Life as a Bell
by just giddy
Summary: they say you have to walk a mile in someone's shoes to truly know them.but I don't like the whole idea of wasting time to walk a mile in a pair of unfamiliar shoes.If you really want to know me,reading the notebook my parents forced on me is a better bet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** yadda yadda yadda, I don't own HP yadda yadda yadda… 

**August 28, 6 o'clock**

This must be the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Who honestly keeps a diary at age 16? Who I ask you? Katie Bell does. Well, I guess I'll write "my teenage thoughts" in this notebook to entertain my parents…

**August 30, noon**

I think that I'm going to kill that freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain-of-mine Mr. Oliver Wood. Once again he graced my morning by sending me yet another letter. Here, for your enjoyment…

_Dear Katie,  
As always, I hope that you are well and remember that Quidditch season isn't that far away. If we are going to win the cup this year, we need to be in top physical condition. I hope that you have been practicing and cutting off the junk food-_

I would like to point out that at this instant I'm eating a bag of chips. Salt and vinegar, my favorite. Hey, I watch my weight. I've been in the same 5 pound ratio for the past 3 years, I figure I'm good, besides I swim 15 laps a day in our pool. As far as I'm concerned, I'm golden.

_-I'll see you in a couple of days.  
Oliver Wood _

_P.S. hope you have a chance to look over the plays I sent you._

Hey, I love Quidditch as much as the next athlete but in the off season I like to chill. I start getting in shape 2 months before the season starts. September-ish, not during my summer vacation. Sure, I fly everyday, just like everyone else…right? Someone tell me I'm not the only one in the sky on hot summer days. My God, Wood is wearing off on me…

**August 31, 8 o'clock pm**

Well, mum is running around crazy trying to get all my stuff, which I told her five million times is already packed in my trunk. At the moment she's trying to find my wand which is tucked behind my right ear. Hehehe, lets see if she can spot it…

**9:05**

Well, she found it…drat!

**September 1st, 9:10**

So I wake up at 8 to find…Oliver Wood two inches from my face starring at me. I dunno how or why he was there. Well, maybe why. Oh, and he was reading my "Diary".

"So know I'm a 'freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain'?" he asked.

I threw the covers off my bed to reveal red plaid pajama shorts and a tee that says PATRIOTS on the front and Tirade and number 9 on the back. The number 1 chaser in America I might add…

"I didn't know you still liked the Pats." He says.

"Oliver Wood!"

I think my mum heard me because she started to scream something about waking up the neighborhood. Oh well.

"Yes Katie?" he was smiling. Smiling can you believe it? I wake up to him starring at me from two inches away, then he criticizes my favorite team, I used to live in the US (glad he pays attention), and then he smiles. Damn him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to make sure you were ready on time" like he did it everyday. "You've been practicing I hope"

"Of course I have" I walked over to my luckily-though-not-really-walk-in-closet and come out fully clothed. Oliver is always over here atleast once a week but never, never this early in the morning

"Aren't you gonna make yourself more decent?".

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a shirt that said PARTIOTS on it, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black all star converse, I was in the middle of putting my hair in a loose bun.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, number 1: your shirt has a Quidditch team on it"

"Smarty, the Patriots are also an American football team, so there" I walked over to the door, taking my dairy out of his hands on my way, "I suppose you're staying for breakfast?"

"Of course," he says walking over next to me and following my downstairs to have breakfast.

So lets recap:  
1. I get woken up by none other than my captain who was two inches from my face

2. My captain criticized my clothes and showed no common sense in American football

3. My captain is now being a pill and reading over my shoulder

4. And yes, my captain is a freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch, so there Oliver

**12:02**

As usual, we made on the Hogwarts Express, and as usual I'm sitting with Oliver, Fred and George, maybe Alicia and Angelina will come and save me.

George read that particular line over my shoulder. "Hey"

I shrugged my shoulders, "True enough, if you don't like it, don't read it"

"What did she say about you?" Oliver asked from my right.

"That maybe Alicia will save her from us"

"Better than me," he said as I shot him a look, "Apparently I'm a freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain"

The twins looked across from me in mock insult. "Katie," Fred had a hand over his heart and George pretended to faint. And so I promptly threw you, diary, at him, sorry but it was the only thing in reach. Of course George and Fred started to read it and gasped at the "naughty trick I un-rightly pulled on my dear sweet mother", or so how they put it.

Eh, no worries, they mean well, sometimes I think Oliver does too…strange hu?

* * *

please no flames! first time doing a dairy sort of story so please be kind. words of wisdom are greatly accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: you guys know the drill, I don't own Katie Bell or all the other famous characters from Harry Potter 

**September 2, breakfast, time: no idea, Monday**

Well, the sorting was the same as always, the twins made fun of Ron as always and I'm drowning out Oliver's new plays over breakfast like everyone else, as always. (the only thing that is actual different is that there are dementors guarding the school. They're "protecting" us from Sirius Black)

"Are you guys even listening?" I try not to giggle, I'm used to his Scottish accent but here it just came really harsh out of no where. Hehehe…

"Oh Oliver" Fred said like a little girl

"Of course we were listening" George putting on the same voice.

"How could our superb breakfast bring us away from your lovely voice and plays"

"Especially when they are enhanced by your Scottish accent?" They both laughed like little girls.

"So you weren't listening." Oliver concluded.

"Bravo" I said from his left and my best friends Alicia and Angelina started applauding. So Oliver gave up and sat back down.

He slouched down and put his hands over his head, "Did anyone have a clue what I said"

Boy, when he's bummed out his accent really comes out…

"Oliver," I said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's just that you sent us, well at least me, a letter and a play almost every day, and I looked over them. They're gold and I know almost all of them, so no worries"

"Only almost?"

"Oliver!"

He smiled from the corner of his mouth, "Ok, ok, I get it." he sat up, "I just really want to go all the way this year an-"

"We know!" we all said at once.

"Good," he started collecting his books, "now practice will start a month from now and I want good grades from all of you and no detention what so ever after then. Fred, George, get it out of your system now." And he walked off to his first class.

"So," I asked bringing to the table a large manila envelop of all the letters and plays Oliver sent over the summer, "did you guys get all this"

Four other identical envelops made their way to the top of table. And I sighed, it's gonna be a loooooong year…

**9 pm**

Our teachers really know how to greet us to a new year. I get the worst possible schedule and a mountain of homework, and by the looks of everyone else in the common room, they've got it the same.

Oh, so this is the lovely schedule my teachers put together for me.

_Monday _

_1st defense against the dark arts (Alicia)  
2nd herbology (Fred and George) 3rd care of magical creatures (Angelina)  
4th and 5th double potions (Fred)  
6th lunch (everyone including Oliver)  
7th astronomy (Fred and Alicia)  
8th and 9th double transfiguration (Angelina)  
_

Tuesday and the rest of the week is pretty much the same with a little tweaks here and there, like charms and some other class rotating days with the double classes. I already have a potions essay that is supposed to be 5 feet long due tomorrow. Better get started now…

**11 pm**

I am finally done with most of the crap load of home work that is due today. I changed back out of the uniform and back into more comfortable clothes, such as the ones I wore the first day, but with the real Patriots. And while I was trying to concentrate on my potions essay, our dear Oliver joins me in the hour of my demise.

"Oliver," I said before he could utter a word, I'm trying to keep calm, "I have to work on this. Can we talk tomorrow"

"Your still doing homework? I barely got any"

"Well, once I'm done, I'll have a party for all the 7th years while us 5th years are getting bombarded by preparation for the O.W.L.S., don't you have the N.E.W.T.S this year? Where's your pile of homework?"

"Finished like an hour ago"

"Help me" that's right, I've been reduced to begging. By none other than Oliver Wood. "please?" I begged again.

He smiled that cocky smile of his and sat backwards on the chair next to me, his arms crossed over the back and his chin resting there, "Only if you promise not to call me a freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain-of-yours again"

I bit my lip, pretending to calculate my options. Like I was really thinking. But for a moment I was, that line was golden.

"Kat"

"Fine," I smiled then turning to my so-far-only-two-foot-essay-that-I-didn't-have-a-clue-about.

"Help," I said meekly, handing it over.

"Um Kat?" he asked with one eyebrow raised, "Do you have any type of clue what your talking about here"

I slammed my head on the table, "No," I answered pathetically. "I tried fudging it over after I realized I was starring at the book for half an hour but not taking anything in." I was still eye to eye with the grain patterns of the table. Hey look, a swirl! And that one looks like broom. Oh my God, I've been turned into a Wood clone. I could probably find a whole game on the table. Well, as long as it's us winning the cup, who cares right?

"That wouldn't help"

I sat up and slumped in my chair "really?" I was getting a little edgy.

I dunno why but Oliver started laughing, at me. I guess it was because I had been pouring over my books for the past 4 hours and I probably looked a mess.

"Oliver," I said desperately, I was too tired to even try to be mad at him. He took the quill out of my hand and started working on my essay.

**September 3, noon-ish, Tuesday**

I think I dozed off because I woke up at 1 in the morning pouring over my books with a completed essay in front of me and a note from Oliver. I rubbed the sand out of my eyes, cleaned up all my stuff, and trudged up the stairs. I swear, I could've slept through the night there. I didn't even read the essay, which Oliver forged in very nicely in girly looking handwriting, or the note he left. But here it is, yes I taped it in…with added features I might add…

_Kat,  
Hope you had a good nap, looked like you needed it-_

What does that mean? Am I ugly and just not know it?

_-try to find some time and catch up on your beauty sleep-_

Oh, he didn't

_-not that you really need it-_

That's better-wait did he just hit on me over a note? …naw, can't be, right?

_-any way, hope my handwriting was girly enough to pass Snape's judgment. Normally I don't write all loopy and in script-  
_

Well I would hope-shit! Neither do I!

_-try and read it over so you know the material, it's probably going to be on the O.W.L.S. so study. Manage your studying so you're not cramming during the season.  
Night Sleeping Beauty,  
Your-freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain,  
Oliver_

Yeah, I probably should've read what Oliver wrote for me but I already handed it in and probably won't get it back in time to study over it before the not-so-pop quiz he's probably gonna give us. Someone shot me. Or hex me, anything!  
…Oliver is never gonna let me live down the kilt-wearing-captain-thing hu? And why does he have to ruin such a nice note with a mention of the season that's three months away? Well, that's Oliver for you…

**September 5, Thursday, sometime after dinner and before I'm actually gonna start my new mountain of H.W.**

I'm starting to think that I'm the only one who can take Oliver's constant bantering of Quidditch. Really. Is there something wrong with me or am I building an immune system to it? Than why is everyone else falls apart every time the word is mentioned? Is there an epidemic going around or something? Hmm…

I had just gotten back "my" essay that I got an 'O' on, and since Oliver wasn't at the dinner table with us at the moment, I decided to gloat, worst mistake of my 15 year old life.

"So," I started, "what'd you guys get on the essay"

Fred and George didn't even bother answering.

"An 'S'," Alicia answered and Angelina nodded, hers was the same.

"What did you get?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing much," I whipped out the essay, or what I thought was the essay. Instead it was the pop quiz I completely bombed because I didn't read over Oliver's handiwork. The twins burst into laughter and even Alicia and Angelina did after a while. I did too after I realized what had just happened.

No, but seriously, Snape almost gave me detention. He said something about my essay being one of the highest in the grade (apart from his so called perfect Slytherins) and that it was "highly impossible" that I bombed the test. I said that I hadn't gotten much sleep because I was studying all night for the test next week in his class…or some other B.S. like that. He actually let me go, amazing I know. But I think he punished all of us with another essay. Oh well.

Oliver decided to join us during our laughing moment. It must've been a sight. I was holding up my ridiculously bad quiz grade triumphantly while cracking up hysterically with my four friends.

Oliver looked from my horrible grade (that was written (big) and circled in red at the top) from my-red-face-from-laughing-so-hard to the twins, Alicia, and Angelina, who were all laughing equally as hard.

"Do I want to know?" he asked as he sat down in the middle of me and Fred.

"Katie, actually got…" he was laughing so hard he couldn't finish.

"…a worse grade than us!" George finished for his twin.

Mean while I'm still holding my quiz, laughing like an idiot. The whole Great Hall is staring at us now, and we were getting some very funny looks from Harry and his friends. Who cares though? They're third years.

After our 'little' laughing I decided that I would actually go to the library. And of course Hermione Granger was in there, behind a pile of books looking very tired. But that was her nature. I went over to my favorite table, it was next to a large window and you could see the Quidditch pitch from al most all of the four seats. But it was getting dark and you no longer could see the pitch. But who cares, I know it's out there…somewhere…hopefully…

**8:07**

Ok, time for a nice break. I'm actually doing pretty good. I should be done with in the hour if I don't get distracted.

…speak of the devil…

**8:30**

Well, once again, I'm here, Oliver Wood helping me…again.

You know Oliver I was doing just fine! …until I got to potions…

"So you didn't read over the essay I wrote?" he asked as he "accidentally" pulled out my horrible quiz. Tsh, accidentally, sure. Way to make me feel bad Mr. freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain-of-mine.

"Umm…about that"

"Kat…didn't you get the note. I told you to read it over"

"Oh, the note about me needing more beauty sleep because I'm dead ugly? That one?"  
Oliver just smiled. He knew I was edgy and decided to ignore it. Well lets see him ignore this one.

"Just so you know, Mr. Wood, dearest captain of mine-who likes to wear kilts, I am not the brightest bulb in the box. I'm probably not even the brightest out of the two wires that make the light bulb shine oh so bright. So if you want a bright bulb that you can go talk to…Hermione Granger is right over there." I motioned with my quill (which I bit down to a stub) to a table I know to be right behind a certain bookcase.

"Time for a new quill, hu Kat?"

How the hell did he ignore that? My brother couldn't have done it better himself. Am I craving attention? Can't be right? I'm a dunce when it comes to potions and the world knows it. So why would I crave attention about it? I've got people that want to help me, Alicia and Angelina for instant, it's not Oliver right? I could laugh at that. Ha ha ha! I laugh, I laugh. Ok, getting back on track.

I just scoffed at him. "Stop making fun of me Wood. You know I'm an idiot-"

"-Yeah I know"

I kicked him under the table and finished my sentence, "-at potions." I watched happily as he rubbed his calf under the table. "And if I recall, you aren't the brightest wire in the bulb either when it comes to Herbology"

He scoffed at me. Oh yeah, I hit a nerve. "I don't understand the point of it." he said.

"The point?"

"All you do is stuff plants into a pot, besides, you don't need to know about plants to play Quidditch"

How did I see that coming?

"Yeah," I agreed, "but Puddlemore won't take someone who doesn't have enough common sense to stuff a plant in a pot"

Oliver sighed, "Yeah, maybe"

"Not maybe. Would you let someone in who didn't do good in the easiest subject in the school"

"They let my brother in though," sure go a head Oliver, ruin my whole speech. "Ok, well you fly a lot better when your grades are up. Because you have less stress, so less stress means less nerves before a game and less anger to take out on your team. Before, during, and/or after, genius"

Oliver smiled. My speech hit home. Katie:1, Oliver: Zip! Just then a bunch of first years came in followed by Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George. Who sat down next to us.

"So what are you working on now Katie?" Fred asked.

"Because if it's potions, we won't bother copying it." George chimed in. I kicked both of them under the table.

* * *

**reviews make me a happy author!**


	3. Chapter 3

**September 10, Tuesday, noon**

I feel guilty about not writing in you for a while. So onward!

Gosh, I can't wait for the season to start. Then I'll have something to help me relax with my homework. Alicia and Angelina keep telling me to go get a boyfriend, that there are probably a hundred guys in the school that would go out with me. I asked who, Fred and George came out of no where and volunteered. Shot me… there nice guys and everything, but we've been friends since first year and on the same team for the past three. Doesn't sound right to me.

Besides, I really don't want a boyfriend. It's just one more thing to worry about. Actually like ten million. Like: does he really like me? Do I look ok? I would have to wear more make up (I only wear soft blush and maybe cover up and a little mascara at times), I would have to wear a skirt other than the school uniform, and a bunch of other crap I don't want to think about. So there.

They say I'm crazy and how wonderful their boyfriends are. Ugh, now you can shot me. I don't need one. It's as simple as that. They say just because I don't need one isn't a reason not to want or have one. How the hell do their minds work. I mean I like guys, I think I have more guy friends than girl friends. But all the decent ones I know are my friends, and I don't think I could ever see me dating any of them. Well, I search outside of school for a decent guy.

**9 pm**

Hey, I actually finished all my homework like an hour ago. Alicia asked me why don't I do it after school is over instead of after dinner. Well, because right after school is for lounging under the tree next to the lake, duh.

And I did it without the help of Mr. Oliver Wood who is now reading over my shoulder at the last entry. Excuse me why I hit him over the head with you.

**10:34**

Well, I'm going to sleep early and decided to write in you a little more. Lets say that Oliver is now going to sleep with a large bump on his head.

"What was that for?" he asked when I hit him. I think I accidentally got him with one of the corners, opps!

"Stop reading over my shoulder then"

He sat down next to me and I knew I was going to regret not standing up and leaving right then.

"So you don't have a boyfriend, then?"

"No." I decided with the sort and sweet answers that Oliver preferred to get in the air, but never really did.

"And Fred and George offered?"

"Yes"

"And you said no?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because they're Fred and George?"

"Why don't you want a boyfriend?"

"Can I ask why?"

"No"

I sighed, I was doing really good up to here. I should probably give him something I know he wants to hear.

"Because when the season starts I don't want anything else preoccupying me?" that sounded right.

"Good answer," and he started to get up.

"Hold on," I grabbed him by the sleeve of his robe and practically shoved him back into his seat. "What is with playing 20 questions?"

"Just wanted to know"

"What, about my nonexistent love life?"

He shrugged his shoulders, I took that for a yes. I sighed and handed him a piece of parchment and my stubby quill, "Just, write up a new play"

And I left him there. Wonder if he's still down there…

**September 11, Wednesday, the first class of a double potions.**

Hmm…when was the last time Snape washed his hair? I can see the grease from here, and I'm all the way in the back with Fred.

I should probably be paying attention right now, but it's kinda hard to. I mean, this guys drones on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on...

Get it? Plus he has greasy hair and I think and even greaser nose that is reflecting the dim light into my eyes. Glad I'm not in the front…

**10 minutes till the end of the second double potions.**

Almost free, almost free, almost…

Eek! What the hell is that? A ten foot long essay on the effects of Mandrake root mixed with rats tail? Due Tuesday? Are you kidding me? The effects aren't pleasant but there isn't enough to write ten feet of it! Fred is just as white as me…

**Lunch, whatever time it is…**

Well, I've been here for the past 10 minutes, and from those ten minutes, 9 I've been noticing the beautiful grain pattern in the wood of the table…

Speaking of Wood I think that Oliver just sat down next to me…

**September 16, Monday, sometime after dinner.**

So, I've been sitting in the library since school ended, completely skipped out on dinner, and trying to finish this stupid essay for Snape, I hate that bastard…

None of my other teachers are doing this to me…why him?

Hey, my saving grace just walked through the door…concealing food under their robe I see…

**8:41**

"Oliver, you're a god" I think it sounded a little distorted because I was stuffing my face with the food he had brought. A bagel, apple, bottle of water, oh, and a bag of chips. He brought me junk food! Go Oliver! Luckily we were sitting at our favorite table, which is completely out of the view of the librarian.

Once again I find myself lazing around while Oliver does my homework once again. Well, not lazing around because I really did try to do this stupid essay.

"Kat, did you even try this?" he asked, still hunched over my paper.

"Yeah, for the past five days, but..."

"You're not the brightest wire in the bulb?" he finishedlooking at me smiling.

"I just called you a god, try not to ruin it"

"Do I get to wear kilts as a god?"

I ignored him but smiled all the same, it's in my nature, I'm always smiling, and I don't know why. The only time I know I'm not smiling is during potions, but other than that. Why shouldn't I smile? Oliver is reading over my shoulder and saying something like you shouldn't smile during a game or practice either, Kat. Something like that…I think…

**9:02**

Well, my-freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain just threw down my stubby quill, finally completed with my essay. I gave him a hug across the shoulders, "Oliver, you're the best!" I probably shouldn't have done that but I was just so happy. Then he pulled out some of his books and started working.

I couldn't believe it…

"You did my essay before you did yours?" I asked amazed. Even Alicia and Angelina wouldn't have done that.

"Yeah, well, you're just so cute when you're in trouble," he pinched my cheek as he said this and I brushed his hand away, "besides, it's just herbology…" and he started sloppily doing his home work.

"Oh no you don't," I swiped the book out from under his quill. "You're actually gonna do your homework the right way"

"Why? I'm never going to use this stuff when I'm flying!" he protested.

"Ok, well…" I started to think of a scenario, "lets say you and your friends are walking-no flying-through the woods. Your friend gets a bad cut and you need to patch it up temporarily until you can find a healer. You could mash up some herbs you find on a trial but how will you know which ones to use? You could wind up poisoning your friend. Or you and your friends are hungry while flying through the woods. How will you know which berries you should eat or-"

"Ok, ok, you made your point." Now it was his turn to beg, "Help me? Please"

And of course I did.

**September 28, Saturday, 11 am.**

Oh my god, I love the weekend, we're all sitting under the huge oak tree, well actually, Fred and George are tickling the giant squid at the moment…

Oh, Alicia just passed me a note, hold on.

**Few minutes later…**

Here's the note, yes I taped it in. the normal print is mine, Alicia is the big one and Angelina has the nice pretty handwriting….

**so what's with you and Oliver?  
**

I dunno, what's with me?

_you spend every night in the library with him _

**are you two an item? I thought you didn't like having a boyfriend?**

I don't, and I don't have one. Do you guys miss me or something? You can join us in the library if you want you know.

_so you're not going out?  
_

no, he helps me with potions and I help him with herbology. That's all.

**you know 7th year herbology?  
**it's all really basic and all in the stupid text book, a second year could probably do it.

_I dunno… he did bring you dinner last time…_

and you wouldn't? that's not very nice, I'm supposed to be best friends with you guys. I didn't have anything to eat all day!

**she's right…**

_yeah, I guess…_

Haha I won! I looked over at Oliver and he was "asleep" or at least his eyes were closed and was laying on the ground with his arms crossed behind his head… hmm…he looks sort of cute…NO! No he doesn't! Stop thinking Katie! Stop! Oliver is your captain! Team mate for crying out loud! Just put down the quill…

**October 1st, Monday, after dinner? I think….**

Ok, Oliver announced our first practice, Wednesday. Too bad I have a Defense against the dark arts essay due Thursday…ahhhhhhhhh…

**Later that night in the library…7-ish?**

Ha! I'm finally getting the hang of potions! I should've asked Oliver to help me years ago! And he's doing better in Herbology, knew he could.

Look who's not such a bad teacher after all…me!

**October 3, Wednesday, after practice, 7:30?**

Damn I love flying. Your so free up there. I really needed that, even though it was raining… hey, I may be wet and cold, but I love it. Did I mention muddy? Yeah, I took a quick shower in the locker room, I never really trusted Fred and George, and cleaned my robes, but I'm still cold. The twins did give me the password to the girls prefect bathroom so me, Alicia and Angelina are heading over.

**7:45**

My go this place is huge! You have no idea! The tubs are like freaking swimming pools with all sorts of different scented bubbles. Heaven.

No one else is in here so we each got separate baths. I got lavender and water lily. I smell so good! And the water is soooooooo hot. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

**8:30**

Damn homework….better get started…damn essay…

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: why would J.K. Rowling waste her time writing a story about her book instead of writing another for our enjoyment? 

Oh, thank you all for your reviews(Nyx-Night's, Frozen Fire 23, and Duck Goddess, you're the best!) and Jilene Marr, I'll try to keep Katie more in character. But you're gonna have to give me some leeway on that because J.K. Rowling doesn't mention her all that much, and when she does, it's just a couple of lines once or twice in every book. So be kind. I'll try though.

Ok, I'll start the story now… thanks again guys!

**October 6, Saturday, noon-ish**

Once again, Oliver is helping me with my homework. I don't understand why I don't understand potions. I mean I was always able to scrap a 'S' but that's not good enough for the O.W.L.S., I need flying colors. I'm sitting under the big oak with Oliver, I have no clue where Alicia and everyone else is, but I told them where I'd be so they can't yell at me.

Is Oliver asleep? He hasn't read over my shoulder yet…

**1 o'clock**

Ok, he was defiantly not asleep. I thought he was. He was stretched out on the ground with his hands behind his head. It was very convincing. So I tried the stunt he pulled on me back in September. So I put my nose two inches from his, but a lock of hair fell from behind my ear and tickled his nose. His eyes shot open and sat straight up, knocking me hard in the head. I think I blacked out because I woke up in a hospital bed. I sat bolt upright when I realized I wasn't outside anymore and looked around.

Madam Pomphrey was pacing in her office, I could see through the glass window looking out towards the ward, all the other beds were empty, and Oliver was in the chair next to my bed. He was hunched over and looking at the floor.

"Damn, why is your head so hard?" I asked rubbing my forehead where there was a huge bump.

Oliver looked up and smiled when he heard my voice. "Feeling better?"

I tried to look at the huge bump on my forehead, I thought Oliver's face would be embedded in there he hit me so hard. "Kinda…" I prodded the bump softly.

Then Madame Pomphrey came in rushed Oliver out much to my protest, it was jus a little- ok- big bump on the head, that's all.

She completely ignored me and hit me on my bump with her wand. She said something like it'll make the swelling go down. But did she have to tap it? And it wasn't even a nice tap. I think she wanted to kill me. It hurt more than the actual bonking.

"How long was I out?" I asked afterwards.

"Hmm…about an hour, I wouldn't say more than that. It was quite a sight though. Mr. Wood carrying you through the corridors in his arms"

"What!" I thought he had the common sense to get someone or at least charm me to the hospital wing or something!

"Oh yes, he carried you in his arms all the way up here like a newly wed"

I almost fainted, again. If anyone saw us, I'll scream. Then Alicia and everyone'll find out and the twins will never let me live it down. I'll have to transfer…

"Can I go now?"

Madame Pomphrey took one last look at my head and I was free to go

**October 8, Monday, last class of double transfig.**

I did ok over the weekend about no body knowing about Saturday, until Angelina passed me a note.

_So Oliver carried you in his arms to the hospital?_

What are you talking about?

_Yeah, you were blacked out and everything. What happened? Did he knock you in the head while you two were making out?_

No, well, we did bonk heads, but not while making out. We both bent down to grab a book.

_well would you?_

would I what?

_make out with him?_

would you?

_no_

well, there's your answer.

So I lied, whoop di do. Not about the making out part but the story of us bonking heads. What? Was I gonna tell her that I purposely placed my self two inches from his face? I don't think so. Even though she's one of my best friends, you don't mention that kind of stuff to other people.

**After practice**

We were all sitting in the locker room after practice when Oliver decided to give us one of his famous speeches. I actually made it the longest before drowning him out. And when I did, I at least made it look like I was paying attention. I think I was staring at a lock of hair behind his head that was sticking up at an odd angle. I was daydreaming about sleep. We've had so many practices lately that I've had to pull al nighters to get all my work done on time. I may not get the highest grades, but I make it a point to hand everything on time.

"What do you think Kat, you think you could run the team play?" Oliver asks me out of no where. So my mind goes into a whirlwind.

_Team play team play. I know this one, I know I know this one. Is this the one where the beaters flank us or when I get thrown in the air? No defiantly the one the beaters both take out the keeper and fly through the middle hoop and we send the quaffe through after them. It's defiantly that one_.

"Sure." I was beaming, I remembered!

"Do you remember which one it is?"

"Of course I remember. It's the one where Fred and George take out the keeper and fly through the middle hoop and we send the quaffle through." I pretended that he hurt my feelings. "I'm hurt that you would think that I wouldn't remember"

Either Oliver was happy that I answered so quickly or that I actually remembered. What ever, I'll take either! I remembered!

…if only I could remember potions…

**October 9, Tuesday, Care of Magical Creatures**

I'm so glad Hagrid is the teacher now. The other professor wasn't all that great. He lost an arm and a leg while he was teaching, no I wasn't there for either. The books were a little annoying, it almost ate one of my shoes. It was the one that goes with the uniform, so even if it did, that's ok because I hate them.

He taught us about hippogriffs. They're so adorable, everyone else seems to hate them though… They've got the head, front legs, and wings of an eagle, and the rest is a horse. I love them! Me and Angelina got to pair up with a chestnut one. His name was Camanche, so cute! Angelina thinks I'm crazy and that maybe he should be my boyfriend. Will they ever let me live without having a boyfriend? I mean, I'm already dying with just homework and Quidditch, if I had another thing to worry about, I think I would faint…

**October 12, Friday, dinner**

Yes! The first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up! Halloween! Ha ha! I need some chocolate, I can never really find any around here.

Oh, and I got a 'V' on a potions essay (very well done) that I actually did myself! Ok, maybe Oliver helped me here and there and checked my work but I did it myself! Ha Ha Ha! In my handwriting and all! Yay!

**October 16, Tuesday, right after practice, 7-ish,I think**

Ugh! I just got my progress report and we had a really crappy practice. (Report cards are coming out right before Christmas.) I'm doing great in all my classes, minus one. Can you guess? Ya, that's right, potions. I'm still only scraping 'goods'. All my other classes I'm getting outstandings and excellences, why am I a dunce at potions? I try really hard, but I can never get higher than a 'G'. Ten sickles I'm getting a howler tomorrow. We're all sitting in the locker room, I'm gonna ask everyone why I'm an idiot at potions.

**8:30**

Well, Fred and George say to be happy with a 'G', because there both getting 'B's', Angelina Snape's out to get every Griffindor and Alicia agrees. Oliver was somewhere at the moment. So I got no real answer and they pretty much said just deal with it.

"But I need to be a scholar athlete!" I said, I think my voice started to crack.

"Well, get used not getting everything you want," Fred said, he had a bad practice too.

" 'Not getting everything you want'? Fred, I never get anything I want from other people, that's why I get it for myself! Besides, how is someone else going to provide me with good grades!" I was getting really angry.

"Well," George said, "You should go out on a date with Snape. I'm sure that would raise your grade"

" Are you sick in the head! All I asked for was advice for potions, and you all never give me real advice. You could care less!" some one grabbed my wrist and it must've been Oliver because I was yelling and everyone else was in view. I was trying to wrench myself out of whoever's grip it was but instead they grabbed my by the shoulders and slung me over theirs, they started to walk away and I was still yelling at Fred and George.

Who ever had picked me up sat me down in one of the showers and turned on the cold water. I look up and it's Oliver.

"Now stay there 'till you cool off." I guess he was angry about the practice too.

So I sat there in the shower for almost 45 minutes with my back against one of the walls. I was still in my Quidditch robes, padding and all, just letting the cold water soak me. It was actually probably the best thing anyone could've done at the moment.

When Oliver came back he was dressed and cleaned. At least I wasn't muddy anymore.

"Feeling better?" he asked smiling.

"I hate Snape." I was still edgy and really not in any mood to discuss anything, even the weather.

Oliver reached over and turned off the water and offered me his hand. "Come on, Kat"

"I'm fine right here," and I turned the water back on, ignoring his offered hand. For anyone out there who cares, sitting in a shower fully clothed with cold water pouring on you is a very good way to relieve stress.

This time he charmed the faucet to stay off and almost dragged me out of the shower and to my locker. He grabbed a nearby towel and slung it over my right shoulder.

"Make your self look somewhat decent," he said as he left the room.

So I got changed, put on a pair of jeans and a very-slightly-bigger-than supposed-to-be white crew neck sweater (I hat tight sweaters so I buy them a size larger than normal and shrink them to the perfect fit for me). I dried off my robes and hair, and stuffed everything else in my leather messenger bag. I left the pitch, expecting to walk back alone when I realized Oliver was waiting for me outside.

"Well, at least you look decent." He said looking me up and down. "What took you so long?" he asked, setting his pace equal to mine.

"I didn't know you were waiting," So I took my time in the locker room. I was hoping I wouldn't really have to talk to anybody till I reached the common room.

"Still edgy?"

"Only slightly," yes, I was edgy.

"Practice or grades"

"Both." I knew he knew. Did he have to make me feel worse?

"You shouldn't have-"

"- yelled at Fred and George. I should've been nicer, I shouldn't have flown so bad today, I shouldn't get so worked up over my grades, I shouldn't have been so edgy, I shouldn't have sat in the shower for almost and hour and I shouldn't have done a lot of things but I did!" I had my hands on my head and was practically ripping locks of hair out. I started walking faster and Oliver jogged a bit to catch up.

"Actually," he said putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me, which I shook off and continued walking. But he put his hand on my shoulder and forced me to walk slower, "Actually Fred and George had that coming, they were out of line. But wanting to get good grades and fly the best you can isn't a bad thing"

I just wanted to fall on the floor, instead I just stopped walking. In two seconds I went from stiff and edgy to slouched and ready to fall apart "But wanting isn't getting me any where..."

"You've done more than want," he moved in front of me, placed both hands on my shoulders, and forced me to stare into his brown eyes. "You've worked hard on school work everyday, and I know it of all people. The O.W.L.S. aren't for another 7 months, if you keep going like this you'll be fried before then"

I sighed and some what smiled crookedly, "Yeah, guess you're right"

"I know I'm right. And don't worry about your flying. You're the best chaser I know and the only one on the team who knows almost all of the plays and can stand my constant bantering"  
"Really?"

"Of course"

"How many chasers do you know?"

He laughed and placed an arm around my shoulders and practically steered me back to the castle and into the common room.

When we reached the portrait he said to meet him back in the common room at 8:30. I said the password, flung my bag on one of the couches after taking my uniform out of it, and went upstairs. And here I am. Now it's 8:45, better go…

**10:00**

Oliver Wood is a god above gods.

When I came down he had a whole spread of junky food. Turned out he went to the kitchens while I was upstairs. I can downstairs and the common room was empty except for Oliver, his arms over flowing with butter beer, chocolate (which made him an even better god above gods), tons of different deserts, and of course, some fruit and potato salad. (What? He could never change his ways completely)

"Little help?" he asked as he just caught a bottle of butter beer from falling over.

Iran over to him and help him put the food on the table in front of the fire place. I think my eyes must've grown to the size of dishes when I realized how much food he brought.

"They let you take all this?" I asked in amazement as he handed me a butter beer. We were sitting on the couch I threw my bag on and I was eyeing the food like a dog who hadn't eaten in five days.

"You didn't skip dinner again, did you, Kat?" I must've been drooling.

"Well, I have a lot of home work. I was planning to run from practice straight to here so I could finish at a some what reasonable time," I explained.

"So you haven't eaten since 12?"

"I told you! I have a lot of home work!"

"So get it, I'll help"

"Really?" I took a bite of potato salad as he nodded smiling. I swallowed, "Well then in that case…my bag is right next to your feet"

"Here," he handed it over to me. "I'll get mine, we learning about some man eating plant, that supposedly lives in the dark woods." he added absentmindedly as he ran up to the guys dorm and came back with his bag.

When he came back I was sitting on the couch cross legged with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows and my Transfig. book across my lap.

"What are you up to?" Oliver asked as he sat back down.

"Some gibber-di-gibber about turning a tortoise into a tea kettle or something…" I was biting my quill, which was becoming an even smaller stub everyday.

"Are you ever going to get a new quill?"

I ignored him. "Why would anyone ever need to know this?" I was astounded that our "wise" professors would give us such a stupid assignment.

"Because, incase you're on a tortoise farm and you'd like a cup of tea, but have no teapot, that's your solution." Oliver answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Finally out of my edgy mood, I laughed. We both finally finished our homework by 9:45 and completely stuffed.

"So, you think we'll go all the way this year, Kat?"

I smiled, how did I foresee this? I didn't have to look into my crystal ball or anything.

"Of course"

"You said that last year," I sighed, "and the year before that," he pointed out, "and the year before that and the year before that"

"Ok, I give up! Is there anything wrong with being optimistic about things?"

"No, but the year before that you-"

"Oliver! Every year I think we'll go all the way. Even when I was a first year, when I wasn't even on the team, I thought we would go all the way"

"I thought you were on the team when you were a first year"

"No, I was a second"

"And Harry was a first"

"No, Harry came the year after that. He's two years younger than me"

Oliver groaned, "My god, I'm only 16 and I'm losing my memory"

"I thought you were 17"

"Not until the end of November"

"I knew that"

"I'm sure," he laughed. "I think we're over worked"

"Agreed," and we cheered to that with our bottles of butter beer.

I stood up after a few minutes, stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed," I looked at the table where there was still some food, "need help cleaning up?"

"No, I got it," he said smiling,standing up and handing me my bag.

"Thanks, for everything"

"For what? Throwing you in a shower? Anytime"

"Har har, Oliver Wood," I said as I climbed the stairs to the girls dorm. "night"

"Night, Sleeping Beauty," he called softly from the common room.

* * *

reviews make me very happy! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill, I don't own HP blah blah blah…  
And thanks again bri007 and duck goddess, you guys are the best!

**October 25, Thursday, right after double transfig.**

Sorry I haven't written in you for a while.

Ugh, we just got this huge project and guess who I'm paired up with? Marcus Flint! Out of all the people in the world, why him? I mean, his in his seventh year and still hasn't received a fifth year O.W.L. for transfig. How stupid is this boy! He just finished talking to me about how this grade will really help his average. So basically he'll flunk again if I don't do most if not all of the work. Maybe I should let him fail…

**3:30, under the big oak**

Well, everyone is in agreement that I should let him fail. Now it doesn't sound so bad. But if I let him fail, then I fail. So I'll split the work in half, even give him most of the easy crap and so then I do my part, he does his, I ace, he flunks. Perfect.

**4:45**

So, here I am, wasting my time on a buffoon…who apparently likes to hit on me. I'm sitting there divvying up the project and he's just starring at me! I don't understand it! I understand potions more than him! And that's saying something.

"So do you want the history or the effects?" I asked, I was trying to be civil.

"Which ever, do you know how pretty your eyes are?"

"History it is," And I write his name down under that section. "well, we're done assigning things, I guess," I double checked the sheet to make sure I didn't forget anything and look up to find him 5 inches closer than before. I shrieked to find him so close and the librarian came over and hushed me. "Marcus, what are you doing"

"What am I doing?" is he trying to be smooth because it really isn't working.

"I dunno, but now you're gonna go and find books on your topics," and I handed him the sheet in wrote down all the sections on.

"Do I have to? Can't I just stay here?" And he inched even closer.

Boy, does he have a way with words or what?

I cocked an eyebrow and I guess I put him down a bit because he actually went in search of books. That made me happy until I saw the books he brought back.

" 'Transfiguration level 1' , 'Transforming 101', 'Transfiguration for Dummies'?" I read off the titles. "Marcus, what section did you look in?"

"Transfiguration"

I put my forefinger and thumb on my temples, "And let me guess, you picked the first three you saw"

"You're so smart"

"Yeah, well you're not in my potions class…"I muttered under my breath. "Try looking for books that go along the lines of 'Dire Consequences of Transforming', 'Transforming One's Self' something like that"

And what do you know, they were real books. Go figure…

Another bonus, I moved his chair back to where it originally was and then some.

We actually got some work done, well, at least I did. I think Flint was admiring his new chocolate frog cards…

I've got practice in about a hour and I still haven't even started any of my other home work. I've got a mountain of home work and I'm still stuck in this library with a pimple-faced-greasy-haired-rotten-toothed-brainless-idiot! Argh! I still haven't eaten! I guess I'll grab an apple in the Great Hall before I head over to the pitch. And I know practice is going to "accidentally" going to run late.  
Speaking of practice…

**5:45**

Oliver is my all around hero, savior, and what ever else would fit perfectly here!

He found me sitting at a table stuffed in the back of the library, no not our favorite, around a quarter to five, pulling half of my hair out of my head and trying to do work at the same time as Marcus inched even closer.

I was trying to think of a good wording for one of my topics. I guess I was biting my lip because Flint said, "Do you know that you bit your lip when you're thinking?"

If only he was that observant in class.

I was about to say some smart alic comment when Oliver came over.

"There you are, Kat, I've been looking everywhere" he seemed out of breath, "Angelina said you might be here," I knew he knew I would be here, I told him, twice. "I'm sorry but an opening came up so we can use the pitch for another45 minutes"

"So why didn't you tell me at practice?"

"Because it's 45 minutes earlier." I cocked an eyebrow, "I know, it's really last minute." he apologized.

This was so unlike Oliver, he never ever ever ever (!) did anything last minute. Especially with practice, that was the only way to ensure everyone would be there. If he changed it last minute, it was common knowledge that neither of our beaters would show up. They would say something like they had 'previous engagements' or some other bull.

I was about to say something when I caught a quick wink from Oliver.

"Oh, really?" I asked pretending to be upset, I looked over to Marcus who seemed to have moved two inches closer when I wasn't looking, "Sorry, Marcus, I guess we have to cut this short"

"I thought you said we'd have until 5:30?"

"Well, things change," I collected my books with such speed I didn't know existed, "sorry," I called over my shoulder as I followed Oliver out of the library.

"Oliver, you're a god above gods!" I said throwing my arms around his shoulders. "You saved me from another 45 minutes with that creep!"

"I figured you could use a break," he said shrugging his shoulders when I let go, "besides, you have your own home work, why do his? Oh, and I'm making it a point to make sure that you eat before practice," He added half way down the stairs.

"I was going to eat!" I protested stubbornly.

"You were supposed to end half past, that would have only given you 15 minutes to get to practice. When were you planning to eat?"

"I was going to grab an apple on my way over"

"Well, at least it was something healthy," I saw him smile out of the corner of his mouth. "Come on, you can do your work at dinner"

"How was Flint?" Fred asked, we had all apologized ages ago at the same time. I really mean the same time. We all said sorry at the same second, and laughed afterwards at our stupidity.

"A monster," I said as me and Oliver sat across form him and his twin.

"So how many pimples does he have these day?" George asked from next to Fred

"You know I'm gonna try and eat dinner. Be kind"

"That much hu?" Alicia asked as she sat down to my right

"Katie Bell, about to eat a dinner?" Angelina asked, sitting in-between Fred and George, "And at a reasonable time? I don't believe it"

I got my self a plate of chicken and was about to take a bite when Fred and George started a commentary.

"Now watch as she takes her first bite," Fred said in a hushed whisper sounding very excited.

"Oh, oh, here it goes!" George said, bouncing up and down on the bench.

"Look at that posture!"

"No wonder she has such great form!"

I threw down my fork and glared at the twins smiling as Lee Jordan cam and sat in between Fred and Angelina.

"Will you two stop it, commentating is my job," Lee put an arm around Angelina's shoulders, "Isn't that right, baby"

Angelina pushed him off the bench backwards and Fred moved back to his usual seat. Lee stood back up. "Why do you refuse to go out with me?" he asked Angelina, practically yelling.

"Because I have a boyfriend," she answered, not even looking at him.

Lee's jaw dropped, "Since when? I thought we had something special!"

"Exactly what did we have, I mean besides a mutual commenter-player relationship?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll find out," and he walked away.

"So who do you guys have as partners for the transfig. project?" I asked, looking up from my work.

"Some Hufflepuff, Cedric Something-something…" Fred trailed off.

"Cedric Diggory?" Oliver offered.

"That's the one. How do you know him?"

"He's the seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," his voice started to rise, "you know the one, the team we're playing in less than two weeks! Have you been paying attention at all!"

"Yes!" we all said at once.

"Ok, repeat one thing I said about our up coming game"

"We were supposed to be playing Slytherin, but Malfoy is making a big deal out of nothing so now we're playing Hufflepuff-"Angelina started.

"-who has a completely different flying style-"Alicia continued.

"-and Cedric is larger than normal seekers so he has weight to shove around. So if Harry gets in front of him, we're golden." I finished.

Oliver looked happier. Score one. Oh, Oliver is reading over my shoulder and telling me we have to leave for the pitch. Gotta go!

**After practice**

I love flying. I don't have a clue what I would do with out it. Plus, it's the ultimate way to relieve stress and hatred towards a certain professor and a certain buffoon. Yup, Snape and Flint.

Thank god we had a good practice. It's so close to our first match that if we didn't, Oliver would eat us for dinner and spit us up in time to play. We've been practicing the team play with a lot of others. The only problem is that's kinda hard to juggle a bludger long enough to hit the keeper. And we can't practice hitting the keeper because we can't exactly take out our only one and our captain at the same time. But other than that we've got every thing down pat. Those Hufflepuffs better watch out because we're gonna hit them so hard they won't have a clue.

**October 31, Saturday, Halloween morning, 9 maybe**

only one more hour and I'll be in Honeydukes, candy galore! Then Zonko's and the Shrieking Shack and all that other good stuff. One more hour…just one…

**Lunch**

Oh my God, I died and went to heaven.

We're all in the Three Broomsticks drinking butter beer, eating at least some of our candy, or pulling pranks in Fred and George's case. Nothing is better than Hogsmeade, I'll tell you that. I'm gonna retire here, or live here under some sort of situation.

Poor Harry though. His stupid muggle guardians never signed the papers. Oliver was upset about this because he wanted to go over something with us all, not that he was missing out on a great treat.

"But I guess we'll have to wait 'till we get back." He concluded and the rest of us all cheered with our mugs of butter beer. "Are you guys ever serious about Quidditch?"

"Oliver," I groaned, we all did.

"It's just that you are far more obsessed than us," Fred explained and Oliver shot him a look but he was smiling out of the corner of his mouth. Team:1, Oliver:0! Zip! Nada! hahaha!  
…so I'm in a good mood, so what?

**3 in the morning, so I guess it's October 2nd hu?**

Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady! How the hell did he get in! Why do we have the dementors then! They're not doing anything if he got in!

Ok, maybe I should explain more.

We all got back from Hogsmeade (4-ish?) happy, windswept, and a little more than cold, but no one paid the cold any mind. We went up to the common room, dropped all our stuff off and went back down to the feast. Which was great! I might add. So much food. Even though we stuffed ourselves with candy and butter beer all day, we always have room for Hogwarts desserts and dinners.

We went back up to the portrait after but it was already crowded with tons of people.

"What is going on?" I asked, a little more than a whisper.

"You've got me," Fred said from behind me.

Then Percy shoved through. "Excuse me! Head boy coming through! Excuse me, I'm Head boy!" he pushed past me roughly and I couldn't catch myself because it was so crowded so I would've fell down the stairs if Oliver hadn't caught me at the last second.

"No offense," Oliver said to the twins while he helped me regain my balance by placing a steady hand on my back, "Your brother can be a prick at times"

"At times?" Fred asked, "That's considered a compliment"

"We thought he was a prick all the time," George explained.

We all laughed. Percy is a world renounced pain. And now that he's head boy, his ego has only grown.

"But what is going on?" Angelina asked, "Did some one forget the password?"

"I don't think everyone could've forgot," Alicia said. "But then again, the password just changed since the semester's over and maybe the first years forgot"

Just then Percy screamed, "Some one go get the head master! Now!" and a bunch of first years went and did his bidding. The first years were back with Dumbledore. He didn't need to push past because everyone made room. A few minutes later Peeves the Poltergeist said loud enough for everyone to hear, "He has a bad temper, that Sirius Black"

Dumbledore immediately led us all to the Great Hall where the rest of the Houses were soon gathered.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore said as all the doors were being shut. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately, send word with one of the ghosts." He was about to leave when he added, "Oh, you'll be needing these…" and with a flick of his wand the four long tables slammed up against the wall and thousands of purple squishy sleeping bags appeared on the floor.

We all grabbed sleeping bags and as we were trying to find somewhere in a corner to sleep Fred pointed out, "Hey, look at Perc, I think his ego got twenty times larger in the past 3 seconds"

Percy was pacing around with his chest thrusted out so his head boy pin shone in the candle light. "lights out in ten minutes!" he was shouting and he told off some first years.

"I hope it doesn't get any bigger because there won't be any more room for any body else"

We all laughed and found a spot in a corner and laid our bags in a circle.

"You think they'll find them?" Alicia asked, she was on my left.

"Well, the whole school knows he's here," Oliver said from my right, "I doubt he would stay"

"But how the hell did he get in?" George asked, across from me.

"Maybe a secret passage…?" Angelina offered from the other side of Alicia.

"But Fred and George know all of them," I said, "And there's only one coming from Honeyduke's cellar that Filch doesn't know about. And Black can't exactly waltz in."

"There's also one from the Shrieking Shack to the Whomping Willow," Fred said from the other side of Oliver, "But why would anybody go in either?

"We tried once, remember?" he twin reminded him.

Fred sighed, "Good times as first years…good times"

"What are you talking about!" Angelina shrieked, "You both almost got us all expelled"

"But the important thing is that we didn't," Fred pointed out.

"Lights out!" Percy shouted from the other side of the hall and all the candles went out at once.

Yeah, like that would stop us.

We pretended to fall asleep every time Percy walked past, but Fred or George would just happen to flail in there sleep. Either making Percy trip, kick him in the shins or some thing else. It was really a sight. Percy would get all red and seemed to puff up like a bird.

Eventually the twins, and Angelina fell asleep. Alicia was soon to follow.

I looked overat Oliver. He was laying on his back, his hands behind his head, just staring at the enchanted ceiling. It was a clear night and the stars reflected in his eyes.

"So what do you think?" I asked softly.

He turned his head and looked at me, I was on my side, "That we better win the game"

"Oliver," I groaned, "I meant about the fact that there's a murderer in the school, you know the one, Hogwarts, ring a bell?"

He smiled out of the corner of his mouth before looking back up at the ceiling, "He's long gone, he wouldn't linger." he looked back over at me, "So how's working with Flint?"

"You had to remind me? He drains all of my energy," I paused, "Oh, and he tries to hit on me"

Oliver rolled over on his side, his face a few inches from mine. "What did he say?"

Oh boy, he was angry. He was trying to hide it but he was never really good at hiding his emotions.

"Just stupid things," I rolled on my back.

He leaned over me, "Like what?"

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Like 'you have pretty eyes', 'did you know that you bit your lip when you're thinking?', and he's always inching closer. But when he gets up I push his chair back like four feet," I looked back over at Oliver who was now scowling, "It's really nothing, he tries to be smooth and things like that, but it never works. I just get angrier at him"

"I'm going to rip his head off at the game"

"Oliver, it's really nothing," I paused, "But be my guest if you want to touch that disgusting thing, he'd probably look better without it"

Oliver laughed and finally dropped the subject, rolled back on his back and looked back up at the stars.

Well, I'm about to fall over, and Oliver is reading over my shoulder, so I'm gonna try and get some sleep.

* * *

I 3 Reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** this is the last time I'm going to say this, I do not own HP so don't sue is I don't have anymore disclaimers

And as always, thank you everyone for you reviews. Duck Goddess and bri007, you're the best as always. Oh, I went back and realized I made a mistake. I said that Jilene Marr said they were OOC when it was really FrozenFire23. Sorry!

Oh! And I have a very important question for everyone who has the decency to review. Puddlemere United is just a team right? I'm not sure and I'm gonna need it for later.

**November 1, Sunday, 10 am**

I woke up from sleeping on my stomach, my head facing the right. Or rather, facing Oliver. I forgot that we were all sleeping in the Great Hall so you can imagine my surprise to find Oliver's sleeping face inches from mine. My eyes shot open and I slowly remembered what happened last night. My eyes relaxed an I almost fell back asleep, instead of letting my self have the much needed sleep, I rubbed the sand out of my eyes. And looked around.

The floor was covered with hundreds of purple sleeping bags, some empty from earlier risers.

I looked at my watch, 7:16. I groaned and looked at my friends. Alicia was asleep on her side, her sleeping bag neat compared to mine which seemed to move almost a foot to the right. Oliver was asleep on his side facing me, sleeping peacefully, snoring softly. Angelina was talking softly, something about Lee. Fred was asleep on his stomach, drooling on his pillow as his twin seemed to run in his sleep slightly. I stretched on my stomach. My arms and legs reaching as far out as possible and yawned. I probably would've fallen asleep if Oliver hadn't put his hand on my shoulder.

He startled me and I think I jumped 6 inches off the floor.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said sleepily.

"Too bad I'm still not asleep," I laid my head back down on the pillow facing him.

Oliver smiled, his eyes only half way open, "What time is it?" he asked, trying to stifle a yawn but failed.

I looked back at my watch, "Almost 7:20, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

He rubbed his eyes, "Not at all." he looked around. "Why are we in the Great Hall in purple sleeping bags?"

I smiled, he completely forgot. Guess he's not a morning person either. "Well, lets think. Yesterday Sirius Black broke in and destroyed the Fat Lady"

"-and they brought us here, I remember now," he yawned again. "Am I still wearing the sweater I wore in Hogsmeade?" He just glanced at his arm that was still holding my shoulder, and dropped it.

"I suppose, since they didn't give us time to change." I ran a hand through my hair, which came loose overnight, and realized how much knots I had.

"Boy do you have bed head," Oliver smiled slyly.

"Don't start with me this early in the morning Oliver Wood," I warned, "besides, you should talk." I reached over and tugged lovingly at a lock of hair that was sticking almost straight up.

Oliver laughed and swiped my hand away lightly.

"Lee…you…" Angelina groaned in her sleep. I looked over at her and I had to shove my fist in my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. I looked over at Oliver and he was trying not to laugh too. I rolled on my back and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was cloudy out, but the sun still shone through with a morning light of yellows and blues.

"You hungry?" Oliver asked softly, leaning over me so all I could see was his brown eyes and bed head.

I shrugged my shoulder and rolled back onto my stomach, "Shouldn't we wait for them?" I asked, indicating to a drooling Fred and everyone else.

"They'll meet us there soon enough," he crawled out of his sleeping bag, and slipped on his shoes. After I did up my converse he offered me his hand and helped my up. "Come on," he whispered.

"Why do I think we're gonna step on someone?" I heard Oliver laugh lightly in front of me as he stepped over a fourth year in Ravenclaw. We finally made it out of the Great Hall, managing not to step on anyone.

I straightened out my sweater (same as the white one but red) and fixed my jeans. Oliver did the same.

"They didn't even let us change," I moaned once we were done.

"You're fine," Oliver said as we headed up the stairs to the second floor.

"You don't think they'll be mad at us?"

"Nah, Fred and George'll bring them up here anyway." We reached the huge painting of the Fruit bowl and Oliver tickled the banana. The painting swung open and revealed the kitchen, full of house elves.

As soon as they saw us the house elves rushed us.

"Hello Mr. Wood and Miss Bell"

"Are you hungry"

"Can we get you something'

"What would you like to eat"

"We just finished a batch of pancakes"

"Yes, the pancakes"

"There'll still hot"

"And fresh"

"Well, what would you like?" Oliver asked, looking at me smiling.

"Umm…pancakes would be perfect." I answered. The house elves went into motion. Half went and got the pancakes, syrup and everything else, while the other half pushed us over towards a large circular table in the corner. They sat us roughly in to chairs and then they went to go help the others. In five minutes there was a breakfast for a king in front of each of us.

"Jez," I said, looking the twenty pancakes stacked in front of me up and down, "I never gonna eat all this"

"So don't," Oliver said, taking three pancakes off the top of his stack and putting them in a separate plate in front of him. I shrugged my shoulders and did the same, except I took two pancakes instead of three. The pancakes were superb. I took one bite and fell in love with the things. They were a perfect golden brown on the outside and inside it was light and fluffy. Heaven, pure heaven. The house elves eventually brought out eggs and bacon too. And just squeezed orange juice.

"To the cup?" Oliver held up his glass. I sighed smiling and tapped my glass against his and we both drank half of our O.J.. "Do you think we'll do it?"

"No," I was being sarcastic, but he didn't quite catch the huge huge huge hint if it I put in. Oliver's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. I rolled my eyes. He could pick up the slightest, itsy bitsy mistake with your flying but was oblivious in the real world sometimes. I rolled my eyes. "Of course we will"

"What if we don't?"

"Well, you'll go to Puddlemere and be the best damn keeper they've ever seen." It was really quite simple.

"But, I-"

"-just want to see your name on the stupid cup, I know"

Oliver sighed, "I thought we had it in the bag for the past three years with Harry"

"He's a great seeker," I paused, "But he's also the-boy-who-lived and has 'obligations' to save something or an other"

Oliver smiled, "So saving the school and the world isn't good enough"

I pretended to think a bit, "No."

Oliver just laughed and started eating his pancakes, I smiled and was about to take a bit when everyone else ran in.

"There they are!"

"I told you they'd be here!"

"Where else would they be?"

"Are those pancakes?"

Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George ran over to us, bed hair and all. They grabbed separate plates on the way over and started piling some of our pancakes on their plates.

"Well good morning to you too," I said as I watch the twins shovel food down their throats.

"Morbin'!" Fred said cheerfully.

"Melso!" George said, smiling through a mouth full of pancakes.

Yeah, if they actually swallowed, that would've helped.

**November 3, Tuesday, potions. (4 days till the match)**

I hate my life! Hate it hate it hate it!

So maybe I was singing it, but I still hate it…

Snape is going on about how important his class is and blah blah blah…and that we all have to get 'E's' on the O.W.L.S. yadda yadda yadda…and how useful potions is in the real world gibber gibber gibber…and that he will only take the brightest students next year yak yak yak…

I hate the bastard.

**End of potions**

He saw me writing in this stupid notebook and docked 20 points off of Griffindor. He can do whatever the hell he wants, but we're still gonna kick the shit out of his Quidditch team.

**of course we will, Katie, because if we don't Woody-kinns will eat us up!**

sorry, that was Fred, I was taking notes and he swiped you and started writing. Don't worry, I already hit him over the head…

Crap, Snape just took another ten points off of Griffindor because I 'hit my boyfriend over the head and that we should not show such PDA', this man is more demented than George. Me? Go out with Fred? Are you kidding me?

**C'mon Katie, it wouldn't be that bad. We could find a nice little closet and-**

I'm never letting you out of my sight again.

**Transfiguration**

Ha ha ha ha haaaaa!  
…I've got to stop singing.

I just handed in the project that me and Flint did. And, yes, I clearly-like in big bold letters- marked which subtopics he did and which ones I did. I am not flunking because of his stupidity. I mean I spent the better part of three weeks in the library trying to get him to work. I gave up and finished my stuff on my own.

So I win!

Ha ha ha!

**November 4, Wednesday (only 3 days now!), Defense Against the Dark Arts (DA, because I'm not gonna write DADA (looks like dada) and I'm too lazy to write it out.)**

Ok, this Professor Lupin guy isn't bad at all. Rarely tests and essays and the classes are pretty good! Oh lookie, I got a note from 'Alicia

**so when are you going to go out with Oliver?**

I'm not.

**come on, you can tell me!**

there's really nothing to tell

Alicia please, I would tell you, you know it!

**:) yeah, I guess you're right**

of course I am!…3 days till the match

**my god, you're turning into Oliver**

am not!

**yes, you are!**

because I love Quidditch?

**just a little too much. Look, you wrote how many days to the match in your diary!  
**

it's not a diary!

**then what is it?  
**

a stupid notebook my parents gave me before school started 'to write all my teenage thoughts in'…which are stupid

**well, coming form you, of course they are**

shut it

Interesting stuff we talk about hu? And way to put me down Alicia! Thanks for your support!

And this is just a stupid notebook…

**After dinner, in the library, 5:45**

"You do realize we have practice in an hour," Oliver sat down across from me at our favorite table.

"Do you realize I have a mountain of home work?" I was breaking down, I had yet another potions essay I didn't even start due Friday. Thank god I changed into jeans because I would be dead on the floor by now if I had to wear a skirt. I can never really think in those things. "I think Snape is trying to beat me into the floor before we can play Slytherin"

"Probably." He paused "So only-"

"-three days, I know OLIVER"

He just smiled "you don't have to yell, and you're in a library"

"I don't give a damn." I slammed my head on the table, "I'm doomed. I'm not going to get any of my stupid homework done and if I do, it'll all be crap because I'll I can think about is this stupid game and my stupid nerves kicked in this morning"

Oliver walked around the table and sat next to me. He placed a comforting arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug so that his mouth was right next to my ear, "There, there, Kat. Turning into me isn't all that bad, hu?"

I turned my head and glared at him. He knew that wasn't making me feel any better.

"Oliver Wood, when they find your lifeless form hanging from the middle goal post…there won't be any question about who did it. Because I will hang a huge banner that'll say 'Oliver Wood rightly and justly murdered for the pain he caused his team, mentally and physically' and under that it'll say 'by a very proud Katie Bell' and under that the whole school will be cheering"

He wasn't phased at all. I went back to being face to face with the grain of the table as Oliver put all my books back in my leather messenger bag.

"Come on Kat," and he pulled lightly on my arm.

"Just leave me here," I dunno if he could hear me because I was practically talking to the grain seeker I had found in the wood. He was about to catch the snitch as the chasers and everyone else watched. I was turning into Oliver.

"Don't make me carry you," he threatened, he couldn't see it but my eyes shot open, "You know I will"

I instantly got up and almost ran down to the Quidditch pitch, Oliver close behind.

**November 6, Friday, 8:00 (tomorrow!)**

Deep breaths Katie, deep breaths. I'm hyperventilating here. Tomorrow is the match at ten. I know I'm not going to get any sleep at all! Not one wink!

Besides from the game tomorrow, I'm really tense about something else.

Marcus Flint asked me out.

Where the hell did that come from? I was walking in the hall, all shaky because of you know, the game, and he stops me out of no where and asks me what I'm doing tonight.

"The game is tomorrow, remember?" I was edgy because of nerves alone. I probably shouldn't have been talking to anybody at all.

"Oh yeah," I think a very small and dim light bulb went off somewhere in that deep cavity where you're supposed to have a brain, "well, how about after?"

"You know what?" I was going to be as kind as possible. "The last thing I need right now is something else preoccupying, especially a boyfriend"

"So when will you want one?"  
I took a deep breath, "dunno," I guess that wasn't kind enough because he walked away in a huff.

Oh well.

I was going to tell Oliver, but he's even worse than me and I don't want to have that on his mind when he's playing tomorrow, right?

* * *

reviews please! oh and if you could tell me if Puddlemere was just a team , or a team and a school that'd be great 


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thanks for your reviews. You guys are the best!**

**November 7, Saturday, something after the match…**

We lost…we were cheated and we lost…

We all tried to eat breakfast, but no one really ate anything. That's ok, I like to fly on an empty stomach during a game. We headed to the pitch and changed into our scarlet robes and waited for Oliver to give us one of his usual pre game prep talks that we all know and love. But it never came, so we followed him onto the field.

It was raining like you would not believe. We went out onto the field and by the time the captains shook hands, we were soaked to the bone. You could barely hear the crowd, the thunder and wind covered most their cheers. We kicked off , splattering anyone nearby with mud. Us chasers formed the circle above Madame Hooch. She threw the quaffle up and by chance alone I came up with it.

We streaked down the field, Angelina and Alicia flanking me. Somebody started ramming me and I passed it off to Angelina. But this stupid Hufflepuff was still ramming me. I guess they didn't see me pass? I dunno. So I kicked them off and they went flying and almost hit the stands. Oppsie.

The first bolt of lightning light up the sky and Oliver called a time out. I dunno how long we had been out there, it could've been three hours for all I know. We all huddled underneath a huge scarlet umbrella. By then we were up by fifty and I had almost been hit by a bludger twice.

Harry was saying something about his glasses. But me, Alicia and Angelina weren't paying attention. Do you have any idea how much strength it takes to throw a quaffle to your team mate when it's raining like there was no tomorrow and every gust of wind could take it away? I don't think so. We had been flying against the rain more than half the time and let me tell you, it's like trying to fly through a solid wall. Our faces were red from the rain whipping our faces and muddier than anybody else.

Our nice little break was over in five minutes and we were kicked out of our nice umbrella and back into the tormenting rain. Twenty minutes in we had scored another three goals and up by 80.

We were heading back towards the Hufflepuff goal posts when we heard Oliver scream, "Harry! Harry behind you!" everyone turned around and watched as Cedric sped down the field, a small hint of gold not 15 feet from him.

The world went quite as they raced towards the snitch. I thought it was just me and then we realized a whole fleet, or whatever, of dementors came onto the field. Everyone in the pitch froze, players stopped dead and the crowd was as silent as the grave. If it was possible the air got even colder and the quaffle I was holding started to get frost on it.

We all watched in horror as Harry looked down at the dementors and fell off his broom, almost 50 feet, as Cedric caught the tiny snitch in his fingers. It was the scariest thing that I've ever seen.

Then Dumbledore came running out onto the pitch, he did something to Harry and he fell a lot slower and then he, I dunno, threw some white hex or something at the dementors. And they left.

By then we had all raced towards Harry who was underneath a layer of mud, 2 inches thick, his glasses laying unbroken next to him. We took him to the hospital wing and in thirty minutes he woke up. We were completely cover from head to toe with mud. Harry's friends were there too, they were lucky to just be wet. Fred and George's brother, Ron and Hermione Granger.

Fred was the first one to realize he woke up. "Harry! How are you feeling"

Poor Harry, falling 50 feet.

"What happened?" he asked in a daze.

"You fell off, what -like 50 feet," Fred explained.

"We thought you died," Alicia said shaking. You would've thought there was an earthquake.

"But the match," he was so pale, "What happened? Are we doing a replay?" no one answered and Harry grew even paler as the truth sunk in, "We didn't-_lose_?"

"Diggory got the snitch. Just after you fell." George explained, "He didn't realize what happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But he won fair and square…even Wood admits it"

It was defiantly not fair and square. Harry would've beaten him to the snitch. I know it! We would've won!

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked. Guess he didn't realize he wasn't there 'till then.

And poor Oliver, he's last chance to win. It's not over though. We won't give up. We'll come back. I refuse to blow the cup on our first game that we lost because of some stupid dementors!

"Still in the showers," Fred answered, "we think he's trying to drown himself"

…I hope he doesn't.

Then Fred and George got into a bunch of statistics. That someone has to lose by a hundred either way. I dunno, I was too bummed. Then Madame Pomphrey came over and told us to leave, let Harry have some peace.

I was really bummed as you can see and wound up punching the door and hurting my left hand.

**5:30**

After we went and saw Harry, everyone headed up to the common room where hot showers were waiting. Instead, I went in the exact opposite direction, to the pitch.

What? I had to make sure Oliver didn't kill himself, that's my job.

I was walking up to the locker room and a flight a stairs away I could hear the shower still running.

Boy…I really hoped that Fred was wrong and he wasn't trying to drown himself…

"Oliver?" I reached the locker room and opened the door. "Oliver, you can't drown yourself over one stupid game!" could he hear me over the shower? I sat down on one of the benches closer to the shower.

Before anybody asks, no, you cannot see into the shower, so don't waste your breath.

"Oliver! It's just a stupid game! We can still win the cup!" I was screaming over the water. "We can still win! You can still have your name on the stupid cup!"

My voice had finally cracked after screaming on the field over the rain plus now. You have no idea how many times I tried to organize the team play. But I couldn't yell loud enough for everyone to hear. I gave up screaming, rubbed my face harshly and leaned against the lockers.

_How did this happen? I thought we had it! I know we did! Those stupid dementors! No one else fell off their broom! Why did Harry? Ok, I've got to stop pointing fingers. I've just get angrier…I don't think that's possible._

I banged my already hurting hand against the lockers and cried out. I didn't think it would hurt that much.

I guess Oliver heard me because next thing you know he's standing in front of me…in a towel around his waist. A towel. If only his fan club knew about this…but then again they probably have thousands of pictures of him naked-Bad thought! Bad, BAD thought! Just stop thinking Katie, give your brain a break and stop thinking!

I instantly slapped my good hand against my eyes and screamed "Will you go put something on?"

When I opened my eyes he was going over into the next aisle to get changed. But boy, I never knew he had all that muscle under those robes. 5 years of Quidditch would do that to you, I suppose. I guess I never realized was because it's all lean muscle. Not that kind that bulge out of random spots…

Katie! Stop thinking!

He came back thankfully in jeans and a red sweater…which looked really good on him, has he worn that before?

I said stop thinking!

"You know your face is covered in mud," he said sitting down next to me. I looked down at my

Quidditch robes and back at him, "I'm covered in mud"

"How's Harry?"

I sighed, I knew this was coming, "Ok from falling 50 feet-I mean he's still shocked-not from falling-well probably from falling too-but more about that match-well, maybe more from falling," I took a deep, deep, deep breath, "he's alive?" I said, not to sure if that was a right answer.

Oliver smiled- or at least as much as a guy who thought they lost the cup could smile-out of the corner of his mouth.

I should defiantly give up thinking all together.

"It wasn't fair," I mumbled under my breath

"Yes it was," Oliver said softly, "Harry fell off"

I stood up, I was so angry I could've breathed fire, "Not it wasn't fair! Harry has a thing with the dementors! They shouldn't have been there! It has to be an interference…or something!"

"No it wasn't, Kat"

"Yes it was! We would've won! Harry would've beaten Diggory! And we wouldn't be depending on a hundred points difference! I know he would've beaten him…" I trailed off and plopped back onto the bench. "I know it..."

"Isn't that what counts? That we know that we're better?"

I just stared at him, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Oliver?"

Oliver laughed and dragged me off the bench and onto my feet. "Come on, you better get into something clean and dry," he looked at me up and down, in all my muddy glory. And then I realized my clothes were sticking to me…everywhere.

I slapped him across the face and walked out. He followed me smiling cockily, with a red hand on his cheek.

**November 8, Sunday, 11 am**

Ugh, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Surprise surprise, I wonder why? I wound up waking up at five in the morning. I tried to get back to sleep and by six I was down at the lake, skipping stones.

_stupid dementors! If they only caught Black before he escaped, this would've never happened. And he did get in! and they didn't catch him or anything? What are they good for anyway?_

So basically, I spent a cold morning skipping rocks across the surface of the lake. One time the giant squid came up to the surface and got in the path of one of my skipping rocks. I heard a dull thump against it's head and winced as it raised one of it's tentacle thingies and brought it down hard near the shore. So now I was spending a cold morning soaking wet.

And I forgot my wand so I couldn't even dry my clothes off. I was wearing a scarlet turtle neck sweater (same fit as my white) with a burgundy and gold scarf (yes, the school one) and jeans...you can imagine my discomfort. Or maybe you can't because you're a book…I really need to give up thinking.

"Did you go for a swim?" some one said and I spun around, "You know it's November, don't you?"

It was Oliver, smiling. He was wearing a denim jacket and a green sweater.

"Really?" I asked, smiling too "I didn't realize it was 40 degrees out"

Oliver took out his wand and dried me off. God bless that man…

"So does it help?" he asked after he put his wand away.

"Does what help?"

"Throwing rocks. Does it help at all?"

"As long as you don't hit the squid"

Oliver laughed and joined me. It was really nice. We were the only ones outside and it was really peaceful. With the leaves in all different colors and a few birds that still hadn't left yet. But Oliver of course ruined it.

"So at the end of November Hufflepuff plays Ravenclaw"

"Oliver," I groaned.

"What?"

"You ruined it!"

"Ruined what?"

"It was so peaceful and perfect. I almost forgot about yesterday for a second"

"Oh, I guess I did too, for a second," he added, "Sorry"

Hold up- did Oliver Wood, the Oliver Wood, just apologize to me? Oh, I got to rub it in…or I should've, but I didn't.

"So, since I ruined the moment…when were you going to tell me Flint asked you out?"

He wasn't even looking at me when he asked. Boy he was mad about that.

"After the game…" I said, looking at him with a guilty face. " he asked me Friday, for that night. I was going to tell you then, and normally I would've, but we had the match, and you didn't need anything else on your mind. I was going to tell you tomorrow"

"Why not today?" he still wasn't looking at me.

"Because we lost the match yesterday and I figured you didn't need anything else getting you upset. Besides, I figured you needed time to cool off," I was starring at the floor, kicking a small pebble into the lake. "I'm sorry…" The next thing I knew I was in Oliver's arms.

Yeah, wasn't expecting that.

"You know you can tell me anything," He said softly in my ear, "No matter what is going on"

I wanted to melt right there. And I probably could've-but he's my captain for God's sake! And so what if I saw him only in a towel! It was only once! No biggie right?

"Come on," he let go of me, "let's go back inside."

**5 pm**

Ugh! Marcus Flint asked me out again!

"So I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight if-"

Does this boy ever catch a hint?

"Marcus," yeah, he makes me call him Marcus. Not Marc, Marcus, "I'm still really bummed out about that game and all I want to do is eat chocolate." hey, that is no lie.

He smiled, and let me tell you, it isn't a pretty teeth. The boy's 17 and his teeth are already getting gray and rotting out of his mouth.

"I know how that fells," he said. I bet he does, we whooped their asses last year.

That was around 3:30.

Around four he brings me a box of chocolates. Ok, this was going way, way overboard.

"… before you told me that you'd just like to eat chocolates so I went and found you some." I must've dazed out there for a second because he called my name, "Katie?"

I snapped out of it. I hate being mean, but there's no other way he's gonna leave me alone.

I looked at the box of chocolates and handed them back to him. "Marcus, I'm sorry if I ever sent you the wrong signals but I don't want a boyfriend"

"But all those times in the library, you were so close to me," what the hell was he talking about?

Marcus, you were the one getting closer to me," I explained. He just looked at me like I had three heads. "I tried to send you hints, but you never caught them, so every time you got up I moved your chair farther away"

"So you never liked me?" I took him really off guard. But I'm a chaser, I'm supposed to.

"I'm sorry," I was, well, normally I would've-I hate being harsh like that- but it's Marcus Flint we're talking about.

He scowled at me and walked away. Hall way down the hall he shoved the chocolates in a first years hand. At least somebody got something out of it.

I sighed and went to find Oliver.

"HE WHAT!"

Did you know that Oliver has this vein on the right side of his neck? No? well lemme tell you, it came to life when I told him what happened.

"Er, he asked me out again. I said I was bummed out and wanted to eat chocolate so 30 minutes later come comes and gives me a box of chocolates," I summed up.

"What exactly did he say?" it was like 4:15, and we were standing under the big oak. Where Alicia and everyone else was, was beyond me.

"Exactly?"

"Exactly"

I took a deep breath and told him exactly what happened. Word from word. That little vein looked like it was going to burst out of him and start dancing on his neck.

"I'm going to kill him," Oliver said sinking down to the ground, his back against the trunk, legs spread out in front of him.

"Oh, don't go and do that," I said, sitting down cross legged to his left, my body facing him.

"And why not?"

"Because you'll expelled, our team will crumble, and you'll never see your name on that stupid cup"

Oliver smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I know I am"

"But when we play them-"

"You can play as foul as you want," his vein almost disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thank you all: Eruaphadriel, armr4sleep16, bubbleishness, bri007, and book lover 990, you guys are the best!**

**November 10, Tuesday, 3 I think**

So much homework, so much…Ahh…

On a happier note, I got an 'O' on my transfiguration project and Flint got a 'P'. he just came and asked me what I got. Boy was he mad. Not a good thing after I 'dumped' him-yeah, like I would ever go out with him. Oh well.

So much homework…

Oh look, here comes my god…

**5:30**

Yes, Oliver is my god incase anyone was wondering.

I was watching the Quidditch game in the grain of the table when he sat down next to me.

"Need help?"

"Yeeeees," I groaned. I knew he knew that I knew nothing about what I was supposed to know already. Wait, does that make sense?

"Help me in herbology?"

"Fine, just save me"

Oliver smiled and pulled back on my shoulders so I sat up.

"Why do they do this to me?"

"Do what?" Oliver asked.

"Give a ton of homework on the nights I have practice? I mean, everyday I don't, I have only some small thing to do. When I do have practice I have a Mt. Everest of homework"

"They hate us all," he couldn't have been more right.

I laughed and pulled out his herbology book and opened to the marked page. "What do you have to do?"

"Draw some kind of plant"

I cocked an eyebrow, "And why couldn't you do this?"

"Because I don't know which plant"

"Paying attention would help"

"No, she gave us a list of clues or some thing and we have to find out what plant and draw it"

"Ah," I never get neat little assignments like that.

Here were the clues:

_I hate the sun and live in dark dank places_

_Get in my way and I'll kill you_ (harsh much)

_I have no flowers and no thorns_

wow, I think he got the easiest thing in the world.

"Oliver, you dunce, it's the devil's snare!"

Oh my god, he's never gonna pass his N.E.W.T.S…

"You're kidding," he said looking over the clues. "But it says it has no thorns"

"The devil's snare _doesn't_ have any thorns"

"So how is it going to kill me?"

"By strangling you," I said, finding a picture of it in his book. "Now help me with potions."

**Little bit after midnight**

I don't think practice could've run any later.

It was our first practice since the match and Oliver is working us harder than ever.

Unfortunately Harry's broom was totaled and had to use one of the school's brooms, a Comet 1. That thing is ancient. I think it's older than me…

Oliver already gave him tons of magazines and is pressuring him to buy the most expensive broom out there. A Firebolt. I told him off already.

"Harry is not going to empty out his vault for a broom!"

"Why not?"

"Because he still has to get through school, not to mention afterwards!"

"But just think-!"

"I am thinking! I'm thinking what the hell will Harry do when he has no more money because you told him to go empty his vault on a broom!"

"He'll get a job!"

"Oliver! Get your head out of the clouds and back down to earth! He's 13! Who's gonna hire him so he can pay for school?"

"I would!"

"But you don't own a business!"

The team was watching us fight and laughing at the same time.

"What is so funny?" we both snapped at once.

"You two fight like a married couple," Fred said laughing.

"What!" once again we snapped at the same time then glared at each other and then back to the team, "Do not!"

They just flew away laughing hysterically.

"Get back up there Bell!"

When Oliver uses someone's last name, it's normally not a good thing. I glared at him before flying off to the other side of the feild.

I was cooling down when Oliver started up again around eight. "Harry, the Firebolt is-"

I was hovering next to George. I snatched his bat out of his hands, "Oliver Wood, if you don't stop harassing Harry I swear to god-!"

"-that you'll what? Hit me?"

I did. A bludger came buy and I swung it at him. I honestly didn't think that I would get him, but it did. It hit him right in his torso and he got knocked off his broom. I was just lucky that he was only 20 feet from the floor and that it had rained the other day so the ground was soft.

I think my eyes completely took over my head and I dropped the bat which fell to the ground.

"Nice shot," George said softly.

"OLIVER!" I screamed as I pelted down the field. All I could think was: I_ killed my captain I killed my captain I killed my captain! I killed Oliver! I knocked him off his broom and I killed him!  
_

It seemed to take forever to reach the other side of the field to the bottom of the goal post where Oliver was laying.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," I landed next to him. I shook his shoulders, "Oliver!" nothing, "OLIVER!" boy I had really done it, I thought I killed him. Then his eyes fluttered open for a second as the team landed next to me. "Oh thank god, you're not dead"

Oliver smiled cockily before closing his eyes again.

"That _was_ a good shot," Fred said. "Maybe we'll get off tomorrow"

I grabbed his robes by the collar and shook him roughly, "Is that all you can think of? I almost killed him!"

Alicia laughed, "I guess you're forgetting all the times we got hit in the chest"

"But we didn't fall off our brooms!"

"I did once," Angelina said as an after thought.

"I think we should bring him to the hospital wing," Harry said.

"Good idea," and the twins carried him up there, the rest of trailing behind.

So Madame Pomphrey put him in one of the beds and did all this nurse stuff.

They were all going to stay but I wouldn't let them, "I'm the one who almost killed him, I'll stay"

"Are you sure?" Angelina asked.

"Positive, you guys have homework and I'm almost completely finished, go"And they left.

After 15 minutes Oliver still hadn't woken up and I once again came under the assumption that I killed him.

_He's never going to wake up! He's dead! He's dead and I killed him!_

So you can imagine what I was like when after and hour he didn't wake up.

_I killed my captain! I killed Oliver Wood my freaking-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain! I'm gonna have to switch schools! Like any school would take a murderer! I'm gonna have to move back to the states. My grandparents are still there! But will they still love me? No I'll live in the country and off the land. I'll have this nice little burrow and I'll share it with some rabbits. Maybe a few prairie dogs and gophers too... Do prairie dogs eat rabbits?  
_

Around 10:30 I was ready to flee the country.

_I'll leave a note telling Alicia and everyone that I'm alright, but I have to leave. I'll leave the note on Oliver's dead body and I hope they understand that I'm leaving because I killed him. Maybe they'll send me some food. I hope they have a nice burial service for Oliver, they should defiantly bury him with his broom, he'd like that._

"Why did I have to kill you Oliver?" I asked aloud, moaning. And I put my hands back over my face.

"Who did you kill?" I dropped my hands and looked around. Besides me and the-so-thought-dead-Oliver, I was the only one hear. "Over here genius"

I looked at Oliver (who I still thought was dead) and realized that he was propped up on his elbows, eyes wide open and smiling. "Oliver!" I threw my arms around him. "I didn't kill you!"

"You thought you killed me?"

"Well, you fell off," I pulled away, "and I'm really really really really really really reaallllly sorry." I threw my arms around him and he held me tight.

"You thought I was dead?" he asked astounded, "your shot was good, but not that good"

He couldn't see it but I was smiling from ear to ear.

I shoulda known Oliver would never be brought down by the game he loves.

But my shot _was _good.

He pulled away, "How long have you been here?"

"Since we brought you here at eight"

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch, "Almost 11"

"You've been here for 3 hours?" I thought he was going to go into shock.

"I told you! I thought I killed you! I was about to get out of the country!" Oliver laughed, "it's not funny! I really thought I killed you!"

"Can I get out of here?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I hate the hospital wing… I'm leaving." He was getting out of his bed, but I pushed him back down.

"You're staying here, what if you have a broken rib? It could puncture your lung or something"

He sighed, "Well where's Madame Pomphrey?"

"No idea, I'll go find her"

I eventually found her dozing off in her office and she followed me back out. "

Well, you should be fine, no broken bones, but you'll have an ugly bruise tomorrow," Madame Pomphrey concluded.

"So he's not going to die?" I asked, hey, I had to be sure.

"Heavens no!" Madame Pomphrey laughed, "I suppose you're free to go Mr. Wood," she drew up a pass, "If Filch catches you," she explained.

"So you really thought you killed me?" Oliver asked as we headed back to the common room.

"Well, you were out of it for three hours"

"You didn't see me breathing?"

"I was a little preoccupied with the thought that I did kill you and I was planning to live in a burrow in the country with gophers"

Oliver laughed and placed an arm around my shoulders. "let's go get something to eat," and he steered me towards the kitchen.

We each got a bagel. I got sesame seed with cream cheese and Oliver got egg with butter. We finished our bagels in the kitchen and headed back towards the seventh floor.

"Oliver," I said softly, the third floor maybe, "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too"

-HOLD UP, Oliver Wood apologizing to me, again? I'm starting to like this habit.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," we had stopped in front of a portrait of some old guy sleeping,

"you were right" he sighed

- did he say I was right?

"It's alright, I snapped at you more and put you in a hospital bed, I think we're even," I smiled crookedly.

Once again, before I knew it, I was in Oliver's arms.

I'm starting to like this habit thing- no! no I don't! it's Oliver we're talking about! Stop thinking Katie, stop thinking!

"No more fighting," he whispered in my ear.

"Deal."

**

* * *

**

Reviews make me a very happy author!

I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, I feel like i short changed you guys. The next one will be great, promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Once, again: thanks everyone! I woke up and had like seven reviews waiting for me! I would write everyone's name down but some people review right after I put the chapter up, then I feel really bad. So…thanks everyone who reviewed! Love ya all!**

Nove**mber 18, Wednesday, after practice.**

Ok, so far my week as gone completely down the drain, and Oliver just topped it off with a way-too-long-to-describe-practice, well at least no one almost died.

But good news, the next Hogsmeade weekend is on the last weekend of November (29), last week of term. Yay! I can go Christmas shopping. And the good thing is it's Oliver's birthday right after. So I can a gift for him too!

Ha ha ha! This school has yet to bring me down!

**November 21, Friday, under the big oak, 6**

It snowed and still going! No one was paying attention in any of my classes, all of our eyes were transfixed at the white flurries, only a pane of glass away. Some of my teachers completely gave up, like Professor Flitwick.

He taught us a charm that would make it snow inside, with out the disadvantages (no cold and it doesn't melt into a watery mess). Professor Lupin was nice about it too. But Snape would die before he let us off the hook. Even though the snow had completely covered the windows to the small dungeon, we still pressed on. Bastard…

As soon as classes ended we ran up to the tower, got changed and meet under the big oak. We built a snowman, which we built in Oliver's likeness, a broom and a sour face. Fred and George pretended that Snowman Oliver was yelling at them.

"What's that, oh dear captain of mine?" Fred asked the mute snowman, "You think I'm the greatest Quidditch player ever? Thank you!" he squealed and walked over to the real Oliver, who was sitting under the tree, "Why aren't you ever that nice to me?"

Oliver laughed before standing up and throwing a snowball at him, that's when all hell let loose. Fred jumped on Oliver, and tried pushing his face in the snow. George threw a snow ball at Angelina so I jumped on him. Then he started giving me a piggyback ride and that was fine and dandy until he 'accidentally' fell on his back. Angelina pulled him off of me so I could breath and Alicia threw a snowball at his face. And it went on like that, until we all fell down in the snow under the oak tree.

"That…was the…best," Fred said breathing heavily. Running around in a foot and a half of snow for a hour is not an easy task.

"Hey, lets make snow angels," Angelina offered.

And like little kids who just got a snow day, we made snow angels.

"The worst part," I said, in the midst of making mine "is when you get up and there is a single hand, right in the middle"

"Here," Oliver, being a-too-cool-for-snow-angels-seventh-year, had finished quickly and offered me a hand. He helped me up and guess what, no hand.

"Perfect," I said softly as we admired my handiwork-that-could've-been-mistakened-for-a-two-year-olds.

After two hours of messing aroundin the snow we headed inside and went up to the common room. Not before stopping at the kitchen and grabbing butter beer, a thermos of hot chocolate, and bags of cookies to bring up with us.

We all got changed into warm, dry sweats and sat on the couches in front of the hearth which had a huge fire going.

"So what cookies do we got?" Fred asked, looking in his, "I've got raisin, uck"

"Oat meal," Oliver checked his bag.

"I've got butter scotch," Angelina offered.

"Peanut butter here," haha, I got my favorite.

"George, what do you have?" Fred asked.

"Ummm, blueberry?" George asked aloud holding up one of his.

"Oh! I got the chocolate chip!" Alicia shouted. Of course we shared though, what are we? Barbarians-not including Fred and George that is.

**That's not very nice Katie**

**_Besides, Fred is the real barbarian, not me._**

**maybe, but you're the perv in the family.**

**_I think you're forgetting Percy._**

**no, Percy's the prick**

**_well, what did you say I was?_**

**perv **

**_oh_**

My God, I can't get up for one second with out the twins vandalizing you.

**November 22, Saturday, 8 am.**

I would've slept in later but I had this bizarre dream and I couldn't get to sleep after wards. Here, I'll tell you after I finish up about last night.

We stayed on the couch in the common room until like 11 at night. Around ten Oliver brings up-what else? -Quidditch.

"So only 5 days until Ravenclaw plays Hufflepuff," he said in what he wanted to be an off hand way.

We all groaned.

Then a little light bulb went off in my head. "Hey, let's make a pool"

"Why do we need a swimming pool right after a snow storm?" Fred asked.

"No, a betting pool," I explained. "Like we all did at the World Cup"

They were all game and I drew up the chart. "Now no skipping out when you have to pay. Oh, and the minimum is 5 sickles." I warned and 5 heads nodding in agreement.

"I'll put in 10 sickles and 5 knuts that Ravenclaw kills Hufflepuff," Oliver said, writing his name and amount down.

"Holding a grudge?" Alicia said smiling.

"No," for the record, Oliver is a terrible, TERRIBLE liar. Eventually we filled up the chart.

"So Oliver," Angelina said, "What do you want for your birthday"

"Like we all don't know," I said mumbling loudly.

Everyone laughed and Oliver playfully punched my shoulder.

"He probably wants us all to empty out our vaults, pitch in and get him a Firebolt," George said.  
O

liver almost spat out the butter beer he was drinking, "Don't even bring that up," he laughed.

Then George passed me a beaters bat I just stared at it, "We're waiting on the bludger," he explained.

We all cracked up hysterically.

"So how's Marcus Flint doing these days?" Alicia asked

"Did he get you anymore chocolates?" Angelina added.

"Or is he popping those pimples of his?"

The butter beer in my mouth sprayed across the room at that last one. I instantly placed a hand over my mouth laughing before I did anything else. The room burst into laughter once again.

"Scourgify," Alicia managed through laughs and cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry," I said meekly.

"At least you didn't almost kill anyone," Angelina laughed.

"What is this?" I asked standing up, "Make fun of Katie day?"

"It's always make fun of Katie day," Fred and George said together.

Ok, so I set myself up for that one. I plopped back down on the couch next to Oliver, laughing with everyone else.

Around 10 Alicia and Angelina went to bed, and Fred and George soon followed. Were they leaving me alone with Oliver on purpose? I don't need a boyfriend for crying out loud.

"I hope Ravenclaw, kills Hufflepuff…" I said softly, starring at the fire

"So why didn't you bet on that?" Oliver asked.

"Because just because I want it to happen doesn't mean it will," I sighed, Oliver's arm somehow made it around my shoulders. When did that get there?

"Who says it won't?"

"The facts"

"What facts?"

"Well, the Ravenclaw chasers are better than the Hufflepuff, but the Ravenclaw keeper is weak on his left hoop. So that would be everyone's right and mostly stronger hand," I looked over to Oliver and he was starring at me. "What? Isn't it simple?"

"Why hasn't anybody else pick that up?"

"You mean you haven't?" if he said yes, I dunno what I woulda done.

"No, I have, but no else I know. How'd you figure it out?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I always shoot lefty before righty. It was harder to get a shoot by him lefty, normally it's the opposite." he was still starring, "gosh, you know I have a brain under all this blonde hair, right?"

Oliver laughed, "yeah I know. I also know it doesn't kick in during potions"

"No, that's when it goes for a walk around the grounds." he laughed again. "so what do you want for your birthday?"

He thought for a second, "Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

"Not even a Firebolt?"

"That's not fair, you can't get me that. I won't let you get me that"

"I just asked what you wanted, not what you wanted from me." I smiled slyly, "gotcha"

So we talked for 45 minutes and I headed up to bed.

"Night, Oliver"

"Night ,Sleeping Beauty," he called softly as I climbed the stairs.

Which is really weird now that I think of it. Not him saying that but how it relates to my dream. I think I was Sleeping Beauty. I don't know, alls I know is that I was running around in a floor length _gown_ and I think a tiara on my head. I can tell you I was not happy. And I was watching Oliver fly above me-in a kilt! A KILT! How bizarre hu? Can you understand now why I couldn't get to sleep?

**November 27, Thursday, after dinner**

Haha! Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff. No really! Ravenclaw was up by 50 and then they caught the snitch! Haha! I wanted Ravenclaw to win. I'm a sucker for grudges.

And so are Fred and George, they threw a small in their dorm for the team. Celebrating the 'conquering of our enemy'. I'm so glad they lost though. Plus, we're about a gillion times better than Ravenclaw and therefore it just proves the pint that we are at least a ga-gillion times better than Hufflepuff. So there. And they did cheat with us.

And now we're not out of the running for the cup! Hufflepuff is though! We can still have our name on the god damn thing! I can't tell you how happy Oliver was. When that Cho girl caught the snitch, I thought he was going to jump off the stands and kiss her he was so happy.

**Later in the common room**

"You had a dream about me?" Oliver asked, reading my diary, "And I was wearing a kilt?"

We were all in the common room, sitting on the couch and chairs in front of the fire, attempting to do our homework.

I swiped you out of his hands, "If you don't like my bizarre dreams, don't read it"

It was simple enough for him to understand, or so I thought. I started doing my potions-or rather tried doing my potions-again.

"And you were running around in a gown and tiara?" he was reading you again

"Oliver!" I snatched you out of his hands again and hit him over the head with you before stuffing you back in my bag. Sorry!

Oliver rubbed his head, "You didn't have to hit me"

"You didn't have to read my notebook"

"You mean 'your diary?"

"No I mean 'my notebook' to 'write down all my teenage thoughts'," I explained, rolling my eyes at what my mom had said 3 months ago.

Eventually, Alicia finished and went to the library to find a book. Oddly enough George went with her. George read something he doesn't have to? Please. And Angelina and Fred went to go play chess. Leaving me and Oliver on the couch.

I know what they're up to. Oliver isn't my boyfriend! They can leave us alone all they want. Nothing is ever going to happen!

"So what else happened in that dream of yours?" he asked, pretending to help me with potions. I guess he caught on to what everyone else was doing too.

"Didn't you read about it already?" pretending to write something down.

"Yeah, but how do I know that's it?"

"Because I say so and I'm an honest person"

"Your point?"

I sighed and really wrote something down. I still have to finish that stupid homework now that I think about it.

"So, am I in any other dreams of yours?" he asked after a while.

"Sure, why not?" this was getting annoying.

"So I'm in all of your fantasies?"

"Of course, Oliver. What ever inflates your ego"

Oliver laughed lightly, and dropped the subject.

So what if in another dream he was chasing after me like a madman playing the bagpipes?  
It meant absolutely nothing right? Hell, like I would believe anything else.

**November 28, Friday, 2**

"So what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Alicia asked.

"Gosh 'Lic," I said, "it's not even December yet"

Oh, and 'Lic' is pronounced like 'lease'. I know, but that's the only other word I could relate it too.

"Oh, that reminds me," Fred said.

"Mum says you're all invited to spend Christmas with us," his twin finished.

And of course, we all accepted.

Like I would turn down a week and a half of Mrs. Weasley's cooking? I mean my mom and dad are great cooks, but Mrs. Weasley could've opened up a restaurant if she wanted.

We were outside in one of the courtyards

"Brilliant," Fred said gleefully, "Now we can spend the better part of vacation pranking Percy!"

"I'm in," I said raising my hand and everyone else followed suite.

But seriously, who would pass up pranking Percy for almost two weeks?

**Reviews make me a very happy person! **

**And to late reviewers: don't just review for the last chp you read, review for all of them! the more reviews i get, the happier i'll be:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but the 11th was my birthday and so over the weekend my family came over and we went to the beach and stuff, because you know, it's my birthday and everyone has to succumb to my wishes…or so I would like…**

**Oh and I started a new story, I know I know, I will finish this one, don't worry. But I have no clue if it's good or not. So when you're done reading this one, go onto my profile and click on 'Puddlemere United', yes that's the title. Yes, I know I'm original…**

**November 29, Saturday, 9 am**

haha haha! 1 more hour! Just one more hour! Oh, I can't wait!

**Later**

Hogsmeade is the only good and pure thing about Hogwarts. I mean really, they let us go into a town where there is a huge candy shop, the ultimate pranking store, and a haunted house. Honestly, what other school would let their students do that?

And I got Oliver the perfect gift. I mean the perfect gift which I'm not going to say incase some one is going to read this book. So take that Fred and George. And it was snowing there so of course we eventually had a snowball fight.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone thought we were first years," Angelina said as we sat down in The Three Broomsticks. We were practically dripping wet, but luckily we remembered that drying charm.

Ok, maybe it was Alicia who remembered but that eventually filters to me, so I know it too.

"Good times as first years though," Fred said as he took a sip of butter beer, his eyes glazing over.

"We were so innocent," George added.

We nearly spit out our butter beer.

"You two were never innocent," Oliver said.

"Oh, but we were," Fred rebutted, "until we stole the Marauders' Map"

"Too bad we gave it to Harry…" George trailed.

"What?" half of the people stared at me, "I thought we were next in line for that!"

I motioned to Alicia and Angelina

"Well, Harry needed it more," Fred took another sip of butter beer.

Angelina snorted, "Since when have you been so righteous?"

The twins just shrugged their shoulders.

All of the sudden the warm and cozy pub went cold and silent. And our warm butter beers turned cold. We looked out the window we were sitting next to and outside two dementors hovered past.

"There are dementors in Hogsmeade?" Alicia asked softly and George put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I guess they're looking for Black here too," Oliver said, still starring out the window.

I hate those damn things.

**November 31, Tuesday, 9 pm**

Perfect! That is my gift in a nutshell! Perfect!

Anyway, as soon as classes were over we went and got changed, then took that secret passage to Honeyduke's cellar, and then made our way to The Three Broomsticks where we celebrated. Fred and George sang their rendition of 'Happy Birthday' while the rest of us continuously were popping party poppers. I got this long green elf hat.

Hey! It's better than what Alicia and Angelina got. Alicia got this really corny wizards hat and Angelina got a stuffed vulture on a purple bonnet. hehe hehe...

"Hmmm….I could get used to this…" Fred said looking up at his ring leader's hat. It was about two feet too high.

"Ok, one more round of butter beer on me," George said, "and then…presents!"

So we all dished out or presents.

"Here," George said, giving Oliver a package that looked suspiciously like a broom. I swear, if Oliver thought that we would really get him a broom, I would crack up hysterically. But so it happens, it was a broom.

Or a children's broom. You know the kind that only fly two feet off the ground. But George added a little touch and scribbled 'Firebolt' on the side. Oliver starred at his new 'Firebolt' and cracked up laughing like everyone else.

I whipped a tear of laughter out of my eye, "Will you ever let me live that down?" I asked as Oliver opened Fred's gift, a second hand beater's bat and a muggle ball that has 'bludger' written on it in permanent marker.

Everyone in the pub was starring at us we were laughing so loud.

Angelina got Oliver a navy blue tee shirt that said 'Captain' on the front and 'I said "FLY!" not "FALL OFF!" on the back. Oh boy was that dead on…

And Alicia got him a gag agenda book that said things like: Practice, Practice, Harass Team, Practice, Special midnight Practice, New No Eating Diet For Team, Sit On Fat Ass On The Ground And Shout Untrue Insults At Hard Working Team, and other such things that Oliver had already accomplished over the past week.

And me, I gave him a Quidditch team. Our Quidditch team. No, I did not give him the deeds to our soul. I got him this miniature wooden team that I charmed in our likeness. The little Fred and George were back sassing Angelina and Alicia, and the little me was yelling at little Oliver and little Harry was watching us go at it. Eventually the little Oliver yelled at all of us to get back on our brooms and the little us did.

We watched the little us fly around the pub, laughing hysterically. Eventually the little me sent a bludger flying at little Oliver and thankfully missed this time and little Oliver yelled at little me some more.

"I don't have to feed them, do I?" Oliver asked laughing while he gave me a friendly hug.

"No," I answered and he pulled away. "Just take your anger out on them and not at us"

"Amen!" The rest of the team chorused.

**Yes, I know it was short. But don't worry I have this huge idea for the next chp and I already have it on paper, but I have to type it up. I'll be back!**

**remember, go read my other fanfic, I need to know if it's good!**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! I've finally updated! It might've taken like years but I finally updated! Everybody 'YAY!' ok, ok I'll start! YAY!**

**Oh, while I was reading HBP, I realized that Katie was a year younger than Alicia and everybody, and for my fanfic's sake, we're going to pretend that J.K. Rowling never mentioned that.**

**December 8, Friday, 9 pm**

I came out of transfig., knowing I had just failed the double period test and I was heading back to the common room.

"Katie!"

I turned around and there was Oliver, making his way through the crowd. Normally I don't see him in the hall unless I'm going to charms every other day.

"Katie," He had finally made his way over to me. He held me roughly by the elbow, rattling me a bit.

"Meet me at the pitch in 30 minutes," he whispered in my ear roughly before rushing down the stairs.

"Ok," I called to his back. What was I going to tell him, 'no'? He's my captain for Christ's sake. I couldn't say no. But I should've realized something was wrong.

1: Oliver never calls a last minute practice.

2: he was walking all weird and hunched over. Oliver is like almost 6 feet tall and never tried to look shorter.

3: He's never grabbed me so roughly. He rarely touches me at all and when he does it's only when I a guiding hand or a hug.

4: he was moving all rigid and awkward. I've been on the same team as him for the past four years, his movements are always fluid and smooth. He's a keeper, he has to be, we all do.

5: I don't think Oliver has ever, EVER, called me Katie. Ever since he meet me when I tried out for the team, it has always been Kat. He's the only one who calls me that.

I should've gone and found Alicia or Angelina or the tins to make sure Oliver told them, but Oliver would never miss anyone. So, I went to the pitch. I just assumed it was practice. When has Oliver Wood ever gone to the pitch and not run practice?

So I changed into my robes. No one else was in the locker room. I just figured I was either the first or the last one here. Both have happened before. I went out onto the field, expecting the team to be there and Oliver yelling at me for being late.

But not even Oliver was out there. I stood stupidly in the middle of the field with my broom in my hand. I looked at my watch, I was supposed to be here at 3:30 and it was getting close to 4. I should've turned on my heel and left.

Then I saw someone signaling me from one of the top stands. I squinted a bit and realized it was Oliver.

So I flew up there and found Oliver. He was sitting on the 2nd bench, his feet on the 1st and leaning back on the 3rd. And he was eating a bag of nacho cheese chips. More weird stuff. Oliver never, ever, once in a blue moon, ate chips. And when he did they were always cool ranch. He looked up when I landed in front of him.

"Hey Katie," he said smiling, "Sit." he patted the spot next to him.

Even his smile was weird. Like he wasn't sure how to move his mouth, like he was smiling for the first time. And, he gave me a command! He didn't ask me to sit, he told me to sit. I never let Oliver order me around unless it was during practice, other than that he knew there was a very firm boundary.

Either way I sat down to his left.

"Where is everyone?" I asked,_ how early was I?  
_

he moved closer to me, "What do you mean?" his accent completely gone.

"The team, where are they?" I was looking onto to field and when I looked back he was even closer. It was the only time I had ever been uncomfortable around him.

"They're not coming," he moved even closer so he was only like two inches away.

I knew something was wrong.

But it was Oliver. Wasn't it?

"Are you feeling OK Oliver?" I moved down the bench, but he moved closer. every time I moved away, he moved closer.

"Why do you ask?" my back was against the wall of the stand, but he kept inching closer.

"I dunno, you seem..."

"Seem what?" my whole spine was plastered to the wall, from my tail bone to my head. I wanted to sink into it.

He couldn't have been closer. I realized he smelt funny. No, not funny, funky. Like something crawled down his shirt and died.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" I asked, placing a hand on his chest, hoping to stop him from getting any closer.

"Perfect," they he swiped my hand away and kissed me.

Kissed me! The Oliver Wood, my freaking-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain, who has never ever made a move in his life to kiss me! And it was horrible!…I could taste the nacho cheese on his lips. I stopped it the second it started. I pushed him off me and slapped him across the face.

"What has gotten into you Ol-!"

He cut me off with a punch to the face. I felt a trickle of blood from my left cheek bone as he kissed me again. This time I pushed him off with my left leg, punched him in the mouth with my right hand and kicked him in the side of the face with my right foot. He tumbled off the bench to the floor of the stand . I jumped from the bench I was on to the floor where my broom was.

I looked at Oliver before I picked up my broom. He was using the bench to get up and his skin was moving in lumps. Like there were bugs crawling under his skin. Then dark greasy hair replaced Oliver's brown and his amber eyes turned into black ugly coals. I couldn't look anymore. I picked up my broom as Marcus Flint stood up, dressed in Griffindor robes.

He wiped the blood from his mouth, laughing cruelly. The first thing that registered was that my wand was back in my locker. Just as this to mind, Marcus reached into his robes for his, still laughing. I

did the first thing that came to mind. I ran and jumped of the stand, holding onto my broom tight. Let me tell you, free falling is not a good feeling. 15 feet before I hit the ground I hopped on my broom. I don't think I've ever flown faster. I looked back once before I flew over the opposite stands back to the castle. Marcus Flint was still in the stand, yelling and fire misaimed curses and hexes at me. I flew all the way to the main entrance of the school, flat against my broom, my feet barely skimming the grass.

I ran through the doors and sprinted up my stairs. I got a lot of weird looks. I was a speck of scarlet in a sea of black, carrying my broom no less. I knew I had to find Oliver, and I ran around like crazy trying to find him. I finally found him on the seventh floor, heading towards the Fat Lady. Thank god he was alone.

"Oliver!" I was trying not to break down. "Oliver!"

He finally turned around. He wasn't wearing the black robe or vest, his collared shirt was untucked and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His tie was loosened and he was carrying a few books in his right hand.

"Kat?" then he saw the blood and tears trickling down my face. He dropped his books and sprinted towards me. I meet him half way down the corridor where he scooped me up in his arms. I pulled back as a thought struck me. What if it wasn't Oliver, but someone else?

"Oliver, is that you?" I asked through small sobs, turning his face this way and that, trying to find something that didn't belong.

He grabbed my wrists gently, "Kat, what happened?"

His accent, the one that I was so used to and loved, was back. It was definitely Oliver. I threw my arms around his neck and started sobbing. He pulled away and held my shoulders.

"Kat, tell me what happened," he was looking straight into my watery eyes, but I could barely talk.

"You, you told me to-to meet y-you at the pitch an-and-"

"Kat, what are you talking about?"

"W-well, it wasn't you you, but you"

Even I knew I sounded ridiculous. Oliver looked completely dumbfounded. He guided me to an empty classroom where dust was collecting everywhere. He gently nudged me into one of the chairs and kneeled in front of me on one knee. He took my broom and placed it on the floor next to him. Then he helped me take off all my padding, my hands were shaking so much I couldn't unbuckle and unlace them.

He transfigured a desk into a pot of warm water and a cloth, and he gently started cleaning the cut on my left cheek bone. "Kat, what happened?"

I took a long shaky breath, "I came out of a double transfig. test and you, well I thought it was you-you were acting all weird, you grabbed my elbow roughly and told me to meet you at the pitch in 30 minutes. But you always say half and hour and you were moving really awkward and hunched over and-" I stopped and took a deep breath, Oliver was still cleaning the blood on my face and neck. "So I went to the pitch and got ready for practice-but it was last minute and you never call a last minute practice. So I went onto the field and you were in one of the high stands so I flew up there.

"You were eating a bag of nacho cheese chips-I know you hate those- and you kept calling me 'Katie' but you always call me 'Kat'. you were acting all weird so I asked if you were OK and you said perfect. Then you kissed me," Oliver's eyes grew large with shock and anger and starred at me, "I pushed you off and slapped you. Then you punched me and started kissing me again. So I pushed you off with my left leg, punched you in the mouth and kicked you in the side of the head with my other foot. You fell on the floor and when you were getting up your face started to crawl like there were bugs underneath and then you were Marcus Flint," Oliver stopped again when I mentioned Flint's name.

Good thing because I completely broke down. I almost pushed Oliver over. I fell on the floor in front of him, threw my arms around his neck and buried my head in his chest. He held me tight and rocked back and forth slightly.

"It's OK Kat," he cooed softly as I sobbed, drenching part of his shirt, "it's OK"

He held my head in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs, "Better?"

I nodded and he dropped his hands. "Anything else?"

I nodded again and continued. "Then he stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, laughing," I paused for a second. "Then he went to pull out his wand-"

"-did you have yours?" it was the only time he interrupted.

I shook my head and looked at the floor, "no, so before he drew it, I jumped of the stand. I got on my broom ¾ of the way down and flew to the castle as fast as I could to find you"

A lock of hair had fallen in front of my face and Oliver tucked it behind my ear. When I looked up, he was smiling lovingly.

He helped my up, "Come on, lets go to the common room, you can get your stuff from the locker room tomorrow.

Oliver guided me with one hand around my waist. In his other hand he was carrying my broom with my padding slid on it. Everyone we passed, Oliver glared at with burning eyes. I knew if he saw Marcus's face, he would rip it off.

**YAY! I updated! I hope it was good! I felt really bad for making you guys wait so long. So review and tell me whatcha think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY! My reviewers are back! I've missed you guys! Oh, I'm gonna update a lot more now. But I have camp on Monday. It's like two weeks but it's not sleep away. Volleyball baby. Outside hitter, oh yeah. Eight hours of straight volleyball. I'm going to town with this one!**

**Ok, back to the story!**

**November 9, Saturday, 7 am**

I'm not sure why I broke down so much yesterday. I mean, sure it was unpleasant but I normally don't breakdown like that. It only happened once before and that's when I caught my first boyfriend cheating on me. I mean back then I was young and…and I dunno. I'm not saying I'm some cold hard stone that doesn't let anybody in or let tears out, I've cried! I guess because it was Flint. Or was it because I thought it was Oliver? And if it was that, was it because it was horrible or because I was disappointed that it wasn't? I dunno. I'm just gonna try and block it out. But it's gonna be hard for everyone else to block out my swollen cheek. God damn it.

**After breakfast**

"I get dibs on Flint's ugly face first!" Angelina said while I was trying to eat my eggs. but some how they didn't taste right.

I had told the rest of my friends what happened last night once I calmed down and had a hot coco in my hands, sitting in the common room and out of my Quidditch robes.

"Get in line…" Oliver growled. He was skimming up and down the Slytherin table. But I knew Flint wasn't going to be there, I checked too. His friends were sitting without him.

I just sighed, starring at my eggs, hunched over and my hands in my lap.

"You should probably go see Madame Pomphrey," Alicia said, her fingers gently skimming over my cut and swollen cheek. I swiped her hand away and gave her a small smile, "I'll be fine, don't worry"

"Too late…" Oliver muttered under his breath, only loud enough for me to hear, in a raspy voice, he was playing with his eggs.

"We'll get him," Fred said, and Oliver cast him a dark look and held it, Fred was looking rather uncomfortable.

"That is, if there's anything left of him after Woody over here left anything," George recovered for his twin and Oliver went back to his-what-he-called-half-eaten-eggs-which-were-in-fact-just-played-with-eggs.  
I

just sighed, "Guys really, it's nothing..."

"Katie! He could've raped you!" Alicia shrieked rather loudly. I got a few curious looks from some Hufflepuffs in the next table over.

"Could you scream any louder?" I said rather meanly. I took a breath and smiled as much as I could, "I'm sorry 'Lic, but you know I would never let it get that bad"

"But you didn't even have your wand..."

I guess what she said finally made me realize why I had such a major meltdown. I guess some small part of me, deep down in my gut, was screaming that, but the rest of me was screaming something louder, and I could only hear the second.

**Noon**

After breakfast I let Angelina and Alicia and everyone else drag me to the hospital wing.

"Guys really! It's just a cut and a swollen cheek!" I protested, "I've had so much worse and been fine!"

"Oh yeah?" Angelina said, holding my left arm rather tight. Damn she's strong.

"Yeah!"

"Like when?" That was Fred, he was pushing against my back with both hands.

"Like this!" I wrench my hand from Angelina and pointed to the small scar under my right eye where a bludger had hit me almost three years ago. "Remember?"

"No," Angelina grabbed my arm again, this time, her nails digging into my skin she was holding onto me so hard.

By now, I was so determined not to get to the hospital wing, I sat on the floor. They really didn't understand. If I went to the hospital wing, Madame Pomphrey would want to know how I got hurt and I'd rather not explain the situation. For the record, I am a terrible liar. I mean, sometimes I get lucky but even if I get away with something, then I feel guilty the rest of the day and then some.

"I'm not going to the hospital wing," I said as Angelina dug even deeper into the only left arm I had. I thought it was going to pop off she was holding it so tight.

"Alright," Oliver said, he was holding my right arm firmly. Firmly, not digging into my only left arm, but firmly. I'm gonna have to teach Angelina that word, she was cutting off my circulation.

I sighed, "Thanks Ol-"

But the next second he had me draped over his shoulders and was walking to the Hospital Wing a lot faster than we were going before.

"OLIVER!" I screamed, kicking and punching. I was not going to the hospital wing. "Oliver! Put me down!"

"Nope"

"OLIVER SCOTTY-PANTS WOOD"

"It's not going to happen," he put his other arm across my legs so I couldn't kick. He was chuckling to himself as everyone else followed behind, making faces at me and laughing.

"**OLIVER**! I am NOT going to the Hospital Wing!"

Two minutes later, I was strapped in a hospital bed.

"I hate you all," I said, looking at the leather straps across my chest and arms, stomach, knees, wrists, and ankles, "Is all this necessary? I'm not a mental patient, it's only a swollen cheek!" I tried to squirm around for squirming sake but I couldn't even budge. I should've figured that because I could hardly breathe.

I sighed in defeat, "ok, you win, I'm here," I said looking at my smug looking friends, "what do you want with me?"

"Only to fix that cheek," Madame Pomphrey said, turning my head so she could see my cheek. She was on my right so let me tell you, she turned my head so hard and fast it cracked like five times. "Oh, a little tense, are we?"

I laughed lightly, but it was not because what she said was funny, "Looks like it…" Why does everyone want to tear pieces of me off? First it was Angelina with my arm, now Madame Pomphrey wants my head as a slovenlier.

Who wants my feet ? Anybody? Free feet! Get your free feet! We also have a right arm and both legs! Who wants 'em?

"So how did you get this?" Madame Pomphrey asked, her wand tip on top of my cheek, I winced when she asked, I guess she thought it hurt because she said, "I'm sorry dear, didn't mean to prod so hard"

"It's ok," avoiding the question was my number one goal at the moment.

"So...?"

"So what?"  
"How did you get this?"

"Er…," I took a deep breathe. A teacher was going to find out any way. "Marcus Flint hit me-"

"-With a bludger"

I looked at my friends and realized Oliver was the one who cut me off. That man is god. If I wasn't strapped in, I would probably be on the floor bowing.

Madame Pomphrey looked at him. Her wand tip was on me, but she looked like she was prodding him.  
"

We were having a scrimmage," Oliver explained, "Flint was trying to show his beater the right way-Crabbe, he's new on the team-and when he did, he hit Kat"

Madame Pomphrey nodded, eyeing him like she wasn't sure to believe him or not. But I guess she did because she started working on my cheek. I looked over to Oliver while she was working and I caught a playful wink.

**4 o'clock**

"Sorry"

Everyone else had left. Madame Pomphrey said it would be a while for the spell to work and my cheek to go back down to normal size. Exactly 2 hours and 32 minutes it took. I know she elongated the spell! That woman hates me…

But by then Oliver was the only one waiting with me. He said to everyone else that they could go and that I was the one who waited for him that time, and so he should wait for me.

"Sorry for what?" Oliver asked confused, sitting on the chair next to my bed.

"For making you wait," I was still strapped in that god damn hospital bed.

He smiled, "That's no reason to be sorry. You waited almost all night that one time"

I shrugged my shoulders as much as the straps would allow, "I was the one who did the damage, remember?"

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah, how could I forget?"

"It's not funny! I would hit you if I was tied up like a mental patient"

He laughed even harder.

"Oliver," I groaned.

His laugh died down a bit. Then he stood up and kissed my forehead, "I'll go find Madame Pomphrey, your cheek looks better." And he went to go find her.

Meanwhile, I was sitting rigid in my little mental patient bed ponder what happened.

_What was that all about? That was the real Oliver right? Why is the world confusing me like this?  
_

Oliver returned with Madame Pomphrey a few minutes later. The whole time she was poking my cheek I was thinking to tell me head to stop thinking.

_he's your captain! It was probably just some captain-chaser/team mate/ player protector thing right? I mean, what else could it be? _

_God damn it Katie! Stop thinking! _

_If anything it was a friendly peck, which was exactly what it was. I mean, we've been friends for the past 4 years, why shouldn't we have friendly pecks? I mean, it would make the world a better place._

_I said stop thinking!_ (I took a mental deep breath here)_ you're probably still worked up from yesterday and that's all._

_Look! Oliver is fine. Why shouldn't you be fine? Then we can all be fine._

_I SAID STOP THINKING!  
_

So for once I listened to my head and stopped thinking. But it was probably only because Madame Pomphrey had gone back to poking my cheek.

"Well, I got the swelling down, do you want me to get rid of the cut?"  
"NO!"

She made this tsk tsk type of noise and started un-strapping me. The second I was free I sprinted out of there and up the next hall. I wanted to put as much distance between me and that bed. Oliver eventually caught up to me and stopped my frantic running.

"That was such a bad idea!" I said as he turned me around, "I will never let you guys drag me in there again!"

Oliver chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I rubbed one of my wrists, "that woman hates me"

He put an arm around my shoulders, "everyone hates you," I know he caught the look I gave him but he only laughed louder, "come one, let's go get your stuff from the locker room"

And he steered me down to the pitch. We got my stuff from my locker and threw it in my bag that was still in there with all my books. He wouldn't let me carry it, he insisted that he should.

"Oliver really," I sighed, "I only got hit, I can handle a bag of clothes"

Oliver smiled, "I'm sure you could." he slung my messenger bag over his shoulder and ignored anything else I said on the subject.

Half way back I gave him a hug around his shoulders. "Thanks"

"For what?" he asked as we continued walking, "For strapping you in a mental patient bed? Any time"

"Number one: NEVER again! Number two: I meant yesterday genius"

He put an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, "You don't need to thank me," he whispered in my ear.

**I would thank everyone of my reviewers, but i would be here for hours! I love you all (in a author/reviewer way) and hope you all review again!**

**I'll update soon! Promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got SO many reviews! As always, thanks everyone! Almost everyone wants Oliver to kill Marcus, so I shall make it so! Probably not this chapter though, I have to see where I go with this. It might happen though, no promises.**

**Oh, I realized a mistake, but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. In the last chap. I said it was November 9, but it was really December 9th. I thought if I told you here all would be fine and dandy, most of you probably didn't pick it up though.**

**Ok, I'll stop rambling and start writing now!**

**December 15, Friday, potions**

Well, I guess Alicia and Angelina have kept their mouths shut because as of now, there are no rumors flying around the school about what happened. Amen.

**End of potions**

Apparently the teachers don't know either because they keep piling homework on me. Did I mention Professor Lupin is out sick so Snape is covering for him? No? well that means I have four periods of Snape every other day! It's killing me!

And 24 inch essay on werewolves? Who gives a damn about werewolves? I for one don't! why do I need to recognize them? What am I doing? Roaming around the woods looking for werewolves? Besides, Snape doesn't even have right to assign us homework in D.A.D.A.! He's not the damn teacher!

**tell me about it…**

go away Fred

**…no**

**Right before dinner**

Ugh! So-o-o-o-o-o much homework!

So I was sitting at my favorite table in the library when Alicia and Angelina came in, looking oddly happy/giddy.

"Oh no, oh no no no no!" I slapped my hand over my cheek as they sat down, I still had a cut there, nothing big, "I am NOT going back to the hospital wing"

Alicia laughed slightly, "No silly, we know you've been feeling down..."  
"So we thought we'd get you something to cheer you up." Angelina finished happily.

I think my ears perked up like three feet, "Chocolate?"

"No..."

"Candy?"

"No..."

"Butter beer?"

"No..."

I rattled my brain. "What?"

They were smiling very slyly and Alicia started to unfold what looked like a photograph.

"NO! Hell no!"

"What?" Alicia asked innocently enough, continuing to unfold the photo.

"I am NOT going on a date!"

"But why not?" Angelina moaned.

"Don't I have enough on my plate?" I asked realistically, well, I thought I did.

That shut them up, for now.

Don't get me wrong, Alicia and Angelina are the best friends a girl could ask for. But I hate it, HATE it, when they try and get me a boyfriend. Once Alicia set me up with one of her cousins…I don't even know what to say about it, it was that bad.

**9 pm.**

Oliver Wood is constantly surprising me. Sometimes it's bad, and sometimes it's good. Like practice, that was a bad surprise, he worked us like dogs for almost four hours! FOUR! And what happened after practice, that was a good surprise, in a bad way. Actually, it wasn't that much of a surprise, but it still made me smile once the initial shock was over.

We all trudged back into the main entrance way, our bags over our shoulders, but still in our Quidditch robes. (Saturday is wash day) And there was this group of Slytherins near the entrance to the dungeons.

"They think they could actually win?" came one girl's voice.

"Hey Marcus, didn't you…with that Katie Bell…?" a boy laughed

"Yeah," said a voice, that I would rather forget, chuckling. "Boy, was she-"

My cheeks must have been the same color as my robes. I looked down at the floor and started to walk again. But before I took two steps someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was George. I looked at the rest of my friends and they were all watching Oliver march across the entrance towards the Slytherins, mud flying off him.

I couldn't move and I couldn't say anything. I just stood there, my jaw hanging down to the floor, and watched as Oliver disappeared into the group of Slytherins. Then the girl who spoke first screamed and the rest of us sprinted over to where a circle had formed around Oliver and Marcus. Marcus had blood dripping from his nose.

"Take that back," Oliver growled at Flint, both of his hands were in fists.

"Take what back?" boy was he macho…

Oliver punched him in the face again, "You know damn well! Now take it back!"

Flint took two swings at Oliver, the first one he missed and the second hit his cheek. I knew how that felt. Oliver barely moved and punched Flint in the gut and face again before he knew what hit him.

Flint fell on the floor against one of the walls. "Protecting your girlfriend, are you?"

I didn't hear that though. I was looking at the other Slytherins, about ten, and realized that they all had their wands out, covered by the sleeve of their robes. I nudged Fred and nodded my heads to the Slytherin girl next to me. Fred nodded, 15 seconds later, the whole team had slipped their wands out from their bags. All but one, Oliver.

But George was carrying Oliver's bag and had his wand in one hand and Oliver's in his other. Worst came to worst, we were outnumbered, but they were all cavemen.

Flint was saying some crap when I realized his hand had gone back into his pocket, _here we go._

Flint had drawn his wand and shot a spell at Oliver. Thank God Oliver has keeper reflexes, because that spell would've hit him in the face, instead it scraped his cheek. George tossed Oliver's wand to him, and without looking, Oliver caught it and aimed at Flint's chest. In two seconds it went from two captains having a fist fight to almost complete chaos. Everyone had their wands raised, waiting for something to happen between the two captains.

Flint was still shocked, his wand was pointed harmlessly away from Oliver. Oliver, on the other hand, was towering over Flint, in his scarlet Quidditch robes, with his wand pointed at Flint's chest and the darkest look imaginable.

Flint dropped his wand which clattered on the floor, but Oliver held his still.

"Hehe.." Flint managed, "so, Oliver…heheh-"

"Stupefy," a red spell went straight into his chest and he was out like a light, slum bag.

The next second we dropped our bags and faced the closest Slytherin. I would've blasted them all.

But, seeing as McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape came out of the teacher's lounge that very second, I never had the chance. We kind of forgot that the teacher's lounge was connected to the entrance way.

"What is GOING ON?" Professor McGonagall asked in a shrilly voice. Looking over the mayhem which was 6 of the 7 players of the Griffindor Quidditch team, still in scarlet robes about to duel 9 Slytherins now that Flint was knocked out on the floor.

"Er…" was the immediate reply she received from all the students.

"Apparently, your Quidditch team was trying to duel my Slytherins," Snape said in a cold voice next to her. "Maybe we should revoke the team..."

"Nonsense!" I couldn't tell who she was more mad at, us or Snape for making such a suggestion. "Can you count! They're clearly outnumbered! Why would they think to do such a thing? They-"

She took a deep breath before she could get anymore worked up. "None the less, ten points deduction from their house for every student present. So that's 100 from Slytherin and 60 from Griffindor," I watched the rubies in our hourglass, "and detention on Wednesday, after dinner"

I stood still, not daring to believe we got off that easy. I looked over to Angelina, who somehow got back to back with me, who looked just as shocked.

Eventually one of the Slytherins crawled back into dungeons, and the rest followed suite, leaving Marcus on the floor. He deserves it…

We decided we better bring Oliver to the hospital wing, we had no clue what spell Marcus used, so we figured better safe than sorry.

Oliver was a lot more cooperative than I was, he didn't even need a mental patient bed.

"So," Alicia said once Madame Pomphrey left to go find something or another, "does anyone else believe that we got off that easy?"

We all laughed lightly.

"It's because we're on the Quidditch team, you know," Fred pointed out.

"Who cares?" I asked, hugging the scarlet robes I was still wearing, "this is the ultimate safety seat"

Damn, I love those robes.

"Can we have a go at him now?" George asked, "Now that his face is a pulp"

Oliver laughed, "Have fun"

"Oh, don't worry-"

"We will," his twins added, identical mischievous grins on their faces.

I smiled, God knows what they're going to plan.

After 8:30 Madame Pomphrey ushered us all out, something like we're ridiculously muddy and how is Oliver supposed to get any rest, blah blah blah.

But little does she know I'm coming back, with food.

**12 am**

Sneaking back into the hospital wing isn't that hard. Madame Pomphrey doesn't even lock the door…hmm, Fred and George'll like to know that. Bwhahaha!

Ok, anyway. And those house elves in the kitchen really love me. They're so cute and adorable! I've got to get me one of those. Yeah, like I'm that rich.

"No fruit?" Oliver asked after I laid the spread of food on his lap.

"There's pineapple"

"Does that count as fruit?"

"Of course it does! It's my favorite!" I sighed, hey, no one disses pineapple around me. "And if you don't like it I'll go back to the kitchen and go get some apples, and pears, and grapes, and oranges, and strawberries"

I stood up from the chair next to his bed. I was about to turn around when he grabbed my hand.

You see, here I was expecting something along the lines of 'it's ok, you don't need to go' or something like that.

"Don't forget peaches," he smiled.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, but his smile is so god damn contagious I couldn't help but smile too,"Alright, Mr. Healthy, I'll go get you every fruit imaginable."

So I picked up the delicious spread of food ever imaginable and went back to the kitchen.

"Mr. Wood doesn't like our food?"

"Why does he not want the food?"

"Is the food not good enough for Mr. Wood?"

Maybe they're not so cute after all. I mean, I was standing in a crowd of house elves who were either angry/upset/confused by the fact that Oliver only wanted fruit and the others were either running into things, hitting themselves, and one almost threw themselves in the stove. I grabbed the last one before house elf was tomorrow's main course.

"Now listen," I said, holding the squirmy house elf, "Oliver loves the food you cooked for him. It's just that he is-er-injured and only wants fruit. He asked me to get every fruit imaginable"

The house elf I was holding jumped out of my hands and back into the kitchen, not any where near the stove thank God.

Let me tell you, all that fruit was heavy. They gave me like 5 apples/peaches/pears/oranges/plums, 4 things or grapes, like a branch of strawberries/raspberries/blueberries/wild berries, 2 coconuts, cut up pineapple, and a bunch of crazy looking fruit I didn't even know what to call.

"So," Oliver asked, his new spread of food on his lap, holding up one of the odd fruit, "what exactly is this?"

I had my arms folded on the bed, and my forehead resting on the top arm, my face in-between them.

I looked up, "You're eating it"

Oliver chuckled, then took a bite. "this is pretty good. Try some"

He offered it to me, it was red and had yellow swirls on it. "This isn't like the poison apple in that muggle movie, is it?"

Oliver laughed, "it's really good"

"So was the poisin apple"

"Would the house elves really give you something poisoned?"

I thought for a moment. First I saw the sweet little things willing to give me food, then the frantic/screaming/throwing themselves into wall house elves after I told them what he said.

"Yeah, I think they would"

Oliver laughed, was I really that funny?

"I promise, it's fine"

I sighed, "Oh, alright"

I dunno what that fruit was, but it was delicious.

"Oh my God," I said, looking at the thing after I swallowed, "it's like an apple and a peach mixed in one"

After a hour, almost all the fruit was consumed. Oliver even had some pineapple.

"So this is how many times I've landed you in the hospital wing?"

Oliver laughed, "Twice, I think"

"Boy, you better stay away from me"

"Never."

**there you go guys! the fight you've been waiting for! too badI don't write fights that well...hmmm.**

**review please! C:**


	14. Chapter 14

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

Seriously though, you guys are great! I would name you all but I don't think I have enough room, where would I put the story? Speaking of which, I better start, hu?

December 16, Saturday, 10 am

Turns out I fell asleep in the hospital wing. I woke up sitting on the chair next to Oliver's bed with my arms folded on his bed, with my head resting on that. Oliver woke me up around 6 am.

"Kat," he was nudging my shoulder, "Kat, Kat wake up."

He started shaking my shoulder harder. I opened my eyes slightly, when I realized I wasn't in the dorm, I sat bolt upright. And I almost hit Oliver in the head.

"What?"

"You fell asleep," he said.

"Really? Because this looks so much like the girl's dorm."

"Really?"

Why is Oliver impervious to sarcasm? I really don't understand it.

"Yes, Oliver, us girls like to decorate our rooms with hospital beds and weird smelling bandages so it looks like the hospital wing," he picked up the sarcasm this time and laughed.

I looked at the cut Oliver got yesterday. It was right below his eye, but on the side of his face, from the end of his cheek bone almost to his hair line. It was ½ and inch wide, but not deep at all. Madame Pomphrey said he got lucky, if it got him straight in the face he might've had to go to St. Mungo's. His cheek was swollen too, but we hadn't worried about it too much. But now there was a purple rim around it.

"Er…Oliver," I said, my finger's skimming around the cut on the purple rim. "There's purple around your cut."

"What?"

"I better go get Madame Pomphrey."

At first I thought it might be a bruise. But trust me, I've had plenty and none looked like that. It was splotchy in some places and smooth in others. And it wasn't the ugly color bruises were, it was a more livid purple.

I knocked on her office door, "Madame Pomphrey!" I was banging rather loud, "MADAME POM-"

The door opened, "Jesus ,child, what do you want?" she looked at her watch, "And what are you doing here so early?"

I ignored the last question, "There's a purple ring around Oliver's cut. And it's-"

"-Is it a bruise?"

"No."

"Are you sure? It is very early-"

"MADAME!"

"Alright, alright."

I eventually dragged her over to where Oliver was.

"See?"

She put on her glasses, "Oh my."

"What?" Oliver asked, "What is it?"

"Darling, go get my bag," she told me, "it's on my desk."

I was back in two seconds. When I came back, Madame Pomphrey was leaning over Oliver, prodding her wand on the purple rim. Oliver was laying very still, he didn't even need the leather straps.

"AHA!" Madame Pomphrey said after a while of prodding. "Child, give me the green vial in my bag-yes, that's the one."

I handed it to her. She put some on a cloth and started dabbing Oliver's cut and around it.

"There," she said after a minute or two. "That should do it. The ring should be gone in three hours at the most." she handed me the vial and cloth, "Dab it every 30 minutes until it is gone."

Then she went back to her office, probably to sleep.

"Is that all?" Oliver asked. "She isn't going to tell us what happened?"

I looked at the vial and cloth_. Three hours? THREE? I have homework to do and sleep to catch up! What, does she think she can go around making students temporary nurses or something? Eh, I'd probably be here anyway. _I slumped back in my chair, "Guess not…"

So after 30 minutes I had to use the stupid vial and 'dab'. Because I'm a non-volunteering nurse who doesn't get paid. How did I get roped into this? Ah yes, I'm the reason Oliver got into a fist fight and almost got his face burned off. That's something nice to have on your concise.

"Does it sting?" I asked while 'dabbing' his cut. every time I went over it, his nose twitched slightly and his brows furrowed for just a second.

"Yeah," he said smiling, "just a little."

Even if it was just a little, his nose was twitching like crazy.

I sat back down in my chair, once I was done, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he was smiling out of the corner of his mouth.

"For getting you into this mess."

"What mess? One cut? Kat, that's nothing big."

"Maybe," I looked at the floor, "but it would've never happened if-"

"If Flint wasn't such an ass."

There I had to smile. Hey, it's the truth.

"But I've known you for ages and a stupid Polyjuice Potion shouldn't have tricked me like that!" I protested.

Oliver cupped a hand over mine, "He shouldn't have tried to trick you, Kat."

I looked up at him, and then back at the floor, "maybe…"

He lifted my chin up with his other hand, "At least we match," he rubbed his thumb right at the base of my cut, smiling.

I hate his smile, it's so god damn contagious. I couldn't help but smile. It was small though, promise.

Around 9 Alicia and everyone else came down.

"There you are!" Alicia said as she saw me.

It had been three hours and all the purple was gone, not to mention the potion in the vial. Amen.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" she said as she came and stood next to my chair.

"Well," I said through a yawn, "I was here."

Fred and George saved me before Alicia and Angelina started playing 20 questions with me.

"Hey guess what?" Fred asked Oliver, sitting on my lap.

"Marcus is still in the entrance stupefied," George said before Oliver could answer as I pushed Fred off me and onto the floor.

"And he's got blood dripping from his mouth, a black eye, and a swollen cheek," Angelina reported.

"And a bruised ego," Alicia said.

We all laughed.

"You guys don't have any coffee do you?" I asked through yet another yawn.

"No," Alicia said sympathetically. "come on, let's go get you some," she dragged me to my feet and out the door.

"So, what time did you wake up?" Alicia asked the second the hospital doors closed behind us.

"Um, I think it was 5," I lied through a yawn.

Alicia laughed, "Katie Ann Bell, you are a terrible liar. Now, what really happened."

I admitted defeat and told her everything that happened, except like Oliver's hand over mine and little things that would be better for the two of us if she didn't know.

"You fell asleep?" she laughed as we entered the Great Hall, "Gosh, how stiff is your back?"

"Let's think 'Lic, I had a four hour practice and fell asleep in a hospital chair," I pretended to think. "I wonder why I can't fell my back…hmm."

Alicia laughed and I found the coffee pot on the Griffindor table.

"Alleluia!" I screamed as I practically threw myself at it.

"Oh my God, coffee!" I shrieked softly as we walked back to the hospital wing, taking a sip of the precious elixir. "Mercy, it's -so-good!" I said through tearless sobs, I was almost crying, I was so happy to have caffeine running through my veins.

We walked back towards Oliver's bed and I found Fred sitting in my chair, with Angelina on his lap.

"OFF!" I screamed like a cranky mother as I came to stand next to them.

The two of them laughed as I sat back down in my chair. Yes, that's right my chair.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your hair is such a mess," George said, lifting up a knotty lock of hair.

"La-di-da."

"Major bed hair," Fred said.

"Lucky me."

"You've got ferocious bags under your eyes."

"Whoop-di-do."

"I could sit in them."

"Oh my God, you're morning people."

Fred sat back down in my lap, and then George sat down on his.

"You guys," I said, trying not to spill my coffee and trying to expand my lungs, "it's too early for a lap dance, NOW GET OFF!"

The twins laughed and jumped off. No, they really jumped. How many cups of coffee did they have?

Right after Oliver got released and marched over to the board and scheduled another practice.

Oliver's head could be chopped off and he would still schedule practices everyday of his life. Even if we lost the quaffle and had to use his severed head, he would still yell at us.

So of course, we have yet another practice.

God damn it! Why couldn't he be released _after_ the weekend was over? I have homework you know!

After practice

hmmm, it turn out I have this huge bruise on my side. How the hell did that get there? Oh yeah, probably from the bludger Fred sent at me after Oliver yelled at him for not hitting his marks. Then Oliver yelled at him for taking me out. Poor Fred.

At least he's back to normal. Could you imagine Oliver in a hospital bed while there was practice to be had?

My God, I need more caffeine.

Yes? No? Maybe so? Review? Of course you will! LOL sorry, I kinda lost it at the end. Oh well, next chapter soon to be up!

Oliver's head could be chopped off and he would still schedule practices everyday of his life. Even if we lost the quaffle and had to use his severed head, he would still yell at us. hmmm, it turn out I have this huge bruise on my side. How the hell did that get there? Oh yeah, probably from the bludger Fred sent at me after Oliver yelled at him for not hitting his marks. Then Oliver yelled at him for taking me out. Poor Fred. 


	15. Chapter 15

**EEK! So many reviews! I love you all! And don't worry Grey Rivers, the power hasn't gone out yet! So I'll keep typing! And have fun on vaca Bri (and i hope your new house is nice!), don't worry, I'll have lots more by the time you come back!**

**December 20, time: who gives a damn? Break starts today, Wednesday**

"Ha-haha-ha-haaaaaaa!"

It was like seven in the morning when I woke up. I ran over to Alicia and Angelina, waking them both up.

"C'mon! break starts today!"

Angelina was still snoring, so I did the only thing a true friend would do, I jumped on her bed.

"Katie…?" Angelina asked groggily, not believing what she saw.

"C'mon! no classes! We're going to the burrow! Get dressed!"

Alicia crawled out of bed, "I thought you weren't a morning person," she laughed.

My god, I felt like a kid that woke up extra early on Christmas morning. I jumped off Angelina's bed and sat down net to Alicia on hers.

I put an arm around her shoulder. "Just think," I said, pretending to look off into the distance, "today, we would've had double Defense and double potions…that's four periods of Snape in one day."

Alicia's eyes grew wide and we both started jumping on Angelina's bed.

"Angelina!" Alicia laughed, "Get up!"

Thank God the other girls left the day before, they would've killed us.

All of a sudden, the twins came in.

"Er… what's going on?" Fred asked, me and Alicia still jumping on Angelina's bed, who was curled up in a ball.

"Umm…" we managed, stopping in an instant.

"She won't get up," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, pointing to Angelina.

"But we're going to the burrow…" George said.

"WE KNOW!"

I looked over to Angelina who was still curled up in a ball, trying to get back to sleep. I looked at Alicia who was smiling devilishly at George's right sock.

George saw where this was going and passed me his sock. I charmed it to levitate and fall directly on Angelina's nose. The effect was immediate. Angelina screamed bloody murder, jumped out of bed and fell on the floor, covers and all.

"What the HELL WAS THAT?" she said, a hand over her heart.

George held up his un-socked foot and wiggled his toes. I thought Angelina was going to faint. I know I was, I was laughing way too hard to get any air to my brain.

Just then, Oliver came rushing into the room. I guess he heard Angelina scream. But instead of finding chaos-well, he did-he found me, Alicia and the twins, practically rolling around on the floor, red in the face, with Angelina white as a ghost, looking like she was going to pass out.

The laughter stopped for a split second when he rushed in. but the confused look on his face made us start laughing again even harder.

Oliver just stood in the doorway, his shoulders slightly slumped and the most confused look on his face. He scratched his head, "Do I want to know?"

I put an arm around his shoulders, "No," and we all walked down the seventh corridor. We stopped right before we walked down the stairs, realizing we were still in our pajamas.

Half an hour later we all made it down to the great hall, fully clothed, jeans and all.

**8 pm**

Around noon we finally made it to the burrow. And we didn't forget anything! Good thing too, because the floo powder Rosmeata let us borrow smelt funny.

Let me tell you, Mrs. Weasley's cooking could come from a five star restaurant. Don't even get me started on the pudding, because there's no stopping me. I've had one meal, lunch, and I never want to leave.

"Come on, I'll show you your rooms," Fred said, once we had all eaten our body weight in pudding.

Me and Oliver were the only ones who got our own rooms. Ron wasn't coming home for break, so I got his. Lucky me.

"It kinda reminds me of a furnace," I said as I eyed the bright orange paint job.

"Really?" Fred said, "I have the same impression."

"The Cannons, aren't that good though," Oliver said from next to me, he hadn't gotten his room yet.

"I know," George said on his way out, "just don't tell Ron."

Fred and George left, with Oliver trailing, going to assign him his room. Alicia and Angelina came in as soon as they left.

"Did I accidentally walk into a stove?" Alicia asked, laughing.

"Tell me about it," I said, looking at the large poster that had been enlarged to take up a whole wall, it was one of the whole Cannons team.

"The cannons aren't even that good," Angelina said.

I flopped on the bed, side ways, not long ways, so my feet still touched the floor, at least it was comfy beneath the orange bed spread, "I know."

"He's kind of cute though."

"RON?" hey, he's a sweet kid, but I thought Angelina had more sense than to hit on someone two years younger than her, let alone the twins' brother.

"NO!"

I sat up and realized she had been looking at a photo of the seeker.

"Oh, the seeker," I sighed, "you scared me."

"Me too," Alicia said, watching the gnomes in the garden.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, my hands behind my head. Little did I know that Alicia and Angelina had left and instead Oliver came in. once again, he pulled that stunt he did in September. Haven't we had enough incidents with that stunt?

I took a deep breath, " 'Lic? Ange? Are you guys even in here-AHH!" I opened my eyes and there was Oliver, two inches from my face.

But unlike him, I did not sit up bolt right and knock him out.

"Oliver!" I groaned, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

He was still leaning over me, his hands on either side of my shoulder.

He chuckled, "Gotcha."

I rolled my eyes, and he flopped down on my right, laughing.

"It's not funny," I said looking at him, slapping him on the chest with the back of my hand lightly.

"Oh, I'm sure," he was still chuckling.

I just groaned. He rolled over on his side facing me and traced the now small cut on my cheekbone with his thumb.

I swiped his hand away and smiled, "Oliver, how many times do I have to tell you? It's nothing."

Oliver scoffed, "but-"

"Oliver," I groaned.

Then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat. There, crawling through the crack under the door, was a long fleshy colored ear. An Extendable Ear. I think my jaw must have dropped to the floor as Oliver followed my gazed. Then I stood up and quietly walked over to the thing. I was pretty sure it didn't have eyes.

I picked it up and screamed, "STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY OVEN-ROOM!" straight into it. The ear squirmed out of my fingers and retracted so fast under the door, you would think it was alive.

"What was that?" Oliver asked, watching the Extendable Ear squirm back underneath the door.

"An Extendable Ear."

"KATIE!OLIVER C'MON!" I think that was Angelina calling us from about four floors down, "GET YOUR BROOMS AND HURRY UP!"

I looked over to Oliver, who was still sitting on the bed, a grin spreading across his face.

---

"So," Fred said, "Three v. three?"

We were standing in their backyard with our broom sticks over our shoulders. We nodded in agreement.

"But," George said before we broke off into teams, "one team gets a keeper and a chaser, the other gets two chasers."

I looked over to Alicia and Angelina, we would've creamed them so bad, I smiled slyly.

"Can't we do girls verse boys?" I suggested, as innocently as I could manage.

"Nice try, Kat," Damn, Oliver caught on.

"I've got Alicia," George said.

"Then I've got Angelina," Fred retaliated.

"Ouch," I said pretending to be hurt.

"Don't worry," George said, "I'll take you over Oliver." Oliver shot him a look as I walked over and he shrugged his shoulders, "she doesn't yell."

Of course I punched him playfully on the shoulder, smiling.

Their yard is something amazing though. It's almost the size of a real pitch, it even has the goal posts. But they're old and have vines clinging to them, I think I like them better that way.

The two teams got into a huddle.

"George, you're keeper," I said before he could open his mouth.

"Hey! I'm the captain of this team and-"

"Get over to the posts."

George 'humpfed' dramatically and flew off to the goal posts. Alicia looked at me for direction.

Boy, someday I would love to be captain…

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "you'll know what to do."

I flew off towards the center leaving a very confused Alicia behind me. I knew she knew the she would know what to do, we both knew it.

Does that makes sense?

Katie, how many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking?

It was so much fun though. Me and Alicia, together, on the same team, did they really think they stood a chance? Half an hour later, we were up by almost 100. Man, it was beautiful.

Then Oliver came out of the goals and swapped places with Fred.

"Putting a little twist on things?" I asked, blocking him as he had the quaffe.

He smiled cockily, "just a little, it's not that hard though, this chasing thing."

"Really?" he was trying to get around me, but no way that was going to happen.

"Yeah."

"You can distract me all you want, Oliver Wood," I grabbed the quaffle out of his hands and started the other way, "but it's not going to work."

No offense to Fred or Angelina, but Fred should definitely stick to beating.

"You cheated!" Oliver could never face defeat.

We were going to play for like two and a half hours, but Mrs. Weasley called us in. And of course, me, Alicia and George won. I don't mean to be so competitive, but it's in my nature as much as smiling is.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" I think I even had my hands on my hips, some has got to slap me next time I do that.

"You had two chasers!"

"And you had a chaser and a keeper! Besides, I thought you said chasing wasn't that hard."

"Yeah, but-but it still wasn't fair!"

"Oliver," I groaned, "What makes this unfair?"

"You had two chasers!"

"And you had a chaser and a keeper!"

"But you can't run a play with that!"

"Well you tried! It's not my fault it didn't work!"

We could've gone on for hours.

"You too fight like a married couple," Fred said laughing.

"NO WE DON'T!" we snapped at the same time.

"I'm going to stop you two here," George said.

"Yeah," Alicia agreed, "remember what happened last time?"

"I think it included Katie and a bludger," Angelina said, pretending to try and recall what had happened.

"Not to mention a night in the hospital wing," George added.

I looked at Oliver and we both laughed. They weren't supposed to bring that back up again. But that was exactly how it started.

Oliver put an arm around my shoulders, leading me back towards the house, "Come on, we'll call it a draw."

"But we won-!"

Alicia had come over and slapped a hand over my mouth, "Fair enough."

I glared at her for a second, and we started laughing all over again.

And Oh. My. God. Dinner was even better than lunch. Can you say 'feast'?

**did ya like it? if you didn't...review anyway!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My reviewers are the best! I love you all!**

**And Goodybad, I know I have bad grammar, English isn't one of my strong points, but I think Katie should too because 1: it's easier on me and 2: because then she's one less step closer to being a mary sue.**

**December 21, Thursday, after breakfast**

I would just like to say, that in the very very VERY unfortunate event that my parents die, I would like to stay with the Weasleys who I know will cook delicious food every meal.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade?" Fred asked as I shoveled pancakes in my mouth.

"Sube," George said.

"George," Alicia said, "Swallow."

George swallowed, "I said sure."

"How we going to get there?" Angelina asked, I was still shoveling pancakes into my mouth. I'm gonna gain like 5 pounds every meal, I should probably ration myself, "We can't apparate."

"I can," Oliver said from next to me.

I finally swallowed, "Don't rub it in."

"We could do a slide along," he offered, ignoring me.

"Genius, we'll just use Floo powder," I said, a little light bulb went off in everybody's head.

He scoffed at me, I think he was still a little mad that we beat him yesterday.

**8 pm**

"For the record," Alicia said coughing as she came out of Rosmeata's fireplace around noon, "I hate using Floo powder," she coughed some more as Oliver apparated next to me.

"Not a word," I said as I brushed the soot of my jeans.

"Here," he said, scourgifying everyone.

We went outside where it was snowing. I love the snow.

"Where to first?" George asked as we wrapped our coats around us tighter.

"Zonko's?" Fred offered gleefully, and we all made our way over there.

My god, that place is like heaven for Fred and George. There are shelves upon shelves of all sorts of pranks. There's sugar quills that turn your mouth different colors, and all sorts of stuff. There were even muggle pranks and magic tricks.

Eventually Fred and George bought a bunch of the prank Sugar Quills and some sort of pastry that made you make all sorts of animal sounds.

"Ok, this is what we do," George said once we were outside. "We take the fake sugar quills, and dissolve them in a cup of tea-"

"George," Alicia said, "What cup of tea?"

"Over at that tea shop at the end of the street," Fred said, smiling devilishly.

"And we hand a couple an unsuspecting pastry," George finished.

"What on earth," Oliver said, "makes you think, anyone, and I mean anyone, would take food from you?"

"That's where Katie comes in."

"WHAT?" I was watching the snow fall when I heard my name in their devilish plan.

"You'll see."

---

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" I whispered loudly outside the tea shop.

"C'mon Katie," George urged, whispering too.

"It'll be easy!" Fred added.

I looked around. Every stuck up snob from our school went on a date at this stupid tea shop during Christmas break. Everyone else had agreed.

"Oh, alright!" I gave in, "Give me the stuff."

---

_If this worked, I would never doubt Fred and George again_. Not that I really ever had. I looked around. If this thing was going to work, we all had to look like couples. I looked at Oliver, my 'date'. we were sitting at the table near the front window. He was chuckling.

"What's so funny," I paused, "Darling?"

My god, that was painful.

"Nothing, Sweetie."

I groaned and he chuckled some more.

"What is so funny?" he threw me a look, "I mean darling," I rolled the 'r' and he laughed some more.

I didn't know how much longer I could take this. Did some one put Oliver on laughing gas?

I looked at the table in the back where George and Alicia where. George's hand was cupped over Alicia's and she was as red as my sweater. _What is this?_ I cocked an eyebrow, smiling slightly. Oliver followed my gaze, except he landed on the couple at the table in front of them, kissing.

"Kat, it's rude to stare," he said.

I kicked him under the table, he didn't even wince.

"That was the leg of the table."

Oh, that was why the table shook violently…

God damn it!

"And I wasn't staring at them," them who turned out to be Roger Davies who was glued lip to lip with his date, "I was looking at George and Alicia."

"Oh," he said as he looked over, "Oh!"

Finally, Oliver made the connection.

"Isn't Roger going out with Leanne?" Oliver asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah," I sighed looking into my tea, poor Leanne, "she talked so good of him too."

"Get him back for her," he said softly.

My eyes shot up from my tea to him. I smiled slyly.

"Be right back," I said standing up. "Thank you darling," I rolled my 'r' again before giving him a peck on his temple before walking over to the counter.

"Excuse me," I said over the counter, then I realized there was a little bell. I 'binged' it and the next second I knew a middle aged witched, around 45, popped out of now where.

Her brown hair was graying, she was pleasantly plump, more so than Mrs. Weasley, and was wearing a bright pink robe with long pink earrings.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to imitate a teenage voice.

"Er…" I was a little thrown off by her appearance, "You see the boy with brown hair, kissing his date, she's that red head?"

"Yes! They come here every so often. They do make a lovely couple, don't they?"

Personally I wanted to slap all three of them.

"They really do," I lied, she bought it though, "you see," I took out the sugar quills and pastries, "they're good friends of mine, and they had a fight and I was wondering, to celebrate them getting back together, if you could give them each a cup of tea, on me of course, and mix the sugar quills in?"

She looked at me skeptically, "It's how they make their tea back at school," I explained, lying.

She smiled, "of course."

"Oh, and could you give them these?" I took out the pastries, "They're their favorites."

"Certainly, I'll get right on it," she took the prank food, "I'll tell them it's from you."

"Oh no, don't, don't, they'll know it's from me," I smiled.

She nodded, "It'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you, you do run a fine place here," I said handing her the money, she beamed as I walked back to Oliver. "How's the tea, pumpkin?" I asked sitting down. All enthusiasm gone.

Oliver was looking out the window, "Hu? Oh, wonderful," he snapped back from his daydream. "How'd it go?"

"Good," I took a sip of tea, "I think."

A few minutes later the witch came over to our table, "Miss," she said quietly to me, "I gave your friends your present, they said to tell who ever it was thank you."

"Thanks for relaying the message," I smiled.

She was about to walk away when she put a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "You've got quite a catch, don't lose it."

I though all the tea in my mouth was going to come flying out. Oliver just stared at me.

"Oliver, it's rude to stare," mocking his voice.

Why was he starring at me?

Oliver shook his head quickly like there was a bug on it, "Sorry, honey-kinns"

I groaned and a loud _squawk!_ came out of nowhere.

My head snapped around to Davies's table. His red head date had a hand clamped over her mouth while her date was roaring like a lion. His teeth were blue. Oliver was laughing hysterically, Fred and Angelina were making their way out, saying something like 'how rude the people in this shop are', George and Alicia were following suite.

Oliver took my hand and handed me my coat, "Let's go, beautiful," he said in a fake sophisticated voice as he helped put my coat on, like I needed it. "I'd rather not bring you around such ruffians, let's go." he was still holding my hand, guiding me out the door while animal sounds were still emitting from Davies's mouth.

"Yes," I agreed in the same stuck up voice, "let's."

"That, was bloody brilliant," Fred said once Oliver and I had made our way out of the shop.

"So how did you do it?" George asked through laughs.

"I told the crazy witch that they were friends of mine that had just gotten back together after a fight. So I asked her to make the tea and give them the pastries as a present." I explained, "she bought it."

Angelina starred at me, "You lied? And got away with it?"

Alicia caught on to what she meant, "Oh my God, Katie Ann Bell…"

"We taught her so well," Fred said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and George sniffed.

"Come one," Oliver said smiling, putting an arm around my shoulders and leading me down the street, "butter beers on me."

When we were at The Three Broomsticks, I finally caught Alicia alone when the boys went to go get the butter beers.

"So," I said, slyly, "did you have fun during that?"

Alicia once again went as red as my sweater, "what do you mean, of course I had fun. We did prank Davies, didn't we?"

I sighed, and Angelina followed suite, "we saw what happened, 'Lic."

"So did I," she said as she got even redder, "Davies's date squawked like a bird while he roared like a lion with blue teeth."

"That's not what we meant," Angelina said, looking at George's back then back to her.

Here, Alicia played stupid and cocked an eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on!" I said grinning, "Don't play stupid 'Lic! You're cheeks are so red you look sunburned!"

"Oh, alright!" she said, "but don't tell anyone! And I mean anyone! I don't need rumors flying around if I don't know how he feels too."

I smiled victoriously, "done."

Perfect timing too, Oliver and the twins came back with the butter beer in like 30 seconds. Then in started noticing things, like Alicia would blush slightly when George spoke to her. But the more they spoke, the less red she got. They do make a cute couple though.

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" Fred asked once we were done.

In two minutes we were standing in front of the fence that blocked it off.

"Bummer," Angelina said looking at the 'no trespassing' sign, "looks like we'll have to leave."

Ever since our first visit to Hogsmeade two years ago, she's hated the place. I'm not exactly sure though. I mean, it was dead silent when we went.

She started to walk away but Fred and I caught her arm.

"Come on," George said as he climbed over the 8 foot chain link fence.

"But-but it says 'no trespassing'," Angelina pointed to the sign, her heels digging into the snow as we dragged her over.

"It'll be ok," Fred said reassuringly, holding her left arm.

"But-"

"You guys dragged me to the hospital wing," I said, "now we're dragging you here."

We managed to get her to the fence.

"But you weren't afraid," Angelina said.

"Yes I was!" I protested, "that woman hates me! I'd be crazy not to be scared!"

"She has a point," Oliver said after he jumped the fence, George was helping Alicia. How sweet…

"Oh, oh alright" Angelina said, ripping herself from our grasp and hopping over the fence.

Fred and I shrugged our shoulders, and started over. I was climbing down the other side when my foot slipped on some ice and I fell backwards. _I'm an idiot_, but someone caught me. I looked up and it was Oliver.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Anytime," as he as he helped me stand up.

So we continued to walk towards the Shrieking Shack, and I swear, Angelina was shaking like crazy every step of the way. Once we were standing outside I was kind of feeling guilty about dragging Angelina there.

"Well, we're here," I said, turning on my heel, "let's go back now!"

"You're not chickening out on us are you?" Fred asked teasingly.

Oh he didn't just call me a chicken.

I stopped in my tracks and glared back at him. And he just smiled devilishly. God damn him.

"Oh, oh alright," I said returning.

"Come on," George said, walking around the back.

I looked at Angelina who looked more frightened than ever. Boy, the guilt was settling in. but then Fred put an arm around her shoulder and walked her around. Would some one like to tell me when all these unsuspected couples came around? Am I that blind?

I was pondering that thought when Oliver called me, then I realized it was standing in the snow with probably the weirdest look on my face.

"Hm?" I realized everyone else was already half way around the house, "Oh, right."

"This," Alicia said, once we made our way in from the back door the twins and Oliver pried open, "is the creepiest place ever."

We were all shaking now. Well, at least Angelina, Alicia and I were. Angelina was hugging herself, her excuse was that she was cold, hell, we all were. Alicia was shaking just as much as Angelina now. And I had my hand wrapped so tight around my wand in my pocket I thought it was going to snap in half.

"Let's split up," George said.

Us girls just starred at him. No way in hell, were any of us going anywhere alone in that place.

"Fine," George said, looking at our pale faces, "you girls can stay together," then the three boys went into separate rooms.

"They're trying to give us heart attacks," Angelina said.

I buttoned up my petticoat even tighter, and tied my hair in a loose bun "Don't I know it."

Next thing we know, we're roaming around, with our arms interlaced, scared like little kids afraid of the boogey man. I thought we looked like Dorothy and everyone else with that dog in that muggle movie, skipping through the woods merrily, except we were scared out of minds, cold, and walking as quietly as possible in a haunted house.

Eventually, after many frights and jumps, we got used to the creaky boards, howling wind and dim lighting. Soon after that, we were roaming around in rooms by ourselves. I came to this one room upstairs, Angelina was in the room next door and Alicia was in the one down the hall. It looked like it could've been a bed room. Except the mattress was old and several springs were sitting out, not to mention the leg bite off a chair.

I was about to turn around when someone put a firm hand at the base of my neck. I swear, I jumped two feet in the air and turned around at the same time and I also had my wand pointed at-

"Oliver!" I slapped him across the face so hard he was seeing stars.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the red hand that was forming on his cheek.

"What do you think?" I asked in a hushed whisper. I was still hyperventilating and shaking. I couldn't even tuck a lock of hair behind my ear my hands were shaking so much.

"Cold?" he was looking at my hands.

More like scared to my wit's end! But I was stupid enough not to wear gloves, curse my forgetfulness..

He took off his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket, "Give me your hand."

I just cocked an eyebrow. He scared me half to death, now he wants my hand?

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand anyway. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. He just chuckled and rubbed my hand in-between his. Then he did the same to my other hand, they instantly became warm. Then he shoved his gloves on my hands, much to my protest.

"Thanks," I said, barley a whisper.

"Next time remember gloves," he chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes smiling. He just had to ruin it and bring up my stupidity.

Then I heard Alicia scream "RUN!" and saw her sprinting down the hall with Angelina right behind her. Terrified, Oliver and I stuck our heads out the doorway. And there at the end of the hall, was a huge, black dog. And it didn't look happy. This was no ordinary dog. I mean, it was just as big as a wolf, and just as mad. It's hackles were up and snarling and growling and drooling, the whole nine yards! We immediately put our heads back in the room If I was scared before, there's not a word in the universe to explained how absolutely terrified I was then.

I was behind Oliver and I put a hand on his shoulder. I was gripping it so hard he turned around and raised his eyebrows. I let go and looked at the ground.

"Look," he whispered, putting a hand under my chin and forcing me to look up, "when I give the word, run and make sure everyone else is out. I'm sure one of the twins is downstairs waiting."

"But-"

"Kat."

I sighed and nodded. I didn't mean to nod though. I, whole heartedly, would've rather us both jump off the window. But before I could say another word, Oliver walked out into the hall, facing that-that thing.

I was going to say something, I knew it would be stupid and I would've said it anyway, except my voice completely failed me. Oliver looked over to me, moving my lips, but not uttering a word. Any other time we would've laughed. Then I saw him nod, barely a movement at all, towards the stairs.

So I ran, I felt terrible leaving him there, but I ran. I practically flew down the stairs and practically sprinted right into Fred.

"What's going on?" he asked, holding me at arms length.

Then I heard something bounding upstairs and I almost threw up as I realized it was that dog. Instead, I pulled him by the collar out the door as I heard Oliver scream some spell, or at least that's what I hoped he screamed.

We ran through the back door to where George was waiting with Alicia and Angelina. I was just getting bombarded with questions.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Is that thing a dog?"

"What happened?"

Then I saw the most beautiful thing, Oliver almost flying out the back door, running past us and yelling at us to hurry up.

I swear, we have never run faster. We sprinted the whole way back towards the fence, like five pitches, and practically jumped over it in one bound. We all landed panting on the other side, sitting in the snow that was still forming, our backs leaning against the fence.

I realized I was sitting in the snow next to Oliver and I threw my arms around him, resting on his panting body for a moment. Then I slapped him.

He looked completely shocked.

"What?"

I pointed a finger at him, "Don't ever, EVER, do that again!"

Oliver chuckled before putting his arms around me, "Alright Kat, alright."

"Well," Fred said, standing up and then helping Angelina up, "as much as I hate to ruin things, I'm freezing, I can't feel my nose or ears, and I'm dying of hunger. So this time I'm treating."

**I think the beginning was a little shaky...**

**Did ya' like? Guess who the dog is! C'mon! you know you want to!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!goodybad is so right about J.K., go read her review for chp 16, you'll understand and I'm sure you'll agree. And I hope Grey Rivers did fabulous at the swim meet. And I admit, I used the bags under the eyes bit from Nyx-Night, I'm sorry, plz forgize. But it fit so well!**

**I'm trying to write as much as I can now because I have Volleyball Camp on Monday. YAY! But that means I won't be able to update as much. Don't worry, I won't forget to write though! It just may take a 'lil more time. **

**Ok, on with the Oliver Wood goodness!**

**December 23, 3 pm, Saturday**

I am so convinced our teachers hate us. I mean, giving us homework over break, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I can't even describe the wrongness of that. If I ever become a teacher, I will be an understanding one that never gives homework…like I would waste my time being a teacher. Ha! …ok, so I'm mean, but half the teachers are old, aren't married, and don't have kids! I mean-uh! -I want kids…someday, and I don't want to end up old and alone, rotting in some school!

**8 pm**

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" Fred asked, we were just coming in from playing Quidditch when Mrs. Weasley called us in for dinner (I was ready to sprint inside).

"What makes you think I got you anything?" I asked, faking meanness. I got him something, but I'm not going to say unless he somehow reads this.

He stopped in his tracks, "You didn't get me anything?" he was serious!

"Of course I did," I said, surprised at how truly serious he was. Did he think I was that bad of a friend? "but I'm not going to tell you."

"So what did you get me?" Oliver asked, his face somehow getting right next to my ear. He has got to stop surprising me like that. I'm going to have serious problems when I'm older.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you either?"

"I'm your captain," he pointed out.

"Like I could forget?"

He ignored me, "and I order you to tell me."

I just laughed. I knew that he knew that he could only order me around on the pitch…the school pitch.

"Tell me," he put a hand on my other shoulder, forcing me to stop, his mouth still right next to my ear.

"Oliver," I groaned, "it's not going to happen."

He was whispering in a low raspy voice that sent chills up my spine. But luckily a cold wind just blew past.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Kind -AH!"

He had put his arms around me from behind, pinning my arms to my side and lifting me like a foot off the ground.

"Oliver! Let me go!"

"Tell me," he tightened his hold, "and I will."

"No!" I realized everyone else had may there way in.

"Well, we'll just have to stay here."

"Oliver, your standing in a foot of snow, it's dark, it's cold, dinner is waiting inside, and I'm not a twig like Alicia, how long do you think you're going to last? Really?"

"Dunno," he said, "Well just have to find out."

"I'd rather not," I had my broom in my hand and I whacked the handle on the side of his leg. He instantly let go and I started walking back to the house.

"You are so stubborn!" he called after me, still standing in the same spot.

"Yeah," I called over my shoulder, not turning around, "I know."

When Oliver finally came in we were already sitting down and were making our plates.

"I'm going to find out what you got me," he said, sitting down to my right.

"I'm sure you'll try."

"Why won't you just tell me?'

"Why won't you just wait two days?" I groaned.

"I'm impatient."

"Almost five years on the same team and you thought I wouldn't notice?"

Oliver just chuckled.

His smile is so god damn contagious!

Once again, Mrs. Weasley had out done her self. Chicken, and soup, and potatoes, and corn, my god some one just shoot me!

Then someone came down he stairs and almost everyone cursed under their breath.

"Percy," Fred said as his older brother sat down next to him, "you do realize since were not at school, you don't have to wear your Head Boy badge?"

George gasped, "I guess he can't give us detention either."

"Vacation has only just begun."

"Both of you shut up," Percy said, his god damn badge shining in the light. "or I'll give you detention once we get back."

Oliver shot him the dirtiest look. I laughed at the thought of the twins getting detention on a night Oliver booked the pitch. I could see Percy tied and gagged in the broom closet. Ah, bliss.

"Can we just have a nice meal for once?" Mrs. Weasley asked, getting a little flustered.

"Of course, mother," Percy smiled.

Fred was on my left and I heard him mutter, "brown nose."

Percy shot him a look that almost rivaled Oliver's when we goofed off during practice. Almost.

"When did you come home?" Alicia asked, as polite as possible. God bless her for willingly talking to Percy. I knew she would regret it.

"Just now," Percy said, George was pretending to gag. Good thing Percy didn't catch it, he would've had detention for a month. "While you were outside. Dumbledore wanted me to do a few more days before I left, being Head Boy that is."

I told you so.

"I heard what happened," Percy started, "before break."

I turned as red as Oliver's scarlet sweater.

Oliver almost dropped his fork.

The food in Fred's mouth almost went flying.

Alicia looked at me.

Angelina looked at the floor.

And George was going to say something but didn't.

That last one surprised me the most. But Percy didn't catch any of this because he was eating his potato salad, which was actually fabulous. But what in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen isn't?

"So how did it happen?" Percy asked.

"Well, Percival," Fred said and Percy glared at him for using his full name, "I know it wouldn't have happened if you were doing your rounds instead of snogging Penelope Clearwater in the library, near the restricted section."

It was Percy's turn to turn red.

"Who told you?" he demanded.

"We have our sources," George said smugly.

"You were spying on me!"

"We had practice!" they chorused

"Detention!" Percy said shrilly, standing up. "Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the next three weeks! Both of you"

The kitchen was instantly in an uproar.

Oliver stood up. No one was going to take both his beaters away. That vein on his neck was doing the tango, "YOU KNOW WE HAVE PRACTICES ON THOSE DAYS!"

"And?"

"YOU CAN'T GIVE US DETENTION-!"

"-We're not in school-!"

"-Calm down boys, calm Down!"

"-YOU WANT US TO LOSE THE CUP!"

"I never said that!"

"-you prick!"

"-I'M NOT GOING!"

"-why can't we ever have a NICE MEAL?"

"-THEY'RE NOT GOING, WE HAVE PRACTICE!"

"Oh, they're going-!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT-!"

"NO WE'RE NOT-!"

"You're not the boss of them!"

"I'm HEAD Boy!"

"Only when we're in school!"

"BOYS!" that one was Mrs. Weasley, a head shorter than Oliver but louder. "Boys, you're not going to detention-"

"Mother!"

"Percy, you have no right to give them detention when they're not in school," the twins punched the air and Oliver sat back down, his vein returning to normal size. "But you two," she turned on her twins, "you should respect your older brother just a little more."

"Thank you mother, I knew-"

"And if you want to go snog some girl," she turned back on Percy, "find a private closet if you don't want anyone to find out!"

Mrs. Weasley, laying out the law. I have new found respect for her. Not only for her cooking, but because she told off Percy.

After dinner, we all went up to the twins' room. Me and Angelina were sitting on one bed, Alicia and the twins were on the other, and Oliver was pacing the floor in-between the two.

"You're brother is such a prick," he growled, "no offense," he said to the twins.

"Don't worry," Fred said.

"Yeah," his twin agreed, "that's a compliment in his case."

"I can't believe he was going to give you two detention!" his vein was back to it's usual size but it has always taken him a while to cool down, especially when Quidditch is brought up, "he knows we have practice on those days!"

"And then some…" George muttered, Oliver didn't hear it though, and if he did, he ignored it.

"I know he knew!"

"Oliver," I groaned, "the whole house knows when we have practice. You shout it to the roof!"

Oliver shot me a look and I rolled my eyes. I knew he would calm down…eventually.

"Calm down, Oliver," Angelina said from next to me.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "they didn't get detention so we can still have practice."

Oliver slumped down on the bed next to me, his back leaning against the wall, "yeah, he sighed, "I guess your right."

"I know I am."

Oliver smiled.

..oh crap! I still have to wrap Christmas presents!

**11 pm**

Oliver came in while I was wrapping presents.

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?" I said, throwing the presents, half wrapped, under the bed.

Oliver looked at the door, "guess not," then he shut the door and sat on the orange bed.

"So what did you get me?" he asked.

I groaned as I sat down next to him, "I'm not telling you."

"Fine," he said, "then I'm not telling you."

"Good, I like surprises," I smiled.

He smiled too, "I hate you," he laid down, tucking his hands behind his head.

I leaned over him slightly, "no you don't."

He sighed, "yeah, I know," he paused, "you know who I do hate?"

"There's so many," I sighed, looking down at him, "There's Percy, Davies, Smith, Diggory, Flint-"

"Actually, I was only thinking about the first, but I do hate the others." he looked at the ceiling, "especially Flint."

I traced the cut on his cheek with the tips of my fingers and his eyes snapped back towards me, "I know," I said in such a soft voice I wasn't sure if he heard me.

**Hmmmmmm…kinda short I know. I'll try and make the next one longer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews are good for the heart and soul. There should be a book, you know, like chicken soup. _Reviews for the Soul_, I think it's catchy.**

**And guys, just because I go to camp, doesn't mean that I'll stop updating! It'll just take me a bit longer. Just a bit though. I wouldn't leave you guys in the dark!**

**December 24, 8 am, Sunday**

Well, I woke up early so I could finish wrapping the presents. Not to self glorify myself, but I find the best gifts…I just hope everyone else thinks so.

**3 pm**

"So what did you get me?"

"Oliver! For the last time, I'm not telling you!"

I was waiting for Angelina to get out of the shower. I looked in the mirror this morning and I couldn't believe what my hair looked like. I think it grew out like three times the amount it was when I fell asleep. I was leaning my shoulder against the wall, holding all my crap, in my bathrobe, no less, when Oliver came up behind me.

"Why not?" he chuckled, I think he just likes to see me get worked up.

"Because," I smiled. "the point of giving presents is to surprise the person you're giving it to by how much you really know them."

Did that make sense? I dunno, but that's what I said.

"Hmm," he pretended to ponder on that for a minute, "so what did you get me?"

I laughed as Angelina finally came out, she was in her bathrobe too. The guys better not get any ideas…

"What's going on?" Angelina asked, having trouble balancing the towel on her head.

"Well," I said, brushing past her, "that's my cue."

My god, I needed that shower so much. I hope I didn't use up all the hot water. I came out of the shower and put my bath robe back on. I was going to comb out my hair when I saw a little note written on the foggy mirror.

_what did you get me?_

"OLIVER!"

I dried my hair, got dressed, and stormed out to go find Oliver. I can't even take a shower in peace any more. What pissed me off more as that he had have to come in while I was in the shower. God saved him when Mrs. Weasley decided a blue shower curtain over a glass door.

I found Oliver in the living room, laying on the couch reading. Oliver Wood reading. I was so shocked until I saw the title of the book _Quidditch Throughout the Ages. _That made sense.

_"_Do you really want to know what I got you for Christmas?" I asked angrily, I was standing I the entrance way to the living room in jeans and my white crew neck sweater. I think smoke was coming out of my nose.

Oliver looked up, I think he saw the smoke coming out of my nose because he chuckled and put the book down while standing up. "No."

Ok, that surprised me.

"But-but why have you been hassling me?" I was somewhat flabbergasted.

He walked over to me smiling, "Because your just so cute when you get worked up."

I knew it! I knew he liked to see me get mad!

He pinched my cheek gently and walked past me into the kitchen and up the stairs.

Even when he was kidding around, he was always thinking. That sounded weird. What I mean is he pinched my right cheek, instead of my left, where there was still an little cut. I hate face cuts, they always take forever to heal over.

I smiled and followed him up the stairs, calling after him. "That's no reason, Oliver Wood!"

I heard him laugh and I knew he knew I forgave him.

He always gets out of everything, bastard….

**After dinner**

Yay! Tomorrow's Christmas!I put all my gifts under the Christmas tree and almost had to hex Fred so he would stay away from his.

**December 25, Monday, Christmas morning.**

For the millionth time this year, I woke up to Oliver an inch from my face. Well, if he's going to do it, why not on Christmas? His hair was hanging down on to my face and his brown eyes were filled with the morning light

."Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said softly once my eyes shot open.

Not matter how many times he does that, I will always be surprised, every time.

I yawned, "Mornin'."

"Tired?" he was still leaning over me.

"Like you would not believe."

I saw he was still in his pajamas and I smiled. He was wearing a white tee shirt and green plaid pants.

He stood up and offered me his hand. I gratefully took it and he helped me up.

"Thanks," I said through another yawn, "Oh, and nice p.j.'s."

He smiled, "like wise."

I looked down, yes I forgot which pajamas I was wearing. I was almost afraid to look. But it was ok. A medium sized navy blue tee shirt that said Patriots in red and white and red sweat pants that had two white stripes running down the leg.

I smiled back, "thanks."

"Come on, let's go down stairs."

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

"Mercy," I said as I took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee. "I died and went to heaven."

"Well thanks for leaving me here all lonely on Earth," Oliver said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

We were the only ones up, I think it was like 7, and Oliver made me a cup of coffee. We were sitting at the kitchen table, side by side, and out side it was snowing.

I licked my lips, perfect. Perfectly brewed, perfectly prepared. Perfect. Oliver looked over at my cup of coffee. Lots of milk and sweetened almost to the max.

"How do you drink all that sugar?" he asked.

I sighed, "I could ask you the same thing." Oliver only drank strong black coffee. "I don't know how you drink that stuff."

Oliver took another sip and passed his cup over to me, "Try it, it's not that bad."

I had this major flash back to when I was like ten years old. My dad only drank black coffee too. One day I asked to try some, and I spit it out in the sink. Not my finest hour.

I looked at it skeptically, my safe cup of coffee still in my hands.

"Kat," he chuckled, "it's not poisoned."

I knew I would regret it. I put my mug in his hand, "I'll try yours, if you try mine."

"Well," Oliver said, looking into my sugary-milky coffee, "Cheers."

We clanked our mugs together and took a sip. I did regret it. Black coffee tasted bitter five years ago and it tastes bitter now. I forced my self to swallow, and slammed to mug down on the table. I stuck my tongue out.

"Blah! It's terrible!"

I looked over to Oliver, his nose was all scrunched up and his brow was furrowed, "Are you trying to give me sugar poisoning?" he asked, handing back my coffee.

I took a sip of my sweet-milky coffee and swished it around my mouth before swallowing it. "Much better."

Oliver took a long gulp of his. "How do you drink that?" he asked, eyeing my mug.

"With a lot of sugar," I answered, "and milk, you know the stuff your supposed to put in coffee. I don't see how you drink it black."

He smiled, "without sugar and milk."

"Bleh."

He chuckled as Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs in her night gown, robe, and slippers.

"Oh," she said, I guess she was surprised to find us in her kitchen, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I shook my head smiling, "No, I hope we weren't the ones to wake you up."

"Oh no no no! I got up to make breakfast," thoughts of pancakes and sugar plums danced in my head, "I thought I'd get up early and start."

"Do you need any help?" I asked, Oliver and I getting up.

"No! now sit right back down!" you have to love Mrs. Weasley, according to the twins she could be a pill sometimes, but aren't all moms?

"Well," Oliver said, picking up the coffee pot off the coaster, "at least have a cup of coffee."

"You, you made coffee?" She asked, not daring to believe her eyes, "Well, I do have time I suppose."

An hour later, everyone was up and a magnificent feast was spread across the long table. It was incredible! There was double the amount of food than on a regular day. Which is like quadruple the amount of food on a regular day in my house. I was about to bow down on the floor to Mrs. Weasley. Hell, I would've even used Percy as a human sacrifice. Hehe…

"So," Fred said once we had all eaten double our body weight in pancakes and such. Even Alicia couldn't stop herself, the twig. "How 'bout presents?"

So we all waddled into the living room where there was like a mountain of wrapped gifts under the over decorated tree.

Mrs. Weasley of course gave us all sweaters. They were all scarlet with a gold band that wentaround the chest and upper back with thesame coloredtrim. Oliver's had three white hoops embroidered on the left where a pocket normally would be, me, Alicia and Angelina had a quaffle and broomstick in the same spot as Oliver's hoops, and Fred and George had a bludger and a beater's bat. They are so comfortable, we're all wearing them with jeans since the common sense of getting dressed popped into our tiny brains.

Then we all tore threw our gifts. My god, it looked like a tornado had gone threw the living room once we were done.

I gave Fred and George both a whole bag of muggle pranks. You know, gum turns your mouth different colors, chatter teeth, glue tooth paste, and their favorite, a whoopee cushion. You would think they've at least heard of all this great stuff but they never did.

I got Angelina a shirt that said 'Chasers…' on the front with a broom and quaffe on the front and said '…we get it done,' and a tourist silvioneer of the Shrieking Shack. At first she just stared at it. Then she started crying. It took us a while to realize she was crying because she was laughing so hard.

I got Alicia the same shirt (I bought three like months ago when I saw them. I know, I'm cheesy.) and a charmed origami mouse that followed her around. It would say 'eat some more twiggy!' when she was eating or 'go get some sleep, hun…' when she stays up late eating. At the moment is was saying 'come on! Tear through the presents faster!' in a high pitched squeky voice. She fell in love with it.

I got Oliver a tee shirt that say's 'CAPTAIN' on the front and 'aka…Spawn of Satan.' And a wooden pitch for the little wooden us I got him for his birthday. Everyone laughed, especially at the shirt.

"That fits him SO well," Angelina said threw laughs.

"Aw come one, I'm not that bad," Oliver said chuckling.

We stopped laughing and starred at him. Then we realized he was serious and laughed even harder.

"Am I?" he asked only loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped laughing, no one else did though. Gosh, I hoped he didn't think that I thought that of him. "Only during practice," I said reassuringly and he smiled.

GOD DAMN HIS CONTAGIOUS SMILE!

**There ya goes! Wasn't so bad, right? New Years Eve/ Day in next chap!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hehehe, so-many-reviews! Love you all to itty bitty pieces!**

**So it seems, everyone wants to know what Oliver and everybody else got Katie and I'll try to fit it in here…somehow…**

**Ok, now onward!**

**December 27, 3 pm, Wednesday**

"So…What are we going to do?"

We were all sitting in the twins' room. Me and Angelina were playing with some pranks, Alicia was talking to George, and Oliver and Fred were moseying about.

"I've got it!" Fred announced, perking up, "let's prank Percy!"

Everyone snapped out of what they were doing and looked at Fred.

"All in favor," George said, "say 'Aye'."

"Aye," six voices chorused.

"All who oppose," George said, "say 'Nay'."

I think I heard some crickets chirp.

"Well, it's settled."

So in five minutes we found ourselves in the kitchen, baking cookies.

"So, can I ask why we're baking cookies?" Angelina asked, a blotch of flour on her face.

"Well," Fred said proudly, "Where going to put several Puking Pastries, Nose-Bleed Nuggets, and several other pranking inventions of our genius, into the cookies."

"When it's all said and done," George said, "Percy will be sick in bed for the rest of break, mum will be none the wiser, and we will be Scott free."

"Thanks to our geniuses."

"Don't flatter yourself…" I muttered and Oliver chuckled.

We had turned the kitchen into a disaster area. We decided to make stations. You know, one to make the batter, one to mix the batter, one to plop the cookie dough onto the pan, one to put the pranking objects in, and another to cook it. We decided to make only two pans with pranks in them ( "one for dear Percival, and one for future profits" Fred had said) and three regular.

Me and Oliver were at the mixing one, flour everywhere. I wiped some off my cheek, but I only made it worse. Oliver was worse off, Fred had accidentally spilt a cup of it on him, it completely covered his left temple and a lot of his hair.

I swiped my hand on the end of his hair and flour flew off like dust.

"It's a nice look for you," I smiled.

"Speak for yourself," he said as he wiped a floury hand on my right cheek.

Five pans of cookies, a mess of a kitchen and almost three hours later, we were finished.

"Scourgify," Oliver said with a casual flick of his wand and the kitchen returned to it's usual spotlessness as did we all.

We poured ourselves glasses of milk and started to enjoy the result of our hard work, the safe ones, not the ones filled with pranks.

"Do I smell cookies?" Percy called from the next floor up.

The twins smiled devilishly.

"Yeah," Fred said as George piled a bunch of the prank ones on a plate, "come on down, we saved you some!"

We heard Percy come down the stairs, "Really?" he asked as he sat down. Pranked cookies right in front of him.

We all nodded and got back to our cookies, trying not to laugh.

"You see," Percy said to his twin brothers, "isn't it much easier to treat me with respect instead of pulling pranks on me all the time?"

I tried not to laugh but it came out as a demented snort. Oliver covered for me though.

"Bless you, Kat."

"Ah, yes, Bless you Katie," Percy continued, turning once again to his brothers, "But don't you think I'm right?"

"Of course," Fred said as Percy bit into a cookie.

"How very wrong we were indeed," George nodded.

I snorted dementedly again.

"You really should see a doctor, Katherine," he turned to his twin brothers, "I knew you would see the errors in your way," Percy said looking around, "is everything ok? You all seem rather qui…"

His face turned so green that if you put him in the woods with brown robes on, you would mistake him for a tree or something. His slammed his hand over his mouth and ran into the connecting bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Percy?" Fred asked in a voice very much like his mother's, "Percy, are you ok in there?"

You could hear him being sick.

"You don't sound so good," George agreed.

Five minutes later, Percy was in his bed, Mrs. Weasley fussing over him.

"What happened dear?" She asked, putting a thermometer in his mouth.

"I don't know, mother," he said, still looking rather green, "I just had a cookie and then…"

"Darling, what cookies?"

We were currently cowering in the hall, "WHAT, DID YOU DO, TO MY SON?"

"I thought we were your sons too…" Fred muttered.

"I don't know!" George voiced over his twin, "we all had some of the cookies, he's the only one that got sick!"

In two seconds, Mrs. Weasley was scouring the twins room.

"WHERE, ARE THEY?"

"They what?" Fred asked.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL! THE COOKIES!"

"We gave them to you!" George pointed out.

"YOU KNOW I MEAN THE PRANKED ONES YOU GAVE PERCY!"

Wow, she caught on fast. But we had already stashed all the pranked cookies in the attic with the ghoul. More like Me and Alicia, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let Fred and George out of her sight.

"How the hell did we get off that easy?" Fred asked his twin after Mrs. Weasley left us in their room, unable to find any cookies.

"I have no idea," George said, laying on his mattress, which was currently on the floor with the all the sheets ripped off.

Fred looked around at their room, it looked like a bomb exploded. "She doesn't expect us to clean all this up, does she?"

George snorted, "like it would ever happen."

**December 30, 1 am, New Year's eve, (Well, I suppose it's January 1st, New Year's day, but I really don't give a damn right now.)**

After dinner I was upstairs in my furnace room, laying on the bed, and listening to the new Weird Sister's CD Angelina got me. Normally I'm not much of a fan of them, but the songs on this one aren't half bad. Then George came running in.

"Hey," he said, "we're all going to have partners and at midnight we're all going to kiss for good luck. Oh, and as seeing as me and Fred are paired up with Alicia and Angelina, that leaves you and Oliver, got it?"

That's what he said, but with my head phones on, it sounded more like "we're all going to have partners an-_I need you more than eveeeeeeeeeee-_for good luck-_why did you have to go? And leave me all a-loooooonnnnnnne-_Paired up with Alicia-_still trying to get over you-_Oliver, got it?"

Ya, the italics is the lyrics to the song I was listening to. I know, not one of their best. So what I heard made no sense: that George needed me more than ever for good luck, why did I leave him all alone paired up with Alicia and he was still trying to get over Oliver. So, I decided to humor him.

"What ever you say, George."

So I looked at the ceiling, fingering the necklace of a miniature broom Oliver gave me and wondering why the hell George was trying to get over Oliver and if I was lucky or something. I was still listening to the Weird Sisters so a few more lyrics got tossed in with my thoughts and made an even bigger mess.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

We were all in the living room, getting close to 12, I guess, wearing the sweaters Mrs. Weasley made. Speaking of the living room, it's very quaint. There's a long couch in front of the fireplace, which was currently cracking merrily, two arm chairs on one side of the couch, and a love seat on the other. Oh, and there's an old classical radio that was currently playing some singer Mrs. Weasley loved on some station Mrs. Weasley loved. Too bad Mrs. Weasley went to bed like an hour ago, she had warned us not to dare touch her radio. If we did, it would probably fall apart, the thing's ancient.

Any way, Oliver was in the kitchen getting butter beers for everyone and George had just told me the message again.

"What are YOU talking about?" he asked surprised, "I told you earlier!"

"I had my head phones for crying out loud!" I had stopped myself from throwing my hands in the air, "do you really think I heard a word?"

"Well, why did you agree?"

I groaned angrily throwing my hands in the air, admitting defeat with self control going straight out the window, and went to go help Oliver. Where George came in and repeated the same message, again. They all like to see me worked up, I know it.

I wanted to sink into the floor and never come up.

"You ok, Kat?" Oliver asked.

I snapped out of my trance and picked up the three butter beers left on the counter, "Of course." and we walked back into the living room, where certain doom awaited me.

A few minutes, later the 30 second countdown began on the radio.

_30..._

Oliver was standing next to me, he took the butter beer out of my hands and put it on the coffee table.

_28..._

By now my heart was racing a million miles an hour.

_25..._

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Oliver asked, both of my hands in his.I nodded, I knew my mouth wasn't going to work and my voice would fail me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again._20..._

The next thing I knew, Oliver had dipped me. Dipped me! I was only happy I was wearing a sweater and that he didn't drop me.

I looked around, holding on to his neck and shoulder. "When did you learn this?" I asked with an eyebrow raised smiling.

He shrugged his shoulders, "you pick things up," he smiled.

"Just promise me you'll pick me up if I fall."

He chuckled, "You really think I would drop you?"

I was so low my hair was almost skimming the ground, and my hair is only just past my shoulders. I tightened my grip in response and he chuckled again.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!_

By the time the lady on the radio had finished the count down, Oliver had brought me back up and kissed me. It was kinda long for good luck.

"I need the extra luck to win the cup this year," he explained, smiling and blushing slightly.

My cheeks were as hot as the logs in the fire.

**HA! There! I gave in to every one of your demands!**

**I cannot tell you how glad I am that I started this** **chap yesterday, I came hom,e from camp so dead beat tired, I thought I wouldn't finish it, but it kept nagging at me so I decided to finish today and not put it off any longer. 8 straight hours of hard core volleyball will dot hat you know…**

**Oh, and I did have this little tid-bit planned ever since the holidays started, even though I was kinda abrupt going into it with George, but I think I smoothed it over with the lyrics.**

**So you're not all that powerful! Mwhahaha!**

**…that doesn't mean you don't review though!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ha Ha! I finally got 100 reviews! And it only took 19 chapters. Normally here I would say things like 'tsk tsk, it shoulda taken a lot less chaps,' or 'why the hell did it take so long? Shame on you all' but since your all so great…THANK YOU! And no, I'm not being sarcastic for once in my life.**

**And I'll try and make the chaps longer and get the story moving a little faster, but I figured since it's break, Katie would have more time to write. I'm just figuring. And I'll try and get a hamster in somewhere, lol.**

**Those who are giving me demands (you know who you are!), I shall give into the as much as possible, but if it changes the whole story and yadda yadda yadda, no can do.**

**Opps, I'm rambling again. Sorry.**

**And no one said anything about the George mix up thing! …well, I thought it was funny, and I don't even know where it came from. One of those outta the blue things.**

**God damn it! I've got to learn to stop rambling and being discursive ('dat was one of the words on my English final, take that educational system!)**

**Ok, I'll start now…REALLY!**

**January 1st, 9 am, Sunday**

I think if I slept in once in my life _cities would crumblllle, and the wooorld would falllll, tooo, pei-ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! _

Damn Weird Sisters! Get out of my head! Stop playing catchy lyrics with phenomenal music and GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Getting back on track _with my life! Gathering up the pieces you destroyed-_I SAID GET OUT!

Ok………hey! No lyrics. I can write this no problem.

So I woke up this morning, not by the gentle rays of New Year's light and not by the soft chirping of birds (like there's any in January). Not by some one lovingly saying my name and nudging my shoulder ever so slightly and not because I felt like it, I had every intention of sleeping until noon. But a rather annoying, rasping, loud _Tap! _changed my plans.

At first I thought it was some random thing, so ignored it, my eyes still closed, and tried drifting back off. No way would the world let me. Then it came again and again with in two seconds. I thought it was an owl with some stupid letter, I thought it could wait so I tried to go back to sleep again. But then the stupid noise came back. So I reluctantly threw off my covers and walked over to the window. Nothing.

"God damn owl…"

Rays of light were just over the horizon. It was _early_!

I stood in front of the window like an idiot for a few seconds until something came flying at the window. I think I jumped like three feet back and I promptly fell on my butt. I stood up, and walked back over to the window, rubbing my sore little butt. Ok, maybe little isn't the right word.

As I was walking towards it, another thing came flying and I realized it was a pebble. A pebble. I fell back on my butt, because of a pebble. A PEBBLE! I'm a chaser for crying out loud! I get knocked off my broom by sweaty guys, get bludgers soaring towards my face almost everyday of my life and I fell back scared because of a pebble! Ugh, I truly am pathetic at times.

So I opened the window and stuck my head and shoulders out. I was so lucky that the next pebble hit the house wall instead of the window. I looked down and there was-

"OLIVER?"

How the hell did he reach me? I'm like 5 stories up. Oh yeah, he's a keeper. Duh Katie!

He waved his arms, signaling me to come down.

I looked at my watch, kind of accidentally fell asleep with it on. Ok, I always sleep with it on. Happy? And shivered as a strong wind blew up and sent my hair whirling.

"IT'S 5:43!"

He put his hand to his ear. Well duh he couldn't hear me. So I stuck my arms far out the window and pointed to my watch. He was still signaling me down. I sighed exasperatedly so he could see and then nodded in the same fashion like an idiot.

I slammed the window down and threw on the first set of clothes I saw, some sweater, jeans, and of course, my converse. Plus my black petticoat, Griffindor scarf and gloves. Ha! I didn't forget them this time!

I ran quietly down the stairs and out the back door of the kitchen. It must have snowed last night because there was an extra 6 inches on the ground and everything was shimmering, covered in snow.

Oliver was standing in the snow, with his broom in his hand, wearing a sweat shirt and a pair of jeans. He was shimmering too, but no because of the snow.

"Kat-" he started as I finally reached him. But I cut him off.

"Have you been practicing?" I asked, putting a hand on the side of his neck. He felt like a million degrees, his hair was plastered to his forehead and sweat was dripping down his neck and face, drenching the collar of his sweat shirt.

"Kat are-"

"You have, haven't you?" I was starting to get edgy, my hand moved down his neck and around the neckline of his sweater, completely drenched, and stopped at the front. "You don't even have a shirt underneath!" I grabbed his hand and started dragging him back to the house. "Does the word 'eudemonia' mean nothing to you?"

"Kat-"

"You're the one who is always telling us not to get sick, Oliver Wood. And then you do something like practicing in only a sweat shirt in January! At 5 am none the less."

I heard him sigh, and decided to ignore it. "You must be the biggest hypocrite in the world! You're worse than my mom!"

We finally reached the kitchen door, and I shoved him through and into the living room. I grabbed his broom out of his hands, pushed him onto the couch and draped a blanket over his shoulders.

" 'Don't you dare get sick, Kat, we have practice'," I mocked in a shrieky, motherly, version of his voice, " 'how are you going to practice when you're in a hospital bed?' 'I want you all healthy for practice' 'I don't even want to hear a sniffle out of you Bell!' yak yak yak, why don't you listen to your own advice?"

Oliver looked at my pant legs, "Why don't you?" he smirked.

I followed his gaze and realized my jeans were soaked up to my knees. "Well, at least I have gloves on!" I held up both my hands.

He grabbed my right hand, "There's a hole in this one," he pointed out.

"That doesn't matter!" I stormed up stairs up to my room, where I quickly changed into sweat pants, tee shirt and a sweat shirt.

Then I went down to Charlie's room, where Oliver was staying, and tried to find the same for Oliver. I found some laying on the floor, well they looked clean enough.

When I came back down stairs Oliver was still where I left him. I threw the sweats at him from the kitchen, "Try and make your self look some what decent."

I heard him laugh as I put on a pot of hot water. Hot coco sounded perfect then. Once it started to boil I realized coffee was the better choice. My brain doesn't function properly at 6 in the morning, after only 4 hours of sleep no less. I couldn't even imagine what my hair now looked like, and at the moment, I really didn't care.

I sat down at the kitchen table and slammed my head on it.

"Edgy?" Oliver asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't even look up, "Go make the god damn hot chocolate."

"Go in the god damn living room."

He was mocking me.

So let's recap my morning so far.

1: I went to sleep at 2.

2: I got rudely woken up just before 6, thus giving me only 4 hours of sleep

3: I walked out into the freezing cold.

4: yelled at my freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain.

5: didn't have one sip of coffee

6: and that-freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain-of-mine is currently mocking me.

Not that great of a morning to start the New Year, hu?

I looked up at him and he was still smirking. I mumbled some gibber-d-gabber and walked into the living room, Oliver had started a fire which was crackling happily, and where I promptly fell on the couch. I was so tired I was about to fall asleep. I was so tired I could've fallen asleep on a rock…standing up.

"Kat?"

I opened one eye and saw Oliver standing over me with two cups of hot chocolate. I sat up, sitting on one of my legs, and took the one he was holding out to me as he sat down. It was almost overflowing with marshmallows. Damn he knows me well.

I took a sip and sighed. I was so relieved to have something hot finally in me.

"Good?" Oliver asked.

I licked the marshmallow fluff off my lips and nodded. I was having a minute of 'me and chocolate time'.

"Kat?" he asked, we were all of a sudden playing 20 questions? "Are you mad at me?"

I thought for a moment. I had a major flash back of him harassing me for what I got him for Christmas because he liked to see me get worked up, waking me up early on Christmas, having me try his deathly horrible black coffee, him waking me up this morning, him forcing me to come outside where it absolutely freezing, and finally to him mocking me. But then I had flash backs to all the good things he had done, help me with any amount of homework, help me after the Flint incident, beat up Flint for me, stop that dog. No amount of hard practices or small stupid things could ever cover up all the good things.

I looked at him, "Only for coming in while I was in the shower to harass me and waking me up early…several times."

Oliver chuckled, "Actually, I had Angelina do the first, she forgot her brush. I caught her before she was going to open the door and asked her to do me a favor."

I hate it when things backfire on me.

"Oh," I took another sip of hot coco.

"Besides," he took a sip out of his own mug, "I meant last night."

He must have felt bad, he wasn't even looking at me, but instead at the crackling fire. I hadn't even thought of that.

"It was only for good luck," I paused, "wasn't it?"

I didn't think I wanted to hear the answer.

If he said 'no' everything would be turned around and mixed up between us. Years of friendship would be in risk of being ruined and the ever present question, 'do I want a boyfriend?', will be turned into 'do I want Oliver as my boyfriend?', I've avoided the first for months now. I couldn't avoid the second if he said no.

If he said 'yes', then everything would be fine and dandy, nothing changed. we would still be friends but only with one moment in time that we only brought up in good company and laughs.

90 of my body, the 'we're friends and he is your freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain, you idiot!' part said I wanted to hear the second. But the other 10 , the 'we don't just have to be friends' part said I wanted to hear the first. The littler part had proved right once, what if it did again?

Either way, I was saved from this odd moment when Fred and George came bounding down the stairs.

"I smell…"George said sniffing the air, "chocolate!"

The twins ran into the living room where they found me and Oliver next to each other on the couch, sipping hot coco, at 6:30 in the morning.

"And I spy…" Fred said looking at us "an awkward moment!"

"Oh my god," I groaned, "You're morning people."

Oliver chuckled, "There's hot coco in the kitchen.

"I'm there!" George ran into the kitchen.

Fred followed, lingering for a second to send me a mischievous look.

**January 5, Thursday, after dinner.**

That was the last meal I will have in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen at least until Easter break, if not later. I think I'm about to break down and cry."For Pete's sake!" Mrs. Weasley said as I brought up this very said subject, "I'll send you food if they're starving you!"

We half protested, said that Hogwarts was feeding us fine. But that's a LIE! Have you ever tasted the lover pudding they serve once a week? I don't think so? Or the lamb's bladder? Ugh! Makes me sick.

Anyway, Mrs. Weasley promised to make us a huge dessert so I gots to be going!

**After dessert**

Oh. My. God. It was b-e-a-utiful. I was going to live in the huge cake she baked and live here forever it was so big. But after a gigantic slice the first thing that came to mind was to pray that the scale was busted when I saw my phone number after I stepped on it.

**Right before bed**

Ok, I did not in fact see my phone number when I stepped on the scale. So I gained four pounds over a two week period…OH MY GOD! I GAINED FOUR POUNDS!

**Ok, was that long enough? I hope so because my lil fingers are hurting. Setting was today's big thing at camp. I'm an outside hitter and my camp coach is determined to have me as a back up setter. Apparently, I have good hands…why can't I just hit and have them leave me alone? JK jk, I had the same coach as last year, she's a great coach, and I was a back up setter then too. I CAN set, I'd just rather hit.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my god, all of you guys' reviews made me crack up hysterically. I'm going to stop myself from rambling and just go straight into the story. Oh, and if anyone has anything about me calling a made up character (which I now own I guess) you might not want to read this. But I'm sure you do, so no worries.**

**January 9, Monday, sometime after classes and before practice. I'll take a guess and say 5ish, yes I could look at my watch but I feel like being lazy. Some people would say writing all this takes more energy than looking at my watch, but guess what? I don't care…**

"I still don't understand it," I said looking at my potions book, gnawing at my quill.

Me, Alicia and Oliver were sitting at our favorite table in the library, I was across from the two of them.

"Oliver?" I looked up and he was daydreaming, well, more like starring I guess. First I thought he was looking straight at me, until I turned around.

Behind me was the Queen of the Sluts. Sarah Massey. 6 th year. Ravenclaw.

Ugh, I want to throw up. It's a known fact that all the girls hem the length of their skirts. Normally, a few inches give or take so the skirt is three or four inches above our knees. Sarah, on the other hand, well let's just say hers is hemmed double the norm. she was only wearing her skirt and blouse, same as me and Alicia. We have always worn white halter tops under our blouses so we could unbutton enough for everyone to realize we do have something on underneath and are in-fact not sluts. Sarah doesn't have a halter top on underneath and has her blouse unbuttoned almost the same amount as ours. I'm not saying I was looking, but you could see her red unmentionable clear across the Quidditch pitch. At the moment she was looking for a book in the row behind my back, and apparently, she had an itch on her leg. So of course, she pulled her skirt up high and higher. Slut…hate her guts…hate 'em, hate 'em, hate 'em…slut…

Alicia snapped her fingers three times in front of Oliver's face, "Oliver? Earth to Oliver!"

Oliver shook his head vigorously, "Sorry," he smiled, coming out of his trance. "Just daydreaming."

I snorted slightly, "C'mon Oliver. Even you have better taste than that." I nodded my head in Sarah's direction. Did I mention she was a slut?

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at me. A fake 'I dunno what you're talking about' one, and resumed helping me when Angelina and the twins came in.

George sat next to Alicia and Angelina and Fred sat in the chairs to my right.

"Is that Sarah Massey?" George asked looking over my shoulder, she still had that 'itch'.

Alicia slapped him playfully on the shoulder and practically demanded that he help her with transfig., because Alicia is soooooo demanding.

They do make a cute couple though.

Unlike Sarah who will never make a nice couple with anyone…because she's a slut

.**January 11, Wednesday, 10 pm.**

Something very fishy is going on here. And I'm gonna find out.I gonna go dig some dirt up.

**11 pm**

Holy. Fudge.

OLIVER WENT OUT WITH THAT SLUT SARAH!

But Oliver has more sense than that, right? I mean, he is the Quidditch captain and he does come up with brilliant plays. Right? I know he has a brain in there! Argh!

And anyway, if he wants to go out with her, I won't stop him. He can date someone if he wants, can't he? I don't care…really, I don't.

…god damn it!

**January 14, Thursday, After practice**

They must have gone out on a date. I mean, I went to go ask Oliver about it last night but Fred said he had just gone out. Where else would he go? And I was going to the library when I saw them walking there together. And they were talking! Both of them! Not just Sarah blabbing her sluty mouth, but Oliver was talking too! I saw his mouth move, or was it a cough or something?…but his mouth moved!

I'm not sure what happened because I turned on my heel and decided to work in the common room. I had a bunch of potions home work and I thought I could get help there but Alicia and George were too busy playing chess and having meaningless drabble to help. So I went to the dorm where Angelina was looking at the photos from over break and stopped way too often on pictures of her and Fred to pay me any mind.

And all practice Oliver was off. I mean, he was still his usual get-your-ass-up-in-the-air-now-before-I-kick-it-up-there-because-the-schedule-Alicia-gave-me-says-so. But once or twice he saw us chasers mess up and didn't bother to say a thing. Not even to mumble under his breath!

And than after practice Sarah was there and pulled him back while we were all walking back up to the castle. I didn't see him until he came back to the common room almost half an hour later. I dunno if it took that long because I was walking ridiculously fast and through several shortcuts or because she was snogging him in some closet!

**January 16, Monday, herbology.**

they are going out! What is wrong with the world?So let me tell you what happened. I went to the bathroom on the third floor during D.A. and I went into one of the cubicles. And while I was in there, I found S.M. ( R) and O.W. (G) 4ever…in a heart with a arrow through it!

I nearly screamed! What is she up to? I know she doesn't like him! She's only going out with him because he has a fan club or some what not! He's a captain! He's my captain. My Oliver Wood!

…did I just say 'my Oliver Wood'? God, what is wrong with me?

**January 17, Tuesday, 9 pm.**

Ugh, for once I got our table with no Sarah in sight. For the past week, she has always been in the library when me and Oliver are. I had given up coming to the library all together last Thursday, but I decided I needed the silence. I needed the quiet where George and Alicia would be discreetly flirting while helping me. I needed the silence when it would normally be replaced by Angelina sighing dreamily every once in a while as she flipped through photos.I was pouring over my potions text book, literally pouring, I think my brain was starting to ooze out onto the table, hunched over with my hands holding up my temples, when Oliver sat down next to me.

"Kat? Do you need some help?"

He was sitting next to me and had put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him. He was smiling warmly and for the first time in god knows how long I didn't return it. I looked back down at me potions work.

"Are you mad at me?" he was whispering and he had leaned in closer to me.

I looked at him, only through a sideways glance. I couldn't look at him head on. He was frowning and his brow was furrowed, his brown eyes unsure. I just sighed and looked back at my work.

"No," I shook my head slightly, "look, I got to get this done by Thursday."

"Is it because what happened over break?" he asked, ignoring me.

I sat up straight and stared at him. Did he really not know? But how could he not? He has a brain, I know he does. Except I didn't voice this, I kind of just blinked, a lot.

"Because we can just forget about it," he started, he was trying to fix something that didn't need to be, "pretend it never happened and-"

"OLIVER!" I didn't mean to scream, but I kind of did. I saw the librarian send me a dirty look. One I often send Sarah every time I see her. I took a deep breath and went back to my work.

"I knew it," Oliver said, "I did something wrong. Was it break? Because I-"

"It's not because of New Year's," I said, still trying to concentrate on potions. Which I did not exceed in because my brain was frying and I was writing down the wrong answers.

"Than what?" he looked over at my work and I knew that he knew I knew nothing about potions, which everyone knew.

"Sarah Massey," I muttered, more to my flunking paper than him, "Queen of the Sluts."

"Queen of the Scots?" he asked confused. "What's wrong with her?"

I think he was slightly offended. I shook my head before he got madder at me than I was at him, "No, Sarah Massey, Queen of the Sluts," I said louder and clearer.

He chuckled, and personally, I didn't think it was funny at the time. But I know we're both going to laugh at the mix up later.

"I didn't know she had such a title," he smirked for a second or two. "What about her?"

"You're going out with her!" I think I even threw my hands in the air. He was suppose to slap me across the face like I told everyone to do if I threw my hands in the air or put them on my hips, but he didn't.

Instead, he looked completely dumbfounded.

"Kat, what on earth are you talking about?"

He was looking at me like he was unsure whether I was mentally stable or not and if he should strap me back down in that mental patient bed. Which, I might add, I was so happy to see.

"So, you're not going out with her?" I was still confused.

"Why would I?" he still looked like he thought I needed a straight jacket.

"Because," I started, "you two were always in the library, I must've seen you in the halls a million times together, and after practice, and you were always out, and in every bathroom there's S.M. and O.W. 4ever in a heart with an arrow threw it! In every bathroom! And you were daydreaming at her that time last Monday!"

Oliver chuckled, "Let me guess: you believed a rumor that she started written, on a bathroom wall no less, saw me with her once or twice and assumed I was going out with her?"

"You were daydreaming at her!"

When he voiced what actually happened, I sounded like the biggest ditz in the world. Officially.

"Who says I was daydreaming at her?" my heart skipped a beat, "Maybe I was just daydreaming in general," my heart got back on track and he added, "Maybe I was daydreaming about the match against Ravenclaw that's in the end of February, incase you forgot." he was smiling at me in a 'you're such an idiot sometimes Katie Bell' way. Which I agreed with completely.

"How could I?" I was smiling, holding up my right hand, "I think I'm getting frost bite on my fingers."

"Let me help you then," he grabbed my book out from under my quill, crossed out almost every word I wrote and started writing in the right answers. Someday I have to learn that concept. Knowing and writing the right answers in potions. Ah, a dream come true.

"But why were you out all the time," hey, I had to defend my reasoning. No matter how stupid or wrong it was. "And why did you get beck half an hour later than everyone else that time after practice when Sarah caught you?"

"I was telling her off that time after practice, Kat," he chuckled, "I couldn't walk down a corridor without her flirting with me."

We have confirmation that Oliver knows when someone is flirting with him. Even though it sounded weird coming form his mouth…

Thank God, I got a little worried last year when Oliver couldn't walk down a hall with one of those younger fan girls fawning all over him. At first I thought he was ignoring them then I thought he was completely oblivious. I guess I was right the first time. Kinda shocking…

"And it was my mum's birthday on Sunday so I snuck out to Hogsmeade a couple of times to find her a gift," he sent me a playful wink, "don't tell anyone though."

I made a 'X' over my heart smiling, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

He chuckled lightly, "don't you dare go and die on me."

I, Katie Bell, am hereby doomed…

"…because I need you for the match."

Way to go and ruin the moment Oliver Wood!

…my Oliver Wood.

**What the hell is wrong with me?I know I know. Short. Sorry but my brothers had a lax tourney in Greenport today, like two hours away, so I didn't have much time. Don't worry, next chap will be longer and with more stuff. I had originally planned for this Sarah mix up thing to go on like a month but according to my book, there's a match at the end of Feb, and I didn't feel like dragging it out. And I'll mention the Firebolt in the next chap too, I kinda forgot. Oppsie!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Eeeeeee! Everyone of the reviews I get give me warm fuzzy feelings! Sorry, it's just so nice to know so many people like my story! I had no idea there were so many Sarah Massey's running around. Ok ok, I'll start now. **

**And yes, the hamster finally makes it's debut today.**

**January 20, Friday, after dinner**Mother. Of. Fudge. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, our seeker, our fabulous seeker, got a Firebolt. A Firebolt. Can you believe it? Because no one else on our team can. Turns out some mystery person got him one for Christmas.

"Can you believe it?" Oliver asked.

It was right after classes and we were all sitting in our favorite seats in the common room. The very comfy couch and two arm chairs. We hadn't gotten changed yet but we had all ditched the more…horrible parts of our uniform. The itchy sweaters, cloaks, and even shoes. I was playing Alicia and Fred in a card game called B.S. it's so much fun. You have to get rid of all your cards and you have to lie. So, I'm very bad at it. And Angelina was talking to George about some Quidditch team. Oliver had just practically flew through the portrait hole, smiling from ear to ear, into the common room and told us about Harry's new broom.

"A Firebolt," he was standing next to the couch, which I was sitting on having just lost, "On our team…a Firebolt…"

Angelina's jaw was hanging three feet down.

The twins smiled devilishly.

Alicia dropped the cards she was holding.

And I stood up on the couch.

"What did you tell him?" I asked icily, grabbing his tie and pulling it down, bringing him closer to me. At the moment I didn't know it was a gift. "I swear Wood, if he can't pay for his books next year…"

I was leaning over him, yes I was now almost a foot taller than him standing on the couch, and I realized I was inches form his face.

"Kat," I think I was choking him, "It was a gift…" yep, definitely choking him.

"Oh," the iciness from my voice and realized his face was turning slightly blue, "Oh! Sorry Oliver."

"Too bad," Fred said as I flopped back down on the couch and Oliver took off his tie, "we wouldn't have had practice next week."

Oliver sent him a look and sat down next to me.

"Can you believe it?" he asked in a soft voice, "a Firebolt…"

I looked over to him and saw that his eyes had completely glazed over, I smiled, typical Oliver. "Jez Oliver, it's not even yours," I laughed lightly.

"Imagine if it was though," Angelina said. "He would probably marry it."

Oliver now sent her a look but he had a slight curve in his mouth and that was the cue to keep ragging on him.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "But then he would be cheating on his other wife…Quidditch."

"Don't forget his captaincy badge," George reminded.

"Or his own broom," Alicia added onto the list.

Oliver chuckled and we all laughed.

He is so obsessed with Quidditch. Not like that's something new though. Even when he wasn't a captain, he had always made up plays. He knew every international and national team and their style of flying. He knew how to make a great team and keep it together. I swear, he knows us all so well he knows what move we're going to make before we do. I think I was daydreaming about this because someone snapped their fingers in front of my face.

"Katie? Oh Katie? Are you awake in there?"

I shook my head and looked at Alicia, she was the one snapping her fingers. "Yeah?"

"You spaced out again," she explained.

"Sorry," I smiled, "What were we talking about again?"

I was bombarded by talk of the Firebolt and how could I forget about it and blah blah blah.

"But McGonagall took it away," Oliver said with his brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Doesn't she want us to win?"

"How could she?"

"Well apparently," Oliver stopped the flow of questions. "Harry is in some danger or something with Black and they're going to strip it down."

Oliver's face lost it's color and I could feel all the color draining from my face.

"That's mutiny!" I screamed. "It's going to come back in splinters!"

Oliver flinched to what I said like I caused him physical pain.

Harry is in every way the best seeker I've ever seen. But the boy seems to be causing our team so much trouble ever since he started playing. We lost the Cup the past two years because he was off saving the school or some what not, the dementors ruined our first match and they're only here because Sirius Black did something or the other to his parents. And now, he gets a Firebolt and just because he's the boy who lived, we're going to get it back in pieces. Wow, I'm mean. I did have a pretty bad day though. But he is still the best seeker I've ever seen.

"Katie! Will you stop spacing out!"

"Sorry."

**January 21, Saturday, 10 am**

"I've got detention."I was sitting in the library at our favorite table. I had a bunch of homework and it's all due Monday. I was wearing a Patriots sweat shirt, jeans, and my hair was tied in a messy bun…a really messy bun.

I looked up from my work and saw Oliver standing over me in the sweater Mrs. Weasley made him. He had a mixed look on his face. Like he didn't know whether to be angry or upset.

I tried not to laugh but it came out as a snort, how attractive.

"It's not funny," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Yes it is," I contradicted. "Oliver Wood: perfect-well almost perfect-student, Quidditch captain, incredible keeper, and now, the biggest hypocrite in the world."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "how do you figure?"

"Now if I remember," I pretended to think, "on like the second day of school, you warned us all not to get detention and get it out of our system now before the season started. And look at this, just over a month to our match, you go and get detention. An-"

"-Kat."

"Wait, I'm not done," I stopped him from saying anything else, "and didn't you also say that the practices a month from matches were most important of all?"

There was a long pause.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," I said turning back to my work and I heard him sigh, "So how'd you get it anyway?"

"I asked McGonagall for the Firebolt back," he sighed. I guess he decided to be upset.

"And?" I didn't bother to look up form my work. Hey, I still have to finish it.

"And she said that it wasn't ready yet."

"And?"

"And I said that Harry needs it to practice."

"And?"

"And she said that it might be jinxed and Harry may be hurled off his broom."

"And?"

"And I said I didn't care as long as he caught the snitch first."

Bingo.

"She said that for a captain I didn't care enough about my players," he added, "And then she gave me detention for not caring enough…can she do that?"

"She's a teacher," I pointed out, "She can do whatever she wants."

"Well, I'm a captain-"

"-I noticed-"

"-and I can do whatever I want with my players," he ignored me.

"So why don't you go tell her that," I was laying the sarcasm on pretty thick but he didn't quite catch it.

"Good idea," with that he started to get up.

I snapped up from my work and grabbed his arm, "Are you kidding me?"

"What? You told me to."

"I was being sarcastic!"

He sat back down, "Oh."

I slammed my head down on my books. For a genius keeper/captain/play maker, he is so oblivious to sarcasm sometimes.

"Lot of homework?" he asked. I was head on with my herbology textbook but I could just see the expression on his face. Ten sickles he was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and giving me a cocky, crooked smile. Ten sickles.

"Like you have no idea," I muttered into a picture of some man eating plant.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed my back upright against the back of my chair. Then he took my books and finally my stubby quill from out of my hand. "Are you ever going to get a new quill?"

I slid further down in my chair so my chin was practically resting on my chest. "No."

Oliver chuckled and I sat back up and he explained some potion's gibber-d-gabber to me…which I still don't understand.

**January 25, Wednesday, History of Magic**

Oliver is driving us nuts. He will not stop talking about that Firebolt. I mean it's one of the greatest things to ever happen to our team and I was ok with him rambling for the first three days straight because he's Oliver. He has detention tonight so we all get a tiny itsy bitsy break for three hours before bed. But tonight wasn't the greatest night for him to land detention. Angelina just got out of potions last period and relayed the messaged that I officially have a crap load of homework for a class I haven't even had today. Joy…

**After dinner**

So something very interesting arrived for the twins at dinner. A hamster. That's right, a furry rodent that is sure to someday bite me. Oh, but it gets better.Turns out they were going to test a hair-color-changer-hat on it's fur. As long as it's not eating anything the twins shove down it's throat, I'm fine. A little color change, heck, I might get a laugh before slapping both of them.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TORTURE THE POOR DEAR!" that was Alicia screaming at the twins as she scooped the little thing up into her hands.

"Why would you do such a thing?" her little origami mouse squeaked from on her shoulder, "and to one of my cousins!"

Sometimes I want to rip that thing up. What ever possessed me to buy that thing should rot.

Currently, the hamster is now residing in a cage on top of Alicia's trunk. It's cute enough, but I just hope she doesn't let Hammy , the hamster (how creative), out of his cage while the owls are in here.

You can tell I've had another bad day can't ya?

**Half an hour after whatever time Oliver was supposed to be let out of detention.**

"I still can't believe she gave me detention!" Oliver was pacing in front of the fire while we all sat and listened to him rant. It's the only way he cools down, "We could've had practice tonight!"Fred punched the air and Oliver sent him a look.

"What did you have to do anyway?" Angelina asked.

Oliver sighed as he sat down in one of the arm chairs, "made me clean the trophy room, with out magic."

"Well that's irony for you," Alicia said as she petted Hammy.

"I know," Oliver groaned, "She said if I wanted to win the Cup, I should act like all the players who did. Like I should act like Flint or all those other filthy snakes…"

I sighed, he'll calm down…eventually.

**Semi short, I know. But I finally put the hamster in! so rejoice!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, ok, I know, it's taken me longer than usual to update. I'm sorry, but I came home from camp yesterday and completely crashed and today I decided I better post this chappie before you all rebel on me!**

**So enjoy!**

**February 1, Wednesday, after practice.**

It is officially 3 weeks and some-odd days until our match against Ravenclaw, and Oliver hyperventilates or screams every time it is brought up, normally the second though. Especially during practice…always in practice.

"SPINNET! IF YOU PLAN TO FLY LIKE THAT IN THE MATCH, I'LL FIND A REPLACEMENT NOW! POTTER! YOU BETTER GET THAT FIREBOLT BACK SOON OR IT'S YOUR HEAD! BELL! THE NEW PLAY ISN'T _THAT _HARD! JUST DO IT FOR CRYING OUT LO- WEASLEYS! STOP HARASSING MY CHASERS! AND JOHNSON, STOP ENCOURAGING THEM!"

This went on for about four hours.

And for the record. The new play is hard. Fred and George somehow have to throw me through the middle hoop, with the quaffle, where Angelina and Alicia will be on the other side, waiting to catch me. And I'm somehow supposed to get back on my broom. We were going to do it with Alicia, she's a twig I need remind you, but Oliver says we need someone with more weight if the keeper gets in the way.

"So in not so many words," I said angrily as he told us about the switch up when we took a break, "you're saying I'm fat."

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what's wrong with Alicia doing it?"

"I told you! IF THE KEEPER GETS IN THE WAY, WE NEED SOMONE TO PLOW THROUGH!"

"I'M BEING THROWN THROUGH A HOOP! HOW MUCH POWER DO YOU THINK I HAVE?"

"ENOUGH TO GET PAST SOME KEEPER! NOW STOP THROWING YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND GET UP THERE!"

Someone was supposed to slap me.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE SOMETIMES WOOD!" I said angrily as I took off.

I was so angry as we started the play. I was flying in-between Fred and George, holding the quaffle. Then I felt them grab me by my ankles, I had the quaffle in one hand and held myself up on my broom with the other as the twins held up my feet. I had to be completely straight so I didn't go flying into the ring of the hoop. That would hurt. Once we were at the hoops, the twins pushed me off by the soles of my feet and I pushed off with my arm. Boy, was I going fast. But, Oliver wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to try it without a keeper at least once, but no, not with Oliver.

I couldn't stop! I was freaking flying through the air! I did the only thing I could. I tucked my head in and sent my shoulder threw first, my eyes closed tight.

Holy. Fudge. That hurt.

I knew I went through before I opened my eyes. And when I did, I was upside down, Angelina and Alicia holding me by my ankles. My shoulder was throbbing, I think I jammed it. But I was still holding on to the quaffle.

"Nice one," Alicia smiled as I looked up at her. My hair and robes were hanging down around me and Angelina was snickering as she looked over towards the hoops. I followed her gaze and saw Oliver hanging from his broom, holding on with one hand.

I laughed slightly before remembering my aching shoulder.

I saw Oliver look over to me and I chucked the quaffle at him, yes, upside down. But he caught it with his free hand before swinging back up onto his broom. And my shoulder hurt even more. I'm an idiot sometimes. I grabbed my poor shoulder as Angelina and Alicia brought me over, still hanging by my ankles, what a sight.

"Good job," Oliver smiled as he looked down at me. Then he realized I was grasping my shoulder, "What happened?"

"What happened?" I asked angrily, "What happened? You weren't supposed to be there! You were supposed to give me at least two tries BEFORE WE ADDED A KEEPER!"

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" I saw the look of concern on his face, but I was so mad I ignored it.

"I jammed it you idiot! You-"

"Got your broom Katie," Fred said as he and George joined our merry group, my broom in tow.

"What happened to your shoulder?" George asked and he tilted his head so I would appear somewhat right side up, "And why are you still upside down?"

"I JAMMED MY SHOULDER AND I DON'T HAVE MY BROOM! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HANGING UPSIDE DOWN? I -"

Oliver sighed, grabbed my left forearm, my good shoulder, and Alicia and Angelina let go as he hung me right side up and Fred handed me my broom. I was finally back on my broom, still holding onto my shoulder.

"I don't think that play was as fool proof as I thought…" Oliver trailed off.

"Really? Because I thought it was perfect!" I said sarcastically.

Oliver smiled just the littlest bit, but ignored me, "That's enough for today," and we followed him back down to the ground.

"Aaaahhhh…"I moaned in pain, barely a whisper, as Oliver rolled his fist on my shoulder muscle. "That…hurts…"

"Sorry," he said sympathetically.

I jiggled my leg and held onto the edge of the bench with a death grip, with my eyes closed tight, trying not to scream out. We were in the locker room where everyone had finally calmed me down and Oliver said that this would help my shoulder. So, I was sitting on the bench while Oliver stood behind me, digging his fist into my shoulder muscle. We hadn't even changed out of Quidditch robes. Well, he did make me take off the long scarlet one. But I still had on half my padding and thick, scarlet-and-gold striped, long sleeved shirt

"Come on Katie," Fred said as he walked by towards the shower, "Suck it up."

" 'suck it up'?" I repeated, opening one eye to glare at him.

He nodded and I kicked him in the shins and then in the back of his knee, he fell on the ground.

"Good one," George said to me as he stepped on his twins back going to the shower. But Fred grabbed his ankle and then George fell face first too.

"Hey! I don't need anybody else getting hurt!" Oliver said sternly and he rolled his fist even harder, "Sorry Kat."

"Ah-aha…"

"Need anything?" Alicia asked as she sat down on the bench next to me.

"Yeah," I said, opening one eye and looking at her, "knock our keeper ou-OOWWWW!"

"Sorry."

I jiggled my leg even faster, "Why can't we just let it heal-aaahhhaha -on it's own?-ah!"

"Trust me," Oliver said as he rolled his fist along my shoulder joint, "it'll make it feel better."

"Well, what about me?"

Then Alicia pulled out of her pocket the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Will a chocolate frog help?" she asked, holding out the precious thing to me.

I just nodded and took the chocolate goodness out of her hand. I took a bite and I felt my whole body go limp. Chocolate is a girl's best friend…the diamonds are liars. But then Oliver ruined my happy moment when he rolled my shoulder in it's socket.

"Sorry."

He was pressing my shoulder blade flat against my back, forcing me to sit upright, as he continued to move my shoulder around. By now my foot was jiggling at the speed of light. And my tongue was hanging out of my mouth and I could tell my eyes were bugging out.

"Holy…Fudge…ah-ha…"

"Sorry Kat."

"Next time…move…"

"I told you," he chuckled.

"Told me wha-ahhaha-t?"

"That'd you'd be the right for the play."

"Somehow…Eee!…I don't think the play-ahaha-didn't agree. OW!" I hit my fist against the bench…which added to my pain.

He was 'massaging' my shoulder muscle. I thought the point of a massage was supposed to soothe you and calm you and make you feel better. This 'massage' was doing the exact opposite.

"Feel any better?" Oliver asked half an hour later, sitting on the bench next to me. The locker room was almost completely empty except for him, me, and Angelina.

I was gripping my poor, poor shoulder. My mouth was slightly open and slowly turned my head towards him.

"What?" he asked, smiling crookedly.

"Oliver, I would feel better if you just ripped my arm out of my socket."

He chuckled, "I'm sure you would."

I leaned back against the lockers behind me and groaned.

"I'll go find you some ice," he said getting up.

I closed my eyes and massaged my own shoulder…gently, very, very gently.

"Is the torture over?" Angelina asked, sitting down next to me.

I opened one eye. She was showered and fully dressed. I was covered in dried sweat, mud, I was still in my Quidditch robes and had just gone through the most painful 'massage' ever. What I would give to swap places with her. Oh, what I would give.

I sighed, "Probably not. My 'masseur' went to go find some ice."

"I heard that," Oliver called from the ice bin.

"So? I didn't say anything bad."

"I saw the quotation fingers."

"God damn it…"

Angelina laughed, "well, I'm going to get some dinner," she hit my shoulder, my bad one and I gave a little cry of pain, as she stood up "Opps, sorry Katie. See you later?"

I glance over to Oliver, who was coming back, "if I live…"

Angelina laughed as she walked out the door leaving me alone with my chuckling 'masseur'.

I closed my eyes again as he sat next to me, "I really don't see what's so funny."

"No?" he asked as he sat down next to me, one leg on either side of the bench.

"No," I answered as he tied the bag of ice, "Let's see, in the past hour, I've been called fat, soared through the air without a broom, jammed my shoulder and I just went through the most painful 'massage' ever!"

"Well," he answered, "if it makes you feel better, I'm going to have a huge bruise tomorrow. I told you you had some power behind you."

"Doesn't make me feel that much better," I sighed. "no point in two of us getting a gigantic bruise," he chuckled and I smiled, "but you did call me fat."

"For the last time, I didn't say you were fat," he groaned, "Alicia's a twig, she wouldn't have been able to knock me off my broom."

"So you noticed she's a walking toothpick, too?"

Oliver laughed, "Her origami mouse thinks so too."

"I can tell, it yells at her for not eating enough every meal," I sighed, "she eats the same as me but has the fastest metabolism I've ever seen. Damn twig…"

Oliver chuckled and I took gasped as he slid his hand through the neck of my shirt and placed the bag of on my bare shoulder.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Freezing," I replied, happy for any excuse he threw at me…but it was cold.

He stood up, "make yourself look decent," and he walked over into the next row of lockers.

**February 2, Thursday, double D.A.**

Holy fudge. I have _the _biggest bruise in history. Seriously though, it should go in _Hogwarts, A History_. It's that big.

Holy fudge. I have biggest bruise in history. Seriously though, it should go in . It's that big. 

It covers my whole shoulder and goes around the whole joint. Then it almost goes to the base of my neck, following the shoulder muscle. It's the ugliest shade of purples, blacks, blues, and even yellows you have ever seen. And it kills.

And of course it's my right arm, my wand arm, my throwing arm, my writing arm and my use-it-for-almost-everything-arm. I am a huge right handy girl. But I can throw left handed. Yes, even better than Angelina. So there. Hahaha

**February 3, Friday, after classes.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"No."

I starred up at Oliver in belief. I was sitting in the library, doing my homework, minding my own business and now Oliver just reminded me we had practice. You see, with the little-thing-called my-gigantic-bruise, I kinda forgot.

"How do expect me to play?" I asked, still in shock. I could barley raise my hand in class. Now he wants me to go plowing into people during practice. No, hell no.

"Come on Kat," he sighed, "How bad could it be?"

"Oh," I retorted, "it's bad."

I was wearing a halter top underneath my blouse, as always, and I undid some buttons and slid my blouse of my right shoulder. Exposing the little-thing-called-my-gigantic-bruise.

Oliver took a sharp intake of breath with a concerned and sympathetic face and I rebut toned my blouse.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "I guess for just this once you could miss practice."

90 percent of me screamed with joy and the other 10 percent said 'just go'. Stupidly, I listened to the second.

"Oh no," I said firmly, "I'm going."

"What?" I think he was shocked that I was willing to go. "If you are coming, don't give me anything less than 120 percent."

Skitzo this man is. One second he's the caring-don't-hurt-yourself-more friend. Next he's the don't-you-dare-slack-off-on-me captain.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I said as I picked up my books.

"Good," he retorted, the captain part speaking, "because you need to work on your lefty throw."

"Better than Angelina and Alicia," I called over my shoulder as I left the library.

I heard him chuckle…the friend part of him that is. Skitzo…

**After practice**

Do you have any idea how hard it is to do everything backwards? I mean, I had to fly lefty the whole practice. Pass lefty, shoot lefty, ram lefty, everything!My brain actually kicked in before practice started and I strapped an extra kneepad to my shoulder and stuffed the shoulder of my Quidditch robe with rags and sponges. I looked like a football player. (I dunno what football is either, Angelina told me.)

"So that's where all the rags went," George saidas I pulled like the fifteenth out of my robes.

"And all the sponges," Fred added as I pulled out three.

"Oh, shut up!" I said laughing as I threw a rag and sponge at them.

I went over to my locker where Angelina and Alicia were already getting ready to leave the pitch.

"Do you ever get changed fast?" Angelina asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder, scarlet robes in hand.

That reminds me, I have to put my laundry in the shoot. Anyway…

I looked down, I was still in my Quidditch robes. Taking out all that stuffing took a while!

I sighed and smiled, "You know me. Slow."

Alicia laughed as she walked past, "Oh, we know."

I laughed as she and Angelina left. Then George poked his head in our row. 'our' being me, Alicia and Angelina, aka, the girl's row.

"George!" I shrieked. So I wasn't changing, I was just standing there. But he didn't know that. "How do you know I wasn't changing!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'd be fine either way," I threw him a dirty look, "do you know where Angelina and Alicia are?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "What, am I not good enough to spend time with?"

He chuckled, "So they went back already, hu?"

I hate it when my team mates read me like a book. You'd think I'm a little more complicated than that.

I guess from the face I made he answered his own question, "thanks Katie, see you in a bit!"

Then I heard him rush out with no doubt his twin right behind him.

I rolled my eyes and sighed smiling. Both Alicia are so oblivious. Don't they realize the twins have a thing for them? I mean, come on! We went to a party once, the three of us (me, Alicia and Angelina) and Angelina could pick out a guy that was looking at us clear across the room! How could she not see Fred who was always right in front of her?

I sighed again and let my long scarlet robe slide off my shoulders and onto the floor. Even though I hadn't used it at all, my right shoulder was still killing.

"Thank you Oliver…" I muttered sarcastically as I rolled my shoulder in it's socket.

"Thanks for what?" Oliver asked, popping his head in my aisle.

He can thank his stars that I decided to take off my shoes next.

I jumped almost two feet in the air, "Oliver!"

"What?"

I tucked a lock of hair that escaped my hair tie during practice behind my ear and groaned, "I'd like to get back to the castle before eight."

He chuckled before leaving.

**Hahaha! A long chapter at last! It's 6 pages on works so no complaints!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Eeeeee! You never how truly loved you are until someone draws you a picture! (waiting for the address, but I'm sure it's great!) I'm getting suggestions left and right and I love it! Let's me know you guys aren't just skimming over my chapters! Though I know you guys never would.**

**Ok, I'll attempt to stop rambling and write the chap. Wish me luck!**

**P.S. Valentine's Day is approaching! What will happen? Whahaha!**

**February 3, Monday, History of Magic**

"You realize it's officially almost less than a week until Valentine's Day, don't you?"

I snapped out of my daydream. I'm in History of Magic, the most boring class in the whole entire world. How could you not fall asleep listening to a ghost drone on and on and on and on and on about something that happened thousands of years ago in some place that you've never heard of with goblins you never want to hear about? If you want the answer, you should ask Alicia. She was sitting next to me practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I'm sorry, 'Lic, what did you say?"

She ignored the fact that I had ignored the fact that it's almost less than a week until Valentine's Day. I have such a way with words don't I?

"It's a week and a day from Valentine's Day!" she said this rather loud, but of course, only the other student's noticed as our teacher continued to feed us boring facts. Actually, it was more like force feeding.

"And?" I had half a mind to fall back into my daydream. Alicia just rolled her eyes.

" 'Lic, Valentine's Day is for little people that fly around with-"

Little did I know that Mr. Bonn was asking me a question, "What did the goblins use as their prime weapon? Miss Bell?"

"-bows and arrows-" I didn't even know he asked me anything and continued obliviously on with my little speech.

"Correct!" he continued to drone on.

"-shooting people in the butt," I continued, still unaware of the fact that I actually answered a question right in that stupid class, "and for people with boyfriends. I am neither incase you didn't notice."

Alicia just smiled, "but you never know, you might become one."

"A little person shooting people in the butt?" I smiled slyly, I know what she meant, I just love to bust her chops.

"No, a person with a boyfriend," she was still smiling, even more after my smart alick remark.

Damn her.After practice

AHHHHHHH! HARRY GOT HIS FIREBOLT BACK! I will personally kiss the feet of the person who sent him that beautiful thing. After Oliver of course.But seriously, he let us all have a go on it. That thing is FAST. I mean, my hair whipped me to pieces fast. Holy Fudge.

So of course Oliver ran practice late so he could see that thing go longer. But no biggie, we didn't mind, and my shoulder is feeling a _bit_ better.

**February 4, Tuesday, 10 pm**

I can no longer feel any of the bones in my body. I'm about to drop dead on the floor...right after I kill Oliver.I was sitting on the bench after a hard practice and I was taking out the 'stuffing' from the right shoulder of my robes. I had just finished when Oliver threw the quaffle in my lap. I caught it purely out of reflexes.

"Come on," he said, "you need some more practice."

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. But I didn't let it. I was determined to show him up. Because if I let him get away with this, he would do it every time we had practice. So I took out the rest of the rags out of my robes, threw them down on the bench, and followed him back out onto the pitch, quaffle and broom in hand with the most determined face on.

"Let's get your right arm back to work," he said once we were up in the air in front of the hoops.

I rolled my right shoulder, knowing it was going to die again today. Poor thing. "Alright," I put the quaffle in my right hand, where I threw it up and down two inches off my palm a few times. Right handed, boy did that feel good after a week and a half of lefty, "where do you want it?"

"Hmm," he glanced at the hoops behind him, his eyebrow cocked and smiling cockily, "can you handle your right hoop?"Damn it, he knew what I was up to. He knew I would stay out here all night until the sun rose the next morning just to show him up. And he almost did. We stayed out until 9 pm when Madame Hooch saw that the lights were still on and told us off for practicing so late. So all in all, I had a heaping helping of 6 hours of practice.

"You are so stubborn," Oliver said as we finally made our way into the entrance way.

It was 9:15 and we had 45 minutes to get back to the common room before Filch gave us detention. (Yes, I was officially aloud to stay out until 10. Alleluia!) Which wasn't nearly enough for my aching bones. I would've crawled up the stairs if Oliver wasn't there. No way was I going to crash and burn now.

I gave him a weak smile, "How so?"

I knew I was stubborn. I'm ok with that. It may not be a redeeming quality, but it's one of my strongest. Along with sarcasm…is that a quality?

He chuckled lightly, "Every time I push you, you push me back even harder."

I smiled at the complement, even if it was pointing out my stubborn ness even more. I know he meant it in a good way though.

"Jez Oliver, that's Chaser Rule number 1: push'em back harder than they pushed you. Hell, you're the one who taught me that," I pointed out.

"Nah," he chuckled, "you've always been stubborn. I just made sure you used it on the other teams instead of on me."

"Glad it worked," I said laying the sarcasm on thick.

And guess what? He finally caught it! Took him long enough.

He laughed harder and it echoed in the empty halls. I was so sure that Filch was going to bust us. Get us on something stupid like laughing too loud. But then I realized it wasn't past hours, and his laugh is even more contagious than his smile that I laughed just as hard.

We were on the same floor as the kitchen and Oliver asked if I was hungry when our laughter died down.

"No," I lied. "I'm fine."

I thought I was going to get away with this one because it was pretty dim and I was sure he couldn't see my face all that well. But of course, my stomach growled _really _loud.

"Kat, you are a terrible liar," he looked at me smiling crookedly.

I guess it wasn't that dim and my stomach kinda gave it away.

I felt my cheeks getting slightly red, "I know…"

"Come on," he grabbed my arm and I let him drag me to the kitchens…which is where I ultimately crashed and burned.

I plowed through the chicken and potatoes the house elves out in front of me in like two minutes flat. After that, I nearly collapsed onto the table. Actually, I kinda did.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said.

I looked up. I had my arms folded on the table and had my head resting on them, nose to nose with the table. I didn't see a Quidditch game in the grain like the table in the library but I did find mountains of plates filled with food.

"For what?" I asked through a yawn.

"I pushed you too hard."

"Ha!" I laughed weakly, "I could go for hours."

I am officially the most stubborn person on the planet.

Oliver just looked at me in all my stubborn glory and shook his head slightly. Then he looked at the floor and then back up at me, "6 hours is too long for anyone."

I stretched my arms up to the ceiling, "Not for me. Want to go back out and make sure my arm is still attached to my body?" another yawn.

Boy, I was just asking for it. If it wasn't 9:30 at night, I'm sure he would have. We are talking about Oliver, remember?

He smiled and I gave him a sleepy one before yawning and returning to my previous position on the table except now looking at him.

"Alright, Kat," he practically lifting me out of my chair and onto my feet, "let's get you to bed."

"I thought you were going to run me into the ground a little bit more?" I could only fight back with my smart alick mouth. I was too tired to even try and fight off him as he dragged me out of the kitchen, carrying both our bags.

"Oliver," I groaned/yawned, "I can walk on my own," I finally mustered the strength to pry my arm out of his grasp. Not like it was hard, I think he let me go because he was smiling. "And give me back my bag."

"If you insist," he kept smiling as he handed me my bag.

"I do," I replied, stubborn as ever.

I instantly regretted attempting to carry my bag. You see, I knida forgot I had my potions, history and transfig. textbook in there along with almost all my notebooks. So when I put it in my shoulder, my bad shoulder not to mention, it kinda wound up on the floor.

I held the shoulder strap, hung my whole torso and arms almost to the ground and looked down at my messenger bag, all the contents fell out on the floor. I sighed, kneeled down on the floor and started to pick up my books.

"I know I know," I said as Oliver bent down and started helping me before he could say anything, "I'm stubborn. And if I wasn't this would've never happened."

"Actually," he retorted softly, handing me some books, "I was going to say it's not the greatest idea to carry your diary in your bag."

Damn it…

I sighed as we stood up, "It's just a stupid notebook."

Oliver took my bag out of my hands, "So that's why you carry it around," he said before I could protest.

Maybe I shouldn't kill Oliver. I mean, he only wanted my shoulder to get better and he did manage to get some food down my throat and he did carry my bag. Alright, I won't kill him.

**February 5, Thursday, after classes**

So guess what I found today. C'mon, guess. Though you'll never get the right answer.I found Oliver Wood, in the library (a shock I know but not the one I'm talking about) with Natasha Turner. Helping her do her homework.

"Err…" was all I could say.

I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'Get away from him'? I can't do that, and I wouldn't. and for the record Natasha Turner is one of those look-at-me-I-think-I'm-perfect-but-I'm-really-not type of people. She's a Hufflepuff, 7th year, about an inch shorter than me (5 foot 6 inches), has long wavy black hair and gray eyes. I would also like to say she's no twig, though she thinks she is.

"Oh, hi Kat," Oliver said smiling, looking up at me after my wonderful entrance line. "You know Natasha, right?"

I think my mouth was hanging open because I finally shut it. "Uh, um, yeah. 7th year Hufflepuff, right?" I asked Natasha checking that my sources were right. But when were Fred and George ever wrong? (they pranked her last year, said she was stuck up.)

Natasha nodded. "And you're Katie Bell, of course, right?"

Of course. Who else would I be? I mean, I only played in front of the whole school, my name was only said about a gillion times on Lee's commentaries.

I just nodded. I didn't know what to do. I looked from Oliver to her, then back to Oliver. Then I realized Oliver's arm was resting on the back of her chair which was very close to his.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I asked, unsure what to say.

"No," Oliver shook his head, "I was just helping Nat with her homework. She's not sure about her herbology homework."

I froze.

Number 1: when has Oliver been a genius at herbology?

Number 2: Oliver has already given her a nickname? How long has he known her? I mean, it was different with me, even though I gained mine the second he meet me, I'm a team mate and not to mention a close friend.

Number 3: And why did her nickname sound precariously like mine? Kat. Nat. does nobody see the connection here? What is going on?

"Oh, well," I said, my eyes not leaving his, "I guess I'll go find Alicia and Angelina and the twins."

Before he could say a word I turned on my heel and left Oliver alone with a very confused Natasha. Or 'Nat'.

And what kind of nickname is 'Nat' anyway? A nat is an annoying little bug. Well, she fits both descriptions! Annoying and bug!

Argh! I should've killed Oliver when I had the chance!

..why am I getting so worked up over this. I mean, he can see someone can't he? I can't decide who he should date. Natasha isn't good enough though, but who is? At least she's no Sarah Massey. If he does really like her, I should be happy. He is one of my closest friends.

**after dinner**

"I'm telling you," Fred said once we were in the common room after dinner, "it's not going to last."Oliver hadn't come to dinner. He was on a date with Natasha. I know I should be happy for him, but I'm not. Well, as long as he doesn't realized. I don't think I can lie happiness though. Either you are or you're not. I'll try though.

"I don't like her," I said edgily. We were sitting in front of the fire and I was curled in a ball on the couch. A unhappy ball. An unhappy ball in comfy sweats, hey we all were. In sweats I mean.

"You don't have to," George said.

"Because it's not going to last," his twin said again.

"She's so…" I was moving my hand in a circle in the air, trying to find the right word, "…not right."

"We should be happy for him though," Alicia said from next to me.

"I'll give it two weeks," George said.

"A week and a half," Fred wagered, "ten sickles."

"Do you have ten sickles?"

"Of course."

"Will you two stop?" Alicia asked icily, did I mention Hammy was on her lap so it completely ruined the effect, "we should be happy for him."

"She's not right for him," I retorted.

"And you are?" Angelina asked from the arm chair next to Fred's.

"I never said that!" I said edgier than before, then I died down into a quieter voice "it's just she's so…she's not interested in Quidditch, she couldn't care less. I mean, she couldn't handle him. He's just so…"

"Obsessed?" Fred offered.

"Well, yeah," I sighed, "but he's so…stubborn."

"Spoken like the true queen of stubbornness," George said.

"She's right though," Angelina agreed after our light laughter died down after George's comment, "he's so bent on winning that cup. All he talks about."

"Don't forget the Firebolt," I put in smiling.

"Or practice," George added.

We laughed again.

Alicia sighed, "It'll never last…"

"Told you," Fred said.

I lovingly fingered the necklace Oliver gave me for Christmas. I smiled at the miniature broom at the thought of Christmas break. Mrs. Weasley's cooking, playing Quidditch, beating Oliver's team at Quidditch, Mrs. Weasley's cooking, Christmas day, our snow fights, Mrs. Weasley's cooking, the incident at the tea shop, Davies' date squawking like a bird, Mrs. Weasley's cooking, the shrieking shack, Oliver and that huge dog, Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and even New Year's Eve.

" 'Lic's right though," I sighed after a while, "we should at least try and be happy for him. And if not, try and look happy for him. We're his friends after all. He would do the same."

**My friends nodded in agreementOk, do ya like? Know you'll review either way. I hope I haven't started world war three!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok guys**

**#1: yes I know, Oliver has recently obtained a magnetic force for random girls. But do really think I'll keep her for that long?**

**#2: I loved the pictures, so great, thanks sooooooo much!**

**#3: I recently read a story called 'Saving Katie' by Siriuslypranked. I dunno, it sounds a lot like mine so could you guys maybe go read it and tell me if I'm going crazy or not? Because the name 'Kat' and everyone writing in her diary sound familiar.**

**#4: do you really think I haven't had this chapter planned out for ages? Well, maybe not ages, but ever since February started?**

**Love you all!**

**February 6, lunch**

Oliver has recently obtained a new topic to constantly talk about. Natasha, aka 'Nat'.

"So what do you think of her?" he asked me once he came back from his date with her last night.

He had just told me, rather us, about his date. How he took her to Hogsmeade and everywhere. This went on for like 30 minutes, but it felt like forever, and the only thing I could do from screaming was to constantly space out, staring at the lock of hair sticking up in the back of his head, pretending to listen.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Jez, I only met her once, Oliver. But she seems nice," I lied.

I felt my cheeks get warm and instantly diverted my eyes to the crackling fire. But for once, he didn't catch my lie.

So now it's today, at lunch, and Natasha is officially sitting with us. She completely threw a monkey wrench in our whole system of living!

**February 7, Saturday, after practice.**

I am seriously afraid for all our lives. Oliver Wood, the Oliver who makes us fly circles around him while he sits on his butt and yells at us, the Oliver Wood who talks about nothing else but Quidditch, cut practice short…for Natasha.

When Oliver Wood cuts practice short, you know the world is about to end. You know that the sky will fall and pigs will all of a sudden fly out of everyone's nose. Take cover.

**February 10, Tuesday, 9 pm.**

It was snowing as I walked to practice today. And it was a nice snowfall. Not the kind where the wind howled and whipped the snow in your face painfully, but the kind that just fell. Like any other time it snowed, I took my time, taking in the peacefulness and beauty. Snowfall is on my top ten list of prettiest things.

"Your never going to make it on practice on time at this rate."

I spun around and there was Oliver.

"Don't do that!" I scolded, punching him lightly.

He was wearing his old denim jacket I've known for four years and snow was sticking to his hair. He shrugged his shoulders, "it's not my fault you walk slow."

And he started walking quickly to the pitch. I don't walk slow!…most of the time. He was a good twenty feet in front of me by then, so of course, I sprinted to him and jumped on his back. Except, he kinda spun around at the last second and we kinda tumbled down the hill I forgot was there and he kinda landed on top of me…kinda.

"Ok," I said, pulling my arm out from in between us and pushing my hair out of my face, "I definitely didn't see that one coming."

"I would hope so," Oliver said smiling, still on top of me, "because then I would have to give you double practice."

"And you would never, ever, do that," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and then…all was silent. I mean, there is always some sound. But not then. There was only the snow falling silently and us in the snow, Oliver laying on top of me…awkward, hu?

"Ok," Oliver said, finally getting up after a while, breaking the silence, "if we don't hurry, we'll both be late for practice."

He offered me a hand and I took it, brushing off the snow. And we walked to the pitch…silently. Oh the awkwardness. Any other time, before Natasha, I would've enjoyed it. But every bone in my body wanted to scream out how horrible she was and it took all my concentration not to.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence as we neared the pitch, "You and Natasha, hu?"

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"How…" I searched for a word, "…nice."

"Yeah," he sighed happily, "she is."

I can only hope he really is happy.February 12, Thursday, DADA

Boy, this Valentine's Day is really looking up. So far, I'll be spending it alone.Here's a note I sent to Alicia in DADA

So what are we doing this weekend in Hogsmeade? I can't wait

**…we?**

yeah, me, you, Angelina, the twins, and Oliver.

**Oliver is going to be with Natasha.**

oh yeah, least I got you guys.

**actually, me and George have plans.**

oh?

**yeah, I'm sorry.**

for what? This is like the first time I've been happy all week! I would get up and dance if we weren't in class!

**really?**

yeah, you two make such a cute couple!

**you think?**

I know!

**…will you help me find something to wear?**

of course! Hell, I'll even do your hair!

**:D**

They really do make a cute couple. I go with Angelina and Fred then. No worries…I hope.

**Herbology**

ok, I guess I really am spending Valentine's Day alone. I asked Angelina last class, note style.

So what are we doing in Hogsmeade?

_about that, I'm going with Fred._

…

_Alone. _

oh.

_I'm really sorry, maybe you can go with Alicia and George. _

ok, I'll ask her…I'm doing your hair.

_haha, alright! _

Little did she know I already did…ask Alicia that is.

I'm sure I'll find something to do...hopefully

**February 14 aka Valentines Day, Friday, right before I have to go to Hogsmeade.**

"But you have to go!" Angelina moaned as I did her hair and Alicia rummaged through her clothes for something she should wear. It was almost two hours before we had to go.

"No I don't," I protested as I tried to get a large knot out of her hair. "Opps, sorry."

"Don't worry, but you have to!"

"I don't have anyone t go with."

"So?" Alicia asked from Angelina's closet.

"So, no one would dare go into Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day without a date," I explained.

"You would," Angelina pointed out, "remember last year?"

"That was different."

"How?"

"You two didn't have dates either," I pointed out.

"You should go," Alicia said, walking over and carrying an outfit. "It'll cheer you up."

I laughed lightly, "cheer me up from what?"

"Natasha," they chorused together.

I sighed, "Do you really think she brings me down that much?"

"Yes," they said together again.

"Just go for an hour or two," Alicia said.

"Yeah," Angelina agreed, "my best mate isn't going to sit in the castle alone on Valentine's Day."

"Oh alright," I gave in, "But only for an hour or two."

**Noon, just outside of Hogsmeade, sitting on a stump at the edge of the woods.**

How did I ever let myself get dragged into this? I mean really! I have reached an all time low. Only I would sit on a stump, in the cold, while it's snowing, without a date, in Hogsmeade, on Valentine's Day. Only me.I hope Alicia and George are having fun, Angelina and Fred too. Even Oliver, but not Natasha, she can rot. They're so cute together though. Alicia and Angelina and the twins I mean. George took Alicia to that little tea shop and Angelina and Fred have spent the better part of the day pranking random people on the street. That's one reason I'm on this stump.

The other is that I saw Oliver and Natasha. I was walking towards Zonko's when I saw them. I was kicking a little tuff of snow on the ground and when I looked up, I saw Natasha hanging on Oliver's arm across the street and laughing at some witty thing she said. Oliver was laughing lightly and then he saw me. He sent me a concerned look before Natasha caught sight of me too and dragged him away. I think he felt bad that I was alone. He kept looking back over his shoulder at me as I stood in the snow and Natasha kept trying to keep his attention.

Finally she stopped the both of them, grabbed him by the ears, and kissed him. Not to mention sending me an evil smirk before hand.

I kinda panicked, I turned on my heel and here I am. I had forgotten my gloves again and shoved my hands in my pocket. It's the one I wore to Hogsmeade over break, you know the old black petticoat, and Oliver's gloves were still in the pockets.

I am truly pathetic. Griffindor chaser and I can't even find a lousy date for a lousy Hogsmeade trip. Ugh.

Well, such is a life as a Bell

.8 pm

Funny world this is. One moment I'm sitting on a tree stump, and the next, I'm sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Cedric Diggory. That has got to be the definition of weird.

"Um, are you ok?"

It was around three and I was still sitting on that tree stump, playing with the snow with my feet. I looked up and there was Diggory.

I smiled, or made an attempt to smile, god knows what it looked like, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Alone on Valentine's Day?" he smiled.

How the hell did he know? Oh yeah, I was sitting on a tree stump alone, letting the snow collect on my shoulders, that just might give it away.

"Rubbing it in?" I smiled.

He laughed lightly and shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I looked at my own hands which were warm in Oliver's large gloves.

"Say," he said, breaking the silence, "You want to go get a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks?"

I looked over to the busy streets of Hogsmeade, saw couples with their arms linked and laughing. I knew Alicia and George were somewhere in there, Angelina and Fred too. Maybe even Oliver and Natasha. One butter beer couldn't hurt right?

"Love to," I smiled

He offered me his hand and helped me up off my pathetic tree stump and we walked back to Hogsmeade.

I'll tell you, I never got more looks than I did then. Just think, me and Cedric Diggory, walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, together, on Valentine's Day.

Almost any girl would sell their soul to be where I was. But honestly, I would've traded spots with any one of them. It's not like it was a date, it's not like we were a couple. We just didn't want to be seen alone on Valentine's Day, it's not like we were holding hands or anything.

"I'll be right back," Cedric said, going to get some butter beers.

We had found a raised table and stools near the front of the pub, near the large window. While he was gone I took off my coat and gloves and stared out the window.

Cedric came back in five minutes with the drinks. I wrapped my hands around the warm mug and took a few sips, my eyes not leaving the window.

"You look great, you know," Cedric said softly.

I snapped out of my little trance and snapped my head towards him. What the hell? I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing the sweater Mrs. Weasley made with a pair of jeans and converse. Not to mention my hair, it was down but my sandy blonde hair was in a bun last night so it was really wavy and really messy. I was barely wearing any makeup. Nothing flattering, I swear.

"Hu?"

I wasn't sure if I was hearing right. Was Cedric Diggory hitting on me? No, it couldn't be.

"I said you look great."

Oh my god he was.

"Oh," I said surprised, "Thank you, er, you look nice too…?"

Not really though. Well…a little. His hair was really messy. I mean, Oliver's always is but when his hair is neat-which is close to never- you always have the urge to mess it back up. Cedric didn't have that kind of hair. He couldn't pull it off.

"Uh, thanks Katie," he said.

There was a long pause. I mean a really long pause.

"Good luck on your next match," he finally said. "I know you'll do great."

"Yeah," I said, realized I didn't have to break the silence. "We've been working really hard."

"I know," Cedric agreed, "Wood's got the pitch booked almost every night, it's hard for everyone else to find a day to practice."

"I think that's what he's going for," hell, I was probably right, "either that or he wants to run us into the ground before we play Ravenclaw."

"I heard Harry got a Firebolt," he said this like he forgot about it.

If Oliver was here, he'd say something like 'don't you dare tell him anything ,Bell, or I'll bench you through the whole match,' like he has another chaser, please.

"Yeah," I said in an offhand way, shrugging my shoulders, even if my captain was dating a little prick, I wasn't going to let him down.

"Cho'll find a way around it, though."

Was he seriously thinking someone could get around a Firebolt? And on a Comet 2-60, none the less?

"You think?"

I was going to entertain him. I mean, better than spending Valentine's Day alone, again.

He nodded, "Cho's a great flyer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a real book wiz, too."

Wait a second, he just hit on me two seconds ago and now he's praising Cho? What the fudge?

"You don't say?"

He nodded again. "Did you know she volunteered at an animal shelter over the summer?"

"A real 'do good'-er, hu?"

"Yup."

For Pete's sake, why didn't he just date her? Why was he sitting in the Three Broomsticks with me? I took one large gulp of butter beer, emptying the mug. Boy, that stuff is hot, take my word for it.

"You want another one?" Cedric asked, looking at our empty mugs.

"Er…" Oliver would kill me if I had two, always going on about how un-nutritious I am, "No, I'm good."

"Well," he got up and grabbed our mugs, "I'm going to get another, be right back."

I sighed as he walked away. Once again, I stared out the window. I watched all the couple walk by, their cheeks all red from the cold, laughing as it got darker outside. I hate Valentine's Day, I thought. Then I saw something that made me jump. Oliver walking quickly down the street, alone.

Why the hell is he alone? Where was Natasha. Then he looked over to where I was sitting and I guess he saw me because he started jogging to the pub. I looked around the pub as the bell rang as he walked in. No Natasha waiting for him in here.

"Hey Kat," he said smiling as he sat down in Cedric's chair.

"Where's Natasha?" I asked, what the hell was he doing here?

"Back at that tea shop, I think," he answered, still smiling.

Now that didn't make sense.

"So…why aren't you with her?" I was very confused by the whole situation.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I realized I didn't want to be there," and he cupped his hand over mine.

"Oh."

Cedric came back that very instant. He looked from me to Oliver to his hand cupped over mine and then back at me.

It was Oliver's turn to 'oh'.

"I guess I came at a bad time," Oliver said, he looked hurt and he stood up and walked out of the pub.

I looked back at Cedric and then out the window to where Oliver was walking in the street with his head hung low, I watched him until he was out of my sight. I felt terrible. I looked back at Cedric.

"I'm sorry," I said standing up and putting back on my coat, "thank you so much, but I really have to go." I rummaged through my pockets and found a few sickles. "Here," I shoved the money in his hand, "I'm sure you and Cho'll make a great couple someday," and I ran out the door.

But by then it was snowing really hard, it was getting dark, and most of the student's were heading back. I could barely see the buildings down the street.

"Oliver?" I called as the street lamps clicked on. I looked at my watch, 5:50. I had to be back at the school by 7, "damn it…OLIVER?"

I walked down the street, calling his name with my hands cupped around.

"Katie?"

I spun around. For a split second I thought it was Oliver, instead it was Fred and Angelina.

"Oh," I sighed disappointed, "it's just you two?"

"Not good enough for you now, Kates?" Fred asked. "By the way, I heard you were with Diggory."

"Wood's going to kill you for fraternizing with the enemy," Angelina pointed out, "but good going." she sent me a congratulatory wink.

But all of this went over my head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, have you seen Oliver?"

"Forget to give him a Valentine's Day kiss?" Fred asked smirking.

"Of course not," I lied, well it wasn't a lie, but my excuse was, "he forgot his gloves," I held them up.

"You are a terrible liar Bell."

"I know! Where is he?"

They shrugged their shoulders and I continued to run down the street. At the last building I completely gave up. I had so many things running through my head I completely collapsed, plus I still had that Transfig. essay due. I slumped over to the stoop and sat down. I curled my legs up to my chest and hugging them I let my chin rest on my knees. I didn't know what to do!

#1: Oliver was dating a prick.

#2: Oliver's world suddenly revolved around the prick.

#3: Valentine's Day

#4: I didn't have a date

#5: everyone else had a date

#6: I still didn't have a date

#7: I spent the better part of it alone, sitting on a stump

#8: Diggory hits on me

#9: soon after Diggory hits on me, he becomes completely obsessed with Cho.

#10: Oliver ditches the prick

#11: Oliver ditches the prick to spend Valentine's with me.

#12: Soon after Oliver ditches the prick to be with me on Valentine's, Cedric comes back.

#13: soon after Cedric comes back, Oliver runs out the door

#14: now I'm sitting on a stoop, alone again.

#15: I still have that essay due

Yeah, with all that running through your head, I bet you would breakdown too.

"I just can't catch a break!" I screamed out and then buried my head in my knees.

"Yeah, me neither," someone sigh as they sat down next to me.

My head snapped up and there was Oliver.

"Oliver!" I shrieked in a very odd manner, throwing my arms across him. He just chuckled and I pulled away. I rummaged through my pockets and took out his gloves, "You forgot these."

He laughed and took them out my hands. "Have fun with Diggory?"

I looked at him, his eyebrow was cocked and he was smiling crookedly, his hair as messy as ever. I smiled before punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"You have a bad Valentine's Day too?" he asked sighing.

I sighed too, "you couldn't tell?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, "but that's why I went to go find you."

"To rub it in?"

He chuckled, "No one deserves to have a bad Valentine's Day."

"Well, I kinda did."

"How so?"

"I spent half the day sitting on a stump in the snow and a quarter of it listening to Diggory talk about Chang," I said, "Does that sound like a good day?"

He chuckled, "I can't say it does."

There was a pause and I had to ask.

"What happened to Natasha?"

He sighed, "I told you, I realized I didn't want to be there."

I had to ask another question.

"Why?"

"Because I realized she's one of the biggest pricks alive," he answered looking out to the falling snow.

I was so happy I threw my arms around him again and then pulled away after a while.

"What was that for?" he chuckled.

"It took you like a month to realize how terrible she is!" I think I threw my hands in the air. God damn it, why doesn't anybody ever slap me?

"You've thought so this whole time?"

"Of course! Even Fred and George knew!"

He scratched the back of his head, "So either I'm completely oblivious, or have the worst taste in girls."

"Well," I said, "the first one I completely agree with, especially with sarcasm, and Susie wasn't that bad last year."

He chuckled again, "But why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "because you seemed so happy. Hell, you even cut practice short for her."

He smiled, "I did, didn't I?"

"So when did your brain kick in and say she's an idiot?"

"After I saw you standing in the snow alone," he said softly.

"Oh," I paused, "sorry for ruining it for you."

He laughed lightly, "Sorry? For ruining it? Kat, you saved from another few months from that…thing."

I shrugged my shoulders, "that's why I'm here."

He looked like he was going to say something else but at that moment Fred and Angelina, along with George and Alicia came up to us.

"Thank god," Fred said, his arm linked with Angelina's, "he finally ditched that bug."

"Praise the lord," Angelina agreed.

Oliver stood up and offered me his hand, "She was that bad, hu?" he chuckled.

"Yes," we all chorused firmly.

"How 'bout around of butter beers, on me?" George asked.

So we all headed back to the Three Broomsticks, Oliver hand around my waist. Maybe this Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.

…except I still have to finish that paper…

**Haha! A long chappie for your enjoyment! I hope you liked it! …even though it was a little choppy, not one of my best. But tell me what you think anyway! And remember to go read that other story and send me an email or review! You know how it goes!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Eeeeeeeeee! Reviews! Love them all. I'm glad all of you loved that 'when did your brain kick in' bit, not to mention all the fluffiness. And I have lots more fluffy ideas, either in this chap or the next, depends on where I go with this. But there will be a certain scene with lots of George/Alicia fluff…which we all love.**

**And I know, it's been ages since I updated, I'm so sorry.**

**February 15, Saturday, noon**

I was walking through the halls towards the library when some 6th year girl called me a whore. She said something like how dare I go out with Diggory and Wood in one day, especially on Valentine's blah blah blah.

Let's just say she's sitting in the hospital wing with elephant ears and a bunny tail, with a bloody nose my fist might have accidentally found.

**February 18, Tuesday, after practice**

Ugh, as the amount of days till the end of the month, aka the match, get smaller…so does Oliver's patience.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP HARASSING MY CHASERS?"

So all of a sudden we're property. He means well though.

"BELL, FLY RIGHT OR GET OUT OF THE AIR!"

Then again…

"BELL!"

Ok, it's on.

"WELL MAYBE INSTEAD OF JUST SCREAMING, YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG WOOD!"

Once again, he came up with this impossibly hard play and was expecting us to get it right on the first try. Did I mention he was wearing the shirt I got him for Christmas? How right that thing is sometimes.

"YOUR FLYING LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD! THAT'S WHAT YOUR DOING WRONG!"

"I think it's that time of the month," Fred said to his twin.

"Yeah," George agreed, "for the both of them, I mean."

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT ISN'T!" I spat at them, "AND THAT'S NO REASON TO BLAME A CERTAIN CHASER FOR SCREAMING AT A CERTAIN PIG HEADED CAPTAIN!"

"NOW _I'M _PIG HEADED?" Oliver screamed back.

"YEAH!" ok, that was a little lame, "I GUESS WHEN YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR YOU OVER LOOKED YOUR PIG SNOUT AND GIGANTIC EGO!" that little comeback came full with hand gestures, me making a pig nose and all.

Ok, maybe that was lame too…maybe.

"DOUBLE PRACTICE!" he declared and everyone else groaned.

But did he seriously think that was going to stop me, the Queen of all that is stubborn? No way.

"I'LL STAY OUT HERE FOR TRIPLE PRACTICE!"

Now I was being unreasonable.

"I HOPE YOU'RE UP TO 6 HOURS BELL!"

"HELL, I'LL STAY OUT HERE ALL NIGHT -!"

But at that moment the rest of the team slapped their hands over my mouth. Five separate pairs of hands clamped over your mouth isn't something one would like to experience.

"What was that, Bell?" Oliver asked triumphantly.

I would've screamed something witty and sarcastic back but I did have ten hands covering my mouth.

"Nothing," Fred answered for me.

"She was just saying how much she was looking forward to it," Alicia said.

"And what a good captain you are," way to suck up Harry.

"And how talented you are," you too Angelina, you too?

"And how much fun we're going to have!" ok, George, that was a little over the top.

"That's what I thought she said," and he flew back to the hoops. I just glared at his back.

The rest of our double practice mainly consisted at Oliver countinously yelling at us, me in particular. But I kept my composure and only threw him dirty looks instead of starting another row.

**February 19, Wednesday, after practice.**

You'll never guess what I found today. Guess all you want because you'll never, ever, get the right answer. No, it wasn't Oliver sitting in the library with some random girl. Do you really want to know what it was?…ALICIA AND GEORGE SNOGGING IN THE LOCKER ROOM!

Ok, there I said it. I feel so much better now.

I'll tell you what happened.

We had practice and I decided to get there a little earlier and beg Oliver not to take his anger from yesterday out on the team…again.

Some may call it sucking up, but it can save lives. Especially when Oliver and Quidditch are thrown in together. Not to mention a little prematch kill-your-team nervousness.

So I finally made it to the fourth floor of the pitch, that's where the Griffindor locker rooms are, I had sprinted all four flights of stairs and luckily, I decided to sit down and take a bit of a breather outside the locker room, trying to compose myself for the life saving job I was about to endure, when I heard some peculiar noises.

I realized the locker room door was cracked open, just the slightest bit to peer an eye through. So, of course I did. I stood up and peered through.

And there was Alicia and George snogging on the bench, the dogs. I backed up to the railing along the landing, my hand clamped over my mouth, praying that they didn't see me. I was grinning form ear to ear.

"Kat?"

This was not one of my finest moments. All adrenalined up from happy giddiness and cautiousness not to get caught, I was extra jumpy. So when Oliver called my name from the next landing down, I kinda fell down there. You see, I jumped up so high, I kinda fell back over the banister. Did I mention I landed on top of him.

"I am so sorry," I said. "Thanks for breaking my fall though."

It was true, I was currently sitting in his lap.

He chuckled, "don't worry about it."

So I got up and offered him a hand.

"Thanks," I guess he suddenly remembered yesterday's practice because he got all mad on me. He pushed past me on the small landing and headed up the stairs to the locker room. Leavening me still standing on that stupid landing. "You're going to be late, Bell."

I sighed before I remembered what a certain couple was doing in there. At the current mood Oliver was in, their heads would soon be mounted on his wall.

"Wait!" I screamed, sprinting after him and scrambling in front of him. "You don't want to go up there." I had one hand on the wall and another on the banister, blocking his path.

"And why not Bell?"

"…er…Fred and George set off a stink bomb," I lied.

"Bell, you're a terrible liar."

He tried to get past but I wouldn't let him.

"Well…" I searched for an excuse, "Doesn't Fred's socks smell like a stink bomb?"

Oliver just stared at me in all his angry captain glory.

"Doesn't it?" I force a fake laugh, and sighed as he pushed me out of his way and continued to go up the stairs.

Then I realized he was like five steps away from uncovering my new favorite couple. So I did what any true friend would. I practically flew up the stairs and jumped on his back.

"BELL!" he screamed at me, trying to catch his balance, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-!"

That's when he fell backwards and we both fell down the stairs. Why don't I ever see any of this coming? But this time, I landed on top of him for the second time today.

"Bell…" he growled.

I prayed Alicia and George heard the large noise and decided to stop their fun. I am such a good friend.

"Katie?"

I turned around and looked up at the landing that connects to the locker room. There was Alicia, bright red, and George, if possible even redder.

"Oh," I smiled meekly, "hey guys."

"Do you plan to get off me anytime soon Bell?"

Jez, those two owe me big for this one. And I mean big like give me chocolate every time I have a craving for the stuff. And I can't believe Oliver was still mad at me. Well, yes I can. But that's not the point.

"I told you, Wood," giving him back the same edginess, "Fred sent off a stink bomb in the locker room."

I said that last part loud enough for Alicia and George to hear too, praying they would get the hint. I turned around just enough to see George pull something out of his robes and throw it into the locker room. God bless his soul, because if he didn't catch on, I would have his head before Oliver.

"Yeah," Alicia covered, "smells terrible."

"Then why were you in there Spinnet?"

Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, if only you knew…you just might be as happy as me. But probably not.

"She was helping me," George helped.

"Why the hell would she-DO YOU PLAN TO GET OFF ME ANYTIME SOON BELL?"

So I got off of him before he started blowing fire out of his nose and incinerated my eyebrows. But this time I didn't offer him a hand up.

"You know, Wood, some girls are sensitive about their weight," I said, towering over him menacingly, "and if you do catch them at the wrong time of the month, you'll be sensitive about you're broken nose."

And with that, I stormed up to the locker room landing.

So what is that? Like two incredibly bad comebacks in two days? But I think it had the right effect, because he didn't even criticize me all practice. All in all, I think it was a good practice.

**February 21, Friday, History of Magic**

so, I gave Alicia some breathing time before I started playing 'A gillion Questions' with her. But of course, I was going to do this note style.

So…how's George?

**Fine I guess, why don't you ask him yourself?**

I would, but I haven't been able to find him I think you would know best…since you two were snogging before practice on Wednesday!

**He told you?**

Of course not.

**Then how do you know?**

I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch in our grade.

**KATIE!**

Alright, alright…I caught you, you sly dogs!

**How?**

Well, let's just say peculiar noises were emitting from the locker room.

**Oh my god…**

Don't worry, I haven't told anyone!

**You haven't?**

Of course not, I even saved both your heads from being mounted on Oliver's wall.

**No you didn't.**

Of course I did! You two were just lucky I got to the locker room before Oliver.

**That's why you were laying on top of him?**

Well, we kinda fell down the stairs.

**What, were you holding hands?**

'Lic! He was about to go into the locker room so I stopped him.

**How? By jumping on his back?**

No comment

**I always wondered bout you two.**

Hey! This interrogation note is on you, about a certain Spinnet snogging a certain Weasley, not some non existent relation between me and Oliver.

**I never said anything about a relationship…are you hiding something from me Katie?**

You think you're so sly.

**Oh, but I am.**

Stop beating around the bush and tell me everything!

**What bush?**

IT'S A SAYING!

**I know, it's just fun to make you lose it. It's even funnier when it's a note.**

Lose what?

**Katie…**

What?

**You and Oliver are so meant for each other…**

'LIC!

**Well, it's true ask anyone.**

So then she sent me this a few minutes later:

**Do think Katie Bell and Oliver Wood deserve each other?**

**Of course**

And attached to that was:**Take that Katie.**

So I sent her this.

Who did you ask?

**Some random guy sitting next to me.**

'LIC!

**What?**

Sometimes you're worse than me.

**You wish.**

..I've taught you so well…It brings tears to my eyes.

**Oh please. But you really have to stop the denial act.**

What denial act?

**About you and Oliver**

There is no act!

**Sure there isn't**

Hey! Sarcasm is my job, butt out!

But really Katie. Even though he is married to Quidditch, I'm sure he would take a break from his relationship to be with you. Deep down I'm sure he's really nice. So quit the act and commit!

Commit to what? Like I even have time to commit to anything other than school and Quidditch. I barely have time to commit to eating and sleeping!

**Come one Katie, stop lying, you know you like him.**

#1: have you ever noticed the fact that I can't lie to save my life?

#2: I'd rather commit some time to eating and sleeping before some guy.

#3: have you not notice that Oliver only calls me 'Bell'? and that he only calls my name to yell at me or pass some food at meals. 'Bell, can't you fly any better than that?' 'Pass the butter, Bell.'

#4: how did this note go from me asking you about George to you asking me about Oliver?

**Hmm…don't know about the last one. But I am enjoying this.**

I'm giving you to the end of the day to tell Angelina, then I am…and everybody else I can find.

**Alright! But when will you go out with Oliver?**

Ok, I'm stopping this.

She sent me a few other little I'm-just-sending-these-to-pester-you notes. Which I crumpled up and chucked at her. How can one note form into that question. The note wasn't even about me! It was about her! But then she had to go and change everything around. She better tell Angelina soon.

**So I finally got Alicia and George together. :sigh: alright, bring on the reviews telling me I better get Katie and Oliver together ASAP…c'mon! I'm waiting!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Haha! Reviews! I love you all sooooooooooooooooo much. And of course there's going to be lots more fluffiness.**

**And so you know, I had this chap finished the day I posted the last. But I made sure everything was as close to perfect as possible. Mahahahahaha!**

**February 27, Friday, lunch**

Ok, as of now, it is physically impossible to even talk to Oliver without him screaming at you, telling you how to fly better. Even if we're no where near the pitch. He can't even look out that window in the library. If he sees the pitch he gets all jumpy. So we're completely avoiding looking out any westward windows. That's where the pitch is

**9 pm**

"Oliver?"I had finally made the decision to try and pry Oliver out of his captain's office after dinner. It's been his official hide out all week. And I had brought a secret weapon.

He was currently pouring over plays. I don't even think he heard me.

"Ol'?"

"What do you want, Bell?" he snapped, glaring at me for a second.

Like I was going to back down, I just cocked an eyebrow and smiled ever so slightly.

He hung his head, "I'm sorry," he sighed and looked back up at me, "I've been a real prick all week, haven't I?"

I pretended to think and then shrugged my shoulders, "just a little, Oliver."

"I'm sorry," he hung his head, "it's just-"

"The match," I finished for him, "the game that either makes us or breaks us, the match that puts us in the finals, and the match we need to win to get the cup, your last shot. I know."

He looked back over the play in front of him.

"You know that's not going to do you any good."

He slumped back in his chair, "I know," he sighed. "But-"

"But nothing. We know all the plays by heart, we've had them pounding into our heads twenty four seven for three months. We know them Oliver."

He sighed again, "but can you do them?"

I nearly dropped the box containing my secret weapon, "Are you kidding me? Oliver, I could do all the plays in my sleep!"

He smiled and sat back up, "I know you can, but there's more than one person in the air."

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "all these years I thought I was the only one out there, but then…I do recall someone yelling at me not to fly like I was two."

He chuckled, "boy, I am bad, aren't I?"

I smiled, "You want to win," I shrugged my shoulders ,"nothing wrong with that."

He slumped back in his chair again, "What's that?"

He was looking at the white box tied with red string I was holding. Classic Italian cookie box. Hey, I'm almost 90 Italian, but my great grandpa had the name Bell. So I'm stuck with something completely non-Italian. But I had to do my grandma proud, full Italian, wanted me to go to an Italian wizarding school. I had no problem with that, but my dad on the other hand…-anyway.

"What, this?" I held up the box.

"Yeah, you didn't bring me cookies, did you?" he asked with one eyebrow cocked.

I sighed and walked over to his desk and put it down, "Even I know better than that."

I undid the string and opened the box to reveal the gods of all gods.

"You didn't," Oliver said, smiling over my famous chocolate covered strawberries.

I took one out of the 18 I made and took a bite. Well, I made 20, but I ate two before tying the box. I'm sorry, but when a chocolate crave kicks in…you can't just ignore it.

"C'mon Oliver," I said swallowing, "there good."

"You couldn't have just gotten me regular strawberries?"

"OLIVER!" I groaned. "You god damn nutritious-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain! Just eat the god damn chocolate!"

I was yelling, but I was smiling. I didn't want to, but when you just finished off a chocolate covered strawberry, you can't help it.

He just chuckled and finally picked one up and took a bite. He didn't say how grand of an idea it was to combine both great worlds, chocolate and fruit. He didn't say how wonderful my home made sweets were. He didn't need to say it. You knew he loved it.

We polished off the box in half an hour.

"So will you finally come out of this dump?" I was sitting on his desk, the empty box next to me.

He sighed and looked around the scarlet room. "Maybe."

I looked around too, even though I had been criticized so many times in this place I knew it by heart. There was a big white board on one wall, where the new team play was currently residing. On the opposite wall there was plays tacked over every inch and behind his desk was a huge Griffindor flag. Everything here was business, and Oliver's business was Quidditch. But there was one thing that caught my eye.

A picture on his desk. It was of us, last year after we beat Slytherin, up in the air, someone must've taken it from the stands. We were all red in the face, our hair completely wild, but smiling so hard you would've thought our heads weren't big enough to hold our grins, and we all had our arms around each other's shoulders.

Boy, if only we could beat Slytherin in the finals. Then Oliver would have a picture exactly the same, but with a large silver cup in our hands.

"What are you smiling about?" Oliver asked.

I snapped out of my little trance, I guess I was smiling. "What? Am I not allowed to smile?"

He got up, "Not tomorrow in the air." and he walked out.

I sighed, but followed him out. At least I got him out of that place

**February 28, Saturday, 6 am**

Holy. Fudge. I am so nervous. I don't think I can climb out of bed. I think I'm hyperventilating. Well, a little nervousness never hurt any one. Better than being completely calm, then you move sluggish.Alicia and Angelina are up too. Angelina staring at the ceiling and Alicia is staring out the window towards the pitch. Go I hope we win. For all our sake's…especially Oliver's.

**After the match, like 3 in the morning**

WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!

Holy fudge, I can't tell you how good I feel. The adrenaline is just starting to leave. So I better finish writing before I completely fall apart and go to sleep…again.

"Nervous?" Alicia asked me after I finished writing this morning.

I took a shaky deep breath, "Uh hu."

"Well," Angelina said, coming to sit on my bed, "at least we got a Firebolt."

"That only gives me so much comfort room. There's always a chance they could win. No matter what broom we have," it's true. Ask anyone.

"Yeah," Alicia agreed, "but we do have the best team."

"And we're so close," Angelina pointed out and Alicia blushed.

Alicia did manage to tell her before I shouted the big news to the rooftops.

"Hell," I said, "Oliver would glue us together if he had the chance."

They laughed lightly, " 'better to bring the team together'." Angelina said in Oliver's Scottish accent. Actually, it was really good.

We decided to get into our Quidditch robes and had down to the Great Hall at around seven. Most of the team was there already. And Oliver was beaming over the Firebolt laid out on the table.

Everybody came over. People from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, even a few Slytherins 'discreetly' lingered over to get a look at it. No doubt reporting the news to their captain, the scum bag more commonly known as Flint. Cedric came over too and left after congratulating Harry for getting such a great broom. But not before sending me a glance. Why doesn't he just date Cho for Pete's sake? And Percy practically gave us orders to win. Oh we'll win…but not because he said so, the little prick.

Malfoy came over and started some lame attempt to put us down. More specifically Harry, but with a broom like that how could you. We all laughed as he sulked away defeated. Harry had some snappy comeback, but I was dazing out and just joined in the howling laughter everyone else had started.

Quarter to eleven we all marched out towards the pitch. Feeling slightly better with the Firebolt in our midst. God bless that thing and who ever sent it to him.

So we finally got out there after Oliver's pre-game pep talk, and Oliver shook hands with Davies. More like glaring at him, but whatever. But I did notice Harry looking at Cho. Diggory better hurry up and snag her before Harry does.

I quickly turned my attention back to Madame Hooch who I just caught giving the command to kick off. I swear, Harry's broom went like twenty feet higher than mine and three times as fast.

I came up with the Quaffle and Lee was going on about the Firebolt. You'd think he was advertising for the thing. I scored the first goal when we all saw Harry dive for the snitch. But a bludger came out of nowhere and he had to veer of course. And the thing got away. But George sent his compliments to the other beater with a second bludger that made him roll over to avoid it. Ha ha ha.

And we even were able to pull off several of Oliver's plays. Even the one where the twins sent me through the hoop. It went a lot smoother than it did in practice. Probably because the keeper didn't get in my way. Even upside down I could see Oliver punch the air from the other side of the pitch.

"What the hell kind of play was that?" Lee asked in awe over the mic. "How'd she pull that one off? My god, one of Wood's crazy plays I guess…"

Boy, did he guess right.

By then it was 80-0 us. And Lee continued to advertise for the Firebolt and McGonagall almost stole the Magical Mic from him. But Ravenclaw was pulling back and we were only 50 points ahead. By now Oliver getting antsy.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" Oliver roared from his goal posts as Cho blocked Harry again. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

I let out a small laugh as we headed to the Ravenclaw goal posts.

Good ol' Oliver.

Then Harry pulled off this perfect feint and streaked with us to the goal posts. Well, more like ahead of us, that thing is fast. Then tree dementors came out onto the field and Angelina nearly dropped the quaffle at the sight of them. But it was different. It didn't get cold and the joy wasn't sucked out of the stadium. Then Harry pulled his wand out of no where and sent a silver spell at them. They fell to the ground and Harry caught the snitch with his wand still in his hand.

Angelina chucked the quaffle in the air and we all raced towards Harry. Me, Alicia and Angelina all kissed that blessed kid, Fred and George almost knocked him out and all the while Oliver was shouting 'that's my boy!'.

How we ever got to the ground I have no idea. We must've been some sight though. I was half way off my broom for the whole time, and Alicia almost fell of but George caught her at the last second. No matter what anyone says, they will always make a cute couple.

"I'm worried about them."

Someone had just finished congratulating me and Fred had come up behind me.

"What do you mean?" I looked over to George and Alicia who were currently kissing in a group of onlookers who were 'ooooooooooh'-ing. "They make a great couple. Anyone who says otherwise is crazy!"

Fred laughed, "Try telling that to Oliver. He'll be the crazy one."

I laughed too and then weaved my way through the crowd to go and find him. Everyone was slapping me on the back so hard I thought I would get knocked over. Then someone picked me up by the waist and spun me around in a circle. Once my feet were back on the ground I realized it was Oliver.

"There you are!" I said, "I've been try to find you-"

But he cut me off. He practically lifted me off the ground by my ears and kissed me.

What a dozy that one was. My legs were even shaker than before the match. I didn't even think that was possible.

"W-wha-what happened about no smiling on the pitch today?" I stammered smiling. What poetry flows out of my mouth, I swear.

He chuckled, "I said in the air."

I shrugged one of my shoulders and smiled, "Well if you want to get technical about it…"

Then he drew his arms around me and kissed me again. I returned It, snaking my arms around his neck.

If only the cup was there! That's my only complaint. It was pretty god damn close to perfect though, lemme tell you that.

"Come on," he wrapped an arm around my waist after wards, "Fred and George have a party set up already."

I put an arm around him, "well I would hope so."

He chuckled and guided me back to the common.

Don't even get me started on the party. Butter beers and candy galore. We even stuffed a few chocolate frogs down Oliver's thought. Hell, it lasted to one in the morning. How Fred and George nicked all that stuff is still a mystery to me. Though I did hear them say 'thanks to Goony, Thongs, Wumwhirl, and Sadsoot' to Harry. What ever the hell that means. I'll figure it out later.

McGonagall came in around one in the morning screaming at all of us to get to bed. Half the people stayed for another half an hour. But at 2 , me, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George were the only ones sprawled out in the common room. Still on our Quidditch robes. Alicia was in George's lap on one of the arm chairs, I was leaning on Oliver's shoulder, curled up in a ball, with his arm wrapped around me on the couch, Angelina was sitting on the couch too, with Fred propped up against her legs sitting on the floor.

"I don't know about you two," Oliver said to Alicia and George.

My god, what a hypocrite…my hypocrite though. All mine. Back off fan girls.

"Coming from the man with Kates in his arms," George said.

I had drifted off for a bit but woke up at the mention of my name, "hu?"

"We're just going on about how Oliver is the biggest hypocrite in the world," Fred said from the floor.

I stifled a small yawn, "Hm? Oh yeah," I nestled into him, placed a hand on his chest, and yawned again, "the biggest."

"What?" Oliver asked in disbelief and we all groaned. "No I'm not."

"Come on Oliver," Angelina said. " 'don't eat junk food' how many butter beers did you have today?"

" 'don't get detention'." Fred mocked, "I remember you getting detention for telling off McGonagall about the Firebolt."

" 'Don't-" Alicia started.

"Hey, that's enough," I laughed. But how right they were.

"Thank you!" Oliver said.

I smiled slyly. Oh I couldn't resist. " 'Don't get sick for practice' now who went out flying at five in the morning in January?"

"Alright!" Oliver groaned. "You guys win," he chuckled and gave me a peck on my temple.

I just smiled contently and closed my eyes. I don't know how long it was, it could've been an hour or five minutes, but Oliver was shaking me gently.

"C'mon," I moaned, "five more minutes," and I nestled into him deeper. I would not be moved.

"Kat," Oliver groaned, "Come on, you have to get to bed."

"No," I yawned, my eyes still closed.

"You are so stubborn."

"Yeah," I yawned again, "I know."

"Fine," he protested, "I'll just have to carry you."

"Try your best. You'll never be able to move my fat carcass Oliver Wood..."

But he did. In one swift motion I went from sitting contently sleeping on the couch to slung over his shoulder wide awake.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not fat," he said once I was hanging over his shoulders.

"OLIVER!" I think I woke up half the tower.

But he didn't put me down though. He carried me all the way up to my dorm where he put me down on my bed. Well more like…

"Er…"I said looking at my quilted bed next to the one I was currently laying on, "This isn't mine."

Oliver rolled his eyes smiling, "Well, I'll just have to fix that."

So in another swift motion I went from laying on Angelina's bed to back into Oliver's arms. But in the more romantic newly-wed style. Mush preferable to over the shoulder.

"So which one's yours?" he asked.

"That one," I nodded towards my quilted one, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Are those lions quilted on it?"

"Yes," I groaned.

My grandma, yes, the Italian one, quilted a scarlet and gold quilt when she found out I was in Griffindor way back in my 1st year. There were gold and scarlet squares. Where there was a scarlet square, there was a gold lion and visa versa.

"I like it," he smiled, putting me down on the right bed.

"Don't lie to me, Oliver."

He brushed his lips over mine, "Never."

And he walked quietly out the door. I laid there for a while, my heart absolutely swelling with happiness.

Then I realized I was still in my Quidditch robes and I had to get up and change into my pajamas. That kinda ruined Oliver's bed time tuck in. Oh well, if he asks I'll just say I fell asleep in them by accident. Like he won't pick up on my lie

**Well, did I deliver? Did I give you the chapter you all have been bugging me for? Did I make you proud?**

**Oh and I might throw in a black tie party, maybe, because it's fun to dress everybody up, but I don't have a good excuse to have one. So ideas are welcome. But I don't want anybody saying the Yule Ball because that's only in the Tri-Wizarding Tournament thingy. But anything else I'm completely open to! And either a yes or no to the black tie thingy.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well…hope you all liked my last little chappie! Now on to the next which is sure to have lots of fluff :eats peanut butter and fluff sandwich: told you so. Ok, I'll stop my pathetic excuse for a joke and just write the chap.**

**February 29, Sunday, 11 am**

"Katie and Oliver, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Alicia and Angelina can sing that aaaaaaaaalllllllllllllll day long…it just makes me all the happier…because it's true!

Ok, well maybe not the tree part, but the other part is! Who came up with that song anyway? I mean, who would kiss in a tree?

…I would! If I could somehow drag Oliver up into a tree. Wow, weird image. Very weird.

"Will you two shut it?" I threw a pillow at the singing duo, laughing.

It was like seven in the morning and they woke me up by singing their new theme song.

"No," Angelina said simply.

"It's just too much fun," Alicia said fixing her now messy hair.

"You're just jealous!" I laughed.

"No I'm not!" Alicia protested, laughing as well, "I've got Georgie!"

Holy fudge…here come the pet names. Lord help me.

"And I've got Fred," Angelina said.

Me and Alicia just stared at her.

"When the hell did that happen?" I asked demandingly.

She scratched her arm, "Er…"

I guess she let a little something slip that she didn't want us to know. But did she really think we'd drop it?

"TELL ME!" I demanded. "Fess up!"

"Come on Ange, tell us," Alicia pleaded.

Sure, Alicia goes for the 'please, please, please' point with all the sugar and cherries on top and I go for the 'I'm your best friend and I declare you tell me now!' part. With both ends covered, no way was she going to snake out of this one.

"Alright, after you got carried upstairs and Alicia and George went to bed right after," she confessed.

"I knew it!" Alicia shouted.

I looked at her, "no you didn't!"

"Well," she started, "I would like to think so."

I sighed, "wouldn't we all." I threw another pillow at Angelina, "Damn you! You're so discreet woman!"

Angelina laughed and then the pillow fight started. How many people can say they've had a pillow fight at 7 in the morning? Well, three Griffindors can officially say they have.

"What happened to you?" Oliver asked as I sat down next to him on the couch.

I smiled as he kissed me on my temple, "Them," I nodded my head towards Alicia and Angelina's direction…who were snickering. Little demons.

Twiggy over there can swing a pillow really hard if she wants to. I got her back though. Hehehe.

A quarter past us pillow fighters decided to trudge down stairs into the common room. And yes, we were still clad in our p.j.'s. hey, I like my pajamas! They're all comfy. And not to mention probably he messiest hair ever seen in history. New thing to go into _Hogwarts a History. _Hehehe.

Oliver chuckled and put his arm around me and I nestled in a ball into him.

And so we all started talking about the match and all. Then I started to drift off again remembering I'm only running on three hours of sleep.

"So now we play Slytherin," Oliver said once we ran over the whole entire game, twice.

Everyone groaned. We knew what hell we were about to go through.

We have made it to the final match the last two years but have always lost using our reserve keeper. You see, Harry needs to save the school and world every year so he just spends the final match unconscious in the hospital wing. And every year the practices leading up to the final match get harder and harder…not to mention two hours longer.

"What?" Oliver asked after we were finish groaning.

"Just no more six hour practices at dawn," I said. "Ok?"

He smiled at me, "Ok Kat."

I know he's going to give us one though. Probably ten or more. And then he'll be sitting on the ground sipping hot coco yelling at us to fly better. But at the end of it he'll be smiling from ear to ear and surprise us with an extra thermos of hot coco and six other mugs.

Thirty minutes later Fred got up and stretched in his too short pajamas. "Come on," he said, helping Angelina up, "let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Here here," the rest of us chanted laughing.

All the way down the grand staircase I could only think of coffee. The precious elixir that would be waiting for me the second I sat down. And at that second I sat down and took a sip, my brain finally kicked in and informed the rest of me that I'm still in my pajamas.

"I'm still in my pajamas!" I cried once I downed a bit of coffee.

Both Alicia and Angelina looked down. Yup, they were still in theirs too. I wasn't so bad. Gold and Scarlet plaid pants with a long sleeved gold tee on. I was thanking the Gods that I was too lazy to take off my sports bra last night. Could be worse I suppose. Alicia had it bad though. Mint green pants and a light pink tee. Well…that would've been bad for me.

"OH MY GOD!" Angelina cried.

We were all in our pajamas. Even Oliver and the twins.

I laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny," Alicia said.

I couldn't stop. I think I looked like a madman…or madwoman. But then Oliver and the twins joined in. Angelina looked at them and started up too. Even Alicia laughed. By then the whole Great Hall was staring at us and we 'discreetly' left with everyone staring at us. Discreetly is official absent from our vocabulary…but I think everybody else already knows that.

**10 pm**

"I'm so doomed, I'm so doomed on so many different levels."

I guess I forgot to mention that I have this huge, and I mean HUGE, potions test tomorrow. And it was only luck that I heard some Hufflepuffs mumbling about it in the hall that I remembered. So from 12 to like 1 I was sitting in the library with Alicia and Angelina. But then around 1 the twins came and whisked my brains away.

"Damn them with their damn witty charming twin-ish charm damn it"

So by 2:30 I was mumbling to myself, my head cradled in my hands, starring at the pages of my textbook with nothing sinking in.

"Damn potions test from damn sniveling damn Serverus Damn Snape damn."

Why does he hate us so? I think he gave us this stupid test to get us stressed before the match and even if we did good our weekend would be done for with this damn test.

"Damn greasy haired, damned potions 'master', giving out damn tests out from under his damn greasy nose."

"So are you just going to sit hear and curse under your breath all day?" some asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I turned in my seat and looked up at Oliver.

"Damn Snape gave us a damn test tomorrow," I said with probably the biggest puppy eyes ever.

Do puppy eyes and cursing go? Pfft, probably not.

"And you want me to help you?" he was smiling mischievously. What was he up to?

I nodded a couple of times, puppy eyes full force.

He looked up at the ceiling, "Well, it's going to cost more than puppy eyes."

I rolled my eyes and sighed smiling, dropping the puppy eyes and looking up at him. Now he was doing puppy eyes at me. Damn him. So I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. Damn him and his damn puppy eyes.

But then that Nazi of a librarian came over and hit Oliver on the back of the head with a yard stick. We broke apart, his hands still on my waist and mine on his shoulders. She was saying something along the lines of 'how dare you two kiss in the library! A library is a place of reading and studying…!' blah blah blah.

We watched her walk away, and I was wondering how the hell did she catch us? I mean, we were right at our favorite spot, completely out of her line of vision. Was she stalking us or something?

I think she hates couples because-wait, couple? I'm a couple? With Oliver? Holy. Fudge. Why didn't that kick in before? My day can't get any better!

Unless Snape cancels the test tomorrow…and the cup just so happens to be there…and Oliver too…and we just beat Slytherin in the finals…ok, so maybe there's a long list for a perfect day, but it'll happen…somehow.

Anyway!

As I was saying-ok, maybe more like writing- I think she hates couples because she was never actually part of one. That has got to be the source of her problem. Maybe we should get her and Mr. Filch together. Oh the images that are running around in my head now. Holy Fudge! They just jumped like three level up in a relationship! I'm scarred for life. Get out of my head! I'll never be able to look at those two again. Ever!

Anyway!

So me and Oliver watched her march back to her desk, which was thankfully out of our vision because with the images in my head now, it was possible that I would get sick all over Oliver.

Then we looked at each other, his hands still on my hips and mine around his neck. And I realized, he has the most handsome eyes ever. Hell, everything about him is handsome…and cute…and anything else positive you would like to insert here.

"So," he said smiling crookedly, twiddling his fingers on my hips, which actually tickled, "Potions test?"

I turned around and looked at my books, "Yup."

"Need some help?"

I looked back at him, "it can wait, right?"

He chuckled, "No, Kat."

"It's a bunch of books! I'm sure they're not going any where!" I protested.

He chuckled again, "But your test isn't either. It's going to be there tomorrow," he pointed out.

So keep reminding me why don't you? I'm perfectly fine right here.

So, I gave him puppy eyes.

_come on puppy eyes! Work! Work damn you! WORK! _

they didn't work.

He just chuckled again, grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my torture. I have got to get lessons for puppy eyes. 'Lic'll teach me. That girl is the queen of all puppy eyes. Once she puppy eyed me until I gave her chocolate…and it was a lot of chocolate. Do have any idea how hard it is to get chocolate from me? Almost impossible.

"Alright," I groaned, and I sat next to him.

"So what don't you understand?" he asked smiling.

I threw a dirty look in the direction of my potions books. Damn those things. Then I looked back at him, not with a dirty look though, "Everything."

He chuckled and we spent the better part of the day studying. Well, maybe it was more like Oliver spending the better part of the day trying to re-teach me meaningless crap.

"I don't understand why I don't understand potions," I said after three hours of studying potions.

By then it was around three and we were just heading back to the common room.

"Maybe if you paid attention in class, you would understand it," he pointed out.

"Well, maybe if Snape's nose wasn't so damn greasy, it wouldn't reflect the light into my face blinding me from the chalkboard," I pointed out.

He chuckled, "Well I guess you can't argued with those facts."

"No, no you can't," I smiled, readjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Here, let me take that," he tried taking my bag away.

"No," I protested, "I got it."

"Why don't you ever let me take your bag?" he sighed.

"Because I'm fully capable of doing it myself," I smirked.

"You're so stubborn."

"Yeah," I sighed dreamily, basically at myself, "I know."

He chuckled and we continued to walk down the hall. Then I heard peculiar noises coming from behind the tapestry of the lion and snake fighting…the lion was winning of course. But anyway!

"Do you hear that?" Oliver asked me.

The peculiar noises sounded somehow similar and I smirked like no other. Only the twins and the rest of us knew that passage.

"You don't think they would?" Oliver asked me in a whisper, "Would they?"

"Would you?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, whispering back.

He smiled, "only with you."

Oh my God he's so cute.

I smiled back and then walked over to the tapestry, "Should I?"

He thought for a second, "Well, I got hit with a yard stick."

I smirked and turned back to the tapestry.

"You know," I said pulling it back, "You two should really be more quiet and-"

I stopped dead. You see, it wasn't Alicia or Angelina with one of the twins. It was a couple of fourth year Ravenclaws. And they were just staring at me…with big little-kid eyes. So they're actually only a year younger than me, but they're little kids…with big little-kid's eyes…staring at me. Do you know how awkward that is?

"B-be-because there are classes in this hall during the week," I recovered, "and you two are really loud. How do expect anyone to concentrate?"

So now I'm a preaching nun. Or at least I sounded like one. If they felt stupid imagine how I felt.

So they stopped holding onto each other for what looked like for dear life, and walked past me mumbling their apologies. So they walked away, no doubt to go find somewhere else to snog, and I was standing there, still holding the tapestry back, looking like the biggest idiot in the world…and a preaching nun.

"Well," Oliver said, now standing behind me, "I think that went well."

I groaned and went into the little passage, dropping the tapestry in front of Oliver. I sat down on the cold floor with my back against the wall, my bag thrown on the floor next to me.

"It was a good cover though," Oliver said, holding the tapestry back.

I just banged my head against the wall behind me, "I should be a nun. 'there are classes in the week and you're kissing really loud'," I made fun of myself. A new low.

He sat down next to me, "don't you dare go and be a nun."

I looked up at the ceiling, "Why not? I already have the preaching down."

"Because then I can't do this."

Before I knew it, I was completely wrapped in his arms and he was kissing me. I seriously need a slow mo of all of this so at least have an idea how all of this stuff happens. I mean one second I'm trying to find Oliver in a crowd of people, the next he's kissing me. One second I'm asleep on the couch, next thing I know I'm slung over his shoulder. Another second I'm preaching to fourth years, the next he's kissing me again. No complaints though, honestly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Well, maybe I won't be a nun after all."

"I think that's a very wise choice."

I laughed and kissed him.

Then tapestry was pushed back and the light from the corridor filled the little inlet. We instantly broke apart to see none other than-

"FRED!" I screamed at the devil of a twin.

"Yes Kates?" he asked smirking, then I realized Angelina was linked in his arm.

I know how those fourth years feel.

"Wh-what the…?" I didn't know what to say.

"You laugh really loud Katie," Angelina said.

I banged my head against the wall again and Oliver chuckled.

"Can't you two find somewhere else?" Oliver asked.

"But this is my spot!" Fred protested.

"Fred, how many girlfriends have you had?" I asked.

He just pulled Angelina closer to him, "Does it really matter?"

"Yeah," Oliver said, "it does, because we're officially taking over."

Next thing I knew, he was kissing me sloppily.

I really need a slow mo machine.

I heard Fred groan and Angelina giggle, then the light from the corridor disappeared.

The second they were gone he stopped, "Well, at least they're gone."

I tucked a lock of hair behind me ear and gave out a small laugh, "For now at least."

He was about to kiss me again when my stomach growled. My body always finds a way to ruin things.

"Did you skip lunch again?" he asked.

"I was studying!" I protested. Then his stomach growled too, and I laughed, "Speak for your self!"

"Come on," he chuckled getting up and offering me a hand which I gratefully took, "let's go to the kitchens."

"Good idea," I agreed. I bent down to grab my bag but he was quicker. Damn him. "Oliver" I groaned, "I can carry my own bag."

"Not today," he called over his shoulder as he pulled the tapestry aside and walked out.

I groaned smiling and ran a bit to catch up to him.

Damn him and his damn Scottish charm and damn Oliver-ness.

He's all mine so everybody back off

**Ugh, I'm so tired. Like Katie, I'm running on three hours of sleep and coffee. So if it doesn't make sense at any point, my apologies.**

**Oh, and I'm gonna do the black tie thing…somehow. But I was thinking a family thing out of Hogwarts or something. You know, so they can do all these awkward introductions and 'so this is your sweetheart I've heard so much about' and blah blah blah. But I want Hogwarts people there too so they can get jealous. Maybe a annual Ministry ball thing? And they're old enough to go? Maybe? I need your advice! But I'd love to do all those awkward intro's…they're just so funny**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hehehe reviews! I strive of reviews so send them in! mahahahahaha!**

**February 30, Monday, DADA**

Holy. Fudge. Potions test at the end of the day. I think I'm going to die. Die a horrible and painful death…of confusing instructions and questions which are sure to fry my brain.

**Well at least you have that very amusing howler to make you laugh.**

FRED! Got out of here! You're interrupting my thoughts!

**Why Kates, I didn't know you had thoughts! Besides I already interrupted you and good ol' Oliver in your little snogging session, what's a couple of thoughts?**

FRED WEASLEY!

**"**Do you care to tell us why you fell out of your chair Mr. Weasley?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Er…" Fred said from the ground. So I pushed him off his chair, he's done so much worse. "Well, you see, dear Professor Lupin, it seems that someone placed a bit of Slipping Solution on my chair so it is natural-"

"Are you trying to sweet talk me, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Lupin asked with the slightest bit of a smile.

my god, that man is good. Fred can normally talk himself out of anything.

"No sir," and with that Fred clambered off the floor and back onto his seat.

**Traitor**

Oh, you'll get over yourself

**.…I want my spot back**

It's not your spot Fred!

**So it's yours and Oliver's now?**

Fred…

**hehehehe**

little demon twin…Anyway!

I almost died at breakfast. I was sitting next to Oliver with everybody else, eating my oatmeal when the owls came in. I got the usual mail but there was also a very red envelope among the nice, white, envelopes.

"Oh my god," Alicia said, starring at my mail pile, "You've got a Howler Katie!'

"Don't be ridiculous, I haven't done anything for a while. There's no way I'd get a-"

Then my eyes fell on that god damn thing. I just picked it up as it started to smoke, starring at it.

"I haven't done anything!" I yelled at it.

Boy, only I would yell at an envelope.

"You better open it," George advised.

"It'll explode on you," his twin added.

"I think I'd rather take the second," I said, still starring at it.

"Kat," Oliver said, "Starring at it isn't going to make it go away."

Damn it. I was hoping on that.

So I timidly opened the foul thing. And out came my mom's voice, a billion times amplified.

"KATHERINE ANN BELL! HOW DARE YOU GO AND SNOG SOME GUY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS BOY AT ALL? HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING? IF I HEAR HE'S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU, I WILL PERSONALY WALK UP THERE AND SMACK THE BOTH OF YOU!" by this time I had my head buried in Oliver's arm. My face was probably as red as a cherry. But then to my amazement it died down to add another message, "And tell that darling Oliver Wood I wish him luck on his N.E.W.T's, why can't you date a nice boy like that?"

And with that, it sindered up.

The whole Great Hall was staring at me of course, but they couldn't see my face because it was nestled in Oliver's chest.

"I can't believe she did that," I said in a muffled voice from Oliver's robes.

"It wasn't that bad," Oliver said, rubbing my back.

"Don't insult me."

He chuckled and then a sudden thought popped into my head.

"It was you!" I pointed at Fred, now bolt right in my spot.

"What?" Fred asked shocked. "What makes you think that?"

"Y-you wanted your spot!"

"Come on Kates, I wouldn't rat you out like that," he pointed out.

Oh yeah, he wouldn't. Not Fred. Or his equally devilish twin. Never the twins.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know, sorry."

**See? I'm not all that bad.**

FRED!

**After potions, aka, end of classes**

"How'd it go?" Oliver asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

I was currently laying face down on the couch, spread across the entire length, with my face in a square gold pillow.

I just let out a groan.

"That bad, hu?"

I lifted my head up out of the pillow to look at him, "Do you have any idea what potion will cure one of the Unforgivable Curses?"

He thought for a second, "Well, what potion would bring a person back from the dead?" I just looked at him, waiting for the answer, "There isn't."

I groaned again and sunk my head back into the pillow. Well, I got one wrong.

"Do you think I'll get points for writing my name down?" I asked into the pillow.

"What'd you say?"

I took my head out of the pillow, "Do you think I'll get points for writing my name?" I repeated.

"We are talking about Snape, right?"

I slapped my hand onto my forehead. "I hate that sniveling, greasy, disgusting, foul, long haired, evil, disgusting-"

"-you said that already-"

"Maniacal, maniac, sick, crazy, disgusting little man!"

Oliver chuckled, "Don't we all?"

I sat up, "He's out to get me."

"Well, you're mine and he can't have you," he said before he kissed me.

I swear, his kisses could melt glaciers.

"You guys should really find a closet or something."

If they weren't interrupted.

We broke apart as Alicia came over and sat on one of the armchairs.

I just starred at her.

"What?"

Was she serious?

" 'Lic!"

"What? The common room is a public place!"

"Well so is the locker room, but that didn't stop you and George!" I pointed out.

This got Oliver's attention, "You snogged George in the locker room?"

She went bright red.

"You snogged George in the locker room?" he repeated.

It's amazing how he can go from kissing, wonderful Oliver to I'm-your-captain-and-why-the-hell-were-you-kissing-my-beater? Oliver.

He turned back to me, "A stink bomb hu?"

I shrugged my shoulders guiltily, "You would've had their heads mounted on your wall if you found them!"

"That's why you jumped on my back?"

"Er…."

what the hell was I suppose to say? Did you want me to say 'Yes, Oliver that is exactly why I jumped on your back' or did you want something like 'it wasn't really me, it was a Slytherin who took a Polyjuice potion and they jumped on your back in attempt that you would break a bone from the fall' or even 'I only jumped on your back because #1: it was a dare and #2 because your so god damn cute'. Actually, I kinda like that last one. But I wasn't thinking that way at the time. Well, maybe really deep down but on the surface I was trying to save Alicia and George.

Oliver just looked at me while I tried to figure out an answer.

"Well," I said, deciding on one, "Yeah. And I know the locker room is part of the pitch-and that means it's like sacred grounds-but you can't kick them off the team for that because you kissed me after the match was over and that was on the pitch-and then you'd have to kick yourself off the team and then where would we be? We'd be captain less, and we'd only have two chasers, a beater and a seeker and-"

"Kat," Oliver interrupted, I think my face was turning blue, "Who said anything about me kicking anyone off the team?"

so I tend to over exaggerate at times.

"Err…well I just had a terribly hard double potions test," I made an excuse. Hey, that one's golden. "Your brain would be fried too," with that, I laid back down on the couch, on my side, facing out, and brought the pillow up to my face where it stayed.

"She's right though," I heard Alicia agree with me, "That test was hard."

I knew Oliver sent me a glance, I knew he did. "I can tell." he chuckled.

"I have a question, How many shamrocks do you put into that Felix lucky potion thingy, seven right?"

Oliver must've nodded because she gave a little whoop of joy.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed into the pillow.

"Get that one wrong too?" Oliver asked kindly.

I nodded, dunno if they saw it with the pillow and all.

I heard the portrait swing open and some one slowly walk in.

"She do bad too?" that was Angelina and I guess she was referring to me.

Oliver chuckled and said "Yeah."

I heard her throw her bag down and then she sat on my legs.

"OW!"

She didn't say anything, she just slapped my thigh, hard…and I managed to somehow kick her in the back.

"Kate!"

"I failed that test, I know I did…" I said, curling my legs so Angelina could sit.

"What?"

Oh yeah, I was talking into a pillow. I removed the pillow from my face, "I failed, I know I did. And if I didn't, Snape'll fail me any way."

"At least you get points for writing your name," George said as he and his twin came in.

"So you know you at least have two points," Fred said happily.

"Snape doesn't give out sympathy points," I said.

"True," Fred agreed.

Fred was now sitting on the arm of the couch next to Angelina and George was sitting in the arm chair next to Alicia's. But Oliver had moved to the ottoman and moved it next to where I was.

"So you use a beazor if you don't know an antidote, right?" George asked aloud.

Oliver nodded and I screamed into the pillow.

"What did you write?" Angelina asked.

"A beezan," I said meekly, putting the pillow under my head. "Next year, I'm giving up potions. I'll find a job that does not require potion's making if it kills me."

"Almost every job needs potions making," Alicia pointed out.

"Not Quidditch," Oliver said.

"Alls you need for Quidditch is enough common sense to duck when a bludger is coming," a voice that sounded like it would come from a prick.

Almost everyone groaned and I looked up behind me to see Percy standing behind the couch, his hands on the back. So I joined in the groaning. I was sure Oliver was going to say something about the Quidditch bit but he didn't, allowing Percy to go on. I ignored him for most of the time, pretending to be very interested in the fire that was crackling merrily.

"…So I heard your Howler this morning, Katie."

Oh, the prick was talking to me? Better pretend like I'm reeeeeeaaaaalllllllly interested.

"I think everyone did, Percy," I sighed. Do really need to relive it?

"I didn't know your mom would react like that," he said, trying to make it sound as though he was wiser beyond his years. "When I told her you were together with a boy-I thought she would be happy-"

I had started to drift off but my eyes snapped open at that last remark. "What?" was I hearing right? Not even Percy would do that.

"I owled your mom, saying you got together with a very decent boy, I didn't say it was Oliver because I thought she would be mad-"

Oh, but he would. And he did.

"PERCY! YOU IDOIT!" I was now standing up on the couch pulling his tie, "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK TO OWL MY MOM! And if you told her it was Oliver, she wouldn't send me a HOWLER! She'd send me a nice little note saying how glad she is to know she taught me something worth knowing. And she KNOWS OLIVER! She KNOWS he's a great guy. YOUR STUPIDITY IS EVEN BEYOND UNDERSTANDING! I GOT A HOWLER BECAUSE OF YOU, PERCIVAL WEASLEY-" I hit a nerve there. His face got red at the use of his full name. Or was it because I was choking him because I was pulling on his tie so hard? I'd like to think the second. Makes me happy. "-I SHOULD-"

"Ok, that's enough, Kat."

I really need that slow mo machine. Because all of a sudden Oliver has me lifted up in the air, his arms wrapped around my waist, with my hands pinned to my side none the less. And then Angelina threw a silencing charm at me. So I was being held up in the air, my hands pinned to my side, with my mouth still screaming at Percy, but no words coming out.

"She just finished up a double potions test," Oliver explained to a stunned Percy, still holding me up.

"O-oh," Percy said rather shakily, loosing his tie, "I see," with that he walked away.

"I would do the same thing," Fred said, looking at me.

"Yeah," George agreed, "Mailing her mom was pretty low."

"HE'S A FLIPPING, GOD DAMN PRICK!" I screamed, or rather moved my mouth in a screaming fashion.

"So what should we do with her?" Angelina said, nodding in my direction.

"TAKE THE SILENCING CHARM OFF FOR STARTERS!" oh yeah, I still couldn't speak.

"I don't know," Oliver chuckled, still holding me up.

"I think she's trying to tell us something," George said, watching my mouth scream at him with no noise. He walked over to me, "What is it Katie? Is the barn on fire? Is Billy stuck in the well?"

Oh, he didn't. I kicked him in the ribs and he nearly collapsed to the floor.

"Katie!" that was Angelina

"YOU HEARD HIM! HE WAS TREATING ME-"

"Why would you kick him?" she rushed over to his side.

"-LIKE A MUGGLE DOG!"

"You're so immature!"

"ANGE!"

Except I was still only mouthing all this.

"Ok, Come on Kat," Oliver said, carrying me upstairs.

"WILL SOME ONE PLEASE TAKE OFF THIS GOD DAMN SILENCING CHARM?"

God damn charm.

He finally got me to my dorm and sat me down on the right bed and he sat across from me, "If I take the silencing charm off will you promise not to shout at me?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, finally nodding.

"Good," he said rather upbeat for the moment and he finally took off the silencing charm.

"He's such a damn prick…"

Yup, first words out of my mouth.

Oliver chuckled, "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"Now, how do you understand potions and ask a question like that? Of course he is!"

We were the only ones in the dorm.

"Any thing else you'd like to scream?" he asked, putting a silencing charm on the door.

I smiled, "But of course," I got off the bed and started my ranting, pacing around the room, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE OWLED MY MOM! I MEAN, HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY IT WAS YOU! BECAUSE IF HE DID, EVERYTHING WOULD ME PEACHES AND CREAM! There'd be no howlers! Just a little note congratulating me on a fine catch." Oliver stood up and walked over to me. "BUT NO! HE GOES COMPLETELY OVER BOARD AND TELLS HER EVERYTHING EXCEPT TO ONE THING THAT WOULD MAKE HER HAPPY AND CANCEL EVERYTHING ELSE OUT!" I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Oliver took the pillow out of my hands once I was finished, "Better?"

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Actually, yeah. I do feel better."

He put his hands on my arms smiling, "Now, would I be that fine catch?"

"Well," I shrugged my shoulders smiling, "I have to say, you are better than Flint."

He chuckled before kissing me, "I would hope so," he kissed me again.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back as his hands crept down my back.

"What about Diggory?"

"I don't fraternize with the enemy."

He laughed and I felt his thumb run over my skin and over the slightly raised scar on my lower right back. It's not that big, little bit under an inch. He ran over it a few times, trying to figure what it is or where it came from.

"Bludger," I said, playing with the tail of his hair "Two years ago…I think."

"Mmmm, Ravenclaw?" he asked in-between kisses.

I shook my head, "Slytherin."

"Damn snakes…"

I let out a small laugh…which turned out to be a snort. I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth, my cheeks probably scarlet by then.

"Hey," he chuckled, "I need that."

Then he took my hand away from my mouth and kissed me again.

If Oliver keeps kissing, glaciers all over the world will melt and the world will be flooded. But who cares as long as it's me he's kissing?

**March 1st, Tuesday, 4 pm**

So in the past two hours I have been scared out of my mind, fainted, screamed and yelled and almost fainted again.

Right after classes I was sitting in the common room waiting for everybody else to come in. a few minutes later Oliver came in…with a huge gold hoop earring in his left ear.

"So, what do you think Kat?" he asked as I stood up.

I fainted, starring at the hideous thing on his ear.

"Kat? Kat, are you alright?"

I was laying on the couch with Oliver leaning over me. I could see everybody else to behind him.

"Am I alright?" I was coming back around…mad. What the hell was he thinking? "What the hell were you thinking?" I said standing up.

"Kat, what do you mea-?"

"I mean your hideous earring!" I screamed at him, "I swear I'm gonna rip it right out of you ear-"

So I gave it a little tug…and it came right off.

I thought I had seriously ripped it out so I started to faint. But Oliver caught me before I hit my head on the coffee table. I just starred at the thing in my hand to his ear…but it was fine, no blood, no cut…nothing.

"It was a clip on," Fred explained from the behind him.

"It was a dare," George said.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked Oliver.

He just chuckled," never."

And he kissed me.

We have to go over a few rules: #1 if he ever gets an earring or tattoo…I will personally kill him. #2: if he ever gives me a heart attack I will personally kill him. #3: …I can't think of anything else but I'll probably wind up killing him personally.

Am I too harsh? He scared me out of my mind for crying out loud!

By the way…13 days 'till my birthday! The countdown has officially begun!

**After practice**

"So I really gave you a heart attack?" Oliver asked after an especially hard practice as we walked back up to the castle.

I think I went pale at the thought of him with that ugly thing.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You walked into the common room with a pirate earring in your left ear!" I said, "Was I supposed to be happy about that?"

"Come on Kat," he said in a playful voice, slipping his arm around my waist, "You know you liked it."

"I hated it."

"No you didn't, you thought it made me irresistible-" he whispered in my ear.

"Hated it."

"You loved it."

"Hate."

"Love."

"Hate."

"Love."

"Hate," I said firmly, "even more than your ridiculous new plays."

"They're not ridiculous!" he protested, "they're great!"

"You want Alicia to do a flip in the air, off her broom, and still manage to get a point."

"…well maybe that one is a little over the top. Maybe," he admitted, "but the rest are gold."

"Like the one where Angelina and I do that twisty thinger-ma-bobber?" that came full with hand motions and all.

"Pfft, you guys can handle it," he said with a wave of his hand. "But did you think I'd go easier on you? You're still my chaser, and I'm still your Captain. And I'm not going to any easier on you in the air-"

I turned in front of him, "I wouldn't have it any other way," I said before I kissed him.

…but that practice was really hard and half of the new plays we'll never be able to do. But there is one that involves a chaser and two bludgers that could go wrong, but would be great if nothing bad happened.

**By the way, I love how you all sent me suggestions for the black tie, so many great ideas and I considered everyone of them. But I think I'm going to go with the Ministry thing because that included both jealous people and awkward intros between families. And if you have an awkward intro, I'll be sure to fit it in somewhere…if it's good which from you guys I know it will be. But I already have one planned out for Katie's mom, so other than that…send 'em in!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews I love reviews! Keep sending them in guys and I'll keep dishing the chapters out!**

**And we've come to a mile stone and it's called… the 30th chapter! Woohoo! So on with the story!**

**March 2, Wednesday, DADA**

Holy. Fudge. I refuse to go. I am not going. Why does the world love to torture me? I mean, it's not enough that I have to wear a skirt everyday to school but now a formal thing for the ministry? No. I am not going.

I was at breakfast, dreading the mail incase of another howler. After I had  
Angelina check to make sure there was no red envelopes, I figured it was safe to unbury myself from Oliver's robes. Was I wrong.

I was at breakfast, dreading the mail incase of another howler. After I had Angelina check to make sure there was no red envelopes, I figured it was safe to unbury myself from Oliver's robes. Was I wrong. 

"What the hell is this?" I asked, holding up a emerald green envelope.

"Hey, I got one too," Fred said, holding up his.

It turned out we all got one. I looked around the great hall and it looked like all the other fifth, sixth and seventh years got one too. What the hell was going on?

"So," I said, "who wants to open theirs first?"

"I will," Alicia said. With that she ripped open the envelope and read the message inside. She shrieked and dropped the whole thing.

"What!" we all asked at the same time.

What was it? Was it black mail? Did someone die? A love letter? Black mail? Or even…

"A WHAT?" I screamed, looking at my own letter.

We had decided not to wait for Alicia…she was currently speechless.

"I think it says 'The First Annual Fundraiser'." Oliver said, reading his.

"And what does that say?" I asked horrified, pointing to the last line on the letter.

All the color drained from George's face, "Formal," he gulped.

I threw mine down, "I'm not going."

"Come on, Kat," Oliver said, slipping an arm around my waist, "it could be fun."

"No. No it can't," I said firmly. "Fun is flying, fun is running around Hogsmeade, fun is being with your friends laughing, fun is not running around in a dress and high heels."

"Here, here," the twins chanted.

"Except substitute the dress and high heels to a blazer and tie," George added, who never ever wears the tie that goes with the uniform.

"I'm not going," I said firmly.

"Err, your mom might say other wise," Alicia said, holding up a mint green envelope, my mom's signature letter.

"And I'm not reading that," I said.

"Ok," Angelina said, taking my mom's letter out of Alicia's hands, "I will." So she ripped it open and read the letter, "She says you better get your stubborn butt over there or you'll be sorry."

"Lemme see that," I said, taking it out of her hands.

_Katherine Ann Bell,_

_You better find a way to get your stubborn butt over there or you'll be sorry. And I expect you to find a decent dress to come in. and maybe you could bring that boy you were snogging. And what's this I hear that you almost choked Percy? …can't blame you though._

_See you then,_

_Mom_

I looked back at the fundraiser sheet, it was on March 21.

"That's a week after my birthday," I said, "I'm not going!" I shouted at my mom's letter.

"Hey, I got a letter from my dad," Fred said, "he says the both of us are going or he'll tell mom about all that money we're saving up for the joke shop."

"Damn traitor," George mumbled. "Now I'm going to have to spend a day filled with pricks."

Oliver sighed after reading a letter from his own parents, "Guess I'm going too."

"Me too," Alicia said, putting down a rose colored envelope, her mom's tradition.

"Same here," Angelina sighed.

"I'm not going!"

**8 pm**

"You're going."

I was about to go up in flames. Turns out my mom Floo Powdered her head into the common room fireplace. And now she was telling me I have to go. I was just happy that we were the only ones in the common room besides a few first years.

I paced in front of the fire place, everyone else sitting down behind me, looking rather amused.

People say I'm a spitting image of my mom. I really don't see it. I mean, she has the same sandy blond hair and brown/green eyes, but that's about it. Oh, did I mention she's where I got my stubbornness from?

"But why?" I asked.

"Because everyone else'll be there," she said, "and your father's job is on the line so you better turn up."

"How's dad's job on the line? And why will he lose it if I don't come?" I asked stubbornly.

My mom sighed, stubbornly, "you're going."

Oh, the war of the stubbornness is on.

"But-"

"They're going," my mom nodded her floating head towards my friends, "Aren't they?"

"Only from threats and black mail!" George said.

My mom let out a little laugh, "Hello, George."

"Hi Mrs. Bell…how's things on the other side of the fire?" he asked cheerfully.

"Good," she smiled…but not at me, "You know you're older brother's going Katie. He's finally home."

What? Lance was going? Oh, now I'm definitely not going.

Lance, the guy who taught me how to fly, the second I turned two, my older brother by nearly 7 years, would give me hell if he saw me in a dress.

"Do I have to?" I moaned.

"Yes."

"But-"

"No buts," my mom said firmly, "you're going."

I groaned, "fine, but I'm not going to be-"

But her head just smiled and disappeared.

"-HAPPY ABOUT IT!" I screamed at the fireplace. Like she could hear me.

I groaned again and her head reappeared in the fireplace. "What now?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd remind you to-"

"-wear a nice dress," I finished, "I know mom."

"No," she said, "To bring that boy you're with so we can finally meet him."

I groaned, "Mom, it's-"

"Don't tell me!" she said smiling at her victory, "Surprise me in two weeks!"

With that she disappeared again.

Damn her.

So I promptly groaned and collapsed on the couch next to Oliver.

Damn her.

Oh, and 12 days till my birthday!

**March 3, Thursday, after practice**

"Now I know you're trying to kill us," I said to Oliver, who was in the next row, in the locker room after practice.

"Come on Kat," he called back over the lockers, "You can take more than that."

"Well Fricken'-whoop-di-do for her!" Alicia called back, "My poor little bones are dying over here Wood! Dying!"

"Sorry twiggy!" he called back.

We all laughed, even 'Lic.

But 6 hours is waaaaaaaaaaaay too long.

After Alicia, Angelina and the twins marched out, I collapsed on the bench, laying my back down against it, finally out of my Quidditch robes and back into sacred jeans. I was just starting to close my eyes when someone called my name. I opened my eyes and Harry was standing over me.

"Yeah, Harry?" I asked, sitting back up.

Then he started asking me about the emerald green envelopes and I said it was nothing important, which it isn't anyway, and then he left and I laid back down on the bench and continued to fall back asleep.

"I'm not going to carry you back up to the castle."

I opened one eye. Oliver was sitting next to my head, leaning over me, smiling. Little devil. My little devil. Mine.

I closed my eye. "So fly me up."

He chuckled, "Why not walk with me?"

"Because I can't feel any part of my body," I said, opening my eyes and looking up at him.

"Was it that bad?"

"6 hours of practice, like 10 new plays, and three bludgers to my poor little body," I listed, counting them off my fingers, "Yeah, it's that bad."

He chuckled and stood up, "come on Kat," he grabbed my hands and dragged me up to a sitting position.

So I sat up on the bench and groaned, "I can't walk. I can't feel my legs and my hip where that bludger hit really hurts."

"Didn't we put a softening charm on those?"

"It's right where the joint is…I think I almost jammed it," I explained, rubbing the sore spot. "God damn bludger…"

"I'll be sure to yell at the twins," he chuckled, "Come on," and he pulled on my hands again until I was standing up.

"But it's such a long way back to the castle…," I complained.

"Will you stop complaining?" he asked smiling.

I smiled too, "You brought it upon yourself Oliver Wood."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I know." then he gave me a kiss before walking out of the locker room.

That got me going.

"Well, at least wait for me!" I called as I followed him out. I heard him laughing from the stair way.

11 days till my birthday!

**March 4, Friday, 10 pm aka…10 days till my birthday.**

So guess what I did today…C'mon! guess!That's right…dress shopping. I dunno what's so grand about that but Angelina and Alicia were rather happy about it.

So there we were. We snuck out to Hogsmeade and into the dress shop, attempting to find something nice.

"What about this one?" Angelina asked, coming out of the dressing room for the umpteenth time.

It was now a scarlet dress. Before that it was yellow, before that green, before that light pink, and before that, midnight blue.

"I still think I like the first one the best," I said.

Hey, just because I wasn't too happy about the whole idea doesn't mean I wouldn't give her a truthful answer.

"And it think I like Alicia in the light pink one," I said as 'Lic came out in a mint green dress.

"You think?" Alicia said, looking herself over in the mirror. "Hmm…maybe you're right."

"I know I am," I smiled.

"Well," Angelina said, "What about you?"

"What do you mean 'what about me'?" I asked.

"Your dress silly," Alicia said.

Oh yeah, I hadn't even tried on one. But I think my mom would been fine if I showed up in jeans and a tree shirt. Could you imagine the look on her face?

So I sighed, walked over to the clothes rack, picked out some random dress in my size and tried it on. And it actually looked really good.

It was an emerald dress with off the shoulders sleeves, which were more of a tank top look. It was tight and loose in all the right places around my torso but flared around my legs with three layers of soft material underneath to make it flare just a bit more. It just covered my knees. It had a gold sash tied loosely around my waist so it fell diagonally across my hips and the same color hem at the bottom of it.

And I actually liked it.

"Oh, my god," Alicia said when I came out of the dressing room.

"You're not leaving the store until you buy that," Angelina said demandingly.

"Does it look that good?" I asked.

"Yes." they said at the same time.

I was never very comfortable with the whole dress idea, but this one wasn't bad at all. No itchy spots or places that didn't fit right. Yeah, this one would be fine.

"How much is it?" I asked, trying to find the price tag.

Alicia found it and I saw her smile drop…well more like her jaw.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

Angelina went to go look and her jaw dropped even more.

"Ok," I asked, "How bad is it?"

Did I want to hear the answer?

"18 Galleons and 35 Sickles," Alicia gulped.

No, no I didn't.

I looked in my purse, 19 Galleons and 40 Sickles.

"Well, I just made it," I said.

"That's great!" Alicia said, giving a whoop of joy.

"But then I won't have money for shoes or anything," I pointed out.

So I miss shoe shopping…bummer.

"Don't worry about it," Angelina said rather happily.

"Why?" I asked, "Am I going to wear my converse with this?"

She shook her head, "Remember those goldhigh heel sandals that I wore to that thing last summer?"

I smiled, "Angelina you're a god!"

Praise the guy who gave us all the same shoe size. God bless him…wouldn't that be God though?

So all in all…it was a 'very successful shopping day' in the words of the Great Alicia Marie Spinnet. If I ever quote Alicia…slap me.

"So what did you get?" Oliver asked me as I plopped down next to him on the couch after we got back, trying to peak into my bag.

"A dress and an empty pouch," I said.

"Well can I see the dress?"

"Nope," I sighed.

"Why not?"

"It's bad luck."

"That's only weddings," he pointed out. "And we're not getting married are we?"

Well, maybe we are. Whahaha!

Sorry, couldn't resist…could you imagine what our kids would look like? they'd be so adorable! My sons would grow up to be so handsome because they'd look just like their dad and-ok! Getting back to the real world and what really happened. Though I do like my little fantasy world on Planet Katie.

But anyway!

"No," I said gloomily at the thought that my fantasy world wasn't coming true…at least not any time soon.

"So why can't I see the dress?"

"Because I'm way too tired to even take it out of the bag."

He just chuckled.

It makes sense! We spent like an extra three hours in that shoe store! I wasn't even buying one pair so it was torture. And the thought of walking around in those two and a half inch heels isn't making my day any better.

So we stayed in the common room for another hour before heading up to bed.

"Night Sleeping Beauty," Oliver called as I climbed the stairs to our dorm after I said goodnight to everyone.

He's so adorable. God damn him and his god damn Scottish-Oliver charm. And damn those high heels I'll have to wear pretty soon.

Oh, and the 10 day countdown to my birthday is officially under way.

…so 10 days till my birthday!

**Hehehe! Hope you guys liked that little chappie! Did you really think I would put her in an unflattering dress? I think not! And I had already wrote this by the time I read my reviews, so the off the shoulder thing was already said and done with. What can I say? Great minds think alike! And I was seriously thinking of a lilac colored dress and I figured Katie would think like me- dark is slimming! Not that she's fat…or that I am…which we're not…fat that is.**

**Oh, now I have to do the dramatic questions…**

**What will happen at the formal thingy? What will happen on Katie's birthday (which officially March 14th if you didn't catch that)? What will Oliver get her? Will it be a terrible day? What awkward intros are bound to happen?**

**Well, if you want to know, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Duh! Lol.**

**Oh, and tell me if you like the dress. I think I did ok with it, just lemme know though, kz?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Reviews! So many reviews upon reviews upon reviews! I'm so happy. Ok, I know I'm not the best dress maker person so I already had it in my head that I was probably going to go back and change it to whatever you guys said would look nice…but almost everybody liked it! So it stays. And if you didn't like it, I appreciate it so much that you were honest with me. So thanks to both sides of the dress factor and on with the chapter!**

**March 5, Saturday, 12 pm**

"So does anybody want to explain to me why they give us so much homework over the weekend?"

On this matter, I completely agree with Fred…never thought I'd say that. But we all have a mountain of homework to do and we have practice tomorrow so there'll be no time then. Actually, I probably would've put it off till then until Oliver came down from the his dorm in Captain-Commando mode and made us all do it now.

So there we were, sitting in the library doing our homework with Mr. Commando breathing down our necks to get it done.

Potions, potions, potions, potions, potions…that's like all I had! Why was Snape so determined to kill us when all our other teachers are being a little kind and not giving us that much over the weekend? Why can't he be more like Professor Binns…did I seriously just say that? Ugh…

After an hour of that crap Snape gave us, with at least another hour of it to finish, I slammed my head down on the table and watched the wood-grain Quidditch game (say that five times fast). The team with the chaser that had a stain on it's back was winning. Go team! Go!

"Kat," Oliver said, still in Commando mode, "You still have more potions to do."

Damn Commando mode.

"My brain is about to explode," I said to the wood grain seeker, "I cannot do another hour of potions."

"Yes you can."

"If I even try," I said sitting back up, "there will be nothing else of me to boss around the pitch."

Truer words were never spoken.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Did Oliver Wood just cave in? did I just make Oliver Wood cave in? Mr. Commando caved in? to me? Oh the power I have.

"Be back here in an hour," he said before marching out.

Well, maybe I don't have all that much power. But think of all the lazy, relaxing, brain de-frying things I could do in an hour!

"I would like to take this time to pay homage to Katie," George said.

Then both the twins got up, and started bowing to me on their knees.

"Jez guys," I said, "it's only an hour break."

They didn't stop.

"They're just thinking of all the people they can prank in that hour," Alicia pointed out.

They were still bowing.

I am a God, officially.

**3 pm**

"Oliver? Oh Oliiiiiiiiveeeeeeeeeeer!"

Yes I know, I'm crazy to even think and find him at a time like this. But what can I say?

"Where the hell did he go?" so now I'm talking to myself, peachy.

I checked everywhere, the common room, the guys dorm, the owlery, the Great Hall, even every inch of the pitch and I still couldn't find him!

I had given up, I had to be back in the library in 10 minutes and I was on the other side of the school near the astronomy tower. I don't know why I even looked there, what would he be doing in the astronomy tower? So I hurried back, I didn't need Captain Commando yelling at me.

I was sprinting back by then.

"Kat?"

Kat? Oh yeah that's me. But I had already skidded around a corner so I had to double back. I looked around the corner and there was Oliver, eating one of those really weird fruit I brought him that one time when I almost killed him.

"Oliver?" I asked, who else would it be?

He finally caught up to me, "Who else?"

Great, now he's reading my mind.

"Where were you?"

He swallowed some of that fruit, "In the kitchens."

I slapped my forehead, duh Katie, duh. Must've been the only place in the castle that I hadn't looked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You're supposed to be back in the library in 10 minutes."

"I could say the same thing," I said as we headed towards the library. oh yeah, I got him now.

He just chuckled and we continued to walk back to the library where at least another hour of torture awaited me. Damn teachers and theri damn homework.

"So what hybrid fruit are you eating now?" I asked, an eyebrow cocked, looking at the fruit in his hand.

He shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. Want some?"

I smiled, "Sure," I answered as he took a bite.

I reached out to grab it but instead Oliver put his hand behind my neck and kissed me, giving me the bit of fruit in his mouth through parted lips.

Once we broke apart I smacked my lips at the bit of fruit now in my mouth. I bit into it and swallowed, "Hmm…apples and strawberries?"

He chuckled, "Good call."

I laughed. I am a god. Who else could bring Oliver out of Commando mode? Me. Only me.

"Can I have some more?" I asked, as innocently as I could.

He laughed, took another bite and made a move to kiss me again.

He should've realized I was smiling mischievously, Fred and George would be so proud. I stepped to the right and grabbed the fruit out of his hand before he knew it. I'm so terrible.

"Hey," he said, slightly shocked, after what I did, but smiling none the less.

"What?" I asked innocently, my head tilt slightly to the side, taking a bite, "We should definitely call this a 'strapple'." I said, looking at the fruit.

He laughed and put an arm around my waist, "Come on, we have to get back to the library."

"No we don't," I protested before taking another bite, letting him guide me there anyway.

By the way, that fruit is good. I highly recommend it and compliments to what ever house elf had the genius idea of cross mating different fruits.

"Kat," he said sternly.

"Please don't go back into Captain Commando mode," I pleaded, taking another bite.

"Captain-what?" he asked.

"Captain Commando," I said simply, swallowing.

He laughed. "And give me back my strapple," and before I knew it, the hand that was around my waist was suddenly around my fruit and back in his hands.

"Hey!" I said stopping. "That's mine!"

"Well you can't have it," he said as he kept walking.

I stood there for a second or two as he walked away and around a corner. So I did what any smart person would do. I sprinted after him and around the corner and then jumped on his back. Thank God he didn't turn around, falling on marble floor is a lot more painful than snow covered ground.

"Kat!" He laughed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist tightly.

"Yes, Ol'?" I asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my strapple back," I said as-a matter-of-factly.

"You're not getting it," he laughed.

"Well, then you'll just have to carry me back to the library because I could hang out here all day."

"Alright then."

And we continued to proceed down the corridors to the library.

"So how's things back there?" Oliver asked, still carrying me piggy back style.

"Strapplisious," I said smiled, taking a bite of the strapple that I had rightfully regained.

He laughed.

"I'm not crushing you, am I?" I asked concerned. If he said yes, I would've killed him.

"Not in the least," he laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Kat," he groaned, "You're not fat, no matter how many different ways you ask or say it."

I placed my chin on his right shoulder, "Sure?"

"Kat, if you ask one more time I'm going to kick you off the team."

I laughed, "Alright, alright. Strapple?" I asked, holding it in front of his face.

"Please?"

I pressed it to his mouth as he took a bit.

"I would hate to know what they did that whole hour."

Oliver whipped around, which almost made me fall off.

Behind us was Fred and Angelina, their arms linked together.

"And I'd hate to know what you two did, Weasley," Oliver laughed, stopping so they could catch up.

"Nothing as grotesque as you two, I'm sure," he laughed as we walked back to the library together.

"Funny, Fred," I said from Oliver's back, "I only just found him, actually," I admitted.

"Katie," Angelina said, eyeing the strapple in my hand, "What is that?"

"This?" I took another bite, "A strapple, you want?"

"A what?"

"A strapple," me and Oliver said at the same time.

Fred and Angelina just starred at us.

"A cross between an apple and strawberry," I explained, "Try some," and I tossed the juicy goodness to her.

She caught it and took a bite, her face instantly lighting up at the mother of all good fruits.

"This is great!" she said, starring at the thing, "Fred try some."

So she passed it off to him and he took a bite, his face light up almost as much as hers.

"Good going Kat," Oliver said, "Now we'll never be able to get another one."

I turned around and looked at Fred and Angelina who stopped walking for some reason, still with my strapple. I guess they were talking about it.

"Excuse me for a second," and I jumped off his back before he could answer and ran up to Fred and Angelina.

"What's up Kates?" Fred asked as he went to take another bite of my strapple.

"I need that," I said, and I grabbed the strapple out of his hand before he could bring it to his mouth.

"Kates!" Fred called as I sprinted back to where Oliver was waiting around the corner.

"There you are," Oliver said when I caught up to him. "where's the strapple?"

It was true, I had taken a last bite and all that was left was the pit.

"So you didn't even leave me some," he said, faking to be hurt.

"What?" I asked, the strapple still in my mouth. "I saved you some!"

I gave him a kiss and the rest of the strapple.

"Thanks Kat," he said smiling after swallowing.

Then we spent the better part of the afternoon in the library, try to finish all our homework.

9 days till my birthday.

**March 6, Sunday, 6:45 am**

If you're wondering why on God's green earth why I'm up so early, on a Sunday no less, ask Oliver Wood.So I woke up this morning, not by the early sun gently caressing my face, not by chirping birds, and not even by my alarm which I could've easily thrown against the wall and gone back to sleep, but by none other than Oliver Wood, two inches from my face, his hands on either side of my shoulders.

And to my horror, I gave out a little squeal, and even more to my horror, he was wearing his Quidditch robes.

"Oliver!" I whispered, "What are you doing? Do have any idea what time it is?"

Not like I did though either.

"Yup," he whispered, smiling, as he looked at his watch, "half past one."

"You know it's a Sunday?"

He nodded.

"And you know that gives me legal rights to kill you?"

He gave me a long kiss, "Yeah, but I know you'd never do that."

Even though I returned it happily, I was still mad, boy, what a weird way I work. "How sure are you?"

He gave me another long kiss, I returned it again, "Pretty sure."

I glared at him, "I hate you Oliver Wood."

He gave me another kiss, and after I returned it AGAIN he said: "Oh, I'm sure," was that sarcasm? "Come on, get up, and the other girls, and be at the pitch in half an hour."

With that he gave me another kiss, which I returned, and walked out the door.

"Damn you Oliver Wood," I mumbled as I got out of bed and started to wake up Ange and 'Lic.

That wasn't too fun…waking them up I mean, him kissing me was fine. But I almost got kicked in the head by Ange and 'Lic cursed me off quite a few times.

"What is he thinking!" Alicia cried as me and Ange finally got her out of bed.

" 'Lic!" I whispered, "You're gonna wake up the whole House!"

"I don't give a damn rat's damn ass!" she screamed, "What the hell is he thinking?"

Boy, 'Lic has got some mouth behind her hu?

"Next time, he can wake you up," I muttered, changing into my spare robes. "It's too damn hard."

"I second that," Angelina whispered in agreement, lacing up her shoe.

"I'm going to kill him!" Alicia screamed again.

Yeah, I pretty much gave up on shutting her up. But if we have to wake up at the crack of dawn on a Sunday, everyone else does too. So there.

"THIS IS SUCH COCK AND BULL!"

Oh boy…

Eventually we made our way to the pitch, Alicia all in a fluster, red in the face and cursing the whole way, Angelina trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and me dragging my feet, praying that Oliver would have at least a sip of coffee for me, with our brooms over our shoulders.

"Well don't you girls look bright eyed and bushy tailed?" Oliver asked cheerfully once we meet in the center of the field. Harry was already there waiting too.

I have a tail?

I'm sorry, but my brain doesn't function at two in the morning without any coffee.

But then I realized Oliver had a mug of something-I-really-know-it's-coffee-but-I-can't-think-straight-in-the-morning in his hand.

"Is that coffee?" I asked meekly.

Oliver nodded before he took another sip, "Have you seen the twi-?"

"Give me some," I demanded, cutting him off.

He just looked at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"You heard me," I said firmly, holding out a hand, "Give me the coffee now Wood."

"It's black," he laughed, "You hate bla-"

"Yeah, what ever," and before he could stop me, I grabbed it out of his hands and downed the whole thing in two seconds.

I felt the goodness rush into my veins and all of a sudden I felt happiness that only pure caffeine can give.

"Thanks Ol'," I said, handing him back the empty mug.

He just looked from me to his mug, back to me, and back to his mug.

Sure it was black and sure it was piping hot, but nothing stops me with coffee on the line.

"So what's on the agenda?" I asked happily, oh the miracles of a coffee buzz.

"You didn't even leave me any," he was still staring at his mug.

"Well too god damn bad for you, you son of'a bitch!" Alicia spat at him, her words slightly slurred and swaying from side to side a little. "Maybe you shoulda thought of that before you god damn woke us up at one in the god damn fuckin' mornin'!"

We just stared at her.

"So it's safe to say she's not a morning person?" Oliver asked me, looking at her.

"She sounds like she's drunk," Angelina said, leaning on her broom, staring at Alicia.

"IT'S CALLED 'LACK OF SLEEP' DUMB ASSES!"

"Is that Alicia?" Fred asked wearily as he and his twin finally made it to where we were.

"My girl has such a mouth on her," George said fondly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"DAMN RIGHT!"

Fred looked over to Oliver's mug, "Is that…coffee?"

Oliver held the mug upside down, "It was."

"What happened?" Fred almost started bawling.

"Kat," Oliver said simply before going into it's-2-in-the-morning-and-I-expect-you-to-fly-better-now-than-when-you-do-with-a-full-night's-sleep captain. "And you two held us up. Now get in the air now."

"DAMN YOU WOOD!" Alicia called as she took off.

So we all took off, more or less half asleep, except me, coffee buzz remember, and started the regular drills.

Two hours through practice the coffee had completely wore off.

"Bell!" Oliver called from the other end of the field as I dozed of on my broom, "BELL! WAKE UP AND START THE PLAY ALREADY!"

Hu?

"Bell!"

Oh, he was talking to me?

"BELL!"

Oh, I have the quaffle in my hand?

"KAT BELL!"

How the hell did it get there?

"I SAID MOVE IT BELL!"

"ALRIGHT! I'm going, I'm going," I screamed back, "Sesh!"

And I went and started the play. And later I got hit with a bludger. And a while later I almost fell off my broom. And by the time practice was over at 6, I was a zombie who apparently bent on taking over the world coffee supply warehouse. I moaned in the locker room, laying down on the bench. I didn't have a change of clothes so I was still in my sweaty robes. But I did manage to get all the padding off and back into my locker.

"What are you moaning about now?" Oliver asked smiling as he stood over my near lifeless form.

"I don't have any coffee…" I sobbed tearless.

"I know how that feels," he said sitting down next to my head, "you drank all mine."

"Well….you woke me up at one in the morning," I protested, laying my arm over my eyes. "And I should've killed you and gone back to sleep."

"You could never do that," he said in a lower voice before bending down and kissing me.

I took my arm off my eyes and sat up, "I almost did once," I pointed out. "And I could do it again you freaking-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain."

He kissed me again. "No you couldn't."

I gave a little laugh before wrapping my arms around his neck, "Just because I don't want to, doesn't mean I can't."

He gave a small chuckle and wrapped his hands around my waist and I kissed him.

"Hey guys!"

We broke apart instantly and looked a very upbeat Alicia. What the hell is going on here? Wasn't every other word she said a curse just a while back?

"Er…who are you and what have you done with the real Alicia?" I asked.

Seriously, where did she come from?

She let out a laugh, a very very girly laugh.

That was scary.

"I am Alicia silly!"

I let out a fake laugh, "Hahaha, no, you're not."

"Yes I am," she protested, putting her hands on her hips.

Mercy.

"George!" Oliver called and George came stumbling into the aisle we were in.

"Yes, sir?" George asked, mocking a soldier.

"What did you give Alicia?" Oliver asked as Alicia twirled a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Er…some coffee," George answered.

I hit my head against the lockers behind me. Hasn't he read the signs? 'Do not feed Alicia coffee'? oh yeah, we never had a chance to put those signs up. I knew we should've done that yesterday.

"And it was very good coffee too!" Alicia added cheerfully.

Oliver just looked from Alicia back to George with an eyebrow raised.

"So, how do I fix it?" George asked after a while of Oliver giving him one of his trademark 'looks'.

"Run her around for a while," I answered. "Should wear off in an hour at the most."

"Got it," George nodded, and with that he filed a very happy Alicia, who now thought everything was hilarious and wouldn't stop laughing, out the door.

After a while Oliver sighed and I yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

I just looked at him.

"So, is that a 'yes'?"

"You woke me up at one in the morning, had me wake up a kicking Ange and a cursing 'Lic, flew me around the air for four hours straight and I only had one cup of coffee, that was black, yes Oliver. I am tired."

"Alicia was cursing a lot, wasn't she?" he asked chuckling.

I groaned and walked out of the locker room.

"Hey," Oliver asked, finally catching up to me half way to the castle, and putting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you mad at me?"

I sighed as the morning light grew stronger. It sent rays of light through his hair and in his deep brown eyes.

"No," I said, smiling crookedly, "just tired I guess."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, chuckling, "Aren't we all?"

I laughed, "Not you, I dunno how you run a team when the sun's not up."

"Lots of practice."

"Don't I know it."

He just chuckled as we made our way back up to the castle, his hand on my lower back, still in our spare Quidditch robes.

Oh, and 8 days till my birthday!

**Hehehe, so did you guys like it? By the way, there's this new rule floating around that I'm not 'allowed to respond to your reviews in the story/chapter', which is absolutely ridiculous and I'm gonna keep doing it the same way I always have any way. But I have the petition against it that's been going aroundand I'll mail it to you if you want to sign it and all.**

**But tell me what you think!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Pfft! Did they really think that stupid rule was going to stop me? The Queen of all that is Stubborn! I think not!**

**March 9, Monday, 5 ish? I think.**

Gah! How much home work can you give out? I mean really! I have two new essays! Count 'em! TWO! It's absolutely ridiculous! I mean, C'mon! and they're both a foot and half long! It' insane!

Oh, here comes my saving grace!

**9 pm**

"You. Are. A. God!" I said, throwing my arms around Oliver as he sat down to help me.

He just chuckled and held up my stubby quill, "So when are you going to get a new one?"

"Never," I said, settling back into my chair, "So what made you decide to grace me with your presence?"

"Hmm…I'd have to say because I have nothing else to do, I finished my home work, and you're just so cute when you're in trouble."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm at the bottom of your list," I said, I knew he was joking.

"You should be," he said before giving me a peck on my cheek and starting one of my essays.

"That'll do, slave," I said, patting Oliver's shoulder about an hour later. "That'll do."

"Now I'm a slave?" he asked, five minutes later as we made our way out from the library and down a corridor.

"Yeah," I said, "pretty much."

Next thing I know, I'm wrapped in his arms and he's kissing me. And my back was pressed up against a wall. When did I get there?

And I thought I ordered that slow mo machine? When is it coming in? then again, I think it might be too big for those poor owls to carry…hmm…

It was at dinner time so the halls were completely deserted.

"Well, I guess I do deserve it…" he said, pressing his forehead against mine, "I did wake you up at one in the morning."

I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him, "That's true," I said in between kisses. "And you did make me wake up Alicia and Angelina."

"That must've been torture."

"Oh, it was, it was."

He chuckled before continuing to kiss me. I think the glaciers are melting somewhere…I think I am.

"He-hem," some one cleared their throat.

We broke apart, I guess the halls weren't as deserted as we thought.

"Ange!" I cried as I saw Angelina tapping her foot, smiling with an eyebrow raised, her arms crossed across her chest and apparently she had something caught in her throat.

"What?" she asked. Boy Fred must've taught her good because she was smiling just as devilishly as the twins.

And what is with all these interruptions?

"What do you think Ange?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Hey! I just came up here to tell you your dinner is getting cold," she protested, "And I'm sure you don't remember that heating charm, do you Katie?" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"SO WHAT!" I called to her retreating back, uncrossing my arms and throwing them to my side.

She just laughed.

"Damn her," I scowled.

"So you don't remember," Oliver whispered matter a factly in my ear before walking down to the Great Hall.

"SO WHAT!"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

I was currently eating my dinner…cold.

"No, Oliver," I sighed in defeat, "I don't."

"Not even the littlest bit?" Fred asked in a motherly like voice, putting his thumb and fore finger about an inch apart.

"I know it has something with _inflamado _in it," I said ignoring him as I looked down at my cold plate of food, my hands in my lap. "And I know there's word for food in Latin or something I'm supposed to know, but…"

"But you're not the brightest wire in the bulb?" Oliver suggested, smirking the tiniest bit.

I just smiled back.

Damn contagious Scottish smile. I wasn't supposed to smile! I was eating cold chicken, cold rice, and cold corn, not something I would usually smile about.

"Any body want to help me out?" I asked smiling at my friends.

"No one's going to help you on the O.W.L.'s," George pointed out.

I racked my brain. I knew that steaming spell, flames charm, spark charm, sunlight spell, light spell, but no god damn food heater-upper spell. And I couldn't remember the damn Latin word for meal. in the wizarding world, when in doubt, use Latin words.

"I know every other god damn spell that'll make you warm," I said, "But none for food…I know the Spanish word for meal."

Yeah, Lance had gone to Spain for a Quidditch game and the only words he came home knowing was meal, broom, flying, bed, sleep, food and bathroom. Can't you just tell how charming my brother is?

"Give it a whirl," Alicia said. "But if your meal does go up in flames, do you at least know a dousing charm?"

"_Aguamentia_," I said simply. Hell, even I know that one. "Alright," I said, pulling out my wand, "what's the worse that could happen?"

Everybody's meal could explode on them, that's what could happen and that's what did happen.

"So what have we learned today, Katie?" Angelina asked, whipping string beans off her face.

"Er…never use Spanish in a spell?" I asked smiling guiltily, attempting to get all the rice out of my hair. "_scourgify._" the least I could do was clean up after my little mistake.

"And never scream _Comidas inflamado _around food," Fred added laughing.

So I was wrong, whoop-di-fricken-do. It's not they haven't ever been wrong! No one's perfect!

Oh, five days till my birthday!

**March 10, Tuesday, after practice**

**"**Ok, you officially owe me the greatest birthday present in the world after that practice," I said as we clambered up the stairs to the common room.Seriously though, my back was killing me.

"I'm going to have severe back problems by the time I'm 20," I said, clutching my lower back. That bludger hadn't done me any favors.

"Come here," Oliver said, dragging me to one side of the hallway.

"Oh no, you're not going to give me a massage are you?" I asked horrified. Not many pleasant experiences with those things. "No offense Ol', but yours hurt."

He chuckled, "Then you know they're working."

"For who?" I asked, "Satan?"

He laughed, "No, just trust me."

"Alright," I sighed.

Then he turned me around so my back was facing him and he put one hand on my right shoulder.

"Now where does it hurt?" he asked.

"My lower ba-A-ACK!"

Mother of Mercy.

He put his hand on my lower back, locking his elbows and pulled my shoulder back, arching my poor back in a bow shape. You could hear my back crack all the way up my spine.

"Ahh…" I cried softly. "What…did I do...that was so ba-A-AAAAD!"

He kept his one hand where it was, the one on my lower back, but instead pulled my other shoulder back. Once again, every bone in my back cracked.

"Holy Fudge," I said softly, sinking into the ground. That hurt so much.

I mean if you've ever had your back cracked, you know it hurts the second each of your vertebrae crack and then your whole back goes limp. I was now currently in the second stage of pain. And trust me, Oliver Wood cracking your back is no picnic.

"I for one," I said as he practically dragged me up to my feet, holding me under my arms, "would like to know taught you these methods of torture."

He laughed as he helped me up, "Remember Tom?"

Oh boy, do I ever! He was only my captain for one year, my second year at school and my first on the team. He could rival Oliver in the obsession department if he wanted to. I think that's why he choose Oliver to be his successor.

"How could I forget?" I laughed.

"Well," Oliver said, picking up my bag (much to my protest) , "He cracked my back once."

"And…?"

"Never again."

"Told you it hurts," haha I was right!

"Jammed my shoulder once too," he sighed.

"I'm going to guess it was from a bludger and not because you were thrown through the air and a keeper got in your way."

He laughed and put a hand on my poor lower back, "More or less. I think I was in my…second year? I think."

"Not too much fun is it?" I asked.

"Not in the least," he agreed, "But if it gets you better sooner-"

"Hey! I was in the air the next day!" I pointed out.

"Only because you're so stubborn," he pointed out. He got me on that one.

" 'If it gets me better sooner'," I mocked rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and gave me a peck on the temple. 5'7" and I'm still 5 inches short than him.

"Want to go get some strapples?" he asked as we made our way to the kitchens floor.

"Of course," I said, "if the twins haven't eaten them all."

Thank God they didn't. Or it would've been off with their heads!

Maybe a little harsh but I think they get my point.

Four days till my birthday! Count 'em! FOUR!

**March 11, Wednesday, History of Magic and later in the afternoon**

So I was actually attempting to pay attention to Professor Binns, when Alicia sent me a note and the rest of the class went down the drain. And the rest of the afternoon where we continued it in the common room.

**So what took you so long to get back last night?**

I went to the kitchens.

**With Oliver?**

**Is that a crime 'Lic?**

**No…but you were gone an awfully long time. And this broom closet was making a lot of peculiar noises.**

It's those damn Ravenclaws again…they kiss so loud.

**Are you sure it wasn't you and Oliver?**

If it was, I'm sure she'd be very happy about her new conquest.

No it wasn't us and what new conquest are you talking about Ange?

You know, the closet snogging.

Oy vey

**Besides, that's yours and Fred's territory**

…I don't know what your talking about…

A little hesitant are we?

This note isn't about me! It's about you and our dear captain

Times change

**Not this time Katie.**

Damn it…

So what were you two doing in the kitchens?

Eating, you know, what you do in a kitchen. Eat food, remember?

**…how sure are you that was all you were doing?**

Perfectly sure 'Lic, ask any of the house elves there

So what were you eating?

Strapples.

**What's a strapple?**

A mix between a strawberry and an apple, it's really good.

And you'd never know about it if it wasn't for me and Oliver.

So?

So were cutting your supply off at the source.

You wouldn't!

Oh we would

**I still don't understand what a strapple is.**

What are you going to do? Eat them all?

Maybe we are

Oh it's on

And this means war

**A strapple war? I still don't understand**

**Poor thing.**

She has yet to understand the goodness of it all

Which will be all mine

**What the hell is going on?**

FRED! Got out of my note!

**So what were you and Oliver doing last night? And why did your back hurt so much? Are you doing dirty thing Kates?**

WHAT!

**Katie! What _were_ you doing?**

Ugh, I told you, Oliver cracked my back because it really hurt.

**And why did it really hurt?**

BECAUSE YOU HIT MY BACK WITH A BLUDGER!

**But is that all? Are you doing naughty things with our dear captain? I thought so much better of you Kates.**

**KATIE!**

WHY? WHEN? WHERE? Oh my god, it wasn't in our dorm was it? I'll never be able to go in there again!

**Me neither!**

Oh my god…I can't believe you two actually believe Fred

**Believe it**

**KATIE!**

I'M NEVER STEPPING FOOT IN THERE AGAIN!

Mother of Mercy…

Kat, what's going on?

Who let Oliver in?

Fred Weasley, what in God's name are you talking about?

**Err…nothing?**

'naughty things' is nothing?

Oh my god….

**I still can't believe you Katie!**

**So what's with this little pow wow you're all leaving me out of?**

**Ah! My good twin! We were just talking about what adventures Kates and Ollie had last night!**

**You two didn't break any beds, did you?**

Oh my god…

OH MY GOD!

**KATIE!…and OLIVER!**

WE WENT TO THE KITCHENS! ARE YOU DAFT?

**Not from what I heard**

WHAT DID YOU HEAR?

**What _did_ you hear?**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!**

Please tell me you mean the twins

**I mean you and Oliver, Katie!**

I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep tonight…oh the images!

For fudging out loud…

**Do you mean fudging as in f-ing? Because we all know what we can connect that to…**

**You two have to control your night time urges**

Oh my god…

Oh my god…

**OH MY GOD!**

OH MY GOD!

This is getting so out of hand, I'm leaving

**At least leave the note!**

No.

Come on Kat…we can do naughty things in the library.

OH MY GOD!

**NOT THE BOOKS! NOT THE POOR, POOR BOOKS!**

**THEY'RE HELPLESS!**

**YOU DOGS!**

"I can't believe you just wrote that," I said, stopping to look over the note to make sure I read right once we were out of the common room.

"It'll keep them busy for a while," he said, shrugging his shoulders, continuing to walk down the corridor.

"Do you have any idea what 'Lic and Ange are going to put me through tonight?" I think I lost all the color in face as I jogged to catch up to him, "I'll get the billion and one questions all night. I won't get a wink of sleep." I rubbed my face, "Prepare the ultra strong coffee."

**3 am**

Holy. Fudge. Alicia and Angelina are like an interrogating energizer bunny…they just keep going!

"I can't believe you Katie!" Alicia said once me and Oliver came back and I climbed up to our dorm.

I flopped down on my bed, "What did I do now 'Lic?"

It was like eight at night by then."You and Oliver!" Angelina shrieked.

"I can't believe you two actually believe Fred," I sighed sitting up to face 'the bad cops'. "well, maybe Angelina, she kisses him, but you 'Lic?"

Angelina groaned but Alicia actually though it over.

"Maybe you're right…"

"OF COURSE I AM!" I shouted, "how the hell would the twins know?"

"Good point," Angelina said.

Ha! I have officially turned them back on my side. Haha!

"But Percy knows," Angelina said.

I lost all the color in my face, not to mention my smile, "What?"

"Yeah, about that," Alicia said, scratching the back of her head, "He over heard the twins telling us and I think he went to go owl your mom."

"WHAT!" I jumped off my bed, "When did he leave?"

"About two minutes ago, but-"

I was already sprinting down the stairs and out the common room. I don't think I have ever run faster than I did to the owlery. All the while I was thinking about the different ways I could kill Percy.

I got to the owlery in 45 seconds flat. but by the time I wrenched the jar open, Percy was standing in the middle of the room holding an owl no doubt with a letter to my mom. Before I could say anything he let the owl free. And right before it reached the window, I made a wild jump and caught the damn bird before it flew out.

"Katie?" Percy asked shocked as I stood up and ripped the letter from the owl's leg, "What are you doing?"

I quickly scanned the letter. Yup. Definitely to my mom and definitely about the rumors Fred and George stirred up. Three Weasleys just might die tonight.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him, waving the letter in his face. "YOU'RE SUPOSSED TO BE HEAD BOY! YOU'RE SUPOSSED TO KNOW THE DIFFERENCE FROM A RUMOR AND THE TRUTH!"

"B-but-" I think I scared him. Good.

"Does this look like something true, Percival?" I spat out his full name, still waving the letter in his face.

"Kat? What are you doing?"

That must've been a very awkward moment for Oliver to walk in on, though I was very happy to see him. One more person to beat the living daylights out of Percy here.

"Look what he almost sent my mom!" I said running over to him.

Oliver took the letter out of my hands and scanned it over, twice. I don't think he could believe it either. He just shot Percy the most disgusted look ever, put his hand around my waist and guided me out. I think Percy is still in there…

"What, we're not going to kill him?" I asked, probably just as shocked as Percy.

He just chuckled and lead me back to the common room.

And from then to now Alicia and Angelina have been asking me every possible question to make sure the twins little rumor wasn't true. So it's safe to say my brain is fried.

**Did ya like? I know you'd all want me to kill Percy but my fingers are dying over here. I just finished this and a summer essay. Killed me. The essay I mean. who gives an essay over the summer? Honestly! So anyway, I've got riding camp all next week, but it's not sleep away so no worries! But it might take me a while longer to get the next chap up…it might.**

**Oh and give me your email in the review because it'll take way to much time to track all of ours down and then I'll send you the petition.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok guys, I'll send you all the petition, Fluffy: yeah, I dunno if my comp's being stupid or me but I couldn't find your email. So send it in the review and with lots of spaces because it didn't show up. Sorry! Get it to you all reeeeaaaaaaaaal soon!**

**March 12, Thursday, History of Magic**

Oliver is a dead man, dead! I can't believe none of us has killed him yet!

"Kat?" some one was nudging my shoulder gently, "Kat, wake up."

I knew who it was and I knew it was probably 1 in the morning. But that couldn't be right because I was up till 3 with my so called best friends interrogating my like I was a criminal. I just groaned and rolled onto my stomach.

"Kat. We have practice."

"No we don't…" I groaned into my pillow, I knew he was leaning over me, I knew it.

"Yes we do," god damn it, he was going into get-your-lazy-butt-out-of-bed-and-to-the-pitch mode. Damn it.

I just hugged my pillow.

"Katherine Ann Bell," he whispered sternly.

"She's not home," I said groggily, not even opening my eyes, "leave a message after the beep…beeeeeeeeeeeep…"

"Bell!" he said in a not so hushed whisper.

"I told you Mr., she's not home."

"BELL!"

I groaned and rolled over onto my back and propped myself up on my elbows. There I attempted to rub the sand out of my eyes and try to open them. When I finally managed it I nearly collapsed when I saw the time. 4 am. I had only one hour of sleep.

"Please tell me this is an optional practice," I pleaded.

"No, you're going."

Suddenly very cranky I grabbed the front of his scarlet robes.

"Listen buddy," I said, pulling him down and putting my nose a centimeter away from his, "thanks to your little stunt last night I was up 'till three in the morning getting interrogated by the energizer bunny cops over there," I nodded my head towards Alicia's and Angelina's beds. "so if you can concentrate your brain to something other than Quidditch for two seconds, you'll realize that I've only had one hour of sleep. And I swear to God, I will unleash Alicia on you."

"You know you're really cute when you're all worked up," he said after a while.

"Don't you dare try and sweet talk your self out of this one."

1 hour of sleep, no coffee or caffeine what so ever, definite recipe for disaster. And if it wasn't I don't know what is.

"Alright," he sighed and I let go of his robes. "If you won't to go to practice…I'll just have to carry you there!"

Next thing I knew I was slung over his shoulder.

"OLIVER!"

"What is going on?" Angelina asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We have practice," Oliver said happily, "Grab Kat's stuff and meet me down at the pitch in 30 minutes."

"Alright," Angelina said.

"WHAT THE HELL WOOD?" well, Alicia's up, "I'M NOT GOING TO ANOTHER GOD DAMN DAWN PRACTICE!"

"I'll get her there," Angelina said reassuringly.

With that, Oliver walked out the door.

"OLIVER!" I screamed as we walked out of the common room.

"OLIVER!" as we passed the kitchens.

"OLIVER!" as we entered the main entrance

"OLIVER!" as we passed the giant snoring squid in the lake.

"Yes, Kat dear?"

By then my face was blue.

"Why in God's name did you decide to have another way-too-early-in-the-morning-but-I-don't-care-as-long-as-my-team-is-ran-into-the-ground practice? Hm?"

He chuckled, "You guys could use the practice."

"No, we could use some sleep," I corrected.

"Well why are you going to bed at three in the morning when we have practice the next day?" we finally reached the pitch and started to climb the stairs to the locker room.

"I told you," I groaned, "After your little stunt last night, 'Lic and Ange were interrogating me all night. Do you really think I wanted to be up that late?"

"I guess not," he laughed.

I yawned, "Sleep is a dear, dear friend of mine and I try not to neglect it…Coffee too. Speaking of which, do you have any?"

"In the locker room," he said.

"Well c'mon! Get a move on!" I said, hitting his lower back lightly.

"If you say so," and he sprinted the rest of the way to the locker room.

"Jesus Christ that hurt," I said, rubbing my stomach. He finally sat me down on one of the benches. "No more sprinting up stairs with me slung over your shoulder."

He sat down next to me on the bench with two mugs and a thermos, laughing, "If you say so. Coffee?"

"Do you really need to ask?" I smiled.

He chuckled and poured me a cup of the precious drink.

"Oh thank God," I said after taking a sip. "It's so good…" I sobbed tearlessly.

"But it's black," he pointed out.

"At the moment, I don't care," I said, "I need the caffeine." then a cold breeze came through and I started to shiver. I was still in my pajamas, same ones when we all accidentally walking into the Great Hall for breakfast with. Except now I had no socks and a tee shirt instead of a long sleeve shirt. Brr…..

"Cold?" Oliver asked

I put the now empty mug on the bench beside me and hugged myself, "Just a little."

"Here," he smiled, having me stand up. He took off his long scarlet robes and wrapped me in them, not letting my arms into the sleeves.

Him being 6'0" and me being 5'7", about a five inch difference, it was dragging on the ground quite a bit. But it really didn't matter because he sat me back down on his lap.

"Better?" he asked smiling, his arm wrapped around me just as much as his robes.

"Um hm," I said softly, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

He started rubbing my back and I instantly started to drift off. I had only 1 hour of sleep and even if I drank that whole entire thermos of the precious caffeinated drink, I would be out cold with in the hour anyway.

"Jesus Christ, can't they ever find a decent place to do stuff like that?"

I opened one eye and there was Fred and George standing in the door way.

"I know," George agreed, "And he yelled at me and Alicia."

I groaned and stood up, reluctant to leave Oliver's lap, slipped my arms through the sleeves of his robe and held them up close to me so they just barely reached the floor. I was freezing.

"Where are they anyway?" I asked through a yawn.

Damn Oliver waking me up at damn 4 in the morning after only one damn hour of sleep and then being all damn sweet and stop me from being damn mad at him. Damn…

"Oh look," Fred said in fake sweetness, "She's wearing his robes. How sweet!"

They both 'aaaaaaaaaawwwwww'ed and I threw them a dirty look.

"Are you still in your pajamas, Kates," George asked, catching a glimpse of my bare feet and the hem of my pajama pants.

"Yes, and I'm freezing!" I said, "Now where's 'Lic and Ange with my clothes?"

"We're right fucking here!"

Oh, so they were.

"I told you I'd get her here," Angelina said sleepily. "Oi, you know we've only had one hour of sleep, Wood?"

Oliver glanced at me, I finished downing another cup of coffee and slammed to mug down on the bench, "Yeah, I know."

"Here are your god damn clothes," Alicia said, chucking a plastic bag at me, filled with all my stuff.

"Be right back," I aid through another yawn as I caught it and went into the next row to change. In two minutes I completely ready.

"Hey, Kates?"

"Yes George?"

"You're still in you pajama bottoms."

"Damn it…"

In another two seconds, give or take, I know had on everything that needed to be on to play Quidditch…at 4:30 in the morning. It's a wonder how Oliver has managed to stay alive all these years.

And from 4:30 to 5, Oliver shoved another new play down our throats.

"THAT'S FUCKING RETARDED!"

Well, at least Alicia is up. I almost started to drift.

Oliver looked over the play on the white board in the back of the locker room, "No it's not!" he protested after double checking it. "it's perfect!"

So what if it involved intricate, risky, and confusing moves? So what if it included two bludgers that could hit our face if something went wrong in an already high risk place? To him, it was perfect.

George put his hand up like an excited school girl, you know, waving it in the air to catch Oliver's attention and saying things like "oh oh! Me! Pick me!"

"Yes George?" Oliver sighed, calling on him reluctantly.

"I'm going to have to agree with our swearing angel over here," he motioned to a fuming Alicia who was cursing under her breath, "it is a little ridiculous"

Oliver scowled slightly and scratched the back of his head, "Kat, what do you think?"

I rubbed my eyes and ran over the play on the board a few times in my head, trying to imagine what it would like in the air. I furrowed my brow starring at the white board, with the red and green dots, but the fourth time over I made up my mind.

"It'll need to be perfect," I said, Angelina groaned next to me, "do it over a few times and every time change something just the little bit it'll need to catch them off guard every time."

Oliver beamed at me, but everyone else groaned and looked at me like they wanted to rip my head off and mount it on the wall with a little plaque underneath that read 'here lies Katie Bell's head, the idiot who gave Oliver Wood a reason to beat us into the ground'. But that's just a little off track.

"You only agreed with him because you're the one kissing him," Angelina said at 7 in the morning once practice was over.

We had exactly 45 minutes for all of us to take a shower, get changed and get up to the castle for our first class. So currently, the guys were using the shower stalls in the locker room and we were leaning on the wall outside…in towels.

"Please," I said, "I just want to win, and that play will really help us."

"Stop lying," Alicia said, "…son of a bitch…"

I ignored her and pulled my towel around my torso tighter, "Does anybody else feel weird about this?"

Just that second Harry walk by, his face turning scarlet.

"Yup," they both chorused.

I laughed.

"Since when do damn boys take so damn long in the damn shower?" Alicia asked, still swearing.

Me and Angelina just laughed.

"What is taking them so long?" Angelina asked once our laughter died down.

"No idea," I said, "HEY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG? WE HAVE CLASSES TOO!" I shouted over the running water.

"Oliver?" Fred called, "Is that your dear Kates?"

"My one and only!" he called back.

I smiled at that one and Angelina and Alicia threw me a quick look. Gosh, you know this place is going down hill when you're not allowed to smile.

"Is she yelling at us to hurry up?" George asked.

"Because she knows that'll only make us take up more time!" Fred called to his twin.

"WEASLEY!" that was all three of us.

"Look," I called, "Angelina's feet are getting really smelly right about now and Alicia cursing more than ever, don't think I won't use them against you!"

"Katie!"

"Damn traitor!"

For the record, getting hit "lightly" by fellow chasers, with their throwing arm, hurts.

"Like I care?" Fred said.

"Besides," Angelina said, as I rubbed my recently attacked arm, "Katie's hair smells like mud and is packing 5 pounds of it!"

"Mmmm!" Oliver called, "my favorite!"

I ran a hand through my sandy blonde hair and it came out dirtier than it already was. I laughed just because she was so right.

Then all the water shut off and the twins filed out, Oliver right behind them, with towels around their waists and water still dripping off them. The three of us sighed in relief that they were finally done and we started to walk in when Oliver caught me around the waist into a tight hug.

He put his head into my muddy hair, "I think you smell delicious," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and he gently nipped my earlobe, which made me jump a little. How often does someone snack on your ear?

"And you taste like strawberries," he whispered.

I wrapped one arm around his neck, the other was holding my towel, and kissed him.

"Well you taste like coffee," I rebutted smiling.

He laughed and tried to kiss me again but I put a finger to his lips.

"Strawberries need to be cleaned before you can eat them," I pointed out.

He laughed again, "fine, go take your shower," and he let me go.

I gave him a quick peck on his lips before running to the shower.

"Promise me some more strawberries later?" he called before I went into the shower area.

I stopped and turned around, "Only if you promise me more coffee."

"Alright," he smiled.

"It's a deal then," I laughed before running into the showers.

Two days till my birthday!

**March 13, Friday, Potions…I think**

"So Fred, what'cha get me for my birthday?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," he whispered back.

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Prove it."

"You're ears are turning to a fade shade of red. Now tell me what you got me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"no-"

"Mr. Weasley," damn I hate that Snape. "Do you care to tell us about your no doubt highly intelligent conversation with Miss Bell?"

"Sure Professor," he stood up, cleaned his throat, and I braced myself for the worst, "We were just discussing the probability to which the last time you washed your slimy hair just might be."

Oh, he just didn't say that with a straight face.

I think Snape's face was trying to implode on him. Everything seemed to move towards his greasy nose. His eyes started to bug in and his mouth became a tiny line, scrunched up in fury. Kinda scary.

"50 points from Griffindor!" he finally said. "And detention tonight Mr. Weasley."

"Well," Fred said as he sat back down next to me as Snape walked away in a fury, "At least I don't have to go to practice tonight."

He was smiling. He just lost us 50 points, probably has to wash Snape's hair for his detention and he's smiling. Oliver's gonna have his head.

And tomorrow's my birthday!

**So did ya like? I hope so. Warn me if Oliver and Katie are becoming gag cute versus the all loving smile cute. I need to know these things. So if you happen to gag during a certain scene. Warn this poor author before it gets worse.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for…….drum roll please…….the one with Katie's birthday in it! Taaaaadaaaaa! Did I mention I rewrote this chapter three times? Yup, three times!**

**Ok, now I'll start writing before you all come through the computer with pitchforks and torches and kill me for not writing fast enough. Hm, better start.**

**And oh my god! I'm becoming a gaggy writer! What's wrong with me? I'm hyperventilating over this whole subject! I don't wanna be a gaggy writer! I'll try to stop before it gets worse . Oh god I hope I can…**

**March 14 (aka…MY BIRTHDAY!), Saturday, 2am (so I guess it's the 15th then, hu?)**

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

So guess how I woke up! C'mon! Guess! Ok, I'll tell you because you'll never guess.

So my alarm clock went off oddly enough, I never set it on weekends. So I rolled over to turn it off and instead of hitting my alarm clock, I missed and hit the nightstand. I groaned, sat up and looked around. I nearly screamed with joy.

Scattered all over my bed, and my nightstand, was chocolates. Tons and tons of chocolates.

"There is a god," I sobbed tearlessly, smiling from ear to ear, "And his name is Oliver Wood."

Who else would give me a mountain of chocolate? You've got to love him, he is the most nutritious person I know, and he gives me like 5 pounds of chocolate!-which to him is like the devil itself.

I took a bite of one of the precious things. Coconut. My favorite. I had three more and I realized they were all coconut. Every last one. Scratch that last remark on Oliver, you know him being a god, and replace it with The God Of All Gods!

I realized Alicia and Angelina weren't in the dorm so I got out of bed, quickly got dressed, out of uniform, thank God for Saturday birthdays, and practically skipped down the stairs into the common room. I probably should try my best not to skip any more. I think it was about 9:30 when I was done.

Oliver, Alicia, Angelina and the twins were talking and Oliver's back was towards me. So I did the only sensible thing…I ran and jumped on his back.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he laughed as I clung to his shoulders. He was wearing that brown sweater he knows I love. He's so sweet how he remembers little things like that. "Did you like the chocolates?"

"You. Are. A. God!" I said.

"Well Happy Birthday."

God damn it, I love it when it's my birthday.

Angelina's stomach growled loudly as I slipped off his back.

"Can we please get something to eat now that the beast is up?" she asked. But if she thinks I didn't notice the emphasis on 'beast' she is so wrong.

I laughed, "Alright, alright, I'll comb my hair before I come down next time," I said as we headed over to the portrait hole, "Sesh!"

"Not skipping would help to," Alicia said as I was about to take a bit of eggs.

My fork was suspended in front of my gaping mouth. Oh, she saw that? Damn.

We had made our way to the Great Hall and to a very large breakfast, laughing the whole way. The twins and everyone else had made several remarks on how I could be a beast. Even on my birthday they still rag on me, I was laughing too though…but just wait till theirs! Whahahaha!

"So what'cha guys get me?" I asked after I was finished, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Nothing," Oliver said, taking the last bite of his toast.

"Pretty much," Fred agreed.

"Unless you count that huge prank we're going to pull on you later," George corrected.

That kept me on my toes all day. If I went to the bathroom, I would either sprint there or look around every corner before walking past it.

"I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast," Oliver laughed.

I had gone to the kitchens to grab a strapple and none other than Oliver was there.

"Fred…and George…" I gasped. I just sprinted from the tower five floors up, which is about a mile in this huge place! "…prank…"

"That would do it," he agreed, taking a bite of a strapple.

"…strapple…?"

"Want some?" he offered.

I nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

Then he walked over to me and gave me some strapple the same way he did that day he went Captain Commando on us. You know, the official strapple kiss.

"You…could at least let me…catch my breath…" I panted smiling after I swallowed.

"I could," he agreed, "But that would ruin all the fun."

"What fun? …Suffocating…me?"

Oliver laughed and I gently grabbed the large ear of a house elf as it walked by.

"Yes Ma'am?" it asked with big eyes.

Those thing are kinda cute when they want to be.

"Please explain to Mr. Wood, here," I indicated to Oliver, "That suffocating his girlfriend is not a nice thing to do."

It nodded and walked in front of Oliver.

"Mr. Wood, suffocating your girlfriend is not very nice," it squeaked, cute little thing, "and I'm sure she does not appreciate it," it turned back to me, "Good, miss?"

I beamed at the little thing and patted it's head fondly, "Very good."

It smiled sweetly before walking away.

"I have got to get me one of those," I sighed, watching it walk away.

"Girlfriend?" he repeated.

I looked at him shocked.

"What else would we be?" I think I was waving my hands in the air. I've got to remind people to slap me when I do that. Once just isn't enough any more.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, "Friends with benefits?"

"Oliver!" I groaned before he swept me up into another kiss.

"Jez Kat," he said afterwards, "I was only kidding. You're really not doing the blonde stereotype any favors, hu?"

I glared at him smiling as I followed him out of the kitchens.

"You are terrible," I joked as we walked back up to the common room, "You know that, right?"

"No I'm not," he protested, giving me another long kiss.

For the record: birthday kisses are even BETTER than regular kisses…waaaaaaay better.

"Yes," I said, smiling and walking away, "Yes, you are."

I heard him laugh as he caught up to me on my left, "Pray tell," he said, slipping his hand around my back and into the right back pocket of my jeans.

"Oh the list," I sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked, "Showering you with chocolates-"

"Which I can't eat for another week!" I suddenly shouted.

He looked very confused by this, "What are you talking about?"

I looked down at the floor and then back to him, "I have to fit into that dress…"

Oliver laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is," he protested, "You'll fit into that dress no matter what, I guarantee it."

"Oliver," I said calmly, pulling away and looking at him. "Five POUNDS of chocolates doesn't guarantee ANYTHING other than pimples and fat."

He just groaned, "Girls are so self absorbed."

"I don't think mud for hair qualifies for self absorbed," I said, "neither does waking up at dawn every other day, sacrificing hours I would normally sleep, eat and do homework, and giving up the feeling in my muscles does either. Or-"

"Alright, alright," he laughed, "you made your point."

"Thank you," being smug is fun.

There was a long pause which I enjoyed my short lived victory.

"But some girls are."

"You can just not admit defeat," I laughed, "Can you?"

"Well, it's true!" he rebutted. "Some are so into their hair, and make up, and weight, and clothes, and how they look, and on and on and on."

"You're really not doing the jock stereotype any favors you know."

I'm terrible, I know. But I couldn't resist and neither could you.

Oliver just laughed, slipping his hand back into my pocket. I smiled, snaked my arm around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder as we walked back to the common room.

"We will get you by the end of the day you know."

"I know Fred, you told me three times already," I sighed exasperatedly, Oliver and I had just gotten back to the tower. "But I really don't think you can pull it off."

"Us?" George asked, looking fakely flustered, "Not pull off a prank? Never!"

"NEVER!" they chorused.

Oh boy.

I ran up the stairs to my dorm before they would actually do something. I should careful like this everyday with those two around.

"They will get you."

I nearly jumped three feet in the air which was followed by my two best friends laughter.

"It's not funny!" I laughed.

I have a serious problem, I'm always laughing, or smiling, or snorting because I'm trying not to laugh. Someday I'm going to burst out laughing at a funeral and then I'll be the one in the coffin…yes, my mom will kill me. There has got to be an off button for laughter.

"But they will," Alicia pointed out.

Alicia was propped up against the pillows on her bed, reading _Witch Weekly_ and Angelina was sorting her Weird Sisters CD's.

I walked over to my bed and looked underneath it, under the covers and behind the pillows. Even in between that space between my mattress and nightstand before plopping down on it.

"Sanctuary," I sighed.

"How was your walk with our beloved captain?" Angelina asked.

"Hmm…" I actually thought for a good word. I know! Me actually thinking on my Birthday! On a Saturday! At all! "It was very strapplisious."

They laughed. I thought it was a good way to put it.

"Grab your coat."

It was right before dinner and I was sitting in the common room just spacing out. You know, just taking a second to think. Just a second. I was sitting on the couch and next thing I knew, Oliver was telling me to get my coat.

"Was that and order, Captain?" I smirked with an eyebrow cocked, "Because you know that's only allowed on the pitch."

"Never mind," he sighed, "I'll just get it for you."

And he was about to start up the stairs when I practically flew past him. I didn't like him giving me orders but I could get my own coat.

"You are so stubborn!" he called as I ran up the stairs.

"Yeah," I called over my shoulder, "I know!"

"So where to, Mr. Wood?" I asked cheerfully, slipping my light coat on once we were outside the Fat Lady.

"I'll show you," he smiled with a wink before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridors.

I can be just as fast as him but his damn legs are longer than mine. Eventually we reached the statue of the humpback witch on the third floor. We were about to crawl through the hole when I put a hand on Oliver's shoulder, stopping him.

"Oliver?" I asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're meeting us," he answered. With that he slipped through the hole and looked back up at me, "Are you coming?"

"No," I said sarcastically as I climbed in.

"I hate this tunnel," I said about 15 minutes later. "It's so low."

It's true! That thing is only like 5 feet high so you can't even walk upright in it. It's not even like your slightly bent over. No, it's the whole nine yards!

"Me too," Oliver agrees from in front of me, holding my hand.

"It's got to be worse for you, you're a whole head taller than me," I said sympathetically.

Oliver squeezed my hand and looked back at me smiling, "It's not all that bad."

I smiled back. He's so sweet sometimes. You'd never guess he's our raging, lunatic captain, would you?

A few minutes later we were at the opening to Honeyduke's cellar.

"Any one up there?" I asked Oliver as he lifted the passage door a smidget and peeked through.

"Nope," he said, lifting it up and getting out. "All clear."

Once he was out, he turned around and offered me a hand up. We snuck out of Honeyduke's and out onto the streets of Hogsmeade. Which wasn't as easy as it sounded because it wasn't filled with students and it was harder to blend in.

Hogsmeade looked as grand as ever though. It was around seven, I guess, but it was still getting dark out early so the street lights were on and all the shops looked so cozy inside.

Oliver slid a hand around my waist, "Shall we?" he asked in a very droll and sophisticated voice layered onto his Scottish accent.

"Where to?" I laughed, slipping an arm around his waist.

"The Three Broomsticks of course," he laughed too.

"So Fred can flirt with Rosemeata?" I asked as we made our way down the street.

"I don't think Angelina will allow that anymore."

"Hmm, she'd probably slap him silly."

"That would hurt."

"And I would know," I laughed, thinking of the hundreds of thousands of times Angelina has slapped me…this year alone. "I'm telling you, she could be a good beater if she want to."

"So could you."

I groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am NEVER picking up another beater's bat after that happened. I'm retiring from the beater position."

"I still can't believe you thought I died-"

"OK! I know, I know, I might've over reacted just the tiniest bit," I put my forefinger and thumb about a centimeter apart with my free hand.

"I think it was a little bit more than that, Kat," he said. "You were wondering if prairie dogs ate ground hogs."

I looked at him surprised, my head tilted to the side, smiling crookedly "You remembered that?"

He looked at me warmly, "Um hu," he nodded once slightly, "I also remember you waiting in the hospital wing all night, and then fetching me food in the morning and I made you bring it back because it wasn't nutritious enough."

"You're such high maintenance," I said jokingly.

"At least one good thing came out of that though," he said bracingly.

"And what would that be?" I laughed, "losing one night of sleep that I don't think I ever caught back?"

"No," he laughed, "Strapples."

I laughed, "How could I forget?" I slapped my forehead, "I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Well, we can't always be the brightest wire in the bulb," he pointed out.

I walked closer to him, nestling my head in his shoulder. I still can't believe he remembered all those little things that happened months ago. And I mean months!

But of course the street eventually ran out and we walked inside the Three Broomsticks where Alicia, Angelina and the twins were of course waiting a our favorite raised table with six butter beers, of course.

"What took you two so long?" Alicia laughed.

"You move slower than slugs," George added.

I realized George already had his hand around Alicia's waist and Angelina was sitting on Fred's lap. There is only about 1 teaspoon of alcohol in every butter beer, just enough to warm you up and keep you smiling. Nothing big.

"How long have they been here and how many butter beers have they had?" I asked

Oliver in a whisper.

Oliver looked at his watch, 7:34, "Well I did tell them to meet us here by 6:45. So figure one butter beer every ten minutes-"

"Oh God…we do walk slow."

Oliver laughed and we took our seats at the table where Fred went and fetched another round of butter beers.

"I thought you guys said you weren't going to get me anything?" I laughed as all of a sudden they piled gifts onto the table in front of me.

"We can take them back if you want," Angelina said.

"Pfft," I snorted, "I don't think so!"

My friends can read me like a book sometimes. A book. I mean, they always find something that I'll absolutely know I'll love. Always. With out fail. God I need to become more complicated.

Fred got me a light blue tee shirt that said _I always give 100 at school_ and then it had all the school days listed underneath with a percentage listed next to it. In the end, if you added up all the days, it was 100 for the whole week. It's so true though.

George got me a life time supply of quills. We laughed at this. I really need them though. I go through quills faster than anyone I know. I should stop sucking on my quills. I have so many bad habits.

Oliver got me a charm bracelet. I know, it sounds a little odd but just wait. There were was a broom stick and quaffle (of course), but also a strapple, a light bulb, a little charm that said Happy New Years, an American flag, the patriots logo, even a little marble note book. He thought of everything. Everything that happened over the year. SO SWEET!

Angelina got me the Weird Sister's new CD. I probably should listen to that soon because she already asked me if I listened to it yet about a million times.

And Alicia got me a book on the Patriots. You know, every player they've had over the past few years plus all the great ones. And all their great wins and records and history and anything else you could think of! It's great!

"I'm starting to think I'm not as complicated as I think, or thought," I said.

We were walking back to Honeyduke's around 9ish. Angelina and Alicia were a bit ahead of me and Oliver. And of course Oliver wouldn't let me carry my bag of gifts. And of course, my jacket was way to light to wear in the beginning of March at night.

"Really?" Oliver said.

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked. "Because you know that's my job."

He laughed, "I know, I know."

"Will you just let me take my own gifts?" I asked, making a swipe for my bag.

But of course, Oliver was quicker and I missed, of course.

"No," he smiled.

I just sighed and smiled. Then a strong gust of wind came past and sent a shiver up my spine. It was freezing! And I am such an idiot for the record. I'm either forgetting something or taking the wrong thing, always!

"Are you cold?" Oliver asked concerned as I gave myself a little hug.

I stopped hugging myself, "No."

"Kat."

God damn my terrible lying skills. I can't even tell a little white lie any more. Gah!

"What?" I asked, shoving my hands in my spring jacket pockets, "I'm fine."

"You are a terrible liar," he stopped walking and grabbed my elbow, forcing me to stop too. He put down the bag and took off his coat, and before I could stop him, I was wearing it! I would seriously like to know when that slow mo machine is coming in. really! How does he move so fast? Or am I moving slower? This is really starting to irk me.

Hehehe…Irk…that's such a funny word…Hehehe

"Oliver," I groaned as he picked up the bag and we started walking again, "I'm fine, really!"

Though that jacket of his is really warm. It's this big old demin jacket that's fleece lined. So warm. And it's huge on me so that makes it even better. Except now Oliver is trudging down the Hogsmeade in only a sweater.

"Oliver," I groaned. But he was ignoring me. "You're not aloud to ignore people on their birthday."

He laughed, "I guess you're right. What is it?"

"I-" I stopped myself. It was no use fighting with him. "Thanks."

He slipped an arm around my waist, "Anytime."

We had finally reached Honeyduke's where everyone else was waiting. But we had encountered a problem.

"Um," Fred started, "It's closed."

"How are we going to get back?" I asked. Not only was it after hours, not only we had a huge chance of getting caught and suspended so we couldn't just waltz back up to the castle, but it was cold and dark.

"Don't worry," George said, in his so-smooth-you'll-believe-that-everything's-alright-but-it-really-isn't-and-that's-why-I'm-using-this-voice, "We'll take the passage through the shrieking shack."

"How many butter beers did you have?" I asked in shock, "That's goes straight to the whomping willow! And that's not even in the castle! And we'll still have to walk around the grounds and the doors are locked and don't forget Filch even if we do get in and Peeves'll make a racket if he sees us and-"

Oliver put a hand on my shoulder, "Take a breath Kat," he chuckled.

I took three deep breaths as everyone else tried to figure out a way to get back into the castle.

"We could owl Lee," Fred offered. "He could create a distraction or something so we could get back into the castle."

"Great idea, Fred," Alicia said with edginess that might someday rival mine, maybe, "But what owl are we going to use?"

"We could use the Post office," George piped in.

"But the post office'll be closed," Oliver said, "Just like everything else."

"Everything except The Three Broomsticks," Angelina said softly, looking down the street towards the place.

"We could use Rosmeata's owl," I said suddenly, finally coming out of my little trance.

"Kat, you're a genius."

I could see Oliver beaming at me even though it was pretty dark.

"So that's why we need to use you're lovely owl, Miss."

Fred is such a sweet talker. He was leaning over the counter "persuading", more like flirting Rosmeata into letting us borrow her owl. He had on the face of an angel, or so he would like to think. Meanwhile the rest of us were standing a few feet behind him, rolling our eyes.

"Of course," Rosmeata giggled, we rolled our eyes again. "Just let me get him along with a quill and parchment."

With that she went into the back room behind the counter. Fred turned around, his elbows leaning on the counter with a very smug look on his face.

"Am I good, or what?" he asked cockily.

We all groaned.

"Or what is more like it," Angelina said a little irritated.

Fred looked like he was going to say something but then Rosmeata came back with a large barn owl, some parchment and a quill.

"Thank you," Fred said perkily as he took the parchment and quill from Rosmeata. "Err…what should I say?" he asked, turning back towards us.

"Just gimme that," I said, taking the quill out of his hand.

Dear Lee,

Your devil of a friend (Fred, George has been very good on the other hand) has gotten all of us in a spot of trouble. You see, we're currently trapped in Hogsmeade with no way of getting back into the castle without getting caught. So of course, we need your help.

"What time is it?" I asked everyone.

"9:25."

"9:27."

"No, it's 9:30."

I groaned and looked at my own watch, 9:29._We need you to make sure that one of the windows of that empty classroom on the first floor, FACING THE LAKE, is open, you know the one, you used it to prank Snape. We also need you to create a distraction, at 10:15, on the other side of the castle (WEST!) on one of the top floors so Filch and everyone else is on the opposite side of the castle. I know it's a lot, but since it's my birthday and I don't recall you getting me a gift, this can substitute for it. Oh, and Fred's head is on the line so you might want to do it._

_As always,_

_Katie and everyone else (who currently wants to kill Fred)_

_P.S. I don't care what the distraction is. As long as you don't run around screaming Sirius Black is in the west astronomy tower and get yourself expelled, it's your choice._

"Lee will be up, right?" I asked the twins as I tied the letter to Rosmeata's barn owl. The twins nodded and I turned to the owl after we walked out the door, "Go straight to Lee. Do NOT wait 'till tomorrow morning. Find him NOW."With that, the owl gave what I hoped was a small nod and flew off towards the castle.

"Whose sitting on me?"

"Not me."

"Not me."

"I'm on a root."

"Not me."

"Er…I think that's me."

"Whose me?"

"Katie."

"Oliver."

"Your twin."

"Angelina."

"Well, I'll just hope it's Ange. OW! You didn't have to slap me!"

So it was about ten to ten and we had made our way back up to the castle, lake side, and were currently waiting at the edge of the forest until 10:15 came around. And Apparently, Angelina was sitting on Fred, though I'm not sure how she got there. We were packed close together though, and I don't know why either.

"Well you didn't have to flirt with Rosmeata!"

"I wasn't flirting-stop slapping me!"

"Stop lying!"

"Will you two just quit it?" I asked.

"NO!"

Oh boy.

"They'll figure it out on their own," Oliver said, his arm around my shoulders.

Oliver was sitting down at the base of a tree, his back up against the trunk, and I was leaning on his side.

"They're just so-so," I searched for a word.

"Fightable?" Oliver offered, watching the two of them fight.

"Meant for each other," I sighed. Though fightable did work.

I don't care what anybody else says. It's true. So true! Angelina is the only one who could tame Fred, sort of. I don't think Fred can be tamed but she'll be the closest. I can guarantee it.

Oliver chuckled, and I sighed contently, nestling my head into his chest more.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very," I answered and he chuckled again. "You know you're way too sweet to me." I said after a long pause.

"What! What does that mean?" he asked shocked.

"Hu?" I was very confused at first. I sat upright and looked at him. Then I thought over what I just said. "OH! Oh no no no no no no! I meant like you're so sweet I don't deserve you. Not that you're too sweet to me and I don't like it. I didn't mean it like that! I meant it in a good way! I swear!"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused more than ever.

"You."

"How in God's name?" oh the confusion.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "You always make me laugh though."

"Hm," I thought on the thought. Wow, did that make sense, "go figure."

He chuckled again and I leaned back against him and sighed contently. He started stroking my hair and I traced a small circle on his chest with my finger. I kept thinking how lucky I was. How lucky to have such great friends…plus Oliver of course who is in the friends category in my little head and in another all his own.

"Hem, hem, it's 10:13 my little love birds."

I looked up at Alicia. When it's her birthday come April, I'm going to ruin every sentiment moment between her and George. Just wait.

" 'Your'," I repeated skeptically, smiling with one eyebrow cocked as I got up and then offered Oliver a hand, "I'm not yours."

"Or so you'd like to think," she stuck her tongue out at me. "Come on, we better hurry up, it's almost a quarter after."

So we all walked over to the classroom we told Lee to leave a window open. Apparently Fred and Angelina patched things up because he was holding her hand. Those two…

"Ok," Fred said, once we reached the windows, his hand placed on one, "Now for the moment of truth."

And he slid the window open.

We prayed he would slide the window open.

It didn't.

We tried every single window for that class room.

We tried every single window on that floor on this side of the castle.

Every single one.

Not one opened.

Not one.

"Well this is great," Angelina said, flopping down on the floor underneath a window, about thirty minutes later, "This is just freakin-bloody great."

"Did you address the letter to Lee, Katie?" Alicia asked me, well, kinda spat at me.

"Of course I did 'Lic!" I spat back, throwing my arms in the air. Why doesn't anyone slap me these days? "What kind of idiot do you think I am? W-"

"Ok, that's enough you two," Oliver said, getting in between us, "Kat sent the letter to Lee, but I guess he didn't get it. We'll just have to find another way in."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Alicia spat at him. "Hm, Scotty?"

Gosh, 'Lic comes up with some really weird insults sometimes. He's Scottish so she calls him Scotty. Oh boy, we need to teach her some new insults.

Oliver ignored her but I was glaring at her.

"Weasley," Oliver said firmly.

"Yes?" they chorused.

I wanted to giggle at that, but I stopped myself. I don't what made me want to laugh. I don't know if it was the situation or the fact that-actually, I really don't know. But I know I did stop myself from laughing. Which is really hard.

"Is there another passage in?" Oliver asked. I noticed he was using his I'm-your-captain-and-you-better-do-what-I-say-or-I-swaer-I-will-run-you-into-the-ground-damn-it-! voice.

"Err…yes and no," George said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means it goes into the dungeons," Fred explained.

Holy. Fudge. That pretty much sums up our little adventure. Holy. Fudge.

"Fred?" I asked on hand holding Oliver's and the other holding my gifts, my shoes and one foot of my jeans submerged underwater.

"Yes?"

"Why the hell didn't you mention this part?"

"You do want to get back into the castle without getting caught, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is the only way."

"The only way?"

"The only way."

"…Are you sweet talking me?"

I think he was. I mean I REALLY think he was. According to him, the only way back into the castle was to wade through one foot of water through the small tunnel that lead from the dungeons to the lake. So God knows what we were wallowing in.

"I'm starting to think I'd rather get caught," Alicia said as she stumbled and George caught her just in time.

"We won't get caught," Fred said reassuringly.

"That's not what I said."

Alicia, The Ice Princess. I swear, she can lace her words so coldly you'd think it was January. But when your freezing and your feet and calves are under water, it already feels like it.

"I told you," Fred said.

We had finally reached the dungeons. And it was only 12! Go Fred! I'm so happy! …Please…

"Ok, can we go back now?" Angelina asked, "I'm cold and I'm wet and I swear if I get sick-"

"If anyone gets sick," Oliver corrected, back in captain mode, "It'll be double practice everyday for you Fred."

Oliver was looming over Fred, their noses about an inch apart.

"Oliver, have I ever let you down before?" Fred asked innocently.

"Yes," Oliver said.

And I could think of those few times. Normally the twins can get out of any spot of trouble, but not always. They do get caught once and a while. It's not like they actually are the Gods of Mischief.

"Can we just get back to the common room?" I asked quietly. I was cold and tired and wet too. Everyone was. And I didn't want to get caught.

"Let's!" Fred said rather cheerfully before bounding out of the dungeons and away from Oliver's I'm-going-to-kill-you-because-I'm-the-captain-and-the-rules-say-I-can gaze.

So after another 15 minutes of running quietly through secret passages and corridors, praying Filch wasn't around every corner, we finally made it back up to the common room. Though I don't know how you can run quietly in wet, floppy, squishy, loud noise making sneakers.

"Oh thank heaven!" I said, before flopping face down on the couch.

"Well, it's 12:13," Alicia said, looking at her watch, "It's no longer you're birthday."

"Actually," I rebutted, "I have till 6:33 this morning, so there!" I gave her a raspberry.

George chose that moment to take off his soaking left shoe which contained an ocean of that water that had God knows what in it, "That was by far the stupidest thing we have ever done."

"By far," Fred agreed, "I'm never using that passage again... Unless I need a way to pull pranks on all the Slytherins at once."

George nodded in agreement and Angelina sat on my butt. And I of course kicked her with my own wet sneaker.

"Jez Katie!" Angelina said, rubbing the now wet spot where I kicked her.

"Get off of me before I kick you again," I mumbled sleepily and she got off.

Hey! It had been a long day! I sprinted around the castle where ever I went, spent half the day in Hogsmeade, and half of that time we were trying to figure out a way back to the castle.

"Where's Lee?" Alicia asked suddenly.

"Probably up in the dorm," George yawned.

"Let's go pay him a visit," I said. And before any one could stop me, I was marching up the stairs and into the boys dorms. Up to the fifth years dorm and wrenched the door open where I promptly walked over to Lee's bed and glared down at him.

"Kates!" Fred said as he came in, not five seconds after me, "You can't kill Lee!"

But I wasn't going to kill Lee. I was going to kill Fred. For sitting on Lee's shoulder was a large barn owl, Rosmeata's barn owl.

"Fred," I said, slowly turning my head towards him, "I'm not going to kill Lee."

He took a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to kill you!"

And I took a leap at his neck and strangled him. Or so I would've liked. Oliver came in the second I started to leap at Fred and some how caught me in mid air.

"Someone's getting cranky," Oliver said in a sing song voice, me currently slung over his shoulder.

Where the hell is that slow mo machine? HMM! I would like to know people!

"OLIVER!"

I really don't care if I woke up the entire house. I really don't. they'll get over themselves. I'm sure they will. Even if they don't, I don't care.

"Yes?" Oliver asked kindly as he sat me down on my bed.

I gave a loud sigh, "Nothing." a long pause. I mean a very long pause, "That was three time tonight Fred was wrong!" I burst out, "THREE!"

Oliver chuckled.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"I told you already, you," he said, "you act like you're never wrong."

"Well way to make me feel like a prick," I said.

He chuckled again and gave me a peck on my fore head.

"I hate you," I said, half glaring at him.

"No you don't."

"So?"

He chuckled again before giving me a long kiss on the lips.

"I really don't see what's so funny," I smiled.

Damn that man, always making me smile when I'm supposed to be mad. I really need to find an off button for all this smiling and laughing and snorting because I'm trying not to laugh.

All of a sudden I yawned.

"Boy," Oliver said, "am I really that boring?"

I laughed before giving him a kiss, "Never."

I yawned again afterwards. Boy, I am terrible. Truly, truly terrible.

"Alright, alright," Oliver said, "I'll let you go to bed." he walked towards the door, "Night Sleeping Beauty."

He's spoiling me. He's so sweet to me, it's a freaking crime. And now I can't even get to sleep. That was two hours ago. Two! And I still haven't gotten to sleep. Gah, maybe I'll go down to the common room.

It was the best birthday ever though. Even though I think I'm catching a cold and everything, but who cares? Jez, I still have Oliver's coat. Better give that back. Well, I'm off!

**You guys better have loved that. And I mean love as in bow down and praise this cahpter love. Not whoo hoo, I loved it. I want to see bowing. This thing is 12 pages. Count them! 12!**

**I am sorry it took me so long. I had riding camp all last week and then the most hectic weekend and I have two volleyball practices everyday this week. Not to mention I still have to find time to get up to the barn.**

**Oh, and you all have to read this story. It's Oliver Wood's Love by Slytherinfan15. I love it (maybe just because Oliver is in it) and I'm pretty sure you all will too. I told her I would spread the word so go read it! But don't forget about me!**

**Ok, I'll stop rambling and let you all review.**

**Do you all actually read this note? Just curious.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Yeah, I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE LOVED! I HAD NO IDEA I COULD KNOCK PEOPLE'S SOCKS RIGHT INTO THE WASHING MACHINE OR THAT I WAS A ROLE MODEL! I'm hugging myself right now because no one's at home to hug me for me. Ok, did that make sense? Who cares? I'm loved! Whoot!**

**Oh, and the sock thing really made me laugh because it reminded me of my volleyball team. Ok you see, we wear those knee high socks so when we sprawl (aka dive five flipping feet for the ball) we don't kill our selves, so we're always saying 'you rock my knee high socks!' when someone does good, but that's besides the point. **

**Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now, but thanks for the bowing, I really appreciate it!…because, you know I'M A ROLE MODEL!**

**March 15, Sunday, noon**

"They have got realize where they fall asleep."

"There are first years running around."

I opened my eyes to my friends, instantly jumping five feet in the air and falling off the couch. Wait a second. I don't have a couch. Did I mention I hit my head on the coffee table? Does anyone notice there is never any coffee on a coffee table? I don't have a coffee table either.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked shocked.

You would wonder too if you were sprawled on the floor, in your pajamas, in the common room, with almost everyone starring at you. I did remember to put my pajama bottoms on right?…ok, I was good. I remembered. Just checking.

"You want to tell us?" Angelina asked as Alicia giggled behind her.

"Err…I asked you for a reason," I said. "I wouldn't ask if I knew."

Fred and George were on the verge of cracking up hysterically. Their faces turning as red as their hair.

"Are they drunk?" I asked Angelina.

"Not as drunk as you," she laughed, "I'm sure."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked shocked, "The twins were the ones who wanted Fire Whiskeys!"

I followed there gaze and nearly hit my head on the coffee table again.

Oliver was asleep. On the couch. The same couch I just got petrified off of. In a tee shirt. And the boxers we got him as a joke last Christmas. The ones with the snitches, quaffles and everything. God damn it. They will never let me live it down. NE-V-ER!

And as I looked at this sight, last night came flooding back. And I really mean flooding. Tidal wave flooding. Why the hell didn't I remember? Why? And why the hell was he wearing THOSE boxers?

So. Last night. Here's what happened.

Remember I couldn't fall asleep? And how I said I might go down to the common room? Well, I did. And Oliver was there.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked as I sat down next to him on the couch.

Remember, this was at like three in the morning.

I shook my head and nearly laughed at the boxers.

Remember, Saturday is wash day so those adorable house elves had all our decent clothes.

"I can't believe you kept those," I laughed.

Remember, I had crawled through a foot of god knows what. On my birthday. In the middle of the night. Directed by Fred Weasley no less. I had rights to a good laugh.

Oliver blushed a little. I'm terrible, I know.

"I'm sorry," I said as I just managed to die down my laugh, "But I was sure you would've thrown those out the day we got them for you."

"It has crossed my mind," he smiled, putting his arm around me.

God bless his soul. No other guy could take me. I swear.

So we talked for a bit, and we eventually fell asleep. That's all. So I had fallen asleep on the couch with Oliver's stomach pressed against my back, and his arms just happen to find their way around me. So what?

I'll tell you what. I'm going to get interrogated by the interrogating energizer cops. That's what. God damn our stupid stunts. God damn 'em.

That was the flood of what would soon become the longest day of my life.

Poor Oliver though. His wake up was just as bad as mine…without the really bad bed hair. Well, not as bad as mine.

"What's going on?" he asked, his eyes still closed as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes. He finally managed to pry them open.

You should've seen the look on his face. If it had happened any other way, I would've. But considering the circumstances, not only would it have been terribly mean, but my interrogation would've been even longer.

He just looked from me, still sitting on the floor shocked, to Angelina, to a giggling Alicia, to the hysterically laughing twins, to his boxers, and back to me. Now his face was as red as the twins' hair.

"Morning Oliver!" I said with fake cheerfulness. "…did you sleep good? Uh hu, hu, hu…"

His face finally turned the proper shade of…of…flesh…I guess. Right?

"Like a dream," he smiled cockily.

Was the cockiness called for? I mean, he was sitting in the common room in his boxers. The kiddy boxers. Ok, so it was funny. And I snorted because I was trying not to laugh. God damn my ability to laugh at anything and everything. And I was still sitting on the floor!

"Now if you don't mind me," he said, standing up and stretching. He's so cocky sometimes. "I think I better go find my jeans."

And he sauntered off towards the boys' dorm and up the stairs. I think he's proud of those boxers.

"I think I should go find mine too," I said, looking at my pajamas. And unlike Oliver, I flew up the stairs to my dorm. 6 pm

"Would some one like to explain why there is no god damn heating in this place?" I said, my teeth chattering.

I was stuck wearing a pair of jeans and a really old, really thin tee shirt. I hate wash day. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT! All my clothes are gone. All of them! Did I mention I was freezing?

What were we doing? Oh yeah, we were with Fred and George who were planning a prank on some Slytherin fourth year that apparently talked bad about them last week.. I didn't mind, but we were in one of those secret rooms with stone cold walls and floors. So it was even colder.

"No idea," Fred said, "I'm not too cold though."

"Well of course you're not," I said edgily, hugging myself "You're wearing a nice warm sweater."

"Well if you didn't spill eggs on your sweaters, you would have one too."

"You're the one who threw them at me!"

"Did not."  
"You did so!"

"I don't recall."

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!"

"Yes?"

"…I hate you."

So maybe I didn't. but I did hate having no decent and warm clothing. They all had a sweater of sweat shirt. All of mine were in the wash. Next time Fred throws eggs at me, I'm chucking the copper pitcher of juice at him…in the head.

"Here," Oliver said, handing me the brown sweater he was wearing seconds before.

He is so sweet to me. And I mean sweet beyond belief. But if I took it, he would've been the one freezing, he had a tee shirt on underneath. Thought you'd like to know that.

I shook my head.

"Just take it Kat," he groaned. He really should've seen this coming though.

"No point in two of us being cold," I said.

"I'll be fine," he said, practically shoving his sweater in my face. "Just take it."

I shook my head again, "I'm ok, really!"

"Kat," he groaned.

I shook my head again.

"JUST TAKE THE DAMN SWEATER KATIE!"

You know it's bad when everyone is screaming at you. Well, Oliver wasn't. so everyone minus the really-incredibly-ridiculously-so-sweet-and-nice-one-who-happens-to-be-Scottish-and-did-I-mention-really-sweet-one-?.

"Alright!" I gave up, taking Oliver's sweater and throwing it one.

My god, it was so warm. It was decently big on me, but it was so warm. I know why Oliver wears it all the time. Not because he looks ridiculously good in it, but because it's so flipping warm.

"Oliver," I sighed smiling, "You are a God."

"I know," he smiled.

Cocky bastard, very sweet one though. Take five giant steps back because he's mine. All MINE!

**March 17, Tuesday, Herbology**

Ugh! I hate classes. There will always be some random pop quiz on some random goblin from some random time period in some random rebellion for some random reason. Always randomly! And Professor Binns isn't actually doing us any favors. He might say it'll help us on our OWLS, but it really doesn't. it can't! I mean, unless they want to fry our brains out, he's not helping me one bit.

By the by, the energizer cops did interrogate me.

"So what exactly happened?" Alicia asked, shining a light in my face.

God have Mercy.

"I couldn't fall asleep so I went down stairs," I said for the umpteenth time.

"And…?" Angelina asked.

"And what?" I asked.

"And what happened?" she said again.

"And I went downstairs because I couldn't fall asleep," umpteenth and one, "I just said that, remember?"

"Who was down there?" Alicia asked, ignoring my question.

"Santa Claus," I said sarcastically. I couldn't see there face because of the light in my eye so I continued, "Yup, he was there alright. And he gave me and Oliver-"

"So Oliver was down there?"

"Yes, Alicia," I groaned, this had been going on for an hour now. "Oliver was down there. Did you miss the fact that he had fallen asleep on the couch?"

"Why was he wearing boxers?" Angelina asked.

"And why was he wearing those prank boxers?" that was Alicia.

"Do they turn you on?"

"What were you two doing?"

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Why-Hey! Where are you going?"

But did they seriously think I would sit around and let them play a billion questions with me? I don't know what they're thinking sometimes. And they're the ones who should be getting interrogated.

**What does that mean?**

George!

**No really, what do you mean by that?**

Do I really need to spell it out for you?

**…yes**

You're just as bad as you're carbon copy.

**Actually, I'm the older one. **

I know, George, you tell me all the time.

**But what do you mean?**

You pull stuff on almost everyone on the castle. And you two are the ones who are always getting in trouble for doing stupid stuff.

**I still don't know what you mean.**

…actually, I don't think I know either.

**Hmm…What a fantastic thought to ponder. **

When have you ever thought?

**Hmm…another good thought to ponder. **

Hmm…

**Hmm…**

George.

**Yes?**

Get out of my note book

**You mean your diary?**

No, I mean my stupid note book

**No**

GEORGE!

**Hmm….I'm going to ponder…hmmm…**

PONDER SOME WHERE ELSE!

**Do you still have Oliver's jacket?**

Damn! I forgot to give that back!

**Good. ****Can I borrow it?**

No!

**Why not?**

I'm going to let you put glue in Oliver's jacket. I can't believe I forgot to give that thing back!

**Whatever, what about his sweater?**

DAMN IT!

**You are so forgetful Kates. **

GET OUT!

**9 pm**

"I can't believe I forgot to give this back," I said apologetically as I handed Oliver his jacket back as we headed towards the pitch.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed, "I think you're going to need it again though."

God damn it, I forgot to bring a jacket again.

"I really don't know what wrong with me," I sighed, putting on his jacket once again, "And I still have your sweater!"

Oliver waved it off, "I know you'll get it to me sooner or later."

"Probably later, you know," I pointed out.

"Then so be it," he said, slipping an arm around my waist.

I thought this was immensely sweet. Then practice started.

We had to run around the pitch four times with our brooms in our hand for god knows why why Oliver flew next to us on his broom…yelling, 100 push ups and 100 sit ups. Oh, but there's more. When we did our push ups, the chasers had to balance a quaffle on our back and the twins had to balance a deactivated bludger. We did everything in our padding. EVERYTHING! And Oliver just paced in front of us. Saying encouraging words like 'God Damn it! Push it!', 'don't you dare start slacking off!', 'if you give me any more lip I swear I'll make you do a 100 more push ups!'. What an encouraging captain we have.

"I'm…going to… kill you…Wood," I panted around my 70th push up.

"Kill me after your push ups, Bell," he said in his god-damn-it-I-said-don't-give-me-lip voice, "Which I'm tacking on 20 more for you."

Yeah, right. I can barely do 20 and I had no idea how I had gotten this far. Another 50? Nope, not going to happen. At least without a fight. While he was yelling at Fred who was next to me. I made a wild grab for his ankle, you know, to trip him. But at that second he moved down the line and I fell flat on my face.

"Don't make me give you another 30, Bell," he threatened, taking a second to stop yelling at George to yell at me.

Damn him!

I did do those 100 and 20 push ups though. I think that showed him. Sure I was dead and I could no longer feel my arms, but I showed him. HA! But I still hadn't gotten him back. So half way through the sit ups, I tried to kick his shin. And I did. But I forgot we were all still in all our padding which consisted of shin guards.

"That's another 30 sit ups Bell."

DAMN HIM!

So 4 laps around the pitch, 120 push ups and 130 sit ups and one head filled with Oliver yelling at us, I was dead.

"You know I can barely lift this book up," I said.

I was walking back to the common room with Oliver, and I had my potions text book opened in one hand and a stubby quill in the other, writing notes in the margin.

"Don't give me lip next time," he laughed.

"Oliver," I said, trying to stay calm, "My arms about to fall of, my legs are about to fall out from underneath me, and I don't think I'll be able to eat for another three days my stomach hurts so much. And your screaming rants are swimming in my head. I HAVE REASON TO GIVE YOU LIP!"

Oliver chuckled, "I don't think you've ever gotten this sore, have you?"

"NO!" ok, by now there was no stopping me. I wasn't able to give Oliver any physical pain during practice so it only made sense that I yelled at him now, "AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'WELL THAT'S BECASUSE YOU NEVER GIVE ME 100 AND 10 PERCENT' BECAUSE I GIVE YOU 120 PERCENT EVERY GOD DAMN PRACTICE! WEITHER IT'S AT ONE IN THE MORNING OR TWO IN THE AFTERNOON, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"

I was breathing like a madman, quick shallow breaths. I swear, if you saw me you would've thought I was an axe murderer. But he took it all. He didn't interrupt me once. For a freaking-kilt-wearing-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain, he can be a very good listener.

"Fair enough," he said cheerfully.

Damn him…

"Now what did you need help with?"

Double damn him. Always making me smile and being so sweet. I can only stay made at him on the pitch. Triple damn him.

"This God damn potion," I said, pointing my stubby quill to one particularly complex one.

"Oh, that one?" yes Oliver, that one. "That's an easy one."

Well, I thought it was complex. I mean, it takes two weeks to make!

"Oh Olllllllliiiiiiiiiiver!"

I stopped in my tracks. We both did. That was one voice I never, ever, EVER, wanted to hear again. Never the less it was in a sing song voice from none other than a Nat. the Nat to be more precise. The Natasha what's-her-face.

So I can't remember her ugly last name, so sue me!

Oliver slowly turned his head to where the voice came. And of course, Natasha came walking towards us, swinging her hips, a smile across her face and an emerald envelope in her hand.

If there was one person to be damned, it was her.

"Hello Oliver," she said his name in such a way it wanted to make me puke. Which is really weird because I like his name. But when she says it, it's just wrong.

"Er, hello Natasha," poor guy had no clue what to do with the situation.

Oh, but I did. I was ready to pounce on her and beat her to a pulp. But Oliver didn't call her 'Nat'. So take that Prissy!

Oliver must've seen the look on my face, probably the look Satan gave to God when he got kicked out of heaven. Or at least something very, very, VERY close to it.

"Er, did you need something?" he asked.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" she asked, twirling a piece of her wavy black hair around her finger.

_NO! HELL NO! GO AWAY! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, GOD DAMN IT! HE'S MINE! _

will some one please clue me in to when I got so possessive about Oliver? Please?

Oliver looked at me while I was starring daggers, knives, swords, and anything else pointy at Natasha. "Only for a second ok?"

"I promise," she said, putting a hand over her heart.

God somebody hex me. Better yet, hex her. PLEASE!

But next thing I knew, she's dragging him halfway down the corridor…by his hand! Wither her hand! SOMEBODY HEX HER PLEASE! I should've. But I didn't. I was still standing there like an idiot in the midst of writing something in my textbook with my bag over my shoulder. And yes, I was still glaring daggers and several other pointy objects. And I continued to glare with my-objects-that-should-be-flying-through-the-air-to-Natasha's-pig-head-and-stuck-up-nose-and-kill-her-because-they're-really-pointy-and-nobody-likes-her look. I continued to give her this certain look until she bounded around the corner and Oliver walked back towards me.

"Well," he said in conclusion, "That was…unexpected."

"What?" I was more or less desperate to know. And yes, I was still halfway done writing a note in the margin. "What was unexpected?"

"Err," he scratched the back of his head. God what happened? "She asked me to the fundraiser."

I instantly dropped my note book and quill, and let my bag slide off my shoulder and slam to the floor. Did I mention that I rolled up my sleeves as I went for my wand as I marched down the hall after Natasha. Boy she was going to get it.

"Kat!"

If Oliver hadn't ran down the hall after me and grabbed both my arms.

"OLIVER!" I screamed. If anyone was on that floor, they would've thought I was being kidnapped. "LET ME GO!"

"Why?" how he was being so calm, I will never know.

"SO I CAN KILL HER!"

Run Natasha, run! Because if she didn't (and if Oliver hadn't stopped me) she'd be dead by now.

"Why do you want to kill her?" how the hell was he being so calm? I mean, he was holding me back and by then I was kicking and fighting as hard as I could to go kill her.

"BECAUSE SHE-"

"Asked me to the fundraiser?"

"OF COURSE YOU TWIT!"

"Don't you even want to know what I said?"

We were still standing in the middle of the corridor, I was still kicking, Oliver was somehow still calm and collective, and my books and bag were some thirty yards away, flung across the floor.

"NOT REALLY!"

I am so immensely stubborn sometimes.

"You are so stubborn sometimes, Kat," thank you for that update Oliver. I know already! And you never know how truly strong someone is until they hold you back when you're on the warpath. "Let me tell you what I said at least. Then I'll let go, and you're free to kill her."

I stopped struggling, "Fair enough," so he stopped holding me and I turned on my heel, two inches from his nose, "What happened? Exactly."

Boy, I am sure a piece of work sometimes.

"She asked if I would go to the fundraiser with her," he said.

"Yeah, I know that," I mean, that's what sent me on the warpath. "And?"

"And I told her I was going with you."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I dunno why I was shocked. I mean me and Oliver had never officially went on a date. But I did have all the other privileges…if you count getting yelled at on the pitch everyday too.

"Of course," he nearly laughed. "Aren't we?"  
"I…I guess," I figured. "…right?"

"Who else would I go with?" now he was laughing.

"Well, we never actually clarified it!" I pointed out, getting flustered.

"Well then," he said, "Will you go with me?"

I laughed. He had gotten down on one knee like he was asking me to marry him and he had one of my hand in both of his.

"Please?" he asked with his I-would-call-this-look-puppy-eyes-but-I-really-can't-because-I'm-a-captain-and-no-way-would-anyone-catch-me-with-puppy-eyes-but-this-look-is-good-enough-to-do-the-trick look.

"Alright," I laughed, "alright."

"It's settled then," he said cheerfully, jumping up to his feet and he started walking back towards the common room. But I didn't follow. "What?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Can I kill her now?" I asked.

He laughed, but I didn't.

"Come on Kat," he laughed, "Save it for another day."

I looked down the hall where Natasha had gone. I'd probably never find her now, "Promise?"

He smiled crookedly, "Promise."

I looked down the corridor one more time, "Fair enough."

And after I fought with Oliver, stating several facts why I can carry all my books and bag by myself, we finally made it back to the common room.

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in ages and I deserve to be shot for it. Don't worry though. I'll have the ball in the next chapter!**

**I had volleyball, I got pulled up to varsity so practice runs 'till 6:30 and school started (GAH!) and I don't actually have any extra free time until like 8:30. And I'm guilty because normally I spend it crashing on the couch until I can't keep my eyes open any more, which is at like 9:15. A charming life I lead hu?**

**I know, excuses suck but I think I have a decent one going here. **

**AND GO READ OLIVER WOOD'S LOVE BY SLYTHERINFAN15! yeah, friend of mine and i promised i would spread the word and you guys haven't left any reviews for her. so go!**

**love ya lots!**


	36. Chapter 36

**:Sigh: reviews, got to love them.**

**Now you all better love me big because I just got home from a 10 hour volleyball tourney (that's ok because we came in first! (suckers)) and the first thing I did after I got home, took a shower, and gorged myself with all the food I could reach, I started this.**

**So onward!**

**And gasp! Someone else does crew! I had no idea! What school do you row for evelas? When I tell someone I do crew they give me this weird look and ask me what the hell I'm taking about.**

**Ok, I'll stop rambling now and just start.**

**March 20, Friday, 7:30**

I am going to cry. By this time tomorrow I will still be running around in a dress and high heels. God. Have. Mercy. Let's just say I am not the most graceful person in the world. So mixing me with high heels is a definite no.

At like five everyone whose going to this thing is taking a portkey there from the great hall. Normally I would expect that Granger girl to pop out of no where and give me a lecture on why that can't be possible because of all this crap she read in _Hogwarts: A History _and then I would proudly say that it is possible because Dumbledore arranged it especially and she would huff out the door and I would smile all proud of myself because I was smarter than her on this small fact.

…What a run on sentence.

**March 22, Sunday, 10 am (talking 'bout last night though)**

Holy. Fudge. My poor feet. But other than that, this shin-dig wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.But of course it took us like three hours to get ready.

"Did I mention I really don't want to go to this thing?" I asked my two best friends as we got ready.

"About a million times," Angelina said.

Me and Alicia were currently doing her hair so it wasn't in those braids but wavy and smooth. Kinda like mine and Alicia's, kinda.

"Come on Katie," Alicia sighed from next to me, "It'll be fun."

"Two inch heels are not fun Alicia."

They just laughed.

"Guys, this is pointless," I said as Angelina and Alicia did my hair and makeup. Two hours later it was my turn. Damn it. "I'm not going to look any better. Ouch!"

Angelina had poked me in the eye with the mascara. How you poke a person's eye with mascara, I have no idea. Eye liner I could see, but I refused to let them put any on me. But mascara?

"Sorry," she said apologetically as I rubbed my eye. "But you really shouldn't squirm."

"-JESUS 'LIC!" I screamed as Alicia pulled really hard on a lock of my sandy blonde hair. "I'M NOT MADE OF STEEL!"

"Hush up," she said, too motherly like for me, "I'm almost done."

"Same here," Angelina said, now onto blush.

I was going to regret this. I was going to look hideous. They probably did my make so I would look like a clown. When I looked in the mirror it was-

"-Amazing!" I screamed, before jumping up and hugging my two best friends.

I don't know how they did it, but my hair and make up looked amazing. I mean perfectly amazing. It was crazy. The make up made the green in my eyes stick out even more and my hair fell around my in loose curls.

"You two are Gods! Pure Gods."

"I know," they sighed, sounding a lot like me actually. Was that a shot?

At 4:52, precisely, we were in our dresses and were making our way down to the Great Hall with Oliver and the twins, who looked excellent in a suit. Oliver, I mean. I mean wow, how could our captain-who-loves-to-run-us-into-the-ground-just-for-fun look so damn good? Oh yeah, his Oliver, my freaking-Scottish-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain, that's how. But I'm praising the lord he went with suit pants over a kilt. That would be too much like that weird dream I had a while back.

"Did I tell you, you look great?" Oliver asked, offering me his elbow.

I link my arm threw his and looked down at my emerald green dress and half thought 'what the hell is he talking about?', but smiled none the less, "Oliver…"

"What?" he asked, "I'm not aloud to tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Ok," I laughed, "Now you're insulting my intelligence…no matter how little of it I have."

He chuckled as we entered the great hall, "What ever you say, Kat, what ever you say."

He has finally realized how stubborn I am and has given up the fight. Ha-ha.

"I hate portkeys," I said…from the ground.

Yeah, I can barely stand up after a portkey in sneakers, did they really think I could manage it in heels? I hope not, then they're stupider than I though.

"Me too," Alicia said from next to me.

At least I wasn't the only one who fell down. Actually, a lot of people had. Everyone one who was in the Great Hall seconds ago was now in the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. And half of them were on the floor. Haha, oh wait, I was one of them, damn.

"Need a hand up?" Fred laughed. Him, his twin and Oliver gave us a hand up.

How they hell had they managed to stay up? It has got to be the heels. It's got to be. So we straightened out our dresses and continued following the mass of people down a hall or two until we came to this gigantic room. It was a dome. As big as a pitch with tables, a dance, floor, music, and no doubt, somewhere in the mass of people, my family.

I was thinking how long I could avoid them when-

"Katie! There you are, I was wondering when you would finally get here!" my mom. I prepared myself for the worst, my mom has a way of doing that. Though, she did look pretty good in a navy blue dress, but that's beside the point, "A green dress? Green was always your favorite color and it does look rather good," she turned to Oliver who was standing inches behind me. Run Oliver, run while you still can. "And Oliver, how nice to see you dear!" too late.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Bell," he said with a smile, "How have things been?"

"Oh, fine," she smiled, "Just fine. But I haven't been able to place this mystery boy Katie's been with," I slapped my forehead, "Do you have any idea who it is, Hun?"

Hun? I have lived with this woman for 16 years, and I'm still not a Hun. My older brother has just become a Hun. How the hell did Oliver pull it off in record time? He doesn't even live with her!

"Well-" he started.

"Mom!" I said, "It's Oliver!"

"I know this is Oliver," she said, looking at me rather shocked. "How could I forget who he is?"

"No mom," I said, "Oliver is the mystery guy! I've been trying to tell you for nearly a month!"

She finally made the connection. "I always thought I taught you something worth knowing," she beamed.

It was going to be a long night.

"Yes mom," I agreed fakedly in a rather fake voice that she surprisingly didn't catch onto.

"Have you seen you're father?" she asked suddenly.

"Ma'," I said, getting rather annoyed, "I just got here."

"Well where's Lance?" she asked before walking off to find him after I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Damn, I forgot he was going to be here. Now how to avoid him.

" 'Sis!"

Too late. Bear hug. Older brother bear hug. Back breaking older brother bear hug. Ouch is all I can say.

"You look pretty spiffy," Lance laughed as he took my hand from behind me and twirled me a bunch of times till I was almost too dizzy to stand up and hand to hold my spinning head. Thanks, Lance, thanks. "I guess you're not the jock I brought you up to be, hu?"

"Nice to see you too," I laughed, once the room stopped spinning.

Lance, older brother extraordinaire. Same hair as me but as a boy cut of course. Kinda long, kinda short, just over the top of his ears but no more. Same eyes too, you can tell were related except his 6 foot and I'm 5'7", 5'9" with heels. Mwhahahaha.

"So whose this mystery boy Ma's been going on about?" he asked. I heard Oliver chuckle slightly from behind me. "Did you bring him?"

I sighed, how many times was I going to have to do this?

"Oliver mystery boy, Lance older brother," I introduced them with hand movements and all, "Lance Older brother, Oliver mystery boy. Got it Lance? because we have to go find the-"

I had taken Oliver by the hand and started to lead him away when Lance caught hold of my other hand. Damn him. Forgot he used to be a seeker. Damn it.

"But maybe I want to talk to him," Lance said.

Oh god no.

"Is you're tie on too tight?" I asked, I think I threw my hands in the air. Why doesn't anybody ever slap me? "You know Oliver, he's over like everyday every summer for the past four years. You _practiced _with him. Why do you want to talk now?"

Lance shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe dad wants to talk to him too."

HELL NO!

Ever since I was a little pre-teen, every boy that has stepped within a twenty feet boundary of me, my dad has asked questions. Some are ok, and some are not ok. Like where we'll be that night, that's ok. What fantasies have you had of my daughter, not ok. And chances are it could be even more not ok. Not good.

We had to escape now.

"Peaches!"

Too late. Bear hug. Dad bear hug. Even more back breaking dad bear hug. Ouch again.

"Hi dad," I said smiling. My dad has always called me peaches. and it always makes me smile.

"How's things at school?" he asked, "Keeping your grades up?"

"As best as I know how," I said truthfully. Even if that consisted of Oliver tutoring me every other day.

"Good," he said, giving me a heavy pat on the back. I fell forward and almost onto my face, but Oliver caught me at the last second. You would've thought he had run off into some corner by now. Good 'ol Oliver. "Good reflexes," my dad said to Oliver, "How have you been, Wood?"

"Good as always," he replied, smiling.

Why does everyone forget I'm in heels? Sandal heels no less. Don't they remember I can barely function in converse low tops? What's wrong with these people?

"So do you know anything about Katie's mystery boy, Wood?" my dad laughed as Oliver helped me back to my feet. Damn heels. That's all I have to say.

"Actually, Dad," I said, now somehow balanced on those terrible things they call heels, "It's Oliver."

"I know it's Oliver," he said. What the hell? "You're last name still is Wood right?"

"Of course," Oliver smiled.

God bless his soul.

"Dad, Oliver is the mystery boy," I explained slowly.

Dad's face suddenly went from laughing to ridiculously serious. My dad is a full on 43 year old Italian, dark hair and eyes, the works. He's from southern Italy and my mom's side of the family is from northern Italy. Everyone knows northern Italians have the lighter hair and eyes. Just thought I'd clear that up. So this change in emotion was rather…odd. I guess.

"Can I have a word with you?" my dad asked.

Oh, my God. Say no, Oliver, just say no.

Sure people were milling about and talking around us, but this conversation will be the one talked about for centuries. It'll be the kind that haunts every teenage girls' dreams.

"Sure," how can Oliver be so cheerful at a time like this?

"So how did all this happen?" my Dad asked.

Ok question.

Oliver told him about the Ravenclaw match, my dad currently had no objections.

"She had told me, she didn't want a boyfriend. What happened?"

Ok question.

"I guess she changed her mind," Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders, "I certainly didn't do it for her."

No objections.

"Done anything I should know about?"

Er, getting rather close to the not ok questions category.

"No, Sir," he used sir. My dad is going to love him. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

No objections.

"Have you ever pictured my daughter naked?"

NOT OK!

"DAD!"

Oliver looked rather stunned by the question.

Lance looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

Dad looked as composed as ever. But I could see faint smile lines suddenly appearing around his eyes.

"No," Oliver said steadily and calmly, "I hold Kat in the highest respect."

"Good!" my dad smiled. "Why don't you go find the Weasleys, hmm peaches?"

"Good?" I repeated, shocked and probably as red as the fat-lady-who-just-barged-past-me dress (which was red) "How was that question good?"

"Excuse us," Oliver said, placing his hand on my lower back and steering me away from the two of them.

"I think some one just got asked lots of fatherly questions," Fred said in a sing song voice as me and Oliver sat down with Angelina, Alicia and the twins at a round table for six.

"Did he?" Alicia asked me. She had been there three years ago when some other guy got asked the questions.

"Yes!" I groaned, slamming my head on the table. No Quidditch game going on there.

They all burst into laughing. Except Oliver, I think he was still partially stunned. Poor guy. And there was more to come.

Over the next hour, I would introduce the-once-mystery-guy-but-not-any-more-because-I-think-everyone-even-the-tiniest-bit-related-to-me-knows-him, aka Oliver.

"I always knew you'd find some one nice, Katie!"

Thanks Aunt Karen.

"Eh, and such a good looker, too. You've got good taste, kid."

Thank _you _grandma.

"I knew they'd end up together ever since they were in diapers."

We're not getting married nana, and we didn't know each other when we were in diapers.

"If things don't work out between you two, here's my number-"

"GOOD _BYE_ LAURA!"

Cousin. three years older than me, new boy friend every other day.

"Katie!"

I turned around in my chair, afraid to find out what other long lost relative wanted to meet Oliver next. This was like one big bad family reunion, but with other families and almost everyone I knew from school which made it even worse.

But it wasn't as bad as I thought. Actually, I was rather happy to see me favorite cousin, Joe. He was one year older than me, 6', dark curly hair which was a little long and desperately needed a hair cut, shining dark brown eyes, and always good for a laugh.

"Joe!" I laughed as I stood up and he gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom," he said simply.

Italian mothers, I just don't get it.

"Ok," Oliver said as I sat back down in my seat next to him after Joe left. "Now it's my turn."

With that, he took my hand and dragged me all the way across the room to a large table with many people talking with rough Scottish accents. Even more so than Oliver's.

Meet the Woods.

"Katie, dear!"

"Hello Mrs. Wood," I managed through a tight hug from Oliver's mom.

"I haven't seen you since last summer!" she said through a large accent. "How have ya' been?"

"Just fine," I smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind me ear, "How have you been?"

"Ah', same as always," she sighed smiling. "Same as always."

Of course I knew Oliver's mom, dad, and older brother. But I didn't know his uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins, or second and third cousins. He's got a family to rival the size of mine.

"Always knew you'd find a nice lass," one of Oliver's uncle's said, giving him a large slap on the back.

But Oliver didn't fall forward like I did. Heels. Remember the heels.

And I can truthfully say meeting his family was much more enjoyable than the other way around, even though he knew half of them from several summer get togethers.

"And what a pretty one too, hu laddie?"

"Ya' did me proud, boy."

"I remember this one, two summers ago wasn' it?"

"And such a' sweet heart too."

I love his family. So many ridiculously nice comments. All I ever get is 'Katherine Ann, why don't you ever put your hair down?', 'those jeans again? Why not a skirt?'. fun hu? But Lance normally backs me up, until he moved out.

So by 7, I was officially introduced out and we made our way over to the Weasley's table for god knows why. I guess because Angelina, Alicia, and the twins were there. But we certainly can't forget about Percy.

"Will you just shut up Percival?"

"I still don't see why you're wearing _those_ suits. You look so immature."

"Because we look bloody dashing in them. That's why."

I agree with Percy. Wow, four words I never thought I'd say together. But since Fred and George would kill me if I sided with him, I'm going to have to scratch that last remark and replace it with 'the twins do look dashing in those brightly colored suits'…even though they look more hysterical than dashing or whatever they want to look like.

But not hysterical like 'haha, you two are idiots' but more like 'wearing a bright orange and sky blue suit is a typical twin thing, haha'. And it's true. Mrs. Weasley almost blew a gasket.

"ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO EMBARRASS ME?" she shouted to the roof. But the music and the chatter was pretty loud so I would guess only half of the room had heard her. "WHY ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH WOULD YOU WEAR THOSE? YOU HAVE PERFECTLY GOOD BLACK ONES!"

The twins just looked innocently up at her in their bright suits as I cracked up hysterically from behind her, holding onto Oliver's arm for support. I was about to roll around on the ground.

"But mum," Fred said, taking off his orange top hat that went with his suit, "don't you want everyone to remember us years from now?"

"I think the is the perfect way to do it," George agreed, spinning his sky blue top hat on the cane he brought.

"THE PERFECT WAY TO DO IT WOULD TO BEHAVE LIKE ACTUAL GENTLEMAN!" Mrs. Weasley pointed out correctly.

But we were talking about the twins here. They were always the center of attention wither they wanted to or not because they always insured a good laugh. Those suits clashed terribly with their hair too, which made me laugh even harder. Got to love them.

"Kat," Oliver said through his own chuckling, "I think you're going to have to breathe soon."

"I-HAHAHAHA-can't!" I laughed hysterically, barely able to spit out my words. "it's too damn -HAHAHAHAHAHA-funny!"

God, I must've looked like I was drunk. Brilliant.

"Here," Alicia said through her own giggles, passing my a napkin, "You're starting to tear up."

I dabbed my eyes and finally calmed down as Mrs. Weasley stalked away.

"I can't believe her," Fred said, putting his large top hat back on.

"I was sure these suits would be a hit," George said, still spinning his on the cane.

Just then Fudge, the minister of magic, was up on some platform and started giving us some drabble-de-do that he thought we would actually listen too.

"…Quality Quidditch supplies," I saw Oliver instantly focused on what Fudge was saying at this point, "has donated a Firebolt to the occasion, which we shall raffle off at the end. All the money raised tonight from our several raffles will go to St. Mungo's which is currently reaching out to third world countries and Berttie Botts would like to remind you all of the splendid new flavors and…"

The rest was some drabble, but I saw the gleam in Oliver's eyes.

"You're not seriously thinking you could win," I said, looking at him some what skeptically, "do you?"

"A Firebolt…" he said softly. "I could win one…"

Oh boy.

"Oliver!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face to bring him out of his little trance, "You're not going to empty your safe out on some raffle you'll never win."

That one wasn't a question. More or less a command.

"But I could win one!" he said excitedly.

"Oliver," I groaned, "You know you'll never win."

"But I could!"

"Oliver, it'd be a million to one chance at best," I said sympathetically, "And knowing my math skills, it could be even worse."

He chuckled and seemed to forget about it for a while as we made our way back to our table with the twins and Angelina, and Alicia, where food suddenly appeared. But his holy-crap-I-have-got-to-win look came back once Angelina brought it up.

"But just think!" she said, "We could have two Firebolts on our team!"

"I'd love to see the look on Flint's face," hey, two Firebolts would ensure us the cup. I had to agree on that.

"It might pop a few of those pimples he has," Fred laughed through a mouthful of potatoes.

We all laughed. Maybe it would pop a few, it'd be doing the world a favor.

Oliver sighed, no doubt thinking of brooms, quaffles and snitches.

"Oliver," I groaned, "You're practically in the same spot all the time anyway." I pointed out. "And you're broom is one up on mine!"

I had a Swift Wing. Great broom. But Oliver's Nimbus was better. The world knew that one. And all he really did was circle around the rings or hover around the middle one. Other than that, he either barged around the pitch, giving us 'advice'. more like not-so-friendly-yelling.

After that came the worst part. Dancing. I was required to dance, by none other than mom. Damn that woman. Angelina, Fred, Alicia and George were probably the first ones on the dance floor. It was quite a sight, and I was enjoying it.

"Want to dance?" Oliver asked, holding out his hand.

"Um, alright," I managed, taking his hand and walking out onto the dance floor.

Ok, let me tell you a crucial piece of information. I can fly. I can probably beat you at Quidditch any day of the week, day or night. But I cannot dance. Not for beans. Not for my life. Especially, not in heels. But it could've been worse.

Turns out, Oliver can dance. He's no ball room dancer but good enough to make me look somewhat good. And that is a miracle all it's own. I would like to take this moment to praise who ever came up with the rule that guys lead. thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

"I didn't know you could dance," I said as he twirled me about. I got twirled, go figure!

"And since when can you?" he smiled.

"I can't," I fessed up.

Oliver chuckled, "You are a terrible liar."

"I know," I said, why must everyone remind me? "But is the lighting weird? Because I'm not lying."

This was around the end of the song and he suddenly dipped me.

"Well you fooled me," he said. I swear, if he ever, ever drops me, I will personally kill him. And he almost did. Almost.

"Sorry mate!" Fred laughed, after bumping into Oliver and dancing away with Angelina who was also laughing.

By then Oliver had brought me back to standing up.

"Sorry about that one," he smiled.

I was still griping onto his collar like grim death, but I smiled.

Then another song came on, a little slower than the last, which was fun and somewhat 'bouncy.' weird word, but it fits so well. But emphasis on slow.

I started to walk away. Bad things happened during slow dances. Bad things. Like me tripping on my own two feet, me stepping on my partners feet. And other bad things that could happen with a 100 more chances to happen because I'm in heels.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked, grabbing my wrist.

"Er.." I pointed to the our table over my shoulder, "Slow dance. I don't exactly mix with those."

He pulled me in close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist as the song went on.

"Really?" he asked.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"From me?" more sarcasm, "I don't think so."

"Isn't sarcasm my thing?"

"What sarcasm?"

"Oliver…"

"Yes?"

I just laughed a little and rested my head on his shoulder. I could get used to this slow dance thing. After all, it's not like I was leading, I just had to move with Oliver. Then all of a sudden he stopped. But the music didn't.

I took my head off Oliver's shoulder, "What…?" I started, then I saw who Oliver's head was turned towards.

Oh god no. oh please no no no no no. Please no!

"Mind if I cut in?"

YES I DO! GO AWAY PERCY!

I saw Oliver smile at his room mate. He wouldn't. He wouldn't dare…

"Not at all."

He did.

I was either going to cry or kick one of them so-hard-they-would-never-have-kids as Oliver passed me over to Percy.

Torture. Pure torture. I watched Oliver in horror over Percy's shoulder as he turned back towards me and gave two thumbs up. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?

So far Percy hadn't said anything. And I figured I might be able to get through this, just maybe. I'll just let him lead, purposely step on his feet here and there, not say a word, and I'll be fine. How ever wrong I was. He lead me straight over to where our parents were dancing. They had decided to swap spouses so my mom was with Mr. Weasley and my dad was with Mrs. Weasley. What a sight.

"Katie!" my ma' said happily as she caught sight of me dancing with Percy, "Where's Oliver? I thought you came with him?"

Her words were just a little slurred and her face was just a little bit red and I almost cried out in horror as I realized someone let her have a few drinks.

"Ma'?" I asked, "What did you drink?"

"Oh nothing!" she said happily, "Right, Tarquin?"

"Ma'," I said, "That's not dad, that's Mr. Weasley."

She squinted at Mr. Weasley who simply said, "It's me, Marie."

"So it is!" she said rather loudly.

God have mercy. This is where I actually sort of lead, dragging us away from my crazed mom.

"So er…"oh my god, he was starting a conversation, "I hear the Quidditch team is really coming along.

I wanted to say 'duh it's coming along. Where the best god damn team because we have freaking dawn practices!' but I didn't. I don't know why, but heels somehow turn me into someone more lady like. And I can't say I really like it too much.

"Yes," I said airily, "It really is." desperate to get the conversation off me I asked something I now dread, "So how's Penelope?"

His face dropped and I knew I should've kept my big mouth shut.

"We broke up," he said softly.

Very, very, very deep down inside I felt bad. But up at the surface my brain was screaming 'well I wonder why?' very sarcastically.

"Why?" my brain seriously needs an off button.

He sighed, Percy is bad enough happy, Percy sad is a completely worse story. "She said I was overbearing or something of the sort."

Alls I had to do was sympathize with him until the song was over. Alls I had to do, "Hmm, strange thing to say," couldn't even manage sympathy. There was sarcasm there. Laid on thick enough that a cave man would realize it. Damn my sarcasm bone.

"I completely agree," damn, now he's going to keep droning on-what the hell is that? "she is so…"

IS OLIVER DANCING WITH NATASHA?

"…I really don't understand girls sometimes."

"Really?" I asked, not pay attention at all, but glaring at Natasha over Percy's shoulder who was leaning on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver looked very confused by the whole situation.

GET AWAY! HE'S MINE!

I'm so possessive of him sometimes.

"…Penelope isn't like you though."

"That so?"

WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW? GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!

"…You're a terribly good listener."

"Really?"

WHY ARE YOUR HANDS WRAPPED AROUND HIS NECK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

"…Penelope never paid any attention to what I said."

"I can't imagine why."

I SAID GET AWAY!

"…would you like to go get dinner sometime?"

"hmm?"

AWAY DAMN IT!

"I mean I know you're with Oliver, but he wouldn't mind for one night, right?"

"I guess not…"

ONCE THIS SONG IS OVER, YOU ARE DEAD!

"That's great!"

"Sure is…"

WHEN IS THIS SONG GOING TO END!

"How about Friday at eight?"

"Why not?"

Of course I had no idea I just agreed to a date with Percy, I was way to busy glaring daggers at Natasha who looked very content with herself dancing with a dumbfounded Oliver.

At that second, the song ended and I marched over to Oliver and Natasha aka she devil.

"Kat!" Oliver said, looking so happy to see me.

I was still glaring at Natasha, attempting to use any possible physic power I might have to fling her across the room. Turns out I don't have any.

"Yes Katie?" she asked, trying-to-act-all-innocent-in-that-innocent-look-of-hers-that-no-one-ever-buys.

"Go away," boy, my voice was so icy it would make Alicia proud.

"What?" I don't think she has ever heard that term.

"Go away," I repeated, "Or I swear to God, I will hex you back and forth across the room people will be talking about it for centuries."

I moved my hand across the side of my dress to the narrow pocket in the skirt part where one would keep their wand. I was still glaring at Natasha who soon backed up and then nearly sprinted across the dance floor.

Little did she know, I had accidentally left my wand back at the table in my purse. I could someday act if I wanted to. I smiled crookedly as she went and hid behind her current boyfriend, Roger Davies.

"You are so cold," Oliver said, chuckling slightly, slipping his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my right shoulder.

I sighed, "What are you going to do?"

He kissed my cheek, "I haven't figured out yet."

"Wasn't dancing with Percy torture enough?" Another slow song had came on and we started to sway back and forth slightly, "How many slow songs are there?"

Oliver chuckled.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. I wound up dancing with Joe, Percy, Lance, one of Oliver's cousins, both the twins at the same time (how the hell did I pull that one off?), Percy, even Davies (Oliver wasn't to happy with that but I keep purposely steeping on his feet and mouthing off so two minutes in he couldn't stand it any more and left), Percy again, my dad, my little cousin who's five, Percy again. And Oliver ¾ of the time but does anybody else see a pattern here? Why the hell was Percy dancing with me so much? I need an explanation here.

By one the whole thing was over, my mom had a considerable amount to drink, and Fred and George each had enough Firewhiskey to ask Professor McGonagall to dance. When did she get there? And Oliver look deeply depressed when his single ticket didn't get picked in the drawing for the Firebolt.

"I cannot feel my feet," I said as we climbed back up the stairs to the common room. I was currently walking barefoot, shoes in my hand. I could not be in those things for another second.

Oliver laughed, his coat over his shoulder, tie hanging untied around his neck, and his hair thankfully messy as ever, with his free arm being pulled down by me. I could barely stand up and I think I have blisters the size of pancakes on my feet.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be in high heels for seven hours?" I asked, gripping his arm, "Dancing?"

He chuckled, "No, I can't say I do," he paused, "And I can't say I know what it's like to have a date with Percy this Friday at eight."

I slapped my forehead, "I can't believe I accidentally agreed to that. In was so mad at Natasha, I wasn't listening to a word he said. The stuff I get myself into…"

Oliver chuckled, "May I please be there when it all goes down?"

"Like I'm going to go through with it," I groaned, "I'll tell him…I'll tell him…well, I don't know what I'll tell him, but I'll tell him something soon enough. UGH! My feet!"

"Here," Oliver chuckled slightly before suddenly picking me up newly wed style. "Better?"

I thought for a second, my arms around his neck, playing with the tail of his hair, "Yup, much," I smiled, leaning my head against him.

Did I mention this was at like 1 in the morning, and after seven hours in heels, dancing? So it was safe to say I was completely exhausted and so I had a perfectly good reason to nod off.

I think Fred and George might've spiked my butter beers a bit, I woke up this morning with a huge headache.

They are so in for it…ugh…

**Sorry it took me like three weeks to get this up. Completely unlike me, I know. But I have volleyball every day after school to like sick, and by the time I take a shower and finish dinner and my homework, it's like 9pm. And normally after all that, I don't wanna even think about looking at more words, just the football game on TV. So once again, I'm sooooooooooooo sorry. But you should all blame the education system**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ahh, I love you guys. The reviews and nice comments, and saying how great I am and standing ovations and bowing and all that good stuff that I love. So I finally got my lazy butt to work and started on the next chap before you all revolted against me.**

**March 22, Sunday, after dinner**

"What did you put in my drink last night?" I demanded an answer from the twins after I woke up.

I was 100 percent sure I didn't have anything alcoholic, but then why did I wake up with a pounding headache and a spinning head?

"Nothing!" Fred protested.

Now, I'm a bad liar. But I can certainly pick up on lies, no matter how fast my head is spinning. I glared at the two of them.

"Well," George started, "You were all wound up so we gave you something to loosen up."

That explains it.

Lets just say I have a very, very low tolerance for alcohol. And lets just say last summer I had the tiniest bit of some raspberry shot crap that Alicia said was good at some random party that Alicia and Angelina dragged me to, spent the rest of the weekend, and I only had half of one. Oh, and Oliver wound up taking me home, lecturing me the whole way on how it really takes a week to get everything alcohol takes away and not 24 hours. Meanwhile the rest of the school's population was still partying which included the rest of his team. What a night mare…

That's off the subject though.

So after I nearly hexed the twins halfway to the lake and back, in my pajamas still, and after they went and hid behind Alicia and Angelina, I plopped on the couch next to Oliver.

"Don't you look happy?" he chuckled.

I looked up at him with a bit of a scowl. But it probably looked ten times worse then I pictured if you take in my bed hair and the fact that I was too damn lazy to wash last night's makeup off after Oliver had carried me back up to the dorms.

I smiled sarcastically, "oh, I'm just a bundle of joy right about now."

He put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him, "Don't I know it."

I smiled. Damn him. Always making me smile when I'm trying not to.

"Practice later today, ok?"

Way to ruin the moment Oliver. Way to ruin it.

**March 27, Thursday, history of magic**

**So tomorrow's your big date with Percy**

DAMN IT!

**what?**

I forgot to make up some B.S. 'Lic! That's what!

**So, you still haven't cancelled and as far as everyone knows, it's still on?**

YES!…what am I going to come up with this late?

**…hmmm…Oliver scheduled some last minute practice?**

No, because then he actually would.

**Well, then at least you didn't lie**

I really don't mind lying to Percy, I must say.

**But you're a terrible liar**

**Oh yeah.…so what are you going to say?**

………….no idea………………

**Lunch**

"Hey Percy? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

God knows what will come out of my mouth. I just caught Percy before he went into the Great Hall and I somehow managed to drag him across the foyer as he was going on about he needs to be in the hall to do his 'important head boy duties' aka stuff his big fat mouth with food just like everybody else.

"-I really need to be getting to the Great Hall so what did you want?"

He could've been a bit nicer, even if it was completely by accident I was going on a date with him. Or I was supposed to until now because I cancelled.

"So Percy," I started slowly, "About tomorrow tonight I-"

"Can't wait?" he interrupted. god damn it. When is there some night duties he needs to do when you need them? "I'll pick you up at eight."

And he walked, well more like sauntered, back to the great hall and I slapped my forehead.

I did mean to cancel.

**Transfiguration**

Isn't tomorrow yours and Oliver anniversary too?

…HOLY FUDGE!

And so you date with Percy is still on?

HOLY FUDGE!

So you're going on a date with Percy, on yours and Oliver's 1 month anniversary?

HOLY FUDGE !

So when are you going to dump Percy?

HE WAS NEVER ANYTHING TO DUMP! Ang, what am I going to do?

Dump Percy.

I can do that.

**After classes.**

"Percy! I need to talk to you right NOW!"

"Shut UP Miss Bell, this is a library! People are trying to _read._"

"…bastard…"

So maybe storming into the library and screaming my head off wasn't exactly the greatest idea I've ever had.

"PEEEEEEERRRRRRCCCCCY?" I called in a loud whisper around the library. I mean, he's the biggest nerd I know, of course he would be in there.

"Why are you looking for Percy?" someone whispered in my ear.

"Because I have to dump him." I explained. Having no idea who was behind me.

"You're cheating on me?"

I finally turned around then before I said anything else really, really, did I mention really stupid.

"OLIVER!"

Except that time it wasn't a whisper and we got yelled at…again. Did I mention we got kicked out too? For some crap about disturbing the peace.

"Why were you looking for Percy?" Oliver finally asked as we walked back up to the common room.

"Err, no…no reason." I lied through a smiled with a soft, obviously fake laugh. He didn't even have to point out I'm a terrible liar, he just looked at me and smiled crookedly, "Alright! I never actually canceled on him."

Oliver just chuckled…and I punched him on the shoulder.

"It's not funny!"

"Well it kind of is, Kat," he pointed out. "You're going on a date, with my roommate, who just happens to be the biggest prick, on our 1 month anniversary."

"You remembered then hu?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oliver," I groaned, "Guys aren't supposed to remember things! They're supposed to forget and the girls are supposed to get half heartedly mad at them for forgetting then they kiss and makeup." I explained, "Now how's that supposed to happen with you remembering everything?"

He put his arm around my waist, "I don't know." I groaned again and he kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry, I'll take care of Percy."

God only knows what he's going to tell him.

**After dinner and a very long practice and after a very long talk Oliver had with Percy in their dorm and god knows what Oliver said.**

"YOU'RE HAVING HIS BABIES!"

Ok, so maybe I have some inkling of what Oliver said. Just maybe.

"What…WHAT!"

I was attempting to do my homework with the twins, Angelina, and 'Lic when Percy came sprinting down the stairs and yelled out this statement for the whole tower to hear. Oliver took that moment to come down the stairs behind Percy and was smiling guiltily.

The twins were cracking up hysterically.

Angelina was screaming "KATIE!"

Alicia was saying something like if she could be the god mother and if it was a boy or a girl.

Percy was still in shock.

And everyone else was starring at ME.

And me, I slammed my head against the table and knocked myself out I slammed my head so hard.

"Good job, Percival, you killed her."

"_She_ slammed her own head, George."

"_You_ ran down the stairs screaming like a lunatic."

"_You_ got her pregnant."

"She's not pregnant you prick."

"Can I be the God mother?"

"Can we name it after me? I was thinking 'Fredricka' if it was a girl…"

Oh, the joys I woke up to.

"Number 1," I said as I came around, "I'm not dead and number 2: no child of mine is going to be named 'Fredricka' and number 3: there is no way in hell I'm pregnant."

Oliver smiled at me, Fred looked disappointed, Percy still looked like he was in a state of shock, George had his arm around Alicia whose eyes were tearing over no doubt at the idea of being a God mother and Angelina was using Fred as a shoulder rest and I somehow ended up on the couch.

"Katie?"

God damn you Percy, haven't you done enough damage? Just shut up for once.

"Yes Percy?" I sighed exasperatedly, sitting up.

"I can't go out with you while you're pregnant with my roommates kid-" oh, he didn't just say that, "-and I'm afraid I'm going to have to report both of you to-"

Lets say we all hexed him at the same time and now he's sitting in the hospital wing with tentacles coming out of his nose.

**March 28, Friday, 11 pm**

"I still can't believe you told him that," I said as we walked down the streets of Hogsmeade around 6.Since neither of us really had any extra special plans, we just decided on Hogsmeade. Always a safe choice. Turns out Angelina reminded him right after she reminded me. So we both kinda forgot.

Oliver chuckled, his arm around my waist, "I couldn't think of anything else."

"Please," I said, giving out a small laugh, "You make a new play every other day and you can't come up with one lousy lie?"

"Could you?" he smiled.

"Well-uh!-I'm a bad liar!" I pointed out.

"I know," he laughed.

I smiled, "So where are we going?"

"How about that tea shop?" one look at me and he had his answer. That crazy bat of a witch was still kind of creeping me out. "Or the Three Broom Sticks."

"Good choice," I beamed up at him.

The great thing about Oliver is that he's a friend first and foremost, then a boyfriend second. Well, maybe he's a captain first and fore most, then a friend, then a boy friend. Either way he's a friend before he's a boyfriend. And I don't mean that in a get to know you way, I mean in a friend-for-life-no-matter-what kind of thing. You know what I mean? So for the good three hours we were at the Broomsticks we just talked and laughed. You know how he gets. Always talking about Quidditch. Somehow we started on our team and ended on how the coaches for the national teams are becoming corrupt. Of course it was smiles and laughs the whole way.

"We have to win the cup this year," he said as we walked out the door of the pub, our laughter dying down.

I groaned. I saw this coming from the second we walked into to Hogsmeade.

"Oliver," I groaned, "Of course we're going to win."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked as I slipped my arm in his.

"Because you run us dry everyday," I pointed out, "filling our heads with plays, having three hour long practices everyday, sometimes at the crack of dawn, you practically make sure we dream of flying, and half of us can fly better than we walk, especially after one of your double practices. You're even on top of us about what we eat."

He chuckled, "I guess I am pretty bad hu?"

I shook my head, "Actually, if all the other captains did the same there might be some competition this year."

"The last thing we need is to get cocky."

"Because you're never cocky," I said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

Completely oblivious.

Then he gave me a long kiss.

But all the obliviousness in the world cannot cancel out his kisses.

"So what did you guys do? Where did you go? What did he get you?"

God, I took one step inside my dorm and I was already being bombarded by a bazillion questions.

"Jez guys," I said as I sat down on my bed, "We only went to the Three Broomsticks."

"I still don't understand how the cues test couple," Angelina said, "Is also the least romantic."

"What's wrong with the Three Broomsticks?" I protested, "Where were we supposed to go? That crazy tea shop with the crazy old bat?"

"At least it's more romantic than the Three Broom sticks!"

"Pfft," I smiled, waving my hand at her and laying down.

"So what did he get you?" 'Lic asked, standing over me.

I smiled and went into the pocket of my robe, there inside was a little miniature dragon.

'Flies around and breathes smoke' Oliver had said, 'all the good stuff without the bad.'

"It's so adorable!" 'Lic squealed as it flew over to her and landed on her shoulder.

It was a little Norwegian Ridgeback, barely a foot and a half long and it wouldn't get any larger, but it wouldn't crap all over the place either.

"Awww," Angelina cooed as it breathed a little puff of smoke. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I have no idea," I laughed.

"How do you tell?" asked Alicia, the picture of innocent.

Hold up for a sec. I'm seriously thinking 'Lic is bipolar. Morning practices she acts like she's drunk and know she's like a five year old girl. I don't understand this child.

"You can probably look it up in a book," Ang said, "I'm sure there's some appearance distinction between the boys and girls. Where's your book Katie?"

"Err…in my trunk I think."

In a few minutes we found out that it was a boy.

"What should we name it?" 'Lic asked, we were all sitting on my bed, with the little dragon flying over head.

"How about Fred-dron?" Ang offered.

"NO," me and 'Lic said automatically.

"What about Georgio?"

"No," me and Ang said.

"Fredgeric?"

"No."

"Georgie?"

"No."

"Fredlipe?"

"No."

"Georgenhon de weaselhon?"

"I am not naming my dragon after your boyfriends," I pointed out. I had hoped they would get the message sooner. "What about Finny?"

"FINNY?" they both said.

"Well it's better than Georgenhon de weaselhon or Fred-dron!"

"Is it short for Phineas?" 'Lic asked.

"Why not?" I said. I have no idea where I got the name Finny. But I really liked it.

"Phineas Bell," Ang said slowly, like she was tasting the way the name sounded in her mouth. "I like it."

'Lic picked up her wand and tapped each of Finny's shoulders with it, "I dub thee Finny Bell the Great."

"What are you?" Ang asked skeptically, "The Queen of England?"

Finny nodded his head and we all laughed.

"So what did you get Oliver?" Alicia asked after a while.

I scratched the back of my head and laughed, "The same thing, but a different dragon."

They both gaped at me, "You're kidding!"

I shook my head. Unlike Finny, who was green, Oliver's was red.

At that second the boys came into our dorm.

"Fredricka," Oliver said, as he came in, the twins filing in behind him. "Fredricka."

"Fredricka what?" I asked.

"That's my dragon's name," he said simply with a slight smile. "And your looking at her proud god parents," he indicated to the twins who were running after her. "I think I'll just call her Freddie though." he said as he sat down next to me laughing. "So what did you dub your dragon?"

"Finny," I answered, smiling too.

"Phineas Bell the Great," Ang and 'Lic said together.

"His name's Finny."

**So did you all like? I was running out of presents to give with all the birthdays and holidays so I made due with what I had. And I actually updated a lot faster than I thought I would. Aren't you proud of me?And now with the dragons I can do things like 'my dragon ate my homework' and all that good stuff.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ahhhhhhhhh, sweet, sweet reviews giving me wonderful reviews, I love it! And I'm sorry one person thought that last chapter wasn't as great as my others, but I must say I agreed. I wasn't sure wither to put that thing in at the end with Percy but the chap needed saving so I did. I'll try to make this one great. But god only knows what will spew from my typing fingers.**

**March 29, Saturday, 7 am**

Now, normally there would be no way in hell I would be up this early on a Saturday morning. But several things woke me up. First, at around 1 in the morning Finny caught part of Angelina's curtains on fire and I had to put them out. And second, Oliver.

"What the…?" it must've been like 3:30 and my eyes were still all crusted over. And I must say, waking up to Oliver nose to nose with you, poking you in the ribs is not the nicest way to wake up.

"Practice," he whispered.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Yes screamed. That little word kind of woke me up.

"Practice," he repeated calmly.

"Are you kidding me? It's 3 in the morning!"

He shook his head.

"I hate you," I scoffed.

"No you don't." and with that he walked out the door.

"So?" I said to myself.

So I did what anyone else would. I went back to sleep.

"BELL!"

"Go away Oliver! I want to sleep!"

"It's Fred."

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, 4. Half an hour of extra sleep. Pfft, like that's a lot.

"Oh…" I grumbled. "What do you want?"

"We have practice," he said.

"No we don't." I corrected and went back to sleep.

Next thing I knew I was being carried over to the pitch.

Turns out Fred ran downstairs and got Oliver who slung me over his shoulder and was now marching down to the pitch in we-need-to-have-practice-and-I-can't-believe-you're-making-it-start-late captain mode. Not a good time for chit chat. But a very good time for shouting.

"OLIVER! OLIVER ARE YOU INSANE! IT'S-" I quickly checked my watch "4:05 IN THE MORNING! I SHOULD BE ASLEEP!"

"You can catch your beauty rest another time," he said in his I'm-your-captain-damn-it-so-listen-and-do-as-I-say-damn-it voice.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FREAKING-KILT-WEARING-SON-OF-A-BITCH----THING!"

"Do you mean captain?"

"NO! I MEAN THING!"

Of course I meant captain. Who says 'thing' anyway. But like I was going to let him know that.  
We had finally reached the locker room where he finally put me down on one of the benches. I just crossed my arms and legs and glared at him.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?" so maybe I should try harder not to get him in a bad mood…I'll try that when he doesn't decide to give us a dawn practice."Get in your robes," he said in his captain-commando voice.

"Why don't you?" I rebutted.

He cocked one eyebrow at me and it just struck me that he was already in his scarlet robes. Damn it.

"Well?" he said.

"I refuse."

"Fine," he said. "You can just play in your pajamas."

Which I might say is exactly what I did. That's right. I played in my red flannel pajamas and gold long sleeved shirt…barefoot. Take that Oliver Wood. Take that.

"Aren't you cold Katie?" Alicia asked about an hour later.

I scowled at her. It was like 5 in the morning in March and I could not unfreeze my fingers from around my broom.

"No."

Too bad I'm the only one on the team who understands sarcasm.

Another hour later (6 am) we were sitting in the locker room listening to Oliver ramble on.

"..All in all I think it was a good practice despite some difficulties," I sent him a glare as he looked in my direction with a look on his face.

By then I was soaked from head to foot. Of course the rest of the world agreed with Oliver to make my morning miserable, even the weather. It had rained during practice.

"…Make sure to eat right the rest of the day," he went on, "There'll be another practice tomorrow at 6am and pm."

So as everyone else went to go change into dry clothes, I marched back up to the castle. And here I am. Finny defrosting my toes and fingers.March 30, Sunday, 3 pm

"I think they're having their first fight.""What are you talking about? They've been going at each other for four years now."

"Ugh, I mean as a couple."

"Oh."

"Do you think they'll break up?"

"Please, Katie'll get over herself eventually."

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

So for most of the day I sat on my bed doing homework, in my spare warm and dry pajamas. Finny resting on my shoulder…and nipping my ear and pulling my hair here and there. Potions had been taking up most of my day. Normally I would've gone and found Oliver to help me, but maybe we were having our first fight. And I would not be the bigger person and be the first one to say I'm sorry…HE'S THE ONE SCHEDUALING DAWN PRACTICES!

**April 3, Friday, History of magic**

**Will you just apologize to him already?**

No.

_Please?_

Nope.

_I'm so sick of him yelling at us because you two are in a fight._

He can apologize first.

**Why don't you just be the mature one for once and say I'm sorry first?**

Its not going to happen.

_Why?_

…because he started it.

**…You know you miss him.**

**Do not.**

**_Do too! _**

Uh!-what makes you think that!

_you sit in our dorm almost all day every day!. _

**and the only reason you actually go to practice is to go at it with him! **

…so?

_I know you miss him. _

I DO NOT!

_well your little fight isn't helping your potions grades. _

Not true!

**sure, they've only reached a new record, an all time low. **

Not true!

_you got a 'T' on your last essay. _

your point?

**you're impossible. **

so I've heard.

**April 4, Saturday, after lunch.**

"Bell! what was that for!"

"What?"

"You kicked me!"

"No I didn't! Now shut up and pass me the salt, Wood."

Ok, so maybe I did kick Oliver under the table, but he was the one giving me dirty looks through out lunch! He deserved it! And he never did pass me the salt.

**April 6, Monday, lunch**

You have got to love when your teachers know you're in a fight with your boyfriend. Absolutely love it."Miss Bell, could I have a word?"

This was right after D.A.D.A., I was starving and the bell had just rung to get to lunch, and I was planning on flying down to the Great Hall to gorge myself with delicious food.

I looked up from packing my books into my bag, "Um…" remember, I was starving, "Well I kinda have to be some where."

"Don't worry," Professor Lupin smiled, "I'd like to get to lunch soon too, absolutely starving."

I smiled too, "Alright, what is it?"

We started walking out of the classroom and down towards the Great Hall, me wondering what the hell the twins framed on me now.

"Is everything alright with you and Mr. Wood?" he asked as we came to the end of the corridor.

This kinda took me by surprise. It was pretty much the last question I was expecting.

"Umm…what do you mean, Professor?"

"I mean I hear you two yelling at each other all the way from the pitch outside my window."

I sort of laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry professor, I'll try and keep it down to a dull roar tonight."

At this I figured this little conversation was over with and I almost sprinted away, but he started up again. Professor Lupin is one of the very few teachers I genuinely like, but normally it's not a good idea to keep me away from a meal…he was walking as slow as molasses.

"That'd be great," he smiled, "But I was sorry to hear that you two were fighting."

"Oh, things happen when some one schedules a 5 am practice every other day," I explained, "we all get a little cranky. You should see Alicia."

He laughed at this. What can I say, I can be funny at times!

**Right after dinner**

apparently it has come to my attention that apparently EVERYONE knows about my fight with Oliver. I mean, it's only been like what, eight days, we've been in a fight and already girls from other houses are flirting with him. And yes, 'Nat' too. They're all idiots. I mean, technically Oliver is still mine…unless we broke up and I didn't realize it. That would be bad and not my fault because he didn't tell me about it…then how is everybody else under the impression that we are.

Professor McGonagall knows we're fighting too. I had another lovely lecture with a teacher on that touching subject. Peachy, ain't it?

"Ms. Bell, a word," it was more of a command then a request. I was attempting to sprint out of the classroom and get as far as way as possible (during the class I turned a gecko into a slimy spork when we were supposed to turn it into a perfect silverware knife) when she called me back at the last second.

"I'm sorry about the spork Profes-" I started. I was going to go on how I was going to 'try harder' and 'study more' and possibly 'practice outside of class'.

"It's not about your inability to transfigure things into silverware."

"Oh," what could I have possibly done to deserve to be held after now? "Well, what did I do? And whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Being extremely close friends with Fred and George you always expect the worse.

"How's practice going these days?"

That one took me off guard. I know she's just as bent as Ol- I mean a certain someone-to win the cup, but she has never asked 'how's things?'…EVER!

"Er…" I rubbed my cheek, "great, I guess. Our captain's really pushing us."

She gave me one of those faces your mom gives you when you know she knows EVERYTHING, before walking over to her desk and sitting down, rummaging through one of the draws. "Come here for a second."

I had half a mind to turn on my heel and run out the door, thinking she was going to throw a gecko in my face and forcing me to stay over night until I get the transfiguration right. But none the less, my stupid legs started walking and before I knew it I was in front of her desk.

"Normally," Professor McGonagall started, "I hate showing students grades before I hand them out, but," she paused, giving me once again another knowing look, "I'll make an exception this time."

And with out further ado, she brought out my latest test, with a big red 'P' right next to my name. I groaned and she continued to pull out several of my latest all time low grades. Why didn't she just shoot me on the spot.

"Now I know the final match is coming up," she said, pulling out my fifth and thankfully last test. "But I have to ask you to try harder. No matter how many practices Mr. Wood is giving you," she added.

Damn, that was my last line of excuses.

"So you've seen the pitch bookings," I said, trying to laugh lightly.

"I've seen the reasons for it," she corrected. I was about to ask if she thought us as a crappy team when she pulled out several other tests. I almost cried when I saw more P's and even a T, but then I realized the handwriting thankfully wasn't mine but-

"Oliver's test?" I asked. Completely dumbfounded by both why she was showing me these and why Oliver- I mean my captain- was getting such crappy grades.

"Unfortunately," she sighed, pushing them over to me, "Take a closer look."

I shifted uncomfortably. I felt a little guilty looking through his tests, considering they were so bad, then I remembered all the dawn practices, all the shouting matches and all the times he practically sat on me as I tried to do push ups. Then I smiled and looked through them.

When I was done flipping through the test, I was as confused as ever. I looked up at Professor McGonagall. "Well he definitely has room to improve," I smiled, putting them back down, "Professor?" I asked, "Why did you have me go through these?"

"Look closer," was that a hint of a smile, "In the margins."

Still completely missing the point of this whole thing, I flipped through them again, this time discarding his sloppy-but-still-readable-handwriting and the stupid mistakes I knew he knew. And what do you know, there was actually writing in the margins. More than that. There were hearts.

Yes hearts in the margins of the freaking-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-captain-whose-heart-is-currently-lost-in-a-void Oliver Wood. Well, they were more like scratched out hearts . And guess what was barely readable in them. That's right 'K.B.', that would be me. As the dates in the top right corner became more current, he got a little more creative. Like drawing a broom and my initials would be barely visible in the tail or written in minute writing around the inside of one of the three hoops.

Now what was I supposed to do about this? I mean, the latest test was taken today first period!

The world is working against me. They all want me to cave. But the world is going to be disappointed, because I will not cave in!

I put down the tests this time more astonished then I had been right after the Ravenclaw match.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said, picking up the tests and putting them back in her desk, "I would hate to lose the cup of a silly fight in a teenage romance. Good day Ms. Bell"

"'Bye Professor," I was lucky my legs have a power over my brain and walked me straight out the door.

**April 7, Tuesday, noon**

"Look who decided to actually show up on time today."

"Just shut it, Wood," I scowled, chucking the quaffle in his chest. It was a 6-9 practice and I was trying to get as much homework done before hand, with out Oliver potions was taking double the amount of time. And so last practice I showed up two minutes late at the most. Big whoop.

I hadn't talked to him since that 4 am morning practice a week ago, I mean beside the 'yeah', 'sure' and what not that goes along with him being my captain, and some shouting matches on the pitch.

You could cut the tension with a knife. It was mine and 'Lic's turn to carry out the crate of balls to practice, that explains where the quaffle came from. We weren't even on our brooms and we were going at it already.

"Now," he said in his captain-commando voice once again. "Now all of you get on your brooms. Bell here just gave you all 20 laps to start off with."

Bastard…

So from 6-9 that's pretty much how practice went. Oliver would yell at me and I would yell back and we would all get in trouble for it. I think he thought I would learn my lesson, but I'm just too stubborn to back off. This had been going on in every practice for the past week, 'Lic and Ang had been begging me to apologize to him but I said not until he does first.

But Oliver put a little twist to practice under the lights of the pitch. For the last half hour of practice we 'played' bonsai. It's some stupid drill where one of the chasers will fly around the pitch and try to avoid the two bludgers that the beaters are constantly trying to pelt at us. Fun, I know.

Alicia and Angelina did alright. They each only got hit two or three times and it wasn't anything bad, just a knick off the shoulder. Did I mention we had to hold on to the quaffle too and that it had started to down pour just as it was my turn? no, well, that's what happened. oh, and Oliver added two more bludgers to the mix, just for little old me. Remind me to thank him.

I did pretty good, I think. Or at least I was. We were really only supposed to be doing this for 5 minutes at a time. But Oliver had me going for at least twenty minutes. And those were my most stubborn twenty minutes ever. I was zooming and twisting and diving and twirling around that pitch gripping onto that quaffle so tight I think my fingers turned blue trying to avoid those four bludgers. The only thing I could think of was to show Oliver up and that the twins must've really been enjoying this.

But I never really did show Oliver up. Two of the bludgers hit me, one square in the left shoulder and the other on the side of my right knee, and I fell off my broom and face first into the mud. Thank god I was only ten feet above the ground and thank god mud is actually really good for your skin.

I moaned into the mud as I heard Oliver say practice was over and told everyone to go in and his footsteps sloshing in the mud coming towards me. Kudos to the twins, it was a good hit no matter how much It hurt…which was a lot.

"Kat?" Oliver asked gently, placing a hand on my shoulder.

What, all of a sudden we're back on first name basis after a practice straight from hell? A week and a day of practices straight from hell?

And of course he had to touch my know bad shoulder, peachy.

"What hurts, Kat?" he asked softly.

"My shoulder," I said, gritting my teeth and sitting up, practically throwing his hand off me "And here's your damn quaffle," I spat, slamming the quaffle into his chest, I held onto it after all. "Seems all you think about is Quidditch anyway."

It's true, for the past week he's been hunched over that little model of his coming up with new plays.

And with that I marched, aka hobbled, back towards the locker room where the rest of the team was, leaving Oliver standing dumbly in the rain…or so I thought.

Next thing I knew I was face first in the mud again. Turns out he chucked the quaffle in the back of my now bad knee and it collapsed under me and I couldn't put my hands out because I was massaging my shoulder.

The other next thing I knew Oliver was practically dragging me to my knees and pulling my up by my robes. By the time I was sitting on my feet he was holding me with my arms pinned to my side. Both my shoulder and knee was burning white hot by know. Remind me to thank him for this now too. He was on his knees in front of me.

So did the only sensible thing, I head butted him.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't sensible, but I got my point across because I couldn't hit or kick him at the moment.

"Don't you have some new play to go figure out and drill into our heads or do you just want to hit me WITH A FEW MORE BLUDGERS?" I spat at him as he was recovering from the stupid thing I had just done, I couldn't exactly walk away because he was still gripping my robes.

And that's more or less where I blacked out. I guess from all the screaming all the blood from my head went straight out my knee and shoulder.

**Ok, I'm going to be a terrible person and leave you here.**

**Sooooooo sorry I didn't get this up earlier. You see, it was practically impossible for me to do anything extra until the end of October (my volleyball team made it to regionals) and then my comp got a virus and I had to give it to the geek squad at best buy (if you don't know don't ask) and I can only hope this chapter was half way decent and I already have half of the next chap written up. Just needs a few tweaks.**

**Ok, I'll get it up soon!**

**P.S. I still haven't seen the fourth movie (I know, I'm a disgrace!) so don't mention it in the reviews or I'll be forced to plug my fingers in my ears and sing some random song…and I can't sing!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hahaha! More reviews! Guys I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. They give me motivation. So keep 'em coming!**

**And yes, I also love it when couples become completely immature. Makes it fun to write**

**April 7, Tuesday, 8am , continued**

Ok, let's recap: over the past week and a day Oliver has given me hell on the pitch and together we've created the biggest row this school has ever seen and Professor McGonagall shows me a bunch of his tests with my initials everywhere and not after 'I hate…' . Then I black out after he practically forces the twins to take me out as if they were hired assassins and this morning I woke up in the hospital wings

But that little recap took a while to register. So instead of resting my head on the very comfy pillow, I sat bolt upright, having no clue how I got there, why I was in the funky teal pajamas they give out in the hospital wing or why in hell Oliver was sitting in the chair next to my bed with his head tilt back asleep, still in his muddy scarlet robes. What a head spinner that one was.

"Mercy," I mumbled to myself, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my right hand, too afraid to use my left because of my shoulder. I brushed the hair out of my eyes (where the hell was my hair tie?) and realized I had a huge bump right in the middle of my forehead. I looked over towards the sleeping-lightly-snoring Oliver and was a little proud to see he was sporting a nice black and blue, right on his forehead

"Well next time find a more creative way to kill me," I smiled to myself.

But I have to admit, seeing him in all his sleepy glory I felt a little pang of guilt. Or was it loneliness? Or because I couldn't really stay mad at him forever? Or was it because I hadn't eaten since the afternoon before?

I'm going to go with the third, the food one.

I groaned and fell back on the-really-huge-comfy-pillow-hospital-people-always-give-you-because-you-know-you're-in-"pain", Madame Pomphrey hadn't left a large tray of food out for me.

And since she neglected this very important task, my stomach growled very loudly, which cause Oliver to shift in his sleep and fall forward face first in the side of my bed…still snoring. I would've laughed except I didn't exactly want him there. And I would've pretended to go back to sleep until he left except he's just as stubborn as I am and would stay there until the planet blew up.

I didn't know which would be uglier. Us blowing off at each other again or the planet blowing up. I think the first might've eventually led to the second…hmm…

So eventually I tried sneaking out. Personally, I thought the large oak doors would've been my best bet. It was 10 in the morning so everybody would be in class. Leaving the hall empty and leaving no on to see me in these crazy pajamas.

"Kat?"

Damn I was so close too.

I spun around in my funky teal pajamas, wild hair and no freezing bare feet (Hey, those marble floors are always cold.) to see Oliver standing up, scarlet robes, blue-bump-on-the-head and all. What weird fashion statements we make…

"Kat," he said, cocking an eyebrow and walking towards me, "Shouldn't you be laying down?"

I looked at my hand on the door knob. So close and yet so far. But then I crossed my arms (which really hurt my left shoulder by the way. Madame Pomphrey hadn't given me nearly enough pain killers) and looked back at him.

"Don't you have another play to go figure out so you can run into our heads some more?"

Ok, so I can get a little cranky in the morning, with a huge bruise on my head, two aching limbs, and no coffee. But doesn't everybody?

"Do really think that all I think about is Quidditch?" he asked softly, still walking closer.

"Well all the dawn practices this week would lead me to think so!" ok, so I can get a little snappy at times too.

He hung his head.

was I winning?

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I just want-"

"Just want to win!" I finished, throwing my hands in the air. He was supposed to slap me, at the moment I would've slapped myself "Just want to beat those snakes! Just want to have your name on that damn cup! I know Oliver! I know that's all you think about."

So maybe I was being a little harsh. Just a little.

"NO!" he growled at me, suddenly taking my by the shoulders and now from two inches away in the eeriness light of my most feared wing for me in Hogwarts wasn't pretty sight. but I didn't flinch or anything, just keep glaring. Then more softly he added, "I just want you to stop being mad at me."

"You're the one who started it!" I pointed out, but with a bit less venom in my voice…just a bit. "You're the one who-"

"JUST STOP IT!" he shook me a little violently, but I kind of needed it. "I haven't been able to think at all! I can't think of plays, I don't have any idea what drills to run in practice, and I don't think my grades have ever been worse. The only thing I can think of is you. I have less than three months left here with you and I don't want to lose another day."

That last few lines kinda kicked my ass into gear and I realized how terribly mean and stubborn I've been to him over the past week. I mean, it's not his fault he has OCD about winning this cup! Well, maybe it was his fault…gotta ponder that one when I don't have a massive bruise on my head.

"So does that mean you caved first?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Hey, I don't ever want to say I was the first to cave. Ever. Because I never EVER cave first at ANYTHING!

"…Icavedfirst…" he mumbled, hanging his head and letting his shoulders drop.

"Hmm?"

"I CAVED FIRST!" he screamed to the ceiling. "Happy?"

"Oh, very" I smiled, slipping my arms around his neck, before I kissed him.

And for once(!) I caught HIM off guard. Yeah that's right.

But then two doors in the hospital wing opened (and me and Oliver practically jumped three feet away from each other). One being the large oak doors right next to us, and the other Madame Pomphrey's office.

Now of course the people barging through the large oak doors were the twins, 'Lic and Ange. And of course the people coming out of Madame Pomphrey's office was none other then Madame Pomphrey herself and-

"Percival?" Fred said astonished. "What the hell are you doing here? Finally come for your cat scan?"

"No," Percy screamed from across the wing, "I came to see Katie!"

It's as if they didn't notice I was standing right there. Damn I wished that happened more often.

"Where is Kates?" George asked himself.

Why doesn't this ever happen around teachers!

I raised my good hand slightly, "Hi guys."

"Katie!" 'Lic squealed.

That's right squealed. Who squeals?

Before I could even think about this she ran over and gave me a huge bear hug. Followed by everybody else except Oliver who managed to get pushed away. This was not doing any miracles for my shoulder and my knee felt like it was about to give out.

"Er…guys?" I choked out, "You're killing me and I can't breath…"

"Hu, Kates?" Fred asked.

"Shoulder…"

"Oh," Angelina said, instantly letting go, everybody else a millisecond behind.

**Noon**

So after my near suffocation Madame Pomphrey basically threw me back into my little cot (is it no wonder that I hate the hospital wing?) and finally drugged me up on pain killers. Which I have to say made me completely laughy allllllll morning. Poor Oliver. Sweet guy stayed with me the whole time."What Hehehe wait, waz zat? hehehehe" I laughed in my little cot as Madame attempted to charm my knee back to normal. And apparently, I had no idea what a wand was.

"For the fifth time, Ms. Bell," Madame Pomphrey said, for what must've been the fifth time, angrily. "It's a wand. I'm _trying _to heal you! I-"

Than the doors burst open to reveal the twins.

"Georgie! Freddie!" I giggled. Holding my arms open as if expecting them to run over and give me a hug.

Both sets of their eyebrows skyrocketed and went from me to Oliver.

Oliver, who finally changed into regular clothes gave them a crooked smile, "Pain killers."

"Ah." the twins chorused.

"I think," Madame Pomphrey said, trying to fight me off (apparently I was immensely intrigued by her weird nun hat or what ever you want to call it) "we need those leather straps."

"Leather straps! HAHAHAHA! That's a good one!" I slapped my thigh, "Are they fun?"

"Can we help?" the twins volunteered, no doubt anxious to get back at me for half causing a week of hellish practices.

Ten minutes later I was securely strapped in and I didn't like it. Yet I was still laughing as I fought against the dreaded things.

"These aren't fun! HAHAHA!"

Luckily the laughing wore off after two hours. So around eleven I was sane again.

"Alright," I said as Oliver finally unstrapped me at eleven. "We're never going to speak of this again."

"Fair enough," he chuckled as he undid the one around my shoulders. My now considerably wild hair had gotten in my eyes and he pushed it back and "hmm"-ed before undoing the rest of the straps around my waist, wrists and ankles.

" 'hmm' what?" I asked, tilting my head and rubbing my wrist.

"Hmm?" he asked, undoing the ankle straps.

I smiled, "Never mind." I paused for a second, "I'm sorry for…uh…putting you through that."

Oliver laughed, "It wasn't all bad, besides, you would've done the same for me."

"No," I said, smiling "I meant for the past week."

He smiled faintly at me, "It's not your fault."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright," he caved, moving back towards me and sitting on the edge of the bed, "It was mostly your fault."

"Thought so," I smiled, giving him a hug.

I really did miss him and I wish I wasn't so stubborn and I figured that out earlier. I couldn't stop smiling after that, not like I ever not smile. Except when I mad at him for scheduling dawn practices everyday for three days straight or when Ange is right like the time she said that I definitely missed him and now that I realized she was right. Damn her!

"You know there's still practice tonight," he whispered.

I let go of him and sat back in my little cot, looked at him, cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

Oliver laughed, "but I guess you can skip out on it."

"Thanks, Ol," I smiled. "But you better not skip out on your next class. You can't stay here all day."

"Says who?"

"Give Madame a few more minutes, she'll whack you out of here."

"I guess your right," he chuckled, standing up, "But I really don't want to go to Herbology."

"Oliver," I groaned.

"Alright, alright," he said, "I'll go," and he gave me a quick kiss as the bell rang to get to class before running out the large oak doors.

And now that I finished I'm really really bored.

**5 pm**

"I hate Snape with such an undying passion, it's almost funny."So now I had two essays to do. That's right TWO! The one I have to re-due and another that he just assigned.

"I hate him," I said, throwing down my little stubby quill on my cot along with my essay. Madame Pomphrey was making me sty overnight 'just to be sure'. I think she was just waiting for another reason to tie me back up again, though you'd think she'd want t get rid of me more than keep me longer. Peculiar.

So either way, after the classes were over, everyone came down to keep me company. I was sitting cross legged on my cot and everybody else had pulled chairs around it and used it as a desk.

"Ditto."

"Same here."

"Ten times more than you."

I guess everybody agreed with me.

Poor Oliver though, he's attempting to help us all. Poor guy, he's never going to make it.

Then the worst thing that could've possibly happened…did.

Little Fredricka had somehow found her way into Fred's bag and chose this moment to fly onto my bed and give a little hiccup of flame…right onto my essay.

"NO!" I screamed, picking the minurature dragon up and throwing it across the room. It was fine…IT CAN FLY! BUT MY POOR PAPER WOULD NEVER BE THE SAME!

And after that several things happened all at once.

Fred and George stood up screaming "Fredricka!" and as they stood up, Fred toppled over and ink bottle which landed right on Alicia and her head. I grabbed my paper and tried fanning it in the air which only made it larger. Angelina slapped Fred for spilling ink on Alicia and Oliver grabbed my paper and was about to use a water charm but instead George grabbed it out of his hand and ran into the bathroom with it and came out a few seconds later looking very satisfied with himself and a flushing noise emitting from the bathroom. Madame Pomphrey came out at that second and sniffed the air. Then she looked at George who was currently closing the bathroom door.

"Child!" Madame Pomphrey said, putting a hand over her heart, "What have you been eating?"

I guess she smelt my essay burning.

George shrugged his shoulders, "Only Hogwarts' finest, Madame," he said with a certain pride.

Madame gave him what can only be explained as the evil eye before returning to her office.

"Well," George said smugly, as he returned to us "We're lucky I reacted so quickly to that fire, the whole place could've gone up in smoke."

"MY ESSAY WENT UP IN SMOKE YOU IDOIT!" and I jumped from my spot on my lil bed to his throat, nearly six feet away. "I SWEAR TO GOD GEORGE IF YOU FLUSHED MY ESSAY, I'LL KILL YOU!"

I was currently on top of him, still in my funky teal pajamas, crazy wild hair and all, his robes in my fists, I musta looked like a mad man, probably Sirius Black.

"I, er…" he started, "flushed your essay…"

"WHAT!"

"I flushed your-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU INCONSIDERATE PUMPOUS-"

"Alright Kat," Oliver said, coming up behind me, grabbing me by the waist and lifting me off George. "I think that's enough." Eventually he put me back down on the little hospital bed, which was quite a feat because I was kicking and flailing to rip George's head clear off his shoulders. "Don't make me strap you back in," he warned sternly.

"They had to use those again?" Angelina asked, currently helping 'Lic clean herself up.

I just buried my head in my pillow.

"Madame Pomphrey gave her these pain killers which gave her no control over her laughter," Oliver explained for me.

I hate Snape with such an undying passion, it's almost funny." 

"What a sight that was," George said.

I made another grab to rip his head of but Oliver caught me around the waist…again. Damn keeper reflexes.

If your wondering why I was in such a warpath-ish mood, Madame Pomphrey gave me a different pain killer this afternoon that mad me boiling mad in stead of bubbling over with laughter. I still don't know which one was worse.

now i'm really bored. I might even sneak out and go to practice, you never know.

Ok, I was a little void of material in this chapter. But I got good ideas for the next few. It's all up here taps head as scary as that may sound.

And I know beggers can't be choosers buuuuuuuut….LONG REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE MORE AND MAKE ME EVEN HAPPIER AND THAT MAKES ME WRITE MORE! SO LOOOOOOOOOONG REVIEWS PLEASE!


	40. Chapter 40

**Finally! Long reviews! I love it! And I promise I'll try and catch those silly typos for those few who are spelling freaks. But I'm warning you, I'm a terrible speller and if the spell check doesn't pick it up chances are I'm not going to either. So bare with me.And guys (I'm about to have a touching moment here so whip out the puff tissues) every single time I read one of your reviews, I cannot stop grinning from ear to ear. I'll come off the comp and my brotherly ask me why I have such a goofy smile on. And I must say, the lengths are making me jump up and down for joy.**

**Alright, that's my one touching moment for the next ten chapters (40 chapters people. 40!) so if you want to copy and paste that somewhere that's fine because it's not gonna happen again in any near future.**

**whips small tear I'm sorry, it was just such a touching moment between author and reader-s.**

**April 7, Tuesday, 10 pm**

Ok, so it might've been a slightly risky idea sneaking out to practice. But I'm sure it would've been absolutely hilarious to watch. So practice was scheduled for 6:00 so I started my mission impossible at 5:45.

I crept out of the Hospital wing. And no, I didn't go out the large doors, I more or less climbed out the window (thank god that wing was on the ground floor). And from that point on I mentally kicked myself. Because you see, it's the beginning of April which means it's still freezing out which means I'm a complete idiot for even thinking of the idea of walking all the way to the pitch in my funky teal pajamas and bare feet…the ground was FROSTY!

So after five football fields worth of sprinting and half an hour later I creep out on the pitch, this time actually dressed for practice. Oliver was standing in the middle of the pitch screaming at Ange and 'Lic for some random reason. What can I say, they're useless with out me. (now I hope they really don't read this because they'll all have my head for that). So I sneakily snuck up behind Oliver and put my hands over his eyes.

"FRED WEASLEY!" he screamed, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME AND GET BACK ON YOUR BROOM!"

I put on my best George voice, "I'm not Fred! Ollie, I'm so disappointed you still can't tell us apart!"

"FRED-GEORGE, WHO EVER YOU ARE! GET BACK UP ON YOUR BROOM! AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR VOICE? ARE YOU GETTING SICK WE-"

I took my hands of his eyes and resumed my normal voice, "I hope not, I jut spent a day in the hospital wing, it's supposed to be germ free," at that point Oliver turned around and his face-that-is-normally-reserved-for-killing-the-twins dropped into a Katie-what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-you-should-still-be-in-those-crazy-pajamas face. "And my hands aren't fifty thank _you_ very much."

"Kat," he smiled, then it dropped and went into either-get-up-in-the-air-or-get-off-the-pitch face "What are you doing?"

Can I pin him or what?

"Er…" can't say I exactly had a straight answer. "Going to practice! That's right! Never miss a practice that's what you always say, hu?" I said this all very fast and took off before he could yell at me.

"WELL AT LEAST WARM UP FIRST!"

"Be my pleasure, just sprinted all the way from the castle in my funky teal pajamas!" I shout to him from the air. "I could do with some warmth!"

"WHAT!" he asked shocked, "AND THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BELL!"

I just smiled down at him, smiled and shrugged my shoulders before going to practice with Ange and 'Lic.

And for once this whole entire week, it didn't rain. I tell you I'm really getting sick of the stuff.

"You know Madam Pomfrey is going to kill you," 'Lic warned in the locker rooms.

"Yeah," I sighed, getting back into only my funky teal pajamas, "Maybe shne won't notice I was gone from 6 to nine."

"Good luck with that," Ange said.

"Maybe I could sneak back in…" I thought it was a good idea. Besides it would give them all another reason to laugh at me.

Ange and 'Lic laughed as they walked towards the locker room doors, but I refused to come out. My trudge back to the castle was going to be any better than coming to the pitch. Plus, then it was dark and probably ten times colder.

"Coming Katie?" 'Lic asked.

"Um," I said looking down at my unusual attire, "Not in this stuff. I'll freeze."

"So you're just going to stay here?" Ange asked disbelievingly.

"I've done stupider stuff."

"I won't deny that," 'Lic asked. "I don't have any extra real clothes, I'll go ask if any of the boys do though."

"Why don't you just wear your robes?" Ange asked once she had left.

I slap my forehead, "Wish I thought of that before I sent them down the laundry shoot."

"Yeah," Ange said, "Sent mine down too."

"What's taking 'Lic so long?"

"Probably snogging George."

"They're so cute together."

"And you an Oliver aren't?"

"Are we?"

"Of course!"

"We fight like little kids."

"And me and Fred didn't."

" 'didn't'? don't you mean don't?"

"No."

"What does that mean?"

"We broke up."

"WHAT!" I gasped. "No I won't allow it! When did this happen?"

"The middle of practice."

"This practice?"

"Yes."

"WHEN!"

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders. "We just decided to be friends."

"You're going to get back together," I said, "I'm calling it now while it's miles away."

"What's miles away?"

We turned around and Oliver was standing in the doorway.

"The fact that Ange and Fred are going to get back together."

"Why did you break p again?" he asked.

"_You_ knew?" I asked shocked. "How did you know I didn't?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and gave me a lopsided grin, "Because you're not the brightest wire in the bulb."

"Ok!" Ange said before I could say anything, "Did you bring this girl some real clothes or not?"

"Right here," he said holding up what seemed like a bunch of random garmets of all colors and patterns. "Fred says don't touch anything in the pockets," he warned as he passed them over.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, taking them from him.

"No," Ange and Oliver said at the same time.

"Well in that case," I said "Give me two seconds to get changed."

"So who exactly owns all these clothes?" I asked maybe two minutes later.

"Well the plaid pants are Fred's, the long sleeve tee shirt are George's and the sweater and jacket are mine," Oliver answered. "Oh and here," he said, handing me a purple and yellow pok-a-dotted scarf, "Apparently the twins don't want you catching a cold."

I looked down at my bare feet, "if they don't want me to catch a cold, why didn't they give me any socks or shoes?"

"All down the shoot."

"Same as mine…."

"Oliver," I sighed, "You know you really don't have to do this."

"It's nothing, honest."

"Carrying me piggyback isn't 'nothing', it's a whole lot of Bell."

"No," he chuckled, "You definitely lost weight since the last time I carried you."

"Oliver…" I groaned.

"Kaa-aat…"he mimicked.

"Stooo-op it…"

"Nooo-o…"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders tighter and kissed the side of his neck then rested my chin on his right shoulder, "Thanks."

"Well I can't have my favorite chaser get frost bite on her toes."

I laughed softly, "I thought captains weren't supposed to have favorites."

"Well…-"

"I thought they were supposed to be ridiculously hard on everybody equally."

"What I don't?" he laughed. "You want me to be even harder on you?"

"Uhh…no."

"Then stop while you're ahead," he laughed.

"You know what, that's a brilliant idea. Though I must say, I rather enjoyed the grueling dawn practices in the rain all last week," I added as I messed up his hair.

"Maybe I went a little over board," he contemplated.

"A little?"

"Ok," he sighed, "I was mad, can you blame me?"

"No," I shook my head after a second or two to really think about it. "I probably would've done worse in your position."

Ten minutes later we were standing in the school's main entrance. And you know what? The marble floor in the entrance way is even colder than the one in the hospital wing.

"Well," I said as we started towards the hospital wing, "At least there's no one else around to see my new sense of fashion."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, grabbing one of my hands and twirling me, "You look wonderful."

"Get your eyes checked," I laughed, "Your going to need to if you expect to see the quaffle."

I looked down at my crazy clothes, even more crazy then the teal pajamas stuffed in some pockets. I was wearing Fred's mustard-colored-plaid-paints, George's off-colored-and-faded-long-sleeve-tee, Oliver's brown sweater with buttons that went half way down his chest but practically reached my stomach (I was to lazy to actually do them up though) and Oliver's denim jacket. Oh, did I mention the bare feet and the purple scarf and yellow pok-a-dots (which actually turned out to be smiley faces in the right light).

"Why does Fred even _own_ plaid pants?" I asked in a hushed whisper as we creep into the wing.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, giving my a crooked smile.

So I tiptoed as fast as I could into the small bathroom at the back, took my teal pajamas out from several pockets and changed back into them. And as I came back out of the bathroom, I was once again a crazy hospital patient in crazy pajamas.

"So," I said shrugging my shoulders once I came out, "Do I still look like a madwoman who needs to be strapped into a hospital bed?"

Oliver looked me up and down, "Never," he smiled. I smiled back until he reached around the back of my head, pulled out my hair tie and messed up my hair. "that's better."

"Well, now that I look like cousin It," I laughed, pushing my hair back over my head the way it's supposed to go, "I better go strap myself back in."

Oliver chuckled before pulling into a tight hug. Up till then I wasn't really sure what I missed about him over the past week the most. Couldn't figure out if it was his lopsided smile, the glint in his eye whenever Quidditch was brought up, or his straight broad shoulders, or his Scottish accent that became even harsher when he got worked up. And this sounds really corny but I missed everything, from the way he can be even more stubborn than me at times to the way he smells (which is like freshly mowed lawn after it rains if you wanted to know)

…Oh my god! I'm becoming one of those girls who can't live with out their boyfriends. GAH!

NOOOOO! Not me!

Wait, it couldn't possibly happen to me, right? I mean, I did go a whole entire week with no girlfriend/boy friend stuff right? Ok, never mind, scratch that, I think I'll be ok.

**April 8, Wednesday, time: I have no idea, probably around lunch because I'm currently stark raving hungry.**

ok, so maybe it's during D.A.D.A., but I kinda forgot because my stomach is grumbling non stop.You see Madam Pomphrey released me during third period…WITH NO BREAKFAST! Now I have to wait for stinking lunch to eat! I'm starving and I desperately need food, people this isn't going to be pretty.Potions

"Katie, slow down!"

"..Moh…"

"Moh?"

"I think she means no."

"Well maybe she should breath in-between bites."

"Moh, mevha!"

"SWALLOW!" four friends shouted at me.

I took a particularly large gulp and downed the half of a sandwich and half a cup of soda down my throat. Food had never tasted so good.

So if you couldn't tell, it was lunch and I sprinted there from five floors up, nearly falling down the stairs twice, almost rolling my ankle and knocking several people down. By the time 'Lic, Ange and the twins had finally showed up I had already finished a potato, half a sandwich and some soda pop, with no sign of slowing down or stopping. How lady like of me.

"How can you eat so fast?" 'Lic asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Slow isn't in my vocabulary?"

I thought it was a good answer.

"You have a vocabulary?" Fred asked.

"I bet I could beat her time," George said, looking down at his own food as I punched Fred in the shoulder. The twins were sitting on either side of me.

"Let's go for it!" Fred said enthusiastically.

And without a moment to spare they started attempting to eat as fast as I had just seconds before.

"Do I want to know?"

I craned my neck up to see Oliver standing right behind me, looking at the twins.

"Probably not," I said.

Oliver sighed before pulling Fred off the bench by the collar of his robes and sitting down next to me.

"Why is everybody beating up on me today?" Fred asked from the ground.

"Because it's easy," we all replied up from the table without looking down at him.

**You know that wasn't very nice.**

Fred! Get outta here!

**Sorry, no can do, especially after that little punch you gave me earlier. But you can make it up to me.**

…………how?

**Oh nothing to big, just a little kis---**

**Now kicking my chair over while I'm still sitting on it isn't making me like you any better.**

Fred, how Ange put up with you I will never know.

**What can I say. I have an irresistible charm-**

That makes everyone want to beat you senseless?

**More like snog senseless.**

What did George slip in your drink this morning?

**I dunno, might've been love potion**

Or loony potion

**Probably the second**

Probably.

**Better talk to him about that…**

Haha, Fred I love you

**I _knew_ my drop-dead-good-looks couldn't loss it's effects on you.**

I meant in a brotherly way

**In a drop-dead-good-looking-brotherly-way?**

Haha, what ever floats your boat

**…I have a boat?**

I don't know, but your ginormous ego'll bound to keep you afloat

**Now you're mixing me up with Perc which I consider a terrible insult**

It is a terrible insult…

**good call.**

What can I say? I'm great!

**And wonderful, and funny, and gorgeous and**

Fred, stop it!…ok, keep going

**And funny and sarcastic and funny-**

Running out of material?

**Oh yeah**

So can you see what's going on in the front of the classroom?

**No, Snape's greasy hair is reflecting the light right into my eyes and I can't seem to see a bloody thing.**

Good, I thought I was the only one who realized

"Now what is this?"

Both me and Fred winced as we realized Snape was standing right behind us and the whole class was snickering.

"bugger…" I heard Fred mumble.

Before we could stop him he grabbed the piece of parchment we had been writing on, cleared his throat and read aloud. And after reading the whole entire thing, he stumbled upon the last few lines. By this time I was either on the verge of killing Snape or cracking up hysterically, and Fred kept his mischievous grin on. How he was smiling, I'll probably never know.

"…Can you see what's going on in the front of the class room?" Snape continued "No Snape's…" his eyes grew wide as he trailed off, no doubt coming to the funny part of our little chat.

"What Professor?" Fred asked.

Oh, god only knows what his going to do.

"Is the light reflecting in your eyes?" he asked, with the evilest smirk I have ever seen.

Saw that one coming…

Snape just glared at him. I mean _glared_. Like I-want-to-shoot-you-down-Fred-Weasley glare. It was that bad.

"20 points from Griffindor!" he declared after the fact that Fred had just stated sunk in, "And detention for the both off you, 5 tonight, my office."

With that he walked back to the front of the room (more like dreary dungeon) and resumed teaching.

I slapped Fred on the shoulder, "You owe me big!" I said in a hushed whisper, "Dragging me into that! Oliver's going to have my head! We have practice tonight!"

Fred snorted, no doubt thinking of the look on Oliver's face when he found out we had detention on the night of a practice.

"That's another ten points, Mr. Weasley."

"You're and idiot Fred," I said as we walked away from the dungeons as fast as possible after class. "I hope you know that."

"What does he know?" Ange said. God only knows where she popped out from.

"Genius here," I said, slapping Fred on the shoulder, "Just lost us thirty points and managed to get us both in detention."

"Good one," Angelina said, "Oliver's going to kill you."

"THERE'S LESS THAN TWO MONTHS AWAY FROM THE FINAL MATCH AND YOU TWO GET YOURSELF IN DETENTION AND SHOW UP A HOUR LATE? ARE YOU _TRYING _TO LOSE US THE CUP? I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE COMMITTED! WHY DID YOU EVEN TRYOUT IF YOU PLANNED TO SHOW UP A HOUR LATE?…"

Wow, I love Oliver but sometimes he can lay it on a tad bit thick. Or is that just me.

So me and Fred just stood there for the first five minutes, letting him yell, and shout, and scream and anything else you would like to insert here that pertains to any loud-mad-I-want-to-kill-you voice or synonyms that go with the previously listed adjectives. But after a while you just can't help to stop him or laugh at him.

I took the first, but unfortunately Fred beat me with the second. All of a sudden he starts snorting I hope he was trying to hold his laughter in but it didn't work because next thing you know he's rolling around on the ground laughing. And of course at this sight and Oliver's now nearly-purple-face I start laughing to.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

So I somehow manage to stop laughing and I attempt to calm him down.

"Oliver…" I said through dying laughs, "You actually think we _want _to spend an extra two hours with Snape, writing _lines_."

"Pfft!" Fred said, standing up, "I had to personally-with out magic- clean all the greasy grime on the dungeon windows so the 'light didn't reflect into his precious students' eyes'." at that he pretended to gag.

All of a sudden George comes and lands next to Fred, with a very hurt and distraught face on. "You embarrassed Snape," he said slowly, "With out me? Your twin? Am I non existent? Wha-"

"GET IN THE DAMN AIR NOW!"

**So before he got purple in the face again we all took off in three scarlet blurs.So did ya like? I hope so. Now since this is our official forty chapters mark. You all must write super super super loooooooooong reviews. Like ULTRA long reviews. Because if I don't get really long reviews, I might boycott. Not really but I need something to get you guys to write more. But seriously if I can write 7 pages you can give me at least a lengthy paragraph. So go and write lots for me!**

**and if you were wondering what's up with Fred, let's just say he misses Angelina because i have no other explination for it. that, and it was semi-funny. Semi...**

**now get on with that long review i know you're going to leave me!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Yes! Oh my gosh! Super long reviewness! I LOVE IT!**

**And I'm goddess or writing? I had no idea! EEEEEE! Got to go rub that in my little sister's face she happens to be under the impression that she's the young almighty queen of the universe. That may be so, but I AM a GOD! Holy crap, yeah that's right! Move over sis!**

**And I could've never made it to 40 chaps with out you guys complementing me the whole way. D**

**And Ladypup, why didn't you ever review for the other chaps, and all those-other-people-that-gave-me-a-review-for-the-last-chap-that-I've-never-heard-of-before-that-have-been-reading-my-story-but-not-leaving-reviews-that-I'm-happy-to-know-like-my-story? Eh, what ever, don't worry about it.**

**And don't worry, the story eventually will end (sad I know) but I already have it forged in my head that I will be making a sequel (joy!) so don't worry. And I expect you all to read that one too. You see, I actually do plan ahead. I'm good, I know. D**

**And also I'm so happy you all don't think any body in here is a Mary-Sue (thank god!) and that the twins and everybody else plays the part well. And I'll try to squeeze what's his name? Oh yeah Harry (lol, you really didn't think I could forget, right?) in here. I just tend to take off with everything else I kinda forget about the genius that J.K. came up with almost six years ago. Sorry, I'll fix that along with my typos and spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. Sorry about those too, by the way!**

**Ok, I guess I'll stop blabbering now and write the story.**

**God bless the people that actually read these.**

**And if you keep sending me long reviews, I'll keep writing long chaps. Not like I would stop though.**

**OK! Story! I know! Here it is!**

**April 9, Friday, time: God only knows**

"So Katie? Where's you're Quidditch obsessed boyfriend?"

"hu?…oh, I don't know…"

wait a second. I didn't know? That didn't seem right.

We were all sitting in the common room, I was sitting at the base of the couch on the floor with my books all over the coffee table. Angelina, 'Lic, and the twins were scattered on the couches and chairs, or floor next to me, but Oliver hadn't shown up all afternoon. Then I think it was four thirty and Oliver is normally the first to show up in the common room. So how come he wasn't here?

Now normally, I at least have a clue where Oliver is. I'm not physically glued to him but if he has a project-his in the library- you know, stuff like that. But didn't even have an inkling where he was. Which didn't feel too great.

"Where _is _he?" I asked, looking up from my paper, he said he'd help me with it and I'd help him in herbology. "I'll go find him," I said getting up.

"Where do you think he is?" Angelina asked, "I mean, it's pouring outside and-Katie?"

I had ran up to our dorm and grabbed my pea cot, a hat and scarf, along with an umbrella.

"You don't seriously think he's at the pitch?" Fred asked. "There's half a typhoon outside! Even he's not that bent on winning."

"Dear brother," George said from next to him, "Of course he is. Though I'd like to believe he has one lick of sense."

"So would I," I said as I put my pea coat over my white crew neck sweater, we had gotten changed out of our uniforms after classes per usual. "But I wouldn't count on it either. I'll see you in a bit!" I said before going out of the portrait hole. "And try to resist the urge not to copy my essay!"

"Because you're so good in potions?" Alicia called back.

I stuck my head back in, "Yeah." I agreed. "and I thought sarcasm was my thing?"

"Are you going to go find Oliver or what?" Ange asked.

"Alright!" I said, " know how anxious you all are to see me leave!"

I heard them laughing as I slammed the portrait door shut.

"Hey!" the Fat Lady yelled at me, "Be more careful, I'm very delicate."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, I know." and before she could catch onto the sarcasm I had just laid on three layers thicker than normal, I hurried down the halls. Paintings are always a little slow with sarcasm., funny, hu?

So seven flights of stairs and fifteen minutes later I was out the front doors. And Fred was wrong. It wasn't _half_ a typhoon, it _was_ a typhoon. It was a stay-inside-wrapped-in-blankets-with-hot-chocolate-in-your-pajamas typhoon. And here I was, attempting to find Oliver out in the terrible weather. I would've turned back and gone inside but there was absolutely no doubt in my mind he was at the pitch after yesterday's terrible practice session.

"Oh, that man owes me s-s-so big!" I mumbled to myself through chattering teeth. It was freezing, and the fact that my umbrella got blown away by the wind wasn't helping my mood. So by the time I reached the pitch, which took double the time it normally does because I was working against the weather, I was soaked to the bone and freezing and praying when I found Oliver we could FLY back up to the castle.

And sure enough, there he was, the big idiot. Hovering around the three hoops, saving shots by the charmed quaffle.

"OLIVER!" I screamed over the howling wind, "YOU BIG DOLT! GET OUT OF THE SKY BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND KNOCK YOU OFF YOUR BROOM!"

Too bad he didn't hear one word I said. I was standing more or less in the center of the field off to the side so I trudged onward until I was right underneath him.

"OLIVER!" I screamed, "OI! DOWN HERE!"

No dice. Still didn't hear me. How on earth was I supposed to get him back on the ground? Kick him down to the ground, that's how. So I went and got a spare broom (one of those really old ones) out of the closet, went back out onto the pitch and kicked off. It was even worse out than when we played Hufflepuff.

So eventually I was behind the stupid three hoops behind him in my stupid pea coat and with my stupid scarf whipping around my semi-stupid head and my stupid hat blown off to some stupid distant land. It was a stupid moment, what can I say?

"OLIVER!" I screamed, but the wind swept my words right back down my throat. So I moved right behind him and consequently was also right in front of one of the three hoops. "YOU DING-A-LING! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU OUT OF THE AI-AAAAA!"

Freaking genius missed the enchanted quaffle and of course it soared straight towards me. And of course the freaking genius enchanted the quaffle so it went as fast and with as much force of a bludger. So when it hit me straight in the chest, it swept me straight off my broom, and through the hoop behind me. It was all I could do to catch myself on the rim of the silver hoop.

At that second Oliver turned around and was in complete and total shock. Which was completely understandable if you think about it. I mean, how often do you turn around and see your girlfriend hanging off one of the Quidditch hoops underneath her arms in a freaking typhoon? Not often I hope.

"KAT?" he screamed over the rain and wind.

"I THINK YOU MISSED THAT LAST ONE!" I yelled back "NOW GET ME DOWN!" that silver hoop isn't all that easy to hang by, especially when it's a typhoon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he asked.

"I WENT TO GO FIND YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET AMONIA AND IF I GET IT TOO I KILL YOU! AND IF I FALL I'LL KILL YOU! NOW GET ME DOWN!" with that last line I slipped from hanging with my arms crossed over the rim to barely hanging on by my fingers, "OLIVER WOOD!"

I think he laughed at me. I mean, I couldn't hear it but I think I saw it.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" yup, there was definitely a bit of a laugh in his voice as he brought his broom right beneath me. So I slid off the hoop and landed behind him on his broom.

"A-A-Achoo!"

"Tissue?"

"Ugh, 'hanks 'Lic," I said through the miles of congestion that was currently lodged inside me.

"Ugh, can I have one 'oo?"

Apparently Oliver was just as bad as me. Well that what happens when you try to play Quidditch in the rain…typhoon, better yet.

So currently me and Oliver had occupied the couch, which was now lost under five blankets, four pillows, and the two of us. I was somewhere underneath a long sleeve tee, a sweat shirt, flannel pajama pants and three pairs of socks. Oliver was hidden underneath the same amount of clothing.

I told you typhoons were for sitting in your pajamas. I just didn't expect the sick part.

"You two are so sick," Angelina laughed.

"Maybe we should take them to see Madame Po-"

"No!" me and Oliver cried at the same time.

"I am never going 'o see 'ha' mad woman ever again," I said through several sniffles. " 'issue please? Besides, I'm fine-uh."

"I think you two are sick," Fred agreed.

"I'm perfec'ly fine-uh," Oliver seconded with me.

"You're sick!" they all cried.

"Define sick," I challenged.

"Sick is when you can't pronounce your t's," George pointed out.

"I can pronounce my t-uhs!" I said. "Look. 'He 'yphoon ou'side is really we'."

Oliver just looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and we all cracked up hysterically. Ok, so maybe I am a tad sick. It's Oliver's fault though.

So about five million tissues, a hundred cups of tea, several small bouts of me not being or being sick and five temperature checks for the each of us later, I was getting quiet bored.

"Ugh," I said, "I ha'e being sick," I admitted after Angelina and Fred went to the library and Alicia and George went to the kitchens for some food.

"I'll second 'ha'," Oliver agreed right before he let out a huge sneeze.

"You jus' had 'a play in 'he 'yphoon, didn' you?" I asked.

Oliver chuckled. " 'typhoons only happen in 'he sou'h. I's only a li'le bi' of rain, Ka'."

" 'A li'le bi' of rain'?" I quoted, "Are you off your rocker? I's enough rain 'o ge' bo'h of us sick!"

"Well," he said, positioning himself so he was laying down with his head in my lap, "A'leas' 'he company's good."

I tried not to smile. How is it that this man can never keep me mad at him. Forget mad, even slightly agitated at him? How? And does this work on everybody or just me? Like does it work on teachers!

Oh. My. GOD! Baaaaaaaaad image. Very VERY bad image. Like, worst image ever. I don't even think you want to kno-Oliver had his head in McGonagall's lap. You see! I told you it was a bad image. And it could even get worse-like I sub Snape in! Eeeee! Or Snape's head in McGonagal's lap! Oh my GOD!

Ok, I'm stopping myself right now before my brain takes me to even weirder places. I think my brain needs those leather straps now and then. Ok, back to what was going on before my brain took an unexpected turn into Bad-Image-Ville.

I looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Do you really 'hink 'ha' works?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "More or less."

"I ha'e you," I said as I started to fondly play with his hair.

"No you don'."

"So?"

He chuckled and a few minutes later he fell asleep. I didn't know this so I jumped when all of a sudden my lap started snoring.

"Er…..hi Katie."

I was staring at the fire so I jumped again when somebody said my name. Why am I so jumpy lately? I'll say it's because I'm still sick, which is true.

"Oh," I sighed, "hi Harry, wha's going on?"

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Nothing much. Are you sick?"

I gave him a small smile. "Ya, 'his big dol' decided to go flying in 'he middle of 'his weather," I said, slapping Oliver on the shoulder in his sleep. He grunted and ressumd snoring like he was sawing logs. "So I had to go ge' him."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's Wood for you."

"More or less," I agreed. "are Ron and Hermione s'ill fighting?"

He looked at me confused. I guess he couldn't understand my newly acquired accent.

"Are Hermione and Ron S-tuh-ill figh-tuh-ing?" I repeated, trying to pronounce my 't's as best I could.

"Oh," he said, finally understanding , "Yeah." He walked over to one of the chairs, "What do you do when Angelina and Alicia are fighting?"

"You're asking me?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

I love Harry. I mean, brotherly. Look at him! He's asking _me _for advice. That's right ME! Katie Bell for ADVICE! I never get asked for advice!

"Well," I said thinking about what I've done in the past, making a list in my head. This is what I got:

1. Yell at them for being idiots.

2. Slap the two of them until they understand what idiots they've been

3. Have everyone they know ignore the both of them so they only have themselves to talk too.

I had a feeling none of these would work and I saw my chances of being asked for advice again going down the drain. I had to say something else aka be as original as possible aka say something completely and totally weird.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked. What a stupid question. Everybody in the whole tower knew what was up with the both of them. I mean, they went at it more than me and Oliver, know THAT is saying something.

Harry nodded.

"Well," I said, trying to come up with someone. "How about the nex' 'ime they s'ar' 'o figh' and you're their randomly say 'I know you 'wo are despera'ely in love with each other so go find a broom close' already'?"

He started to blush. How adorable is he? He's like the younger and innocent brother I never had.

"Um…" he said, scratching the back of his neck. There goes my advice career. "I guess I could try it. But Ron would scowl at me and Hermione will either hit me in the head with a book or turn me into a book."

Well at least we finally got over the language barrier with my t's.

" 'ha's because 'hey know i's 'rue."

Harry laughed. I hope it wasn't because of my accent. Because if we're on a younger brother older sister level, that give me right to beat him with a stick.

"You know what?" he said, "I'll try that."

"Really?" that was even more than a shocker that he actually asked me for advice. He even TOOK it. TOOK _my _advice. _MY ADVICE! **TOOK IT**_!

Ha! Wait until I tell everybody!

"Thanks Katie," he said getting up and walking towards the portrait hole, "You know you're like the older sister I never had, right?"

My face probably light up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" I asked in a voice that definitely sounded like a little kid's because I had about three miles of congestion down my lungs, "You're like 'he bro'her I never had!"

"What about Lance?" Harry asked.

How did he know about Lance. Oh yeah I complained about him that time he sent me that letter telling me not to do anything he would at practice that time. What great guy….

"Lance doesn' coun'," I pointed out. "He's a pain."

Harry laughed before leaving the common room. Leaving me to stare at the fire for another hour while Oliver snored in my lap. At the end of that hour, Fred and Angelina came back from the 'library'.

"How'd 'ha' essay go?" I asked casually, attempting to catch them in a little lie. I had five galleons saying that they were going to get back together by next Saturday.

"Great," Angelina smiled, taking an actual essay out of her bag. "Actually got something done."

"Same," Fred said, holding up his own.

"Please," I said, rather annoyed that they actually told the truth and actually went to the library. Funny, know I'm getting annoyed because people are telling the truth. "You only copied off of her, Fred."

"And?" he smiled.

"Where's Alicia and George," Ange said, suddenly realizing thy weren't here.

I shrugged my shoulders, "No idea. But guess what?- Harry asked me for ad-"

"We should go find them!" Angelina said, cutting off my riveting tale, grabbing Fred by his elbow and dragging him back out the door.

"Damn it…" I looked back down at Oliver. My right leg was starting to fall asleep and by then I really had to go to the bathroom. Hey, if you had ten cups of tea you would too.

But how was I going to wake up Snoring Beauty?

"Go' i'!" I said, snapping my fingers. But it didn't sound as great as I hoped because I was still unable to say my t's. but what are you going to do? I had to go to the bathroom and hopefully regain circulation in my leg again.

So I simply pinched Oliver's nose. The snoring instantly stopped and eventually woke up groggily.

"Wha'?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh good!" I said, "You're up!" So I kinda pushed him into a sitting postion and stood up, " 'ha's dandy, now if you'll excuse me-"

And before he could answer me in his groggy state I ran out the portrait hole and into the nearest bathroom. But _of course _the Fat Lady had to give me grief getting back in.

"Nice pajamas," she said with a smirk.

" 'ifflus mi''lus," I said rolling my eyes.

"No," she said, shaking her head "That's not the password."

"OF course i's 'he password! Wha' else would i' be?"

"Not Ifflus Milus," she answered.

"Damn!" I said, slapping my forehead. Why is it I just couldn't pronounce my t's for the life of me? But then that Neville Longbottom was strolling down the corridor on the other end.

So I sprinted down to him, clad in my Griffindor pajamas, nearly fell into him (cotton socks are particularly on marble floor by the way) and nearly brought him down with me.

"Neville!" I said, steadying my self by holding onto his shoulders. "I need you 'o 'ell 'he Fa' Lady 'he password so I can ge' back in 'he 'ower."

He just looked at me like I had three heads. God I hate being sick.

"I'm sick and I can' pronounce my t's," I explained.

So after the language barrier was breached for the hundredth time today, I finally got back into the tower to find that now Oliver had occupied the whole couch and had become Snoring Beauty once again.

I groaned and kneeled at the base of the couch, crossing my arms over the edge and resting my chin on them so I was two inches away from Oliver's face.

"Hey," I said, "Snoring Beau'y, gonna leave some room for me?"

All of a sudden his eyes snapped open and gave me a long kiss.

Why am I always, ALWAYS, the kissee? Why can't I ever be the kisser? EVER? I'm always the one surprised by the whole entire thing. ME! EVERY TIME! I must be cursed.

"You know Oliver," I said once we broke apart, " 'ha' probably wasn' 'he grea'es' idea since we're both half dead-and deciding to practice in 'his wea'her probably wasn' such a grand idea ei'her."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wai'," I said, realizing the answer he gave me from this slight movement. "Are you saying 'ha' I'm righ'?"

He sighed and smiled, "Fine, you're righ'."

"Can we ake a momen' to realize wha' happened 'oday?" I was so proud of myself. "No' only did Harry ask for my advice, he's even 'hinking about' 'aking i'-"

"He's 'aking your advice?"

"Don' ac' so surprised," I said sarcastically. "Bu' now I'm also righ'! yeah, 'ha's wha' I 'hough'."

Oliver sat up smiling, making room for me. So I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me, "Being sick is making you delirious isn' 'i?"

"Oh yeah."

He chuckled before giving me a kiss on my temple.

Ok, so I just realized it's 9 at night, I'm still sick as a dog which means I still can't pronounce my t's and Alicia just got back. I don't even want to know where they've been for the past three hours. But she did bring back a bit of fruit which she smartly handed over in a second. So now I'm going to go to sleep before I pass out. Night!

**Hey, did you guys like? I know, this chapter had nothing to do ith the plot but look! Harry is actually alive! He does exists in my own little world over here.**

**Gah! So I finally just saw the fourth movie this Saturday (took me long enough I know) and I was disappointed. Of course I cried when Cedric died (not because I particularly like the character but because the actor was so cute( don't worry, Oliver is still number one, yeah I know)). But in the book they ran into Oliver at the Quidditch cup (which scene sucked by the way) and he wasn't there! (and Voldemort looked like Michael Jackson**

**So if you'd all give me a nice long review (about the story not so much on the author's notes (I notice some people (like myself) sometimes only write about the little notes) but if you'd like to leave a little part about those that'd be great too) God I'm getting picky. Just please leave me a review! PLEASE?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Jesus, I had no idea I was so loved! I mean, people are thanking ME for reading their stories. It's like I turned into a god or something over night…and I must say I love rubbing it in my lil sister's face. Watch out! There's a new God of the Universe, move aside sis, move aside.**

**But thanks so much guys. And I am going to actually use the things you mentioned in your reviews (no t's during classes, Harry actually taking Katie's advice and stuff like that) which is weird you mentioned because I was going to use them anyway! Great minds think a like though! And I'm sorry, I had no idea my chaps were shrinking! Gah! Gotta make 'em longer!**

**So I was bored yesterday and read the first five chapters of this story and it struck me that my author notes just got longer and longer as time went on and so thanks for putting up with my rambling. And to show my thanks I'm going straight into the story now that I've written three paragraphs.**

**April 12, Monday, Transfiguration**

"Now the incantation is 'Tachita myfeetta'," Professor McGonagall said. Not only did I find this incantation very odd (it sounded like touch my feet) but there would be no way I could manage all those t's. and of course she had me demonstrate. "Miss Bell, I'm sure you read the chapter over the weekend and have practiced a bit, like the homework assigned, why don't you show us how it's done."

The world is working against me.

And of course when I said the incantation it sounded like: "'ouchia my fee'a," which sounded translated into my fee hurts and of course my twig didn't turn into an elegant dove like it was supposed to but instead into a bill, like a restaurant bill.

Why do I even bother trying?

**Potions**

"What did you say, Bell?"

" 'ha' you're po'ions class is absolu'ly 'errible."

"Errible?" then out of now where he pulls a dictionary out of his robes and looks up 'errible'. "Why thank you Miss Bell," he said, putting the mini dictionary back into his robe, "I'm glad you think my class is 'way cool', but I do not allow slang in my class. Twenty points from Griffindor."

With that he walked back up to the front of the class and I promptly slammed my head on the desk.

I miss my t's.

**After practice**

"I mean, even when I 'ry 'o insul' a 'eacher, i' sounds like I actually like 'heir s'upid class!" I moaned in the locker room after practice.

"Oh here!" Alicia said, tossing me a small vial that I caught without even thinking.

If your wondering, Oliver used to chuck random things at us at any time during the day to make sure our reflexes were up to par. It has it's perks, I can officially catch anything from that 1000 page _Hogwarts a History_ to an itty-bitty-you-can-barely-see-pebble with my left hand. I'm un-touchable.

"Wha's 'his?" I asked, there was no label.

"Cure for the common cold," Ange and 'Lic said at the same time.

"How long have you had 'his?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Lemme guess," I said, cutting of 'Lic before she could answer, "Since Friday where you 'wo decided 'o have an ex'ended snogging session."

"More or less," Ange said.

I was drinking the potion and nearly spit it out but managed to get it down at Ange;s comment, "AHA!" I said triumphantly. "You did get back with Fred! I knew it! YOU ALL OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS!" I screamed so everybody in the locker room who part took in our little bet heard. "hey, my t's are back!"

"What do you mean five galleons?" Ange asked and me and 'Lic high fived.

"Uhhhh……."

"You mean you took bets on how long it would take us to get back together?"

"Uh-" Alicia started.

"AND I WON!"

I. Am. An. Idiot.

"No! Ange! It's not so bad! I mean- Oh come one! Don't pull my hair! FRED! COME PRY YOUR GIRLFRIEND OFF OF ME!" that didn't really help. The twins and Harry came onto our side of the locker room and laughed as Ange pulled me down by my hair. "I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO BET! You're just jealous I won!"

"You. Little…" she growled as she continued to pull on my hair.

"OH _please_!" I said rather calmly. Pulling hair isn't so bad. When I was little Lance used to pull off the ground by it, my scalps made out of steal. "Like you didn't take bets on me and Oliver!"

"NO I didn't!"

"Yes you did," Fred ventured quietly but didn't say anything else with a look from 'his girl'.

"TOLD YOU!" I looked at the twins, "Are you gonna get here off of me or what?"

Yeah, about Ange sitting on my back while I was face to face with the locker room floor, still in our muddy scarlet robes.

And five minutes later Ange was off me and was on top of Fred having yet another snogging session, which is more or less when I changed in two seconds flat with 'Lic, George and Harry and practically ran out of the locker room.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked Harry. George and 'Lic were whispering some what not to each other and I didn't feel like asking them.

Gag me, please.

"I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "did you check the captain's office?'

I slapped my self on the forehead. I was just so excited that everybody owed me five galleons, that's a lot of money when you add it up. I would never worry about not having money to buy birthday gifts (Alicia's was coming up) that I had walked all the way to ground level only to have to run all the way back up to the top floor to go find him.

"Ol…iver?" I panted, opening his 'office' door a crack and peeped in with one eye. "You in here?"

"Kat?"

I opened the door and walking in, "So when did you get your t's back?"

"Lunch."

He was working on something.

"Yeah?"

"Yup."

"Why did I get them so late?"

"Don't know."

"That so?"

"Yup."

Normally I never bother him when he's making up a new play (no one would in their right mind) but how could you resist. I mean, I could pull off stuff now that only you could dream of.

I smirked.

"So do you still have those boxers with the snitches-"

"Yup."

"And quaffle-"

"Uh-hu."

"And bludgers-"

"You know it."

"And brooms sticks?"

"Wear them all the time.

"That sounds interesting Oliver."

"Yup, sure is."

"They lucky?"

"Oh yeah."

"….I wish _I _was captain."

"I know it."

"I could run my team into the ground everyday."

"Wonderful."

"You're gonna let me be captain one of these days, right?"

"Got it all planned."

Boy could that quill move fast.

"So you're gonna let me run the team?"

"Someday."

"Great! That someday's tomorrow!" I smiled, "Be at practice at 3 am tomorrow and make sure to bring your lucky boxers!"

"Sounds like a plan," with that I ran out the door and waited outside for what he just agreed to sink in.

"Three…two…one and cue the Wood-"

"KAT!" he screamed, charging out of his office like a bull, possibly in a china shop.

"…Right on time…"

And of course he completely blew past me without even noticing I was right there.

"KAT!"

"Oliver!" I called from the top of the stairs, he was already half way down the first flight.

He spun around on his heel, "KAT!"

I laughed, his face matched the color of his scarlet robes which he was still in.

"I think you should refer to me as 'ma'am' from now on," I said, leaning on the wall, my bag slung over my shoulder "I mean, I AM your captain after all."

"About that," Oliver said, climbing the stairs, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me into his office, "You can't be captain," he said shortly.

"But Oliiii-ver!" I moaned sarcastically, "I really really really reaaaaaallllllly wanted to be captain!"

He just chuckled and went to sit back down at his desk.

I sighed, he was starting to pick up on my sarcasm. I used to get away with so much too.

"Sooo," I said after a while, rocking back and forth from my toes to my heels and back again, "This is what you after you beat us all into the ground," I looked at his quickly moving quill, "…fun…"

Oliver looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. One look from me and he put down his quill, "Ok, what do you want?"

"My five galleons?"

" _your five galleons_?" he asked shocked, "I borrowed two sickles, not five gal-"

"Fred and Ange got back together, pay up buddy."

"…it was barely a week…" he mumbled as he dug through his bag and I moved beside him.

"Do all want birthday gifts for the next two years or not?"

He sighed and drew out five galleons and placed them in my hand, "You collecting from everybody then?"

I looked at the galleons in my hand, then after a few seconds of an internal battle-

You idiot just take the money!

**Give the money back**

Take it!

**You really don't need it**

25 galleons if everyone pays up

**Just give it back-**

You're going to buy presents with it, so it's not for you

**Of course she's going to use at least SOME of it to buy clothes.**

You're point?

**Friends don't take friend's money**_They're more like paying up…_

can't you just see the angel and devil on my shoulders. Damn the both of them.

"No," I answered, putting the money back into his hand, "I'll trade it in for some gloating."

Oliver looked completely dumbfounded, "But you won."

"Eh," I shrugged my shoulders, "Betting is a crappy way to get money" Damn nice person inside me. "Besides," I smiled, "I probably owe you all five galleons each anyway." I looked at the new play sheet on his desk, "So how long is it going to take to drill this into our heads?"

Oliver chuckled, "A long time," he said, turning to his play.

"Well," I said, "I wouldn't do it at 5 am after a two hour practice."

"Probably a good idea."

"Probably," I laughed, moving behind his chair and wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. "But I don't like the whole idea of us flying around in a tornado with two bludgers mixed in there," I added, resting my chin on his right shoulder, my arms still around him.

"But that's what makes it so good," jeez, his accent really comes out whenever he's talking about a new play.

"Well," I said, looking at my watch so he could see it too, "It's officially 7:45, we missed dinner and I'm starving," I walked over towards the door where my lonely bag was waiting, "So are we gonna go to the kitchens or what?"

"Alright," he picked up his bag along with his new play, shut off the lights to his 'office' and locked the door. "Let's go."

"I know how much you love those robes, but you might want to change."

"Thanks for waiting," Oliver said coming out of the locker room back in his normal clothes five minutes later.

I was about to answer but my stomach did for me.

"About that…" I laughed, "Can we go grab some food?"

Oliver was about to answer but his stomach too answered for him.

What, does my stomach think it can randomly start conversations with other stomachs? Bizarre….

"Let's go," Oliver laughed with me.

"I have to say," I said, beaming at the little house elves around me with their big ears and eyes and not to mention the mountain of food that each had on a silver platter, "I LOVE YOU ALL!"

Wrong thing to say. Now I can't step into the kitchens without at least five house elves jump on my legs hugging them. Strange, they can't jump higher than my thigh so I practically give them a ride to the platter of food my stomach is so desperately craving. Why can't I just eat in peace!

"So whaz iz new pla'?" I asked Oliver through large bites.

"'O'nado," he answered with the same amount of food in his moth.

" 'O'nado?" I repeated, taking a bite of a canoli a house elf brought over. Yes, in two minutes we had plowed through dinner and into desert. "Whaz we haz 'o du?"

"Fly 'bound yn loz o' cirleds."

"houns ez enough."

It's amazing. In a few short days we have made and overcome the language barrier of two languages.

Language number 1: I'm-so-freaking-sick-because-a-freaking-Scottish-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain-decided-to-go-flying-in-a-typhoon-and-I-didn't-have-enough-sense-to-realize-if-I-went-out-there-I-would-fall-deathly-ill-but-did-anyway-falling-deathly-ill-and-now-neither-of-us-can-pronounce-our-t's language.

And language Number 2: our-freaking-Scottish-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain-ran-us-into-the-ground-so-much-our-stomachs-started-a-conversation-so-we-practically-sprinted-to-the-kitchen-to-stuff-our-faces-and-talk-while-house-elves-everywhere-are-squeking-I-love-you-too-miss-Bell! language.

Confusing yes, but ridiculously easy to say under the right conditions.

"The beaters might get mixed up in there too," Oliver added as an after thought, finally swallowing.

"Great," I swallowed. "Two more things I'm gonna wind up flying into…."

Oliver just chuckled.

But I don't know why! I can see it now, **KATIE BELL, CRASH EXTRODINAR TAKES OUT HALF HER TEAM IN TWO SECONDS** personally I don't really like the way it sounds. But I'm sure the Slytherins are going to get a kick out of it.

**April 15, Wednesday, After classes**

"My brain has melted," I said, sitting down next to Oliver at the lunch table, "It has melted and drained out both my ears," I slumped forward, crossing my arms over the table and burying my face in them.

"Transfiguration?" Oliver asked.

"And History of Magic," Ange said, sitting down across from me.

"And Defense," That was Alicia who sat next to Ange.

"And potions later," The twins said, sitting next to the appropriate chaser.

"And all Practice O.W.L.S.," I muttered.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Oliver said putting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

If only he knew.

"I was supposed to turn a small parakeet into a knitted pillow."

"And…?"

"I turned it into an even bigger bird-"

"That was almost reached the ceiling-" 'Lic put in.

"That lost all it's feathers-" Ange said.

"And blew fire," The twins said together.

"Shoot me!" I cried, slamming my head back into my crossed arms.

"It was cool," one of the twins said, I think George, maybe Fred. It was one of them.

"I'm sure you did fine in Defense," Oliver said brightly.

"That's easy though," I moaned looking back up.

"Not for me," Ange said, "I hate those Red Caps…"

"And I can never think of anything to make a banshee funny," George added.

"Have it lose it's voice," I muttered.

"You see!" 'Lic said, "At least you're good at that!"

"Any normal person could've thought of that though," I said, feeling slightly better.

"George didn't," Fred pointed out.

"Like I said, any NORMAL person."

And after a good laugh I was feeling better. Until I went and completely failed my potions P.O.W.L . Gah! Some body shoot me!

"Ugh!" I groaned, falling face first into a pillow as I did yet another perfect belly flop onto the couch after classes, bag and robe thrown on the floor. Perfect form I have to say.

"Potions?"

I looked up out of my sad little pillow to see Oliver sitting on one of the armchairs. "When'd you get here?"

"Right before you," he shrugged said, getting up and walking over to me. "P.O.W.L.S?" he asked, lightly slapping the back of my calf (meaning move-your-fat-butt-Katherine-Ann-Bell-so-I-can-sit-too in a nicer, more subtle, possibly even more loving way) and sat down after I lifted my calves underneath me.

"Uh hu…" I muttered into the pillow.

What a sight. I was curled up in a slight ball on one side of the couch facing opposite Oliver, my face some where in a frilly pillow.

I sat up and twisted around, "It's barely two months 'till the REAL O.W.L.S. I mean, why do they give us these things?" I got up and flopped down again so I was sitting next to him the way a normal person would.

"To practice?" Oliver suggested, rightly so.

"Besides that!" I said exasperated. "They're all out to get me…"

"I'm not," Oliver said, putting an arm around me.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Ten galleons says that'll completely flip around at practice tonight."

Oliver chuckled, "Just ruin a nice moment then."

I looked around, "Nice moment?" I repeated, "Nice moment? I just went through four P.O.W.L.S. What nice ,moment? And you! Why aren't you taking P.N.E.W.T.S? why aren't you completely brain dead?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

"Lemme guess," I said, eyebrow still cocked to the max, probably looked like it was going to go for a joy fly. "You spend everyone of your classes dreaming up plays."

"Well," Oliver started, "It's more like writing down rather than- Kat?"

I had currently resumed burying my head in the pillow.

I heard Oliver sigh, stand up and walk away, but next thing I knew my jacket was thrown onto my head and he was tugging on my elbow.

"Come on," he coaxed, "You need some air.

"I'm gonna get some at practice right after I attempt to plow through a mountain of homework."

"You know I can't hear you through a pillow and a coat."

"So?" I said, unburying myself and putting my coat on, Oliver already had his on over his school uniform "Ok, where we walking to?"

"I don't have a single idea, to tell the truth."

I laughed and linked my arm through his and we walked out the portrait hole.

"How come every time I step on foot outside, it rains?" I asked as it started to drizzle lightly.

"The world's just mad that you're upset," Oliver chuckled. "Besides, April showers bring May flowers."

I laughed, "I haven't heard that in ages. My mom used to tell me that, then Lance got into all this scientific stuff and completely ruined it."

"What did he say?"

"He said that May flowers have nothing to do with April showers and that the only reason they come up is because it's getting warmer out. And it's only getting warmer because the northern Hemisphere is closer to the sun during then and that's because the Earth is tilted on it's axis." I looked up at him, "Really ruined it for me, I was only five."

"Your head must've exploded with all that scientific knowledge."

I looked up at him with his freaking tall 6 foot stature to see that he was smirking.

"Oh jeez Oliver," I smiled crookedly, "do you know how to make a girl feel good."

"And that's why you're smiling," he pointed out, smirking a million miles and hour.

"I'm not smiling," I said, looking forward, meaninglessly staring at some random tree, trying desperately not to smile.

But of course Oliver saw the corners of my mouth twitch.

"You know you want to smile," he said in a sing song voice.

SO?

"No," I said, biting my lower lip. Damn my frequency to always smile. "No I don't."

"Yes you do," damn sing song voice. "Because you can't help but smile when I'm around."

"Don't inflate your ego too much, Ol."

"Ha," he laughed, "You're smiling."

I threw my hand over my mouth and shook my head violently, "Am not!"

"Yes yo-ou arrrr-re!"

"So?" I asked, putting my hand down, smiling and half way to laughing my head off. You've never heard Oliver say anything in a sing song voice have you? Thought so.

We had somehow ended up at the lake and we sat down under the big oak tree.

"Oliver?" I asked, resting against his side, resting my head on his chest and his arm around me. He was sitting against the trunk of the tree.

"Hmm?"

"What am I going to do without you next year?"

I craned my neck to look at him. He was starring at me wide eyed.

"I don't know…" he frowned, looking out over the lake. He looked back at me, "I haven't thought about it since the end of February… Guess I was trying to forget…"

I sighed, "Me too…"

"Well that's almost a whole three months away," he smiled, "We don't have to worry about it now."

"No," I said, turning around to face him, "Guess not. But what we really need to worry about is that Quidditch cup," I smiled slyly, leaning into him.

"Um hm," Oliver agreed exaggeratedly, smiling lopsided, "We have to win."

And for once, ONCE in my silly little 16 year old existence, I was the kisser and not the kissee. Let the world know it!

It was a strong kiss too. Not like those little tender ones, that I still probably couldn't manage without. But it was like if we stopped the world would cease to exist. He was holding me as tight as possible to him and I was tugging on his hair a little harder than normal. God only knows how long that went on for.

But of course it was freezing and raining. I mean God forbid it's actually sunny and warm.

"Achoo!…oh god…'Choo!…not again," I moaned breaking off, and for all I knew the world could've fallen into an oblivion. But oddly enough it didn't.

"You alright?" Oliver asked from on top of me, when did that happen?

"Yeah I thi-Achoo!"

"Come on," Oliver chuckled, standing up and offering me a hand.

"Bu-" I started, sitting up.

"We can't have you getting sick again before the cup, can we?" Oliver asked, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me up off the cold and now wet ground.

"Why is it always raining?" I mumbled.

"Do you want the scientific explanation?" Oliver chuckled, lacing his fingers in mine.

"No," I sighed contently, smiling and resting my head against his arm. "I guess not."

**Ok, I hope that this chapter was longer than maybe the past few. And once again it was more or less pointless but look! There is a slight hint of a plot! Gasp! Now please review some more because I know you all love me! …or I hope…hmm….42 chaps in you probably should though.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hehehe…REVIEWS! I love em! Great feed back guys, you're the best!**

**And I'm sorry, but what's a beta? I'm an idiot I know, but that one ubberly stumped me. Sorry!**

**And yes, I will attempt to have some sort of plot in here. It might take me a while to figure it out because my story basically doesn't have one big plot but several small ones along the way. So if ya'll bear with me that'd be fantastic!**

**And I was looking under my log in page thing and there's this new thing called a "forum". what the hell is it?**

**Kz, I'll stop rambling.**

**April 16, Thursday, Defense**

**So what are we doing for my birthday?**

Hu?

**Katie! My birthday's in twelve days!**

I know! You've been telling me over the past month, counting down, you just caught me at a bad time, I didn't get any sleep last night.

**Maybe that's because you were out with Oliver for like two hours.**

It was that long…

**Yup, now what did you get me?**

I don't know, what's you get me?

**You're birthday was in March!**

So get something for my anniversary.

**Haha, alright, when is it?**

The 28th

**That's my birthday!**

Wait…21, 22, 23...sorry bad with numbers give me a sec….…………..oh my god! it is!

**After classes and some time before practice**

"We have to celebrate our anniversary on a different day!" I said running into the common room.

I was met by several weird looks from several different people in several different years. You see, I had hoped Oliver would be sitting on the couch as he normally is right after classes. So instead of telling this to Oliver, I told this too some random second year with a camera who instantly took a picture of me with a huge flash. I was seeing spots as I climbed up to the seventh year boy's dorm.

"Oliver?" I asked opening the door. There was definitely someone in there, I just couldn't tell who because there was currently a huge red dot over their face with several other different colored dots flying around the room.

"Umm…h-hi…"the red dot said, more like squeaked.

"What's wrong with your voice, Ol?" I asked the dot, which was gradually fading away.

"What's wrong with it?" a rough Scottish accent asked from right behind me.

So of course it was Oliver when I turned around. I mean, how many people are running around the school with a Scottish accent. Ok, maybe there's this one first year Hufflepuff who accent isn't nearly as deep, but that's it besides Oliver.

"Kat, are you ok?" Oliver asked, through several dots I could see him cocking an eyebrow at me.

"That kid with the camera took a picture of me," I explained, "Who needs that big of a flash?"

I was so still so dizzy that I was swaying back and forth so Oliver grabbed my elbow and guided me over to the edge of his bed to sit down and then got me a glass of water. How I made it up the stairs the world will never know.

"Thanks Oliver," I thanked after a while when all the dots finally disappeared from my view.

Damn flash…who has one that big and bight anyway?

"So what'd you need?" Oliver asked from besides me.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, we can't celebrate our anniversary on the 28," I said, suddenly forgetting about that stupid flash and that stupid kid who took probably a really stupid looking picture of me with that stupid camera that was stupidly huge and stupidly came equipped with that really stupidly big stupid flash.

"Why not?" he asked. "I was actually going to remember it this time around."

I was afraid he was going to get mad at me or at least a little bit irked.

Irked…Hehehe.. that's such a funny word…irk…Hehehe

"It's 'Lic's birthday," I explained. "So I was wondering if we could do something the day after…or something? You don't mind, do you?"

Oliver smiled warmly, "Of course not. But am going to have to find her a gift…"

I smiled and gave him a hug, "That makes two of us. Thanks Oliver."

"For what?" he asked as we went down to the common room.

I shrugged my shoulders, "For being an all around good guy and being so sweet."

Oliver was about to answer when Percy blew by past us from behind on the stairs, threw me off balance and pretty much took Oliver with me.

You see at the same time Oliver reached out to stop me from falling, I grabbed the collar of his robes which sent us flying down the stairs.

"You all right?" Oliver asked, sprawled out on the floor next to me.

"Ugh," I mumbled, rolling over onto my stomach, "I think so…What was that all about?"

"Percival," Fred said, him and George standing over us.

"Right prick he is," George agreed offering me a hand as Fred gave on to Oliver.

"Reckon he has a crush on little Kates over here-"

"WHAT!" that was me and Oliver. Oliver in more of disbelief and me in pure shoot-me-down-and-kill-me-the-biggest-prick-in-the-whole-castle-likes-me-likes-me.

"Well it makes sense," Ange said as she and 'Lic came over from the portrait hole.

"I mean he practically stalks you," 'Lic added.

I felt all the color drain from my face, "Really?" please god in heaven smite me oh mighty smiter.

"No," Fred said, "It's more of a why-doesn't-she-ever-notice-me type of thing."

"HE'S A PRICK!" me and Oliver again.

"I kinda have to notice him when he's taking house points away from me- ," I pointed out.

"And always around when you're in the hospital wing-," Ange added as I shuddered at my least favorite part about Hogwarts.

"Telling your mom stuff that didn't happen-" that was Fred

"-Trying to get a date out of you-" 'Lic added

"-And yelling at you for no good reason-" George put in.

"I think that's us, dear brother," Fred pointed out.

"Hmmm," George said with a pondering look on his face. "I think you just might be right," He turned to me "So what are you going to do about it?"

I looked around the room and registered three things.

1) Percy was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire.

2) McGonagall just taught us how to transform books into cream pies.

3) there were millions of books lying around.

"Give me three seconds," I said, taking out my wand.

3...2...1...BAM!

"BELL!" Percy screamed, whipping pie off of his face, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! THIRTY POINTS FROM GR-"

Five more pies came flying across the room straight into his face as I walked away and caught a bit of a bright flash out of the corner of my eye. I can see the school news headline now **GIANT PRICK FINALLY BROUGHT DOWN TO SHAME BY FELOW HOUSEMATES AND LAUGHED AT BY ALL.**

Oh god, heaven that would be.

**After practice**

"I still can't believe you did that," Fred laughed, "I mean, it was brilliant!""You all did it too though," I pointed out.

"But that was from across the room," Ange said, "No one would dare do it straight to his face."

"It was nothing really gu-"

"WILL YOU ALL STOP CHIT CHATTING AND GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" Oliver howled at us as he came streaking down the field, completely red in the face. "I DON'T CARE THAT PERCY'S A PRICK AND I DON'T CARE THAT HE GOT FIVE PIES ON THE FACE BUT WHAT I DO CARE IS-"

"-That we win the cup," we all chorused.

"-And it's your last year to win-"

"-You'll never get another chance at it-"

"-Even though there's the fact that you're going to get signed on-"

"-for your favorite team-"

"-Puddlemere United-"

"-but of course that doesn't matter-"

"-because this year we-"

"-have to win-The Quidditch Cup," we finished in chorus.

Oliver didn't know what to say. I mean by the way the vein on his neck was practically doing the conga, it was obvious we hit the nail on the head and therefore he couldn't think of anything else to say but-

"THAT'S RIGHT!-"

"-Ha!" Fred said, "We're right!-"

"-NOW GET TO PRACTICE! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SCALP YOUR RED HEAD FRED WEASELY!"

"…so know we're Indians?" Fred ventured.

"MOVE IT!"

"Aye, aye Mon Capitan," Fred said, saluting with his twin before streaking down the field as me, Ange and 'Lic started cracking up hysterically.

I was laughing at the vein on Oliver's neck doing the tango but they were probably laughing at the twins.

Oliver turned to us, completely red in the face, eyes bugging out and his mouth was pursed so much he looked like McGonagall on too much coffee. Let's not forget to add the crazy wind blown hair. This made me laugh even harder and I almost fell off my broom, so did 'Lic and Ange.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Oliver shouted as we tried to steady ourselves, helping each other, "THIS IS PRACTICE! PRACTICE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FUN OR-OR-OR A LAUGH FEST! NOW GET DOWN THE FIELD AND -"

"-Start practicing," we chorused before heading down the field.

"…THAT'S RIGHT!"

More or less practice was hell and I had perfect legal rights to kill him. I mean KI-I-I-LL him. Like with my bare hands kill. Or whack him over the head with a broom stick kill. Or so-many-different-ways-I-could-kill-him-but-too-worked-up-to-think kill.

I was pondering the different ways I could get him back when I realized Harry was talking to me as we were waiting for the stairs to change (Oliver for once used his head and decided to hang back a bit (making sure I get hit in the back by a bludger and making me do 200 push ups isn't exactly the right way to get me into a good mood, smart boy)).

"So I took you're advice Katie," Harry said as the stairs finally decided to change, me and 'Lic had started yelling at them.

"Really?" I asked, suddenly the urge to beat Oliver like he was a piñata started to leave my system. "What happened?"

"Well," Harry started, scratching his arm, "Hermione blushed and Ron's ears went red."

"Just like the twins!" I rejoiced, "I told you I was right!" I said turning to everyone else.

"Yeah, but then in potions Ron wouldn't help me until I admitted I was wrong and then in Divination Hermione predicted that I would spend the rest of my life as a book sitting on a dusty shelf for the rest of my life…and I would be a boring book too."

"Oh," my face dropped.

"Well I can tell you where you went wrong, mate," George said, putting an arm across Harry's shoulders, "Number 1: You asked Katie for advice-"

"-Hey-"

"-Number 2," Fred said, pushing me to the side to put his arm around Harry's shoulders as well. "Why on the name of Merlin's beard would you ask Ron for help-"

"-in potions of all things," they chorused.

"And finally Number 3," George said.

"Next time you get on that Firebolt of yours," Fred continued for his twin. I hate it when they do that. It's a freaky twin thing!

"FLY FAR, FAR AWAY!" they chorused again.

I really hate it when they do that.

"I think the twins are right about not taking your advice Katie," Harry said as we finally came through the portrait hole.

"Harry," I said, pretending not to be offended and really sweet. "if we are like yonger brother and older sister, that gives me perfectly good rights to beat you with a large and very heavy stick."

"Run mate," George whispered.

Harry practically bolted up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

AND HE'S OFF!

**April 20, Monday, Charms**

Maybe I don't know because I can't think because Oliver ran me into the ground, cracked my back senseless and almost had me crash three times…all before 7 am. Let me tell you about my day up to now in second period.

"Kat? Kat wake up," some one whispered in a harsh Scottish accent.

Wonder who that could be….

"No-oooo…," I groaned, rolling onto my stomach from my side.

"Kat," damn it, just be stern at five in the morning why don't ya?

"…but I don't want to get up mom….just five more minutes…." I pulled the covers around my shoulders up and over my head and pillow.

Because _that_ was going to work…

Not two seconds after that, Oliver ripped the covers off my bed and left me curled up in a ball in my boxer pajama shorts, red tee and bare feet, absolutely freezing.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to put my covers back right back where you found them," I said, my eyes still closed.

"Ka-at"

"One"

"-We have practice-"

"-Two-"

"- Katherine Ann Bell!-"

"-Three!"

"-What in-?"

This is going to sound very, very weird. But somehow I managed to spring from my curled up position straight onto Oliver's back. Weird I know. The mattress must've helped.

"Why are girls so cranky in the morning?" Oliver asked as he tried to fend me off. Good luck with that buddy.

"Because certain Freaking-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain decided to wake me up at-" I glanced at the clock, "5 AM! WHAT IS GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOUS?" I asked, tugging particularly hard on a lock of his brown hair.

"Quidditch," he laughed.

God only knows how he could've possibly laughed at a time like this.

"Oliver!" I groaned as he suddenly collapsed on my empty bed, me squashed somewhere underneath him. "OLIVER WOOD!"

"Yes Katherine Bell," he smiled down at me, turning over. "Can I help you?"

"Yes!" I answered with a hint of plea, "Let me sleep past 6, just this once!"

So maybe there was more than a hint of plea.

"Ummm" Oliver said as if he was thinking with a lopsided smile. Then he gave me a long kiss.

I.

Hate.

Him.

Damn Scottish boy.

"No," he said once he was done, then he got up and walked out the door. "Wake the two of them up and get down to the pitch in 15 minutes." he called back over his shoulder.

"20!" I called back, sitting up.

"15!"

"20!"

Damn.

Damn.

DAMN.

Scottish boy.

Damn!

"…18!"

"Deal!"

What a nice Scottish boy.

'What a nice Scottish boy'? he's waking me up at five in the morning! What do I mean 'nice'?

I looked at my fellow chasers. How the hell they slept through all of that I will never know.

"I would like to know what happened to the good ol' days," I said, having just finished practically dragging my two best friends, one cursing under their breath and the other cursing to the high heavens, "when I got woken up nice and gently. What happened?" I demanded from Oliver, poking Mr. High and mighty, Mr. I-think-it-would-be-fun-to-run-my-team-ragged-before-6-am-so-I'm-going-to-try-it in the chest. "I would also like to know what happened when DAWN PRACTICES WASN'T A WORD!"

"You mean words?" Oliver corrected, half smiling with an eyebrow cocked.

"WHAT EVER!"

"-FUCKING IDOIT! WHY THE HELL ARE WE OUT ON THE FUCKING PITCH SO FUCKING EARLY IN THE MORNING WHEN IT'S SO FUCKING COLD OUT?"

"…stupid ass…dumb ass…so damn early…why in hell…going to kill him…"

"Ange, open your eyes," I said bluntly, she was facing the wrong way. Then I decided to take a leaf out of 'Lic's book. "IT'S SO DAMN COLD OUT HERE WOOD! I'M GOING TO FREEZE MY FINGERS OFF AND THEN WHEN I CAN'T DAMN PLAY WELL ENOUGH YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL!"

"Quite done now?" Oliver smiled slightly.

"NO! STOP SMILING DAMN IT! IT'S MAKING IT VERY HARD TO KEEP YELLING AT YOU!" then I more or less had to prop my self up on my broom because there went all my energy.

"BELL! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THIS PLAY RIGHT?"

"BECAUSE YOU WANT ME AND 'LIC TO FLY AROUND ANGE FIVE MILLION TIMES AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"AND?"

"WITHOUT CRASHING!"

"AND?"

"IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

"DO IT!"

"…fine but when we finally do it it'll all be in your face…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"JUST GUARD THE HOOPS ALREADY! WE'RE GOING TO SWITCH IT UP SO PAY ATTENTION!"

You can tell what a nice loving relationship we have.

Ok so this play is like beyond hard. I mean it's an ultra super nova mega on a hardness scale. Yeah, that's hard, it beats the one where I have to be chucked through the hoops. And it's top secrect so we can't even complain about it outside the pitch, and according to Oliver 'even then it's not safe'. I love him, but I'm going to have to deflate his sense of Quidditch obsession. Or I would if it wasn't physically impossible.

Ok, back to the ultra super nova mega hard play. I'll explain it. So 'Lic starts off with the ball, purposely drops it. Then the three of us dive to catch it but Ange is the one who is supposed to. Now bear with me here, this is where the ultra super nova hard part comes in. so Ange takes it down the field right? Not hard. Except me and 'Lic are supposed to barrel roll around her in tight little rolls so we barely miss her shoulders and so it looks like a tornado. Then somehow me and Ange are supposed to change places. Then we all pretend to be passing the quaffle to each other and then once we reach the penalty line we break off and go to separate goal post, all pf us pretending like we're going to shoot. Ange going towards the middle, 'Lic to the left and me towards the right one. And I'm supposed to put the quaffle in.

Ultra super nova mega fun right?….well it depends who you ask. Ask Oliver and he'll say it's the best thing ever, ask any of the chasers and it's the closest thing to hell.

So after the 22nd time, we were finally getting the barrel rolls right.

"Ye-ah!" Ange whooped as me and 'Lic kept barrel rolling around her.

"Ok, when I whistle," I said as we made our way down the field, "half way mark well switch"

"Got it."

"Sounds like a plan."

Two seconds latter I let out a soft low whistle and Ange and I swapped places. She barrel rolled at the perfect time and I was only two inches away from her knees and a complete disaster. Well, that's what Oliver wanted.

So then we all pretended to be passing it around and I got the great honor of making the sound effects by slapping my hand on the quaffle.

"Ok, penalty line break" I reminded them as we got nearer. "ready….GO!"

So we all broke off and I must say, it was a beautiful thing seeing Oliver having no idea where the quaffle was.

But the damn Scottish boy barely saved it by his finger tips.

"ARGH!" I cried, pretending to almost fall off my broom but catching myself at the last second, both upset and pleased at the same time. "I was so close…"

Oliver came over to me laughing and slapped me on the shoulder so hard that I almost did fall off my broom for real. "Great job girls," he said, putting an arm around me and holding me so close to him that I couldn't breath.

"…Oliver…air…please…?"

"Sorry Kat," he loosened his grip. "That was perfect."

"Would've been better if you hadn't saved it…" I mumbled.

Oliver just chuckled and ruffled up my hair.

What is this, beat up Katie day?

"Nice one Kates!" Fred said, slapping me on the back and George joined in too.

"Oh please," I laughed, "Get out of here and save some congratulating for your girlfriends," I motioned to Ange and 'Lic who were giving each other high fives.

"Will do!" George laughed as he and his twin headed to their girlfriends.

Oliver was just hovering around, watching Harry and the twins congratulate Ange and 'Lic, the quaffle still in his hand.

"So," I asked snatching the quaffle out of his hand and hovering next to him, "Does this mean no dawn practices for the rest of my life?"

"No," Oliver laughed making a wild grab for the quaffle but missed.

"So are we going to end practice before breakfast?" I asked looking at my watch, "it's almost a quarter to seven and I think with the great practice we had and all we deserve a good meal."

"Alright," he chuckled, "but you have to bring in the crate."

"Only if you help," I bargained.

"Fair enough."

"And you get the bludgers!" I laughed, flying off before he could say otherwise.

"Why do I always get stuck getting the bludgers?" Oliver asked as he wrestled one from the ground as I laughed. "It's not funny," he pointed out as it almost slipped away but caught it at the last second.

"You know it is," I laughed, holding the crate open, ready to lock the bludger in once Oliver got it under control.

"Ugh!" Oliver sighed sitting down on the grass, resting his back on the crate, as I locked the last bludger in.

I locked the crate and sat down next to him. "You know, I think no more dawn practices would be a brilliant idea-"

"-Ka-at-" he moaned.

"-think about it!" I said, "not only did I have to go through an exhausting two hour practice, but now I have to go through the whole day too-"

"-Kat-"

"-and I have P.O.W.L.S. and you have P.N.E.W.T.S., it's going to help everyone-"

"-Katherine Ann Bell."

"Oliver Wood."

"You are so stubborn."

"Ditto."

He laughed before standing up, "Help me?"

"With the crate?" I asked. "A big strong guy like you? Need my help?"

"Yes Kat," he chuckled. "A big strong guy like me needs your unrelenting strength and help."

"You know sarcasm's my thing."

"Bell!"

"Fine," I mumbled getting up and helping him carry the crate back in, "but I think pulling off a ultra super nova mega hard play- and RUNNING IT- exempts me from any other strenuous activity."

"Just carry the crate," he chuckled.

"No, I'm serious!"

He just kept chuckling, and since he was carrying the trunk ahead of me, I grabbed a chunk of grass and chucked it at the back of his head.

oh crap, here come Flitwick, damn damn damn da-

**Ok, I hope you all enjoyed that little bit. Was the chap long enough? I hope so because my fingers are freezing up here on the north shore of long island and I can't type any more. Plus I have a math and Spanish test tomorrow (Spanish commands! Gah! Somebody shoot me now!) so if I don't update before the holidays, don't expect one until after new year's. I'm sorry, but I'm going away (traveling on Christmas day again! I hate spending it at the airport! GAH!) so I'm sorry everybody. So I hope you all have a Very Merry Christmas or a Happy Hanukah or maybe even a Happy Kwanzaa or what ever holiday tickles your fancy! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Wuhaha! Reviews! I absolutely love 'em. When I check my email and it says '(insert number here) new mails' I smile and think _yes! Reviews! _it makes my day ten times more bearable, honest!**

**And oh my god my vacation was on the border line of good and bad the whole time. You see we went to Orlando and did all those theme parks, but my brothers forgot their suitcase, our rental car broke down and the stupid people just decided not to pack our luggage for the ride home. That and my freaking sinuses wouldn't leave me alone!**

**So now that I'm home I'd figure I give you all a lil chapter!**

**Oh, by the way, I know I didn't write about the twins birthday (somewhere in November) but for my sake let's pretend I did. Ok? Ok.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**April 20, Monday, end of charms and a continuous of the last entry because shorty came over during the middle of it and made me demonstrate a cheering charm.**

damn cheering charms. And yes, shorty does equal Professor Flitwick incase anybody wasn't too sure on that one.

Ok, where was I? Oh yes, throwing a piece of grass at my dear captain head-

"Kat!" he chuckled over his shoulder and brushing the dirt off the back of his head as we continued to walk towards the cupboard to put the crate away.

And at that precise second he let go with that hand, the other slipped and then I accidentally let go and the crate fell directly onto my little foot.

…ok, so I'm a size ten and me feet aren't exactly 'little'. but who cares! That thing is heavy!

"OWWWWWWW!" I howled, pulling my foot out, holding it and jumping up and down. What a sight….

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, shocked and worried that I did some SERIOUS harm to myself.

Actually one, it was kinda 'serious' and two, it was partially his fault.

"You dropped the crate!" I said, jumping up and down.

Oliver just sighed and-

Crap, why does Flitwick always mosey on over to where I'm sitting?

**Divination**

ok, now that I have finally found a class where I know a teacher won't come five yards near me (Treawely is always going on about how Fred and George are both going to suffer a terrible death (yes she does it to every year and yes, the twins are basking in the spotlight, always wondering about the specific detail, baiting her on)) I'll finally finish this stupid entry. Gah, what does a person have to do to finish up something. I'll tell ya' what: getting your foot killed, locked in a broom closet, missing breakfast and still having to go to all your classes after a two hour-physically-killing-dawn-practice and running on ZERO sleep! Did I mention the fact that I'm currently sitting in my Quidditch robes? What a day! And it's only third period!

_SLAM! _

I stood up straight in the now pitch black broom closet. "That wouldn't be the door slamming, would it Oliver?"

"Err…"

You see, after I managed to regain the walking capacity and I could begin to feel my toes we continued to bring the crate back in the cupboard. But before I tell you the rest, I got to give you a little background information.

Now you cannot open the broom closet from the inside. It's physically impossible. And to put the crate in, you have to carry it all the way to the back, or else it just won't fit. So normally we put a rock or a stick in the way so the door doesn't close. Except this time it did.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"You did put the rock in the way, right?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why ARE WE SITTING IN THE DARK?"

"…because the door closed…?"

"…thank you captain obvious."

"Anytime-"

"OLIVER!"

Then I heard someone crackle outside the door, "Try and get out of that one you ratty lions-"

"FLINT!" I screamed. You see, I carried the crate in first so I pretty much climbed over the crate and nearly push Oliver over so I could scream at the prick outside the door. "YOU FLITHY NO-GOOD DEAD BEAT UGLY SON OF A BITCH PRICK! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITHOUT THE SECOND I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Bloody prick never answered.

"I think you scared him away Kat," Oliver said next to me in the dark after a few seconds.

"ARGH!" I cried, falling back and sitting on the crate. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"We're not," Oliver said, sitting next to me.

"Peachy."

"Oliver, how long has it been?" I asked god knows how long later.

"I don't know, I can't see my watch, probably an hour."

I started banging my head against the wall behind me but then caught the back of my head. Damn keeper reflexes can even see in the dark. Damn it.

"You're going to hurt yourself," damn it, I could even see him smile in the dark…without really seeing…but I saw it…hmm..

"I think that was the point," I said, standing up and the kicking the door, "OPEN UP DAMN IT!"

I heard Oliver chuckle from right behind me. So I did the sensible thing and turned around on my heel and did a complete face plant right into his chest. You see, the thing I didn't hear was him stand up.

"How the hell do you have hard muscles from sitting on a broom all day, everyday?" I asked slowly, putting a hand over my stunned face. "How?"

Now just to clear things up so there's no confusion, Oliver has a Quidditch players build/muscles. Which is like the equivalent to a soccer players or swimmers build…at least according to Angelina. But she's practically a genius so she must be right. So therefore there's no random muscles just sticking out all over the place like once again according to Angelina like a football player or body builder I think it was. But how do you build bodies? Muggles can be so weird…

Oliver chuckled and pulled me into a hug and I rested my head in the spot that just killed my nose.

"How are you laughing?"

I felt him shrug his shoulders and kiss me on my head.

"So, um, can't you bust down the door or something?" I asked, tracing my hand up his arm…ok, muscled arm. I mean how does he get them from sitting on a broom? Is there some trade secret I don't know about?

Oliver chuckled, "I don't know, do you have a wand on you?"

"Er…back in my locker," I admitted, "But I'm sure you could mangae it like in those muggle movies!"

"Have you seen the lock on the door outside?"

"Yes…"

Ok, so the freaking lock was huge.

"Who would want to steal school brooms anyway….?" I muttered.

Who gets a four key lock anyway for a stupid broom closet where there's only three Sharp Arrows and the ball crate. I mean, all the good brooms are kept in the team locker rooms! It's insane!

"You ran that play flawlessly by the way," Oliver said after a while.

I looked up at him. Or what I hoped was him because I couldn't see past my nose. "Well that's because I have a great captain who thankfully drills it into my head every two seconds," I said, laying the sarcasm on real thick so there would be no way he could miss it.

"Glad I could be of service," he said right before he pressed his lips against mine.

When the hell did he get so close? Now not only am I the kissee, but now I'm the kissee-who-can't-freaking-see-a-thing.

And just when I was starting to get over the fact that I will always be the kissee with this guy and was starting to enjoy this happy little moment, McGonagall open the closet door. And therefore I practically jumped three feet away from Oliver…or I would've if the wall wasn't only a foot behind me causing me to kill my back.

Mental note: Katie Bell does not to good in small places where she often hurts herself continuously.

"Now I know why you two weren't at breakfast," she said, her lips pursed. "Go to second period this second."

We nodded our heads and I filed out behind Oliver as we headed back to the locker rooms.

"I didn't mean after you got changed," she said and we stopped in our tracks. "since you've been out here since five this morning, I had the liberty of getting them." was that sarcasm? "They're in the entrance way. Get them and get to class."

"This would've never happened if DAWN PRACTICES wasn't a word!" I said as we started to climb the first set of stairs…in our scarlet robes. "I am going to kill Flint!" I added, stuffing my pads into my bag, broom slung over my shoulder. "The twins are never going to let me live this down." at that moment my stomach let out a very, very Katie-why-on-God's-green-earth-haven't-you-feed-me-yet-? growl. "And I'm starving!"

"It could be worse," Oliver pointed out, taking off his gloves.

"How?" I asked exasperatedly.

"We could still be stuck in there, Snape could've found us instead, we could've gotten detention meaning we couldn't have practice," he said, counting off his fingers.

"Because not having practice is such a shame…"I mumbled

"That would mean more dawn practices," he pointed out.

I looked at him, smiling slightly, "I guess it could've been worse then…"

He put an arm around my waist, "I know it could've been worse."

By then we reached the sixth floor and I had D.A.D.A. peachy.

"Well," I said, looking at my classroom door, "At least Lupin won't kill me…and I did miss charms."

"Lucky you," Oliver laughed, "That's where I've got to go."

"Have fun with that," I smiled.

"I will," he said before giving me a kiss and going up the next flight of stairs.

I turned to my classroom door and took a deep breath in my scarlet robes, broomstick in my hand. I would never be able to live that down.

**More or less**

No kidding 'Lic

I don't understand why Treawely is always with the twins…

**Jealous that she's taking up time with your boyfriend**

That means that she's with George too

**Damn her!**

**April 28, Tuesday, er…around midnight…?**

"So the plan is to kidnap 'Lic and bring her to The Three Broomsticks?" I asked Fred during Herbology.

"Yup," he said. "Alls you have to do is half of it."

"Sounds easy…" I said sarcastically. None of the twins plans were exactly 'easy'.

"No it is! George is going to pretend he wants to have a good snog and then you and Ange do that leg lock hex that makes her go as stiff as a board, blind fold her and put spell-o-tape over her mouth."

"That's half?"

"Me and George and Oliver are going to carry her!"

"She's half a twig! It's not like that's hard!"

"…ok, so maybe it's more like ¾ of the plan…Hehehe…."

"I still can't believe I got kidnapped!" 'Lic squealed as we finally undid all the hexes at our favorite table in the Three Broomsticks right after dinner.

"Believe it!" George said giving her a sloppy kiss as we all set off party poppers.

"They're a cute couple," I said to Oliver as I smashed a sombrero on his head.

"What?" he asked, putting a pirate hat with feathers on my head, "And we're not?"

"No," Ange said before I could answer, "You two make me gag every second you two are within two feet of each other-HEY!-I was just kidding!" she laughed as I punched her shoulder. Then she bounded away laughing in her antlered hat towards Fred who somehow managed to get a large ring leaders hat again.

"I'll go get the butterbeers," Oliver laughed.

"As long as you're treating!" Fred called.

"Ok," 'Lic said a few rounds of butterbeers and an hour later, "Where are my gifts?"

I saw Oliver mentally kick himself, Hehehe, yes I'm physic! Yeah, after a good five years I know when he's going to forget things. Lucky him I added his name at the bottom of the card in his handwriting the best I could.

Now, I love giving out gifts. You should see me at Christmas, I bound around the house singing Christmas carols laughing like an idiot especially when I can dish out gifts. So it's only expected that I completely overboard with wrapping things.

"Katie…how much tissue paper is in this bag?" 'Lic asked as she attempted to find her gift among the green, mint, periwinkle, purple and light pink tissue paper in the sparkly gift bag. "Katie!" she cried as she finally then found the _wrapped _gift. "How many trees are you going to kill in one gift?"

"Just rip it open already!" I laughed.

Jeez. I hate it when people unfold the paper and save the freaking tape. When I get a gift, I make it fun and everyone around thinks a tornado just blew through.

"KATIE!" she laughed as she found a velvet box in the wrapped box. I told you I was psycho about wrapping things. I told you.

"OPEN IT 'LIC!"

I couldn't take it anymore. She was taking FOREVER!

"Katie it's beautiful!" she gasped as she opened the small velvet box.

"Is it a wedding ring?" Fred asked from behind me.

"No!" I laughed as my elbow found his stomach rather painfully…for him that is.

Actually I got her this pretty bracelet. I was going to get her a necklace but George told me he was going to get her one and sweet boyfriend pretty sometimes beats some-times-really-really-edgy-life-long-friend…sometimes. And it was one of those times where I dropped the stubbornness.

So any way the bracelet me 'and Oliver' got her was a silver chain-it's really a very pretty sterling silver chain with one of those really-cool-why-doesn't-my-bracelet-have-that patterns. And then there's this little charm of her patronus a-

"A reindeer!" She squealed.

Yes, last semester we learned about them and me, 'Lic, Ange and the twins wanted to find what ours were so we spent weeks practicing them at random times. Fred tried to send his (a grizzly bear) with George's (a grizzly bear (surprising hu?)) on Oliver when he set up two dawn practices in a row.

"Katie I LOVE IT!" she beamed almost breaking me in half in a bear hug.

"It's from Oliver too," I managed to choke out, "Didn't you see the card?"

She let go of me to read the card and thanked Oliver when she saw 'his' addition to the card wishing her a Happy 16th Birthday.

"So we only get one present from the _both _of you?" Fred asked. He shook his head, "This won't do. ONE gift from TWO people? I won't allow it!"

"It was definitely expensive though," 'Lic said as George did the clasp up for her and both me and Oliver elbowed Fred. Poor kid's going to have one bruised up stomach by tomorrow.

And so I watched as everyone dished out their gifts for 'Lic. Ange got her some of her favorite perfume (which she was moaning that she was running out of), Fred got her a coupon for a lifetime supply of any of him and his twins pranking objects and promised never to use her as a tester. He claimed that the coupon would be more than life it self when he and George opened up there soon-to-be-in-two-years-time joke shop. George told her that he 'accidentally' left her gift up in his dorm and he'd give it to her the second they got back. Apparently 'Lic was the only one who didn't realize that meant a gift and that none of us would be going any where near that dorm for at least 45 minutes. Which also meant we had to guard that door.

Eventually we left the Three Broomsticks around three hours later at nine. But what a sight we must've looked. I mean look at all our hats! 'Lic was wearing this big old Sun hat, George was wearing this Zorro hat with one of those roses sticking out. Fred was in a Ring leader's hat that was two feet taller than the normal size, Oliver was in a sombrero and I was wearing a very feathery pirate hat. Not to mention Angelina's hat, she looked like a freaking deer with the antlers sticking out of that bowler's hat that looked strangely similar to Fudge's.

"Hey," Oliver smiled as he lightly bumped into me as an antlered Ange left me to go walk arm in arm with the ring leader.

"Hey your self Mr. Sombrero," I laughed, flicking one of the beads that decorated the very large brim of his hat, bumping back into him.

"You know you love it," he said before giving me an Eskimo kiss so the sombrero covered both our heads and the beads swished back and forth against each other.

"Oh yes," I laughed, "A Scottish man in a sombrero is exactly what I was looking for."

"And sarcasm is exactly what I was looking for," he rebutted, giving me a lopsided smile.

"What can I say?" I smiled, shrugging my shoulders, "I have a knack for that."

Oliver laughed, "Now all I need is a stripped poncho and all you need is an eye patch and maybe a hook."

"And how would I play Quidditch, dear captain?" I smiled

"Good point," he said, rubbing his chin, "we'll definitely have to go for the peg leg."

"What did the twins slip in your drink?" I laughed.

"It wasn't us!" both the twins called from in front of us. One arm in arm with Ange and the other with 'Lic.

"By the way," Oliver said, slipping an arm around my waist, "Thanks for covering for me with the gift. I can't believe I forgot."

I waved it off with my hand, "I knew you would forget with all the 'Quidditch, more Quidditch', 'five practices a week isn't enough', and 'dawn practices are the best thing ever invented' not to mention 'we HAVE to win that cup!' every two seconds it was pretty predictable you would forget."

Oliver chuckled slightly as he scratched the back of his head, tilting the sombrero forward slightly. "Thanks," he said again as he kissed my temple, "I think…"

I laughed as we followed the two couples in front of us back up to Honeydukes.

And thankfully the return trip wasn't anything like the one from my birthday party. No wet shoes!

Oh…and 'Lic really liked her gift. I mean _really _like her gift, the one besides the beautiful necklace George got her. Catch my drift? Hu? hu?

**Ok! I hope you all liked this little chapter my me! ok, now it's like midnight and I really wanted to get this up and I was supposed to be asleep ages ago, Hehehe.And guys, just because I don't nag you about book length reviews doesn't mean you can just go back to writing 'great job' or 'great job, update please' or just plain 'UPDATE!'. I mean, I'll aprriciate any thing you guys hand me but feed back is always very VERY helpful! Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink. Or what ever hint signal you want. So review please! The longer the reviews the longer the chaps! hehe hehe…I'm so cruel!**

**Oh and last thing, just curious, just wondering if anyone reads the dates of the entries. Just curious! So please press the pretty button and review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Mwhahahaha! 45 chapters! Yeah, that's what I thought! Almost half way there! Haha! Gotcha! 100 chaps is even too lengthy to me…and no I have no idea how many chapters this is going to wind up being so just bear with me.**

**Oh! Sorry for the semi flash backs in the last chap, but I didn't have enough time to finish chp 43 so I just continued it in the next one (I was sorry 'cause I hadn't updated in what seemed forever) oh and the final for Quidditch will be on the weekend of May 21 (don't know what day that is but it'll be that weekend)**

**Ok, now um….hu, no more ranting. Ok then, onto the story (and yes, I am taking a stab at a plot!)**

**April 29, Wednesday, Charms**

So how was your gift 'Lic?

**Hu? Oh! You've seen the necklace! It's so pretty!**

She meant the other gift

**The other gift?**

You know the one, when you didn't come back 'till midnight!

**Ohhhhhh**

Ohhhhhhh?

**Yes, ohhhhhh**

'Lic just answer it before she jumps across the desk and rips your head off

**Ugh, alright. It was nothing, honestly**

Nothing! You were gone until midnight! That's almost and hour and a half!

**So?**

I don't know!

**'So' what?**

So what happened!

Calm down Ange, not every couple is crazy like you and Fred…

What does that mean?

**I don't know, what does it mean Ange?**

You two are off your rocker

Uh-hu

**yup**

Hey, if 'Lic doesn't want to tell us…I'll just have to pry it out of her.

**April 30, Thursday, 3:06 when I'm really supposed to be doing my homework before practice but right now I just don't feel like doing it.**

"What's going on?" 'Lic asked as she came into the dorm last night at around 10. Ange was pointing her wand, which was charmed with the lumos spell, in her face. "What are you doing?" holding her hands in front of her eyes.

"Sit," I said as if I was talking to a dog, pointing to one of the chairs.

Sorry, 'Lic. But don't worry, if you ever read this I think that you are a very adorable dog.

"Where were you on the night of March 14?" I demanded once she was seated.

"Celebrating your birthday…?" 'Lic said tentatively "With you, remember?"

"Who's asking the questions here?"

Ange sighed behind me, still shining the charm in Alicia's eyes over my right shoulder, and 'Lic rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me miss!"

"You really can't do this whole interrogating thing can you?" Ange asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't really think of something.

"That's what I thought-"

"It's because I'm always the one being interrogated!" I pointed out, finally coming up with a reason.

"That's because you and Oliver are out of control," she said, passing her wand over to me and turning into the interrogator.

"Not as out of control as you and Fred," I mumbled, turning into the-bright-light-that-blinds-the-bad-guys-in-interrogations-like-these.

"No," Ange said, "Not as out of control as 'Lic and George," she corrected.

Way to get things back on track. Imagine her as a lawyer? I'd be scared.

"What does that mean?" 'Lic asked, finally speaking up.

"A _hour_ and _a half_?" Ange asked, an eyebrow cocked.

Very scared.

"We just talked." 'Lic said meekly, twiddling her thumbs.

"Katie?" Ange asked me, "How often do you an Oliver talk?"

"A lot more than you and Fred," I answered without missing a beat, "Our lips aren't always glued toget-"

"KATIE!"

I let out a little laugh.

Ange sighed at me before getting back to 'Lic. "LIKE I was saying…_what happened?_"

'Lic sighed, giving in, "If I tell you, promise not to tell anyone?"

We both nodded.

"And you won't write it in that crazy notebook of yours Katie?"

Damn, that was the ultimate loop hole.

"Promise…"

"Promise!"

"I said 'promise' already! PROMISE", I repeated, making an 'X' over my heart.

And then she told us. And I can't write what happened because of that damn loop hole she completely collapsed.

But for all you perverted people out there they didn't do…that…comprende? Good.

**April 31, Friday, 1 am (so I guess it's officially may 1st)**

"BELL!"

Damn damn damn. Snape found out that I'm gonna help the twins put pink hair dye in his shampoo Sunday night so it lasts the week. Damn damn damn.

I closed my eyes and hunched over my books on my favorite table in the library right before dinner. My back was to the door and the table was in the back corner. Maybe Snape wouldn't see me.

"KATHERINE ANN BELL!"

Maybe I should just hide under the table.

"KAT!"

I turned around completely confused. The only person that ever calls me Kat was- "Oliver?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

Oh, by the way, I was still in my uniform but he was wearing his casual clothes. You know, jeans, and a denim jacket.

"Homework," I said, an eyebrow cocked. "You know, when you have O.W.L.'s coming up, the fierce amount of homework teachers give you to 'prepare' you? You know, _homework._"

Oliver laughed.

I was confused.

"_Why_ are you in a good mood?" I asked in my very confused state. "Right after we hit the 'under 20 days until the final' marker, you go even more psychotic about Quidditch. You _never laugh_ and all you do is go around telling us how to eat and making sure we're 'constantly thinking' about the up coming match." I paused, "What did the twins put in your drink?"

"Nothing," Oliver said, grabbing my hand and standing up. "C'mon."

I looked at my books, "err…two foot essay due Monday and practices through out the weekend. When am I going to get it done?"

"Later," Oliver said, taking out his wand and with a flick of his wrist all my books and papers closed, organized, and found a place in my bag. Not to mention my three stubby quills.

"Alright," I groaned, standing up as he kicked my bag under the table "Where are we going? And what about my bag?" I asked as he started to drag me out of the library.

"Who would want text books anyway?" he said as we continued to walk.

"Some of your plays are in there."

"We'll go to the common room first then," he said quickly, turning around, grabbing my bag and walking like the speed of light back to the common room, dragging me all the way.

Yeah, like Oliver would ever leave his brilliant plays out in the open for Slytherins to steal.

"You'll need your coat too," Oliver said as I came down from my dorm, putting my bag away, stopping on the second step from the bottom.

"Why do I need my coat?" I asked, looking outside, "It's beautiful out!"

"We'll be gone late."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Oh my god. He's doing this on purpose.

"Why are we going to be out late?" I sighed.

"Because aren't we celebrating our anniversary today?" he asked.

I slapped my forehead. "I'll be right back."

And he thought I forgot. Yeah, yeah he did. But little did he know I had the greatest EVER! I mean the greatest gift of all time. E-V-E-R.

So maybe I forgot we were celebrating today but I remembered a gift…the greatest gift ever!

"Ok," I said, finally coming down in my infamous white crew neck sweater and one of Ange's denim jackets. Yes, the best gift _ever_ in the inside pocket. "Where to?"

"C'mon," Oliver said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the portrait door. "we're going to be late."

"For what?" I asked, completely confused for the umpteenth time today.

"I made reservations."

I stopped short, digging my heels into the marble on the fifth floor.

"What?" Oliver asked turning around, confused.

"You made reservations? _YOU_ made reservations. You?"

"Yes," Oliver chuckled. "I made reservations. _I _made reservations. ME." He started walking but I kept digging my feet into the marble. "What?"

"I am I dressed alright?" I asked, an eyebrow cocked and still confused. "If you made reservations then it's bound to be a very fancy place because this is a once in a life time thing."

"You look fine," Oliver chuckled before giving me a quick kiss and continued to drag me to the statue of the one eyed witch on the third floor. You know the one, the one with a humped back.

"It's in Hogsmeade?" I asked.

"A little bit outside of Hogsmeade," he said, turning around and placing his thumb and index finger half an inch apart.

"So do we have someone to cover for us?" I asked as he opened up the passage in the statue's hump.

"Yup," Oliver said, his back towards me as he groped around for something in the statue. "You're not feeling so great and I'm at the pitch."

"Well that's believable enough," I laughed. Oliver sent me a look jokingly. "How are we getting to this place were you made reservations for once in your life?"

At that second Oliver pulled his broomstick out of the statue.

"We're flying?" I asked, just to clarify.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "can you think of a better way?"

"Slide along appartation?" I offered smiling. "You do have your license."

"Well I didn't think about that," he shook it off. "besides," he said standing aside so I could climb into the statue first, "Flying's more fun."

"I'm still sore from yesterday's practice," I laughed as I climbed down, him following me shortly after. "So it depends who you ask!"

"Well," Oliver said as we walked along the very short and very small yet what we knew to be a very long passage, "somebody who's on the Quidditch team, talking to their captain, going to the final-which they'll win-"

I quickly turned around and tapped on his head twice.

"What was that for?" Oliver asked, rubbing to top of his head.

"Knock on Wood!" I laughed.

Pun of the century.

I just crack myself up.

But how dare he jinx us!

Oliver chuckled before giving me a kiss but I had to back away.

"What now?" Oliver asked.

"5'3" foot tall passage, I'm 5'7" and your not exactly any shorter at 6'," I laughed lightly, all hunched over.

"Good point," Oliver said, hunched over even more than me.

"Ahhh, it pays to be short," I said as we continued along the passage.

"Because 5'7" is real short."

"So your finally getting the hang of sarcasm then, hu?"

"What can I say?" Oliver chuckled, "You rubbed off on me," he said, tugging a bit of my hair lightly.

"Too true," I agreed over my shoulder, "We've only had one dawn practice all week!"

"I don't think I am ever going to go that way again," I said after we had made our way up to the streets of Hogsmeade where I could finally stand up straight. "So where exactly are we going?" I asked Oliver to the right of me.

"You'll see," he said, grabbing my hand and half walking quickly down the street.

For the third time today I had to kill my heels by digging them into whatever type of surface Oliver decided to drag me across.

"Kat," he pleaded. Yeah, that's right, pleaded, "we're going be late, what's wrong?"

"I'm sick of being dragged all over the country without knowing where we're going and why you made reservations!" I smiled so he knew I was mad at him. Just curious.

"But your going to ruin the surprise if I tell you AND if we're late," he pointed out, giving a small tug on my hand.

"Oh all right," I sighed.

"Good," he smiled, mounting his broom.

"But I hate surprises," I pointed out as I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his back, "ever since the twins pt jam in my new socks that one time."

Oliver chuckled as we finally started getting to this place faster than a bent-over-ouch-my-back walking pace.

"Oliver, you know this is a muggle town, right?" I asked as we stood in small alley while many-what are they called? Ron and Harry flew one into the Whomping Willow last year…oh yeah, cars!-cars speed home.

"I know," he said as he placed an invisibility charm on his broom and placed it next to one of the dumpsters.

Know before you go physco because Oliver Wood would never would leave his broom in the open even if it was invisible, on the ride over I found out that it wasn't exactly his broom but one of the schools brooms. So there.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and firmly guided me down the street.

"One of those places where muggles always go to see a movie…what are they called?" he asked me.

"Movie theaters?" I asked, hoping that was what he meant. I had taken Muggle Studies last year, worst mistake of my life. I advise dropping it as soon as possible along with History of Magic.

"Yeah, that's it," Oliver smiled. "Now where did Percy say it was? Oh yeah, this way," he said before taking a quick right at the corner.

"Percy?" I asked, "You asked Percy for directions. Percy?"

"Not really," Oliver laughed, "he was mumbling about some place Penelope Clearwater said she went with one of her ex's. did you know they were back together?"

"Oh really?" I asked as I noticed Oliver's pace quickened and I was barely able to hold his hand as he plowed two full strides ahead of me.

Two full Oliver strides. That's like three of mine, have you noticed that this boy is six feet tall?

"Uh hu," Oliver said, looking over his shoulder. "Last week."

"Saw that one coming…" I said as I jogged to catch up. That's right jogged, I had to jog on a date. On an anniversary. Jogged.

Well, that's Oliver Wood for you.

Oliver chuckled.

"Probably for the better," I said, now taking extra long and fast strides just to stay neck and neck with him, "I was kind of sick of him stalking me."

"Who wouldn't be?" Oliver chuckled.

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked three blocks and 15 minutes later.

"Almost, I promise," he said reassuringly as I panted next to him in a sprinting attempt to keep up. "It should be right…down…here!"

We turned around one more bend and there right in front of me was a-

"Old classic movie theater?" I read off of the sign above the entrance.

"Yup," Oliver said proudly, "C'mon," and next I was being dragged into the place.

"11 what?"

"Dollars."

"Kat," Oliver said, bending down and whispering in my ear, "What in merlin's name is a dolpher?"

"It's a dollar," I corrected in a whisper, "You know, muggle money."

"Oh…do you have any muggle money?"

"No."

"Oh…that's bad."

I laughed lightly for a second or two. I mean, who knew Oliver Wood could get himself into so much of a pickle on a date? I just thought it was really funny considering the fact that he had about five girlfriends last year (who eventually broke up with him because he's already married to Quidditch).

…C'mon, it's funny!

"I got it," I said.

You see, as Oliver was talking to the many pimpled teen who was supposed to be getting our huge tube of popcorn and soda, I was fishing around the pockets in Ange's jacket. And guess what I found. Lepricon gold. We had just practiced using nifflers in Care of Magical Creatures and we played around with them using the fake gold.

So with my fake gold in hand I went up to the pimpled teen behind the crash regibster and put on the weirdest accent I could come up with.

"A million apologies," I managed in a some what Arabic, some what western and somewhat…other weird accent, "but we're visiting from Shamalamadingdong and this is de' only muney we 'ave." I said, placing the lepricons gold on the counter. The pimple puss's eyes grew to the size of a million suns! "Will that do?"

The kid just nodded as he forked over our tickets and popcorn and soda.

"So are you going to tell me where you came up with a country called 'Shamalamadingdong'?" Oliver asked as we found our seats in the theater.

"Fred and George were goofing off one day-"

"-at practice?-"

"-And fred called George the king of-"

"-This was at practice wasn't it?-"

"-Shamalamadingdong! and so-"

"-AT PRACTICE?-"

"-I just thought I'd use it and-"

"-KAT I KNOW YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LIAR AND YOUR JUST IGNORING ME TO AVOID THE QUESTION!"

"…and?" I asked after a while. He caught me. Damn it.

"So it was at practice wasn't it?" Oliver asked, lowering his voice after he realized how many muggles were staring at him. But there was only like six other people were in here.

"So what movie is this?" I asked, taking the large soda we were sharing out of his hands.

"Kaa-at."

"No further questions," I concluded taking a sip of the coke, waiting desperately for the previews to end and the movie to begin.

And to my luck-my luck that always goes missing when I need it the most actually found me!-and the movie started.

"If you're not going to answer," Oliver said softly as the words Casa Blanca came up on the black and white screen, "I'm just going to take that as a yes. No give me some soda."

"Trade me for the popcorn then."

"Fair enough."

"So when do you think they're gonna come up for air?" I asked Oliver as the guy said 'bye' to the girl-who-was-going-onto-the-plane and I popped some popcorn into my mouth.

"But they're talking," Oliver said, obviously talking about the couple on the screen whie I was talking about the couple two or three rows ahead of us, snogging like the world was going to cave in any second.

"No," I laughed lightly, "Them," I said, nodding my head, to the couple I was talking about. "It's been like ten minutes!"

"Oh," Oliver chuckled.

At that point I got the greatest idea since the invention of Quidditch…even though I was going to come off looking like a spoiled-muggle-two-year-old but who really cares?

So either way I grabbed a hand full of popcorn out of the bin Oliver was holding and one by one, I threw popcorn at there head, switching back and forth between them.

Muggle boy.

Muggle girl.

Muggle boy.

Muggle girl.

Muggle boy wondering what is going on.

Muggle girl getting slightly irritated.

Muggle boy still rather confused.

Muggle girl getting very annoyed.

Muggle boy giving me some weird looks.

Muggle girl yelling at me.

Oliver joining in on the fun.

Muggle girl calling for security.

Muggle boy pulling something out of his jacket.

Me and Oliver bolting out of the theater.

"HEY YOU! FROM SCHAMALAMADINGDONG! THAT MONEY"S NOT WORTH ANYHTING! GET-!"

I had never run so fast and laughing so hard in all my life.

"That…was…hilarious!" I laughed/panted in Hogsmeade.

Yeah, Oliver had apparated a block away from the movie theater and brought us back to Main Street in Hogsmeade…and I of course was there for the slide along. What? Did you expect me to fly back?

Well, maybe I would've if it was a real broom and not a freaking ancient school broom- but that's beside the point!

"How was that funny?" Oliver chuckled as we started walking back to Honeydukes.

"You're chuckling?" I laughed.

"Your point?"

"Keep laughing it up buddy," I warned, "You just might not get the greatest gift EVER!"

"Well when you put it that way-uh oh…"

" 'Uh oh' what?" I asked as we came in front of a closed Honeydukes.

Yeah, that's right, closed, Honeydukes.

"IT'S CLOSED?" I asked. "IT'S BARELY TEN!" I cried, looking at my watch. "oh, now I see…"

"Soooooooooo…exactly how are we getting back into the castle?" I asked half an hour later as we trudged up the hill back to Hogwarts. I'm going to kill the guy that had the grand idea of building a castle on this huge hilly-cliffy-thingy-it's-sitting-on. "We're not going the same way we did on my birthday, are we?"

"Never again in a million years."

"Alleluia."

"Yeah, god forbid the window was open on my birthday, god forbid," I muttered as Oliver slid open the window Lee was supposed to open the night of my birthday.

"Well, let's just be happy it's open now," Oliver chuckled as he climbed through and offered me a hand up.

"Deal," I smiled in the dark as I took his hand and climbed through.

"What was that noise?"

"Was that Filch?"

"I think I hear that damn cat…"

"Peeves?"

"I think he's after us."

"Oliver, did you hear that?"

"Calm down Kat," he said smiling. Or atleast what I hoped was a smile.

You see, we were on the fifth floor by then and every now and then I would freak out and think Filch was about to catch us or Peeves was after me. I don't know why.

Well, maybe I do. Since the school makes a bunch of really-really-REALLY-freaky-noises-at-midnight-especially-when-it's-really-really-REALLY-windy-out-and-you-could-be-caught-any-second-and-put-in-detention-for-the-final-and-have-my-freaking-Scottish-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain-over-here-kill-you-three-times-over. You would be bugging out too!

"Where _are_ we?" I asked as we traveled down the same secret passage we've been walking in for the past half hour. "I don't recognize this place…"

"We're on the sixth floor," he said, reassuringly.

"I though we were just on the fifth."

"We took that flight of stairs back there, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Soooooo….are we going to make a spring to the portrait or what?" I asked five minutes later. We finally made it to the seventh floor, right down the hall from The Fat Lady, peeking our heads out from behind the tapestry.

"I guess so," Oliver said, craning his neck to look farther, "We can't get any closer than this. I'll go see if Filch is around."

"OLIVER!" I cried in a whisper as he clambered out from behind the tapestry and started to walk half way down the hall.

Two seconds later he motioned me out from my safe hiding spot and I pretty much sprinted to the portrait hole when-

"Neville?" I asked as I stepped on something.

"Katie!" he whispered, obviously happy to see me.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" I asked, shocked.

Why anybody would prefer to sleep outside the tower on a cold marble floor instead of inside a nice warm bed is beyond me.

"I forgot the password!" he whispered, "And these trolls are scaring me," he whispered even more softly.

"Oh," I looked up at the trolls that have been guarding the Fat Lady ever since Black's most recent break in. "I see."

At this Oliver ran over, obviously confused why I still wasn't in the tower and why Neville was in his pajamas.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Forget it," I said, walking up the sleeping Fat Lady, "Hey!" I whispered loudly, "Wake up and let me in! Password's 'Witherwings', now let me in!"

"Hu?" the Fat Lady yawned, "What do _you_ want?" her voice getting a little edgy as she realized it was me who woke her up.

She's out to get me, that one.

"WITHERWINGS" the three of us whispered loudly.

"Alright, alright," she yawned, opening up.

Well that sounded weird.

"Thanks," Neville muttered, climbing the stairs to his dorm.

"So what was that all about?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," a very prickish voice said, "What _was _that all about?"

"Holy fudge…" I muttered, realizing that the prish voice belonged to none other than- "Percival, just shut up!"

"Where were you two?" he asked, getting up out of the arm chair he was sitting in and walking over to us.

It would've looked like a scene out of Ange's favorite movie she made me sit through, The Godfather, except Percy was no bald Italian guy that ran the mafia. He was just a prick.

"Going over some plays," Oliver said, without missing a beat.

At least it was believable….

"At midnight?" Percy asked, cocking an eyebrow behind his horn rimmed glasses.

I am going to snap those things in half some day….

"Look," I snapped, "You didn't see us doing anything wrong, so just go shine your Headboy Badge some more, alright?"

Percy looked down at his badge for a second and in that second me and Oliver walked over to the adjacent stairs.

"I'll give you your present tomorrow," Oliver whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug and before he kissed me.

"Deal."

"Night Sleeping Beauty."

I hate Percy. I ant to hex him until he has pigs flying out of his nose and huge elephant ears and a rat's tail just for kicks. And it will happen.

…eventually…

Now only if Finny would stop nibbling on my ear. That would be bliss.

**Ok, I am soooooooo ubberly sorry I haven't updated earlier. you see i made this club volleyball team and we just had this FOUR DAY tourney in ghetto south philly( no offensse if you live there but this old guy on a bike yelled across the street to me and my whole team) and we have practice two days a week (7-10 pm) and i have riding and art club on wednesday. not to mention all the homework and testsmy teachers decided to bash me with. not to fear because i have three days off this week (YAY!) but i won't be around for one of them (sorry!) so i'll get a bunch of suff done!**

**But you'll be proud to know that I did some 'author searching' for the past two days if you want to call re-reading-every-single-chapter-and-all-the-reviews-for-each-of-them author searching.And gasp! I just figured out I can reply to reviews! And yes I will!**

**who ever saidI should change the rating,I thinkI might move it up to T. so all in favor say 'aye' and all who oppose say 'nay'.**

**And who said my chaps were shrinking! this one's TEN pages!**


	46. Chapter 46

**HA HA! I replied to all of your reviews! Except to Evelas because she was too lazy to sign in. might want to fix that you in-deep-trouble-apparently-girl-you-grr.**

**Damn…now I don't have anything to say here…hmmm…guess you guys don't have any rambling to listen too. Quite a shame actually.**

**sigh well, I guess I'll start…with no rambling.**

**BUT I LIKE TO RAMBLE!**

**May 1st, Saturday, 5:04 and officially 20 days from the final.**

"So I think it's safe to say that Oliver is completely OFF HIS ROCKER!"I was talking to my team mates, flying high above the stands of the pitch and on the other side so we were no where near close to where Oliver was talking 'strategy' to Harry. And oh yeah, I kinda screamed the last bit so Oliver _might've _been able to hear it.

"Just a little," Fred agreed.

"There is a slight possibility," 'Lic joined in, "I think running us into the ground since 7 this morning qualifies."

"What time is it anyway?" Ange asked, nursing a bruise on her forearm cause by the bludger George had sent her way earlier.

"Almost 11."

"10:50"

"NO! 10:55!"

"So almost 11, either way?" I asked, watching my friends go at it over the time and checking my own watch, 10:54.

We have got to get those things synchronized…

"Yes," they all answered.

"So that means like…" George said, attempting to do the math in his head but had to resort to his fingers, attempting to calculate the amount of hours we were out there.

Hey! Nobody can think during Oliver's practices. Actually, according to him we're only allowed to think of a small amount of things. Those things being: Quaffle, broom, Quidditch, Pass, throw, score, hit, Quidditch, Quidditch Cup, bludger, snitch, broom, Quidditch, beater bat, pitch, rings, Quidditch, win and let's not forget win Quidditch Cup. Do you see the track out train of thought is allowed on?

"…like…three, no-" George, still attempting to think off our allowed train of thought.

"Four hours," 'Lic answered for him, and then, she jumped on me. Well, not physically, we were like fifty feet off the ground, "You have got to do something about that captain of yours!"

"My captain?" I asked, "He's all of our captain," I pointed out.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "Be we're not the one kissing him."

I sighed, sparing a glance over to where Oliver was still bearing down on Harry. "Ok, ok, I'll yell at him," I smiled crookedly, "Five hours of-"

"QUIDDITCH!"

"-is too much," I said to them.

"QUIDDITCH _PRACTICE_!"

You know…I think I know that Scottish accent from somewhere.

"QUIDDITCH _PRACTICE_! WE HAVE THIS TO WIN THE QUIDDITCH _CUP_!"

Very, very familiar….why can't I place where I've heard it before?….

"KATHERINE ANN BELL!"

I sighed as Oliver flew right behind me.

"Alright, alright," I said, turning around, "What drill?"

"WHAT DRILL? WHAT DRILL! THE SAMEONE WE'VE BEEN DOING FOR AGES!"

"…we've been listening to you talk to Harry for ages," I pointed out, "If you're going to run us into the ground atleast give us something to keep us occupied."

And with that we all flew down into the pitch leaving Oliver with his mouth gaping open.

"So much for yelling at him…"

"Shut up Fred."

"I don't understand," Oliver said half an hour later, attempting not to yell, "Why YOU CAN'T GET THIS PLAY!"

I looked over to 'Lic whose face basically said kill-him and then over to Ange's which also said kill-him-now-damn-it. Ohhhhh the choices.

I sighed, "MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN AT IT FOR TWO HOURS WITHOUT ONE DAMN SIP OF WATER!"

"SO?"

"SO WE _NEED _TO DRINK OLIVER!"

"Is anybody else really thirsty?" George asked, coming over and whipping his brow.

"FINE!" Oliver said, "Go get some water…."

"YES!" all my friends screamed, almost crying at the belief that Oliver gave in, punching the air and then sped to the stand where we had left all our water.

"Sweet H2O!" Fred said, dumping the water in his bottle in his mouth. Which basically means that half of it spilled down his front.

"I'm still surprised he gave us a break," Ange said, drinking her water and sitting on the third bench up.

"Tell me about it," 'Lic said from the bench below her.

"Who cares," George said, sitting next to 'Lic, not nearly as much water down his front as Fred. "I thought I was going to faint," 'Lic elbowed him playfully as he put on a girly voice. "And Kates, you're going to have to breathe sooner or later."

I laughed, spraying all the water in my mouth out. I had been chugging down my water for the last minute straight and surprisingly there was still some left.

"So when do you think you could end practice?" Fred asked as I sat down next to him.

I laughed. "Ok, drinks and breaks I can do, but ending early is a stretch."

"Please?"

"It'll never go over."

"Pretty please?"

"Not even with sugar-"

"-How about a-"

"-or a cherry on top."

Fred turned to his twin, "She knows us too well."

"What do you mean 'us'?" George asked. Apparently he thought he was more complicated than his twin. Nope, not true.

"We're twins," Fred pointed out.

"True," George agreed.

"Please, Kates?" they both begged…with puppy eyes.

I turned to Harry, "Please tell them it'll never go over?"

"It'll never go over," he said to the twins and I, as all 'big sisters' do, gave him a nuggie.

"Oliver, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee?" we all begged as he came over to get his own water.

"What now?" Oliver asked, looking at us unsure.

Yes, that's right, six some-what-dignified Quidditch players had been reduced to groveling (Fred and George were holding onto the hem of his scarlet robes, begging for mercy).

"Alright, alright," Oliver sighed smiling. "Get off all your scarlet robes and padding-"

We all jumped up off the floor laughing and smiling.

"-Because you're going to do some running."

It was safe to say there were no more smiles.

"So…how...many...more...laps?" 'Lic asked from next to me as we ran around the pitch.

"Two more," Oliver said, flying next to us.

"When you graduate…." I panted, "I'm going to be…a keeper….then I don't have to…run!"

Oliver just laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" we all screamed.

He just kept laughing.

"Ok," Fred said-panted-whispered, "On the count of…three…we'll jump him."

We all nodded our heads as we trudged along.

"…one…two…three!"

And with an amazing amount of effort we jumped him and if anybody had the idea of looking at the pitch, they would've seen one very big heap of Griffindor, laughing.

"It wasn't even that funny," Oliver mumbled 45 minutes later. By then we were all sitting under the big oak tree by the lake.

For the record, it's a really nice day. You know one of those spring days where it's nice enough just to wear a pair of jeans and a light sweater? Yeah, one of those days. Absolutely bliss after three freaking months of winter and a total of 5 months of freezing cold.

Oh, did I mention we all decided to wear the sweaters Mrs. Weasley gave us? Well, we were. Yes, we're officially a cult.

"Oliver," I groaned, "It _was_ funny."

"How?"

"Our captain got dog-piled, it _was funny_!"

Oliver sighed, sitting next to me with his back resting on the trunk of the tree.

I looked over to where Fred and Angelina were playing with a deck of cards (the king and the queens kept fight with each other: "no! hearts are better!" "Nonsense! DIAMONDS ARE FOREVER!") Alicia was reading a book and George was asleep with his head resting on her shoulder.

I looked back over to my right at Oliver who was apparently starring at the clouds in the sky. Did I mention that his hair got longer? It's been like that the whole year, don't know why I didn't mention it before. It wasn't as cut close to his head as it had been the past few years but it wasn't _long_ like the twins were attempting to grow their hair. Now it's more like Cedric's length but with more wave and less 'poof'. And yes, I wanted to play with it.

"Lemme guess," I said, playing with that lock of hair that stuck up straight in the back of his head, "You see the Quidditch cup."

"Maybe," he chuckled, "Maybe I see the whole game up there."

I followed his gaze to the clump of clouds above us, "I think you've lost it.

Oliver laughed as I slid down so I was half-way-laying-down-but-I-could-still-lean-on-him.

"You should talk," he said, putting his left arm around me "You're the one who can see the whole pitch in the library table."

"We're not supposed to talk about that," I said, tracing the three embroidered hoops on his sweater with my finger.

Oliver chuckled and started rubbing my back and then I drifted off. Hey! If you were run into the ground fro almost five hours and then find this really comfy spot and then your back starts getting rubbed you would fall asleep too.

"Kat? Kat, wake up."

Somebody was gently nudging me.

"Kat, c'mon, let's go."

"Mmmmmmm…"

"Kat."

"…sto-op it….."

The gentle nudges started to become not-so-gentle-nudges.

"Please Kat? It's almost lunch and I'm sure your just as hungry as me."

"No…" my stomach kind of blew my cover when it gave out a loud growl.

"Don't make me carry you."

"You'll never be able to move me," I murmured, my eyes still closed and nestling into him more. "Did you know you're so comfy?"

He chuckled, "No."

"Well know you do," he is reeeeeeeaaaaaaally comfy for future references.

"She's still not up?" I heard Ange ask and Oliver sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get her up."

"Angelina it's alright, rea-"

"KATIE BELL!" she screamed in my ear and my eyes shot open, "WE'RE STARVING SO WAKE UP SO WE CAN GO TO THE KITCHENS!"

I sat up, "Did you say something, Ange?"

She laughed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me back up to the castle with everyone else.

**May 2, Sunday, um………no idea what the time is, but I know it's right after dinner.**

"What'cha working on?" George asked me in a sing song voice after lunch.

"That potions essay that's due tomorrow-"

"-we have an essay!"

"Yup," I nodded my head, not looking up from my obviously-a-piece-of-crap-1-foot-essay-that-was-supposed-to-be-two. "Time to resort to big handwriting…"

I was sitting on the couch of the common room in an emerald green tee and dirt-wash jeans and George was leaning on the back behind me.

"Where's Oliver," 'Lic said, coming down from the girls dorm in the back of the common room.

"What do you want with my boyfriend?" I turned around and kidded "You're not trying to steal him from me, are you?"

"No," 'Lic laughed, sitting next to me, "I think I forgot my jacket in the locker room and he's got the keys."

"I'll get," I laughed, closing my books and putting away my essay. "he's probably at the pitch and I need to find him anyway." so I ran up to my dorm, grabbed my shoes and a corduroy jacket to put over my green tee shirt.

"Why do you need to find him?" 'Lic asked as I tied my shoe laces.

"No reason," I said, hoping up and down on one foot and trying to tie the other, "I haven't seen him all day," at this I almost fell over but George steadied me as I started to tie my other shoe, "knowing him, he's down there anyway."

"Probably," George laughed.

"Oh wait," I said, checking the pockets of my jacket, "I forgot something."

"What?" they asked at the same time.

But I had already sprinted back up the stairs.

"Where is it?" I asked Finny as I searched threw my draws. "Finny, if you ate it or burned it to a crisp, I'll kill you."

Finny, who was curled up on my pillow, blew out a puff of smoke in shock that I could think something so terribly about him.

"Oh wait! I know where it is" I said, snapping my fingers, suddenly remembering I never took Oliver's gift out of Ange's jacket, "Now if I could find Ange's denim jacket…" Finny just kept staring at me as I rummaged about. "well, are you going to help me or not?"

Finny sent out another puff of smoke before flying off the bed and the underneath it. Two seconds later he pulled out the sleeve of Ange's jacket.

"Thanks Fin'," I said, giving him a hug before placing him back on my pillow where he fell asleep. Then I went into the inside pocket and pulled out the white envelope with Oliver's name on the front. "You're the best!" I called as I ran down the stairs.

"Did you find whatever it is?" 'Lic asked, George having taken my spot next to her on the couch.

"Yup," I said, running towards the portrait hole, "Don't do anything Angelina would!" I laughed as I swung the Fat Lady open, knocking one of the trolls in the head and running away before their peanut sized brains registered what happened.

After running down the pitch, looking in the captain's office for Oliver (who wasn't there) and looking in the locker room for 'Lic's jacket (that wasn't there) I grabbed my broom and went out into the pitch and found Oliver (who WAS there).

He was practicing. Yes, that's right, after four hours of practice yesterday, he was still practicing. He was wearing that long sleeve shirt I got him from Christmas (you know the one, it's navy blue and it says 'captain' on the front and 'aka the spawn of Satan' on the back in white writing), and a pair of black warm up/wind breaker pants and he had charmed a quaffle to keep taking shots on him. And the brilliant keeper that he is, none got through.

So I took off on my broom, flew behind him and gave him a bear hug.

"Kat, that better be you," Oliver laughed, "Because if it's one of the twins, they're dead."

"No," I laughed, letting him go, "it's me."

The he turned around and gave me a hug.

"Why are you practicing?" I asked once we pulled apart.

"Because the final is in less than twenty days," he pointed out.

"Ah," I said sarcastically, "How could I have forgotten?"

We had somehow made our way to the ground.

"That's not funny," he smiled.

"Yes it is," I laughed, laying down on the fresh grass, looking up at the sky. "I still don't see any Quidditch game though."

Oliver chuckled before laying down so his head was next to mine but his feet were opposite of mine. Do you know what I mean? I hope so because that's the only way I can describe it.

"It's over there," he said, pointing to a cluster of clouds.

"Nope," I said, shaking me head, "Still don't see it." I turned over, resting on my elbows so my head was directly on top of his and my forearms were on either side of his head. "but do you know what I see?"

"What?" Oliver smiled.

"You're belated anniversary gift!" I laughed, sitting up and pulling the envelope out of my pocket.

"That's not fair," he said, sitting up so he was facing me, "I don't have yours with me."

I waved it off with my hand, "who cares?" I handed him the envelope, "Open it already, ok? There _was _a card with it but Finny got a little hungry," I added as he took the envelope.

"It's alright," Oliver said, ripping open the envelope, "I don't-……"

The look on his face was _priceless_! I told you it was the greatest gift of all mankind…for Oliver at least.

"Are these _real_?" Oliver asked, taking out the two blue and gold Puddlemere game tickets.

"Of course they're real!" I said exasperatedly, "Why would I give you fake tickets? But mind you they count for next month's gift too because the game's in June and-"

Next thing I know Oliver has his hands (one still with the tickets in them) on the sides of my shoulders and is kissing me. Yeah, what ever happened to that slow-mo machine I ordered ages ago? I hope Oliver got me that so I can use it later on. Now THAT is a useful gift!

"So it's safe to say you like it," I concluded afterwards.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" he beamed "It's the best gift anyone has EVER GOT ME!"

"Really?" I asked. I expected he would like it, I mean, I cleared out a good portion of saved-up-summer-job-money-for-the-past-two-years, but the best gift EVER?

Wait, I predicted this, didn't I? Yes, yes I did. Ahh, Trelawney would be so proud if I gave a damn about what that old bat thought.

"Yes!" Oliver said, grabbing his broom and getting up, offering me a hand. "It beats my gift by millions!"

"I'm sure it doesn't," I laughed, so happy that he REALLY loved it, and taking his offered hand, luckily not forgetting _my_ broom. "They're not even that good of seats-"

"They're BOX SEATS!"

"WHAT!"

"You didn't know?" Oliver asked surprised as we climbed the grand staircase, our brooms over our shoulders.

"No," I smiled, looking at the seats. What do you know, they were box seats. "My Uncle asked if I wanted seats to a Puddlemere game sometime-he works in the Department of Magical Sports up at the Ministry. He asked me at the ball thing and I said yes. He told me to send him a certain amount of money, I did, and Nimbus brought me these two weeks back." I handed the tickets back over, "I just figured they weren't that great because they weren't THAT much."

"How much were they Kat?"

Oh god. I knew he was going to go into that I-cant-let-you-waste-that-much-money-on-me mode.

"Apparently a lot more than I paid for," I laughed, waiting for the staircase to change.

"How much did you pay for them?"

"Who knew my Uncle could pull that many strings?" I said, changing the subject.

"Kat?"

"I have just tapped into an undying source of Quidditch tickets."

"Kat."

"Let's just take a moment to enjoy this fact."

"KAT!"

"No!" I said suddenly, standing on my tippy toes and poking him in the chest "I am NOT going to tell you because it's a GIFT from me to you. And besides, it counts for next month too."

Oliver smiled warmly before giving me a gentle kiss, "Thanks Kat."

"That's why I'm here," I sighed, smiling.

"So how are we going to get there?" Oliver asked as we made it to the seventh floor. "the date says it's the first week of June."

"Get this," I said as we approached the Fat Lady, "-Witherwings-" the portrait swung open and we climbed through,"-all we have to do, is sneak into Hogsmeade, walk a block and then-…I thought I told you not to do anything Angelina would do!"

Alicia and George jumped like five feet apart. Actually, George almost fell off the couch which I think is pretty hard because two seconds ago 'Lic was practically-well-WAS on him.

"What?" 'Lic asked.

" 'What'," I mocked her, smiling slyly.

"C'mon," Oliver said, grabbing my hand, "let's get your present," and he pulled me up the boys dorm.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING ANGELINA WOULD DO!"

She's never going to let me live that down….

"Wait," I said, right before Oliver opened the dorm to his room "I know Percy's in there."

Oliver chuckled, "And?"

"Mr. Headboy-Percy," I pointed out, one eyebrow cocked " And don't you dare lose those things or let Fredricka get to them," I added, motioning to the tickets still in his hand that was holding his broom.

"Good point and I'll lock them in my trunk far away from Fredricka." he thought for a second.

"Where's the key?" it's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I spent a bundle on those things and I would scream if they disappeared.

"With the pitch keys," he said reassuringly. "And the trunks fire and water proof so don't worry."

"Ok," I smiled, he would never lose those on his life. "But Percy is still in there."

Oliver chuckled, "Just ignore him." and he opened the door before I could say anything else, "Hey Perc." Oliver smirked at me and I threw him a half-serious look.

"Oh, hi," Percy said from his four poster bed without looking up from the book he was reading.

Oliver walked over to his trunk, and discreetly put the tickets in an old sock and pulled a few clothes out, then locked it. I was standing in the middle of the room by then, ignoring Percy. Oliver walked over to me, and gave me a peck on my cheek, "I'm just gonna get changed," he smiled, "make your self at home."

"I don't need to know that Oliver," Percy said.

Jeez, he's even more oblivious than Oliver and sarcasm. Though Oliver is getting better, very proud of him.

I would've laughed if I really wanted to talk to Percy, which I of course didn't. so I sat down on what was obviously Oliver's bed. Who else would have Quidditch posters completely surrounding them while they slept. Lucky for him there wasn't anybody from the Holy Head Harpies-all women's team.

God I'm getting possessive…

But c'mon! let's say hypothetically you were a girl who had a boyfriend, a really great boyfriend like Oliver, you would NOT want moving posters of girls watching him while he sleeps! I think it makes sense.

I was pondering this thought when Oliver came out of the adjoining bathroom wearing a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt, a pair of sneakers, and a blue jacket with gold trim and what I knew to be Puddlemere's insignia on the back.

"So what did Puddlemere ever do to you, Kat?"

"Huh?" snapping out of my trance.

"Why were you frowning?"

"I wasn't frowning!" I protested smiling.

"You were biting you lip."

I opened my mouth to say something else but Percy just figured out there was a third person in the room.

"Ple-ease be quiet, Katherine," he said from behind his book. It took a few seconds for him to register what he just said. "Katherine! What are you doing in here?"

"Err…do you want the long version or the short version?" I asked in fake peppiness.

"There are different versions?" Oliver whispered in my ear and I elbowed him, my fake smile still plastered to my face.

"I don't think I want to know either," he said, looking at me confused with a mix of what could be disturbed. "Just…just get out," he said, waving me off like he was the queen of England…well he is a girl…

"Fair enough," and I dragged Oliver back down the stairs.

"There you are!" Ange and I exclaimed the second we saw each other. Yes, we have confirmed sighting of the rare Angelina Leanne Johnson. "Where have you been?"

"Ok," I said, "we've got to stop talking at the same time."

"Yeah," Fred agreed from next to her.

"It sounds like a freaky twin thing," Fred and George said at the same time.

Fred looked at George who was sitting on the couch.

"Stop it!" they shouted. "No, YOU stop it!… I said STOP! …This is NOT cool!"

"Let's get something to eat," 'Lic and Ange said…at the same time.

"Sounds good," me and Oliver said…AT THE SAME TIME!

"STOP IT!" we ALL SHOUTED AT THE SAME TIME!

"That's it!" I said, throwing my hands in the air (and yet no one slapped me) and walked to the portrait hole, "I'm going to get dinner before this gets any creepier."

"Ok," all my friends said, following me and I walked out the portrait hole before anybody else said anything the same time anybody else did.

It was freaky…

**Ok, I didn't exactly know how to end this. So…there you go. Don't worry, Katie'll get her present to beginning of the next chapter and there will be people getting hexed in the halls. It's eight pages long so no more complaints! And speaking of complaints…**

**To those who review constantly for each chapter (you know who you are) I love you. And you know that. But today I was rummaging through my stats page. And guess what? There are 66 people that have this story on alert and 63 on favorites lists. Now normally I get 13-15 reviews per chapter (not complaining by any means to my regulars).**

**So my question is: '-aprhos-', Avada Cruimpero, beyond the surface, bittersweet-sorrow, BoPeep, daydreamrose, DM-Lover, giggle725 along with nearly 45 others (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) why have you never dropped a review?**

**I think now would be a good time to start. Better late than never.**

**And if you DON'T know who you are, I Will post every single name in one of these chapters, don't think I won't.**

**But to my regulars…I LOVE YOU! (in an author-reviewer/ reader type of way. You know what I mean.)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Ok, because I have a day off and nothing better to do-that and it's too cold to even think of stepping outside or even moving- I decided to keep my fingers somewhat alive by typing! YAY FINGERS! GO! WOK HARD AND TRY TO KEEP WARM WITHOUT FALLING OFF!**

**And sally, I have no idea what you're talking about and I couldn't reply because you didn't sign in. and yes! I caught some of the people I mentioned before! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Now I love everyone! And don't be afraid t be redundant! And remember: the long the review the more I have to reply to!**

**May 3, Monday, errr…what class am I in? oh yeah, History of Magic! (why do I sound so excited?)**

Ha ha! So I finally got my belated anniversary gift. Yup, that's right it finally appeared. I mean literally appeared.

So one second my alarm is going off and the next I find this little really-actually-quite-nicely-wrapped-up-in-pretty-wrapping-paper-and-red-ribbon box right next to it. And of course a letter from Oliver:

Dear Kat,

Happy Belated Anniversary! I'm so sorry I couldn't give you this sooner-or in person, I had to meet McGonagall about being able to book the pitch more. _Sorry I won't see you this morning. Hope you like the gift, unfortunately it isn't anything like or as good the one you gave me. _

How you managed to deal with me so far is still a mystery to me.

_Love you. _

Your freaking-Scottish-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain,

Oliver.

P.S. try holding off on dying Snape's hair until AFTER the match.

Several things registered in the few moments that followed.

1) how and why the hell is he trying to book the pitch more? WE'RE ALREADY OUT THERE 24/7!

2) I was sure he's present would be great

3) he's never going to let me live that line down.

4) being so sweet and all canceled out the Quidditch drabble and made it so easy to deal with him.

5) he said he loved me

6) I probably _should_ wait until after the match to humiliate Snape

7) if I didn't get dressed and out the door in five minutes I was going to be late

8) Finny was snacking on my ear-

HOLD ON! HE SAID HE LOVED ME? WHAT?

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Ange and 'Lic cooed.

It was at breakfast and I showed 'Lic and Ange the note Oliver left me, practically underlining the 'love you' part.

"Awwwwww?" I asked. "What am I going to do?"

"Tell him you love him too?" 'Lic suggested.

"Really Katie," Ange agreed, "It's not like you can just ignore something like that."

"Point taken," I nodded, looking up and down the table for Oliver, "But where is he?"

"Says he's going to see McGonagall," Ange said, pointing to that specific line.

"Oh," I said, "But McGonagall is up at the teachers table," I pointed out.

Where WAS he?

"So how are our favorite girls?" the twins asked, sitting across from the three of us.

"Where's Oliver?" George asked.

"Dunno," I said, looking at my eggs.

"So he finally gave you the note then!" Fred said cheerfully, looking at the paper next to my plate. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what am I goin-'," a thought just struck me as I folded it up and put in the pocket of my robes, "YOU KNEW!"

George glared at his twin and Fred smiled guiltily. I joined George in the glaring.

"Don't look at me!" Fred said, "George was there too!"

"Leave me out of this!"

"You used the extendable ears too!"

"So?"

"It was half of your idea-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked, stopping their bickering.

Fred sighed at his twin, "We might as well tell her-"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU BETTER!"

Fred rolled his eyes, "For a few days Perc has been complaining that he can never go to sleep with Oliver pacing around at lights out and asking him a question every two seconds."

"We just figured it had to do with Quidditch," George said, "But Percy said it was very unlike him and if you looked up Quidditch in the dictionary, Oliver's picture would be there."

"So there was no way it was Quidditch."

"So one night we used the Extendable Ears."

"Oliver was asking Percy whether or not he should write 'it'."

"Percy said 'why not?'."

"And Oliver asked him what Penelope Clearwater said after he told her he loved her."

"Then there was a big long pause where Percy muttered 'I didn't'."

"We figured it out from there."

"But Oliver caught us-"

"-and made us promise-"

"-actually it was more like a threat-"

"-not to tell you," Fred concluded.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Ange and 'Lic cooed again.

"What is with all these Aww's?" I asked.

"Katie," Ange said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I love you, but sometimes you are SO oblivious."

"Maybe that's why Oliver and her didn't get together sooner," 'Lic put in and I elbowed her gently. "what's she's trying to say is that Oliver actually put a lot of thought into writing that."

"He put thought into something-?" Fred started.

"-You mean besides Quidditch?" his twin finished.

I ignored them.

"Which means he REALLY cares," Ange concluded, dropping her arm off my shoulders and starting to eat her eggs.

"Oh," I said, suddenly realizing everything that apparently was happening right in front of me. "….Awwwwwwwww!"

Damn! Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Next I'm going to be giggling.

Gah! I won't let it go that far. N-E-V-ER!

So what did Oliver get you?

…

**Why are you banging your head on the desk?**

I forgot it back up in our dorm!

**You're terrible.**

…as if we don't say things at the same time enough, now we have to write things at the same time?

**Hahaha**

Ok, well stop.

Thank God

**So you going to run up to the dorm and get his gift?**

Yeah, I guess I should….

**Almost the very end of double Transfig.**

Holy.Fudge.

I LOVE OLIVER!

…yeah, I should probably tell him that sometime today…preferably _before _Quidditch practice which translates into _before_ I get somewhat mad at him in the pitch. Yeah, that's top priority right about now, not to mention this stupid canary that I'm supposed to turn into a bucket of water. Random enough for you?

Getting my mind back on track…

I finally ran up to the tower and got my present.

"OH. MY. GOD!"

Yes, I nearly squealed…_nearly. _

He got me the most absolutely-positively-no-doubt-in-my-mind the prettiest locket EVER!

I mean pretty as in this white gold ivory-trimmed-with-lots-of-pretty-design-stuff-on-it-with-a-really-pretty-chain-too pretty locket. And after a minute or two of attempting to open the clasp, I finally remembered a decent charm to open it. And inside was the cutest picture. There was a picture of me and him. Well, in one side there was supposed to me and him in the other, but apparently the picture-me didn't want to stop hugging the picture-him, so one frame was empty. But who cares?

I can't say I blame picture-me.

So that's basically where I put it on, after another minute or so attempting to get the clasp to work (does anybody else notice that I have severe problems with these things?) I ran back down to the fifth floor and was late to transfig. But who cares?

I LOVE OLIVER!

…really need to tell him that.

**Beginning of double potions**

"Ok," I came to the lunch table, smiling from ear to ear, where all of my friends were, minus one. Oliver, "Where is he?"All of my friends shrugged their shoulders.

"Lot of help you all are!" I said, yet somehow laughing. Sarcasm and laughing don't exactly mix.

Before they could answer I turned on my heel and walked out the Great Hall.

And so for the next 15 minutes, I searched the halls for my Oliver Wood.

Yes, you heard right, _my_ Oliver Wood.

And after much searching, as I was doubling back towards the Great Hall (hey, I got to eat too) I found him. It was on the second floor and I guess he must've been hungry too because he was heading towards the Grand Staircase.

And as I've done many times before, I sprinted up to him and jumped on his back. Why would _now_ be any different from all those other times? Oh yes, I remember now, he didn't turn around for _once_ and so therefore I was actually successful in this for _once _in my life.

"That better be you, Kat," he laughed, grabbing my legs that I had wrapped around his waist.

"How'd you know?" I asked laughing.

"Lucky guess," he joked.

I hoped off his back, he turned around to face me and I gave him the hugest huge I could muster. "Love you, Ol," I murmured.

"WHAT!" he pulled apart.

I was shocked, confused, and taken back all at the same time.

"Was that…wrong?" I asked, slightly shaken and still completely befuddled.

"You love me?" boy, he looked just as confused as me.

"Yes…?"

"Really?"

"Yes…did I do something wrong here?" I asked, I think I even put my hands on my hips. Really should stop doing that.

"No!" he said, shaking his head, smiling.

What the hell is going on here?

Next thing I know I'm engulfed in this huge hug. Yes, huger than mine…bummer.

Once again, what the hell is going on here?

"Love you to, Kat," he muttered in my sandy blonde hair.

Alright, everything's good now.

"Ditto," I said brightly, pulling apart, "But I didn't have any lunch and now I'm absolutely starving."

Oliver laughed and I, yes _I,_ dragged him back to the Great Hall where my lunch awaited me.

"So did you finally get my gift?" Oliver asked as he let me drag him on the way down the stairs.

I suddenly remembered this fact. So I turned around and gave him a kiss. Which was really, really, REALLY hard now that I think of it. You see I was one step below him AND he's a good five inches taller than me.

"YES!" I laughed, continuing to drag him.

Awwwwwwww, how sweet

Hey Ange

So that's all that happened?

Yes

There wasn't some crazy snog in a broom closet?

You mean like what you and Fred do? No.

What? You can't just change the subject around

I just did.

Be that way then

I will

Shut up Katie.

…NO!

Hahaha. Yes, now there's only three more minutes left in this class then I can escape! YES!

…wait, what's that on the blackboard? WHAT! HELL NO! NO WAY AM I WRITING A FOOT LONG ESSAY FOR TOMORROW!

**May 4, Tuesday, after practice.**

Ahhhhh, you can always know when the Quidditch final is coming up. Oliver is always yelling at us, people start duels in the halls, Oliver continues to yell at us, more people get hexed, Oliver yells at us again…did I mention Oliver yells at us even more or the fact that now he gives us tips on our ay to classes.

"Remember, Harry, you have to wait until we're 50 points up," Oliver said to Harry as the poor child walked to Transfig. I was with him at the moment. "50 points up harry, or we'll win the game but lose the cup. 50-"

"I GET IT OLIVER!" Harry screamed before walking into class, getting slightly red in the face.

"Do you think he understands?" Oliver asked me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed smiling, "I'm sure he understands by NOW Oliver," I said as we walked towards the west wing. He had charms and I had Divination (pointless class if you ask me, drop it as soon as possible). "I mean, you've only told him about five million times. He'd be daft if he didn't."

"Good point," Oliver chuckled. "ARGH! I forgot to tell him not to walk in the halls alone!"

I sighed.

Every now and then Oliver has these bouts of Quidditch obsessiveness. Honestly, it's best to wait them out. Ok, so maybe it's more like every five seconds he has one of these bouts. Just 16 more days the Final'll be over and we'll have the cup (knock on wood) and we'll be golden.

**May 6, Thursday, after classes**

It is official, someone finally tried to hex me.Finally meaning everybody else on the team already had someone go at it with them.

So I was walking through the hall during second period to the bathroom. So I used the fifth floor one and none other than 'Nat' was there, caking herself with makeup in front of the mirror. Ew.

"Katie," she simply said as I walked in.

I ignored her and walked towards the stalls.

"DON'T INGORE ME!"

She shoot some random spell at me. But I turned around in time to put up a shielding spell and then send a hex right back at her. Ok, so maybe it was two hexes, hell it might've even been three.

I smiled at my handiwork knocked out cold on the ground. 'Nat' was truly turned into a bug. Or somewhat turned into a bug. I gave her big fly eyes, bat wings for ears and let's not forget a forked tail.

When I went back to transfig she was still knocked out on the floor.

…and her makeup looked really REALLY bad. Actually, SHE just looked really really bad.

**After practice (notice how we're having these EVERY night now?)**

"WHAT!" Oliver asked as he came over to me, Ange, 'Lic and the twins. We were sharing our 'hexing stories', they only seem to get better as the finals get closer. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Kates hexed Natasha!" Fred said triumphantly for me.

"WHAT!" he turned to me, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"Second period!" that was George this time.

"WHAT!" ok, Oliver enough of the 'what's, we get it. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Because of this," 'Lic and Ange said.

Wow, way to hit the nail on the head.

Oliver's expression softened and after that he just sighed and told us to go get changed, practice was over.

"Kat?"

I jumped a bit as I came out of the locker room, but it was just Oliver.

"Way to surprise me!" I laughed as we walked down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me about Natasha?" he asked suddenly.

Do have any idea how nice it was to hear 'Natasha' and not 'Nat'? it was like heaven's angel's singing!

I sighed and looked at the wooden stairs we were climbing down, "I didn't want you to get worked up. You have enough with the cup and all. Besides, it was nothing."

I looked back up at Oliver, who was still frowning.

"What ever happened to telling me everything?" he asked.

Oh god, he was giving me big eyes. Big pleading eyes. Damn I HATE it when he does that. Do know how hard it is not to hug or kiss him when he does that? NO! you don't! it's almost impossible!

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Why'd you do that?" Oliver asked as I slipped my arm around his back and we came out of the pitch and continued to walk back up to the castle.

"Because you're too damn cute when you give me those eyes," I sighed.

He sighed and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "But next time tell me," he said, slipping his arm around my waist, "Ok?"

"Ok," I laughed.

"…how come you never giggle?"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my happy place, "Where did that come from?"

"You never giggle," he shrugged his shoulders. "Every other girl I know giggles."

"Do you _want_ me to giggle?" I laughed, an eyebrow cocked.

"No," he chuckled. But then he did something very, VERY mean. he tickled me. He tickled my sides, the most ticklish part of me.

"NO! NO! That's not aloud!" I laughed, more or less collapsing to the floor. I am the most ticklish person I know. And he knows it. "Sto-op! STOP! OLIVER! AHAHAHA! Stop…"

Damn, I can't even yell at him while I'm laughing.

By then I was laying on the grass, trying to crawl away as he continued to tickle me. Yes, I've been reduced to an attempt to crawl.

Oliver stopped tickling me and sat down next to me on the grass.

What an odd scene. I was laying stomach-down on the grass in a pair of jeans, clumps of grass in my death grip as I continued to laugh into to rest of the grass. And then there was Oliver, sitting next to me, his legs spread out in front of him and leaning on his hands that were right behind him…and he was laughing too.

"You really don't giggle, do you?" Oliver chuckled.

"No," I was in the aftermath of being tickled. You know, when your still trying to laugh, but you can't help but let one or two out here and here? I hope so, because I can't explain it any other way. "I told I don't," I laughed/said as Oliver helped me up.

"Just wondering," he said, slipping his arm around my waist again.

God, the way his mind works…

**Ok, so the lest few paragraphs seemed to be completely meaningless but I promise it'll come up again in maybe two to three chapters. So remember that!**

**You all are so lucky I got this up today because tomorrow (Sunday) I have to wake up at 4 in the morning to go to volleyball tourney upstate. So bow damn it! Lol.**

**Gah! no one mentioned the great gift Katie got for Oliver! GAAAAAH! lol**

**I noticed people like to review on my notes and I like it a lot but sometimes you seem to forget the chap! So review for both! Or if you only feel like for reviewing for one just review on the chap.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Oh.**

**My.**

**GOD!**

**Do have any idea how nice it is to go to yahoo, sign in, and see that there's 20+ new mails just chop full of good reviews and just waiting to be read? Let me tell you, it feels pretty damn good!**

**Oh and (sorry, forgot who said it at the moment) Katie doesn't do the whole scene break thing. And if the scene does change, it's because nothing of value happened or because in the scene you pointed out, her thoughts were interrupted by one of her friends (that case Ange) writing in her book.**

**May 7, Friday, 8:09**

"So you're not study for your test on Monday and I'm not studying for mine?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Why?"

"I thought we went over this?"

"Go over it again?"

I laughed, "Because you're ridiculously comfortable and I really just don't feel like getting up."

"That so?" Oliver chuckled.

"Didn't we just go over this?"

Oliver laughed as I nestled into him more.

I want to point a few things out:

1) It's not _my _fault that it's perfect day out

2) It's not _my_ fault that the fact that Oliver is ridiculously comfortable is 100 true

3) but it is _my_ fault for dragging him out there and winding up lolling around under the big oak for a good three hours after classes and after we got changed.

Well, we weren't exactly lolling around. It was more of Oliver-sitting-down-and-leaning-his-back-against-the-trunk-of-the-tree-and-me-practically falling-asleep-in-the-crook-of-his-arm-on-my-side-with-my-head-and-one-hand-resting-on-his-chest. So it was my fault.

Who ever says Katherine Ann Bell will deny anything and everything is a damn liar.

I admit a lot of things. Like how I never really ever brush my hair in the morning because it'll just poof out. And that when I do brush my hair in the morning I always wind up putting it in a bun which more or less is linked with confession number 1. I bite my nails. I bite my lower lip when I'm thinking. I more or less gnaw on my quills. I'm stubborn. Me being stubborn leads to the fact that I never buy new quills because that's just how I run. And, I'm hopelessly in love with Oliver Wood.

Who says I can't admit things?

But that's completely off topic.

"Kat?" Oliver asked a few minutes later just as I started to nod off.

"Uh-hu?" I asked with my eyes closed.

For the record, resting your head on Oliver's chest while he's _not_ obsessing over Quidditch and hyperventilating at the same time is a _very_ good and easy way to fall asleep.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No…." so I won't admit a _few_ things.

"Good," he said brightly, and then he did something _very_ mean.

He got up really quickly, causing my and my head and not to mention the rest of my upper body to fall to the ground. Yeah, that kind of upset the whole taking-a-nap idea.

"Oliver," I said shortly, sitting up and spitting several blades of grass out of my mouth. "What the hell was that for?"

"We have practice soon," he smiled crookedly down at me.

"No we don't," I rebutted.

"Yes we do," he chuckled, "now get u-"

Get up? Is that what he meant to say. Well, I did. I did get up and more or less jumped onto him which caused the both of us to go tumbling down the hill that the big oak tree resided on.

"Now exactly what was that for?" Oliver asked. "And you have grass in your hair."

I blew up a lock of hair that somehow managed to find it's way onto my face and rest on my nose. I looked down at him-

WAIT! YES! That's right! I was on top of _him_. Oh how the tides have turned over the course of the year!

"Because," I smiled, "You took my sleeping spot away."

"Your point?" Oliver laughed.

"My point is this," I said, "Number 1: two galleons say you have more grass in your hair than I do in mine" that was true enough, "And number 2: I'm still tired." I added this as settled down on his side and pretty much was in the same comfortable spot as before, except with no tree.

"But we still have pract-"

"No we don't," I cut him off, nestling into him more, some how he seemed more comfortable before and I needed to find that perfect spot again.

But half an hour later Oliver was on top of me about practice again. No I really mean on top of me. Somehow he rolled onto me. Not fun.

"Oliver, you're squishing me," I muttered.

"I'll get off if you get to the pitch," he smirked at me.

I glared back at him. Ok, well I _tried _to glare back at him. Do you know hard it is to stay mad at this guy? Especially when he has this one lock of brown hair that's in front of his face making him look ubberly cute and adorable and un-stay-mad-at-able? I thought not.

"Oh," I groaned, giving in, "Gerroff!" I said, pushing on his shoulders.

And thankfully he got off because my lungs were currently at a loss of something very important. You know, a little thing called _AIR! _yeah, kinda need that.

So being the good person I am, we trudged to the pitch where me and the rest of our 'merry' band of friends endured two hours of grueling practice. Not fun once again.

**May 8, Sunday, 10 pm**

So it's safe to say that I completely-and I mean COMPLETELY-forgot about my potions test tomorrow until about an hour and a half ago. So basically at exactly 8:32 when I was sitting in the common room and currently losing a game of exploding snaps (while Ange and 'Lic were reading these pamphlet thingies on the couch), the thought of my no-doubt-going-to-be-nastily-insanely-impossible-potions test tomorrow and the fact that I hadn't studied AT ALL popped into my head and right before I was squirt with that god-knows-what-it's-made of liquid those things squirt, I high tailed it to the library.And so, here I am…all alone…studying for this stupid test…all aloneYou're not alone

Ok, so MAYBE Oliver came by to-

**Maybe?**

-help me a bit-

**A bit?**

-and maybe that made this whole studying idea a little bit more bearable.

**Maybe a little? do you want me to help?**

…..

So all in all his great tutoring has helped me greatly and has ensured me an 'O' (insert big cheesy smile and two thumbs up).

_happy _Oliver?

"Very," he chuckled, reading over my shoulder at what I wrote.

"Good," I said, looking back towards my disgustingly-ugly-not-so-little-but-hug-potions-text-book-which-I-am-proud-to-say-I-don't-understand-at-all potions text books. "Now about me not knowing _anything_ in those disgusting books."

"Right," Oliver laughed before helping me…again.

Now, I have no idea why I absolutely suck at potions. Not one. All's I know is that: #1 I'm terrible at it, #3 I have no idea why I'm terrible at it, and #4 I'm definitely dropping it next year and #5 I have no idea why I don't have a #2 on this list.

**May 9, Monday, History of Magic**

"Miss Bell? You-"

"I didn't do it!"

Professor McGonagall sighed from behind me.

This little scene occurred while I was attempting to eat my breakfast in peace. (Before the twins had tried to chuck eggs at my face so I threw a handful of hash browns at them and so I thought she came over just to yell at me.)

"Like I was saying," she said as I turned around in my seat to face her and whatever punishment she was about to dish out. "I thought you would like to know that you have a career advice meeting today during third period today."

"Oh," I said. At least she wasn't yelling at me for flinging food. That was always good. "Any ay I could come eight or ninth period instead? I can't miss charms today."

"Miss Bell," she said, "I know you have potions then and therefore the answer is no. and seeing your grades in that class 'especially no'."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. "Alright."

So instead of going to charms third, I went to McGonagall office with a few words of support from my friends.

"You'll _be_ fine!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't bite your head off-"

"-like last time-"

"-when you messed up that transfigura-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?"

"SHE'S OBVIOUSLY SCARED ENOUGH FROM LAST TIME!"

Ok, so maybe they weren't _that_ big of a help.

"Professor?" I asked, opening the office door enough to peek my head in.

"Finally," she said from one of two seats facing each other, "come in and have a seat."

I was a little hesitant I must admit. Last time a teacher sat in a chair facing mine without a desk in-between I could've sworn they were about to lunge at my throat. And this is not including Madame Pomphrey who apparently loves to torture me.

"Now," she said, leafing through a bunch of papers as I sat down. "What jobs are you considering after Hogwarts?"

"Uh," I bit my lip, "I really haven't thought about it that much, professor."

"Really?" she said looking up at me over the rim of her glasses and cocking an eyebrow, "You haven't given one thought to your future at all?"

Ok, now that's a _little_ harsh. Excuse me but it's kind of hard to think when your captain-who also happens to be your boyfriend (don't exactly use that word a whole bunch…hmmm)-is driving you into the ground twenty for seven just because he's psychotic about winning the Quidditch cup. It's a little hard to even think about the present and focusing on not walking into a wall after a four hour practice let alone the future.

"Errr….I don't want to take potions next year…." I offered. Hey, it's the truth!

She pulled out a piece of paper out of the stack on her lap. "Well, Severus does mention that you seem to be having difficulty in his class," she sighed, "But a potion's N.E.W.T. is required in a lot of jobs. You really should've read the pamphlet's in the common room."

So _that_ was what Ange and 'Lic were reading!

"…guess I shouldn't study then…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Oh, she heard that, possibly?

"I guess I should've," I covered up.

"Do you have any idea what you would like to do after Hogwarts?" she asked. "You have very good grades in all your other classes."

Well, I DO try…_most_ of the time….

I ran a hand through my hair and continued to bite my lip.

"Well, for starters," she said after a few seconds, "What are you good at?"

"Quidditch," I said confidently without hesitating.

Except I said that without thinking. I mentally kicked myself. What teacher wants to hear _that_? It's not like I'm talking to Madame Hooch here!

She smiled, or more of a McGonagall smile which consists of one of the corners of her mouth curving up the slightest bit. "True," she agreed-wait, she _agreed_? With _me?_ am I getting pranked?- "You are a very talented chaser but you cannot depend on athleticism alone in the outside world."

Damn, well riding those coat tails for a while had seemed like a good idea.

"Now Professor Lupin seems to talk very highly of you," she said, leafing through the papers on her lap once again.

I beamed. How can you NOT love that guy? Too bad the position is hexed…would love if he could stay around more than one year…

"Professor Sprout and Professor Hagrid as well," she continued, "and you do seem very inept in my own class.

"So," she continued, "is there anything outside of Quidditch you could see yourself doing in the future?"

I looked around her office. Yes, that would translate into 'searching for a somewhat decent answer'!

"Err…."

"So that would be a 'no'?"

"Yeah, that would be a 'no'."

So we spent the rest of third period looking and going over the pamphlets I was supposed to read on my own. In the end I still had no idea. But I picked some random job that allowed me to drop potions and divinatation and still keep all the classes I was apparently good at, letting me keep my options open anyway. But the more I looked at these jobs, the more I wanted to play Quidditch outside of school.

"Well," I said, as I got out of my chair and headed towards the door as the bell rang to leave third period rang, "Thanks Professor."

"Wood is wearing off on you then?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning around with my hand still on the doorknob.

"Quidditch then?" she simplified, shuffling papers from behind her desk.

"Definitely," I smiled.

"You better work hard then."

Wait? What is this? Another trace of a McGonagall smile? In a forty minute period? A miracle.

"Hard not to with Oliver around," I pointed out as I went into the hall and basically to this boring class.

**'**Quidditch'? That's all you could come up with?

**Yeah, at least Angelina has this far fetched idea of being an aruror.**

Far fetched? That so miss High Healer?

**That's only my back up plan!**

So what's you're first plan, then?

**I'm going to be the first female Ministress of magic.**

'Ministress'? did you make that name up yourself?

**…possibly…**

Hahaha

Oh, you're just sucking up to Oliver!

Sucking up? To Oliver? When have I ever done either?

She's got a point, she only sucks his face off everyda--;-'--' ok, there was absolutely no need to kick my chair over, Katie.

She's right, she could've made it much worse.

**…how?**

She could've said-

Don't even finish that Ange.

Fine.

So apparently my two best friends at least have some idea what they want to do in life. Me: 'Quidditch' is apparently my only vague idea about my future.

Whoo hoo, go me. Great plan Katie.Hell, even the twins know they want to open a joke shop and everyone knows Oliver'll end up on Puddlemere sooner or later.Well, The Quidditch Plan is better than no plan. And yes, The Quidditch Plan get's capitalized.After Dinner

"So you had career advice today?" Oliver asked after classes.

All of us were sitting under 'our' big oak tree. Yes, we have finally taken it over.Well, actually, it was more like Oliver laying on his back looking up at the sky through the branches, Fred and George looking over the grounds for an unsuspecting first year to test their newest products on and me, 'Lic and Ange trying to juggle the quaffle. I mean 'juggle' as in bounce-the-quaffle-off-our-knees-and-top-of-our-feet like those muggles do in that muggle sport Ange showed us (socker, I think.).

"Yeah," I said, rather proud of myself for bouncing the quaffle on my head five time in a row. "I'd like to pretend that never happened."

"What did you say?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows sounding concerned.

"Nothing TOO bad," I said what-I-would-like-to-be-a-smooth-voice-but-probabloy-wasn't-because-I-can-never-pull-it-off-as-good-as-the-twins as I juggled the Quaffle to Ange.

"What did she say?" he asked Ange and 'Lic.

"Quidditch," they both answered.

"Thanks guys," I said, the quaffle coming back to me, "Thanks a lot!" I laughed, kicking it hard at 'Lic.

'Lic caught it and laughed before handing it to Ange and dragging George to sit down. Ange laughed and chucked it at me and did the same with Fred. Except the difference here was that I wasn't really paying attention so it bounced off the top of my head and I started to bop it on my head until Oliver came over and snatched it out of the air.

"Quidditch?" he asked, holding the quaffle over my head.

"Quaffle?" I asked, wanting it back.

"Later," he said, "Quidditch?" he repeated.

"Practice at six," I said, trying to veer his train of conversation of course, "I know." I made a wild gab for the quaffle but no luck. "O-kaaaaaaaaaaay," I groaned and flopping down to sit on the grass under the big oak tree. "So I couldn't come up with anything else!"

I looked at my legs. Weird? Not so much. It was one of those spring days that no doubt predicted the bone boiling days of summer (which aren't too far away) so I ditched the jeans, shaved for the first time in god knows how long and wore my favorite pair of denim shorts. So me, looking at my legs in amazement that there wasn't a forest growing isn't that hard to believe.

"What's so bad about Quidditch?" Oliver asked sitting down next to me, the quaffle in his lap. He was wearing a light pair of slacks and a light blue tee shirt, he had slipped his shoes off before so he was currently barefoot.

I cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "You mean besides the back breaking practices that can go on for hours and could start at the break of dawn and besides you yelling at us every other sec-"

"Ok," he laughed, "I get it." he paused, "So Quidditch?"

"Are you daft man?" I laughed, "Yes, Quidditch!"

"That's fantastic!" He suddenly gave me a bone-breaking-suffocating hug that caused me to fall backwards with his arms still wrapped around me and his forehead in the crook of my neck.

" 'Fantastic'?" I repeated.

"Yes!" he laughed, looking at me.

I paused for a second, "How?"

"Because we can play together on Puddlemere!" he beamed.

I sighed, "Jeez Ol, I'm not that _good_. Puddle U.'ll never take me."

"Then _they're_ the daft ones."

I laughed, "Well then I'll just have to join the Vratsa Vultures so I can kick your sorry butt and then they'll realize they made a serious mistake for not recruiting me in the first place and I'll get traded over."

"It sounds like a plan," he chuckled. "But Vratsa's all the way in Belgium," he said, moving around so he was on his side and my back was pressed against his chest with one of his arms under my head.

"So I'll get you some decent chocolate once I get traded over," I laughed lightly. "Love you," I said, squeezing his hand three times.

"Hmmm," he hummed (more or less) into my hair before planting a kiss on the back of my neck, "Love you too."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, the 'love you's have finally made an appearance. Now I know I'm a terrible person for not getting this up sooner. But it's feb break in a few days so I should have another chap up soon. But no promises because I have another volleyball tourney next weekend in freaking omish country in Pennsylvania and a scrimmage and two practices through out the week. But I shall do my best!

Which means you HAVE TO review!


	49. Chapter 49

**Alrighty then. At the moment I'm at home, by myself and I've got nothing to do. There's nothing on TV and there is absolutely not one good new Katie/Oliver story that I haven't already read. So here is another chap for all of you.**

**Ok guys, now you know I love you. But the two word reviews have got to stop. And there will be cursing in this story so if you don't like it, add little 'bleep's when ever you see a curse word. Ok, I think that's everything.**

**May 10, Tuesday, around ten I guess.**

"Ow, owie, OW! Katie! I'm NOT made of steel!"

"Well your hair apparently is because I can't get this knot out for the life of me!"

Ange laughed.

You see, she and Fred were going on a date. On Tuesday, I know, weird day, but what ever floats their boats. So she asked me and 'Lic to help her get ready and all the usual stuff. So Cleopatra over here decided she want her hair to at least resemble me and 'Lic's. So for two hours we flipped through textbooks looking for a spell that would make her hair look like she got what muggles get, a weave. Eventually we finally found one and did it. But her hair was still full of knots even after she took a shower. 'Lic was picking out an outfit while I was dealing with her new mop of hair. (currently she wanted it slightly lighter and wavy and soft ("like foxy from Goldmember when she woke up in the morning that one time!" she had said like I knew what she was talking about. )

"Ok," I sighed forty-five minutes later. Looking at my handiwork. "I think you're good."

And it was good I must say. It was slightly lighter and wavy and smooth just like she wanted. We even gave her a few layers and angles and then tied it back in a low pony tail with one of 'Lic's blue satin ribbons. It actually looked really nice.

"Oh Katie!" Ange squealed once she looked in the mirror, "I LOVE IT! You should do my hair more often.

With my light smile on my face, I slid off my chair and onto the ground.

"That's a 'no' incase you didn't catch that, Ange," 'Lic pointed out, holding up the outfit she picked out for Ange (kaki capris, a blue shirt and her denim jacket).

Her damn date better have gone well. I mean, they just got back so it must've went somewhat decent. They were out for _four _hours!

**May 11, Wednesday, History of Magic**

"Kat? Kat…please wake up. Kat?"

"….ZZZzzzzz…."

"Kat."

"I'm sorry, she's not home at the moment, please leave a message after the beep…beeeeeeeeeep…."

"Katherine Ann Bell."

"..wha' now…?"

"Practice."

"Wha' ya' talkin' 'bout?"

I heard him sigh, "Quidditch."

He was shaking my shoulder so I rolled over to look at my nightstand and uncrusted one of my eyes to look at the clock for a second. 3:12.

"It's too early to have practice," I rolled back over on my stomach and held my pillow close, "it's too early to even _think about _practice…"

Then he did the unthinkable, he squished me. I mean he laid on-top-of-me-and-somehow-wrapped-his-arms-around-me-too-so-I-could-no-longer-breath squish me.

"This…is…NOT fair…" I managed to moan.

"C'mon," he said in a sing song voice, "You know you want to get up."

"No," I rebutted, my eyes still closed "I want to sleep."

He kissed the corner of my jaw, "Please?"

"No."

"Please?" he begged, kissing my neck.

"No."

"Still?"

"Yup."

He laughed and got off me.

"Finally," I sighed, taking a deep breath and rolling on my side, "Air."

He chuckled lightly and pulled me up to a sitting position and sitting right behind me so I my back was resting against his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"Do I really have to go to practice, Ol?" I yawned, the back of my head resting on one of his shoulders.

"Yes," he said firmly, planting a kiss on my temple.

Here I would like to point out that my eyes were still closed and fully crusted.

"Why?" I moaned/ yawned.

"Because," he said, "The final is in less than two weeks."

"You're point?"

"We need the practice."

"We need sleep."

"Practice."

"Maybe," I agreed, still all crusted up. "but not at 3 in the morning."

Oliver chuckled, "C'mon," he said, slapping on of my thighs hard enough to somewhat wake me up, and getting up "I've got coffee."

I stood up after him, rubbing the crust out of my eyes. Look at that, I managed to pry my eyelids apart.

"I'll get 'Lic and Ange then," I yawned as I stretched aka making-a-pitiful-attempt-of-reaching-the-ceiling.

"Thanks," he said, giving me a quick kiss before heading out the door.

"Ugh," I said, rubbing my face, muttering to myself, "He's damn lucky I love 'im so much…"

I walked over to Ange's bed where I instantly slipped on a misplaced sock. "Oof!"

"…Katie…?" Ange asked from her bed, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I slipped on your sock," I said, throwing it up to her. "And we have practice."

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO WE HAVE!"

"Well at least you don't have to wake up Alicia now," Ange said somewhat brightly in her groggy state.

"True."

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY WE HAVE ANOTHER GOD DAMN DAWN PRACTICE!" 'Lic screamed from the bed on the other side of Ange's.

"Errr…" I said, "We have another god damn dawn practice."

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM OUT HERE AT-what time is it?" 'Lic asked as we finally got to the pitch in our robes and sat down in the team room.

I checked my watch, "3:32"

"-AT 3:32 IN THE MORNING!" she continued.

"So its safe to say Alicia is here?" Harry asked through a large yawn as he trudged in and sat down on my other side where Alicia wasn't sitting (she was in the middle of me and Ange).

"Yup," I laughed as much as someone could that early in the morning. "Tired?" I asked, ruffling up his hair.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Ron kept having dreams that spiders were making him tapdance."

I started to laugh as the twins came in.

"So he's still going through those?" Fred laughed, sitting next to Ange.

"We thought he got over those ages ago," George said, pushing me off the bench to sit next to 'Lic.

"You're going to regret that," I said from the floor behind him.

"How is tha-?" he started to ask.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE HAVE TO BE HERE SO DAMN EARLY IN THE DAMN MORNING ON A DAMN SCHOOLDAY! IT'S FUCKING INSANE!"

"Oh." George said and I smirked at him .

"Morning, team," Oliver said as he walking in with a poster under one of his arms.

"IT'S NOT THAT NICE YOU DAMN DICTATING BASTARD!"

Oliver ignored her as he magically taped the poster up to one side of the white board. "This," he said, motioning to the poster, "Is everyone's new schedule."

"Well," Fred said, skimming over it, "There's no classes."

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes, pointing to a time slot that indicated class hours.

"Oh."

So basically here's a new schedule:

7:15-wake up

7:20- HEALTHY breakfast

7:45-2:30- classes (do NOT receive detention or get points docked!)

3:00-4:20- homework

5:30-HEALTHY dinner

6:00-8:30-practice

10:00-bed

"Oh god," Ange moaned in her still groggy stupor, "You've turned into our mother."

"Just get out there," he said sternly.

"FINE YOU DAMN QUIDDITCH NAZI!"

We all trudged out into the foggy morning.

"How the hell is Harry, supposed to find the snitch in this fog?" Ange asked forty five minutes later.

"I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!"

I laughed. It was true. I could barely see Ange and 'Lic and they were only two feet in front of me. Harry was in for some trouble.

"Katie, what time is it?" Ange asked.

"Err…" I had to whip all the condensation off the face. "Almost quarter after four."

"This really is getting ridiculous."

"I NOTICED! IT'S ONLY FUC-"

"HEADS UP!"

The three of us ducked just in time as a bludger just skimmed over the top of our heads.

"What in Merlin's name ARE YOU DOING?" we heard Oliver's voice shout from across the pitch.

"Err…PRACTICING!" one of the twins shouted back across.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING? I'M RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!"

The three of us sighed and followed the voices until we came across Oliver and Fred having a shouting match. Well, not really, Fred didn't realize Oliver had flown right in front of him.

I told you the fog was thick.

"Oh," Fred said brightly, "So you are. How's things?"

"YOU NEARLY TOOK OUT ALL THREE OF OUR CHASERS IN ONE SHOT."

"Talk about killing three birds with one stone," someone said behind us.

Angelina let out a little squeal, I jumped a bit and 'Lic turned around and slapped George for startling us.

"IS EVERYONE TRYING TO KNOCK MY CHASERS OFF THEIR BROOMS?" Oliver screamed, his accent coming out thick. It always does when he's tired or worked up, or both at the same time.

"No," Harry said, suddenly next to me.

"Well thank _you._" Oliver said to Harry before turning back to Fred. "Just go to the other end with George and _try_ to practice without knocking anybody else of their brooms."

"That sounds like a great idea," Fred said.

"So why are you still here?" Oliver asked, getting agitated.

"Because I can't tell where the hell I am," Fred said.

"Same," everyone else said at the same time.

"Alright then," Oliver said. "Get back to the ground and do some laps."

Everybody groaned and headed towards the ground. Well, Alicia was screaming and George was somehow getting her back to the ground.

Oliver sighed as I turned to head down.

"What now?" I asked.

"Damn fog…" he muttered.

"Well good day for a dawn practice," I laughed. I had to get him in somewhat of a good mood. "c'mon," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling on it, "Yelling at us'll make you feel better."

"Alright," he chuckled.

"THAT WAS _NOT _100 PUSHUPS!

"That… Is the...LAST time…you…try….and cheer…him…up…" Ange muttered next to me as we did push-ups.

"Better…than…usual…"I muttered back.

"PUSH-UPS BELL!" he screamed down from in front of me, "THIS IS PRACTICE, NOT A SOCIAL HOUR!"

I saw Ange send me a look.

"o…k…so maybe not…that…much…better."

"REALLY?" 'Lic said from my other side. "I DIDN'T NOTICE!"

I laughed and finally done with my push ups I collapsed on the grass. How that woman could do push-ups and scream at the same time amazed me.

"Bell?" Oliver asked, looking down at me, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure the grass is cut evenly for the big match," I said sarcastically.

"Good job," he said. "Now how about 100 sit ups?"

I sighed, rolled my eyes and started doing sit-ups. "How about I knock you out…?" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You should know that because of your boyfriend," Ange said as we changed into our school uniforms right before breakfast was supposed to start, "I cannot feel any part of my body." I laughed but stopped instantly because that hurt my stomach. "You see what I mean?"

"Yeah, Ange," I said, "I see."

"I…am…going to…crash…" 'Lic muttered as she put on her school tie.

"So the screaming is finally over with?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Me and Ange started to laugh but stopped once our stomach muscles started to scream "stop! haven't you killed me enough? DON'T laugh!"

"Damn it…" I said, looking around my locker and the bench.

"What?" 'Lic and Ange asked at the same time.

"Don't start," I said quickly before they started talking like twins again. "My back pack must be back in the tower."

"Ouch," Ange said, "7 floors of stairs?"

'Lic cringed for me, "Good luck with that."

"Could you two grab some food for me and give it to me first?" I asked as I ran out the door. They nodded, "Thanks guys!"

So I ran out the door in my uniform. Well, I also kinda ran into Oliver, literally.

"Didn't know you missed me that much," Oliver chuckled, catching both of our balances, "It's only been a few minutes."

"Har-har," I laughed. "Though it's kinda hard to miss a Quidditch Nazi _that_ much."

Oliver laughed, "Alicia did put that eloquently, didn't she?"

"Like no other," I laughed. "Now I'll leave you to your dictating job because I have to go climb seven flights of stairs to get my back pack."

Oliver chuckled, "Wait a second then, I'll go with you. Just let me get changed?"

"No," I said sarcastically.

He dropped his arms, which were on my hips, laughing and went and got changed. which honestly, only took like two minutes.

So we walked back up to the castle together and I left him at the Great Hall. He wanted to come up with me but I protested saying that there was no reason for both of us not to eat breakfast.

"Hey Finny!" I said, grabbing my bag and turning back out. Finny gave a little cry of recognition as I left.

"Damn dawn practices," I yawned at the floor landing, waiting for the staircase to change. If I hurried I could still make breakfast.

**Right before dinner.**

"Katie?"

"..hmm…?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No…"

"I think you are."

"hmm…I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Snape's coming over."

I sat bolt upright in my seat. It was potions class and I was attempting to get a little shut eye. I had made it through the day not so bad until last period of this horrible double period class.

"And you see, Fred," I said as if I was explaining the potion on the board to him, "That's why the potion exploded in your face."

Snape walked by just then, and seeing nothing wrong and therefore no good reason to dock points, just glared and kept walking.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Crossing my arms on the desk and then resting my head in them, "These dawn practices have got to stop.

"Tell me about it," he said, resting his head on his hand which was propped up on the desk. "Do you have any idea which potion we're working on?"

I looked up at him, "Fred, even if I wasn't completely dead, do you think I would know anyway?"

"No," he said, after a while of quick pondering.

**10 pm**

So after dinner I was sitting on my bed, attempting to do all my homework with 'Lic and Ange. But things kept interrupting us and I barely got anything done.

George came in a whisked 'Lic away. Then Fredricka came in and her and Finny had a flaming fest where they sent half of the curtains on fire (Fredricka is a BAD influence). And then Fred came in, laughed at the sight of me and Ange trying to douse the curtains. Then after that Ange got mad at him and started slapping him playfully on the shoulder (even though he did help us after a second or two) and then they started snogging. So I HAD to push them both out the door. Do you know how awkward it is being the third wheel, especially when the other two wheels are snogging each other senseless? I thought not.

Oh, and then Oliver came in and interrupted my stride in getting things done. I'm telling you I WAS on a roll. I had finished charms and was getting to Transfig! I was doing good!

So there I was, listening to Ange's CD of the Weird Sisters that she put on this CD player thingy and shoved the headphones on my head before her and Fred went snog-o-rific on me. And I would like to point out I WAS doing my homework. So take that.

Then Oliver came in and ruined my whole work ethic as I mentioned before. I was looking down at my books and I didn't hear him come in because I had my head phones on. I only realized he was there when he laid down on my bed next to me, where I was sitting cross legged (still clad in uniform) so his head was where I was sitting near my books and his feet were laying on my pillow. He is SO lucky he took his shoes off, my pillow is like a god to me. Especially after practice.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking my headphones away.

"Homework," I smiled, "You know, the stuff teachers give out that normally comes in large quantities because they hate you."

"I know what it is," he chuckled, propping his head on his hand and looking up at me, "But why are you doing it up here by yourself? And move over a bit," he added, "I'm practically falling off the edge here."

"You know you're ruining my whole work ethic I had going," I laughed as I made room for him.

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin it for you," he laughed, slipping his arm around my waist and resting his head on my leg.

"That's not exactly helping either," I sighed, my fingers starting to play with his hair.

"It depends."

"On what?" I asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"On who you think it's not helping," he said, smiling, "Because it's not doing me any harm."

"I hate you," I said, slipping my legs out from under me and laying next to him.

"Is that a lie?" he asked, one arm around my waist and hugging me close while the other had his head propped up.

"Yes," I groaned, crossing my arms and resting my head in them looking down.

"I knew it," he said cockily as he traced a pattern on the back of my hand with his finger.

"You know," I started, trying to figure out what he was tracing on my hand "This whole dawn practice-thing has got to stop."

He stopped tracing my hand and looked at me, "It already did."

"That was our last one?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded.

"Oh," for some reason I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be.

"Yeah," he smiled half heartedly, "Can't have you guys waking up too early the days leading up to the final."

I smiled faintly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

I think the whole me-not-jumping-up-and down-for-joy never happened because I realized how late in the year it was. I mean it's only two weeks until the final and then only about a month and half of school left until summer.

And that's very limited time! After that god knows Oliver is going to Puddlemere and I'll still be here. Not like it's that bad with the twins and everyone but Oliver'll be out in the great big world while we're dawdling in Hogwarts.

It's actually really upsetting and more than frustrating if you think about it.

"I love you," I said softly as he gave me a kiss on my temple.

"I love you too," he said, "If not more."

"Not physically possible."

"Highly doubtful."

"Hardly."

"Most likely"

And we went on like that for a couple of minutes until Ange came back in and started making gagging noises.

Pah, it's like she thinks she's any better! For god's sake she's worse!

**Ok! Now for all who wanted a true 'I love you' I gave in! see, it's not just the red luv ya stuff, but full fledged! Whoot!**

**Now, I noticed as my chaps stay pretty much the same length, and longer at some points, your reviews get shorter (unless I pointed out otherwise). So, to turn this around. I would you to pick out something in the chap (quote it even maybe!;D)that you liked, disliked, thought was funny, or just was plain wrong and if you could tell me why that would be awesome. It doesn't have to be an essay, just a short explanation would be nice. As much as I like reviews, I can't get much feed back from one liners like 'update!', it's motivating and all but as an author who gives you 7 page chaps, a little more would be quite nice!**

**Thanks a bunch guys! And yeah, update, I know! ;)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Oh. My. God! SOOOOOO many reviews! And yeah, I replied to them all! Ha!**

**Wow, this whole reply thing is not leaving with anything to ramble about. Odd….well, I guess I'll just spare you all and start the chap then, hu?**

**Oh wait! I found something to ramble about! 50 chaps guys! Yeah, that's right, count 'em. 50! Yeah! Go us! Whoot, whoot! Raise the roof! Okz, I'm done now…**

**Oh! And peoples, before I forget: please log in so I can reply to your reviews. You take the time to answer me so I should answer you. I think it makes perfect sense even though I am typing 6+ pages here.**

**Oh and I'm going to warn you all now, this is a what I like to call "a fleshing out-sorta" chapter. So if you don't like characters to have depth and a few insecurities they feel they need to clear up, you might want to skip a bit of this chap and straight to the fluffiness. But I highly recommend reading the whole thing aka you better! Lol, but seriously, read it. and i figured i had better get this up soon before you all mauled me into it. **

**May 12, Thursday, after practice**

"What if I refused to go to practice?"

"I would kick you off the team."

"What if we _all_ refused to go to practice?"

"I would kick you _all _off the team."

"And play in the final match with a reserve team you don't even have?"

"Yes."

"Not likely."

"JUST GET TO THE PITCH, YOU LOT!"

Way to ruin our fun Oliver. Just make us go to practice why don't you? Uh, yeah, he just did. So with heavy hearts and even heavier feet (makes us get there as late as possible) we headed towards the pitch.

"Oliver?"

Nothing.

"Oliver Wood?"

Still nothing.

"OLIVER WOOD!"

He couldn't ignore me forever.

"DON'T MAKE ME USE YOUR MIDDLE NAME!"

"What Kat?" he asked, flying next to me. "And you wouldn't."

"Don't bet on it," I started. "And exactly how do you want us to this play?" I asked, my thumb pointing to Ange and 'Lic behind me, looking over the play sheet he had given us, trying to make heads or tails of it.

"The way it's written," he said, both eyebrows raised, giving me the not-helping-the-blonde-stereotype look again.

I grabbed the sheet from them, "Which is how, exactly?" I waved it in front of his face, ignoring the look he was giving me. "Now, I'm sure it's brilliant but we can't understand your hand writing or your little drawings on how it's supposed to look."

"Follow the red circles," he said, "Those are you guys."

I took a second look at it. Well, more like a fifth-hundredth look at it. And sure enough, amidst the many lines and quickly-written-in-familiar-messy-handwriting were three red circles.

"Damn you Oliver Wood," I said, not even half heartedly. "But I still don't get how we're supposed to do this."

"Here," Oliver said, Ange and 'Lic coming over, "I'll explain it."

Do you see how much easier it is to explain things _nicely_ Oliver? It really makes a world of difference. Then we were actually able to run the play with less difficulty. Now only if he had picked up on this technique, ohhhh, let's say 4 YEARS AGO, it would've saved us from a lot of head aches and a lot of fighting matches (as fun as they are) .

"Ow!" I cringed later in the locker room, "Owwie, owwie OWWWWWWW!-don't POKE IT!"

"Nice one you two." Ange said.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"Uh-hu." that was 'Lic.

"Sure you did-" Ange still helping the cause.

"-I SAID DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"How am I supposed to fix it then?"

"DON'T THEN!"

No, really, just stop Oliver. You're killing me. It REALLY hurt though. During one of the plays a stray bludger came and hit me in my lower back. And I knew there was a bruise. I could feel it coming. One of those ugly yellow ones too with cuts in the middle.

Oliver sighed and looked at 'Lic, Ange and the twins who were just plain bickering. How immature.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Ok, we were all being immature.

"It's alright, Kat," Oliver said coaxingly from behind me.

Ok, maybe everybody but Oliver.

It had been a hard practice. All we did was go over plays again and again and again. And that bludger really topped it off for me. Painful, I know, no need to tell me of all people.

So currently I was sitting on one of the benches with Oliver behind me, attempting to fix what the bludger had done. Which means constant prodding along with a bag of ice. No fun.

I cringed as I scootched away from the bag of ice he was trying to place on my bare skin.

"Kat."

"Yea-AAAAH! That's COLD!"

"That would be the point," Fred pointed out as he and George were about to leave a few minutes later, in normal clothes while me and Oliver were still clad in Quidditch robes.

"It IS a bag of ice," George laughed.

"Oh har har har," I mocked.

"Oliver," Fred said, looking at Oliver who was still behind me, "If we ever run out of ice you can just chip it off of Kates' heart."

Oliver chuckled as I glared at the two of them as they left the locker room laughing. No doubt going to find Ange and 'Lic who had left earlier.

"Feeling any better?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to me, unfortunately not forgetting to keep the bag of ice on my lower back with his hand.

Damn him…

I sighed, "As long as you don't try and give me a massage I think I should be alright," I smiled.

"Har-har," he mocked me.

"Don't make me use your middle name."

"Do you even remember it? I told you way back in your third year."

"It's too much dirt to forget," I smirked. "And I never forget, Oliver _Alban_ Wood."

He cringed. "I hate my mother for ever giving me that middle name."

"Pfft," I said, nudging him, "Sure."

"The sarcasm just keeps coming, doesn't it?"

"Yes mother-Oliver."

"What?"

" 'eat HEALTHY food!' 'it's almost ten, get to bed!' 'Fred, George, I said HEALTHY food! NOT chocolate!' " I said, mimicking what he had said over the past few days ever since he made that new schedule.

He just looked at me, "You just have to remember everything, don't you?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and kissed him before getting up, "Now I am going to get changed and get out of here as soon as possible before you get the idea of bringing me to the-"

"-Hospital wing," he said, smiling and standing up too, "Right after you get changed."

Damn him…

"No way of getting out of it then?" I asked, a little hopeful.

"Nope," he smiled, planking a kiss on my hairline before going to get changed himself.

I picked my long scarlet robes off the floor, "Damn it…"

So 45 minutes later, I hobbled out of the hospital wing right after Madame Pomphrey's 'treatment'-which consisted of constant prodding on my poor lower back.

"That woman…" I said, standing up straight which caused all the vertebra in my spine to crack, "Has got it in for me."

Oliver chuckled as we climbed back up to the tower.

**May 13, Friday, 9:51 on the dot.**

"It's raining."

"It's been raining since before we woke up."

"But it's still raining."

I sighed. "Yes it is, Fred, and it probably won't stop until after we have practice tomorrow afternoon."

"The world's cruel like that," 'Lic said from the arm chair.

It was after classes and we were sitting in the common room, trying to take advantage of the bad weather and absence of the urge to go outside and were trying to do our homework. But god knows that never works so at the moment Fred was toying with me while Finny was perched on my shoulder, George was trying to beat Ange in a game of chess (the board was on the coffee table in front of the couch and they were sitting on the floor on either end) and 'Lic was curled up in the armchair petting Fredricka.

I sighed again. I hate the rain. Sure, sometimes it's a nice, small drizzle which nobody seems to mind. But then it could be a tsunami like that one time where it's always fun to cuddle up in a blanket. But this rain was so, blah. It was in-between to two but just enough to keep you in your clothes and inside. It was terrible.

I sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Making you that bored?" Fred asked from the other end of the couch. "Because we could make it more interesting-"

"-Stop while you're ahead, Fred," Ange said from the chessboard, while moving one of her bishops. "Checkmate George."

"WHAT? No way!" he looked at all the pieces and then at Fred, "Your girlfriend beat me!"

"It's not that hard, my good brother," Fred smiled as Ange sat next to him.

George pondered this thought for a moment before flicking over his own king, "True enough. Ron beats me all the time," he said, leaning back against 'Lic's legs.

I sighed again and looked around the room, trying desperately to find something that would amuse me for even the smallest amount of time.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked suddenly, sitting straight up.

My friends shrugged their shoulders and 'Lic looked out the window.

"He wouldn't," I said, following her gaze. Thinking the same thing she was.

"He would," they all chorused at the same time.

"Damn it!"

At least this time I had enough common sense to check _inside _the pitch rather _outside _in the middle field, aka in the rain, first.

I had nearly given up when I found him in that entrance that we fly out of at the beginning of a match, leaning against the wall on his right shoulder, about ten feet from the actual opening, and looking at the rain outside, with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a navy blue sweater with a hem of a white tee shirt sticking out from the bottom with a pair of jeans. I loved that sweater, I also knew it had a slight, guys' V-neck in the front. You see, with the rain and the wind you had to wear a sweater over your tee shirt. I told you it wasn't nice rain.

I smirked to myself, crept up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Fred and/or George Weasley, get your filthy hands off of me or I swear I will-" I planted a kiss at the base of his neck when he was obviously shocked because he thought I was one of the twins, spun around and gave a huge sigh of relief and swept me into a huge bear hug.

"So now I'm being mistaken for one of the twins?" I laughed into his shoulder. "Who knew my hands were so manly?" I asked, glancing at them from where they were behind his back. Kinda callous-y from playing so much I guess. "Oh god. I have man hands."

"No," he chuckled, putting me down, holding one of my hands and kissing my fingertips, "They're perfect."

I smiled. How sweet is this man?

"Soooo….," I started, looking out at the rain, "What were you thinking about?"

"How come Professor Treawely hates you again? You could be a mind reader," he said, going back to his position before but this time taking me with him so I was leaning on him.

"If I could I wouldn't be asking. And that old bat actually hates me," I said with a bit of light laughter, fingering the hem of his sweater at his back where one f my hands were. I paused, "So what's wrong?"

He gave a deep sigh, "Just mad at myself, I guess."

Normally here I would've sighed exasperatedly and said something like 'so what made you fail the herbology test this time?' or something that would pry a smile out of him. So instead I simply said "Why?"

Honestly, as far as I know he's been on beat with everything and nothing too damaging has happened.

He looked at me with those huge chocolate colored eyes and that always-messy hair of his and it took a damn truck load of self control not to snog him senseless right there. But then again it wasn't exactly the right time to do so anyway.

"A made a mistake," he finally said.

Obviously the worst situations popped into my head first. The possibilities? Ohhhhhhh, the possibilities…

#1: he was cheating on me

#2: he was leaving Hogwarts early.

#3: he killed somebody other than Marcus Flint.

But after a second or two and a mild heart attack, I thankfully came to the conclusion that none of these were characteristic of Oliver Alban Wood (thank god).

So the only poetry that spewed out of my 16 year old mouth was, "Oh…really?"

He nodded, looking back out at the rain.

"Umm…" I searched for the right words, running my left hand (the one that wasn't fingering the hem of his sweater) through my hair. "Well, um…do you need my help? Fixing it I mean?"

"That's the thing," He smiled warmly at me, "You can't really fix it."

I smiled back, realizing that he didn't get himself into too deep of trouble, "Everything can be fixed."

"But that's the thing, it's already been done so long ago over such a long period of time I couldn't possibly fix it before I graduate."

I hate the 'G' word. You know the one I mean, 'graduate'. It's officially just as bad as 'Lic's choice words that she uses during dawn practices. Or rather, that she _used to _use when we _had_ dawn practices. Who knew I would miss them so much? Sure they were a pain, but that's where all our good stories came from.

"So," I said after a while, "are you going to tell me of this problem of yours, or am I going to have to guess all day?"

"It's just that…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head with the hand that wasn't resting on my hip (his right), "that…I've taken so much for granted."

I started to sigh but instead it turned into a light laugh.

Oliver looked at me puzzled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I thought it would be something much worse," I explained before he could ask, "It's just nice to know that you haven't dug yourself into too big of a hole of trouble."

"But I have," he said, turning so his back was against the wall vs. his shoulder and placing his other hand on my hip so I was up against him, smiling slightly.

"Because you're such a troublemaker?" I asked skeptically with sarcasm, randomly fiddling with his belt buckle. "But really-how much could you've taken for granted to get you all worked up?"

"Well you, for one," he answered automatically.

"Me?" I asked shocked. He nodded. "Me? Katie. Katherine Ann Bell. _Me_? What did I do?"

He chuckled, no doubt at my shock. "_You_ didn't do anything. _I _didn't do anything, and that's the problem."

"Ok, will you stop talking in riddles and explain what you mean in comprehensible means?" I asked after a slight pause, not following at all.

"_I_ didn't do _anything_ when I should have." I blinked a couple of times at him, mutely telling him to try again to get me to understand. "I should've told you years ago that I _liked _you."

"What do you mea-ooooooooohhhhhhh, _like_ me," I paused, thanking god I finally caught on, "How many years are we talking here?"

He sighed, looking down towards the right, "At least two."

I slapped his shoulder with the back of my hand, "Two years? Two _years_. _Two_ years-"

"-At least. Not counting this one…" he added softly.

"So all of this year leading up to February plus two more," I said. "So there was only one year when both of us just thought the other as 'just a friend and teammate'?" I slapped his shoulder again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"…Iwasafraid…" he mumbled, strumming his fingers on my hips.

"Of _me_?" I asked, surprised at myself for catching what he said at all. "Jeez, I didn't know I was so dead beat ugly as a third year," I said softly, running my hand through my hair.

Oliver laughed, pulling me closer to him, "Not of you. I was afraid of losing you. I didn't want to lose you just because I screwed up."

I smiled. "Oh please. If anybody was going to screw up it would've been me," at that last word I placed a hand on my chest before moving both my hands behind his neck and once again fiddling with the trim of his sweater. Obviously my manly hands need constant occupying. "So is that everything now?"

Oliver nodded smiling and I knew he was about to kiss me so I started the conversation again.

"Good," I smiled cheekily as he realized I knew what he was up to. "because I have my own insecurities I need to vent out."

"Now?" he moaned, tightening his grip around me, giving me pleading eyes.

"Yes now," I smiled. I knew I was teasing him, and the fact that it was working made me even happier. "We've spent a good-" I looked at my watch which was attached to the arm around his neck so no unneeded straining, "-45 minutes on you, at least Mr. Two Years And A Half. And I only have one-maybe two-quick questions."

He sighed and smiled, "What then, Kat?"

"Why?" I asked simply. "and when?"

"Why?" he repeated, as I realized he was fiddling with the hem of my own emerald green sweater that I had thrown on before I left to common room.

"Yes, why me?" I asked again, "Why me out of the millions of girls in the world?" I even threw my head back slightly at the last word. C'mon, you know it's fun to tease him. You know it. "Oh, and when to would be nice."

"Do you want me to go into a full and detailed list?" he asked.

"I'm not going to lie," I said, still smiling cheekily, "That would be nice. But seeing as it's raining and it's only going to get worse-give me the short, sweet, and to the point list."

"Can I give you the 'when' first?"

"Why? Don't have any decent answers to the first?"

He chuckled, "No, I just need some time to revise it into a shorter version."

"Ok," I said, trying to sound disappointed. "give me the 'when'."

"Quick question: is it when I realized I was head over heels for you or when I started to _like_ you?"

"Ummmmmm," I thought for a second, wonder which I would like to hear more. Both were so-so-so irresistible to hear about. "The second one."

"Well, in occurrence to the second one, the twins tell me it was when you had to get your eyes fixed." he answered without missing a beat.

"But that was when I was in my second year…" I said. Almost shuddering at the thought about the fateful day when I gained my undying fear of the Hospital wing.

Commencing flashback:

_"Are you sure this isn't going to hurt?" I asked in my 12 year old form. _

"You'll be fine," Tom said reassuringly, clasping one of my shoulders.

Tom, Oliver and Madame Pomphrey were the only ones there at the moment. 'Lic, Ange and the twins' eyes were 100 perfect and 20:20, and having no need to be there (I had convinced them I would be fine and that they didn't have to stay. What a mistake that was) weren't there. But me, I had 20:30, so therefore, I had to get my eyes fixed. Tom was basically bent on making his team as perfect as possible. I think it was around December then at after 4 months of Quidditch I had already spent a few days in the wing and I thought I would be fine.

"Now," Madame Pomphrey said from one side of the cot I was laying on. "All I need is for you to keep your eyes open wide. Alright then?"

I nodded confidently. None of the other times I had spent in the wing had turned disastrous.

After 45 minutes Madame realized she would have to charm my eyes to stay open. By then it should've been done with. But she had only done one eye and after that I wasn't about to let her do the next, it hurt that much. By that time Oliver was the only one else there, Tom had left because he had detention.

_"I thought you said you would be alright?" Madame said as I refused to let her wand any where near my other eye. _

_"That was before I knew you were going to gorge my eyes out!" I rebutted. _

_"Just calm down!" _

"I'm trying!"

Oliver had started to hold my hand at that point.

TIME OUT! At this point I would just like to point out that after 4 months and several hundreds of practices everybody on the team had become really close and so at this point I was under the assumption me and Oliver were FRIENDS! Ok, back to the flash back:

_I looked up at him, almost shocked. _

"You're fine, Kat," he had said comfortingly. "Bludgers have done worse and you already have had one eye done. One more and you'll be scot-free."

I sighed, biting my lip, scared out of my mind at the thought of Madame Pomphrey practically sticking her wand through my pupil and pleasantly shocked at Oliver's gesture. But the second one was obviously second to the larger and scarier first one.

"Oh," I eventually said, turning back to Madame Pomphrey, "Just hurry up about it."

And that's when I put Oliver's hand in a death grip and gained my undeing fear of the hospital wing.

End flash back.

"Oliver," I said after a while. "that was my second year."

"And?" he asked not catching on.

"That would be this year plus three, then, not two."

"But that's not when I realized I liked you." he rebutted. "I realized I liked you next September."

"What do you mean?" I asked with an eyebrow cocked after a pause. "Then what was that whole holding-my-hand thing?"

"That," Oliver said smirking, "Was one team mate being there for another. I had to get my eyes fixed two years before so I knew how much it hurt."

"Oh," I said, somewhat shocked.

You see, after I was aloud out of that hell hole, aka hospital wing, I told Ange and 'Lic what happened and they both started squealing and things pretty much went down hill from there. It took me 3 MONTHS to convince them we were just friends.

"It was a bit the twin's doing actually," he said after a second, looking upwards as he thought, smiling fondly. "they keep pestering me. Saying that I should just pull you in a broom closet and get it over with."

I think my eyebrows suddenly got lost in my hairline.

Let me explain. You see, now I wouldn't care if Oliver pulled me into a broom closet, even on several occasions. But do have any idea what my 12 year old form would've done under the circumstances? I don't even know. I don't want to know. I do know it would be disastrous.

"That's what I thought," Oliver chuckled. "But know the idea doesn't seem so bad."

I rolled my eyes and sighed laughing lightly. "Ok. That's one question down."

He groaned and to add to his little drama he put his hand on my shoulder.

I really could get used to this teasing thing.

Then he started kissing the base of my neck.

I REALLY could get used to this teasing thing.

"Oliver," I growled half heartedly. I had to keep the whole teasing thing going, it was too much fun to stop!

Be strong Katie. Don't give in. It'll be worth it.

"Alright," he sighed, bring his head back up. He paused for a second. " 'why' was the question right?"

"Yes, Oliver," I said as if I was an impatient mother. " 'why' was the question."

"Well," he started, smiling, "For starts you never cease to make me laugh or smile at the very least, without even trying. You're sarcastic, funny, bright-"

"-except for potions-"

"- you're a great friend: you're a loyal and trustworthy. You couldn't lie to save your life. You one of the best chasers I've ever seen and one of the few that can put up with me during practice, or even during the season. And you're gorgeous," he added softly, raising my chin up (that last little bit had made me look down and blush a bit like every time someone said that.) with his forefinger and thumb. And all my teasing was about to pay off because I knew he was going to kiss me.

"But," he said, our lips practically brushing against each other, started up again. "With all of that, you still have your faults."

I groaned loudly.

Now he was teasing too? That doesn't work! Only one person can do the teasing, not two! It can't possibly work! …oh he's good…

"You bite your lip, you bite your nails," he listed as I put my head on his chest and let my arms hang next to me, giving up as he continued in a serious voice. "You're stubborn, you refuse to buy new quills because your stubborn. You're sarcastic and can have a dry sense of humor. You can't stay serious for long, the longest ever was that match that last four hours. You always have your hair in a bun every time I want to run my hand through it. You always cram and wait for the last second to write an essay. Sometimes you skip meals and all the tutoring in the world couldn't get you an 'O' in potions."

"Are we quite done, now?" I asked, my face still in his chest.

"No, not yet," he said in a somewhat lighter tone. "You're head strong, independent and could get along fine without me-"

"THAT is not true." I said, suddenly snapping my head up and poking his chest.

"Ok, granted. But you're not clingy, you're not without a good sense of humor or a lick of sense. You're bright and sweet without knowing it. You make a boring day fun and your smile is contagious. You're a tomboy and athlete at heart and isn't worried about petty things that have no real value-"

"-so we're phasing back into the good things now?"

"Let me finish," he said. "Every time there is even a slight possibility you could even be slightly agitated with me I can never concentrate in classes, I can't think of new plays and eating and breathing don't seem important anymore. Without even know you have me wrapped around your finger." He paused for a second to either let this all sink in or for my little brain to process all this. "And that," he said, leaning in, and I realized all my teasing was about to pay off, "Is why I choose you over all the other girls in the whole world," said mocking me.

I leaned in smiling, almost beaming, but he kept going.

"And being friends for 4 and a half years doesn't hurt either-"

I had to kiss him before he could day anything else.

Now here some people might say I have less will power than him but the smart people will say I have a bigger heart and it makes sense that I cut him off. Thank you smart people.

For a second I opened one eye, just a bit, and saw that he was smiling faintly as he kissed me back. Hell, I was too so who cared? It's a good thing for crying out loud!

His left arm was wrapped around my waist while his right was running along the length of my back with his fingers spread wide supporting me. Now here I would like to personally thank whoever taught this man to kiss and then I would take a small moment to wonder why on god's green earth did they let him go. The man was teasing me then too. Well, not literally. He would find my bottom lip and move his teeth over it for a second or two meanwhile keeping my hips up against his. And it sent shivers up my spine. That never happens! Do you know how unfair that is? Especially considering that all I was doing was sitting there and enjoying it? Letting my damn manly hands play with his hair simply because they need constant occupying. I did enjoy it though, I will not lie.

Oh, but then along came a spider. Literally.

"Oliver?"

"Mmm?" he asked against my lips.

"There's a spider on my arm."

"Mmmand?"

"I don't like spiders."

"Just swipe it away."

"Er…I REALLY don't like spiders."

He pulled away to look at me. But it was only his torso so our hips were still together, his hands are still around me, so I was unable to move away from the spider on his shoulder.

"Are you afraid of spiders?" he asked, taking one arm off me to brush it off his shoulder.

"Well," I bit my lip, "Not deathly afraid just 'god it's hairy and big and I don't want to touch it' not like them." I explained, slightly ashamed. Do have any idea what it's like to have no fear of a speeding bludger that is no doubt going to hit you but still be 'if'-y about spiders. Not exactly a good feeling.

He let out a small chuckle.

"That's not funny, Oliver Wood," I said, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Yes it is."

"No, no it's not."

"C'mon, think about it for a second," he urged. "We fly fifty feet above the ground, get bombarded and bashed by bludgers, and we're frightened by the smallest things."

I stared blankly at his warm smiling face and really tried to find any remote funniness. There was none.

"No," I said after a while, shaking my head. "There isn't. #1: spiders can be hunormous! And #2: we? What are you afraid of?"

"…jellyfish…" he muttered after a while.

"Jellyfish?" I asked, almost laughing myself.

"Yes jellyfish," he repeated. "There are huge ones in Australia."

I let out a small laugh before giving him a tight hug, "I love you."

He kissed my head, "I love you too-"

"Oh gods, who knows what they've been doing all this time."

I looked around and saw none other than Fred Weasley standing where I had come out before along with his twin Greg - I mean George. Just kidding.

"Less than you and Ange," I said half laughing and have glaring as Oliver dropped his hands. That combination doesn't work too well, hu?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Fred said, waving his hand and brushing the subject off. "Can we get back to the castle?"

"Yeah," George agreed, "Fred's been afraid of thunderstorms since he was little- Ow! What was that for?" he asked as Fred punched his shoulder.

"So can we go?" Fred asked again, choosing to ignore his twin who was currently digging around in his pockets for something that would be efficient payback.

"Alright," Oliver said, lacing his hand in mine, "Don't want you guys staying out here too long, could get sick for the final."

The rest of us groaned s we started back towards the castle.

Damn rain.

Damn spider.

Damn twins.

And above all: damn rain.

But thank you to the person who let Oliver become another fish in the sea for me to catch and officially make him mine. Cliché? Only a bit but it is true.

**Oh god. Writing this chap was like a marathon that never ended. I had no idea how long it was going to be until I wrote it and I pray that I got it somewhat right. I'm not going to lie, starting this off I had no idea what I was going to do, then I felt like some insecurities needed to be surfaced (you know they're fun to toy with) and out popped the 50th, yes 50th (!), chapter. oh, was the flashback alright? for some reason i had an urge just to put one in there.**

**Hope you liked and use the same reviewing system we used last time. If you forgot, go back to the last chap and read the end note. I would write it again but I'm too lazy and I can barely feel my fingers. And since this is a ten page chap, I want LONG reviews please**


	51. Chapter 51

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Raise the roof! Whoot! Whoot!**

**Okz, so I'm a thinking the Quidditch final will be in the next chapter. So basically this will be a weeks worth of nerves for Katie and everybody else. Sorry if I pushed it suddenly onto you guys but I did say it would be the weekend of the 21st. And it will be. So, uh, yeah, that's all I think.**

**oh wait! I'm sorry for the longer-than-usual wait for the update. I had planned to get this up over the weekend but i had a tourney in Albany so-uh, yeah, no could do. sarry about that.**

**May 14, Saturday, before I keel over and go to sleep after Oliver's damn practice.**

it is now physically impossible to talk to Oliver without him going off about the final and screaming about Quidditch.

"WHY CAN'T YOU PASS THE DAMN QUAFFLE RIGHT, SPINNET?"

"WEASLEYS! IF I HAVE TO TELL TO STOP HARASSING MY CHASERS ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD-AND STOP ENCOURAGING THEM JOHNSON!"

"JUST RUN THE GOD DAMN PLAY BELL!"

"YOU HAVE A FIREBOLT FOR A REASON POTTER! USE IT ALREADY AND CATCH THE DAMN SNITCH!"

Do you see what I mean? he's lashing out irrationally- even at Harry who has been practically raised up on a podium for the past three years. It's becoming quite a problem.

And this was only at practice this afternoon. Poor man's losing it.

At these remarks I had slowly pulled my hand down my face. I couldn't take it anymore and by the looks of everybody else on the team, they couldn't either.

"Alright, alright," I said before they could say anything, "I'll go calm him down or something."

"Good luck," they all chorused together.

"Oliver," I said, flying next to him, "You really need to take it down a notch-"

"TAKE IT DOWN A NOTCH? THE FINAL IS IN A WEEK! And I…" he continued to ramble on which only made him more agitated and hyperventilate even more. Who knew it was possible, at the rate he was going it was still a shocker he was able to breath at all. "…you all goofing off! I don't know what to do with you all and-!"

Obviously I had done something drastic and let's just say grabbing him by the ears and giving him a big old kiss was that something drastic.

Well he stopped rambling and I laughed as I went back to Ange and 'Lic who were shocked and happy at the same time.

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR BELL!"

Oh god. I should've realized that wasn't going to keep him sane for long.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Kates, right now I'm glad not to know where Oliver is-"

"-I agree with my twin, I am perfectly happy being as far away as possible from him after that practice."

I laughed at the twins. We were outside after practice, 'Lic and Ange were talking about something under the oak tree while me and the twins were wading in a foot of lake water. The twins were looking for snails so I decided to help them.

"Have you seen Oliver?" I asked 'Lic and Ange, plopping down on the grass next to them having collected enough snails for the twins satisfaction.

"NO!" they both said at the very mention of our dear captain's name.

I laughed as someone sat down behind me, wrapped their arms around me waist and planted a kiss on my neck. "That better be Oliver," I continued to laugh.

"Ah, how did you know?" he chuckled.

"Lucky guess."

"Don't say anything," 'Lic said I guess to Oliver who was about to say something. "Because I swear if it's sappy I'll-"

"Oh sugar-pie-honey-bun who I'll love for ever and ever and ever!" George said in a sing song voice from the lake.

I watched as 'Lic's face went through a rainbow of expressions and finally landed on half heartedly mad at George.

"Sooo…who's sappy now?" I smirked at 'Lic.

She just rolled her eyes at me and started walking towards George, "What do you want now, George?"

"I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" he said, still in a sing song voice.

I heard her groan simply because she knew she was officially head of the sappy department with George as he second in command. Pretty cute actually.

"So you stopped hyperventilating then?" I asked Oliver as Ange started to snore on the grass.

He laughed, "I wasn't hyperventilating….was I?"

"Yes, you were," I said, standing up and looking down at him, "I'm starving, you want to go get some food?" I asked, offering him a hand up after he agreed.

"So was I really hyperventilating?" he asked when we were in the kitchens.

He was sitting at a small table while I made my famous chocolate strawberries. Well, at the time I was just melting the chocolate and making sure it wasn't getting burnt.

"Yup," I laughed, my back was turned to him as I was "cooking"

"I didn't know you could cook," Oliver said, suddenly standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist again.

"I can't," I confessed simply.

"Then what is all this?" he asked, resting his cheek on mine.

"A trick of the trade," I answered. "I'm just trying not to burn the chocolate," it was true, not stop stirring while watching it extensively ensured me of that.

"And what trade is that?" he asked, planting a kiss on my jaw line.

I smiled to myself, considering he couldn't see it. "It's called 'making something to eat without cooking'."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if it's already pre-made and just needs to be heated up, I can make it. If it's a packet you just have to open, add water and heat up, I can make it."

"Oh," he said, understanding, "I get it now."

Well I would write more but nothing else really happened. Basically I finally finished the chocolate covered strawberries, we ate them, we went back to the tower and here I am, every bone in my body aching and throbbing from the damn Quidditch Nazi's practice.**May 15, Monday, Transfig.**

Katie?

yeah?

Is Oliver quite done killing us?

**Yeah, I mean the final is on Saturday- oh my god! The final is on Saturday!**

WHAT!

You two didn't know?

**OUR BOYFRIEND DOESN'T RUN THE TEAM-**

AND TELL US EVERYDAY LIKE YOU!

Calm down, calm down-

CALM DOWN?

**THE FINAL'S ON SATURDAY!**

Guys, we're going to be fiiiiiiiiiiiine-

**FINE?**

Yes, FINE. We're going to be fine, and we're going to win and we'll all be happy because we we're fiiiiiiiiine.

…did that make sense?

**No**

But we will be FINE. I promise.

**Cross your heart?**

And hope to die?

Yes.

**She's telling the truth, she just made an X over her heart.**

'Lic, she never lies.

**I knew that.**

Just make it past Saturday, just make it past Saturday, just make it past Saturday-

She's losing it.

**THE FINAL'S ON SATURDAY!**

**End of charms.**

**The final's on Saturday?**

You didn't know that either, George?

**I don't have Oliver-**

**To tell you everyday, I know.So what's this little pow-wow our dear Kates and my good twin are having without me?**

'OUR Kates'?-

**The final's on Saturday.**

**This Saturday?**

**This Saturday**

**I thought it was next Saturday.**

**Nope, this Saturday.**

**…**

Fred?

**…**

Fred, write something

**I think we're losing him**

**THE FINAL'S ON SATURDAY!**

No, no, he's still here

**After lunch**

"Kates? Kates, you're going to have to eat _something_."

I looked over at Fred, no doubt as white as a ghost (sorry Nick). You see, it had taken me this long for everything to sink in that the fact that my friends had already accepted this morning.

The final.

Was on.

Saturday.

I think I was going into convulsions, hyperventilations, the chills and a cold sweat.

"Kates, eat something," Fred demanded.

I just looked at my food, not able to pick up my sandwich.

"Oh god, she's not going to eat," George said from my other side.

'Lic and Ange gasped from across from me.

"But she never not's eat," 'Lic said, looking concerned and stumbling over her own tongue twister.

"Take cover," Ange said shortly.

"What?" 'Lic asked.

"Take cover."

"Why?"

"The world is going to end shortly."

"Because she's not eatin-Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" 'Lic said, finally understanding what Ange had been trying to convey to her.

"Just take a bite," George said, "Just one little, ittsy, bitsy bite."

"Yeah," Fred agreed enthusiastically, "Baby steps!"

"Yeah guys," Oliver said, suddenly standing behind me.

"Hey," Everyone chorused.

"Hi," was all I could mutter meekly

At that point Oliver must've realized I was just staring blankly at my sandwich and he pulled Fred, who was sitting on my right, off the bench by the back of his collar and took his seat.

"What's wrong, Kat?" he asked softly, obviously concerned.

"The final's on Saturday," I croaked.

"Oh," Oliver sighed, relieved, but he too tensed up at the thought of the final. He rubbed my back, "We'll be fiiiiiiiine."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "because I've believed _that_ every time I've said it today."

Oliver sighed, "C'mon, Kat." he continued to coax me.

"Yeah," 'Lic said, "One big breath."

I took one really BIG breath.

"Better?" everyone asked, almost in unison.

I nodded, "Sorry-about the sarcasm, I mean," I smiled, "Damn snakes are going DOWN!"

Fred and George stood up and started clapping while Ange and 'Lic started 'whoot!'-ing and Oliver beamed.

But in all honestly…I'm still nervous. REALLY nervous. I mean the final's on Saturday for mercy's sake!

**End of potions.**

**Still going into hyperventilations and convulsions?**

I sighed at the note Fred passed me, crumpled it up into a ball and threw it at his head.

"Miss Bell," Snape drawled, suddenly behind me, "Save the horse play for the pitch. 5 points from Griffindor."

"…damn slimy, greasy, son of a bitch snake, what a-" I started to mutter under my breath.

"Don't bother finishing that Bell - another five points from Griffindor."

I slammed my head down on my desk as soon as he walked away to go congratulate Adrian Pucey on his 'fantastic' potion. Hell, mine was better than his and _that's_ saying something.

Damn slimy, greasy, son of a bitch snake, go soak your head Snape.

**May 16, Tuesday, Divination**

"Do either of you see _any_thing in this thing?"

"If I said I saw the Quidditch cup with 'Griffindor' written on it, what would you say?"

"I would say 'knock on wood right this instant'." I said, knocking on the table twice as I said this. Ange and 'Lic shortly followed.

"No, but really, do you see _any_thing?" 'Lic asked, repeating my questions, her nose practically touch the crystal ball, squinting violently and desperately trying to see something.

"No," me and Ange replied dully.

"Me neither," 'Lic said, sitting back and playing with one of her dark loose curls.

Here I would like to point out that 'Lic has to be one of the luckiest people ever. I mean, have you _seen_ her hair? It's always in loose curls that always make her hair look light and bouncy and so nice, and she does _nothing _to it. _Absolutely_ nothing. Damn, I wish my hair could be like that.

But back to this boring class.

"Ok then," I said lazily, taking out my class journal thingy that the old bat makes us keep and one of my stubby quills. "I'm just going to say that I saw the impending death of Marcus Flint when one of his pimples just happened to take up the whole of his face shortly after a troll chased him screaming 'mommy, come back!'." I said, writing this down as I spoke.

"Do all of your entries include people dying?" Ange asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've passed the class this far with them."

"So," 'Lic said, taking out her own journal, "Adrian Pucey will somehow manage to choke on some pumpkin juice right after he tried gargling lemon juice," she said, her quill scratching on her paper.

"Please, 'Lic," Ange said as I groaned.

"What?" she asked, scowling.

"Replace the pumpkin juice with troll snot-"

Ew Ange, ew.

"-And the lemon juice with the grease off Severus Snape's greasy nose and the slime out of his hair," I finished.

"Wow," 'Lic said as she tuned up her journal entry, "We really have got it in for all the snakes."

"Oh yeah."

**May 18, Thursday, after classes.**

"Three more days…just three more days…almost there…be strong Katie…three more days just three more days…three…three days…just three days…almost there…c'mon Bell you got it…just three-"

"Kates?"

"THREE!" I suddenly shrieked.

"Wow," Fred said, sitting down next to me on the couch where I had been sitting there, hugging my knees pathetically having a nerves attack. "you're even worse than Ange."

"You would know, hu?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He laughed and rubbed my back, "You'll be fiiiiiiine."

I just stared at him, "Now you're just mocking me."

"Don't make me get Wood."

"Whatdoes Oliver got to do with anything?"

"Well I think that the fact that I'm both your captain, I think I have a say in things, especially things concerning the final-"

"THREE!" I shrieked, interrupting Oliver who had just walking into the common room. I slapped my hand over my mouth, I really have to stop doing that.

Fred laughed and stood up, "Weeeeeeeell-I'm going to find Ange." and with that he sauntered out the portrait hole.

Oliver chuckled as he took his seat next to me.

Meanwhile I had resumed hugging my legs and staring wide-eyed at the fireless fireplace.

"Kat?"

"THREE!"

Oliver started to chuckle.

"How is this funny?" the last word came out in a bit of a squeak.

"Think about it," he said, "I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous."

"Pfft," I managed to get out, "And since when are you so calm about a match?"

He put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, planting a kiss in my hair, "We WILL be fine, I promise."

I took one deep breath and let it all out in one big sigh. Who knows, maybe we will be fine.

**March 19, Friday, 10- aka right after Oliver made the whole team march up to bed.**

'Who knows, maybe we will be fine.' did I REALLY say that? REALLY? Because that doesn't sound so right at the moment. Because the moment my hands are shaking as I write in this stupid notebook my parents gave to write my teenage thoughts in.I don't think I going to be able to sleep. I have already voiced this to 'Lic and Ange.

"Really, Katie," "Lic groaned, "We'll be fine."

"How are you so sure?"

"We. Have. A. Firebolt." Ange said really slow as we changed into out pajamas. "And. We. Are. The. Best. Team. Ever. End of story."

I sat down on the edge of my bed.

I really didn't have any idea what was wrong with me. I had never been so nervous about anything in my whole life. Hell, last year I practiced with Lance's PROFFESIONAL TEAM for an hour or so and I wasn't shaking at all. But here I am send readings of the rector scale.

I guess I should try and get some sleep. Ange and 'Lic both volunteered to knock me out if need be. I REALLY hope it doesn't come to that-we are chasers for a reason.

**Ok, I wanted to speed this chap up a bit because I'm promising to give you an awesome chapter next time around. I promise. And sorry for giving you some crappy fluff, there will be much more and better fluff in the next chap and all that jazz you all like to hear. And Katie will gain her composure.**

**Now, for the reviews, this time around I won't be TOO picky. But I would just like to say that I love long reviews with a quote from the chap and reason why or why not you did not like it. I'm just saying ((HINT HINT, NUDGE NUDGE)) and the longer the review the faster the update!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Oh my god! So many great reviews!**

**I insert big, overwhelming heart here my reviewers!**

**But now I have to blow you all away in this chapter which is THE FINAL. Yeah I know, all my rambling in the chap lead up to this point. So expect the main line of the final from what you've read but be sure to look out for those special little tid-bits I shall be adding and making my own.**

**March 20, Saturday, 6:15 am aka, just four hours before the (gulp) final.**

So you're probably wondering why I'm up at such an ungodly hour on such a nerve racking day. Yes, the day of the final, gah! Well it all started at about 2 in the morning where I had finally started to drift off to sleep.

"Kat…" someone said softly in a low voice. I ignored them, I had been lying in bed awake for the past four hours and when sleep finally comes knocking on your door, you are more than welcome to forget everything else and focus on getting it to come in and stay a while, "Kat?….please?"

"Wha'?" I asked groggily, shifting my covers so they were around my shoulders even more. I was on my side, my back to whoever was talking to me.

"It's Oliver."

"So wha'?"

I told you sleep was important.

"Um, this is going to sound weird-but, er…would you mind if I-uh-slept with you tonight?"

"WHAT?"

Obviously he had my full attention at that point.

I had flipped over onto my back, propping myself up on my elbows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Bell," he smiled lopsidedly. Then he started to scratch the back of his head, "It's just that, I-well-I can't get to sleep and I, er, thought, well-uh-could I?"

The fact that he had started to trip over his words and that his hair was more messed up than normal from no doubt trying to go to sleep, tossing and turning and the fact that if he didn't get any sleep we were screwed, lead me to giving in.

"One word to either of them," I said, jerking my head in my teammates snoring direction, "and heads will roll."

"Fair enough," he agreed.

So I scotched over and he climbed. And that was awkward, let me tell you. On minute I was trying to get some sleep, tossing and turning by myself and next Oliver is sleeping with me (god that sounds weird) with am arm wrapped around my waist holding my close up against him. And don't get me wrong, he is very comfy and I love him very much, but you understand the awkwardness, don't you? I mean, my four poster bed has two pillows, I sleep double pillowed so I had to fork one over to Oliver, not cool.

"Kat…?" he asked after a while, practically whispering in my ear, "What do you think?"

I rolled over so I was facing him, his arm never leaving it's place around my waist while his other was underneath the pillows.

"We. Are. Going. To. Win," I said, and quickly tapped his head twice. "Knock on Wood."

I saw him smile, I knew that would do it.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, suddenly holding me even closer.

"How often do I lie?"

"Just short of never."

"And how often do I get away with it?"

"Never."

"Good," I concluded, "So when I say we are going to win-we ARE going to win." I stated firmly and surely. Not anywhere near knowing where all this confidence came from.

"Thanks Kat," he whispered.

"Eh," I smiled, "That's what I'm here for."

He smiled back before kissing me. You have got to love him. And if you don't, we're getting your help shortly and just sit still while we put this nice white jacket with locks and stuff on you.

Eventually we fell asleep, thank god. He was on his side hugging me while my head was nestled in his chest. But he left like 15 minutes ago.

"Wha'? where are you doing?" I asked as he started to shift around a quarter to six.

"I have to go," he said, settling back down for just a second.

"No you don't," I said, grabbing the white tee shirt he was wearing around the waist and nestling back into him. God he is comfortable.

"But I have to Kat," he persisted, but relaxing again.

"No you don't," I repeated, my eyes still closed. "Just stay a little bit longer.

"I don't even want to know what would happen if your kind roomies woke up right now and the final's in four hours."

"I don't care, leave in four hours then," I moaned, still refusing to let him go.

"We have to eat and get ready though."

"So scratch four hours and how about 3 hours and 55 minutes?"

"Ka-at."

"No."

"Kat."

"I said no."

"Please Kat?"

"It's still a no."

He started to chuckle and wrapped his arms around me again. "But I really have to go back to my dorm."

"Why do I think that you don't believe that?"

"Because I don't want to," he said, placing a kiss on my hair line and I sighed contently, "But I do have to."

"Fine," I said, sitting up, "But you didn't have to wake me up too."

Sure I said that more harshly then I should've but he just took two very important things away from me: sleep and a very comfy spot to sleep. And three if you want to count Oliver.

"Sorry about that," Oliver said, sitting down behind me and letting me rest against him like that one time before Quidditch practice (FINAL!). "Why don't you try and get back to sleep?"

"I would," I sighed, "If it was any other day but as you kindly reminded me the final," I felt him go tense at the 'f' word, "is in four hours and there is no chance in hell I'll be able to sleep with that rampaging through my mind."

"Sorry," he said sympathetically again, "But try, will you?"

"I'll try," I moaned.

"I love you," he said, placing a kiss on my hair line.

"I love you more," I grinned.

"Not possible."

"Highly doubtful."

"No, not really."

"Impossible."

"Happened."

"But I'm ahead."

"But I'm winning."

"Bu-…but that makes no sense."

"Think about it," he said, planting another kiss, this time on my temple and getting up.

"So now you left me high and dry, practically sleepless with something to think about?" I asked as he wandered over towards the dorm door, "Real nice."

I fell back into my pillows as he let out a soft chuckle and left.

**March 21, Sunday, practically 4 am**

Oh.

My.

GOD!

We won.

We won the final.

We won the Quidditch Cup.

WE WON THE CUP!

Most freaking, amazing, fantastic, wonderful, glorious, happiest, jump-up-and-down-several-times-over, unbelievable, can't-believe-it-happened day EVER! And yes, I could keep going with the adjectives but I've got to get to the point sooner or later.

"You up too, Katie?" Ange said as I came out of the bathroom not 20 minutes after Oliver left. 'Lic was just coming out of her own groggy stupor as well.

"Yeah," I said, my voice not faltering or shaking at all.

"My god," 'Lic said, barely able to utter her words, "The final's in 4 hours."  
"Almost three now," I said, glancing at my watch which said 6:52

Ange let out a cry, no doubt from nerves and 'Lic groaned inwardly.

"C'mon you guys," I said, somehow smiling. "We're going to win."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have complete confidence in everyone on our team," I said, wondering if a pep talk was on the verge of escaping my lips. "We've worked _too_ hard and _too_ long, _too_ many hours on _that_ pitch, being ordered around by a Quidditch Nazi _to lose _out there _today_. We _already_ cashed in on our loss against Hufflepuff and I won't let _that_ happen again against Slytherin in three hours-even if I have to play every god damn position on my own-you've seen me whack a bludger, _don't think for one second _that I can't pull it off," this got a faint smile out of all of them as I wondered where the hell I was getting this Oliver-given pep talk, at 7 in the morning no less. "Now get your stuff on, we'll go get some breakfast and after that-we're going to kick those snake's asses so hard they're going to wonder if it was a bludger that hit them _that_ hard."

And with new enthusiasm, we got dressed, and went down to go get some breakfast where Oliver was forcing everyone to eat but not chewing on anything himself. So I did what every good friend/teammate/girlfriend would do.

"Ka-ah-at!"

"Chew and swallow that toast right down."

He gulped down the toast I had literally shoved in his mouth shortly followed by the orange juice.

"Kat-what?-no! I don't want eggs-Kat! Will you sto-"

"You have to eat something."

He rolled his eyes and was suddenly staring intently at Harry.

"He knows to wait until we're 50 points-" I started.

"Potter! _EAT_!"

Harry smiled at me as I rolled my eyes. "How about you finish your eggs and I'll take a stab at the oatmeal."

"Fair enough."

Harry did eat though, but Oliver can't pretend that he didn't drop his eggs on the floor by accident. No one's hand can slip that much.

"Okay-no wind to speak of-sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it," Oliver said as he paced the field in front of us, not ten minutes before the game was due to start.

"Yeah, you've got to watch out for that sun," Fred muttered.

"You never know when it's going to light up," George added in the same fashion.

Me, 'Lic and Ange were barely able to stifle a small laugh but either Oliver didn't hear them or chose to ignore them.

"-ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff-" Oliver continued, now studying the grass and dirt rather than the sky. "Locker rooms," he said as the front doors of the school opened and all the students made their way to the pitch and it seemed like in no time Oliver was ushering us out into the field.

"We're going to do great guys," he said tensely, almost hoarsely as he held the locker room door open for each of us, "Just fly you're best."

"Oliver," I said as I came out, I was the last one, "Calm down."

"Calm down?" he repeated, he seemed slightly jumpy. Ok, maybe more than slightly. "Why would I need to calm down-I'm fine!"

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "You're practically jumping out of your robes. Try taking one big deep breath," I added happily. Or as happy as I could muster. "We are going to win," I said as we walked towards the entrance where we always fly out onto the pitch from, Oliver letting out his breath.

"It's a good thing you never lie," he said, giving me a small grin as the banner in front of us was lifted and we flew out into the pitch.

I beamed at all of the Griffindor supporting banners (a bunch of "GO GRIFFINDOR" and 'LIONS FOR THE CUP!" ones) and that littered the stands as Lee commentated us in.

"And here are the Griffindors!" Lee yelled into the magic mic. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years-" I beamed at our new found title as the Slytherins booed at one end of the field. "And here comes the Slytherin tea, led by Captain Flint-" scum bag, sorry couldn't resist, "He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill-"

The Slytherins continued to boo and I glanced over to Ange and 'Lic who were nodding in agreement along with me. Scumbag-Flint had put together a rather hulky team. Malfoy was the smallest one there. But size never made any difference to us though.

I swear, Oliver and Flint were trying to break off each other's fingers when Madame Hooch made them shake hands. If it wasn't so serious I would've laughed. But I allowed myself a fleeting smile.

Soon after Madame blew her whistle for us to mount and kickoff, it was easy to tell that this would be the dirtiest game in Hogwarts history. I don't even think I could tally up all the fouls.

"And it's Griffindor in possession," Lee said after 'Lic came up with the quaffle after the toss. "Alicia Spinnet of Griffindor with the quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good Alicia! Argh, no -Quaffle intercepted by Warrington," I screamed out 'WHAT?' at this as Warrington had tried to kick me off my broom as he intercepted the quaffle, I was slightly confused on wither or not we were calling fouls today, "Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field- WHAM!- nice bludger work there by Fre-George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by-Bell! Griffindor back in possession-Bell passes it off to Johnson, come on Angelina-nice swerve around Montague-_duck, Angelina, that's a bludger-_ SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRIFFINDOR!"

And that's when the game got dirty. Flint slammed into Angelina after her usual I'm-punching-the-air-because-I-just-got-a-goal-go-me.

"Sorry, sorry," Flint said as everyone booed, "didn't see her!"

"Didn't see her my ass…" I muttered to myself. I was going to get him back myself but Fred beat me to it. You see, Fred kinda hit Flint in the back of the head with his bat. No, not a bludger, his bat. I sent a lopsided smile at Fred as Madame blew her whistle and Flint's nose started to bleed all over his slimy green robes.

Both teams got a penalty shot. 'Lic got hers through but of course Oliver saved his.

"'Course, Wood's a superb keeper!" Lee said as Flint waited for Madame's whistle for Flint to take his shot. "Superb! Very difficult to pass-very difficult indeed-YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

Of course Lee because it is very difficult indeed to pass him.

Oliver passed to quaffle off to 'Lic with a look-at-me-I-did-it-now-I'm-all-proud-of-myself smile plastered on his face as the three of us streaked down the field.

"Griffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession-No!- Griffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell-" oh yeah, go me, "Katie Bell for Griffindor with the quaffle, she's streaking up the field-THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

No, that was a dozy. Out of nowhere Montague had swerved in front of me and I could've gotten away too if he went for the quaffle rather than my head and sent me into an aerial cartwheel. Sure, I managed to stay on my broom but I also lost the quaffle.

"C'MON MADAME!" Ange screamed over the crowd.

"BLOW THE WHISTLE!" 'Lic added just as disgruntled and Madame finally blew the whistle.

And after a second of forcing myself to see straight and put my head back on right I took my penalty shoot and it sailed through courtesy of the Nazi's back breaking work.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU, DIRTY, CHEATING-"

Truer words were never spoken.

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-!"

Apparently McGonagall and I weren't on the same page.

"I'm just telling it like it is, Professor!"

The game went on and at one point I saw the two Slytherin beaters crash into each other. Confused by Flint's odd tactics, I shrugged it off and continued down the field.

"Ha haaa!" Lee yelled as the beaters untangled themselves from each other, holding their heads, "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Griffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle-Flint alongside her-poke him in the eye Angelina!-it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke-oh no-Flint in possession, Flint flying toward Griffindor toward the Griffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save-!"

But damn Flint scored. I sent Oliver a just-shrug-it-off crooked grin as the Slytherins cheered and Lee swore- "You God damn son of a bitches-sorry, professor, sorry," Lee said so quickly after his mouthing off that I doubt McGonagall had yet to say something. "Won't happen again! Soooooooooo, Griffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Griffindor in possession and-and what the hell is that?"

I had signaled to Ange and 'Lic to do that tornado-play-thingy-that-we-never-really-properly-named and it went perfectly, I figured Oliver needed some cheering up after that shot I knew he could've gotten-not that I worry about things like that though... The keeper had no idea what was going on-he was looking at 'Lic as I casually sent it through on his other side with not recognition by him. It was pretty funny. I laughed as Fred and George had high-fived each other with their bats and Oliver punched the air down the field while the three of us congratulated each other with huge smiles.

But after that, things got even dirtier. 'Lic got hit in the head by Bole's bat, him claiming that her dark haired heard was a bludger with a ponytail or something like that. And then George elbowed Bole in the face for no doubt 'messing with his girl', actually sweet if you think about it. Each team got a penalty shot, and as a superb keeper who is very difficult to pass (never going to let Lee live that down, especially the voice he put on it) saved the goal while the Slytherin keeper is obviously much easier to get by. So by then the score was forty-ten, us in the lead and after I scored shortly after it was fifty-ten.

And in fear of me getting knocked off my broom or something the twins were circling me with their bats raised like vultures.

"Guys, I'm fine," I said firmly to the two of them.

"Not taking chances," George replied.

"Just go watch everyone else-"

But by then both Slytherin beaters had pelted both bludgers straight at Oliver. They got him right in the stomach, one after the other and he rolled over in the air, trying to catch his breath back after all the wind in his body had been knocked out of him. How the man actually stayed on his broom is still a mystery to me.

"WHAT _IS_ THIS?" I screamed as Oliver regained his composure, "PLAY DIRTY DAY?" the twins stared at me, "WELL IT TAKES _TWO_ TO TANGO, _BUSTER_!" I waved my hands in the air, going down field where Ange was taking the penalty shot for Oliver.

Ange made the shot and we were up sixty-ten. After that Fred had pelted a bludger at Warrington who dropped the quaffle which practically landed in 'Lic's hands. Adrian Pucey was marking her closely and I feed my large need for retaliation by swooping down on him. Literally. I had came from above Alicia and bashed down onto Pucey with my shoulder. And guess what? It was all legal, no matter how long Pucey screamed about it (as 'Lic made another goal: 70-10), it was clean. THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! And not to mention the fouls that were actual fouls that Madame didn't see. Like: punching Flint in the face, elbowing Montague in the stomach so hard he doubled over and Madame thought he was sick, and let's please not forget almost castrating Flint (like I had promised) that one time I was blocking him with the nose of my broom. So new rule: it's only illegal if Madame catches you.

Meanwhile the whole Griffindor supporting crowd was screaming hysterics and I won't be surprised if three houses wake up tomorrow with laryngitis. We were up by 60, if Harry caught the snitch now, we had the cup. I turned and looked at Harry to see the most ridiculous thing. Harry, reaching for the snitch which was not twenty feet above him (I was going to scream with joy at winning) and then Malfoy hurtling himself onto Harry's broom, causing the snitch to get away.

I think everybody swore to the high heavens at that moment in time.

Especially Lee.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" I saw him dancing away from McGonagall who was swearing herself, I saw, "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING SON OF A BITCH AND A BASTARD!"

I almost laughed but that thought went away as 'Lic missed her penalty shoot.

"I was just so mad…" she said, obviously disappointed at herself.

"Don't worry about it," I said, encouragingly, giving her a strong pat on the back "We'll get it right back. I know it."

She smiled and we went back down the field. But the Slytherins seemed to be fueled by Malfoy's damn foul!

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading fro goal-Montague scores-" Lee groaned along with the rest of the crowd. "70-20 to Griffindor…Angelina Johnson gets the quaffle for Griffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"

I was cheering her on herself, not 5 brooms lengths behind her. But then I realized every single Slytherin player was heading towards her, even the keeper, just to block her.

"ANGE! HEADS UP!" I screamed.

I don't know if she actually heard me but practically-my-brother Harry came streaking out of no where and scattered all of them for her to score. That child is a god send!

Or so I thought as he skidded to a halt right at the base of the stands until I saw Malfoy pelting down the field with the snitch not far ahead of him.

"HARRY!" I screamed, he snapped his head towards me and I pointed without looking, "GO!"

I would like to say one thing before I go into excruciating detail on how he caught the snitch.

That Firebolt is FAST!

It went from nothing to about a bagillion miles and hour in two seconds flat. now to the good part.

"HARRY GO!" me, Ange and 'Lic screamed, urging him on as he laid flat on his broom-somehow they ended up on either side of me.

Harry got more and more level with Malfoy who had his arm stretched out to catch the snitch. Harry took both hands off his broom, swatted Malfoy's hands away and caught the snitch.

"Oh. My GOD!" I cried out first "WE WON!"

"EEEEEEEE!" 'Lic squealed as well as Ange howled (yes, howled) with joy and I threw the quaffle straight up in the air as we pelted towards Harry along with the twins.

We were all hugging each other and I saw Oliver streak down the field towards us with his arms held open, all teary eyed, towards us. I think he was strangling Harry as he practically sobbed into the poor kid's shoulder. Somewhere in the crowd I saw a huge flash as we yelled our self hoarse and sank to the ground in a many tangled armed hug.

After that everyone in the stands who was clad in scarlet poured onto the pitch. I couldn't tell you how many people slapped me on the back. Honestly, all I remember was running up to Oliver, jumping on him so my legs were wrapped around his waist and kissing him.

"Oliver Wood," I said, looking at his teary face after I slid off him, "are you crying?"

"No," he shook his head, tears rolling down his beaming face. "Are you?"

"No," I shook my own head as he wiped a tear away with one of his thumbs.

I practically threw myself on him as I kissed him, my arms around his neck. People around us were 'ooooooooooooooooooh'-ing but who gives a damn?

"Oi Wood!" someone said, grabbing Oliver by the back of his robe and pulling him away from me. "C'mon, let's go get that dman cup already!" Ange said.

Me and Professor McGonagall weren't the only ones crying along with Oliver as he passed the cup to Harry who lifted that blessed silver thing up.

After that all seven of us were instantly lifted up onto everyone's shoulders and carried up to the common room where a party instantly began. Instantly.

"Excellent job, Bell!"

"Way to cap the season off!"

"Knew you'd get them snakes Katie!"

"Here-Here!"

"Jeez, guys," I said, winding my way around the packed common room with a butterbeer in one hand and my broom with my pads strapped on it, in the other, "Thanks a bunch. But it was a team effort, you know-couldn't do it without them!"

When have I ever received so much attention you might ask?

The answer?

N-e-ver.

"KATES!"

I instantly found myself in a twin sandwich and I was in the middle.

"Ugh-guys!" I groaned, trying to keep my butterbeer upright and my broom from snapping in half. "C'mon, leggo!"

"Of our favorite chaser?" George asked.

"Don't you two have girlfriends?"

"Good point," they both said, letting go at the same time.

"Oi! Katie!" Ange screamed from the couch, twisting and craning her neck so she could see me. I was somewhat behind the couch. "Where's out freaking-Scottish-kilt-wearing-son-of-a-bitch-captain Oliver?"

I took a quick scan of the common room. "I have no idea."

"Well that's nothing new!" I heard 'Lic yell from next to Ange on the couch. "by the way," she added, turning around too, "Could you throw my broom in our dorm?"

Before I could answer the two of them both tossed me their brooms which also had their pads strapped on them.

"Well since you gave me so many choices…" I laughed before running up to our dorm and putting our brooms on my bed. "now where the hell is Oliver?" I muttered to myself, scanning the common room again as I came down the stairs.

"check his dorm," someone said quickly from my left.

I looked where the voice came from and realized it was Percy who was currently lip-locked with Penelope next to the staircase I was standing at the bottom of. I shuddered before walking by to get to Oliver's dorm. "Oh, and Percival?" I said as I walked by. He opened one eye to look at me and I gave him and exaggerated thumbs up and fake smile.

He glared at me with one eye over his glasses as I walked away and up the boys dorm stairs.

"Oliver?" I asked, knocking on his dorm door and opening it slightly. "You in here?" I peeked my head inside.

Thank god he was there-otherwise I would've lost complete track of him. Not like that's new or anything though.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, still clad in complete uniform without pads like me, and had his head in his hands which was propped up on his knees.

"Ol'?" I asked, concerned, shutting the door not-quite-all-the-way behind me. "Are you-are you oka-"

Within those three seconds he had took three long strides from his bed to where I was standing in front of the door and pressed his lips against mine, pulling my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I smiled faintly against his lips as he shut the door behind me and pushed my back flat up against it as I heard the handle's lock click into place. He pushed my long scarlet robe off my shoulders, leaving me in the rugby shirt, pants and shoes, while keeping his lips on mine and grinding his hips lightly against mine. And of course I returned the favor. And then without breaking the connection, I somehow ended up beneath him on his bed.

"Kat," he said, breaking apart, positively beaming from ear to ear and eyes shining, his voice dry from screaming himself hoarse earlier, "We won."

"I noticed," I giggled.

Wait a second.

I _giggled_?

_GIGGLED_?

I slapped my hand over my mouth before I giggled again.

"Did you giggle?" Oliver chuckled.

I shook my head furiously.

"I think you did," he said, grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I never giggle," I pointed out, still shaking my head.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured against my lips, kissing me again.

And he sent shivers up my spine as he pressed his finger against my stomach beneath my rugby shirt. It was like a spine-shivering massage as his thumbs traced circles, pressing hard then soft, hard then soft, all in these circles on the sides of my stomach. It. Was not. Fair. So I had to get him back. I slid my hand down the back of his shirt and I lightly pressed down on each bump of his vertebra. Starting from the base of his neck to as far as I could reach. His chest rumbled in a growl and I smiled for finally being able to do something to him.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO IN THERE!" Someone who sounded very much like George Weasley screamed, banging on the door.

"Of course they're in there!" someone else who just might be Fred said after what was no doubt a thump on his twin's head.

Oliver and I broke apart to look at the door for a moment.

"Maybe they'll go away?" I suggested hopefully.

"I CAN HEAR YOU KATHERINE ANN BELL!"

"STOP SNOGGING OUR CAPTAIN AND GET OUT HERE!" so I guess 'Lic had followed George up.

"Ugh…"I groaned. "HE STARTED IT!" Oliver looked down at me quizzically, "Well you did."

"HURRY UP!" god, the collection of the people outside the door just keeps growing.

Oliver and I both groaned as we got up and straightened up.  
"HURRY!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to find Ange, 'Lic, George, Fred and even Harry in the doorway. "Do you want something?"

"Come downstairs!" they all said, pulling me and Oliver downstairs.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular," Harry said.

"We just couldn't imagine you snogging our captain for another minute," 'Lic offered up.

"Because that was exactly what you were doing," Ange finished.

"Pfft-ugh…err-He started it!"

"It takes two to tango!" Oliver called from behind me.

"True enough, but you DID start it."

Now, to the party in the common room. It. Was. The best. Ever! I have never seen so much candy and butterbeer in my whole life. Obviously it was just starting when I was down there before. And it lasted for-e-ver! No really, it did! Ok, so maybe until at least three in the morning isn't forever…but if felt pretty damn close.

"Not that I am not happy about winning the cup," McGonagall had said when she marched into the common room, clad in sleeping gown, night cap, bathrobe, slippers and all in the early morning, "But sleep certainly sounds like a good idea, don't you agree?"

"No…" someone muttered.

"HERE HERE!" Fred said, suddenly jumping on the couch and chugging his butterbeer after a slight toast.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall groaned, "Please spare me-"

"NO!"

"Don't make me give you detention, Darson." McGonagall said tiredly. Apparently Darson decided to shut up. "Very good." she continued. "I'm going to need my rest for when I'm going to have a little chat with Severus and I suggest you all do the same."

We all groaned as we trudged up the stairs to our dorms.

I got into my pajamas and was about to fall asleep when Ange and 'Lic jumped on me.

"Oi vey," I groaned beneath them, "What do you two want?"

"WE WON!" they squealed.

Oh god…

**Ok peoples! That's the big chapter! I hope you all loved it! And since I know you all loved it-I need long reviews! This was a freaking long chapter (even if I wasn't so sure how to end it there…but katie's pep talk, don't even ASK where that came from) and I expect reviews from EVERYONE! Even the people that only review once every five chapters-you ALL HAVE TO REVIEW FOR THIS ONE! Ok? And same thing as last time: long and with a quote! Now go press that damn periwinkle button and give me a LONG review!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Jeez I love you all! I just have to clear a few things up:**

**#1) you all seemed to think that the last chapter was THE LAST chapter. Which it obviously wasn't because I _am_ writing this. I promise I will give you a heads up when the end is coming up-which will be the day Oliver graduates which is a decently long time, so no worries.**

**#2) jeez, I write one little scene and half of you go all haywire on me. Guys, this is rated TEEN not MATURE. Now say it with me: TEEN. And I can barely keep up with the current rating with my rare and mild cursing. So get your minds out of the gutters you silly, silly, reviewers.**

**May 21, Sunday, noon**

Well, all seven of us are in the most euphoriatic state ever visited by man kind. We have absolutely no idea what to do with ourselves but write letters to every household in our families telling them in excruciating detail how we won. Honestly, that's all we've been doing: lazing around under the oak tree by the lake, writing letters and basking the in the glory that our back breaking work finally paid off to. And not to mention that we keep repeating what happened, over, and over, and over and over again. In our heads, I think the game is still going on.

**May 22, Monday, Transfiguration**

Ok. So you know the deal. Yup, after FOUR of back breaking work, we have finally won the Quidditch Cup. And no, the euphoria probably will not wear off for a good month. And do you know what else? The seven of us, are considered in every room through out the castle…well, with the exception of the Slytherin common room I suppose. But that's such an unimportant spot on in the castle so I really don't give a damn. 

"Hey, Katie? You got a quill I could borrow? I've got a charms test."

"Er, yeah, just gimme a second-Jeez Ol'!" I laughed the last bit. within the two seconds I had taken to stop in the hall during the class switch between Charms and transfiguration to lend Roger Davies a quill, Oliver had ambushed me.

I was just minding my business, rummaging through my bag, trying to find a quill when Oliver came from behind me, quite out of no where, wrapping his arms around my waist and nestling his mouth and nose into my right collar bone from behind.

"Hey Wood."

"How you doing these days, Roger?"

"Eh, got a charms test. How 'bout you?"

"No complaints."

"Here you go, Roger," I said, giving him one of my better (aka, longer) quills as he laughed.

"Thanks, Bell," he said thankfully, "And congratulations again!" he called over his shoulder as he walked towards his class.

Now if only I could get to mine on time. That would be a plus.

But since we are talking about me here and my normal day luck ran out years ago, the bell rang and the few students left in the hall sprinted to their classes. Except me.

"Oliver? Oliver, you know I have McGonagall now."

"And?" he murmured into my collar bone, still holding me close to him.

"Aaand it's McGonagall."

"So cut."

"It's McGonagall and I know you have DADA."

"What's your point?"

I sighed half-heartedly, "Oliver…"

Not that I didn't enjoy him holding me so my back was flush up against him or that he was planting kisses on the base of neck but we are talking about McGonagall here! I know he's never been happier and that he would stare at the cup that officially has his name along with ours on it for ages but c'mon Oliver. We're talking about McGonagall here! She's the freaking headmistress!

"Oliver….I really have to get to class…"

"Do you have to?"

He was swaying side to side slightly.

Damn him.

"Yeeees."

Damn classes.

"Please don't."

Damn him.

"But it's transfig."

Damn classes.

"But you're good in that class."

Damn him.

"What's your point?"

Damn class.

"You don't need to go."

OH DAMN HIM!

I slumped a bit, "Oliver, I can't cut. And now I'm really late." somehow I managed to squirm out of his arms. That took a lot of will power.

Oliver moaned as I gave him an apologetic smile.

I almost forgot how good he made the school uniform look. He was just wearing the Dockers, buttoned shirt and gray vest with his tie loosened and his hair was messy as always. And he was giving me those big brown eyes with his shoulders dropped, an attempt to make me stay.

"Oh, c'mon," I said, giving him a hug and wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're going to see me at lunch."

"But I'm going to miss you," he said, mocking a little kids voice on they're first day of kindergarten, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Jeez Ol', it's only like three periods," I laughed.

"But you could-"

"-I'm not cutting," I said firmly, giving him a kiss. "Now I really have to get to class," I added once we broke apart.

"Alright," he sighed exasperatedly. "I guess I'll try and survive for three more periods Kat-less."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," I laughed, heading towards my certain doom.

"Miss Bell, how nice of you to show up," McGonagall said as I slinked in and sat next to 'Lic.

"I'm sorry, Professor," I gave her an apologetic smile as I took out my books.  
Funny though, I didn't get detention or points deducted. Oh wait, that's right, I'm a god. That's what I though. Oh snap!

Ok, I admit it. I have been owling back and forth to my cousin Joe (you remember him, at the ball, remember? Long curly brown hair and brown eyes) who goes to that Italian wizarding school (the one my grandma wanted me to go to) for a week or so and apparently he's taken a liking to American slang. Honestly though, every letter I get from him starts with 'waaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuup gurl-cuz?'. I love him and all but there **is** a limit Joe.

**After dinner**

"Jesus, Joe!" I laughed after classes as I read Joe's most recent letter.I was sitting on the couch in the common room wearing a pair of jeans, one of the Quidditch warm up tee's and barefoot. Oh, and for a change I had my hair in pigtail braids and I was wearing a scarlet Griffindor cap that had a gold lion on it (obviously). I have no idea what urged me to wear pigtail braids and a baseball hat because normally I look terrible in both but it seemed to work with my random spur of Griffindor pride.

And Joe's letter, was hysterical.

To the only member in our oversized family who can understand my school troubles: Katherine Ann Bell,

You sometimes I think you are the only one who ever understands me, gurl-cuz.

Try to tell something to mom: 'just do your homework-and you BETTER get good grades! Your OWLS were NOT up to par last year!'. And you know how her voice gets all whiny and high pitched.

try and tell something to dad: 'I'm suuuuuure you'll be fiiiiiiine…just do what your mother says.' Thanks for that Fatherly wise advice, pops.

Lance: 'Joe, you should know by now that if it's not Quidditch…I have no clue.' what a great older cuz, lemme tell you that.

No offense, but how come Lance is such a dud? He's your brother, do something about it!

_but I guess I should tell you the real reason for pestering the whole of our family with letters and owls: there is this one whack witch who will not leave me alone for the life of me. _

_Everything was freaking fine. We were friends. We hung out after my Quidditch practice. She explained transfig. to me. We laughed with the rest of our friends. Next thing I know it's 'Joe this' and 'Joe that' and 'Joe! Come over here!' I've tried shaking her off. I've tried hiding. I've tried being really annoying-which is not TOO hard for me. But she keeps following me!_

_Katie: I need your help!_

_Oh, and the random American slang phrase of the letter: sup home fry?_

_King of 'god help me get rid of Camellia!' and your fav boi-cuz,_

_Joseph Ricardo Rizzatti_

_Aka: Joe_

I don't know why, but I found this particularly funny. Poor Joe, he's finally getting some unwanted attention from the Italian witches and he has no idea what to do with himself. He's probably pulling out his curly hair. Not that he hasn't had girlfriends or something-he has. But they've always been nice and cot clingy or anything, but this one is obviously getting on his nerves. It's actually quite fun to watch (read) Joe lose it.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked, sitting down so he was behind me and holding me close to him so my back was flush against his chest again.

"Joe," I said through light laughs, letting him read the letter Joe sent me.

"Joe your cousin-oh wait, your 'boi-cuz'?" he asked, repeating what Joe had wrote.

"The one and only," I laughed.

"…American slang?" he chuckled, reading over the letter.

"Yeah," I continued to laugh lightly, leaning back against him more, "Go figure."

"Hey, Captain," Fred and George said as they bounded in.

"Ooooooooh waaaaaaaaaait," Fred said, obviously realizing something, "He can't boss us around anymore-"

"-which means 'captain rights' just flew out the window," George said triumphantly.

"Sooooooooo," Fred said, innocently, "_Ollie_, how's things?"

"Ollie?" Oliver asked. "you two haven't called me that for-"

"-Two years," they chorused. "we know."

"But we figured we better get some mileage out of it," Fred started.

"Seeing as your leaving at the end of the year," his twin finished.

Ouch. That hit home. Nice to remind me guys, very nice. Everything was hunky-dory until they came in and practically shouted the G word. And the whole castle knows that _that_ word is just as touchy to me as 'OWLS' is.

I sighed as the two of them bounded to their dorms.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Nothing," I said, not sounding convincing at all as I shook my head.

"Ka-at."

"Woodsie-kinns?"

"Where are all these nicknames coming from?" he asked exasperatedly, flopping down so that he was laying down.

"Quidditch seasons past?" I supplied, moving around so that I was laying on top of him.

"Must be," he chuckled with a sigh, putting his hands on my waist.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to the sigh.

"Nothing," he sighed again.

"Ok, something is definitely wrong," I concluded.

"What makes you think that?" he asked with his brow furrowed.

"You just sighed twice in 10 seconds," I stated quite bluntly, "Something is wrong."

"It's just that, that," he searched for words. "the only way I'll be able to talk to you next year is the same way your cousin is now."

"What do you-? Oooohhhhhhhh," I said, finally understanding. "It's not so bad- as long as I get one everyday of my school life I think I'll be able to manage," I smiled, "And see you every weekend at Hogsmeade." he looked at me critically at my demands and I poked him in the chest once or twice, "Hey, you choose this relationship too, buddy."

He laughed at this, and I have no idea why.

"I know," his laugh dying down, "And I wouldn't trade it for any other."

I smile as he pulled me down to him and kissed me.

"How many times do we have to tell them that there are first years running around?"

"More than your current record," I smiled cheekily, looking up at Ange and 'Lic as me and Oliver sat up. "And they're upstairs before you ask," it was true, both of them had their mouths open, about to talk. But they closed them and smiled before going to find Fred and George.

Yes, I can read my friends like a book just as easily as they can read me.

Oh snap.

Take that.

Booyah.

Joe has really got to stop telling me more American slang.

**May 23, Tuesday, 7:30 pm**

How the twins managed to survive school this far I will never know.

"Where have to two been?" Oliver asked as the twins came into the common room after not showing up for dinner.

"Oh, we had detention," Fred said smiling.

"You see," George said with an identical smile, "Without your constant threats, we have more leeway with our lives."

"What do you mean by _that_?" 'Lic asked from the couch, looking up from her book.

Me, Oliver, 'Lic and Ange were all sitting around in the common room when the twins bounded in. Oliver was sitting in one of the arm chairs as I leaned against his legs from the floor as I tried to beat Ange, who was sitting at one end of the coffee table, at a game of chess and 'Lic was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"It's your turn Katie-Yeeeeeeaaaaah," Ange agreed, looking up from our game "What _do_ you mean by that?"

"Ladies, ladies," Fred said in his oh-so-smooth-voice-that-he-hopes-will-calm-down-Ange, "What we meant is that we no longer have to live in fear of getting detention."

"Since when have you two been worried about detention?" I asked, staring pretty much blankly at the chess board in front of me as the pieces shouted directions at me.

"Just move the damn rook!" my black king shouted at me.

"Well it's aaaaaaall about _you_, isn't it?" the rook challenged.

"Well we do lose with me gone!"

"We're going to lose anyway with this numskull giving out directions!"

"I think we should listen to the fair maiden," one of the knights offered.

"OH STOP BEING A GOODY-TWO SHOES!"

"Will the lot of you be quiet?" I said in an angry hushed whisper to my pieces.

"What we mean, Kates dearest," Fred continued, "Is that we no longer have to live in fear of the aftermath of detention."

"Or rather," George picked up, "Oliver's rage when he finds out we are going to have to miss practice."

"So where is this all going?" Oliver asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it leads us up to why we got detention," Fred said.

"And it's is funny," George said.

"So we decided-"

"-to share it-"

"-with everyone!"

"WILL ALL MEMBERS OF THE GREATEST QUIDDITCH TEAM IN THE SCHOOL IN CENTURIES PLEASE ASSEMBLE NEAR THE COFFEE TABLE!" George bellowed, suddenly standing up on the coffee table, sending me and Ange's pieces flying.

"But we're all here," 'Lic said, obviously confused by her boyfriends actions.

"Harry isn't," George said matter-of-factly.

"HARRY!" Fred shouted, now standing next to his brother on the coffee table. "DON'T THINK WE DON'T SEE YOU HIDING IN THAT CORNER OVER THERE!"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE BEHIND HERMIONE'S HAIR FOREVER!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch next to 'Lic.

"We have something we would like to share," Fred said proudly.

"What is this?" Harry asked, "Show and tell?"

The twins looked proudly at him with his witty comeback.

"Basically," they chorused.

"Now," George said, "The whole reason we got in detention is because we were writing something very funny up-"

"-very funny," Fred agreed.

"-and we decided to share it with our dear friends-"

"-friends of at least five years-"

"-because we know you will enjoy it very much-"

"-obviously, we did it!"

George looked at his twin, "Do you mind?" Fred pretended to look hurt and George sighed before going on, "what we were writing in McGonagall's class before we got detention was profiles for all of us."

"What do you mean?" Ange asked.

"Here, we'll show you, we'll do yours first," Fred said, pulling out a piece of parchment, "I'm Angelina Sarah Johnson, Griffindor chaser," He read, "You can try and wake me up in the morning but don't be surprised if you get a bloody nose or if I'm not really up after all. I'm famous for giving out shirts with snappy sayings mainly because I'm in awe of such master-minded genius. Which maybe why you can almost always find me in a broom closet with a certain dashingly-red headed Weasley twin…"

We all cracked up hysterically due to the truthfulness of it all.

"What's mine?" 'Lic asked through laughs, "Read mine!"

"I'm Alicia Marie Spinnet, Griffindor chaser," Fred read off a different piece of parchment, "I may look all innocent with my big dark eyes but don't think I have a collection of my choice words. I think that anyone who has ever been in the pitch at FUCKING 3 IN THE DAMN MORNING with us knows what I mean. but I do love moonlight walks on the beach with a candle lit dinner…"

"Harry's turn!" George said over our laughs, pulling out another profile, "Well, I'm Harry James Potter, Griffindor seeker. Sure, I may the the-boy-who-lived, but many know me as that-scrawny-seeker-guy-with-the-Firebolt. McGonagall probably doesn't know that I made Lee advertise my Firebolt aka my claim to fame, but what the hell. Right? And according to Hermione, someday I'm going to end up as a boring book on a dusty shelf. Sounds like a nice quiet life after Oliver's army-like training regimen."

"KATES TURN!" Fred bellowed, "I'm Katherine Ann Bell, Griffindor chaser, but god knows I have several nicknames such as Katie, Kates, Kat, BELL (!), and on special occasions Katie-kinns. I may be a damn good chaser, but mainly I'm known for two things. 1: biting me quills to a stump-people have told me I did this because I had built up anxiety of not being able to snog Oliver senseless for the past three years, but I still do it and now they say it's because he's not around to snog senseless. And 2: putting Oliver in the hospital wing (which I'm deathly afraid of) for a day with my superb beating skills-I pride myself of my Quidditch aptitude."

"Do Oliver!" Ange shrieked through her laughs as Oliver pulled me up off the floor and into his lap, "Do Oliver!"

"Oh yes," George said, pulling out a final piece of paper, "Our dearest captain. Would you like to do the honors, my dear twin?"

"Oh no," Fred said, "I think we should do it together."

"Fair enough, fair enough-"

"I'm Oliver Wood, Griffindor Quidditch team captain and keeper. I'm obsessed with winning, I'd donate my own mother to science if it meant I'd win the Quidditch cup. My insane desire to dominate the game bugs the hell out of the people around me and I have been called a Quidditch Nazi on several occasions by my 'loving' team, but hey! I want to see my name on that damn cup! Other than that, I'm pretty damn cool, yeah…" the twins chorused.

"So is _that_ how we won?" Harry asked.

Oliver could only shake his head 'no' because he was laughing too hard to speak. "So what's yours?" he asked the twins.

" 'Ask my twin' ," they chorused.

**10 pm**

"Where do you two come up with that stuff?" 'Lic asked later."You know we can't tell you our sources," George said, slipping an arm around her waist on the couch.

We were sitting in the same spots as before and me and Ange had started a new game of chess.

"Why do I even bother with this game?" I sighed as Ange's rook took my bishop, leaning against Oliver's legs.

"Well maybe if you listened to us…" the knight snapped.

"Well what happened to 'fair maiden'?" I asked.

"That was before you made us lose our queen who was my devoted lover!"

I blinked a few times, "Number 1: Merlin knows that was the _last_ thing I wanted to hear and number 2: _don't make _me sacrifice you!"

"Why you little-"

"Knight to F2!"

"-What! You are completely-"

I smirked at the pieces of my snappy knight as Ange's queen bashed it.

"Your turn again, Katie," Ange laughed at my previous fight with my knight.

I just stared at the chess board, biting my bottom lip. "I would like to use one of my life lines, Regis."

"Who's Regis?"

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head and thinking of that muggle show Joe had told me about that he had heard about from his friend who was muggle born.

"Move your bishop to C5," Oliver whispered in my ear. He had bent over to 'scratch his ankle'.

I looked at the chess board. "Bu-but then her queen'll take it…" I muttered. "Oh, alright, Bishop to C5."

Ok, to make a long story short, even though Ange let Oliver talk to me directly without having to 'scratch his ankle' we still lost. But we did get her queen.

"Damn it woman!" I laughed as I knocked over my king, admitting defeat and check mate, "why the hell are you so good at chess?"

I really cannot beat her at chess for the life of me! It's like me trying to get a good grade in potions!

Aka…physically impossible.

**Ok, I would write more but I've got this volleyball tourney in Baltimore I have to get to today (Thursday) so I figured I would throw you guys a bone and give you this chap before I left! Hope ya' like!**

**And review the same way as last time!**


	54. Chapter 54

**haha haha, oh god your reviews make me laugh. I'm glad you all loved my famous renditions of American slang (and I'm a new Yorker-represent. HOLLA! Lol, jk jk) so it's alright for those people who weren't sure if I was from the grand ol' US of A…because I am…**

**Ok, time to stop rambling and start the story again!**

**May 24, Wednesday, 8 pm**

yeah, so I'm attempting to write a letter back to Joe about his girl problems-god that sounded weird. And so far, this is all I got.

To my fav boi-cuz and King of 'god help me get rid of Camellia!': Joseph Ricardo Rizzatti,

I would love to be that one, kind, warm hearted, smart person to tell you to just sit down and have a talk with this Camellia person, tell her the truth and say 'I would just like to be friends'. but god knows I could never pull that off.

So my advice is either completely ignore her, give her the ice cold shoulder you pulled on me that one time you got mad at me when we were abandoned at Auntie Rina's for the weekend, or be as unattractive as possible. You know how to do that. Burp, yawn, talk too much and then too little, scratch yourself, don't bathe as usual-you know what I mean. and if that doesn't work (which means this girl is probably the witch almost every guy dreams of) hex her and leave her in a closet.

If she doesn't get the message by then, she's a bumbling idiot.

Love,

One of the current seven gods of Hogwarts and why-in-the-name-of-grandma's-cooking-did-you-ask-for-MY-advice-of-all-people,

Katherine Ann Bell

"Why do I think this is going to do more harm than good?" I muttered to myself, looking over my letter after I wrote it up in my dorm, sitting on my bed, in the fifth year girls dorm in the Griffindor tower on the seventh floor of Hogwarts which is located somewhere in England and if I have to give any more description on where I was sitting I might scream.

I just groaned and flopped back on my pillow.

It was after classes and I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and it had just dawned on me how comfortable my pillow was at that moment. So to make a long story short-I stretched out and fell asleep only to be waken up an hour later than none other by our endearing captain.

I nearly jumped right off my bed.

"Oliver!"

Yes, he pulled that stunt on me again. You know the one, where I'm sleeping peacefully, minding my own business and then he goes and puts his face about an inch from mine so when I open my sleepy eyes I'm instantly awake? I knew you remembered.

"What?" he asked in a would-be-innocent voice.

"What do you think?" I rebutted, still flustered from my wake up.

"I think that you have the prettiest eyes," he said, his face still inched from mine-completely ignoring my somewhat rhetorical question.

I just gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, from a distance your eyes look brown. But then up close you realize that they're really a dark green with a brown flower around your pupil," he explained. "Very pretty."

"Oliver," I laughed, looking into his own shiny chocolate brown eyes.

"What?" he asked as he flopped down next to me.

"I love you," I muttered as I nestled into him.

Damn he's comfortable.

**May 25, Thursday, 4 pm**

"…And as you all know, you're OWLS are on June 12 and…" McGonagall rambled on.

There I was. Sitting in Transfiguration, doodling nonsense things in my notebook when she drops this BOMB on us.

I instantly sat as straight as a board, dropped my quill and my eyes went as far as to bug out.

"Katie?" 'Lic asked in a hushed whisper, snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Katie, are you IN there?"

"The OWLS are in 18 days," I said shortly, "DAYS!" I said, snapping my head towards her.

"What's your point?" Ange asked as she continued doodling herself.

"DAYS Ange! DAYS! Not weeks, not months, not years, DAYS!"

"You're losing it," 'Lic said observantly.

"GOOD CALL!" I said loudly enough for McGonagall to take five house points away.

**9 pm**

"Kat?"

So what if I was currently nose-to-grain with our favorite table in the library right after classes. So what if I missed dinner in order to study for the ever growing presence of the OWLS that I didn't notice until today. So what?

"Kat?" Oliver asked, sitting in the chair next to me and pulling on my shoulders lightly so I was sitting upright.

God I must've looked a mess. I had been studying for four hours, I was still in my uniform which was probably the most disarrayed this castle has ever seen, and my hair probably looked like a lion's mane. Peachy, ain't it?

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, a look of concern on his face.

I bite my bottom lip and grabbed the collar of his robes, pulling him so his nose was not even an inch from mine, "The OWLS are in 18 _days_!" I croaked.

Oliver chuckled and gently pried my death grip of his robes and held my hands him his. "Kat, you're going to be fine."

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically, my eyes narrowing a bit.

"I did decent enough on them," he smiled warmly. "And if I can do that, so can you."

"Really?"

"Of course, you're a much better student than me."

"Thanks, Ol'," I smiled faintly, "but-"

"But what?"

"18 _days._"

Oliver laughed before moving his chair closer to mine and helping me.

"Thanks, Ol'," I said, giving him a hug across the shoulders at 8 when we were getting ready to finally leave. "I really owe you one."

"Don't I know it."

I laughed before giving him another hug and a peck on the cheek, "You know you're the best…right?"

He gave me an exasperated sigh, "Yeah, I know."

**May 26, Friday, after dinner**

"I want to have practice."

The majority of us stared up at Oliver blankly. It was after classes and we were all sitting in our shorts and tees on this freaking hot day of may. And in waltzes Oliver, telling us he wants to have a practice.

"No," 'Lic and Ange said, never looking up from the magazine they were sharing, sitting next to each other on the couch.

"But look at the words he uses," Fred said, across the chessboard from me "I _want_ to have practice. Not we are having practice. I WANT to have practice."

"which means we can say no with out fear of death or disembodiment," George said from next to me on the floor. We teamed up against Fred because he had beat both our butts on several occasions. No wonder him and Ange are together, they're each others only real competition in this game.

"And therefore, no," the twins chorused.

"Kat?"

I was staring at the chessboard, biting my bottom lip. God knows I suck a chess and that my only strategy is to make random moves and try-TRY-not to get killed. So my point is, I didn't hear Oliver in my extreme state of thought.

But I vaguely remember Oliver practically picking George up by the collar of his shirt and dropping him in the near by chair. And I do remember him basically getting on hands and knees and begging on my right where George just was.

"Kat? Please?"

Suddenly aware of his presence and the fact that his left hand was resting on my shoulder and gripping my patriots tee and his right was on my bent knee, I snapped my head towards him.

And damn it he was giving me puppy eyes. Puppy eyes! Do you know how unfair that is? And he has chocolate brown eyes! That is such an advantage!

"Oh Ol', you know puppy eyes is cheating," I moaned as his eyes got even bigger-or as I imagined them to get bigger.

He moved around so he was sitting behind me with his legs on either side of me and wrapped his left arm around my waist as the other mysteriously found it's way to my lower back under my shirt and for no apparent reason started tracing little circles with the tips of his fingers.

And he didn't stop! I tried to ignore the fact that this was sending my nerve endings racing around and sending signals to my brain to stop playing chess and just snog the man senseless! But Merlin knows I can't do that! How do you ignore something like that.

"Ooooohhh," I groaned in defeat, "Everybody go get your damn brooms and get out to the pitch," I said as I myself stood up and went to go get mine.

"Why don't you just snog her into doing everything Wood" I heard Ange say half-heartedly.

"That was cheating!" the twins chorused.

"I refuse," Fred said fifteen minutes later as I handed him his beater's bat. "I blatantly refuse."

"Fine," I said, placing my hands on my hips, still holding the bat, "I guess I'll have to be a beater-"

"NO!" six voices instantly yelled from where ever they were in the pitch.

"Kates, just give me the bat before a bludger comes," Fred said in a what-would-be coaxing voice. "Nice and easy now-"

"Just take it Fred," I said, thrusting it into his stomach.

"So exactly what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Scrimmage?" I offered. "3 v. 3 and I guess you can just grab the snitch for who ever is winning at the moment. Ok?"

"Ok," Ange said. "But I get Fred."

"And I get George!" 'Lic called as she came over.

"Yeah but I'm-" Oliver started.

"-was-" the twins chorused, smiling innocently at the glare Oliver sent them.

"-I'm the captain so I get to-" he continued.

"-You don't get to make the teams!" we all shouted at once.

"So I get Katie," Ange said quickly.

"Not fair!" 'Lic cried. "Then I'm stuck with Oliver!"

"What do you mean _stuck with me_?" Oliver asked, practically fuming.

"You're the one who wanted to have practice," I pointed out.

"Yeah?" he asked, his features and voice softening as he whispered in my ear as Ange and 'Lic still bickered. "Well you started it."

Damn him. I hate it when he puts on that voice. It makes it just short of impossible to snog him so hard that he can't walk straight. Be strong Katie, be strong and resist the urge…RESIST!

"No, no," I said softly, "I believe you were the one who started it."

"It's amazing how they can make any sentence suggestive," Fred commentated to his twin.

"I know," George agreed, "Will you say 'spoon' suggestively for me?"

"Oh just get in the air!" Oliver yelled, getting on his broom and taking off. "And let's just start this already!"

Ange and 'Lic stopped their bickering.

"Why are his boxers all in a twist?" 'Lic asked.

"Because they're not the Quidditch ones," I said without missing a beat, smirking like there was no tomorrow.

"No they're not and what if they are?" Oliver yelled down at us.

"Too much information!" 'Lic shrieked

"Great," Ange muttered as she got on her own broom, "Now I have perfect mental images of Wood in Quidditch boxers. Just great."

"You cheated!"

"OH please! We did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"You cannot just handle the fact that we beat you three times in a row!"

"Only because you cheated."

Three hours after playing against each other I bet you'll be surprised to know that me and Oliver weren't the ones fighting for a change. Yup, that's right. It was 'Lic and Fred going at it. But because the fact that they're not a couple doesn't make it nearly as interesting. Personally, I'm kinda glad it wasn't Ange and Fred going at because they seem to fix these things by suddenly eating each other's faces off.

Speaking of which Ange literally came out of nowhere and started eating Fred's face off.

So I guess it's _her_ fault these things happen…

"My eyes!" 'Lic shrieked, her hands instantly finding a secure place clamped over her eyes.

I sent Oliver a look of confusion.

Currently we were standing in a state of shock with him using me as an arm rest.

"Did that just happen?" I asked him, my brow furrowed.

"No," he said, looking back at them before turning back to me, "It's still happening."

I laughed with him when someone cleared their throat from behind us and we both snapped around.

God knows when this woman showed up. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a gold tank top and royal blue robes that had gold trim. She was about my height and she had wavy chocolate brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes I think I have ever seen. My guess she was around 31.

"Oliver Wood?" she asked formally, holding out her hand.

"Er, yes, that's me," he said, shaking her hand.

"Macy Grains," she nodded, letting her hand fall, "I'm the manager of Puddlemere United."

I think my jaw promptly fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to me smiling kindly, "I didn't catch who you were."

Oh is the manager of Puddlemere United talking to me? I better bring my jaw back to it's normal location.

"I'm Katie Bell," I smiled, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Very nice to meet you, but do you mind if I borrow Mr. Wood here for a moment?"

"Oh no, not at all," I smiled. "Take all the time you need."

She smiled a thanks before leading a very uncertain Oliver over a few feet.

"Who the hell was that?" George asked, suddenly standing behind me.

I turned around and slapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked pouting.

"You know not to do that!" I said sternly.

"Ok, jeez, I'm sorry, _mum_," he laughed, holding up his hands in 'innocence'.

I laughed too, you really can't hold a grudge against him for too long. Ok, so you can't hold a grudge against him at all but that's beside the point.

"That's Marcy Grains," I said, nodding my head to where Oliver was still talking to her. Completely out of earshot I might mention.

"In English would be nice."

"The manager of Puddlemere United," I sighed smiling.

"So he's…?"

"Most definitely."

"Wow."

"Yup," I smiled, "He deserves it."

"Hell," he barked, "We deserve it. I mean, we're the ones he wakes up at 5-no, correction, 2 in the morning."

I laughed.

"And I'm not even the one sleeping with him…"

I punched him in the shoulder, still smiling.

"Ok, that force was a tad unnecessary."

"I thought it was completely called for."

"What's going on?" 'Lic asked, wrapping a hand around George's waist.

"Our-well, Kat's-Woody-kinns is moving on to better and bigger things," George explained with a mock hint of awe in his voice with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" 'Lic asked as Marcy and Oliver started walking back up to the castle as Oliver sent me a look over his shoulder, absolutely beaming.

"He's currently getting recruited."

'Lic punched his shoulder playfully, "NO WAY!"

"Why does everyone feel the need to punch me?"

"ANGE! UNGLUE YOUR MOUTH FROM FRED'S FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS!"

"What?" she called, sounding rather annoyed.

"Oliver's getting recruited!"

"NO WAY!"

_moving onto bigger and better things?_ better than what we have here? Bigger, maybe. But BETTER? This made me bite my lip, furrow my brow and think about how plans for tonight just changed. and when I mean change, I mean go sob into my pillow.

**Oh my god I'm so sorry for this disappointing update. I promise I'll continue things better on in my next chap. And I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I had a HUGE advanced placement European history test which is basically a test on the past 500 years of history of Europe. SO sorry once again. But good news! I came up with a new summary and updated my profile. So yeah, go me!**

**And the same reviewing thing as last time. Gimme a quote and some decent praise even though I know this chap wasn't that good. SO SORRY AGAIN!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Guys, you really have to login so I can give you a reply. It's really frustrating (spelt it right this time lady arre) not to be able to send a reply to a great review.**

**And I actually like this chap. Much better than the last in my opinion and it was a blast to write. Kinda sad in the beginning so go grad the Kleenex people. You'll only need a few because god knows I can't write sad stuff for too long and I can't write the whole angsty stuff.**

**Kz, I guess from here I'm continued last time…yeah…**

**May 26, Friday, 7pm**

There is something seriously wrong with me. I, Katherine Ann Bell, have been crying into my pillow for practically an hour. I, do not cry. I don't cry when I get hurt, I do not cry when someone teases me, I do not cry when I have a test I didn't study for, I do not cry when Snape takes away 50 points, I do not cry when we lose a game, I do not cry when something is bothering me, I fix it. Except this time, I can't fix it. Not an excuse to cry, especially for me, but I have been crying for the past hour. I do not think I have ever cried so much.

The only other time I _really_ cried this year was with the whole Flint fiasco, but then I literally had Oliver's shoulder to cry on. But this time I can't do this. He's getting recruited to Puddlemere. Not only is this the best thing that could ever happen to him, it was also a huge slap in the face for me.

So, there I was, crying, in my opinion, senselessly, into my pillow while Oliver and Marcy Grains were probably filling out papers in Dumbledore's office.

"Katie? Katie, what's wrong?" 'Lic asked, obviously concerned, sitting doen on the edge of my bed with Ange.

"You can tell us, Katie," Ange added, rubbing my back.

I think they were just as shocked as me to see me crying.

I sat up, rubbed the tears out of my eyes and gave them a pathetic excuse for a smile, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine."

"Oh please, Katie," 'Lic said sternly, "We're not blind, deaf and dumb."

"How about just dumb?" I said, making an attempt at a joke which no doubt sounded absolutely horrible.

"No," Ange said as she and 'Lic sat on either side of me. "C'mon, what is it?"

"Oliver'sleavingrightafterhegraduates."

"How about a little louder and clearer?" 'Lic smiled.

"Oliver's leaving once he graduates," I sighed sadly. "I'm more than happy that he's getting recruited by his favorite team-he's wanted this longer than he's wanted that damn cup, just not as vocally-but he's still not going to be here next year OR the year after that. And I still am."

"Oh Katie," 'Lic said as she and Ange both gave me a hug, completely sandwiching me, "I can't even fathom not having George here-"

"-or Fred," Ange added and I laughed at they're snogging session that we were all present for.

"-So I'm not sure what to tell you," 'Lic finished. "But I'm glad to hear that you're not so wound up in yourself that you overlooked how happy Oliver is about this."

"Thanks guys," I sniffled, wiping my eyes of the last remaining tears as they pulled away, "You know you're really great, right?"

"We know," they chorused as they stood up and dragged me to my feet.

"Now go wash up and we'll go down to the kitchen and get some chocolate covered strawberries for a bit," 'Lic smiled.

"Ok," I said and laughed as Ange literally pushed me into the bathroom.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" I sobbed 15 minutes later. I had made it to the kitchens, ate one chocolate covered strawberry and broke into tears again.

"Oh Katie…" 'Lic cooed.

"Why do I keep crying?" I sobbed, "Merlin knows I'm overwhelmingly happy for him so why am I crying so much?"

"Because you know how much you're going to miss him next year," Ange said softly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I had my arms crossed over each other on the table top and I buried my head in them, "I hate being like this," I muttered.

"Katie," Ange said, "I know you're not one to cry, but everybody does eventually. You saw me when Jake Finn broke up with me."

"_That_ was a lot of tears," 'Lic smiled.

"But that was over something bad," I moaned, "This is something good and I'm sitting here crying because he won't be here next year. I feel so-I dunno-selfish…"

"Shut up Katie."

I looked at 'Lic. The last time she told me to shut up was last year when I said I should probably cut back on the junk food so I lose a pound or two. _A_ pound or _two_. You would've thought that I had decided to get liposuction or something.

When 'Lic just meet me with a hard stare Ange spoke up.

"Everybody has to look out for themselves first at some point, Katie," she wisely pointed out. "But a good majority of the time you watch out for us first."

"I'm not following," I said, blinking a few times.

"Remember when George and 'Lic were snogging in the locker room that one time and you and Oliver were still going at it?"

"Can't really forget about that…"

"And you jumped on his back so the love birds won't get caught?"

"Does this have a point?" 'Lic asked as I nodded.

"Well, he got even madder at her just so he wouldn't get mad at the both of you too."

'Lic gave a little laugh but I still wasn't convinced.

"So, that's one thing," I said. "What about the time I dragged you to the shrieking shack even though I know you're scared out of your mind about it?" 'Lic laughed harder.

"So that's one thing too," Ange said, waving it off. "What about that time you spent nearly two hours helping me fix my star chart which I had ruined to almost disrepair?"

"Or the time you lent me your only quill in potions when we had a tes and said that another failing mark wouldn't hurt your grade as it would hurt mine?" 'Li added.

"Or that whole week after I broke up with Jake, you were my personal look out?"

"Or when George had spilled orange juice all over my blouse and you lent me your robes for the day?"

"Or when you told Oliver off for us last year and he refused to talk to you for that whole month?"

"Or how you always make sure there's plenty of chocolate around incase one of us has a terrible day?"

"Or how you always volunteer to take a shower last?"

"So do you see?" 'Lic asked, placing an arm around my shoulders as I gave another sniffle. "You're allowed to be selfish at times."

"But those are such little things-quills and robes- this is huge!" I protested. "This is about Oliver, how he's been given the greatest opportunity of his life and how I'm still sitting here crying!"

"Sure those little favors may be little, but they mean a lot," Ange said firmly. "Imagine the trouble we would've had to go through if you didn't step up and help."

"And you're not upset that Oliver ahs been given a great gift but how you just want him to stay here with you," 'Lic added, "And I'm sure he would stay here if he could. He loves you, Katie."

I gave another sniffle at my own pathetic-ness. "Maybe you're right…"

"Of course she's right," Ange smiled, "she's at the freaking top of our class. Even Snape can't deny that. So just eat some more chocolate covered strawberries."

So I did what she basically ordered me too and willed myself not to think about how I always made Oliver chocolate covered strawberries when ever he got too worked up over a bad practice.

"Let's go find the twins and go down to the lake," Ange said once I had eaten a dozen of the beautiful things. "It'll be fun and we'll tell someone to tell Oliver we're down there."**May 27, Saturday, noon**

It was fun though, the rest of yesterday I mean. Fred and George played cards with us, that muggle one called B.S., the one where you have to lie. So basically I was losing like no other. But I still had a lot of laughs with them. Sure things wouldn't be the same next year but I knew my four friends wouldn't let me have a miserable life until we graduated. I would look out for them and they would do the same, just like always. And then there's always the weekends where we can catch up with Oliver in Hogsmeade and get a butter beer and visit the shrieking shack and whatever else we felt like.

"Guess who," some said as they placed their hands over my eyes right when I got a new pile of cards.

"Oliver," I said without missing a beat.

"Oliver who?"

"Oliver Wood."

"Be more specific."

"Oliver Alban Wood."

"Alban?" Fred muttered.

"A little more specific," Oliver said, his hands still over my eyes.

"Oliver Alban Wood, Griffindor seventh year, Quidditch captain-Nazi and obsessive."

"No, Oliver Alban Wood, Griffindor seventh year, Quidditch captain-Nazi and obsessive and the new reserve keeper for Puddlemere United!" he yelled, taking his hands off my eyes and giving me a back breaking hug from behind.

"Ol'!" I laughed, as everyone else sent him their own congratulatories, squirming around so I could give him a huge myself "That's great!"

"Isn't it?" he beamed as I gave him a peck on the lips.

Yes, unlike Ange and Fred I refuse to eat his face off…in front of them at least.

"Ok," Fred said, standing up, "Now it's absolutely mandatory that we go to Hogsmeade. Right now."

"Why are you still sitting there?" George said as he jumped up and started tugging on 'Lic's hand, "Let's go already!"

So we all made our way back into the castle, down through the statue and back up into the cellar of Honeydukes. By then it was 6:30 and we were all hungry for dinner and wandered over to the Three Broomsticks.

"Tell us exactly what happened," Ange demanded of Oliver once Rosmetta left after taking our orders.

So of course Oliver told us all about how Marcy Grains told him why they had chosen to take him on their reserve team. How she watched him play in the finals and even found the booking board for the pitch and saw the amount of practices we had, including the dawn practices. She saw the plays he came up with and how well we performed, no doubt from his supreme captain skills she had told him.

"She wanted me to go and practice next week," Oliver concluded as Rosmetta placed my Cheeseburger and fries in front of me, "But I told her I couldn't leave early."

"And get out of taking your NEWTS?" Fred confirmed.

"What's wrong with you?" George demanded.

"Which one of you two got the steak and potatoes?" Rosmetta asked the twins.

"That'd be me," Fred said, "A real man's meal, you know? George is the one who likes chicken."

"I should've known," Rosmetta laughed lightly, giving him his dinner.

"By the way, did you get a hair cut?" Fred asked, putting on his look-at-me-and-how-smooth-I-am-even-though-my-girlfriend-is-sitting-right-next-to-me voice. "It looks great."

"Really?" she asked, giving her hair a little flick, "It was just a trim."

"Well it really makes a difference."

"Why thank you Fred," she laughed before walking off in her glittery heels.

Ange punched Fred in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You know full well what that was for!" she snapped.

"Would you mind clearing it up for me?" Fred asked after a slight pause and Ange just humpfted. "Aw, baby, you know I love you!"

Ange gave him a half hearted glare before laughing. I told you no one can be mad at the twins for long.

_leave early? How did Marcy Grains even put an offer like that on the table? If he left early I wouldn't get to kill him because his mom would get to him first for not really graduating. _

I was quiet. Really quiet. And everybody who's known me for even half a second knows that quiet is not normal Katie Bell behavior. I think everyone was catching onto me. It might be because I was uncharacteristically quiet and that my brow was furrowed and I was biting my lip thinking. But you never know. My friends can read me like a book so they probably were onto to me from the very beginning.

"Kat?"

It was eight by the time we were walking back up to the castle. It was really nice out and since were pretty sure Filch would be in the castle harassing first years by then, we decided to walk back to the castle outside like normal people instead of breaking into Honeyduke's cellar like usual.

"Hm?"

"Kat, are you ok?" Oliver asked as he stepped into pace with me, looking down at me concerned.

"Hu? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," I smiled.

"Kat you're lying to me."

"Says who?" I asked, forgetting how easily he sees through my pathetic lies.

"Your face."

"Oh right," I said, furrowing my brow and biting my lip as I looked at the pebble I started to kick with my foot.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked, putting his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to face him as 'Lic, Ange and the twins were still making they're way back up to the castle.

"It's nothing, really," I smiled, even putting a little laugh in my voice which instantly faints and dies away at the look Oliver is giving me.

And damn it I hate him and his damn looks!

And this one really got to me, lemme tell you that. It was a freaking rainbow of emotions. He was concerned and worried but just as damn stern as he was in the pitch, and all of this was rampaging into me through his eyes. His damn big, beautiful, wrapped-in-eyelashes-I-sometimes-wish-I-had, always shiny, chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, alright," I moaned, "I don't want you to graduate."

He looked kinda shocked. I guess he was expecting it to be something worse.

"I don't want you to leave me here for the next two years," I sobbed tearlessly. Or what I hoped was tearlessly. "But I want you to go and play for Puddlemere. I want you to take this amazing offer and run with it. And I don't want to sound this selfish-damn it!" I yelled as I realized a few spare tears were running down my cheeks.

He instantly gave me a hug. A huge, Oliver-copyrighted, hug. Those things are the best. He just held me there, tight up against him. And I really did try to stop crying but it seemed the more I tried to stop the harder I sobbed.

"Kat," he said softly in my ear, rubbing my back "Truth is, I don't want to leave either."

I slapped him. "Don't lie to me Oliver Alban Wood."

He chuckled a bit, "But it's the truth. And another truth is the only reason I didn't leave early was because I promised myself I wouldn't take anymore time I had with you for granted. And if I left I had no more time."

"So you would've left if this didn't exist?" I asked, waving my hand from me to him, referring to our relationship.

"Yeah," he said, giving me a weak smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I would've."

"Oh great!" I yelled. "Now I'm hold you back! Oh damn it, I'm-"

He cut me off.

It seems I can never get what I need to say out when he has these constant urges to kiss and cut me off.

"Don't ever say that again," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, continuing to kiss me.

"Hmm…deal," I murmured against his lips.

Oh damn him! Nothing ever gets done like this!

…not that I'm complaining or anything though.

But then it started to rain. Yes, that's right, rain. I hate England weather sometimes. It's like you can't go a week with out it raining! And it always starts when I'm getting to enjoy things. And yes, things includes Oliver.

I groaned up at the sky as it let huge raindrops fall on us in a downpour, "I hate England when it gets like this…"

Oliver chuckled and kissed me again but then it started to thunder…and lightning. So it was thundering and lightning out and I was trying to get a good kiss in. so it really wasn't working.

Oliver hung his head in mock defeat before grabbing my hand and we started to run back up to the castle.

"The one time we don't go through the cellar…" Oliver trailed of laughing as we stood in the entrance way dripping wet.

Honestly, I was just glad I went for the green tank top today vs. the white one. But then I realized I was also wearing kaki shorts. But I checked and all was clear. But my cons were soaked through and through and made a thoroughly unattractive sound as we made our way back up to the tower.

"Look who got caught in rain," 'Lic laughed in a sing song voice as I shalomped in. shalomp being the sound my soaked low-rise cons made.

"And with our captain, maybe?" Ange asked an eyebrow cocked.

"Maybe," I shrugged my shoulders, smirking as I took off my shoes leading to an ocean of rain water spilling out of them.

"Say 'spoon'."

"Spoon?"

"Yeah, she definitely was," Ange confirmed.

"How do you know?" 'Lic asked.

"Well, where else would she be, she's not crying-" I threw her a look "-and she just said 'spoon' suggestively."

"No I didn't," I protested, my nose scrunching up.

"Maybe, but you wanted to," she pointed out.

"No I didn't," I protested again as she and 'Lic cracked up. "I don't get it…"

"Just get into some dry clothes before you get sick," 'Lic said, her laughter dying down.

"Ok, _mom_," I laughed as I picked up some red athletic shorts with white trim and a Patriots shirt-Tirade's name on the back.

"You look like a wet dog," Oliver laughed as he messed up my still wet hair as I sat down next to him on the couch in the common room.

"Oh wow, what a compliment," I said sarcastically, knowing that he was kidding, "I'm touched," he laughed and I messed up his hair which was still wet too, "but I could say the same."

He laughed as he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him until I was completely flushed up against his side and placing a kiss at the tip of my nose. How did he pull that off…?

"Too much PDA," Ange cried as she came down the stairs with 'Lic, "This castle really isn't safe anymore."

"Oh, speak for yourself," I shoot back.

"What are you talking ab-?"

"Look!" 'Lic shouted, pointing to some random 4th year who was sitting at a table out of Ange's line of view, "It's Fred!"

"WHERE!" she asked, frantically turning her head left and right, trying to find the red headed weasel. "FRED! WHERE?"

"Over there!" 'Lic said, pointing in another random direction and she bounded off in search of Fred…who wasn't over there.

"Good work soldier," I said to 'Lic as she sat down in an arm chair.

"I try, sergeant," she laughed, giving me a salute.

"Was somebody calling me just a few minutes ago?" Fred asked, his head popping out from the stair way.

"FREDDIE FISH!"

"ANGIE APPLE-PIE!"

And then there was much rejoicing and PDA and they were the only two who lived happily ever after. The end.

"Mercy Mary, mother of God," George said as he came down the stairs and gingerly walked past Ange and Fred, "I can't even walk down a staircase these days without getting scarred for life, there's too much PDA these days…" he muttered, sitting down in front of the arm chair 'Lic was in. "Hey, pumpkin pasty," he cooed, craning his neck to look up at 'Lic.

"Hey, sugar quill," she answered just as suggestively, pushing his hair back from his face.

I looked from them to Oliver where we shared a mutual concerned and confused look, and back to them.

"I don't think I'm ever going to eat candy again," I said blankly. "and I'm being serious which is pretty damn scary considering we are talking candy here."

Oliver chuckled as he gave me a tight squeeze and a peck on my temple.

We stayed up late, talking about random things: Ange argued that she and Fred were far not the most PDA-ish (yes, that's a word now) couple in the school and that in fact Roger Davies and Abbey Montrion were (I think it's a close match.), who was better at chess: Ange or Ron? whether Snape once upon a time sit on his wand or did he always have a stick up his ass? And other teenage things that I have no idea how the conversation started.

But I do think that I started to drift off. Because Oliver started to nudge me and say my name. Yeah, I was definitely asleep because remember choosing not to respond and just lay there like a load. An do vaguely remember getting slung over Oliver's shoulder.

"OLIVER!" I yelled, just realizing that I was hanging over him upside down.

"Yes, Kat dearest?" he asked innocently as he walked over to the girls' dorm staircase.

"Why am I hanging upside down?"

And in one swift motion I went to the bear-hide-over-the-shoulder style to newly-wed style and of course the later is more enjoyable. I mean do we really have to ask?

"Better?"

Obviously we do have to ask.

"Much," I murmured.

"Now if remember correctly," he said as we came to my dorm. "Your bed is the pne with the Griffindor quilt…"

"Way to make me feel good, Ol'," I yawned.

"Didn't I tell you that I liked it?" he asked as he laid me down and subsequently (million galleon word, that is) himself as he laid on top of me.

"That was ages ago," I said groggily.

"So?" He gave me a long kiss. Well he knows how to wake me up well enough.

"So things change," I pointed out.

"Hmmm…" he murmured against my lips, "But not me."

"Well, thank god for that."

He chuckled before giving me a long kiss and quietly walked out the door. Or at least he tried to be quiet and was quite successful until he hit that creaky floor board that's right in front of the door.

I smiled to myself.

I hope things never change.

**Ha-ha! So I actually finished this the day after I posted the last chapter. But I had to wait because god knows if I didn't people wouldn't review for the first chap I put up and I can't have that. I need full review stamina. Keep it up peeps, you're doing great! And I'm sure by now you know my whole review demands with the quote and to make it long and all that jazz that I know you want to do.**

**So go press that pretty periwinkle button! Oh wait, it's a fifth chap! Lady pup has to review now! Yay! Why are you reading this? Go press the periwinkle button! Luv ya's!**

**AH! And go read my oneshot! I know, I actually did a oneshot. It's a Christmas miracle!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Oh my god I love my reviewers! You guys are so great! And did you guys go read my other one shot? Go read it if you haven't. I know, a second one shot, it's like a Christmas miracle.**

**And I bet you all are ready to maul me on the other end of this internet connection, aren't ya? Yeah, well, I figured that-but I can explain myself. I had like a bagillion finals and regents to study for so I really got nothing done other than studying and I better have gotten a 100 on that global regents or I will seriously hurt someone. So, I am so so sorry. Especially to lady pup because I did read her story (a miracle, I know, go read) and I did send a review but my comp was being an idiot and didn't send it when I thought it did, so yeah, I'm getting on that too (don't worry in short I thought it was great) yeah, and I guess that's the end of my sorrys-way to stick with me here.**

**May 29, Monday, charms**

ok, as you know, yesterday was mine and Oliver's…February, March, April, May-four month anniversary. And by eleven the man was still not up. Not naturally I crept up into his room, by then he was the only one still asleep.

God, how does he sleep with all those posters looking at him?

Apparently in an old Griffindor tee shirt.

I smiled to myself. He's freaking adorable when he sleeps. He was on his side facing me and he was snoring lightly and he had terrible bed hair. I wonder if he knows that he makes snoring cute…

"Oliver?" I said softly, pushing his hair off his forehead, "Oliver, wake up." He just mumbled in his sleep. "Ok, Ol', it's noon, get up."

"Hu?" he asked groggily, running his hands over his eyes and through his hair.

"It's nearly half past eleven."

"Oh…what day is it?"

"Sunday…the 28th…you know, our anniversary?"

"WHAT?" he yelled, sitting bolt upright. He swept his hand across his nightstand flinging everything in front of his clock to the floor. "Argh…" he groaned when he saw the time, laying back down with a flop.

"What?" I asked obviously confused in my pajamas. You know the ones, the red athletic shorts with white trim and Patriots shirt.

"I had the whole day planned out," he moaned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well," I said, trying to right whatever he did wrong. "It's only eleven thirty."

"We would've been out of here by then…" he said, looking rather dismal.

He looked so adorable and helpless with his messy bed hair. So helpless that if I suddenly jumped him and snogged him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It was quite tempting.

"I've got an idea," I said, walking around to the other unoccupied-side of his four poster bed and slipping under the covers next to him, "let's just sleep it in and make the best of it."

"Sleep it in?" Oliver asked, an eyebrow cocked, "it's almost noon."

"So let's not sleep it in and say we did," I smiled, damn it we would have a good time if it killed me. "like a bed and breakfast or something."

"Or something?" Oliver repeated as he slipped an arm around me.

"Well by now it would really be a bed and lunch," I pointed out which made him laugh, "but Merlin knows pancakes and whatnot are ten times better than peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"So how are we going to get these pancakes that you're so bent on having?" Oliver asked, laying back down with my head on his shoulder.

"Eh, it's Sunday," I said, "Sooner or later a house elf is going to come passing by and voila! Pancakes or eggs…or whatever else you want."

And sooner or later, a house elf did come passing by and you could hear that Granger girl screaming something or the other about the rights of house elves and why on god's green earth were three carrying large trays of breakfast foods to the seventh year boys dorm and yadda yadda yadda yadda.

"Ok, I got one," I said thirty minutes after the house elves left with our food, my head still on his shoulder. "The Russian national team or the Australian national team."

We were playing who would win. Basically you name two random Quidditch teams and who you think would win. You see, this is a game I can win. It involves no lying and the key to winning is being stubborn which I practically have a PHD in.

"You can't compare those two," Oliver said between bites of his bacon, "It's like comparing apples and oranges."

"No it's not," I rebutted, "They're both national teams, it's not like I'm saying the Chudley Cannons and the Irish national team."

"What ever you say Kat."

"Just decide already," I smiled, elbowing him in the ribs jokingly.

"Ummm…the Russians."

"What? No way, and you're going to be on a league team?" I laughed as he jounced his shoulder, unbalancing my head. "The Aussies would win."

"Oh, so now we're calling them Aussies?"

"They've always been called Aussies, captain."

Oliver chuckled before turning on his side to face me, resting on his elbow. "what are you going to do next year?"

"What do you mean?" I laughed lightly, mimicking him "Same as I always do, push through potions and pretend like I actually know what I'm doing."

"That's not what I meant," he said with a faint smile before it disappeared.

"Oh," I paused, "well then I have no idea what your talking about."

"I mean, next year it's not going to take the guys around here too long to realize that I'm not coming back," he said softly, tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Oh," I said, "Well I'm sure Ange and 'Lic can fend them off well enough, not like I need they're help or anything. But what are you going to do next year besides have tons of fun playing on a professional team while I'm still sitting in Binn's class?"

"I," he smiled, obviously relieved that I didn't say that I was going to go off and have a wild snog in a broom closet with the first guy that walked past, "am going to come an visit you every weekend."

"How are you going to pull that off?" I asked with a lopsided smile, "You've got games then and then a party after the game celebrating your ridiculously good playing."

He laughed before he bent over and kissed me.

And that's basically how my day went yesterday. Talking. Kissing. Talking. Kissing. All in all it was a very good day. So good that I actually fell asleep in his bed later that night. You can imagine what I went through when I woke up.

"Kat, Kat?" I heard Oliver, in a way off distant place, nudging my shoulder "Kat, wake up."

"Oliver," I moaned, burying my face into one of his pillows even more, "You're not allowed to have dawn practices anymore."

"But Kat-"

"The damn season's over already, ok?" I mumbled into his pillow.

And his pillow seems really good by the way. It smells like Oliver to be exact. I think I described that as a just-cut-lawn-right-after-it-rains. Yeah, I think that's what I said.

"But Kat, it's Monday," he said, still nudging my shoulder.

"No it's not, it's Sunday."

Wow, I'm even more stubborn than usual when I have to get up.

"No, Kat, it's Monday, and we have classes."

"No we don't."

"Katherine Ann Bell-"

"Didn't I tell you that the season's over? Now lemme sleep and don't go middle-naming me Oliver ALBAN Wood."

"You're sleeping in a seventh year boy's bed which so happens to be in the same dorm as Percy Weasley who is-"

"Oh fine! I'm up, I'm-" I said, sitting up, and then just realizing where I was, "I'm sleeping in your bed."

"Yes," Oliver said. He was standing next to the bed, already in his uniform.

"In the seventh year boy's dorm," I analyzed further.

"Yes."

"In Percy's dorm," wow, so I CAN think in the morning after all.

"Yes."

"And Percy's the head boy, isn't he?"

"Right again ," he smiled as he did up his tie, "Now go get dressed, everyone's already down at breakfast."

"Ok, _captain_, next time wake me up a little earlier, why don'cha?" and with my uncaffinated and stubborn self I marched out the door, back to my dorm and got dressed.

"Morning," Oliver said.

I nearly fell down.

You see, I had just opened up the door and make my way down to the Great Hall and there he was. Oliver, just standing there. Holding-

"COFFEE?" I gaped, staring at the mug in his hand. "does that have milk and sugar?"

"Just the way you like it," he smiled. "Sugared up to the max."

"Oliver you're a god!" I laughed in my state of decaffeination, making a swipe for the mug.

Damn him being a damn keeper with damn keeper reflexes.

"Don't I get a kiss hello?" he asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes and planted a peck on his lips. But Merlin knows Oliver has got to make a big deal out of everything a quickly turned it into something more than a little peck.

"Oliver," I half growled as his one free hand traveled up the back of my shirt.

"Alright, alright," he sigh smiling, "Here's your coffee."

Good thing he forked it over too. It's also a good thing that I actually made it down the breakfast. No, scratch that, it's a miracle, a god send, a wondrous thing, that I made it down to breakfast. Even if Oliver had to make a pit stop. And when I say pit stop, I mean snog stop.**Oh, so that's **

**were you were all yesterday**

How are you two so…proper?

What are you talking about?

Well you've only been together forever!

Try four months

**Still a record for you Katie.**

Normally the relationship would've been down the pipes a month ago.

Well let's just rag on Katie just a little more why don't we?

**Ok…why are you always biting your quill?**

I don't always bite my quill!

Look at you! You're doing it again

No I'm not.

**Well your definitely in denial**

Says who?

You-

So I didn't let her finish her sentence, nothing good could've come from it. I know it, you know it, they know it, everybody knows it.

And who cares if I bite my quill every two seconds? And I'm not in denial, just relentlessly stubborn. There's a difference, I swear!

**8pm**

"Ol', do I always bite my quill?"Oliver craned his neck to look at me, "Yes."

"WHAT?"

Oliver had been sitting on the couch in the common room, reading a book, when I stood at the back of the couch, putting my head next to his, and asked him a simple question. Well, it was suppose to be simple. He was supposed to say no.

"What?" Oliver chuckled at my reaction before returning to his book, "You do."

"Well you didn't have to be so blunt about it," I pointed out, climbing over the back of the couch and sitting cross-legged next to him.

"What did you want me to say?" he asked, leafing through the pages.

"Could've been nicer about it," I said, " you could've said 'only when your working' or 'only when your writing something down' which would be just as true as your blunt answer…just not as blunt."

"It's the truth," he said, continuing to read.

"The truth hurts," I muttered, staring blankly into the empty fireplace as Oliver chuckled. "What are you reading anyway?"

He held up the cover of the book so I could read the title. He was that engrossed with it. Ha! No, but he was. He brow was all furrowed and I think he was actually reading it. Why am I so shocked? I have never seen Oliver reading a real book other than Quidditch Throughout the Ages which he's borrowed from me for the past three years. I know by now that he's never going to give it back so I don't even know why I bother.

"_Taking the NEWTS by Hurman Farrifoot who got all eleven NEWTS. _" I read aloud. I know, I can read, it's a miracle. "Pfft, sounds like a good read."

"Sarcasm?"

"Oh yeah," I looked at the author's name again, "Hurman Fairrifoot…did you realize his first name practically has the word 'hair' in it and his last name almost is 'fairy foot'? so he's real name might as well be Hairy Fairy-Foot."

Oliver looked at the cover of his book and the author's name before cracking up hysterically.

"Jeez, Ol'," I said with a cocked eyebrow as he buried his head in my shoulder and his body shook with laughter, "It's not THAT funny."

"Yes it is," he rebutted through laughs, looking back up with me, "And only you would come up with that."

"Yeah, I'm one in a million," I said rolling my eyes and smiling crookedly. "I always bite my quills and I come up with weird names. Wow, Merlin really blessed me."

"Well he blessed me," Oliver said.

"Ok, we've been over this," I sighed exasperatedly, "you're a freaking bloody great keeper, I know."

"That's not what I meant," he said. "what I was going to say is that I was lucky enough to be the guy wrapped around your little finger," he corrected me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Ah," I said in a somewhat small revelation, "Well aren't you the lucky one-now why didn't you cancel those dawn practices when I asked you too?"

"I'm just as stubborn as you," he said, giving me a wink before turning back to his book.

"Ah-hey!"

**May 30, Tuesday, 5:48 and 7 seconds on the dot.**

You have got to love how the closer the OWLS are, the more homework our teachers give us. You would think that they would think that we would study. But we don't and maybe they're onto that so they just make up for it with mountains of homework. I seriously think I'm onto something here…

"Katie…I would personally like to know how you come up with these ideas."

"C'mon Ange, it makes perfect sense," I rebutted after classes. Apparently she disagreed with me after I told her about my 'homework conclusion'.

"No it doesn't," Ange disagreed…again as she flopped down on her bed and whipped out a magazine, "Because 'Lic is studying."

"Hey!" 'Lic called from her bed where she was leaning over several books. "Just because I am going to ace these things-"

"Calm down 'Lic," I laughed as her brow began to furrow and I plopped down on my bed, "It's not even like you need to study-you're the smartest one in our grade."

"True…" she mused, liking the way that sounded. "I am the smartest…"

"A flipping Hermione Granger," Ange muttered.

"I don't want to be the smartest anymore."

"Good," I said, "Come join us on the average GPA side of life."

'Lic laughed before getting back to her potion's homework…which I still have yet to start, yeah, I should probably get on that…

**10 pm**

"Remind me why you wait for the last second to get things done?""Oliver, please, I'm begging you here," I moaned, sitting on the couch next to him where he was reading that NEWTS book two hours after dinner. I was currently begging him to get him to help me with my potions crap (yes it IS crap) with his robes in my fist as he tried to act invincible to my persuasive ways.

"I dunno Kat…"

"Fine," I said, standing up and walking towards the portrait hole, "see if I'll snog you anymore-"

"I was _kidding_!" he said, standing up as well. "Go get your potions stuff."

"Well if you want to be all demanding about it," I said in a mock-gruff voice as I went and got my potions stuff-I mean crap.

"So, is it that big of a deal if I just refuse to take this OWL?" I asked an hour later in the library. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to pass it anyway."

Oliver chuckled from next to me and slipped a hand around my waist while the other scribbled some stuff on the parchment in front of me.

"Yes, you have to take it," Oliver smiled crookedly. "Or else you won't get the credits."

"I'm not going to get the credits anyway," I sighed, "I was doomed to fail this test after the first minute I spent in that dungeon. Snape practically spelled it out for me when he said I was the bane of existence, a prime example of a failing potions student when I couldn't tell him the distinct differences from wolfsbane and bane of wolf." I sighed again, "idiot was right."

"Don't be all melancholy," Oliver demanded, still scribbling away, "You haven't failed it yet."

"Yeah, but even Treawlney predicted it…"

"Well then you know it's not going to happen."

"I love you," I laughed as I gave him a hug around his waist before glancing at the parchment in front of me, "What are you writing anyway?"

"A list of legal cheats."

"Why does that sound illegal?"

"It's not," he assured me, "It's just simple things like sugar will thicken and stuff like that."

I stared at him, "And why didn't you tell me this like-oh, I dunno-8 months ago?"

"You mean I didn't?" he asked, looking all sympathetic as he scratched the back of his head, "Well I meant to," I just cocked an eyebrow at him, "Isn't it the thought that counts?"

I smiled a bit before looking back at the laundry list of legal cheats, "This is great and all but it's not getting my homework done."

"Well if you want to be all demanding about it…" he imitated me, smiling slyly as he planted a kiss on the side of my neck as I took out my homework.

"Oliver," I said, trying to concentrate on the homework in front of me and not the fact that he was placing kisses all along my neck line. "Oliver…Oliver Wood…Oliver Alban Wood-"

"-Katherine Ann Bell," he murmured against my skin.

"You know I'm never going to get any of this done with you doing that."

He laughed before he sat back up, slipping his hands back around my waist and placing me in his lap, "I know."

"Oh, so you know this isn't helping either?" I asked as his hand ran up and down my thigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, stopped what he was doing and putting his arm back around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "That's wrong."

"What?" I asked, looking back at my work, "No it's not."

"Yes it is," he persisted, "The answer's bane of wolf, not wolfbane."

"Oh," I said, crossing out my answer, "That was my next guess anyway."

"Mmm-Hmm," he said, still resting his chin on my shoulder, no doubt looking over my work, "And number 32 is wrong too," he said, pointing to it, "It's a goat's gallbladder, not a sheep's gallbladder that's a universal poison remedy."

"I knew that one too," I said, changing my answer.

"I. Hate. Potions." I muttered under my breath around 9:30 as we finally left the library, finally done trying to get me to understand potions. "I can personally say that was a big waste of time considering the fact that I still don't get half of it."

"Well at least you get the other half," Oliver said brightly, slipping his hand back around my waist. He was also carrying my bag much to my protests.

"It's not that big of a deal, Quidditch boy," I said angrily, "first years know more than me about potions."

"Quidditch boy?" Oliver repeated, and then in a lower voice added, "I think I like that."

"The next word out of your mouth better not be spoon," I threatened, catching the suggestiveness in his voice and rolling my eyes.

"Spoon."

"Oliver!" I said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"Admit it," he said in the same voice, "You can't resist me."

"Oh, I think I can," I said, stubbornly, smirking a bit.

"I dunno," Oliver said, pushing me up against the wall. Somehow he had subtly guided me over there without me noticing. I really have got to get that slow motion machine…mental note: watch out for Oliver's subtleness. He rested his forehead against mine, "I don't think you could manage."

"No, no," I said as he dropped my bag on the floor next to him and put his hands on my hips, "I'm pretty sure I could manage."

"You're going to die next year without me," he teased as his right hand found it's way underneath my shirt and on my lower back where he started to trace all these different patterns.

"Since when did you get more persuasive than me?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as my hands traveled up towards his shoulders.

"Guess you rubbed off on me."

"Yeah, I tend to do that a lot…" I mused before he captured my lips in his.

I kinda forgot that we were just randomly standing in the middle of a hallway, only partially hidden by the knight of armor and snog each other senseless. You see, he started tracing designs on my lower back and it was driving me up the wall insane. I sifted my hand through his hair and pulled him down on me even more which was a damn big feat considering the fact that he was already pushed flush up against me. Eventually his hand left my back and started to run up and down the side of my leg.

"Ok, I get it," I breathed, "I need to shave."

Oliver laughed against my lips as I made yet another mental note to shave at the first opportunity. Ok, so I've been slacking off in that department, I'm sorry I have some subtle. Ok? I'm sorry.

"Oh, lookie what we got here," a voice cackled above us. "Two Quidditch losers playing tonsil hockey. How romantic."

We instantly broke apart, expecting to see Filch or somebody else. But it was only Peeves.

"Go away Peeves," Oliver said demandingly.

"Sorry, but I'm not on your team, am I?" Peeves cackled, "I don't play no Quidditch so you can't boss me around-AHAHAHA!"

Oliver gave him a gruff look before picking up my bag, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along the corridor.

"So, uh, yeah," I said, scratching the back of my neck as we stopped in front of the Fat Lady, "That was a top notch study session."

Oliver smiled at me before the Fat Lady started screaming at us to just say the password so she could just let us in and she could live in peace or something of the other. By the time we were actually back in the common room it was around ten an none of our friends were milling about. At the base of my staircase Oliver gave me a good night kiss-actually it was a great night kiss (Yeah, I know, get my head out of the gutter, I'm on it.) before I trodded up the stairs, still on cloud nine.

"Katie, there you are!" Ange said, hugging me the second I was inside the door.

"Jeez," I said, giving her a small hug back, rather confused on what was going on "I was only gone for a couple of hours."

"'Lic had a fight with George," Ange said quickly, unwrapping her arms from me but now holding my shoulders in a death grip. "She's been bawling her eyes out and screaming for the last hour. So basically I just pushed her into a bubble bath with some of that emergency chocolate of yours."

"I was only gone for a couple of hours!" I repeated, shocked to find out that my all time favorite couple had a fight and one of my best friends was bawling her eyes out and no doubt spilling half of that chocolate into a bubbly abyss. "Can I not leave at all these days?"

Ange smiled apologetically as she loosened her grip on my shoulders and I sighed. It was going to be a long night of chocolate and tears…

**Ok, I am a terrible person, I know. I should've updated ages ago but I'm a bad person and I didn't. I know, I get it. but at least it wasn't short! and the aussie stuff was for you lady arre-yeah, thought you would like that...i dunno but-**

**I have no idea where I'm going to go with that last part but I need something to get me past this tremendous writer's block and a twist that I can fix within a chapter or two sounded like a pretty damn good idea. I con go all over the map with this one. So yeah. I promise promise promise promise I will get the next chapter up sooner. SO SORRY AGAIN AND I SWEAR LADY PUP YOU WILL GET THAT REVIEW!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Oh my god. I actually have nothing to ramble about. It's got to be an apocalypse or something. Run for cover.**

**May 31, Wednesday, sometime during first period which I'm not at…obviously.**

Last night was one of the longest nights of my life. No, scratch that, it was the longest night of my life minus my birthday where we spent at least an hour wandering in a sewer. It was a long night of tears and lots and lots of chocolate. And that much chocolate cannot be healthy.

"Katie?" 'Lic asked as she came out of the bathroom from her bubble bath last night around 11, wearing a bathrobe and on the verge of tears, "I spilt the chocolate in the bathtub and I-"

"Don't worry," I smiled kindly, "I'll get you some more."

"No," 'Lic said, shaking her head, "Well yes please but I, uh," she sniffed, "Kinda ate it anyway…"

"Didn't that taste bad?" Ange asked, sitting next to me on her bed and scrunching up her nose, "I mean, you were taking a lilac bubble bath-" 'Lic's bottom lip started to stick out dangerously far, tears about to flow, "I mean-go get her some more chocolate Katie."

"Well if _you_ say so," I muttered so only she could here before climbing off the bed and wandering towards my nightstand. "Here," I said as I placed a whole bar of fudge on Alicia's lap as she sat down next to Ange.

She started bawling.

"What?" I asked shocked, "It's nut fudge, you _love_ fudge with nuts."

"George always got me nut fudge!" she bawled, throwing it off her lap and onto the floor.

I stared at the chocolate. The once perfect bar of fudge that was now splattered on the floor of our dorm. Perfect fudge gone and wasted. _I _was about to start bawling.

"Jeez 'Lic," Ange sighed before charming the chocolate away as my eyes started to tear up, "You're not broken up yet, you just had a fight."

"But still!" she sobbed.

"Ok," I sighed, sitting down on her other side and putting an arm around her shoulder, "What happened? I want it word through word."

'Lic nodded before sniffling again as Ange passed her a box of tissues. "Well, he got all mad that I was studying too much," sniffle, "So I said 'well maybe you should study a bit instead of whining'," I exchanged glances with Ange behind her back, "And he said that maybe I should stop studying so much and I said 'well maybe you need to calm down' and then he said 'maybe I need a break' and I said 'fine-TAKE ONE!'," she gave another sniffle, "And then I stormed up the stairs…"

"Oh 'Lic," I cooed, giving her a large hug and Ange joined in too.

"Katie…you and Oliver fight a lot, what do you do?"

"We fight a lot?" I asked Ange.

"You have slight quarrels over stupid things-"

"See, we don't fight-"

"-and he normally wins."

"…you just had to add that in."

"Pretty much."

'Lic gave a small laugh from beneath our arms before letting out another sob as we pulled away.

"Well," Ange said, standing up and walking to her nightstand, "I believe this calls for ice cream and celebrity bashing," she said, pulling out several thousand old Weekly Witches magazine, "I here the lead singer in the Weird Sister's has got a wart on his wrist."

"Ew," 'Lic said through a sniffle around 12:30 later on, "He does have a wart on his wrist..." we had changed into our pajamas and we were all squished onto Ange's bed, shoulder to shoulder, and looking at the same magazine with 'Lic between me and Ange.

I laughed as Ange flipped the page of the magazine we were looking at, "Oh look, the drummer has been single for five years-I think he's gay but this Dollie girl claims otherwise because apparently she's had several night stands with him and he's-I'm not reading the rest of this." Me and 'Lic laughed again as she flipped to the back, "Oh this is my favorite part…"

"What is it?" 'Lic asked.

"Oh, just ridiculously embarrassing stories from teens…"

"Read one!"

"Ok, ok," Ange laughed, skimming through them, "Oh here's one: 'I had this date with the most amazing guy in the whole school. He took me into Hogsmeade and we went to the Shrieking Shack. We started making out but then something started howling. I peed in my pants I was so scared but my date ran out screaming like a little girl…'." Ange was laughing so hard she couldn't read anymore and I fell off the side of the bed cracking up hysterically.

"Katie?" 'Lic asked, looking off the side of the bed at me, "Are you alright?"

"That was Betty and Flint!" I laughed.

"What?" Ange the gossip queen asked, "How do you know?"

"I heard Betty telling Abstice how her date ran off on her in the shrieking shack!" I laughed.

"Oh my god," Ange said, looking back at the article, "It's from 'captain rider'-oh my god!" she shrieked, chucking it across the room, "and I thought you and Oliver were bad!"

I picked up a pillow and threw it in her face and that's were it all went down hill. We wound up having a pillow fight almost all night and eventually it went down into the common room were we all fell asleep at around two in the morning.

"Kat? Kat, what are you doing?"

"Go away……." I mumbled, swatting away the hand the was gently nudging my head.

"Kat?"

"What?" I asked, sitting up on the couch which was rather hard considering Ange's legs were on top of me. I pried open my eyes and saw that it was Oliver who was waking me up. "Oliver? What are you doing in our dorm? You're not allowed to have dawn practices anymore."

Oliver smiled down at me before planting a kiss on my hair line, "You fell asleep down here."

I looked around and saw that we were in the common room. I was on one side of the couch while Ange was on the other with her legs draped over me and 'Lic was curled up in a ball on one of the armchairs. "Oh…" I mumbled.

"You going to come to breakfast?" Oliver asked, already in his uniform.

"Probably not," I sighed, settling back down. "It'll be a miracle if we can even get 'Lic down to first period."

"What happened?" Oliver asked, squatting down next to me.

" 'Lic and George had a fight," I yawned, "I think they're on a break and she's not taking it well…"

"That so?" he whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "I'll talk with George."

"Don't bother," I said shaking my head, "They'll have to figure it out on their own."

"That's true," he murmured as he stood back up, "I've got to get some breakfast, do you want me to bring you up some?"

"Nah, we'll run by the kitchens…"

"Alright," he smiled as he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later?"

"Mmm-Hmm, love you."

"Love you too," he smiled before walking out of the portrait hole.

"Jeez," Ange yawned about an hour after Oliver had left, "What time is it?"

"It's like 8:10," I said, coming out of my stupor and looking at my watch.

"We've got to get to class!" she shrieked, jumping up. " 'Lic!" she said, nudging her awake, "We've got to get to class!"

"Class?" she mumbled, then her eyes snapped open, "GEORGE!"

There goes Niagara Falls…

"So we're not going to class?" Ange asked me over her shoulder.

"I guess not," I murmured, standing up and going over the help Ange.

**Lunch**

"I can't."

"Yes you can 'Lic."

"No I can't."

"You've got this 'Lic."

"No I don't."

" 'LIC!"

"But George is in the same class as me now!"

Ange and I rolled our eyes. After we had gone down to the kitchens during first, we were able to get her to put on her uniform. That was easy enough but getting her through the portrait hole right before the bell was going to ring to get to third period was proving quite a challenge.

"You've got to go to class," I said sternly.

"Yeah," Ange nodded, "And I thought you were the smartest in our year?"

"I am," 'Lic nodded, "I study a bunch and-and-and-that's what got George upset!"

"Will you close up Niagara Falls already?" I asked, "You cannot let George stop you from doing what you have to do. When me and Oliver were in a fight I still went to classes, I still went to practice, you've got to be independent 'Lic," I added softer, "I know you, you don't let people get control over you."

"Now get out that portrait hole!" Ange said sternly, pointing to the exit as the bell rang, "And get to class and damn it get good grades!"

'Lic smiled at us as she wiped a few spare tears away, "Ok guys."

"Good," we chorused as we pushed her out the door before she could change her mind.

All throughout the morning me and Ange have walked on either side of her, protecting her from the outside world. Seriously though, Ange practically volunteered us to be her body guard. No one talked to her unless we gave them the ok. It was actually pretty weird but it made Alicia feel better so what ever floats her boat. And currently we're eating lunch outside under the oak tree.

"So why can't we eat lunch in the Great Hall like everybody else?" I asked as I came back from the Great Hall with lunch for the three of us. Ange threw me a look at my question. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"I'm so mad," 'Lic mumbled.

"Not sad?"

"No, mad."

"Oh thank god," I said, sinking down next to her, "Because I'm running out of chocolate. The chocolate you throw on the floor every two seconds. The perfectly good chocolate that you-"

"-We get it Katie," Ange said from the other side of 'Lic as she bit into her sandwich.

"What gives him the right to say I study too much?" she said, her brow furrowed, "I am allowed to study!"

"But you haven't been paying him that much attention since-"

"Well he could study with me! He should be able to do good on the OWLS too! I never stopped him from joining me!"

"He can't get up the stairs-Oliver only got permission because he was cap-"

"-I don't care!" she shrieked, "I was in the library loads of times!"

"George in a library?" I asked, "Oh please 'Lic."

"Well-"

" 'Lic," I said, "You can bash him all you want, it's not going to change things."

"I know," she sighed, "I just, I-"

"I know," Ange said, hugging her and I joined in. "It hurts."

"Maybe we should just break up," she sobbed.

"Shut your mouth!"

Me and 'Lic looked at Ange.

"That does not work. Me and Fred tried that but then you have all this unresolved sexual tension flying around and then god knows you and him are so meant for each other that you'll go have a wild shag!"

Me and 'Lic just stared at her.

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her and desperately trying to keep mental images out of my head. But the more I looked at her the more I saw thea little two of them running around in my head towards a broom closet and-stoooooooooop!

"Oh hell no!"

Little Ange and little Fred are no longer running to a broom closet. Bliss.

"So why are you telling me this?" 'Lic asked, blushing.

"Ah ha!" Ange cried, pointing to her face, "You see! You're blushing! You still love him! I told you that you two were good for each other!"

"So what if I'm blushing?"

"It's just like Katie and Oliver and the word spoon."

"Don't bring me into this," I said across 'Lic, wondering where she was going from this.

"I should bring this up with George," Ange mused. "His ears'll probably turn as red as his hair…"

"ANGIE!" 'Lic scolded, "No way are you bring this up-ever again let alone with George."

"It would be funny though," I mused, imagining George's ears going as red as his hair-it was quite a funny sight.

"Stop stop STOP!" 'Lic yelled, "I don't care about George at the moment and I don't want to hear about this anymore!"

"Alright," Ange cooed, "I'll stop."

"Thank you, now can we please have a nice meal?"

"….you sound like my mom," I smirked which got a good laugh out of Alicia so it was worth the snide comment.

**10 pm**

"OLIVER!"

"Ka-?-oof!"

"You know, I really missed you."

"I can tell," Oliver chuckled, trying to re-steady himself.

As you know, I have not seen the man since 7 am this morning. And by the time I was returning to the tower from the bathroom after dinner (which 'Lic wouldn't let us go to the Great Hall for) it was around 8. That is 13 hours Oliver-less. 13 HOURS! _HOURS_. So it makes sense that I jumped his bones.

"Where were you all day?" Oliver asked, turning around as I slid off his back.

"Well it took two periods to get 'Lic to step outside the tower, she currently has a phobia of the Great Hall and she and Ange are probably sitting in our dorm wondering where the hell I am," I summed up, "So, yeah, been pretty busy."

"I missed you too," he chuckled, pulling me into a hug. "So Alicia is a handful?"

"You have no idea."

"I was her captain for-"

"You have _no _idea," I repeated, looking up at him critically. "She threw my chocolate on the floor."

Oliver laughed before lacing his hand with mine and leading me back to the portrait hole.

"Do we really have to go back in?" I asked, ignoring the Fat Lady's comments.

"Yeah," Oliver smiled. "You've got OWLS and I have NEWTS and we both know we both need to study."

"Strangely I could keep up with that," I smiled crookedly. "Oh my god, the OWLS are in ten days…"

Oliver laughed before giving me a kiss.

"Will you two hurry up and just say the password already?" the Fat Lady said but we didn't break apart, "HELLO! Stop playing tonsil hockey and say the password."

"The password," Oliver muttered before continuing to kiss me.

I laughed against him as the Fat Lady's face went red and I broke apart, "Fizzing Wizbees," I told the Fat Lady, smiling sweetly and she swung open.

"You realize I probably won't see you tomorrow either," Oliver said.

"I know," I sighed, "But she would do the same for me."

"How's Angelina doing without Fred?"

"Actually she's meeting him periodically," I said, leaving the Fat Lady hanging open-much to her complaints. "I think it's working out decent for her but terrible for me," I said as we climbed through, "She's gone forever sometimes."

Oliver laughed as we entered the common room, "Hey, I need to go up to the pitch tomorrow, go there after classes?"

"Sure," I smiled as he sat down on the couch, "But why do-"

"I need to clear out," he said with a sigh, "McGonagall told me today I was stalling too long already and wants it done by tomorrow evening. Come with me?"

"Oh Ol'," I moaned, sitting down next to him and putting my arms around him, "You know I will."

"Thanks Kat," he murmured into my hair as he hugged me back.

God knows how hard that's going to be for him. Four years as captain in there and it's going to be killer to clean it out. It's going to take forever to clean out too…

"KATIE!"

"Uh-oh," I said, sitting up, "That's 'Lic."

"KATHERINE ANN BELL!"

"And that's Ange," I sighed standing up, "I gotta go," I gave him a peck on his temple before slowly walking back up to my dorm.

**June 1st, Thursday, second period.**

Hey, guess what? We were actually able to get all three of us to class on time. It's a miracle I know. And Oliver keeps rampaging through my mind. I keep seeing this sad Oliver face as it cleaned out his captain's office.

Imagine though, if this is hard on me it must be tearing him apart. He accomplished so much only to have to leave it. When you think about it, what's the point? I guess the point is leaving something behind. Something everyone will remember. He left the Cup with our name on it behind, for the first time in seven years too. Did I tell you there's even a team picture of us on a plaque in the trophy hall? It's great, lemme tell you.

He did do what he set out to do though. He was captain for three years. THREE years. Most are only for a year or two at most. And that's only if you're lucky. And now he's going to Puddlemere straight after school? That's something.

I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. Maybe I'm only writing this down because it needs to be written…

…or because it give me an excuse not to listen to Binns and it looks like I'm actually taking notes so 'Lic doesn't want to rant to me because she thinks I'm 'studying'. it's actually quite brilliant.Potions

" 'Lic, I am going to eat in the Great Hall.""But-"

"-But nothing," I said, hands on my hips as 'Lic begged me to eat outside with her and Ange again, "Oliver is leaving in 18 days and I didn't see him at all yesterday so I am going to eat lunch with him damn it!"

"Oh…ok," she said meekly and I gave her an apologetic smile before giving her a quick hug and running into the Great Hall.

"Are you actually in the Great Hall?" Oliver asked as I sat down next to him and grabbed a sandwich.

"It's a miracle," I smiled, "I know."

Oliver laughed and so did Fred who was sitting across from us with his twin, who of which looked rather downcast.

"Oh buck up George," I said smiling at the red head, "It can only get better."

George gave me a pathetic excuse for a smile, "Is she still crying her eyes out?"

"Nah," I shook my head, taking a bite out of my roast beef sandwich, "She misses you though."

"She say that?" he asked looking rather hopeful.

"Well, indirectly," I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh! Ange had a good point which got her blushing good and red and she still loves you-you know."

"I dunno…" he mumbled.

"Lemme tell you what Ange said-just don't tell 'Lic I told until she's in a REALLY good mood," I told him, knowing that 'Lic would kill me but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. George nodded. "Well she said that you two were good for each other and if you two break up there will be so much unresolved sexual tension flying around and _since_ you two are so good for each other you'll eventually go and have a wild shag and get back together anyway. So spare us and just go kiss and make up." The three guys stared at me and George's ears did go as red as his hair, "It was her words," I said, "not mine. And she was actually talking about her and you, Fred, she said that's basically what happened minus the wild shag."

Oliver laughed before putting his arm around my waist. "Thanks for the mental images."

"Thank Freddie Fish's girlfriend," I said, motioning to Fred, "And it's not my fault Sugar Quill over here can't keep Pumpkin Pasty happy."

The twins glared at me as Oliver laughed again and I smiled apologetically and shrugged my shoulders at the twins. They eventually started laughing too…eventually. Who knew I was so funny?

**Yeah, figured I should end it here. I know it's not that long but I had to drag this little conflict out for more than a day. Ok, so it's not that little but still.**

**I'm going to reinstate my review demands. Just the usual quote and all that good jazz. C'mon people, it's not that hard. I do it for the half of you.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Well, it seems like everybody likes the pet names. And I must say, as corny and wrong as they are-I love them love love love love LOVE. And yeah, Oliver only has 18 story days left, sob, I know. And once he's gone, so's the story. Just a heads up. But I DO PLAN TO DO A SEQUEL. So no worries.**

**June 2nd, Friday, 8th period.**

"KATIE! ANGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOI-? GEORGE!-"

Slam door.

Lock door.

Slip key into pocket at all times.

Check . Check. Check.

Lock Alicia Spinnet and George Weasley together in a broom closet…

Mission accomplished.

Me and Ange exchanged high fives outside the closet door panting as we slid down to the floor. Who knew 'Lic had that much fight in her skinny frame.

But let me tell you how this all came about.

So do we both agree that this thing between the two of them can't go on any longer?

Well, if I think that and you think that, I think that we can safely say that we both agree.

Drop the sarcasm- we NEED to get them back together. Do you realize that I never see Freddie Fish anymore these days? This has got to stop.

We should just lock them in a broom closet…

KATIE! You're a genius!

What can I say? I try. …what do you mean?

That's what we're going to do!

You mean lock them in a broom closet?

Exactly.

George will come out without a head on his shoulders.

Only because 'Lic will have snogged it off by then-weren't you listening to my 'unresolved sexual tension lecture' the other day?

It has a name?

Katie.

Okay, okay. Jeez, no need to get all defensive. I like it, but I still think that this still has certain risks to Sugar Quill.

Hahaha.

I know, I'm a funny genius.

Whatever Katie. Well do it during lunch.

…wait, what?

We. Are. Going. To. Lock. 'Lic. And. George. In. A. Broom. Closet. During. Lunch.

Why didn't I think of that?

KATIE!

Leave me alone! It's third period, I have no idea what Binns is talking about, it's probably going to be on the OWLs, and I didn't have any coffee AND 'Lic kept me up all night while YOU snuck off with Freddie Fish!

…no comment.

So that was during third period where me and Ange schemed for the whole time and then come lunch we put our plan into action.

"Oh damn it," I cursed under my breath as I 'accidentally' spilt my cranberry juice on my blouse. "Jeez…Will you guys come with me to go get some cleaner stuff?" I asked innocently enough.

"Cleaner stuff?" 'Lic repeated as Ange got up to come with me.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing her wrist and tugging on it, "I'll be quick, promise."

"Bu-" she stammered as we pulled her out of the great hall. "Why do you need cleaner stuff?" she asked as Ange put her hand on the closet doorknob and I stood behind her, ready to push her in. "Why don't you just charm it off?"

"Because you-" I said as I pushed her forward and Ange opened the door, "-Are going to snog George senseless."

You see, Fred had planted George in there earlier when he told his twin that Filch had some great stuff to use as a prank. And now 'Lic was in there too along with a crap load of pent up sexual tension.

'Lic pounded on the door screaming bloody murder and took full advantage of her vast vocabulary of curse words as Ange held the door closed and I locked it before we both slid to the ground.

And that's how we ended up where we were during lunch.

"What's going on?"

We looked up to find Oliver standing over us with his NEWTs book in his hand.

"Well George and 'Lic are locked in the broom cupboard," I answered, hitching a thumb over my shoulder at the door my back was against.

"YOU ARE A DAMN BI-"

"That's Spinnet alright," Oliver said, smiling at the door before lopsidedly a us, "Took you guys long enough," he said, offering each of us a hand up.

So now it's eighth period and they are still in there. It's been an hour and a half and if they haven't snogged each other senseless yet then…then…then I dunno what because we all know they have.

**They better be**

Oh hey Fred.

**So about this double potions that we're in…**

What about it?

**Do you have any idea what we're doing?**

Is that code for: let me copy your homework before Snape comes around and collects it?

**Yup, pretty much.**

Are you sure? I mean this is _my_ homework-you're not going to get any credit for it.

**And it'll look unconspicuous and he won't see anything different from the norm.**

Take it…

**Muchas gracias chica caliente.**

Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed.

**You speak Spanish?**

**I** know what chica caliente means.

**Don't tell Oliver.**

Don't prank me for one whole year.

**_One whole year?_ Kates, Oliver is only around for 16 more days (not counting today) but I can't prank you for one _whole year?_ That's wrong and you know it. I refuse.**

Suit yourself.

**…you were never going to tell our dear deranged captain, were you?**

No…Freddie Fish

**It gets out once and now I can't get away from it. This petnames are freaking ridiculous….so when Oliver is snogging you senseless, what does he call yo-------ok, pushing my chair over was quite unnecessary.**

Just go off and snog Angie Apple-pie or something.

**I would except for the fact that we're sitting in double potions, Snape is walking around collecting homework, I don't have my homework, and you still haven't given me yours to copy.**

"Here," I sighed, handing mine over. And then he did this neat little spell that made a copy of it but changed the handwriting into his and you could see the words on the page moving around and rewording it. "Nice," I said impressed, "Teach me someday?"

"Maybe," he said with a wink as Snape took both of our homeworks. Or rather, my homework plus it's reved up clone.

**Before dinner**

**"**Now have you snogged each other so hard that when I open this door you won't be able to walk straight?" I asked, leaning against the boom closet door after classes, fiddling with the key as everyone else smiled around me.And let me tell you one thing first, it was freaking hot in that corridor. Actually it was hot all over the castle so all day I had been walking around with my blouse un-tucked, my socks down at my ankles, my sleeves rolled up as high as I could get them and my tie unloosened just enough so it would just stay on and two buttons undone. It was freaking hot. And just to clarify…it was freaking hot. So I can only imagine how hot it was in that small little closet and not to mention all the 'resolving of sexual tension' and the heat created by that. So yeah, sorry 'Lic.

"Katie…" 'Lic groaned, "Just let me out, alright?"

I smirked as she sounded rather tired…as if she had been snogging for the past three hours. Either that or she had been taking advantage of her vocabulary for three straight hours. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?"

"Kates," George said in a would be reasonable tone, "If it makes you happy I'll tell you that Ange's theory on unresolved sexual tension was right and we had a-"

"I swear to god," Ange said threateningly as she stalked up to the door and pointed an accusing finger at it, "if you say that you had a wild shag I will personally knock down this door and strangle you, George Weasley."

"Well if it gets us out-"

"WHY YOU-!"

"Calm down Ange," Fred said, coming over and pulling his girlfriend away from the door in fear that the prementioned object would be bashed the splinters and his twin would be no more, "my good brother did not have a wild shag with Alicia. Did you George?"

"Why I say not, my carbon copy," George said and I could see his trademark smile in the dark on the other side of the door. "That would be completely irresponsible."  
"And uncharacteristic?" I added sarcastically, my shoulder still against the door.

"Not the word I would use," George mused, "but whatever floats your boat or whatever you want to float. Now will you please let us out so we can snog each other senseless near a fan or at least an open window with a nice breeze coming through?"

'Lic giggled inside and I laughed as I put the key in and let them out.

"Alleluia," 'Lic gasped as she staggered out. Her attire looking even more disheveled than mine, "fresh air."

"You're the one wearing a skirt," George said as he clambered out too, "Say Wood, lend me a kilt of yours sometime, alright? It'd be nice to get a little breeze now and then."

Oliver punched him in the shoulder lightly as everyone else laughed and finally everything was right once again in our little castle. The end.

…ok, not really. The castle is huge, Snape still has a wand up his ass so everything is still not right and this is not the end. So yeah, that part was an over exaggeration. Or an under exaggeration if you want to take in the size of the castle but whatever.

**10 pm**

"I am SO SORRY!" I said, running into the Griffindor captain's office were Oliver had already started cleaning up. I had promised I would be there at 7 but I lost track of time and was half an hour late.

"Don't worry about it," Oliver smiled, standing over a box which had a bunch of papers stuffed inside. "you want the desk or the posters?"

"Desk," I said, walking around and pulling open several draws. God knows if he did it we would spend half the time looking over old plays.

Around nine we were done. Everything was packed up into three boxes and the room was left bare.

"It looks so strange," Oliver sighed, looking around his bare room, "I don't think I've ever seen it so empty…"

I sighed too, "It's going to be a lot different without you," I said looking up at him and smiling a bit, "I mean, think of all the sleep I'm going to get."

Oliver laughed before nudging into me as he reached down and picked up two of the boxes, leaving one for me. I laughed and picked up my box which must've been like twenty pounds of paper stuff and walked out the door.

Outside Oliver turned around and shut the door, locking it behind him and we walked back up to the castle in silence.

Merlin along with everybody else knew what he was thinking about. Three years of captaincy were left back in that room-that is a lot of memories if you think about all the practices we've had over the years. Things really won't ever be the same around here without him. It'll be even harder on him though. Think about it, we have each other while he's leaving. Granted he's officially playing for Puddlemere but still, that's a whole team of people he doesn't know. So, yeah….it's going to be weird.

"You realize we could've charmed these boxes back?"

**June 3rd, Saturday, 9 pm**

"Mercy Mary, mother of GOD!" I shrieked before I ran out of the owlery. It's like I can't even send a letter any more these days.

So I got this letter yesterday from Joe. Yeah, here it is.

To my darling cousin Katherine Ann Bell who is probably the only other sane one in our family,

I've decided that everyone around here is completely bonkers. Off the wall, in la-la-land INSANE! You probably have noticed the reference to our family. Did you know that GRANDMA sent me a howler the other day? A HOWLER! FROM GRANDMA! You off all people must know how wrong that is. It is beyond wrong. It's WAY WRONG! It's not just toeing the line-it's sprinting MILES over the line and even lines after that!

And…it was about…girls…

Yes, I kid you not. Apparently a family friend passed on the message that I had gotten together with this girl Heather Siumon-she's actually very nice, you would like her-and eventually grandma found out about this and decided it would be appropriate to send me a howler.

"WHY COULDN'T IT BE A NICE ITALIAN GIRL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO LIKE A SIUMON GIRL? YOU"RE IN AN ITALIAN SCHOOL! PICK AN ITALIAN GIRL! IT'S NOT HARD JOSEPH!"

Can you even imagine the look of horror on my face when I heard Grandma's shrill voice SCREECH through breakfast. I want to hex myself.

Please please PLEASE help this Italian homefry -YOUR Italian homefry/slice/dog-who is currently hiding under his bed in fear of flying tomatoes and ridiculing laughter after today's breakfast.

Joe

So naturally after receiving this rather disturbing letter, I wrote back and headed to the owlery in hopes of being able to send my letter. Except a certain little couple was having a snog session. So I think it makes perfect sense that I fell back down the stairs and landed on my butt when I saw Alicia and George going at it like there was no tomorrow.

"Katie!" Alicia cried worriedly from the top of the same staircase, "Are you alright?"

"I'd be a lot better if I didn't see that," I moaned, rubbing my back as I sat on the floor with my legs spread out in front of me, "Remind me why I got you two back together?"

George chuckled before coming down and giving me a hand up, "You want me to mail that for you?" he asked, looking at the letter in my hand.

"Yes!" I cried, "I don't know if I'll be able to tie it correctly with you two eating each others faces off the whole time."  
George laughed before climbing back up the stairs where 'Lic was waiting and giggling. And as he shut the door behind him I practically sprinted away.

"You do realize our tests is six days away?"

"Say WHAT?"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Ange asked, sitting cross legged on the couch when I came back in.

"No, I didn't forget," I said stubbornly, "It just happened to slip my mind for the moment."

"Same difference," Ange laughed lightly.

"No, big difference," I said as I sat down next to her, "So Ange…we are going to study together, aren't we?" I flashed her my most brilliant of brilliant smiles.

"Go get your books," she sighed-pretending to sound reluctant.

"I love you Ange," I said as I got up.

"DO I LOOK LIKE OLIVER?" she called as I sprinted up the stairs to go get my books.

So from after dinner 'till now, I have spent the past THREE HOURS studying. Just straight studying.

Ok, so maybe I ran into Oliver on my way to the bathroom and maybe I went missing from the common room for a few minutes. So what?

And when I say a few minutes I mean fifteen to twenty minutes.

**June 5, Monday, Charms**

I. Hate. The. OWLs.

I. Am. About. To. Personally. Kill. Them.

Scratch that.

I. Am. About. To kill. The. Genius. Who. Had. The. Brilliant. Idea. For. Them. And. Then. Hide. His body. At. The. Bottom. Of. The. Lake.

**Uh-oh, Katesie is getting rather close to homicidal behavior.**

Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed.

**Yes, Katie-my-Bella?**

Kaite-my-Bella? Where did that come from?

**My undying love for you. Now why won't you have me damnit?**

You know it wouldn't be fair if I had both of the very dashing Weasley twins.

**Touche, I taught you well.**

What can I say? I learned from the best.

**Well I'm not going to argue that point…**

So what do you want Fred, now that you got me in a rather good mood?

**I want _you_ Katie!**

Fred…

**Ok, I was actually wondering if I could help in your murder plot.**

Well I think that would be highly acceptable. I could use your sharp witted mind

**You know it's sad that I can actually READ the sarcasm in your voice.**

Well that's when I burst out laughing.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley!" Professor Flit wick praised in his squeaky voice, "What an excellent cheering charm! I do say I'm rather glad I choose to review! Ten points to Griffindor."

"Did I just earn points?" Fred asked me in a hushed whisper, sounding like a little kid who wasn't sure if had done something wrong.

"I know, it's a miracle," I whispered back, looking at Flitwick-practically waiting for him to turn around and say he was joking, "Mark the time and date."

**Ok, ok, I know this is rather short. I know-so no need to bash on me about it, okz? I got it.So, I would like all of you to review and I would love it if you did the whole quote thing. And now this is the part where I make several advertisements for reviewers who send me long reviews and have rather good stories:****The Theory by Ladypup-it has such a nice little twist on it and I really like it. But I am not going to tell you anymore because I refuse to ruin it.**

**Ok, and this one isn't really an advertisement but a rather good story: your kiss is on my list. I forget who it's by but whatever. It's Katie/Fred (I know, I know, shocking that it's not kbow but whatever) and it's really good. The title sounds corny but forget it. After reading it I cam to the conclusion that Katie/fred is actually a really cute couple. (I'm almost inspired to write a one shot on it (gasp-I know)). But either way go and read it. It's got like 17 chapters or something but most of them are short so it won't take too long, by the way. But please read-you'll like it I swear.**

**NOW GO AND GIVE ME A NICE REVIEW AND PLEASE GO READ THOSE STORIES AND REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	59. Chapter 59

**People, people, PEOPLE! Just because I say that Katie and Fred could make an adorable couple does not mean I will make them one. I would like to point out that this story is officially more than one year old and if you think that I'm about to twist things around now-you are on something.**

**Wow, I sound really mean…I don't mean to. I tend to tell people off while smiling so I'm not really telling them off. It's like I'm joking but getting my point across. Yeah, that's what I'm doing.**

**…but they could be a cute couple (in other stories at least-NOT MINE) and they have been friend-flirting all through out the story. I dunno why it suddenly came as a shock last chapter.**

**Oh and before I start-no offense to English rain, I'm sure you're not diseased-you'll see what I mean.**

**June 6, Tuesday, 10 pm**

I hate the rain. I really do. And flipping England apparently likes to rain every other day. It's a disease, that's what it is. England rain is like AIDS-it never goes away!

Wow, I really need to come up with better analogies…

"What are we doing out here again?"

"Meditating."

"Medi…- say what?"

"Meditating."

"Ok, I got that-but _WHY_? You realize it's raining out!"

"The light precipitation is cleansing."

"Light precipitation? I would hardly call this light…."

"You're ruining my concentration."

"And you're wasting my time with this mystic voice of yours," I said, uncrossing my legs and standing up. "You have officially lost it Ange," I added, looking own at her-her legs crossed with her hands resting on her knees and her eyes closed in 'concentration'.

"Mmmmmmmmmm."

I rolled my eyes before walking back down the small hill.

"I heard from a seventh year that meditating helps you on the OWLS," I heard her say.

I stopped in my tracks, walked back up the hill, and resumed my spot next to her in the English down pour.

"Mmmmmmmmm."

"You're soaking wet," Oliver said as I splaloshed back into the common room an hour later-his eyebrows going into his hairline.

God damn this rain and god damn Angelina Leanne Johnson. Do you know we sat out there, in the downpour for an hour after classes-still in our uniforms?

"I know," I groaned as I flopped down next to him on the couch-soaking wet. I personally was just glad I had a halter tank top underneath my blouse like always so my wet shirt didn't work against me too much. I can't say the same for Angelina-and she's still out there in the rain.

Oliver sighed before standing up.

"Well I'm that horrendous to look at, you could at least tell me," I looked up at him.

He laughed before grabbing my hand and lifting me to my feet, "Go get some dry clothes on."

"You know the seasons over," I smirked, "You can't boss me around anymore cap'n."

"Well it's not my fault you manage to do what I say anyway," he smirked back, putting his hands on my hips.

"You can be every persuasive," I agreed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hmm," he rest his forehead against mine, "Remind me how I did that again?"

"I think you remember."

He let out a small chuckle before kissing me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and my hands shifted through his hair. Oliver officially has the best hair in this whole damn castle by the way.

"Oh, yeah, and _we're_ bad."

We broke apart to find 'Lic and George to have just come in through the portrait hole and it was no surprise that both of them were smirking while 'Lic used George as an arm rest.

"At least we didn't fall down any stairs," 'Lic commented and George smirk.

"First off," I scowled at them as Oliver's arm snaked around my waist again, "I thought _I _was in charge of sarcasm around here and second of all: it's not _my_ fault there just happen to be a staircase there."

Alicia just shrugged her shoulders and George smirked before saying "Well, knock first."

"FOR THE OWLERY? WHEN DO I NEED PERMISSION FOR _THAT_?"

"Why are you soaking wet?" 'Lic asked, as if suddenly noticing.

"Brilliant mind you have," I smiled sarcastically before trudging up the stairs to my dorm.

And so I finally got out of my soaking wet clothes. But now that I think of it I could've just charmed them dry…oh yeah, these OWLS are going to be F-U-N fun. So yeah, I changed into a pair of maroon shorts with white trim and two stripes running up the leg. And then a deep royal blue long sleeve shirt which said 'Puddlemere' on it that I rolled up to my elbows before putting my sopping wet hair into a messy bun. Wow, I could've charmed my hair dry too…damn I need to get more on top of these things…

I bounded back into the common room to see that Oliver had changed out of his school uniform and into a pair of royal blue sweats and yellow tee shirt, sitting on the couch and reading his NEWTS book. Both either saying 'Puddlemere' on it or having the logo or both.

"These new?" I asked as I hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Damn I love it when he does that. Then that little bit of hair falls in front of his face and-control Katie. Control. Must not snog senseless. Big breaths. In. out. Bigger. IN. OUT. IN. better. IN. OUT. IN…

So where was I? Oh yeah.

"These," I said, tugging lightly on the shoulder of his tee shirt, "did you get them while I was sleeping or something?"

"No," he smiled lopsidedly, "Puddlemere sent them over for some reason or another…"

"So other teams don't steal you away," I smiled back-I hate his smile-it's so contagious! "They're winning you over by showering you with gifts."

"Well they'll be upset to hear that I've already been won over," he said, going back to reading his book.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You."

"Oliver," I sighed smiling, "That was just about the corniest thing I have ever heard." He let out a large laugh. "But also immensely sweet," I added sincerely.

"I try," he smiled, closing his book and giving me a peck on the cheek. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled as he got up and lent me a hand up. "Soooo," I dragged out as we walked down the corridor, lacing my fingers with his, "Where are we going?"

"I honestly have no idea," he smiled down at me, giving my hand a small squeeze, "The kitchens maybe?"

"Sounds good," I smiled back.

So we walked down three floors, tickled the banana and went inside the kitchens were the house elves barraged us.

"What would the Mr. And Miss like to eat?"

"So very nice to see you again, Mr. Wood!"

"What can I get you Ms. Bell?"

"Strapples," me and Oliver chorused together. I looked up at him and found him looking at me and we both cracked a smile.

God we're sappy…

"So, Australia vs. Russia?"

"Again with this?"

"Yes."

"Ka-at."

"You just don't want to admit that my buds down unda would kick your Russians sorry asses," I said, back in the common room a while later, sitting on the couch next to Oliver.

"That's not true."

"Oh c'mon," I groaned, "Kate Everson could fly circles around Jim-john Gladstone if she wanted to."

"I don't know why she would," Oliver said, putting an arm around my shoulders, "she's a keeper and he's a chaser. Why would she be flying circles around him?"

"You and your technicalities," I mumbled, folding my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"Katie and Oliver!"

Oliver shut his mouth-as he was going to say something-and we both craned our necks to look over the back of the couch. Ange and 'Lic were coming down the stairs and Ange's hair was still wet.

"I need to play chess," Ange said, coming over and fish the board out from beneath the coffee table.

"Care to explain?" Oliver asked as he eased back down.

"When I was meditating I felt an urge to play chess," she explained as if it was nothing out of the ordinary as she placed the board on the table and started setting the pieces up, "so I need to play and hopefully the two of you combined will be a good match for me."

"Getting a little high on our podium are we Ange?" 'Lic asked as she sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"No, not really," Ange mused for a moment as I eased myself down to the floor and Oliver moved behind me, his feet on either side of my hips, "They always lose to me anyway. Maybe if I play both of them we'll get past five turns."

"Hey!" I said sharply, pointing a finger at her, "That only happened once and that was only because I was sick and high on whatever the hell medicine you gave me."

"SIU."

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked from behind me.

"Suck it up."

I rolled my eyes as she started the game and moved her pawn.

"Checkmate."

"What! No way!" I said-twenty minutes later-looking over the chessboard again, "No way in hell!"

"SIU."

"Shut it-"

"-up," Oliver added.

"What?" I asked, my brow furrowed as I turned around to look at him.

"Shut it up, SIU," he explained shrugging his shoulders.

"He's so damn cute…" I mumbled to myself happily as I settled back down. Except I thought I thought it, but I didn't, I said it.

"Thanks Kat," he said cheerfully as he reached over and messed up my hair.

I knew I had some wires crossed.

**June 7, Wednesday, Transfiguration**

**Katie, are you getting any of this?**

Not one ounce.

Told you, you should've meditated more. My brain's soaking in everything like a sponge.

**Shut it Ange.**

You shut it. The both of you. I'm the dumbiest one on this note!

**_Dumbiest isn't a word, Katie-my-Bella._**

_Katie-my-Bella, what the hell does that mean Fred?_

**_Absolutely bloody nothing Angie Apple-pie._**

**Oh just go have a good snog somewhere.**

Yeah, word is 'Lic and George are renting out their broom closet and I think-----------ok, completely uncalled for, the three of you. There is no way that you can push me off my chair, spill my ink on me, and put gum in my hair all at once…..that was gum, right Fred?

**……**

Fred?

**….**

Oh, I hate you all…..

**9pm**

"Do you even know what you're looking at?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well maybe we should meditate," I mumbled, plopping into a chair next to Oliver in the library.

"What?" he asked, shocked and confused as he looked up from his book to me.

"Forget it," I sighed and taking out my own books after classes.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this…." I moaned 45 minutes later. "I'm never going to make it through this test…"

Oliver wrapped his arms around my slumped shoulders and pressed his cheek against mine, "You'll be fine. Trust me."

I sighed and looked at him, "That's what you said about the Hufflepuff game, and look what happened."

"You know I was just starting to get over that," he said, "And now you've just ripped open the wound."

I smiled at him crookedly, "Well I'm sorry cap'n, I figured since it happened more than five months ago you would've gotten over it by now."

"I'm like an elephant," he said, resting his chin on my shoulder, "I never forget."

"Than why are you having so much trouble studying?" I smirked with an eyebrow cocked.

"….Ok," he said after a pause, "I have no witty comeback for that one," I let out a laugh as he let his arms drop and leaned back in his chair, "Either that or my brain is too fried to think up one in such short notice."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks Kat."

"That's what I'm here for," I smiled crookedly, "Fixing the little things anybody else could fix."

"But they're the little things that no one thinks or cares to fix," he pointed out sincerely.

"Have you been reading poetry or something lately?" I asked shocked.

"What?" he seemed even more shocked that me.

"You know, William Shakespeare, Poe, Robert Frost-"

"-no," he interrupted me, shaking his head, "why do you say that?"

"Because lately you've been coming up with these insanely adorabe corny one liners," I smiled.

"Thanks, that'swhat I'm here for," he smirked, leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"Well that's no reason to mock me," I said once we broke apart.

**June 8, History of Magic.**

ok, so I know that the OWLS are in two days. No need to tell me. Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Freaking peachy. A-OK. Wonderful. B-e-a-u-tiful. I'm good. So can do this. And by writing in this stupid notebook to 'write my teenage thoughts' down in during one of my worst classes just proves it. So there.So I'm screwed. There.

I hope you're happy.

**June 9, Thursday, 10 pm**

"Katie, Katie, breeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaath, Katie. Katie? Katie breath bigger!"

So I was going into hyperventilations. It's not like this test tomorrow is big or anything. It's not like it's going to decide my future or anything. Right? RIGHT!

IN.

OUT.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN.

OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUT.

**Okz, I am soooooooooooooo sorry that I got this up so late. I've had camp for the past two weeks. It's like 6 hrs of volleyball in a sweltering gym each day-not to mention beach volleyball on the weekends and a little thing called 'Eric' (don't ask unless you want a really long story) and I really did try my best. So yeah, sorry again. but i hope that this was enough oliver for you ;D**

**Now please leave me a nice long review with a quote because I know you all love me!**


End file.
